Fichu(s) Malefoy
by Lyra Verin
Summary: Alors qu'il est mourant, Abraxas, le grand-père de Drago, fait ajouter une clause plutôt inhabituelle à son testament : si son petit fils veut pouvoir hériter de la fortune des Malefoy, il devra épouser une née-Moldue. [Dramione] Rating M. Illu d'Upthehill
1. Avant-propos

**Bonjour !**

Et voilà, c'est parti pour de nouvelles aventures !

Avec cette nouvelle histoire, je retourne en **Post-Poudlard** et j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer.

J'ai déjà **16 chapitres d'écrits** (+ cet avant-propos) mais je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres cette fanfiction fera... Vous pourrez voir par après que les **chapitres** sont **plus longs** que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire !

Que dire de plus ? Je me suis entourée d'une **équipe de choc** pour la relecture de cette histoire, je remercie donc dès à présent **Mery-Alice Gilbert** , **Cailean Charmeleon** , **Karine** et **Damelith** pour leur relecture et leurs corrections.

Merci aussi à **Lord OGM** pour nos discussions autour de cette idée et m'avoir ainsi fait réaliser/assumer l'importance de certains choix.

L' **illustration** est de **Upthehill** , artiste que je vous conseille fortement de suivre sur Deviantart

Et bien évidemment, un immense merci à **J.K. Rowling** sans qui cette histoire ne serait rien ! Merci de me laisser jouer avec vos personnages :)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Avant-propos**_

 _Juillet 1995_

Abraxas Malefoy était alité dans la chambre principale de son manoir du Somerset en cette chaude journée de juillet. Mortimer Fawley, son médicomage particulier, venait de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant dans la pièce baignée par l'odeur de la maladie, la terrible nouvelle qu'il venait d'apporter. La dragoncelle, dont le doyen Malefoy était atteint, était incurable, ayant été diagnostiquée trop tard.

La perspective de mourir n'effrayait pas Abraxas outre mesure. Non, du haut de ses cent-deux ans, il avait plutôt bien vécu. Certes, il craignait la dégénérescence que son corps allait rapidement subir et de partir impotent et humilié. Cependant, il avait surtout peur de ce que son idiot de fils allait faire de l'illustre nom des Malefoy en son absence, à présent que l'autre sorcier de seconde zone était revenu à la vie.

Bien que fier de ses origines, Abraxas Malefoy était surtout fier du respect qu'inspirait la simple mention de son nom. Personne n'ignorait qui ils étaient chez les sorciers, même s'ils avaient plutôt tendance à œuvrer dans l'ombre, imposant avec ruse et discrétion leur mainmise sur le pouvoir en place. Ainsi, en cas de problème, ils n'étaient jamais jugés responsables. Les Malefoy ne devaient leurs réussites et leurs richesses qu'à leurs aptitudes naturelles à la manipulation. Ils ne se soumettaient à personne, c'étaient les autres qui se soumettaient à eux, même s'ils n'en avaient pas toujours conscience.

Mais il avait fallu que son abruti de fils s'acoquine avec un vulgaire Sang-mêlé qui se prétendait Lord alors qu'il était juste le bâtard à moitié moldu d'une Cracmole. Abraxas avait bien essayé d'éloigner son fils de ce mégalomane mais Lucius n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il prétendait que ce Voldemort allait révolutionner leurs vies, rendant aux Sang-pur le pouvoir qui leur était naturellement dû alors qu'il ne l'était pas lui-même. Il clamait qu'il serait son bras droit, à l'origine-même du nouveau pouvoir en place. Mais Abraxas n'était pas dupe. Voldemort ne s'encombrait de personne. Il se servait des autres et les jetait en pâture aux autorités s'il n'en avait plus besoin. Son fils n'était rien d'autre qu'un larbin.

Malgré toutes ses mises en garde, Lucius avait été arrêté quatorze ans plus tôt pour _association de malfaiteurs et crimes de rang A_ quand un simple bébé avait révélé aux yeux de tous à quel point _le Lord_ était un imposteur. Abraxas avait été tenté de le laisser pourrir en prison mais les Malefoy n'abandonnaient pas les leurs. Il avait donc fait jouer ses nombreuses relations au sein du Ministère, tirant quelques ficelles, glissant quelques sacs de Gallions, pour permettre à son fils de s'en sortir totalement blanchi, protégeant par la même occasion le nom qu'il aimait tant et les protégeant tant bien que mal du scandale.

Mais à présent que l'autre Sang-mêlé prétentieux était revenu, Abraxas sentait que Lucius allait encore faire n'importe quoi. Et maintenant qu'il savait sa fin proche, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse dilapider en futilités la fortune que des générations entières de Malefoy s'étaient évertué à amasser.

\- Maître ? s'inclina un elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître dans sa chambre.

\- Oui, Sakdos ?

\- Monsieur Humphrey Flint vient d'arriver, Maître.

\- Très bien, Sakdos, tu peux le faire venir ici. Et apporte-nous ce bourbon que j'affectionne.

\- Bien sûr, Maître. Tout de suite, Maître, répondit l'elfe, s'inclinant à nouveau avant de disparaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le serviteur qui était accompagné d'un homme d'un certain âge, vêtu de la cape violette typique des sorciers-notaires du Département de la justice magique.

\- Humphrey, mon vieil ami, le salua Abraxas sans esquisser pour autant le moindre mouvement. J'espère que tu es immunisé contre la dragoncelle.

Sakdos se glissa discrètement jusqu'à la table d'appoint de son maître pour servir la boisson demandée et s'esquiva sans demander son reste.

\- Pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet, répondit Humphrey en prenant un verre. Lawrence l'a eue quand il était petit et nous a tous contaminés. Heureusement, nous étions alors en bonne santé et avons rapidement été pris en charge, l'épidémie n'a pas eu trop d'effets néfastes. Si ce n'est que mon frère est devenu encore plus bête qu'avant.

\- Ton frère a toujours eu autant d'esprit qu'un veracrasse, je ne suis pas sûr que la dragoncelle y soit pour quelque chose.

\- Il y a malgré tout des preuves que celle-ci attaquerait directement les tissus cérébraux… Mais bon, il est vrai que Lawrence a toujours été particulièrement lent. Son fils, Marcus, a d'ailleurs hérité de cette aptitude, c'est désolant. Mais tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici avec mon matériel notarial pour parler de mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Mes jours sont comptés et mon fils recommence à faire n'importe quoi.

\- J'ai entendu ça, effectivement. Il n'y a rien d'officiel mais l'information de _Son_ retour ne peut pas échapper à qui sait écouter.

\- Je te le confirme moi-même. Lucius est reparti dans ses élucubrations de grandeur et de domination. Il n'a toujours pas compris que le vrai pouvoir s'obtenait dans l'ombre et que son maître ne le partagerait jamais. Il n'est qu'un pantin et ne s'en rend même pas compte. J'ai donc décidé de protéger mon héritage : je veux que tu ajoutes une clause un peu spéciale à mon testament.

\- Tu sais que si tu déshérites Lucius, le tout reviendra normalement à ton petit-fils ?

\- Drago me semble plus lucide du haut de ses quinze ans que ne l'est son père qui est pourtant un adulte soi-disant accompli. Mais il n'est pas encore prêt à gérer mes richesses, en effet.

\- Soit. Quelle est donc cette clause spéciale que tu voudrais ajouter ? Tu veux geler tes biens tant qu'il n'est pas majeur ?

Abraxas but un peu de bourbon avant de répondre, comme pour maintenir le suspens.

\- Pas seulement, non. La majorité va de soi. Mais même si Drago semble intelligent pour son âge, il est encore fort influençable. Son père serait capable de l'entraîner dans sa chute. Pour éviter qu'il ne s'égare, je voudrais que tu précises que pour qu'il puisse toucher son héritage, il devra se marier…

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, le coupa Humphrey. Il me semble qu'il est promis à la jeune Greengrass depuis des années. Ce ne sera qu'une formalité.

\- Je n'avais pas fini. Je disais donc, que pour qu'il puisse toucher son héritage, il devra se marier à une née-Moldue.

\- …

\- Quoi ?! gronda Abraxas.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu veux vraiment mettre fin à la pureté de votre lignée juste pour contrarier ton fils ?!

\- Bien sûr que non. Je veux le protéger des délires de grandeurs totalement illusoires de son père. En épousant une née-Moldue, il ne pourra pas être au service du maître de mon fils. Surtout que je suis persuadé qu'il chutera à nouveau. Dumbledore finira par se débarrasser de lui comme il l'a fait avec Grindelwald. Ce mariage permettra à Drago de se désolidariser officiellement des idées suprématistes de son père et évitera ainsi à notre nom d'être éclaboussé par toutes ces histoires.

\- Es-tu conscient que si Drago refuse, toute la fortune Malefoy reviendra au Ministère ?

\- S'il est trop stupide pour comprendre les raisons profondes de cette clause alors il le sera également pour gérer tous ces fonds.

\- Si Tu-Sais-Qui est effectivement revenu et qu'il arrive à reprendre le pouvoir, il pourrait être considéré comme un Traître à son sang et en subir les conséquences...

\- Mieux vaut être un Traître à son sang libre d'effectuer ses propres choix qu'un Sang-pur soumis à la volonté d'un Sang-mêlé. La force des Malefoy n'est pas tant dans la pureté de leur sang que dans la façon dont ils manipulent le pouvoir en place. La devise de notre famille est " _Ad augusta per angusta"._ Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je dirais "Vers les sommets par des chemins étroits", c'est ça ?

\- Précisément. Nous ne sommes pas des Black, la pureté des Malefoy n'est pas une fin en soi. C'est mon père qui a soudoyé Teignous Nott pour qu'il mette les Malefoy dans son Registre des Sang-pur, permettant ainsi à mon frère ainé d'épouser la fille du Ministre espagnol. Mais qui creuse un minimum se rendra rapidement compte qu'il y a eu plusieurs mariages mêlés parmi nos ancêtres. Heureusement, les sorciers ont la mémoire courte et quelques sacs de Gallions sont souvent suffisants pour falsifier quelques documents d'archives…

Abraxas porta brièvement son verre à ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

\- L'objectif principal des Malefoy a toujours été le pouvoir et Lucius n'en aura pas en se contentant de suivre les directives de quelqu'un d'autre. Et quand Voldemort chutera à nouveau, je ne serai plus là pour rattraper ses erreurs. Nous manipulons les autres pour atteindre nos objectifs et non l'inverse. Je ne le laisserai pas dépenser ma fortune pour satisfaire les aspirations d'un soi-disant mage noir qui a déjà été vaincu par un bébé ! Et de toute façon, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour me faire la morale. Ce n'est pas l'ami que j'ai sollicité mais le sorcier-notaire. Fais donc ton travail.

\- Très bien, céda Humphrey, visiblement à contre-cœur.

Il but une gorgée de bourbon avant de s'installer sur le bureau massif présent dans la pièce et sortit une plume violette scintillante qui lui permettrait de corriger officiellement les clauses du testament du doyen Malefoy. Une fois rédigé, il fit relire le passage à son client et ami qui signa sans aucune hésitation.

\- Merci, grommela Abraxas en toussant. Tu peux y aller à présent, je veux me reposer. Sakdos !

Le petit elfe transplana immédiatement dans la chambre.

\- Raccompagne Monsieur Flint hors du manoir.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Humphrey regarda Sakdos en soupirant et déclara :

\- Je crois que la maladie de ton maître lui a totalement fait perdre la tête…

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Juste une mise en bouche pour **contextualiser** un peu...

 **J'espère vraiment que cet avant-propos vous a plu ! J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que tout ça vous inspire.**

Bien évidemment, je vais poursuivre mes chapitres en PDV unique et donc, la **semaine prochaine** , nous retrouverons **Drago**.

Je vous annonce donc par la même occasion que la **publication** sera **hebdomadaire** : tous les **lundis** !

Au cas où, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu/lu, mais j'ai publié un **OS** un peu... différent, il y a quelques jours. C'est un **Drago/Hermione** mais **ce n'est pas une romance** , loin de là. Il s'intitule " **Joyeux Noël** " et si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à aller le lire !

Sinon, eh bien, à lundi prochain !

 **Cœurs sur vous !**


	2. Article I

Bonjour à vous !

Je ne sais pas trop comment vous **remercier pour l'accueil** fait à cette nouvelle fic, je suis tout simplement... Wow... Sans voix !

Et ça me fout un sacré **coup de pression** dites donc ! J'espère donc être à la hauteur, à présent ^^

Donc **merci mille fois** pour vos reviews et mises en alerte/fav. C'est vraiment plus qu'encourageant !

 **RARA :**

 **MZabiniMalefoy :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère effectivement que cette histoire te plaira autant que les autres. A bientôt !

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça te plaise :)

 **Fan de twilight :** Ah je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à titiller ta curiosité ! Drôle d'idée dans laquelle je me suis lancée donc c'est déjà une grande victoire ^^. En effet, mon OS n'est pas mon texte le plus joyeux mais je suis contente de l'avoir écrit. A bientôt sur cette histoire ou sur une autre :)

 **Alexandra :** Ah ah désolée pour la déception... Va falloir attendre à nouveau à présent, mais t'inquiète ça va aller ! A bientôt et merci pour ta review :)

Encore merci à **Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith** pour leur relecture.

Je rappelle que rien de tout cela n'existerait sans l'oeuvre de **J.K. Rowling**.

Et attention, Cailean en a été un peu perturbé-e à la lecture mais je fais un **bond de dix ans** dans le temps entre l'avant-propos et ce premier "article"

 **Bonne lecture à vous** :)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article I.**_

 _Avril 2005_

Un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les tentures mal fermées de la chambre de Drago lui chatouilla le visage, le réveillant par la même occasion. Il grogna légèrement puis se tourna vers le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit afin de vérifier l'heure qu'il était. Neuf heures. Déjà ?! Par Salazar ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi… Ce qui devait sans doute être le cas, par ailleurs. Il s'extirpa de ses couvertures et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa salle de bain. Une bonne douche le réveillerait certainement.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Drago pénétra dans sa cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner que Sakdos, l'elfe de maison de feu son grand-père, lui avait préparé, comme chaque matin.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, le salua poliment le petit serviteur.

\- B'jour…, grommela Drago d'une voix encore rendue rauque par le manque de sommeil.

Malgré toutes les réprimandes de son père, il n'avait jamais pu se résigner à être méprisant avec cet elfe. Il fallait dire qu'à la base, Sakdos servait son grand-père et que Drago avait toujours été particulièrement bien accueilli et choyé chaque fois qu'il s'était rendu dans le manoir du Somerset où vivait celui-ci. Manoir où il résidait à son tour depuis deux bonnes années. Contrairement à Lucius, Abraxas avait toujours traité ses elfes avec soin, conscient que la loyauté de ceux-ci n'était pas infaillible. Drago en avait d'ailleurs eu la preuve lorsque Dobby, leur ancien elfe, était allé trouver Potter de nombreuses années auparavant pour le mettre en garde face aux agissements de son père.

A cette époque, son grand-père était encore en vie et avait longuement sermonné son fils à ce sujet. Il avait tenu à le faire devant Drago, arguant que la leçon lui serait également profitable. Voir son père se faire gronder comme un enfant avait été très déstabilisant et il s'était fait la promesse qu'il ne se retrouverait jamais dans cette situation.

Drago était en train de touiller son café, perdu dans ses pensées, quand un flash de sa nuit précédente traversa son esprit.

\- Dis-moi, Sakdos…

\- Oui, Monsieur ? répondit l'elfe de sa petite voix aigüe.

\- Je ne suis pas rentré seul, hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh non, Monsieur. En effet, Monsieur. Vous étiez bien accompagné à votre retour, Monsieur.

Le jeune homme se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, tentant de se rappeler la façon dont avait fini sa soirée…

Il était sorti boire quelques verres avec Théo à l'Occamy, un bar plutôt branché qui venait d'ouvrir dans une des ruelles adjacentes au Chemin de Traverse, et deux filles d'à peu près leur âge étaient venues les rejoindre à leur table.

Théo leur avait un peu trop hâtivement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé, venant tout juste de se marier avec Daphné Greengrass, ce qui avait suscité quelques moqueries de la part de son meilleur ami.

Les deux filles avaient assimilé cette information avec une indifférence évidente, souhaitant clairement séduire Drago et seulement lui. Ce dernier s'était d'abord amusé à tenter de les mettre en concurrence l'une avec l'autre avant de réaliser qu'elles n'étaient pas contre l'idée de se le partager. Puis, lorsque Théo était parti rejoindre sa jeune épouse, il était rentré chez lui avec elles-deux, le vin avait coulé à flots et les vêtements étaient rapidement tombés sur le sol…

Si à présent Drago se rappelait bien d'avoir fini au lit avec les deux jeunes filles, il ne se souvenait plus du tout du moment auquel elles étaient finalement parties… Ni de leurs prénoms, il devait également l'avouer.

Semblant lire dans les pensées de son Maître, Sakdos déclara d'une voix où perçait clairement la lassitude :

\- Elles ont laissé leurs coordonnées avant de partir, Monsieur.

\- Très bien, lui répondit Drago. Tu peux les mettre au même endroit que les autres.

Sakdos sortit un morceau de papier de sa toge immaculée et le fit disparaître dans une pluie de confettis d'un simple claquement de doigts. Après tout, s'il ne se rappelait pas plus d'elles que ça, c'était qu'elles n'en valaient certainement pas la peine.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire entendu à son elfe et but quelques gorgées de café, espérant que le breuvage terminerait de le réveiller.

.

Drago remontait le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas vif, pressé d'arriver au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch où sa dernière commande en date devait être prête. Le nouveau Nimbus Millenium ne sortait officiellement que le lendemain mais il avait réussi à convaincre Hector Bavoley, le gérant de la boutique, de lui en mettre un de côté en exclusivité, moyennant un extra relativement important.

Drago poussa la porte du magasin et se dirigea directement vers le comptoir pour récupérer son précieux balai.

\- Bonjour Bavolay, le salua-t-il avec impatience. Mon balai est-il prêt ?

Le gérant de la boutique le regarda en pinçant les lèvres, visiblement gêné.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous ne les avez pas encore reçus ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Le problème n'est pas là, Monsieur Malefoy, nous avons bien reçu les balais mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Les cinquante Gallions que je vous ai remis pour l'avoir aujourd'hui ne sont pas suffisants, peut-être ? le coupa-t-il, agacé.

\- Si, bien sûr que si… le problème, c'est le reste…, bredouilla le gérant, à présent apeuré.

\- Comment ça, le reste ?

\- Eh bien… Nous avons reçu une missive de Gringotts, apparemment votre solde à la banque est sans provision.

\- C'est absurde ! répliqua Drago.

\- Je suis navré, Monsieur Malefoy, mais regardez par vous-même…, lui répondit Hector Bovaley en prenant un morceau de parchemin rangé sous son comptoir pour le montrer à son client.

Celui-ci le parcourut sommairement des yeux, horrifié par ce qu'il y lut. Ce courrier confirmait incontestablement les propos du gérant.

\- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! s'exclama Drago avec colère en chiffonnant la lettre dans son poing. Mettez-moi ce balai de côté, je vais voir ces fichus gobelins de ce pas afin de régler la situation. C'est inacceptable !

Sur ces dernières paroles, il traversa la boutique d'un pas rageur et claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant tinter bruyamment la petite clochette qui avertissait les employés des entrées et sorties de leur clientèle.

.

Drago n'avait jamais parcouru la distance séparant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch de Gringotts aussi rapidement. La colère fusait par tous les pores de sa peau et les quelques passants qui se trouvaient sur son chemin s'en éloignaient d'eux-mêmes, comprenant instinctivement qu'il ne valait sans doute mieux pas pour eux d'y rester.

Non mais quelle humiliation ! Ces gobelins allaient regretter amèrement de l'avoir ridiculisé ainsi en public. Comment son compte pouvait-il être sans provision alors que les Malefoy était l'une des familles les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne ?! C'était tout simplement absurde !

Il pénétra dans la banque d'un pas sûr et se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir le plus proche.

\- Je veux voir Iorek. Tout de suite, déclara-t-il d'une voix assourdie par la rage, sans même saluer le gobelin qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, avec un mépris évident.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-il, non sans une légère pointe de moquerie.

\- Cessez de me faire perdre mon temps et allez me chercher Iorek tout de suite. A moins que vos capacités ne soient trop restreintes pour comprendre cette simple requête ?

Le gobelin retira ses lunettes avant de se redresser derrière son comptoir pour faire face à Drago, pas intimidé le moins du monde.

\- Iorek ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, Monsieur Malefoy. Et si je peux me permettre un conseil, ce n'est pas ici que vous aurez les réponses à vos questions. Votre coffre est vide et ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Si vous souhaitez en connaître la raison, eh bien, allez donc demander à la personne qui l'alimente. Votre père, si je ne m'abuse ? A présent, veuillez partir, d'autres clients ont _réellement_ besoin de mes services.

Drago n'en revenait pas ! Non mais ce stupide gobelin se prenait pour qui ?! Oser le congédier ainsi, sans lui fournir la moindre explication, c'était tout bonnement un scandale ! Mais constatant que plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient et n'ayant pas très envie de se donner en spectacle, le jeune homme décida de faire demi-tour et sortit de la banque, la colère faisant encore pulser le sang dans ses veines.

Cependant, le gobelin n'avait pas tort : si son coffre à Gringotts était effectivement vide, c'était à son père qu'il devait demander des explications. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas vif vers la zone de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse et se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard devant le portail massif du Manoir Malefoy.

.

Drago frappa à la double porte du Manoir, attendant qu'un des elfes de ses parents vienne lui ouvrir. Son père n'avait pas très bien pris le fait qu'il veuille déménager et avait donc limité ses déplacements au sein de la demeure familiale.

Traditionnellement, le Manoir du Wiltshire devait être habité par l'héritier en titre, ses parents déménageant dans celui du Somerset une fois qu'il était marié, mais Drago n'avait plus supporté la cohabitation avec eux et avait donc décidé de s'installer dans celui du Somerset, faisant fi des conventions. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses parents, non, il avait juste besoin d'indépendance et n'arrivait plus à gérer leurs remarques incessantes. Vivre loin de ses parents pendant sept longues années l'avait habitué à être autonome et il avait été difficile pour lui de vivre à nouveau avec eux, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept.

Il lui avait fallu une bonne année avant de réussir à les convaincre de le laisser partir, les apparences étant primordiales pour son père. Plus ouverte, sa mère l'avait aidé à persuader Lucius du bien-fondé de cette décision, arguant que prendre ses responsabilités l'aiderait sans doute à se trouver une épouse. Drago avait par ailleurs été plutôt surpris qu'ils ne tentent pas plus que ça de le fiancer avec une héritière Sang-pur de leur connaissance, mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint, bien au contraire. Ils auraient été capables de vouloir lui mettre Pansy Parkinson dans les pattes.

Quelques secondes après qu'il eut frappé à la porte, une elfe vint lui ouvrir et Drago demanda aussitôt à voir son père.

\- Désolée, Monsieur Drago, répondit l'elfe d'une petite voix intimidée, mais Maître Malefoy est absent pour le moment. Souhaitez-vous l'attendre ? Madame votre mère sera ravie de vous recevoir…

\- Non, c'est très urgent. Tu sais où il se trouve ?

\- Il est parti au Ministère, Monsieur Drago…

\- Quel service ? la coupa-t-il avec impatience.

\- Bloody ne…, bredouilla l'elfe, hésitant visiblement à révéler des informations sur son Maître.

\- Il est parti voir Humphrey Flint, intervint sa mère qui avait vraisemblablement été attirée par leur échange de paroles. Que se passe-t-il, Drago ?

\- Bonjour, Mère, la salua-t-il, légèrement radouci. Apparemment, il y a un problème avec l'approvisionnement de mon coffre à Gringotts et les gobelins ne veulent rien me dire…

\- Alors tu devrais effectivement retrouver ton père au Ministère. Tu sais où trouver le bureau de Flint, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Au Département de la justice magique, oui. Merci beaucoup !

\- Tu viens toujours dîner avec nous demain soir ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers le portail délimitant leur terrain.

\- Normalement oui, mais je te confirmerai ça plus tard. Merci !

Sur ces derniers mots, il franchit les limites du Manoir et transplana jusqu'au Ministère.

.

Drago traversa promptement l'atrium du Ministère jusqu'à l'accueil afin de se faire enregistrer comme visiteur, puis s'engouffra dans le premier ascenseur venu pour monter jusqu'au Département de la justice magique.

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir pour se rendre au service notarial, où se trouvait le bureau d'Humphrey Flint, il percuta de plein fouet une personne qui arrivait en face, éparpillant ainsi une pile de dossiers sur le sol.

\- Rah ce n'est pas vrai ! gronda la personne qui s'était aussitôt accroupie pour rassembler ses papiers. Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez les pieds ?!

\- Salut à toi, Granger, répondit-il en soupirant.

Hermione Granger leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

\- Malefoy. Evidemment. Qui d'autre ?

\- Désolé, je sais que tu adores ma compagnie, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi aujourd'hui. Et tu vois, si tu employais un elfe au lieu de tenter de les libérer, tout ce bazar serait rangé en trente secondes.

\- Non mais tu te moques de moi ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

Drago se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil puis enjamba les papiers pour poursuivre sa route. Quelques mètres plus loin, il se retourna pour ajouter :

\- Au fait ! Quand tu verras Daphné, dis-lui que je risque d'arriver en retard ce soir, j'ai peur d'oublier et elle a horreur de ça.

\- Je ne suis pas un hibou, Malefoy ! lui rétorqua-t-elle, toujours occupée à rassembler ses papiers.

\- En effet, mais tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir quand même. Salut !

Il l'entendit distinctement grommeler un « connard » et reprit son chemin en souriant jusqu'au bureau de Flint.

Granger travaillait au Ministère depuis quelques années et s'était apparemment liée d'amitié avec Daphné Greengrass. Drago se demandait bien ce qu'elles pouvaient avoir en commun, mais tant qu'ils n'étaient pas amenés à se croiser trop souvent, il s'en fichait comme de sa première plume.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau d'Humphrey Flint et y entra sans attendre de réponse.

\- Drago ?! s'étonna son père. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Bonjour Père. Monsieur Flint. Mère m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. C'est une affaire assez urgente, à vrai dire et le fait que tu sois ici tombe parfaitement bien.

\- Comment ça ? lui demanda Lucius, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Figure-toi que j'ai souhaité acquérir un nouveau balai ce matin et mon achat a été rejeté pour manque de fonds. Je me suis donc rendu à Gringotts où un gobelin m'a confirmé que mon coffre était bel et bien vide. As-tu une explication à ce sujet ?

Drago dévisagea les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face en silence et le regard gêné que le sorcier-notaire lança à son père ne lui échappa pas.

\- Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Comment, par Salazar, mon coffre peut-il être vide ? Tu as décidé de me couper les vivres sans me prévenir ou quoi ?

\- Change de ton avec moi, Drago, je suis ton père, pas ton elfe ! gronda Lucius. L'état de nos coffres est effectivement la raison pour laquelle je suis ici…

\- Tu étais donc au courant !

\- Evidemment que je le suis ! C'est mon coffre qui approvisionne le tien !

\- Mais pourquoi Flint semble-t-il être également au courant ?! le coupa Drago. A moins que tu aies décidé de modifier ton testament pour m'en exclure, un sorcier-notaire n'a pas à être au courant de l'état de nos finances !

Il vit son père inspirer profondément en fermant les yeux, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

\- Vous avez toujours su que ce jour finirait par arriver, Lucius…, déclara Humphrey d'une voix morne.

Le père de Drago lui retourna un regard noir et le sorcier sembla se ratatiner légèrement sur place.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé mon testament, mais ton grand-père, avoua Lucius du bout des lèvres.

\- Grand-père Abraxas ?! Mais il est mort il y a presque dix ans !

\- Je suis très bien placé pour le savoir, oui… Et avant de mourir, il a pris soin de… de me déshériter…

\- …

Alors celle-là, Drago ne l'avait pas vue venir ! Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil libre qui se trouvait à côté de celui de son père, totalement déstabilisé par cette révélation.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?! demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

\- Il avait totalement perdu l'esprit. La dragoncelle s'est très rapidement attaquée à son cerveau… Mais je ne l'ai découvert qu'à son décès.

\- C'est vous, Flint, qui avez acté ça ?

\- Effectivement. Mais votre grand-père semblait plutôt sûr de lui. Et vous savez comme moi qu'on ne disait pas facilement non à Abraxas Malefoy. De plus, ma plume de notaire n'aurait jamais validé sa signature s'il n'était pas apte à faire ce choix...

\- Comment avez-vous fait durant tout ce temps ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers son père.

\- Nous avons vécu sur l'héritage de ta mère mais le Ministère nous en a prélevé une grosse partie après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et un dernier placement malheureux a eu raison du reste…

\- Mais… où est passée la fortune Malefoy, alors ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, elle était plutôt colossale… Elle ne peut quand même pas être perdue ?!

\- Hum…, toussota Humphrey Flint. En fait, si votre grand-père a bien déshérité votre père, il vous a en fait tout légué.

\- Tout ?! Mais, pourquoi mon coffre est-il vide, dans ce cas ?!

Drago n'y comprenait plus rien. Il y avait trop d'informations à assimiler d'un coup. Étaient-ils ruinés ou pas, au final ?! Une fois de plus, il vit son père et le sorcier-notaire échanger un regard gêné et il se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Que pouvaient-ils bien lui cacher d'autre ?

\- Expliquez-lui, Flint, je refuse d'être mêlé à… _ça_ , marmonna finalement son père.

Humphrey leva les yeux au ciel puis inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole :

\- Voyez-vous, Drago, votre grand-père a toujours eu à cœur de protéger le nom de votre famille. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé d' _ajuster_ son testament, Vous-Savez-Qui venait tout juste de ressusciter. Votre père et votre grand-père avaient quelques désaccords à ce sujet…

Lucius grogna à ce moment-là mais quand Drago et Humphrey se tournèrent vers lui pour voir s'il avait quelque chose à dire, il se contenta de croiser ses bras devant lui d'un air buté.

\- Hum, toussota à nouveau le sorcier-notaire avant de reprendre son explication. Je disais donc qu'Abraxas avait à cœur de maintenir l'honneur de votre famille et il doutait fortement que Vous-Savez-Qui arriverait à mener à bien ses projets de grandeur. Enfin, je vous épargne les détails mais il vous a nommé comme unique héritier à condition que vous vous mariez…

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama Drago en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Mais c'est totalement absurde ! En quoi me marier a un quelconque rapport avec la gestion de la fortune familiale ?! Une femme ne m'aidera absolument pas à gérer mes fonds, bien au contraire !

\- Nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix, Drago, intervint son père. Nous sommes quasiment ruinés… J'ai _tout_ fait pour éviter d'en arriver là, tu peux me croire ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. J'espérais que l'argent des Black serait suffisant mais le Ministère nous en a pris beaucoup trop. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes au pied du mur… d'où ma présence dans ce bureau.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Grand-père m'ait fait ça… Mais qui voulez-vous donc que j'épouse ?! Je n'ai même pas de petite amie !

\- Euh…, bredouilla Humphrey, hésitant. Je suis vraiment désolé mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir, en fait…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oui, lorsque je disais que votre grand-père avait décrété que votre mariage serait la condition pour débloquer l'héritage de votre famille… Il ne souhaitait pas seulement que vous vous mariiez, mais surtout que vous le fassiez avec une née-Moldue.

Drago eut alors l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de tomber de son balai en plein vol et qu'il allait lamentablement s'écraser sur le sol.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

 **J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant** :)

Que pensez-vous de mon **Drago** ? Perso, je l'aime beaucoup mais je suis déjà allée nettement plus loin dans sa tête aussi, ah ah.

Enfin voilà, chouchou a pris connaissance de la **Clause**. Va lui falloir une née-Moldue à présent, mdr.

A ce sujet, ce sera **Hermione que nous retrouverons lundi prochain dans l'article II**.

 **Hâte de lire vos impressions !**

A tout bientôt,

Lyra


	3. Article II

**Bonjour !**

Pour qui a l'habitude de me suivre, vous savez déjà que **si je risque de publier en retard, eh bien, je choisis de publier en avance**. Voilà donc pourquoi je vous propose la suite de FM aujourd'hui plutôt que demain, comme prévu !

Que dire, sinon ? **J'ai vraiment beaucoup de difficultés à réaliser l'ampleur de l'accueil que vous faites à cette histoire !** Pour le prologue, je me suis dit "ok, c'est le premier, y a toujours plus de réactions pour le premier" mais j'en ai eu quasiment autant pour le premier chapitre et là, **je suis juste... Wow...**

Et j'ai par conséquent super peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Donc **je vous remercie mille fois pour tous vos retours** , vraiment, et j'espère de tout mon cœur que je ne vous décevrai pas !

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! La réaction de Drago face à cette annonce sera pour le prochain chapitre :) Merci pour ta review

 **Siana :** Ravie que ça te plaise ! Ça a été tout un challenge de proposer un Abraxas plus ouvert que Lucius sans lui retirer son côté "Malefoy" pour autant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci beaucoup pour ta review.

 **MZabiniMalefoy :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ton impatience :)

 **Jade :** Ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également. A très bientôt, j'espère :) Merci pour ta review !

Je vous laisse donc découvrir un peu cette Hermione et quelques autres personnages. J'espère que l'approche que j'ai choisie pour eux ici vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

 **Et merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture ainsi qu'à J.K. Rowling sans qui rien de tout ça n'existerait.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article II.**_

\- Ton copain est un abruti ! s'exclama Hermione en déposant une pile de dossiers mélangés sur le bureau de son amie.

\- Bonjour à toi, Hermione, répondit Daphné en levant les yeux du parchemin qu'elle était en train de lire. Qu'est-ce que Drago a encore fait ?

\- Il vient de me bousculer dans le couloir et tous mes dossiers ont été éparpillés. Et tu crois qu'il m'aurait aidée à ramasser ? Bien sûr que non ! Mais pourquoi traine-t-il toujours au Ministère, d'abord ? Il n'y travaille même pas !

\- Tu sais que les Malefoy ont beaucoup de relations… Leur passe-temps favori est de les entretenir afin de mieux pouvoir les exploiter par après. Tu as besoin d'aide avec les dossiers ?

\- Non merci, ça va aller. D'ailleurs, ils sont pour toi. Marcia m'a demandé de te les apporter, apparemment, John les attend.

\- Ah oui, ça doit être les dossiers pour l'affaire Wetson, précisa Daphné.

\- C'est John qui a eu l'affaire ? Tant mieux ! J'avais peur que ce soit Rifkin qui la prenne… Mais John adore travailler avec Marcia, donc on devrait de nouveau être amenées à collaborer toutes les deux.

\- Oui et je m'en réjouis, ce cas est parfait pour toi ! Mais ça va être difficile, on ne sait pas au juste combien d'elfes sont concernés. Officiellement, ils n'ont que cinq elfes à leur service, d'où ces dossiers, mais il semblerait qu'il y en avait au moins le double enfermés chez eux…

\- Marcia m'en a parlé, en effet, commenta Hermione. C'est vraiment horrible, tous ces pauvres elfes, séquestrés dans cette maison pendant des années sans avoir le droit de sortir… Avec des faits comme ceux-ci, je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne semble intéressé par mon projet de loi. Non mais tu te rends compte ?! Tout le monde semble être scandalisé par cette histoire et pourtant, quand j'aborde mon projet pour un traitement plus humain des elfes, personne ne m'écoute… c'en est désespérant.

\- Ça, Hermione, lui répondit Daphné, c'est parce que tu as toujours voulu la jouer solo. Si tu n'avais pas été si modeste après la Bataille de Poudlard sur ton implication dans la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu aurais tous les soutiens possibles et imaginables aujourd'hui !

\- Hors de question que je me serve de ça pour mes objectifs personnels ! Et quand oseras-tu enfin prononcer son nom ? Voldemort ! VOL-DE-MORT ! Il est _mort_ , continuer à l'appeler Tu-Sais-Qui est ridicule !

\- Tu n'es définitivement pas assez Serpentard…, commenta son amie en soupirant.

Si on avait demandé à Hermione comment elle était devenue amie avec Daphné Greengrass, elle aurait certainement été incapable de répondre, pour une fois. Après la guerre, elle était retournée à Poudlard afin de passer ses ASPIC et, une fois ceux-ci en poche, avait trouvé une place d'assistante au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Daphné, quant à elle, travaillait depuis quelques mois au Département de la justice magique et les deux jeunes filles avaient rapidement été amenées à collaborer pour certaines affaires liées à leurs deux Départements.

A force de se côtoyer, elles s'étaient découvert plus de points communs que ce qu'elles auraient cru de prime abord. Au fil des mois, elles avaient commencé à se voir en dehors du Ministère et, depuis lors, Daphné était devenue l'une de ses amies les plus proches.

Hermione ne s'était pas pour autant liée d'amitié avec tous les anciens Serpentard de sa promotion. Si, par exemple, elle avait appris à apprécier Théo, Drago Malefoy lui tapait toujours autant sur les nerfs. Heureusement, ils se croisaient assez peu souvent et, chaque fois que ça arrivait, ils prenaient sur eux pour être un minimum courtois. Comme lors du mariage de Daphné et Théo, par exemple.

Hermione termina de trier les dossiers et s'assit sur l'une des chaises faisant face au bureau de son amie.

\- Je me sens tellement impuissante, par moments…, déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Tu t'attaques à un gros morceau, aussi, il faut dire, commenta Daphné, sachant visiblement à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- Je sais que les conditions de travail des elfes de maison est un sujet sensible pour beaucoup de sorciers. Je me souviens du peu de succès que j'ai rencontré avec la S.A.L.E. à Poudlard. Mais quand les gens réaliseront-ils qu'ils ne nous sont pas inférieurs ?! Sans Kreattur, nous chercherions encore ce fichu médaillon et sans Dobby, nous ne serions sans doute même plus en vie…

La jeune femme frotta machinalement son poignet à l'endroit où les mots gravés par Bellatrix Lestrange, des années auparavant, pouvaient encore être lus par qui savait les chercher.

\- Je sais, Hermione, mais Potter, Weasley et toi avez plutôt été discrets à la fin de la guerre. Peu d'informations ont filtré. Je n'ai appris tout ça que parce que nous sommes amies !

\- Tout ce qu'on a vécu durant tous ces mois ne regardaient que nos proches et nous…

\- Je sais et crois-moi, je le respecte. Mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que les gens t'écoutent si tu ne leur donnes pas de raisons de le faire. Tu as voulu être discrète à l'époque, très bien, mais aujourd'hui, tu dois malheureusement faire avec !

\- Je sais, soupira la jeune femme. Mais c'est ainsi, tu ne me changeras pas.

\- Et non… et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de t'insuffler un peu de vertus de Salazar !

Hermione se contenta de pouffer pour seule réponse.

\- Bon, déclara-t-elle ensuite en se relevant. Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie, loin de là, mais j'ai un rapport à finir avant de partir. Et je ne peux pas m'attarder aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui, c'est ce soir que vous fêtez l'anniversaire du petit Teddy, c'est ça ?

\- En effet ! Dire qu'il va déjà avoir sept ans… Et James qui va sur ses huit mois… j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans depuis qu'il est né !

\- Je suis sûre que c'est Ginny Potter qui a surtout pris dix ans depuis qu'il est né, se moqua Daphné.

\- Cesse de faire ta mauvaise langue, Daphné Greengrass, la réprimanda Hermione sous les rires de son amie. Même s'il est vrai qu'elle a les traits tirés depuis quelques temps…

\- Eh bien, eh bien, la taquina son amie. Regardez qui fait sa mauvaise langue, à présent…

\- C'est ton influence, ça, vile Serpentard !

Daphné fit semblant d'être offusquée par cette remarque mais ne parvint pas à garder son sérieux très longtemps.

\- Tu passes toujours à la maison mardi, sinon ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. Théo a fini le livre que tu lui as conseillé et il meurt d'envie de t'en parler.

\- Bien sûr que je serai là ! Ce qui me fait penser que Malefoy m'a… _demandé_ … de te dire qu'il serait en retard, ce soir.

\- Ah non ! s'exclama Daphné. J'ai horreur de ça et il le sait ! A croire qu'il le fait exprès !

\- Venant de lui, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant, conclut Hermione, non sans sarcasme.

.

Hermione avait transplané non loin de chez Harry et Ginny et attendait à présent devant la porte d'entrée que l'un d'eux vienne lui ouvrir.

\- Hey, salut ! l'accueillit Ginny avec enthousiasme.

Elle avait un tablier couvert de farine sur elle et portait James qui pleurait en appui sur un bras. Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait effectivement l'air fatiguée et eut une petite pensée amusée pour Daphné.

\- Harry ! appela Ginny en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison. Viens chercher Jamesy, je n'arrive pas à le calmer et je vais finir par lui mettre de la farine partout…

\- Donne-le-moi, lui proposa Hermione en tendant les bras vers le bébé.

\- Ah par Merlin, tu es géniale ! la remercia son amie.

\- Je ne suis pas une super marraine pour rien !

James tendit ses petits bras vers Hermione, des larmes dégoulinant encore le long de ses joues et la jeune femme le serra contre son cœur en le berçant doucement. Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et commença à jouer avec, se calmant peu à peu.

\- Tu devrais passer plus souvent, surtout la nuit…, railla Ginny en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine. En fait, tu tombes à pic ! Tout est prêt, le gâteau est au four mais je dois encore aller me changer… Et Harry est pire que moi pour ça, ça lui prend des plombes. Pour rien en plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait arriver à faire quoi que ce soit de ses cheveux. Enfin bon, je vais me doucher et me changer, ok ? Si ça sonne, n'hésite pas à aller ouvrir. A tout de suite !

Hermione n'avait pas eu l'occasion de répondre à une seule des remarques de son amie mais elle était habituée à présent. L'énergie inépuisable de Ginny transparaissait jusque dans sa façon de parler.

James, de son côté, avait arrêté de pleurer et continuait de tirer sur ses boucles brunes avant de les lâcher pour les voir rebondir.

\- Bonjour Hermione, la salua Harry peu de temps après. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, merci et toi ?

\- Bah, tu sais, un peu fatigué mais heureux, c'est le principal, non ?

\- Si, si, approuva-t-elle en souriant. Tu sais que Ginny va finir par comprendre que si tu passes tant de temps à te préparer, c'est pour éviter de l'aider ?

\- Chuuuuuut ! la réprimanda-t-il, légèrement paniqué. C'est une vraie furie quand elle cuisine. Personne n'a envie de rester à ses côtés dans ces moments-là !

\- Alors essaie au moins de t'occuper de Jamesy pour la soulager, espèce de froussard !

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le dispensa de toute réponse.

Hermione salua Andromeda Tonks et Teddy, à qui elle souhaita un très joyeux anniversaire, et les accompagna dans le salon, James toujours dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? lui demanda Andromeda. Tu travailles toujours au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ?

\- Je vais très bien, merci. Et oui, j'y travaille toujours. C'est vraiment très stimulant, il y a tellement de choses à faire.

\- Bonjour Andromeda ! salua Ginny qui était à présent tout à fait apprêtée. Je suis ravie de vous voir ! Bonjour Teddy.

\- Bonjour Tata, répondit le garçon en venant lui faire un câlin.

Hermione sourit de les voir si proches. Elle avait régulièrement le cœur serré quand elle pensait à Remus et Tonks mais elle savait que Teddy était entouré d'amour.

\- Comme d'habitude, mon frère est encore en retard, grommela Ginny après avoir regardé l'heure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura Teddy. Mamy dit que comme j'ai pas d'école demain je pourrai aller me coucher tard. Et c'est mon anniversaire, d'abord, on est là pour faire la fête !

\- C'est vrai, lui accorda la jeune femme. Mais quand même…

La sonnette retentit à ce moment-là et Harry se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de son beau-frère et ami.

\- Oh, tu venu tout seul ! remarqua Ginny, une note de déception dans la voix.

\- Ouais… Tu sais ce que c'est, avec les horaires de Ste-Mangouste… jamais évident de se libérer…

\- Oui mais c'est dommage, ça fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu.

\- On s'y fait, à force, répondit Ron dans un haussement d'épaules. Et je ne vais tout de même pas lui reprocher de vouloir sauver des vies, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est sûr…

\- Je peux ouvrir mes cadeaux, si tout le monde est là ? demanda Teddy, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Andromeda lui fit les gros yeux mais Harry se contenta de rire et de lui donner son accord. Hermione posa James sur le sol : il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, curieux face à toute cette agitation.

Teddy fut ravi de ses présents et remercia tout le monde chaleureusement puis ils passèrent à table.

Le petit garçon souffla ses bougies au moment du dessert et Ginny répartit les parts du gâteau entre les différents convives.

\- Ton gâteau était délicieux ! déclara Ron quelques minutes plus tard en desserrant sa ceinture d'un cran.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à ce manque de savoir-vivre.

\- Je peux sortir de table, Tonton Parrain ? demanda Teddy en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche, s'attirant les réprimandes de sa grand-mère.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Harry. Va profiter un peu de tes jouets avant d'aller te coucher.

Ginny déposa James sur le sol et le regarda tripoter les emballages des cadeaux de Teddy avec beaucoup de curiosité. Puis Ron se redressa sur sa chaise, les oreilles soudainement rouges.

\- Hum…, toussota-t-il. Je sais que je suis tout seul ce soir mais… enfin je lui en ai parlé et c'est OK… Vous êtes mes amis et ma famille, après tout, pas les siens et vous savez que la patience n'est pas une de mes vertus et oh, Merlin ! Maman va me tuer de ne pas lui avoir dit en premier…

\- Ron ! le coupa Ginny. Balance ton info et cesse de tourner autour du chaudron ! Tu nous fatigues !

\- Oui, oh, ça va, ne me brusque pas comme ça ! lui répondit-il, sur la défensive. Enfin bref… J'ai accepté sa demande en mariage ce matin ! On est fiancés !

Les personnes présentes autour de la table se levèrent aussitôt pour le féliciter. Hermione ressentit une petite pincée au cœur à cette nouvelle, mais la mit bien vite de côté. Après tout, ils avaient rompu depuis plus de quatre ans à présent.

\- Vous avez déjà fixé une date ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Pas vraiment, non, mais on pensait faire ça assez vite. Vers novembre, peut-être… pourquoi ?

\- Hum… eh bien…, bredouilla Ginny en se caressant doucement le ventre. Dans six mois, ça risque d'être incertain pour nous d'être présents, à vrai dire…

\- Ah bon ?! s'étonna Ron. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'es décidément pas doué quand tu t'y mets, lui fit remarquer Hermione en soupirant.

Puis elle se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis pour les prendre dans ses bras avant de les féliciter.

\- Mais ! s'offusqua Ron. C'est moi qui vais me marier et c'est eux que tu cajoles ?!

\- Ta sœur est enceinte ! lui expliqua-t-elle, agacée.

\- Sérieusement ?! Mais vous venez tout juste d'avoir James, c'est vachement rapproché, vous êtes fous !

\- On ne l'avait effectivement pas prévu si rapidement, Ron, lui expliqua Harry. Mais à présent qu'il est là, on va l'accueillir avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Ginny, quant à elle, s'était rapprochée de son frère pour lui mettre une tape derrière la tête.

\- Aïe euh ! se plaignit Ron. Si vous êtes heureux alors je le suis aussi. Et je note donc pour le "pas novembre"...

Puis James se mit à pleurer en se frottant les yeux, visiblement fatigué. Harry le prit dans ses bras et le câlina en chantonnant.

\- Il est crevé, commenta-t-il. Je vais aller le coucher. Viens avec papa, petit lapin…

\- Moi aussi je dois aller au lit, Tonton Parrain ? lui demanda Teddy, soudainement intéressé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

\- Non, tu peux encore jouer un peu, toi, mon grand.

Teddy lui rendit un immense sourire et retourna jouer avec ses mini-balais de course.

Harry s'approcha de Ginny afin qu'elle puisse dire bonne nuit à son fils mais le petit garçon était visiblement trop fatigué pour qu'on lui demande de dire au revoir à qui que ce soit d'autre. Harry fit un signe de la main de sa part à Ron, Hermione et Andromeda et se dirigea vers les étages.

Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et quand Andromeda signala qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer, Teddy restant dormir chez son parrain, Hermione décida d'en profiter également pour partir. Andromeda prit le réseau des cheminées, après avoir embrassé et remercié tout le monde et Hermione se dirigea, quant à elle, vers la porte d'entrée. Elle n'habitait pas très loin de chez les Potter et avait envie de marcher un peu avant de rentrer chez elle.

Après qu'elle ait salué Teddy, Ginny et Ron, Harry la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, une fois éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver, après tout.

\- Je sais que c'est toujours un peu tendu entre vous depuis…

\- Ça va, je te dis, le coupa Hermione. Je suis contente pour eux. Vraiment. Il est amoureux, c'est évident… Bien plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été de moi.

\- Il t'a aimée, Hermione, je peux te le jurer…

\- Peut-être… mais pas de cette façon-là. Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne à présent, je t'assure.

\- Très bien, si tu le dis. On mange toujours ensemble, demain midi ?

\- Bien sûr. Bonne soirée, Harry !

.

Hermione était confortablement installée sur son canapé, en train de lire un livre, quand de légers coups frappés à sa porte la déconcentrèrent. Elle se releva et resserra sa robe de chambre autour d'elle avant d'aller ouvrir à son visiteur.

\- Eh bien…, déclara une voix grave. Je t'ai connue plus sexy, Granger !

\- Oh, salut Blaise ! Vu l'heure, je ne m'attendais plus à ta visite, je suis désolée…

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu ne garderas pas ces fringues bien longtemps, de toute façon ! la coupa-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser langoureux.

Hermione entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir leur étreinte et referma la porte d'un coup de pied alors que le jeune homme était déjà en train de la déshabiller.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois qu'elle fréquentait Blaise Zabini de manière sporadique. Comme Théo, elle avait appris à le connaître en côtoyant Daphné. Il avait été en couple pendant plusieurs années avec Astoria, la petite sœur de son amie, mais lorsqu'ils avaient rompu, il était venu trouver du réconfort entre ses cuisses.

Leur relation était purement amicale, agrémentée de suppléments charnels, mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que ça ne les mènerait jamais à rien de plus sérieux. Ils avaient une vision trop différente de la vie pour pouvoir construire quelque chose de sain et de durable. En attendant, ils en profitaient pour se voir, discuter et prendre du plaisir.

Un long moment plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux enlacés, nus, sur le canapé de la jeune fille. Blaise jouait distraitement avec ses boucles brunes alors qu'elle redessinait les muscles de son torse du bout des doigts.

\- Ta soirée ne s'est pas bien passée ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- C'était sympa, si, pourquoi ?

\- C'est rare que tu me contactes quand tu prends une bouffée de Gryffondoritude avec tes amis… Et le sexe a rarement été aussi bon que ce soir…

\- Genre, mes compétences sexuelles sont un baromètre pour mes états d'esprit ?! s'offusqua Hermione en se redressant.

\- Pour qui sait te lire, oui. Et mine de rien, je te connais bien, ma belle.

La jeune fille s'enroula dans le plaid qui se trouvait toujours sur son canapé et croisa les bras, boudeuse.

\- Ne fais pas la tronche, tu sais que j'ai raison, alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a qu'on puisse remettre ça !

\- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé, Blaise ! rit Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- Toujours, quand tu es nue près de moi. Alors ? C'est encore Weasley qui fait chier ?

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- C'est toujours de sa faute, Hermione.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est juste qu'il va se marier… Et ça me gonfle d'être autant touchée par cette info alors qu'on a rompu il y a plus de quatre ans ! Je ne l'aime plus, pourtant, mais voilà…

\- Tu as toujours cru que ce serait toi qu'il épouserait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A l'époque, oui… Mais avec moi, il était totalement réfractaire à tout acte d'engagement. On est quand même restés trois ans ensemble et il n'a même pas voulu qu'on emménage tous les deux…

\- Tu n'étais pas responsable, Hermione, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit-elle en soupirant. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. En même temps, je suis ravie pour eux qu'ils en soient là… Ainsi, il ne m'a pas trompée pendant plus d'un an pour rien…

\- Tu es définitivement beaucoup trop compréhensive. Je l'aurais émasculé à ta place.

\- Je sais, on en a déjà parlé, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? J'ai beaucoup souffert en l'apprenant mais ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute non plus.

\- Et ce n'était définitivement pas de la tienne non plus.

\- J'ai toujours senti au fond de moi que notre histoire était vouée à l'échec, lui confia-t-elle. Je me suis tellement sentie coupable à penser que je n'avais pas ce petit quelque chose en plus qui aurait rendu notre histoire… _épique_ …

\- Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu n'avais effectivement pas ce truc en plus ! Weasley voulait de la queue, ma belle, et ça, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, tu n'aurais jamais pu le lui donner !

\- BLAISE ! s'offusqua-t-elle en riant à moitié. Ne parle pas comme ça !

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, non ?! Weasley t'a trompée pour pouvoir s'enfiler Macmillan, c'est comme ça !

\- Ils sont amoureux, Blaise, ils vont se marier…

\- Peut-être, n'empêche qu'il se l'enfile quand même !

Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire et Blaise se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, sans ça, je n'aurais jamais eu le plaisir de t'enfiler toi, ajouta-t-il, provocateur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de repousser sa couverture pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Elle aimait ses petits interludes avec Blaise. Il était grossier, cash, mais il savait à la perfection comment lui faire oublier son quotidien un peu morose.

* * *

.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Alors alors ? **Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?** L'amitié d'Hermione et Daphné ? La notoriété d'après-guerre absente ? Ses relations avec Harry et les Weasley ? Le surnom ridicule attribué à ce pauvre petit James ? Et évidemment, la dernière partie avec Blaise et la petite révélation sur le fiancé de Ron !

Ça a d'ailleurs été assez galère d'annoncer les fiançailles sans genrer (ou presque) son partenaire pour maintenir le suspense jusqu'à la fin, mdr.

 **J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu et j'ai hâte de lire vos retours à ce chapitre !**

On se retrouve **lundi prochain** (pas demain, hein, le suivant ^^) **avec l'article III et le PDV de Drago** :)

 **Merci encore de me lire et à tout bientôt !**


	4. Article III

**Bonjour à vous !**

Nous sommes lundi et il est donc temps pour moi de vous proposer la suite de FM ! Avec à l'ordre du jour, la réaction de Drago face à l'annonce de la Clause imposée par Papy Malefoy.

 **Je voudrais une fois de plus vous remercier pour l'accueil plus qu'enthousiaste que vous réservez à cette histoire. J'espère de tout mon cœur que la suite continuera à vous plaire tout autant.** Niveau bonne nouvelle, je me suis enfin secouée un peu niveau écriture (je n'avais rien écrit depuis plus d'un mois) et les chapitres 17 et 18 sont bouclés ! J'ai donc de quoi publier jusqu'en octobre, mdr.

Trêve de blabla et place aux **RARA :**

 **L** (en quête du possesseur du Death Note ? ^^) : Ravie que ça te plaise toujours :)

 **dramione love :** Ravie que tu aimes les nouvelles relations d'Hermione. Blaise et Hermione sont cool, oui, j'ai limite été tentée de virer Drago... Mais bon, Dramione is life, mdr. Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Bienvenue ici ! Abraxas et ses drôles d'idées... Va comprendre ce qu'il peut se passer dans la tête d'un Malefoy ^^ Pour les réactions, tu as déjà eu un petit aperçu. Je suis ravie que l'idée te plaise en tout cas. Pour l'image, C'est du Upthehill, ça explique tout *cœur*. Les relations d'Hermione sont en effet à la fois classique (Harry/Ginny/Ron) et un peu originales, je te l'accorde. Le Jamesy, c'est juste James Sirius en plus court ^^. Les parents ont parfois de drôles d'idées ^^. Je ne vais bien évidemment pas te dire comment Drago va s'y prendre avec Hermione mais j'espère que ça te plaira !  
Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes encouragements et à très bientôt.

Allez, je vous laisse avec votre blondinet préféré !

A plus bas pour un petit debrief et encore **merci à Mery-Alice, Karine, Cailean et Damelith** pour leur relecture **et à J.K. Rowling,** of course, sans qui rien de tout ça n'existerait.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article III.**_

Drago pénétra dans son manoir d'un pas chancelant, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à son salon où il attrapa une bouteille de whisky posée sur son bar en verre noir. Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil de velours anthracite en la débouchant et y but une longue gorgée à même le goulot.

Il venait tout simplement de passer l'une des pires journées de sa vie. Comment son grand-père avait-il pu lui faire un coup pareil ?! C'était forcément une blague, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Dans quel monde un Malefoy aurait-il volontairement imposé un tel mariage, mettant ainsi fin à des siècles de pureté ?!

Pourtant, son père lui avait confirmé le sérieux de cette clause et, connaissant Lucius comme il le connaissait, il pouvait être sûr que s'il existait un moyen de la contourner, il l'aurait trouvé. Après tout, cela faisait une dizaine d'années que lui était au courant et il avait donc largement eu le temps de retourner le problème dans tous les sens.

Le pire dans l'histoire était que Drago s'était promis, à la chute de Voldemort, qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui dicter sa vie et, à présent, il se retrouvait face à un dilemme insoluble : épouser quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas ou être responsable de l'humiliation de sa famille.

Ses parents avaient leurs défauts mais Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avaient toujours été très amoureux l'un de l'autre ; Drago avait donc grandi avec l'idée qu'à son tour, il vivrait une telle relation épanouissante. Par conséquent, la perspective d'un mariage forcé lui semblait être une véritable aberration.

\- Monsieur Drago ? l'interpella Sakdos d'une voix timide.

\- Grumpf ? se contenta-t-il de grogner en retour.

\- Sakdos a fermé la porte, Monsieur. Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, veux-tu, j'ai besoin d'être seul…

\- Bien, Monsieur. N'hésitez pas, si vous avez besoin de Sakdos, Monsieur…

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de boire à nouveau au goulot de sa bouteille. Après qu'Humphrey Flint l'ait informé du contenu de la clause exceptionnelle du testament de son grand-père, Drago avait quitté le Ministère et s'était directement rendu à l'Occamy où il avait bu de nombreux verres. Finalement, le barman l'avait mis dehors à la fermeture du bar et il avait dû faire appel au Magicobus pour le déposer devant chez lui, n'étant déjà plus en état de transplaner.

Lui qui avait toujours grandi dans l'opulence estimait inimaginable la possibilité de laisser sa famille être déclarée officiellement en faillite. De plus, son grand-père lui avait toujours répété que préserver leur influence sur le monde magique était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Si l'état des finances de leur famille était rendu public, ils perdraient à jamais le pouvoir qu'ils avaient acquis sur les autres au fil des générations. Il était donc hors de question qu'il laisse ceci se produire. Il _devait_ se soumettre à la clause définie par Abraxas. Mais comment ?

L'obliger à se marier était déjà en soi une mesure assez radicale – qu'il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas – mais avec une née-Moldue ?! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce vieux fou d'Abraxas Malefoy ? Surtout qu'il était visiblement lucide, sinon la plume enchantée notariale n'aurait jamais validé cet ajout. Une née-Moldue… Certes, son grand-père n'était pas aussi suprématiste que son père mais quand même ! Si les origines des filles qu'il ramenait chez lui lui importaient peu depuis un bon moment, déjà, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était particulièrement motivé par l'idée d'en épouser une…

Enfin, s'il était totalement honnête envers lui-même, l'une d'elle aurait peut-être eu grâce à ses yeux, mais il était pour l'instant beaucoup trop saoul pour être honnête, justement. De plus, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'attarder sur cette pensée bien trop dangereuse pour son bien-être…

Ne souhaitant pas laisser cette idée s'immiscer dans son esprit, Drago but à nouveau une gorgée de whisky pour se vider la tête avant de se laisser sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

.

.

\- Drago…

\- …

\- Drago !

\- …

\- Putain, MALEFOY ! ÉMERGE ! gronda Théo en secouant violemment son ami par l'épaule.

\- Nott ? grommela l'interpellé en entrouvrant un œil. Questcetufouslà ?

\- Pardon ? Articule, veux-tu ?

Drago se redressa dans le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était endormi quelques heures auparavant et se frotta les yeux d'un geste las avant de fixer son ami d'un œil torve.

\- Je te demandais ce que tu foutais chez moi de grand matin, Nott, marmonna-t-il de manière à peine plus intelligible.

\- Alors de un, il ne doit pas être loin de midi, donc pour le « de grand matin », tu repasseras, et de deux, sache qu'on commençait à s'inquiéter pour toi… Tu devais passer à la maison hier soir et on t'attend encore… Surtout que tu avais dit à Hermione que…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa Drago, je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à t'entendre jacasser au sujet de cette fichue née-Moldue !

\- Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, tu es tout vert…

\- Gueule de bois, pas bien grave, connu pire…

\- En pleine semaine, sans raison, au point d'oublier de venir chez nous ?! Ça ne te ressemble pas, Drago…, insista Théo, visiblement inquiet.

Drago soupira mais s'abstint de répondre. Avait-il envie de se confier à Théo ? Pas vraiment, non… Moins il y aurait de personnes au courant de leur situation familiale, mieux ce serait… Cependant, il était aussi son meilleur ami et ce, depuis de nombreuses années. Il était le seul à vraiment le comprendre et à savoir exactement ce par quoi il était passé. Fils de Mangemort lui-même, Théo avait également dû faire face à la pression du Seigneur des Ténèbres et répondre de ses actes après la guerre.

Mais Théo était également quelqu'un d'ouvert et de compréhensif. Nettement plus que lui ne l'était en tout cas. Enfin, tant que la personne en face de lui avait un minimum de jugeote. Son ami respectait qui savait faire preuve d'intelligence et ne s'entourait donc que de personnes intéressantes. C'est pourquoi il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec Granger quand Daphné et elle s'étaient rapprochées. Granger…

Une fois de plus, Drago se dépêcha de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Vu les circonstances actuelles, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

\- Écoute, reprit-il, voyant que Théo le dévisageait toujours, demande à Sakdos de préparer du café pendant que je vais prendre une douche et je t'explique tout après, ok ?

Son ami se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête avant de se rendre vers la cuisine pour trouver l'elfe de maison.

.

Drago et Théo étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, leurs tasses de café posées sur le comptoir central de la cuisine.

\- Tu peux nous laisser, Sakdos ? lui demanda Drago, d'une voix lasse.

\- Bien-sûr, Monsieur, tout de suite, répondit le serviteur avant de disparaître dans un claquement de doigts.

\- Tu es bien mystérieux…, déclara Théo. Je ne t'ai pas vu ainsi depuis des années !

\- J'ai appris quelque chose de relativement perturbant, hier, répondit Drago, sans prendre la peine de relever la remarque faite par son ami. Je sais que je devais passer, mais franchement, j'avais juste besoin de me saouler, pour le coup. Tu sais comment est Daphné, elle m'aurait fait la morale et je l'aurais envoyée chier…

\- Viens-en au fait.

\- Ma famille est potentiellement ruinée, avoua Drago.

\- Comment ça, potentiellement ? Et je croyais qu'il y avait au moins trois coffres pleins à votre nom à Gringotts ?!

\- Mon grand-père a déshérité mon père. On vit sur l'héritage de ma mère depuis qu'il est mort et comme mon père est un très mauvais gestionnaire, il ne reste plus grand-chose.

\- Sérieusement ?! Mais pourquoi Abraxas aurait-il fait un truc pareil ?! Qu'a-t-il fait de toute votre fortune ?!

\- Toujours à Gringotts… A mon nom...

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, le coupa Théo. Si tout est à ton nom, comment pouvez-vous être ruinés ? Ton père se comporte parfois comme un baltringue mais tu ne vas pas laisser tes parents dans la merde, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Mon grand-père a modifié son testament juste avant de mourir… Si je veux pouvoir accéder à l'argent, je dois épouser une née-Moldue.

\- …

Drago touilla distraitement son café pendant que son ami assimilait l'information. Il pouvait voir toutes sortes d'émotions passer sur son visage, passant de l'étonnement à l'amusement.

\- Ok, commenta enfin Théo, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Je m'étais attendu à bien pire.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y aurait de pire que de devoir épouser une née-Moldue pour toucher mon héritage ?! releva Drago, légèrement agressif.

\- Devoir épouser quelqu'un comme ma belle-sœur pour les mêmes raisons ? se moqua son ami. Sérieusement, Drago, n'ose même pas prétendre devant moi que tu n'as pas directement pensé à _elle_ en apprenant ça !

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles, nia Drago avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- A d'autres ! Je sais très bien qu'elle te plait depuis des années et que tu t'es toujours empêché de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle car tu savais que tes parents ne l'accepteraient jamais de par le statut de son sang ! Là, tu as l'excuse toute trouvée pour pouvoir enfin l'inviter et ce, avec la bénédiction de ce cher Lulu !

\- Arrête d'appeler mon père comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit ! gronda Drago. Et non, hors de question que ce soit elle !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je te connais, tu ne renonceras jamais à cet héritage, ta famille perdrait tout son prestige. Et sous tes grands airs, tu es un romantique, tu n'épouseras jamais quelqu'un que tu ne respectes pas, dont tu ne pourrais pas tomber amoureux. Tu as beau aimer la faire chier depuis toujours, je sais très bien qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent depuis… quoi ? Le Bal des Sorciers en quatrième, non ?

\- Je te dis que tu t'imagines des choses ! Cette fichue Sang-de-Bourbe ne m'a jamais attiré !

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Malefoy ! Je sais très bien que tu utilisais juste cette insulte pour la blesser et l'éloigner de toi. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu préférais traîner avec ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle, à l'époque. Eux n'auraient jamais rien vu. Ils avaient déjà du mal à trouver leurs propres pieds…

Drago était parfaitement conscient que son ami avait effectivement raison, mais il ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde. Bien sûr qu'il avait directement pensé à _elle_. Il pensait souvent à elle. Un peu trop pour son propre bien, d'ailleurs. Il savait, sans trop savoir l'expliquer, que ça pourrait marcher entre eux, mais leur passif était trop important pour qu'elle passe outre. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il s'était évertué à l'éloigner de lui, comme Théo l'avait si justement fait remarquer. Son père tolérait qu'il fréquente des nées-Moldues tant que ça restait superficiel, mais il n'aurait jamais approuvé une relation sérieuse avec une personne ayant de telles origines. Et avec quelqu'un comme _elle_ , ça ne pouvait qu'être sérieux.

S'il y avait eu la moindre chance qu'ils puissent se contenter de coucher ensemble sans qu'il y ait de suites, il aurait tenté le coup depuis longtemps, mais elle n'était pas du genre à dissocier le plaisir charnel du reste… Et lui n'était pas sûr qu'il en aurait été capable avec elle, de toute façon.

\- Tu dois te marier avant quand ? lui demanda Théo, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- A présent que je suis officiellement au courant, il me reste un an avant que le Ministère ne se saisisse de l'héritage…

\- Et si tu ne veux pas tenter le coup avec _elle,_ tu vas faire quoi ? Demander à chaque fille que tu soulèves si ses parents sont Moldus ou pas ? Ça aussi, ça a ses limites, tu sais ? Les filles d'un soir, c'est sympa, je ne prétendrai jamais le contraire, mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu rêves d'avoir une relation comme celle qu'ont tes parents… Et si tu continues à enchaîner les filles, c'est juste parce que tu n'oses pas tenter le coup avec celle qui te plait réellement…

\- Ne dis pas de conneries, lui rétorqua Drago, agacé par le ton moralisateur employé par son ami. Et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire… Je ne suis au courant que depuis hier, laisse-moi le temps d'assimiler l'info !

\- Tu sais très bien ce que tu devrais faire ! Te comporter enfin comme un adulte avec _elle…_

 _-_ Putain mais arrête avec Granger ! s'écria Drago. Je ne l'épouserai pas. Jamais. Quelle que soit l'idée stupide que tu t'es mise en tête !

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Et même _si_ , et je dis bien _si_ , elle m'intéressait vraiment, comme tu le penses, elle ne serait jamais d'accord. Jamais. Elle me déteste et ce n'est pas près de changer.

Théo se contenta de soupirer avant de boire une gorgée de café.

.

Théo était parti quelques heures plus tard, après avoir passé en revue les différentes options possibles pour démêler la situation dans laquelle Drago se trouvait. Ce dernier devait bien reconnaître que celle qui le tentait le plus était aussi celle qui semblait la plus inaccessible… Il décida donc d'aller se changer les idées en allant à l'Occamy. Il s'installa sur un tabouret en fer ouvragé, au bar, et commanda une liqueur de cactus. Il fut rapidement rejoint par une fille qu'il avait déjà repérée, habituellement accompagnée par des amis. Brune, yeux verts, jambes interminables. Tout ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis.

\- Bonsoir, cette place est libre ? lui demanda-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le siège à ses côtés, sans même attendre sa réponse.

\- Bonsoir, la salua-t-il, charmeur. Drago Malefoy, enchanté.

\- Ioana Benett, se présenta-t-elle à son tour. Tu viens souvent, ici ?

\- Régulièrement, oui. Un peu comme toi. Je t'ai déjà vue plusieurs fois.

\- En effet, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu es seul, ce soir ?

\- En effet. Mais plus pour longtemps, je suppose.

Le rouge monta légèrement aux joues de la jeune femme mais elle continua de le fixer, une lueur de désir clairement perceptible dans le regard. Drago vida son verre d'un coup et lui prit la main, pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'arrière-cour où il comptait transplaner vers un endroit plus intime. Mais Ioana s'appuya délicatement contre le mur en briques, sans le quitter des yeux, et souleva doucement le bas de sa robe vert bouteille, l'invitant sans équivoque à la prendre ici, sur place. Drago ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de répondre à sa requête silencieuse.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago reboutonnait son pantalon, reprenant son souffle, pendant que sa partenaire du soir réenfilait sa petite culotte.

\- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, en venant ici ce soir…, déclara-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- J'ai personnellement eu exactement ce que j'étais venue chercher, lui rétorqua Ioana. Ne va pas me faire croire que ce n'est pas ton genre de coucher avec une inconnue !

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, c'est juste que d'habitude, je prends la peine de les ramener chez moi.

Un léger rire échappa à la jeune femme.

\- On fera ça la prochaine fois, si tu veux, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- La prochaine fois ? releva-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas, si l'occasion se présente à nouveau ? Un orgasme comme je viens de vivre ne se refuse pas ! Crois-moi, c'est plutôt rare !

Drago lui retourna un rictus amusé.

\- J'avoue que cet interlude totalement imprévu entre nous a été plutôt agréable.

\- A une prochaine fois, alors, joli cœur, conclut Ioana avant de disparaître dans un pop caractéristique.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste distrait pour tenter de les remettre vaguement en place. Il aimait beaucoup ce genre de filles, celles qui savaient exactement ce qu'elles voulaient et n'hésitaient pas à faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'obtenir. L'attitude de Ioana aurait scandalisé beaucoup de personnes mais Drago n'en avait rien à faire, tant qu'elles étaient au clair avec leurs propres désirs, elles faisaient bien ce qu'elles voulaient. Et pour le coup, il en avait eu envie aussi et n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Mais à présent qu'il était seul dans cette arrière-cour un peu sinistre bien que propre et entretenue, il repensa aux paroles prononcées par Théo plus tôt dans la journée. Effectivement, malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de la chasser de son esprit, _elle_ y revenait toujours. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse parce qu' _elle_ était toujours dans le coin. Théo avait raison. Il avait enfin la possibilité de changer cet aspect de sa vie sans prendre le risque de se mettre ses parents à dos… Son père l'encouragerait même, pour le coup. Enfin peut-être... Il était temps de regarder la vérité en face.

Drago transplana et réapparut devant la maison de ses amis. Il frappa à la porte et Daphné vint lui ouvrir.

\- Drago ! Ça alors ! Tu as quoi ? Un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures de retard, c'est ça ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Désolé pour hier, Daph', Théo a dû te dire que j'avais des circonstances atténuantes, non ?

\- En effet, mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus…, grommela la jeune femme.

Drago n'en fut pas vraiment surpris. Si la loyauté n'était pas une caractéristique que l'on associait traditionnellement aux Serpentard, la relation entre Théo et lui était telle qu'ils savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

\- Il est là ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Daphné en souriant. Entre, il est dans le salon.

Drago la remercia et alla rejoindre son ami. Cependant, il pila net sur place quand il vit qui l'accompagnait, tranquillement installée sur leur sofa, la lueur des flammes-sans-chaleur de la cheminée parsemant ses boucles brunes de reflets dorés.

\- Granger…, salua-t-il platement.

\- Malefoy, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Drago ?! s'étonna Théo. Ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Te parler, oui, mais je peux repasser…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Malefoy, intervint Granger, j'allais partir de toute façon.

Elle ajouta quelques mots à destination de Daphné et Théo puis jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Tu peux nous laisser, Daph' ? lui demanda Théo une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- J'allais prendre un bain avant d'aller me coucher, ça tombe bien ! répondit-elle en souriant. Drago, à la prochaine !

\- Bonne soirée, Daphné, et merci.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis la meilleure ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de monter à l'étage.

\- Je ne savais pas que Granger serait là…, marmonna Drago quand Daphné fut partie. Je pensais que vous vous voyiez le mardi, pour vos trucs de lecture…

\- C'est le cas, oui, mais ça lui arrive aussi de passer à l'improviste. Elles ont de nouveau une affaire commune, avec Daph', donc voilà… Mais tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de ça, si ?

Drago laissa échapper un soupir, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit cet après-midi et… j'aurais besoin de ton aide…

\- Pour ?

\- Eh bien, quitte à devoir épouser une née-Moldue pour pouvoir toucher mon héritage, autant que ce soit la plus brillante que nous connaissions, non ?

Le sourire victorieux que lui retourna Théo agaça Drago au plus haut point. Il détestait admettre qu'il puisse le connaître si bien.

* * *

.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, l'angle " **Drago a toujours été secrètement attiré par Hermione** " est facile et classique, en Dramione, mais hé ! **Je ne l'ai encore jamais exploité, moi** ! Un peu d'indulgence SVP. Celleux qui ont l'habitude de me lire savent que j'aime changer mon approche d'une fic à l'autre donc voilà, cette histoire est celle qui utilisera celle-ci. Surtout que ce ne sera pas si simple pour autant, je vous le promets ;)

Sinon, **que pensez-vous de tout ça ?** (Lex, dis-moi que tu as vu les efforts que j'ai faits :p ). Notre Drago a donc décidé que la née-Moldue qui lui permettrai de débloquer son héritage serait notre Hermione. Qui l'aurait cru ? MDR.

Non en vrai, je le redis, je sais que tout ça peut sembler un peu cliché pour l'instant, mais je vous promets (encore) que je fais tout pour éviter de l'être trop.

La **semaine prochaine** , nous retrouverons encore **Drago** et je vous promets (décidément) un pur moment entre les deux. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont fait que se croiser et il est temps d'y remédier, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, **j'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience**. **Merci** d'être si nombreuxes à me suivre, **vous êtes clairement ma motivation** !

Cœurs sur vous,

Lyra


	5. Article IV

Salut à vous !

Nous sommes lundi et qui dit lundi, dit nouveau chapitre de FM ! On va retrouver notre cher Drago cette fois encore. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Je ne m'attarde pas, nous sommes en pleine période de délibés (je bosse dans une école ;) ) et donc, plein de choses à faire !

Mais je tiens cependant à vous remercier de tout mon cœur pour les nombreux retours et marques d'intérêt faits à cette fic. Vous êtes vraiment un super lectorat 3

 **RARA :**

 **dramione love :** merci beaucoup !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Karine, Damelith et Cailean** pour leur relecture.

 **Merci à J.K. Rowling** pour la passion **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article IV.**_

Drago ajusta sa cravate bleu marine d'un coup de baguette et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de faux pli sur sa tenue. Il poussa un petit soupir et se retint de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. La soirée qui s'annonçait était capitale pour son avenir et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de merder.

Ce soir-là, le Ministère organisait sa traditionnelle réception commémorative pour célébrer la chute de Voldemort. Granger serait donc forcément présente et ils avaient prévu, avec Théo, d'en profiter pour commencer les manœuvres de rapprochement. Il ne pouvait pas changer radicalement son attitude envers elle, elle trouverait ça suspect, mais il était bien déterminé à lui prouver qu'il n'était pas que le Serpentard prétentieux qu'elle s'imaginait.

Drago transplana jusqu'à chez ses amis, n'ayant pas envie d'arriver seul à une telle soirée. Théo lui ouvrit et leur servit un apéritif pendant que Daphné finissait de se préparer. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un sifflement appréciateur lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, se prenant un coup de coude de son ami par la même occasion. Elle portait une longue robe-bustier rouge qui, combinée à ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres, ressortait particulièrement.

\- Un peu de respect, Malefoy, c'est ma femme, pas une de tes groupies, le réprimanda Théo.

Daphné embrassa délicatement son mari, un sourire aux lèvres, dispensant par la même occasion Drago de répondre. Ce qui l'arrangeait, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de reconnaître à voix haute que son ami avait raison.

Ils arrivèrent dans la zone de transplanage du Ministère quelques minutes plus tard et se rendirent directement dans l'atrium qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion : de nombreuses tables circulaires nappées de blanc étaient disposées tout autour d'une piste de danse, laissant un côté libre pour l'orchestre qui était déjà en train de jouer. Des voiles translucides baignés d'une lumière dorée cascadaient du plafond, éclairant l'espace avec chaleur.

De l'autre côté de l'atrium étaient disposées de grandes tables sur lesquelles se trouvaient de nombreux mets, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, ainsi qu'un bar derrière lequel de nombreux serviteurs s'affairaient.

Les invités étaient déjà nombreux et Drago, Théo et Daphné se séparèrent brièvement pour aller saluer diverses personnes de leur connaissance. Cependant, l'attention de Drago fut vite attirée par de nouveaux arrivants. Au vu des murmures qui parvinrent jusqu'à lui, il sut que Potter venait d'arriver et si Potter était là, alors ça voulait dire qu'elle l'était aussi.

Il la chercha des yeux et son cœur eut un loupé quand il la vit enfin. Par Salazar, quand cette fille prenait la peine de prendre soin d'elle, elle était tout simplement éblouissante. Bien sûr, il la trouvait déjà très attirante au naturel, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas conscience du charme qui émanait d'elle, mais parée comme elle l'était ce soir, Granger était à couper le souffle. Pourtant, sa tenue n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, une petite robe noire légèrement décolletée, simple mais efficace, une paire d'escarpins argentés, assortis à ses accessoires et un maquillage discret qui, combiné à ses cheveux négligemment relevés, mettait ses yeux noisette en valeur.

Nombreuses étaient les femmes à arborer des tenues bien plus compliquées que la sienne, mais la simplicité de Granger l'avait toujours fasciné. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était heureux que Théo ne soit pas bon en legilimancie, sinon il n'aurait pas pu nier son attirance plus longtemps. Son ami avait totalement raison, cette fille lui avait retourné la tête il y avait déjà bien longtemps à présent et seules ses origines, qui n'auraient jamais été approuvées par ses parents, l'avaient poussé à se tenir loin d'elle.

Bien décidé à l'approcher, Drago s'excusa auprès de la personne avec qui il parlait et se dirigea vers le bar, où elle attendait visiblement qu'on la serve. Il s'installa au comptoir, sans qu'elle ne le voie, et l'écouta parler avec Potter, dont la femme avait mystérieusement disparu.

\- Je t'assure, Harry, que je n'ai absolument pas besoin de me trouver quelqu'un ! Si Ron est heureux avec Ernie, grand bien lui fasse, mais je suis également parfaitement heureuse actuellement !

\- Cette relation ne vous mènera à rien, Hermi…

\- Je sais ! le coupa-t-elle. On en est conscients tous les deux. Mais on ne fait rien de mal, ok ? Bien au contraire.

\- Tu n'es pas faite pour les coucheries sans lendemain, soupira Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu as parfois tendance à un peu trop voir en moi la gamine que Ron et toi êtes venus sauver dans les toilettes. Je sais très bien ce que je fais, je l'ai toujours su, ne l'oublie pas !

\- Je ne risque pas, grommela-t-il. Mais tu comprends, être en couple avec quelqu'un qu'on aime est tellement…

\- Pas ce dont j'ai besoin actuellement, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Je suis grande, Harry, je sais ce que je fais et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas ! C'est pour ça que je ne vous en avais pas parlé. Tu vois les proportions que ça prend ?!

Voyant que Ginny Weasley - enfin Potter - s'approchait d'eux pour rejoindre son mari et son amie, Drago préféra s'esquiver avant d'être surpris à les épier. Il était clairement interpellé par la discussion qu'il venait de surprendre. Ainsi, la Grande et Sage Hermione Granger se tapait quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir ?! S'il ne l'avait pas entendu lui-même, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Décidément, cette fille était pleine de surprises. Belle, intelligente, courageuse, déterminée et pas si chaste que ça… Définitivement son genre.

Drago vit que Théo et Daphné s'étaient installés à une table un peu plus loin, et alla les rejoindre, non sans commander un verre d'eau pétillante à un autre barman.

\- Tu es malade, Drago ?! lui demanda Daphné quand il les eut rejoints.

\- Non, pourquoi ? répondit-il, interpellé.

\- Tu bois de l'eau…

\- Et ?

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- J'ai déjà bu un verre chez vous et pour l'instant, j'ai envie de garder les idées claires.

S'il voulait faire évoluer les représentations que Granger avait à son sujet, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Daphné ne sembla pas particulièrement convaincue par son explication mais, dans l'absolu, ce qu'elle en pensait le laissait relativement indifférent.

Drago sirotait son verre, ne quittant pas Granger des yeux. Mais à quel jeu cette satanée sorcière jouait-elle ? Voletant de personne en personne comme un colibri face à un arbre en fleur, elle ne tenait pas en place. L'air déterminé qu'on devinait derrière son sourire de façade cachait clairement quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi.

\- Qui fixes-tu ainsi ? lui demanda Daphné, le tirant ainsi de sa contemplation.

\- Ta copine, répondit-il, moqueur. On dirait qu'elle est en train de faire l'aumône pour nourrir ses fichus elfes.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, pouffa Théo, à ses côtés, avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans le tibia par son épouse.

Il étouffa un cri de douleur avant de prendre un air faussement désolé.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique la blague ? demanda Drago.

\- Hermione a monté un projet de loi en vue d'accorder un minimum de droits sociaux aux elfes de maison, expliqua Daphné. Mais elle a besoin de cinquante signatures de membres du Magenmagot pour pouvoir faire accéder son texte au premier niveau de validation et peu de personnes semblent intéressées…

\- Typique, grommela Drago. Déjà avec son histoire de S.A.L.E., à Poudlard…

\- Tu as une bonne mémoire, le coupa Daphné, légèrement suspicieuse.

\- On s'est assez foutu d'elle à ce sujet pour que ça reste gravé encore des années dans ma mémoire, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Mais pourquoi ne se sert-elle pas de sa notoriété ?

\- Mais dans quel monde vis-tu, Drago ?! Nous savons quel a été son rôle dans la chute de Voldemort simplement parce qu'elle est mon amie et qu'elle s'est confiée à moi. Et que je ne peux rien vous cacher. Mais Potter, Weasley et elle ont donné très très peu d'interviews, après la Bataille finale. Harry est resté célèbre parce qu'il l'a toujours été et qu'il a défié Voldemort devant tout le monde, après avoir survécu une fois de plus à un Avada, mais Weasley et elle sont relativement retombés dans l'oubli.

\- Etonnant, d'ailleurs, que Weasley ne se soit pas plus pavané que ça, releva Théo. Lui qui a toujours aimé attirer l'attention…

\- Disons qu'il y a des faits sur lesquels il ne veut sans doute pas trop attirer l'attention, répondit Daphné.

\- Tu ne nous as pas tout révélé ?! s'exclamèrent Drago et Théo d'une même voix.

\- Non, je vous connais trop bien pour ça. Je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable de votre harcèlement.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent un air faussement offusqué qui la fit bien rire.

\- Apparemment, sa loi n'a pas intéressé grand monde, souligna Théo en montrant la jeune femme d'un mouvement discret de son menton. Elle a l'air bien seule… Où sont passés Potter et les rouquins qui le suivent partout ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais aller la saluer, déclara Daphné. A plus !

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et alla rejoindre Granger, laissant Théo et Drago seuls. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune fille et cela n'échappa pas à son ami.

\- Si tu comptes toujours me faire croire que tu veux l'épouser juste parce qu'elle n'est pas idiote, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de la dévorer du regard comme tu le fais, le taquina Théo.

Drago se contenta de lui retourner un regard dédaigneux, ce genre de remarque ne méritant pas plus de réaction de sa part. Et puis, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était aussi désirable…

\- Va falloir te ressaisir, mon pote, parce qu'elles reviennent vers nous, ajouta Théo.

Drago se redressa imperceptiblement sur sa chaise et interpella un serveur qui passait non loin d'eux pour lui demander un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Finalement, il allait avoir besoin d'un peu de courage liquide pour l'aider à placer ses pions de la meilleure des façons.

\- Figurez-vous que Monsieur et Madame Potter ont préféré rentrer chez eux pour profiter de l'absence de leur fils plutôt que d'honorer plus longtemps les commémorations organisées par notre cher Ministre, déclara Daphné en les rejoignant, un rire retenu faisant encore vibrer sa voix.

\- Daphné ! s'écria Hermione, scandalisée, je ne t'ai pas raconté ça pour que tu le rapportes à tout le monde !

\- Ce n'est pas tout le monde mais Théo-Mon-Époux et son Pote-A-Qui-Il-Raconte-Tout, répliqua-t-elle, hilare. Et avoue que c'est marrant de savoir qu'ils se sont esquivés pour pouvoir faire trembler les murs de leur maison !

Granger se contenta lever les yeux au ciel, mais le rictus moqueur qui déformait les commissures de ses lèvres n'échappa à personne.

\- Assieds-toi donc, Hermione, l'invita Théo, on ne va pas te laisser toute seule en pleine soirée mondaine.

Granger jeta un coup d'œil discret à Drago avant de marmonner des explications comme quoi elle avait envisagé de rentrer chez elle. Hors de question qu'il laisse passer sa chance.

\- Ne sois pas idiote, Granger, tu ne vas pas aller te coucher à vingt-et-une heures ! Installe-toi avec nous, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

La jeune femme prit une coupe de champagne sur le plateau du serveur qui apportait son verre de Whisky à Drago et s'installa avec eux sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Tu as totalement raison, Malefoy, déclara-t-elle en buvant la moitié de sa coupe d'une traite. J'en ai un peu marre de ne faire que ce qu'on attend de moi. Je ne suis pas aussi… sage, que ce que tout le monde se plaît à imaginer !

Drago repensa à la discussion qu'il avait surprise plus tôt entre Potter et elle et se demanda dans quelle mesure il pourrait en tirer profit.

\- A la bonne heure ! déclara-t-il en trinquant avec elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

.

Cela faisait à présent une bonne heure qu'ils étaient attablés tous les quatre et Granger en était à sa quatrième coupe de champagne. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait une aussi bonne descente. Ça, combiné au fait qu'elle ait des « coucheries sans lendemain », pour reprendre les termes de Potter, donnait à Drago l'impression de la redécouvrir totalement. Et malheureusement pour lui, il avait aussi l'impression de s'enfoncer d'autant plus dans son envie de la faire sienne. Ce qui était totalement malsain, une femme n'étant pas un objet à posséder. Mais par Salazar, il ne l'avait jamais autant désirée que ce soir.

\- Oh, j'adore cette chanson ! s'exclama soudainement Daphné.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et tendit sa main à Théo.

\- Tu as assez bu pour me faire danser, à présent ?

Théo ricana mais se pencha sur Drago avant de se redresser.

\- Je vais la faire danser pour le reste de la soirée, profites-en, lui murmura-t-il.

Puis il saisit tendrement la main de sa femme et l'emmena sur la piste.

\- Ils forment vraiment un joli couple, commenta Granger, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

\- Je te l'accorde, lui répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle tressaillit légèrement en réalisant qu'ils étaient à présent seuls, tous les deux.

\- Je… je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, bafouilla-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Granger, nous avons des amis communs, il est plus que temps que nous apprenions à nous côtoyer, lui rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Pas si tu commences à m'agacer de la sorte, non. Si je te le propose, c'est que je le suis, sinon je ne t'aurais pas proposé de rester en ma compagnie !

Granger lui retourna une moue contrite avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

\- Donc, Potter va avoir un autre gosse, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-il pour relancer la conversation.

Non pas que la réponse l'intéressât vraiment mais bon, il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

\- Oui, l'enfant est attendu pour novembre. Ça a fait râler Ron, qui avait prévu de se marier à cette période de l'année, mais c'est comme ça !

\- Mais ils ne viennent pas juste d'en avoir un ?!

\- Si…, lui concéda-t-elle, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Au moins, la différence d'âge avec Jamesy ne sera pas…

\- ATTENDS ! la coupa-t-il vivement. Jamesy ?! Potter a appelé son gamin JAMESY ?! Tu es sérieuse, là ?

\- James Sirius, en fait, mais Jamesy c'est plus court…, lui expliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, comme si elle était responsable du surnom idiot qu'Harry et Ginny avaient donné à leur fils et que le reste de leurs proches avaient fini par adopter.

\- Merlin, c'est d'un ridicule ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Rire qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée de Ron Weasley.

\- Tiens, le Roi Belette, le salua-t-il avec dédain. On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour toi, la Fouine, je venais voir Hermione, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?!

\- Pardon ?! s'offusqua la jeune femme. Tu peux me dire en quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Je ne comprendrai définitivement jamais quel intérêt tu peux trouver dans la compagnie de ces serpents, cracha-t-il, visiblement saoul.

\- Si je ne m'abuse, Weasley, tu n'es pas non plus contre la compagnie des serpents, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Drago. Où est Macmillan, son petit serpent ne te satisfait déjà plus ?!

\- Ta gueule, Malefoy…, gronda Weasley, dont les oreilles rougissaient à vue d'œil.

\- Tu es ivre, Ron, le coupa Hermione, sa baguette à la main. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi rejoindre ton fiancé avant de tenir des propos que tu pourrais regretter.

Les deux Gryffondor se dévisagèrent en silence durant de longues secondes qui semblèrent interminables à Drago. Weasley finit par détourner les yeux et s'éloigna en ronchonnant.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?! s'enquit Drago, une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est Ron. Juste une question d'habitude. Sinon, quoi de neuf, dans l'antre du serpent ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite, souhaitant visiblement changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Rien de spécial, lui répondit Drago, encore légèrement dérouté par l'échange auquel il venait d'assister.

\- Je t'ai trouvé étonnamment inquiet, chez Théo et Daphné, l'autre soir. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si… transparent, insista-t-elle.

Drago réfléchit quelques secondes et se dit que l'occasion d'aborder la problématique de son mariage était trop parfaite pour la laisser passer.

\- En fait, je vais me marier, annonça-t-il finalement.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étrangla-t-elle, sous la surprise. Mais je ne savais même pas que tu fréquentais quelqu'un !

\- C'est là toute la beauté de la chose, Granger, je ne sais pas encore _qui_ je vais épouser.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Figure-toi que peu de temps après t'avoir croisée au Ministère, l'autre jour, j'ai appris que mon grand-père avait déshérité mon père et m'avait légué toute sa fortune. A condition que j'épouse une née-Moldue.

Granger le dévisagea d'un œil torve quelques instants mais Drago vit clairement quand l'information pénétra son esprit : les commissures de ses lèvres commencèrent à tressauter et son corps entier fut secoué pas le fou-rire qu'elle essayait vainement de contenir. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux quand Drago croisa ses bras d'un air boudeur face à sa réaction.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Granger, marmonna-t-il, vexé.

\- Oh… que… si…, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. C'est…hilarant… au contraire !

Drago la dévisagea en silence pendant qu'elle tentait de se calmer mais chaque fois qu'elle semblait reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, une nouvelle crise de rire la reprenait.

Elle finit par se ressaisir au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, minutes durant lesquelles Drago s'était rarement senti aussi seul.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ? lui demanda-t-il, acerbe.

\- Excuse-moi, Malefoy, mais avoue que l'idée que tu doives épouser une née-Moldue pour toucher ton héritage a de quoi faire rire n'importe qui ! Par Godric, Voldemort lui-même a habité chez toi !

Un nouveau rictus déforma ses traits mais elle inspira profondément, s'éventant de ses mains, pour chasser la nouvelle crise de rire qui, visiblement, la menaçait.

\- Comment tu vas faire ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite. Est-ce qu'au moins tu connais une née-Moldue ?!

Elle avait une vision tellement limitée de lui que c'en était fatiguant.

\- Je ne suis pas le suprématiste que tu imagines que je suis ! protesta-t-il. J'ai fréquenté bon nombre de nées-Moldues ! Enfin, je crois, j'avoue que je ne leur demande pas spécialement leurs origines avant de les amener dans mon lit…

Puis il plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara :

\- Il n'y en a qu'une, dont je sois véritablement sûr des origines…

Granger pouffa à sa remarque puis finit sa septième coupe de champagne avant de réaliser qu'il parlait d'elle.

\- Qui ? Moi ?! Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! s'offusqua-t-elle. Si c'est ta façon de me demander en mariage, sache que c'est la pire demande que je n'ai jamais vue !

\- Parce que demandé à genoux, tu accepterais, peut-être ? lui rétorqua-t-il.

\- Qui sait ? répondit-elle en riant. Non mais tu nous imagines, mariés ? Il nous faudrait combien de temps avant que l'un de nous n'étripe l'autre ?

\- Je suis nettement plus facile à vivre que ce que tu penses, Granger…

\- Je rêve ou tu essaies de me convaincre ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non, se défendit-il. Ça ne va pas, non ?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'amuse ce soir que…

\- C'est vrai que je passe une excellente soirée, le coupa-elle. Remarque, ma vie sentimentale actuelle se limite à quelques coups par-ci par-là, certes totalement jouissifs, mais rien de sérieux, et j'avoue que pouvoir profiter de tes relations au Ministère pourrait être intéressant pour ma carrière. Cette idée ne serait pas si idiote si l'un de tes plus grands loisirs n'était pas de me pourrir la vie !

Drago la regarda rire toute seule, partagé entre la surprise, l'agacement et l'amusement. Le champagne lui montait enfin à la tête, la désinhibant totalement. Elle venait de lui parler de cul à l'instant, non ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il la désirait, c'était incroyable ! Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un… Mais une fois de plus, elle remettait sur la table son attitude méprisante.

Il sentit la panique le gagner peu à peu. Même s'ils venaient de passer une très agréable soirée, il savait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais. Leur passif était trop lourd pour que Granger revoie son jugement à son propos. Mais quitte à devoir épouser une née-Moldue pour pouvoir toucher son héritage, il voulait que ce soit elle et personne d'autre. La peur se fit plus pressante et Drago en eut un léger vertige. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité n'aidant sans doute pas.

\- Écoute, Granger, déclara-t-il, pris d'une impulsion subite en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table. On va faire un marché, ok ?

\- Hum, hum, marmonna-t-elle, totalement prise de court quand il entremêla ses doigts aux siens, sortant sa baguette sous la table par la même occasion.

\- Tu acceptes de m'épouser pour que je puisse toucher mon héritage et sauver ma famille de la faillite et moi, je m'engage à faire tout mon possible pour faire voter ton projet de loi en faveur des elfes, ok ?

Granger pouffa une fois de plus mais ne dégagea pas sa main de l'étreinte de Drago, qui la caressait à présent doucement de son pouce d'un geste hypnotisant. Sous la table, son autre main se saisit plus fermement de sa baguette et entama un lent mouvement circulaire.

Puis l'orchestre annonça le dernier morceau de la soirée, signalant par la même occasion qu'elle touchait à sa fin.

\- Alors, ça marche ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, légèrement envoûtante.

\- Hum ? répondit Granger en se tournant à nouveau vers lui, ayant visiblement perdu le fil de leur conversation.

\- Sérieusement ? insista Drago, se maudissant intérieurement de la trahir ainsi.

Granger aurait envie de le tuer quand elle apprendrait ce qu'il lui avait fait, profitant de son état d'ébriété, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion.

\- Oui, oui, confirma-t-elle, sans avoir conscience de ce à quoi elle s'engageait en formulant ces mots.

Au même moment, Drago chuchota la formule qui scellerait magiquement ce pacte entre eux.

Utiliser une Promesse Intangible était vraiment un coup bas, mais Drago avait toujours été prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Les conséquences éventuelles n'étaient pas aussi fatales que pour un Serment Inviolable, loin de là, mais lui imposer un tel sortilège lui permettrait indubitablement de parvenir à ses fins.

.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée chez moi, déclara Hermione en chancelant légèrement.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser rentrer seule dans cet état, répondit Drago. J'ai été mieux éduqué que ça.

\- Je ne suis pas _si_ saoule que ça, tu sais…

\- J'avoue avoir été surpris par ta résistance à l'alcool. Je pensais que tu t'écroulerais dès ta deuxième coupe !

\- N'exagère pas, Malefoy, tu m'as déjà vue boire !

\- A part au mariage de Théo et Daphné, je ne pense pas, non…

\- N'empêche, je ne suis pas si ivre… et je te remercie pour m'avoir fait passer une si bonne soirée, Malefoy. C'était étonnamment très agréable.

\- Ça l'était pour moi aussi, avoua-t-il en étouffant la pointe de culpabilité qui jaillit en lui à l'idée du sortilège auquel il l'avait soumise.

Granger se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gênée.

\- Ne sois pas si surprise, j'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée en ta compagnie. Ça va aller, pour rejoindre ton lit ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je… Merci, bredouilla-t-elle avant de déposer timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord extrêmement surpris par ce baiser totalement inattendu, Drago y répondit rapidement, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue de la jeune femme. Quand Granger passa ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, il sentit le désir qu'il avait éprouvé envers elle toute la soirée grandir dans son pantalon.

Cependant, elle s'éloigna de lui au bout de quelques minutes, rougissante.

\- Je… euh… bonne soirée, Drago, bredouilla-t-elle avant de se réfugier dans son appartement, sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Son coeur battait encore à tout rompre quand il réalisa dans quel merdier il se trouvait à présent. Bordel, il ne la laissait pas indifférente et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire, c'était de la soumettre à une Promesse Intangible à son insu. Elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors première chose ! Le **baiser** devant chez elle était totalement imprévu. J'ai donc été aussi surprise que Drago quand ça a commencé à sortir de mon clavier.

Par contre, le **sort** pour l'obliger à l'épouser était, lui, totalement prévu, ah ah. A une époque, j'ai pensé les lier à un Serment inviolable, mais il aurait fallut quelqu'un pour sceller le pacte et je ne voyais pas du tout qui pourrait faire un truc pareil. Et les conséquences étant la mort, je trouve ça quand même un peu trop extrême. J'ai donc inventé le sort de la Promesse Intangible.

Et je peux dès à présent enfin vous annoncer que **l'intrigue principale** de la fic est enfin lancée. Le fil conducteur n'est donc pas comment il va s'y prendre pour toucher son héritage, mais comment ils vont bien pouvoir gérer une telle erreur de Drago.

Et donc, j'ai peur. M'attaquer à la gestion d'un **mariage forcé** n'est pas une mince affaire. J'espère que vous me ferez confiance pour tout ça. Si vous avez déjà lu mes autres histoires, vous comprendrez sans doute un peu quel angle je vais prendre pour la suite. Sinon, bah je vous assure que je me suis entourée d'une équipe de relecteur-rices au top pour ça. Je marche sur une corde raide et iels ne sont pas trop de 4 pour m'éviter de tomber.

Et comme annoncé la semaine dernière, le fait que Drago soit secrètement attiré par Hermione depuis des années peut sembler cliché mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette soirée, je vous assure que ce ne sera pas si facile entre eux.

La **semaine prochaine** , nous retrouverons bien évidemment **Hermione**... quand elle aura dessoûlé. Je pense, sans trop m'avancer, qu'il y en a un qui va prendre cher.

 **J'ai très très très très hâte (et peur) de lire vos réactions.**

A tout bientôt !

Cœurs sur vous,

Lyra


	6. Article V

Bonjour à vous !

Toujours là ? Tant mieux ! Je pense que nous sommes tou-te-s d'accord pour dire que Drago a réagi comme un sacré crétin... Ah la la, toujours là pour merder, le pti chouchou. Je suppose que vous attendez la réaction d'Hermione avec impatience, ah ah.

Bref !

Tant que j'y pense, **je pars en vacances du 12 au 25 juillet.** Je publierai donc l'article VI lundi prochain mais après, il faudra attendre mon retour pour avoir la suite... Désolée ^^ (En fait non, car sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrête chez Mery-Alice Gilbert et ça, c'est trop cool !).

BREF (oui, encore). Trêve de blabla, **réponses aux reviews anonymes** (RARA pour les intimes) et je vous laisse à votre lecture :

 **Siana :** Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur également :)

 **MZabiniMalefoy :** Ravie que ça te plaise ! Ah ça n'a pas été facile de maintenir le suspense sur cette fichue Promesse... Je ne voulais pas gâcher mon effet de surprise en en parlant dans le résumé mais j'avais trop hâte d'en arriver là quand même ^^ Pour le baiser, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, ah ah. Mais ça rend le tout encore plus horrible, non, de savoir qu'il aurait sans doute pu parvenir à ses fins de manière "traditionnelle" XD Oui, j'ai un côté sadique.  
J'espère que la réaction d'Hermione te plaire et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Ange :** Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura les infos sur la Promesse Intangible dès ce chapitre. Et je n'allais quand même pas mettre leurs vies en jeu avec un Serment inviolable, les pauvres (là, ça aurait vraiment inexcusable... Déjà que la Promesse en schmet, c'est pas rien...). Merci pour ta review !

 **Dramione love :** Hé hé ravie que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que la suite (et la réaction d'Hermione) te plairont tout autant :)

 **fan de Twilight :** Contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que la réaction d'Hermione sera à la hauteur :)

Je vous laisse avec Hermione. Encore **merci de tout mon cœur** pour vos nombreux retours. **Merci à mon équipe de relecteur-rices de choc** et à **J.K. Rowling** sans qui rien de tout ça n'existerait.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article V.**_

Hermione était confortablement installée à la table de sa cuisine en train de siroter un thé au jasmin quand un hibou strié vint frapper à sa fenêtre, la tirant ainsi de ses rêveries. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer du courrier à cette heure de la journée ?!

La jeune femme avait pris congé ce lundi, présageant qu'elle en aurait sans doute besoin pour se remettre des festivités du Ministère. De plus, elle accumulait pas mal de jours et sa cheffe avait menacé de la mettre en repos forcé si elle ne les écoulait pas. Elle acceptait donc, de temps en temps, de prendre une journée pour souffler.

Elle inspira profondément et décacheta l'enveloppe apportée par le volatile afin d'en lire le contenu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et elle se retint avec beaucoup de difficultés d'y mettre le feu quand elle en vint à bout. Mais c'était quoi, cette connerie ?! Elle devait rêver… C'était forcément une erreur, pas moyen qu'il en soit autrement ! Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle attrapa sa baguette et transplana jusqu'à l'expéditeur du message.

Hermione réapparut dans le hall d'un cabinet privé d'avocats et regarda autour d'elle afin d'identifier la plaque du bureau qui l'intéressait.

\- Bonjour… Je peux vous aider ? lui demanda une standardiste, visiblement surprise de la voir.

\- Blaise Zabini, lâcha la jeune femme, sans même chercher à être polie.

\- Deuxième porte à gauche…. Mais vous avez rendez-vous ? Pourrais-je avoir votre nom, afin de…

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea d'un pas vif dans la direction indiquée. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et fusilla son amant du regard.

\- Hermione ?! s'exclama Blaise, stupéfait. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon bureau en pyjama ?!

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en tendant devant elle le courrier qu'elle avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt, sans même relever le fait qu'effectivement, elle était toujours en pyjama.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est une invitation à te présenter au cabinet afin que nous puissions établir ton contrat de mariage, répondit Blaise, un peu sèchement. D'ailleurs, tu comptais me prévenir quand ?

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! D'où aurais-je à signer un tel contrat ?! Je ne fréquente personne d'autre que toi !

Blaise la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement perdu.

\- Alors ? J'attends ! insista-t-elle, furibonde.

\- Eh bien, bredouilla-t-il, pris de court, Drago Malefoy est passé ce matin pour demander à notre cabinet de nous occuper de votre contrat marital et mon patron m'a confié l'affaire, donc voilà… Mais tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es encore en pyjama en pleine après-midi ?!

\- Je suis en congé, mais ne change pas de sujet ! Comment ça, un contrat marital ?!

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie reçu, je n'ai fait qu'écoper de cette affaire, ce qui ne me réjouit pas spécialement, d'ailleurs. Mais comment peut-il demander un contrat de mariage sans que tu sois au courant ?

Et là, les souvenirs de leur soirée au Ministère revinrent d'un coup à Hermione. Ses vaines sollicitations pour obtenir des signatures afin de faire valider son projet de loi. Ce sorcier lui demandant qui elle était, au juste. Ginny ne faisant que parler de sa nouvelle grossesse. Ron n'ayant que son futur mariage en tête. Daphné, Théo, Malefoy et de nombreuses coupes de champagne… trop nombreuses. Malefoy et elle en tête à tête. Malefoy lui parlant de son futur mariage. Malefoy entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens…

Mais dans quel monde Drago Malefoy aurait-il volontairement entrelacé ses doigts aux siens ?! De quoi parlaient-ils encore, à ce moment-là ? De son mariage… et du fait qu'il devait épouser une née-Moldue. Un mauvais pressentiment gagna peu à peu Hermione. Non… il n'aurait quand même pas osé lui faire ça ?! Si ?

\- Son adresse…, gronda-t-elle, maîtrisant à peine les tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Pardon ? lui demanda Blaise, inconscient des souvenirs qui venaient de remonter à la surface.

\- Si c'est votre client, vous l'avez forcément. Je veux l'adresse de Malefoy.

\- Écoute, Hermione, je ne comprends rien du tout à ce qu'il se passe, tu n'as pas l'air au courant de ce contrat. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin a encore fichu ?

\- Je ne te demande pas d'analyser la situation, Blaise, je veux son adresse. Tout. De. Suite !

\- Je ne peux pas te la donner, répondit-il. Secret professionnel. Je suis désolé.

\- Très bien, pesta-t-elle. J'irai chercher l'information ailleurs !

Hermione transplana aussitôt. Elle ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point elle avait occulté sa soirée de samedi, au Ministère, et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer, loin de là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut devant chez Daphné et Théo et tambourina à leur porte. Théo vint lui ouvrir au bout de quelques minutes, clairement surpris de trouver une Hermione Granger en pyjama sur le pas de sa porte en pleine après-midi.

\- Hermione ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ça ne va pas ?

\- Je veux l'adresse de ton abruti de copain ! TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Attends, Hermione, calme-toi, je ne comprends rien, là…, tenta de modérer Théo. De qui parles-tu au juste ?

\- C'est bon, Théo, intervint Malefoy dans son dos. C'est moi qu'elle cherche.

Hermione tendit immédiatement sa baguette dans sa direction, menaçante.

\- Toi ! gronda-t-elle. Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi je viens de recevoir une lettre m'invitant à passer chez Fawley & Associés pour établir notre contrat de mariage ?!

\- Ils ont fait vite, grommela Drago, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Théo, clairement surpris par la nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu, Drago ?!

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais autant qu'on évite de parler de tout ça en pleine rue, leur fit remarquer Malefoy.

Hermione bouscula Théo pour rentrer dans la maison, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Malefoy.

\- Baisse ta baguette, Granger, l'invita-t-il à faire, calmement. On sait tous les deux que tu ne me feras rien.

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, à ta place ! gronda-t-elle, plus menaçante que jamais.

\- Bon, qui m'explique ? les coupa Théo en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu sais que je dois épouser une née-Moldue pour toucher mon héritage, déclara Drago, toujours aussi posé. J'ai décidé que ce serait Granger et voilà.

\- Et voilà ?! ET VOILÀ ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour ta défense, espèce de sale petit….

\- Wow, wow, wow, du calme, intervint Théo, une fois de plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil, Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a arbitrairement décidé qu'il voulait t'épouser que tu dois accepter…

Hermione ne répondit rien mais le contourna pour placer la pointe de sa baguette sous le menton de Malefoy, trop surpris par la manœuvre pour réagir.

\- Tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? grogna-t-elle, la voix tremblante de rage. Avoue que tu l'as fait ! C'est pour ça que tu as entremêlé nos doigts… Tu as osé me faire ça alors que j'étais ivre !

Malefoy ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder dans les yeux, non sans défi. Théo les observait en silence.

\- AVOUE ! cria-t-elle, folle de rage.

\- Très bien, admit Drago, toujours sans la quitter des yeux. Je le reconnais. Mais je pensais que je n'avais pas le choix… Tu n'aurais jamais accepté, sans ça…

\- Ça, on ne le saura jamais, espèce d'abruti, répondit-elle, à peine radoucie. J'avais passé une excellente soirée, Malefoy… J'ai sincèrement pensé que je m'étais peut-être trompée sur ton compte durant tout ce temps…

\- Je sais, confirma-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne pour éloigner sa baguette de son visage. Mais j'ai paniqué et maintenant, c'est trop tard.

\- Alors c'est ça, ton excuse ? Tu as paniqué ?! Mais dans quel monde vis-tu pour croire un seul instant que c'est correct d'imposer une Promesse Intangible à quelqu'un ?!

\- PARDON ?! s'exclama Théo, surpris par la révélation. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça, Drago !

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi de sa part ?! lui rétorqua Hermione. J'ai toujours pensé que Daphné et toi sous-estimiez les bassesses dont il était capable…

Elle sentait la colère gronder en elle, telle un monstre ravageur, et le fait qu'il garde le silence ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme, loin de là.

\- Et tu ne vas même pas t'excuser, je suppose ?

\- Ça changerait quoi ? Le sort est actif à présent et la seule façon de l'annuler est de tenir nos promesses…

\- Et vous êtes liés par quoi, au juste ? demanda Théo, curieux malgré la situation.

\- Elle m'épouse et, en compensation, je l'aide à faire passer sa loi pour les elfes, expliqua Drago.

\- Trop aimable à toi d'avoir prévu une contrepartie pour moi, répliqua Hermione, avec sarcasme. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Malefoy, j'étais saoule, je suis sûre que le sort est bancal ! Je compte bien trouver un moyen de l'annuler et te regarder sombrer dans la déchéance !

\- Je ne pense pas que tu y parviendras, Hermione, intervint Théo. Tu sais que je travaille au Service des usages abusifs de la magie et ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que ce cas de figure se présente…

\- Ce sort devrait être interdit ! gronda-t-elle. C'est totalement malhonnête !

\- Il n'y a que deux solutions pour annuler une Promesse Intangible et je pense que tu les connais déjà, Hermione, poursuivit Théo. Mais nous savons tous les trois que vous ne trouverez jamais un accord. Drago tient trop à… _son_ _héritage_ et toi, à ta loi.

En effet, Théo avait raison. Il n'y avait que deux moyens pour annuler une Promesse Intangible : soit les personnes liées tenaient leurs promesses, soit elles y renonçaient définitivement. Et même si Drago pouvait facilement renoncer à l'épouser, elle, et se trouver une autre née-Moldue, Hermione n'abandonnerait jamais sa loi. Offrir des conditions de travail décentes aux elfes de maison lui tenait à cœur depuis plus de dix ans et ce n'était pas près de changer. Et s'ils décidaient simplement d'occulter le sort, alors les faits concernés par celui-ci n'aboutiraient jamais favorablement. Autrement dit, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait se marier et la loi n'aurait aucune chance d'être validée un jour, tout simplement.

Elle regarda Malefoy qui venait de prendre appui sur un des murs de l'entrée, juste à côté de la porte, et un dernier souvenir de leur soirée lui revint en mémoire. Le rouge lui monta immédiatement aux joues. Par Merlin, elle l'avait embrassé lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagnée… Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lut dans le sien qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose.

\- Tu as tout gâché, déclara-t-elle d'une voix subitement lasse, sans le quitter des yeux. Je ne pourrai _jamais_ te le pardonner.

Puis elle resserra son emprise sur sa baguette et transplana jusqu'à chez elle où elle laissa enfin couler les larmes de rage qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre.

.

Un feu magique apparut dans la cheminée d'Hermione et la tête de Daphné se détacha des flammes.

\- Hermione ? C'est moi… Je viens d'apprendre ce que Drago t'a fait, je peux venir ?

La jeune femme acquiesça en soupirant et son amie sortit des flammes quelques instants plus tard.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait fait une chose pareille, déclara-t-elle sans autre préambule. Quand je suis rentrée chez nous, Théo était encore en train de le traiter de tous les noms ! Non mais franchement, je le savais capable de beaucoup de choses pour atteindre ses objectifs mais, là, c'est le bouquet !

\- Je ne comprends pas, lui répondit Hermione après l'avoir invitée à s'asseoir. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas la seule née-Moldue de Grande-Bretagne… Il aurait pu proposer un accord à n'importe qui d'autre, elles auraient été nombreuses à accepter ! Pourquoi m'obliger, moi ?!

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, la perspective de perdre tout ce que ses ancêtres ont mis des siècles à construire l'a vraiment chamboulé… Il n'est pas fichu de garder une fille, il les trouve toutes relativement insipides et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver marié à une gourde. Il dit que malgré ton côté agaçant, tu es cultivée et tu sais te tenir en société.

\- C'est absurde, insista Hermione. On ne s'apprécie même pas…

\- Vous savez faire bonne figure quand il le faut, comme lors de notre mariage, à Théo et moi. Et samedi soir, vous vous êtes plutôt bien entendus… Enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui que ne l'est Théo et il y a tellement de choses entre eux que j'ignore encore. Leur relation est très particulière. J'ai appris à m'en accommoder, mais je ne les comprends pas toujours.

\- J'ai du mal à réaliser que je vais réellement devoir me marier avec Drago Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, quoi ! Mais comment je vais bien pouvoir expliquer ça à mes amis ?! Harry, Ginny et Ron savent que nous, nous sommes amies, mais l'épouser lui leur sera tout simplement inconcevable !

\- On trouvera quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas. Les Serpentard sont particulièrement doués pour trouver des moyens de garder la face, quelle que soit la situation.

\- Hors de question que je lui fournisse un héritier, en tout cas ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans ses projets, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, vous allez faire un contrat marital, non ? Rien ne t'empêche d'imposer tes propres conditions.

\- C'est vrai…, admit Hermione. Tu viendras avec moi ? Tu resteras à mes côtés durant toute cette épreuve ?

\- Bien sûr, Hermione ! Tu es mon amie, je ne te laisserai pas seule, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne boirai plus jamais de ma vie, gronda-t-elle en réponse.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, connaissant Drago comme je le connais, s'il a vraiment décidé qu'il voulait que ce soit toi et pas une autre, il aurait de toute façon trouvé le moyen de te lier à lui. C'est la personne la plus déterminée que je connaisse. A part toi, peut-être…

\- Théo était au courant ? lui demanda Hermione, légèrement inquiète par la réponse.

\- Pour le fait qu'il doive épouser une née-Moldue, oui. Pour la Promesse Intangible, absolument pas. Il l'aurait dissuadé de faire une chose pareille. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que cette partie était préméditée… Ça ne change rien au résultat mais je pense sincèrement qu'à la base, ils cherchaient simplement à te convaincre d'accepter. Enfin, c'est ce que Théo m'a dit et je le crois.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe, grommela-t-elle en réponse.

Prémédité ou pas, elle se retrouvait bel et bien liée à Malefoy par une Promesse Intangible et allait donc devoir l'épouser au risque de ne jamais pouvoir améliorer les conditions de travail des elfes de maison.

.

.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione et Daphné attendaient patiemment dans la salle d'attente de chez Fawley & Associés que Blaise les reçoive. Drago et Théo patientaient de l'autre côté de la pièce et si Théo et Daphné échangeaient régulièrement des regards gênés, Drago et Hermione, eux, s'ignoraient royalement.

Elle avait pris congé et passé tout son temps libre à essayer de trouver une parade pour faire annuler la Promesse, en vain. Heureusement, Théo l'avait aidée dans ses recherches en lui donnant accès aux archives du Service des Usages abusifs de la magie, mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : en l'état actuel de la loi, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour faire annuler le sort.

Elle avait par ailleurs hésité à en parler à Harry, mais avait vite conclu qu'il ne pourrait rien changer à la situation. A part sans doute en lui proposant d'envoyer Malefoy à Azkaban, ce qui n'aurait réglé en rien son problème. Elle en avait donc conclu qu'il valait mieux garder ses amis dans l'ignorance, d'autant plus que Ginny étant enceinte, ils avaient d'autres niffleurs à secouer.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Mademoiselle Granger ? les interpella la standardiste qui avait déjà accueilli Hermione la fois précédente, Maître Zabini va vous recevoir.

Hermione retint une petite exclamation dédaigneuse. C'était quand même un comble que l'avocat qui allait lier son destin à celui de Malefoy soit également l'homme qui lui donnait secrètement des orgasmes depuis quelques mois.

Les quatre jeunes adultes pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Blaise et s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la table, l'avocat la présidant.

\- Bien, déclara Blaise une fois qu'ils furent tous installés. Je vais commencer par faire un résumé de la situation afin de vérifier que nous partons bien tous sur les mêmes bases, ça vous va ?

Malefoy et Hermione approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, en silence.

\- Donc ! Abraxas Malefoy a ajouté une clause exceptionnelle dans son testament, juste avant de mourir, imposant à son petit-fils, Drago Malefoy ici présent, d'épouser une née-Moldue s'il voulait pouvoir toucher son héritage. Monsieur Malefoy a décidé qu'Hermione Granger serait l'heureuse élue et a donc scellé sa décision en lui imposant une Promesse Intangible alors qu'elle était ivre. Toujours aussi classe, à ce que je vois, Malefoy…

\- Je t'emmerde, Zabini, tu n'es pas là pour donner ton avis mais pour faire ton boulot ! le coupa Malefoy.

\- Surveille ton langage, intervint Hermione. Il ne fait que souligner ta médiocrité, assume-la !

\- Ne commencez pas, les pria Théo. La situation est déjà assez délicate comme ça…

\- La faute à qui ? grommela Hermione.

\- S'il-te-plaît…, la modéra Daphné.

\- Soit, reprit Blaise, reprenant un ton professionnel. J'ai préparé un contrat de mariage avec les remarques de chacune des deux parties concernées. Le mariage sera donc célébré à Las Vegas le cinq juin prochain, jour du vingt-cinquième anniversaire du futur marié, justifiant ainsi sa présence sur place et donnant ainsi le temps à Hermione de négocier des congés supplémentaires auprès de son employeur.

\- Un mariage à Vegas, tellement romantique…, souligna Hermione, moqueuse.

\- Tu préfèrerais une cérémonie traditionnelle dans le parc du Manoir Malefoy, peut-être ? répliqua Malefoy.

\- Non merci, Vegas sera très bien. Ville de tous les excès et de la déchéance, tout à fait dans le thème…

\- Reprenons, voulez-vous ? les coupa Blaise. Vous devrez habiter ensemble dans le manoir du Somerset où réside Drago actuellement. Hermione peut cependant garder son appartement. Chambres séparées, pas de devoir conjugal. C'est bien ça ?

\- Parfait, approuvèrent les futurs mariés.

\- Interdiction de parler de l'accord à qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas présent dans cette pièce aujourd'hui, reprit Blaise.

\- Une clause typiquement Malefoy, préserver les apparences avant tout..., commenta Hermione.

\- Si tu veux pouvoir faire passer ta stupide loi en profitant de nos relations, il faut jouer le jeu des Sang-Pur, Granger, lui répondit-il.

\- Je ne suis PAS une Sang-Pur ! lui rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Et c'est pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui, il faut suivre !

\- Ça suffit, les coupa Théo. Qu'on en finisse, s'il-vous-plaît…

\- Bien, poursuivit Blaise. Dernier point : séparation des biens. Hermione n'aura pas accès aux coffres des Malefoy à Gringotts mais un autre sera ouvert à son nom où une compensation pécuniaire sera versée tous les mois…

\- Je ne veux pas de son fichu argent, j'en ai assez pour mon propre bien ! Qu'il le garde !

\- Hors de question que tu passes pour une pauvrette alors que nous serons mariés, Granger, répliqua Malefoy.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi. L'argent reçu avec l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe que l'on m'a remis pour avoir aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort a amplement suffit à remplir mon propre coffre. Si tu as trop d'argent, utilise-le donc pour m'aider à faire valider ma loi. Après tout, c'est ta part de la Promesse à tenir, non ?

\- Malefoy ? Tu valides cet ajustement ? lui demanda Blaise.

Ce dernier approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Bien, déclara finalement l'avocat. Je pense donc que nous avons fait le tour. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Les conditions pour notre futur divorce ? proposa Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais mariée avec lui une fois la Promesse tenue.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la salle.

\- Je… je pensais que tu le savais, répondit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Le divorce n'est pas autorisé chez les Sang-Pur du Registre… C'est une loi archaïque, je te l'accorde, mais malheureusement toujours d'application…

\- C'est une blague ?! s'offusqua-t-elle, blême.

\- Malheureusement non, confirma Daphné, à ses côtés. Crois-moi, ma mère a tout fait pour tenter de quitter légalement mon père et c'est impossible.

\- Merveilleux ! s'exclama Hermione, ricanant nerveusement face à cette nouvelle. Tout simplement fabuleux. Drago Malefoy, tu es vraiment un immonde salaud !

Le concerné se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- Nous pouvons donc clore le contrat ? Tu as besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir, Hermione ? demanda Blaise, sensiblement mal à l'aise face à toute la situation.

\- C'est bon pour moi, approuva Drago.

Hermione, elle, hésita quelques instants à tout envoyer promener. Elle pourrait tout à fait vivre heureuse sans jamais pouvoir se marier, le mariage n'était pas une fin en soi. De nombreux couples à travers le monde vivaient heureux sans en passer par là, c'était loin d'être un problème la concernant. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à être concernée par cette histoire. Les conditions de travail et de vie de centaines d'elfes à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne dépendaient de la loi qu'elle voulait faire passer.

Être mariée à Malefoy ne l'empêcherait pas de profiter de la vie. Il lui suffirait juste de se montrer discrète et ça, ce ne serait vraiment pas un problème. Après tout, Daphné ignorait toujours tout de ses interludes avec son ex-beau-frère et Harry n'était au courant que parce qu'elle avait lâché l'information, lasse de le voir se morfondre pour elle. Et encore, il ignorait l'identité de la personne qui partageait régulièrement ses draps. Elle n'envisageait pas d'être maman pour l'instant, se satisfaisant pleinement de son rôle de tata. Et si l'envie venait un jour, il y avait suffisamment de lacunes dans le contrat pour lui laisser des possibilités.

Par contre, si elle renonçait à tenir la Promesse, la loi concernant les conditions de travail des elfes de maison ne passerait jamais et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Ces êtres étaient traités comme des esclaves depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle fasse passer son bonheur personnel avant eux. Les elfes méritaient d'être traités décemment et vu la façon dont elle était reçue chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'aborder sa loi avec les membres du Magenmagot, ce n'était pas près d'arriver si elle ne s'en mêlait pas. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu renoncer à la Promesse et tenter de trouver une alternative pour la protection des elfes, mais elle rencontrait déjà des difficultés pour trouver des soutiens alors qui pourrait bien mener ce combat à sa place ?

\- J'accepte, déclara finalement Hermione. Donne-moi ça que je le signe.

Malefoy poussa un petit soupir de soulagement à peine perceptible et la jeune femme se retint de l'insulter une fois de plus. Après tout, dans moins de deux semaines, ils seraient mariés et il fallait à présent qu'elle se fasse à cette idée.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? lui demanda Daphné à ses côtés.

\- C'est trop tard à présent, tu le sais parfaitement...

Son amie ne répondit rien mais lui prit la main dans une étreinte compatissante.

Professionnel, Blaise leur fit signer leur contrat de mariage et le dupliqua d'un coup de baguette pour leur en remettre à chacun une copie. Drago quitta la pièce peu de temps après, sans saluer qui que ce soit, mais Théo s'attarda un peu.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, Hermione, lui dit-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Théo, tu n'y es pour rien. Et vu que je vais devoir garder toute cette histoire secrète, je suis contente qu'au moins Daphné et toi soyez au courant.

\- Nous serons toujours là pour toi, l'assura-t-il avant de partir rejoindre Drago.

\- Tu veux faire quoi, à présent ? lui demanda ensuite Daphné.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule… Merci pour ton soutien, en tout cas.

\- C'est normal, voyons ! Je ne réalise toujours pas qu'il a réellement fait un truc pareil…

\- J'ai encore un truc à demander à Blaise, lui répondit Hermione. Tu peux y aller, si tu veux. Merci encore.

\- Pas de souci, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, à n'importe quelle heure.

Puis Daphné la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, peu habituée aux étreintes amicales, et quitta le bureau de Blaise à son tour.

Ce dernier s'était légèrement éloigné, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre de son bureau, pendant que la jeune femme parlait à ses amis. Quand Daphné eût refermé la porte derrière elle, il se tourna vers Hermione et lui ouvrit les bras. Elle s'y réfugia immédiatement en pleurant.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé pour toi, déclara-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, déclara-t-elle peu après en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. J'ai besoin que m'aides à ne plus penser à rien.

Blaise sourit avec arrogance et la prit dans ses bras, la maintenant sous les fesses. Hermione enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille pour plus de stabilité. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il la déposa sur la table où Drago et elle venaient tout juste de signer leur contrat de mariage et redoubla d'inventivité afin de lui changer les idées.

* * *

.

* * *

Et non, **pas de violence physique** ! Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait, notez bien, mais je trouve personnellement que s'envoyer en l'air à l'endroit même où elle a signé son contrat de mariage est une vengeance bien plus jouissive (dans tous les sens du terme, mdr).

Et donc, **pas de divorce non plus**. Enfin... Je ne suis vraiment pas sympas avec eux, en fait XD

Vous avez les **conséquences potentielles d'une Promesse Intangible**. En soit, Hermione aurait pu refuser le mariage. Le choix n'aurait pas été facile, certes, mais elle avait une échappatoire. Mais Hermione serait prête à beaucoup de sacrifices pour protéger les plus faibles, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moche de la part de Drago d'avoir mis ça dans l'équation XD (pour info, ce sort est une invention de moi, vous ne le retrouverez pas dans le Monde Magique de J.K. Rowling).

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plait toujours. **Gardez à l'esprit que cette histoire fera au moins 30 articles et nous n'en sommes qu'au 5e**. Tout ça est bien loin d'être fini !

Oh, et pour celleux que ça avait interpellé au début, **j'appelle mes chapitres des articles** à cause : du testament, du contrat de mariage, de la loi de protection des elfes à faire passer. J'ai trouvé que ça allait bien ^^

Comme annoncé au note de début, **je pars bientôt en vacances**. Lundi prochain, nous retrouverons **Drago** pour un pti voyage à **Vegas** ! De quoi patienter jusqu'à mon retour (pas de ma faute si ffnet ne permet pas de programmer des publications ^^).

Je vous ferai des coucous sur ma page FB (Lyra Muushya) pendant ce temps là :)

 **J'ai vraiment très hâte de lire vos réactions.**

 **Belle journée et à bientôt !**


	7. Article VI

**Bonjour à vous !**

Premièrement, vous avez peut-être été surpris-e-s de découvrir mon **changement de pseudo**... Cela faisait un moment que je voulais changer le "Muushya". C'est un vieux pseudo qui me rattache à beaucoup de choses et il était temps que je "casse" tout ça. Je ne voulais pas pour autant un nom trop "HP friendly". Je n'ai absolument rien contre les personnes qui font ce choix mais... Vous savez, mes titres ont généralement plusieurs lectures, je ne les choisis pas au hasard. Il en va de même pour ce pseudo.

Lyra reste Lyra car A la croisée des mondes aura toujours une place à part dans mon coeur. Après, y a mon côté HP. De base, je suis une Serdaigle, aucun doute là-dessus, mais j'ai aussi clairement une tendance Serpy. En anglais, ça donne Raverin (Ravenclaw + Slytherin). Voilà donc la raison de l'évolution. Lyra Raverin, Ly Raverin, Lyra Verin. Donc y a bien un clin d'oeil HP dans ce choix :).

Je sais ce que vous vous dites... "Elle est gentille avec ses histoires de pseudo mais on en a rien à secouer, nous. **On veut du Dramiooooooone** ". Bah vous allez en avoir tout plein. Merci encore pour vos nombreux retours face à cette fic. J'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser que ma "bête" idée de base vous intéresse autant. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là.

Je vais donc limiter le reste de mon blabla pour la note de fin et vous laisser à votre lecture.

 **Merci** à Mery-Alice, Karine, Damelith et Cailean pour leur relecture

 **Merci** à J.K. Rowling pour son oeuvre.

 **Merci** à vous de me lire

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci ! Contente que tu aies aimé.

 **Alexandra :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que tu aies aimé. Quelle symbolique dans cet acte... Ah ah. Je m'amuse trop à imaginer la tête de Drago s'il venait à l'apprendre (s'il vient à l'apprendre... ;) ). Ravie que tu prennes toujours autant de plaisir à me lire et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas par après. A bientôt !

 **Guest :** (guest-gust ou habitué-e qui a oublié d'écrire son pseudo ?). Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Allez, direction Vegas !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article VI.**_

Drago et Théo se trouvaient au Portoport de Londres, attendant que Daphné et Hermione les rejoignent pour se rendre au terminal à destination des États-Unis. Ils devraient faire une première escale à Boston pour éviter que leurs métabolismes ne soient trop perturbés par un déplacement très longue distance, mais le voyage ne leur prendrait pas beaucoup de temps.

Drago aurait préféré réserver un Portoloin privatif pour partir directement de chez lui ou de chez Théo, mais ce dernier lui avait fait remarquer que s'ils voulaient que leur mariage soit crédible, ils ne devaient pas donner l'impression de se cacher, bien au contraire. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait à présent au milieu de la populace, à attendre que sa future épouse daigne se montrer.

Sa future épouse… Drago était totalement partagé entre la culpabilité du sort qu'il lui avait imposé et la satisfaction d'être parvenu à ses fins. Certes, pour l'instant elle le détestait, mais si elle avait déjà eu envie de l'embrasser une fois, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Et quand le jeu en valait la chandelle, Drago savait se montrer très patient.

Daphné et Hermione finirent par arriver et les quatre sorciers suivirent le marquage rouge au sol pour s'orienter jusqu'à leur zone de départ. Théo et Daphné parlaient avec beaucoup trop d'exubérance pour que ce soit naturel, attirant ainsi l'attention des voyageurs sur leur petit groupe. Drago affichait un sourire de circonstance – après tout, officiellement, ils partaient pour fêter son anniversaire – mais Hermione, elle, ne prononçait pas le moindre mot.

\- Tu pourrais faire un minimum semblant d'être heureuse de partir, Granger, lui fit remarquer Drago à voix basse.

\- Oh oui, je suis tellement, mais tellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller me marier contre ma volonté, gronda-t-elle en réponse.

Drago retint un soupir. Après tout, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui reprocher sa réaction.

.

Leur voyage jusqu'à Las Vegas s'était déroulé de manière relativement sereine. Tant que Drago évitait de s'adresser directement à elle, Hermione parvenait à se dérider et à faire preuve d'un minimum de bonne humeur. Mais il fallait aussi avouer que Théo et Daphné redoublaient d'efforts afin de maintenir l'ambiance la plus saine possible dans leur petit groupe, ce qui, au vu des circonstances, était loin d'être facile.

Ils n'étaient restés que quelques heures au Portoport de Boston, suffisamment pour ne pas trop souffrir du déplacement, et Hermione avait voulu en profiter pour aller visiter un quelconque musée moldu. Théo l'avait accompagnée, laissant Drago seul avec Daphné. Ou plutôt tout seul avec Daphné qui tirait la tronche à ses côtés. Elle ne lui pardonnait toujours pas d'avoir lié son amie à une Promesse Intangible pour pouvoir l'épouser. Ce qui, objectivement, était tout à fait compréhensible.

Mais à présent, ils se trouvaient dans le hall du Leprechaun, hôtel sorcier rattaché au casino du même nom. Les salles de jeux moldues leur étaient interdites, trop de sorciers ayant tenté de s'enrichir en profitant de leurs pouvoirs magiques. Drago se rendit à la réception afin de les enregistrer.

\- Bonjour, j'ai réservé une suite au nom de Malefoy.

\- En effet, Monsieur, déclara le standardiste en parcourant le registre posé sur son comptoir. La Golden Rainbow, dernier étage.

Drago confirma d'un signe de tête avant de prendre la clé tendue par l'employé, puis les quatre sorciers se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs afin d'accéder à leurs chambres.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Théo et Daphné allèrent déposer leurs affaires dans l'une des chambres et Drago se dirigeait vers l'autre quand Hermione s'interposa devant lui, lui barrant le passage de ses bras tendus.

\- Et où crois-tu aller comme ça, Malefoy ?! lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement agressive.

\- Dans ma chambre, pourquoi ? lui répondit-il plus calmement.

\- Je te signale que tu as cru malin de réserver une suite avec seulement deux chambres. La seconde est pour moi !

\- On va se marier dans quelques heures, Granger, on est donc censés être un couple. Réserver une suite avec plus de chambres n'aurait pas semblé crédible.

\- Grand bien me fasse ! Tu te débrouilles. On va peut-être se marier, mais on ne partagera jamais la même chambre. C'est dans notre contrat marital !

\- Oh ça va, ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi ! Tu sais d'ailleurs aussi bien que moi qu'i peine un mois, tu n'aurais pas été totalement contre cette idée…

Un flash du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé passa clairement entre eux et les joues d'Hermione virèrent au rouge face au sous-entendu.

\- Oui, et tu as tout gâché, comme d'habitude, déclara Hermione avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Ainsi, elle ne niait pas ? Décidément, elle parvenait à le surprendre chaque fois un peu plus.

En se retournant pour aller se poser sur le canapé de la suite, Drago réalisa que Théo et Daphné avaient observé leur altercation.

\- Je vais aller la voir, les prévint Daphné avant d'aller rejoindre son amie.

\- Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera un jour ? demanda Drago à Théo, une fois seuls.

\- Peut-être quand elle saura que tu es amoureux d'elle depuis une dizaine d'années et que tu n'as pas fait ça par pur caprice, oui…

\- La ferme ! gronda Drago. Et je ne suis pas amoureux ! Elle ne me laisse juste pas indifférent, nuance.

\- C'est bien que tu reconnaisses déjà ça, se moqua son ami.

Un silence légèrement gêné s'installa entre eux, que Théo brisa quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Sinon, c'était quoi, ça ?

\- Ça quoi ? Tu parles de Granger qui fait encore sa crise ?

\- Non, je parle du sous-entendu que j'avais déjà relevé la dernière fois, quand elle a débarqué chez moi en pyjama pour t'étriper. Il s'est passé quoi au juste, entre vous, lors de cette fameuse soirée ?

\- Rien de spécial…

\- Drago !

\- Bon, ok, céda-t-il en soupirant. Elle était ivre, je l'ai donc raccompagnée chez elle et elle m'a embrassé.

\- Oh… Merlin ! Et tu lui as imposé une Promesse Intangible quand même ?! T'es con ou quoi ?!

\- Mais non, j'ai lancé le sort quand nous étions encore au Ministère, tu penses bien que je ne l'aurais pas fait, sinon…

\- Avec toi, va savoir…

\- Chut ! le coupa Drago. Je crois qu'elles vont sortir…

La porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit et le cœur de Drago loupa un battement quand elles en sortirent. Hermione était visiblement apprêtée pour leur futur mariage. La jeune femme portait une longue robe légèrement vaporeuse bleu ciel dont le tissu se croisait sur le bustier. Les bretelles étaient faites de fleurs brodées de la même couleur et recouvraient délicatement ses épaules. Elle avait laissé ses boucles brunes retomber librement dans son dos et un léger maquillage mettait ses lèvres en valeur.

Drago eut un début d'érection juste en la regardant et se réjouit d'être actuellement assis sur le canapé il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à masquer sa réaction autrement.

\- Tu es tout simplement sublime, Hermione, la complimenta Théo.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle en rosissant légèrement.

Drago ressentit une pointe de jalousie face à ces propos. C'est lui qui aurait dû pouvoir le lui dire, mais il savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté le compliment s'il était venu de lui.

\- Mais… ça ne porte pas malheur si le futur marié voit la robe avant le mariage ?! s'étonna Théo.

\- Oh la la, si ! Quelle horreur ! Merlin nous préserve du drame ! répondit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Bon ! les coupa Daphné avant que ça ne dérape. Viens, Hermione, je vais enfiler ma robe et on y va.

La porte de la seconde chambre se ferma sur elles et Théo et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau.

\- Ça va, mec ? Tu es tout pâle…, lui demanda Théo.

Drago laissa échapper un soupir avant de répondre :

\- J'aurais tellement aimé que cette journée se passe différemment…

\- Je sais, le réconforta Théo en lui serrant doucement l'épaule. Mais tout n'est peut-être pas perdu entre vous… C'est encore frais, c'est normal qu'elle soit en colère. Mais si elle t'a déjà embrassé…

\- Peut-être…, le coupa Drago, n'ayant pas très envie d'entendre des hypothèses sur son futur avec elle.

Il les avait sans doute déjà toutes envisagées lui-même.

\- Mais le jour de notre mariage, lui, sera à jamais gâché par ma connerie, reprit-il. Merci, en tout cas…

\- De ?

\- D'être là, de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai fait.

\- Tu t'en veux suffisamment pour nous deux, répondit Théo en haussant les épaules, désolé pour lui.

En effet, s'il avait su comment la soirée finirait par évoluer, jamais il ne l'aurait soumise à une Promesse Intangible. S'il avait su qu'il avait la moindre chance avec elle, il l'aurait tout simplement séduite depuis longtemps. Ou il aurait essayé, du moins…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daphné et Hermione sortirent de la chambre. Daphné avait enfilé une robe vert foncé, tirant légèrement sur le noir, marquant par ce choix de couleur son désaccord face à la situation, mais Drago ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Une fois de plus, il était subjugué par la vision d'Hermione. Bientôt, elle serait son épouse et, malgré les circonstances, cette idée le remplissait de joie.

Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux depuis longtemps. Étant née-Moldue, ses parents n'auraient jamais approuvé une telle relation et Drago avait donc étouffé tout désir dans l'œuf. Il était plutôt satisfait de sa vie, profitant simplement des occasions qui se présentaient à lui, croquant la vie à pleines dents. Il aurait peut-être fini par tomber amoureux, se stabiliser et fonder une famille. Ou pas. Globalement, ça lui était plutôt égal.

Quand il avait pris connaissance de la Clause, il avait tout d'abord maudit son grand-père. Comment Abraxas Malefoy avait-il pu lui imposer un mariage avec une née-Moldue ?! Les mariages arrangés entre Sang-Pur n'étaient pas rares, il aurait pu le comprendre, mais là ?! A quoi avait bien pu penser ce vieux fou pour faire ajouter cette Clause à son testament ? Qu'une lignée aussi pure que les Malefoy s'éteigne de façon si… arbitraire était tout simplement absurde.

Non pas que Drago partageât encore les mêmes idées que son père, loin de là. Abraxas avait toujours été plus progressiste que Lucius, expliquant à Drago qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à se lier à des gens de moindre importance si ça pouvait servir les intérêts de la famille. Drago n'avait donc pas hésité à faire profil bas lorsque Voldemort, pourtant de Sang-mêlé, avait tenté de prendre le pouvoir. Mais il avait malgré tout été soulagé que Potter parvienne à le vaincre, conscient que son père et lui n'étaient que des pions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis, il s'était promis qu'il ne se laisserait plus manipuler par qui que ce soit et qu'il ferait honneur à la mémoire de son grand-père en s'immisçant dans les coulisses du pouvoir plutôt qu'en les subissant.

Mais il apprenait encore à tenir tête à son père. S'opposer à Lucius Malefoy n'était pas chose aisée et il n'aurait sans doute pas pris le risque de fréquenter sérieusement une née-Moldue si son grand-père ne lui avait pas forcé la main. La raison pour laquelle il lui avait imposé cette Clause était encore assez obscure aux yeux de Drago mais là, en regardant Hermione, qui pourtant le fusillait du regard, ça lui était totalement égal. Il allait épouser la seule femme qui parvenait réellement à le mettre dans tous ses états et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Changer ses représentations à son sujet viendrait plus tard. Ils auraient toute la vie devant eux pour ça.

\- Drago ? l'interpella Théo, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- Elles sont parties, on ferait mieux d'aller nous habiller aussi pour les rejoindre. Vous devez passer devant le Mage dans une heure…

\- Je vais dans la salle de bain, répondit-il en sortant un costume de son sac.

.

Drago rejoignit Théo quelques minutes plus tard, parfaitement apprêté. Il portait un costume trois pièces bleu marine, un nœud papillon assorti et une chemise blanche. Théo et Daphné avaient choisi leurs tenues et, apparemment, ils seraient coordonnés.

\- Pourquoi bleu, au fait ? demanda Drago à Théo.

\- Hermione a refusé de se marier en blanc et Daphné a pensé que le bleu vous mettrait tous les deux en valeur. Elle a dit que ça ferait ressortir tes yeux…

\- Ok… C'est vrai que Granger est plutôt renversante, dans cette robe…

Théo se contenta de lui retourner un clin d'œil, puis les deux sorciers sortirent de la suite pour aller retrouver les filles au bar de l'hôtel. Ils les repérèrent assez facilement et slalomèrent entre les tables pour les rejoindre.

\- Vas-y, j'arrive tout de suite, déclara soudainement Théo en faisant demi-tour.

Drago se retrouva seul et se dirigea vers Daphné et Hermione qui étaient plongées en pleine conversation. Elles ne le virent pas arriver et il se plaça discrètement dans leur dos pour les épier. Décidément. Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude mais, pour l'instant, la curiosité était bien trop grande pour ne pas en profiter.

\- Je me sens tellement… impuissante, déclara Hermione en soupirant. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi faible de ma vie…

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu avais prévu, Hermione, mais essaie de voir la situation du bon côté.

\- J'avoue que là, j'ai quand même du mal…

\- Pense aux elfes. Drago s'est engagé à tout faire pour t'aider à faire passer ta loi. Il ne reviendra pas sur sa parole.

\- Normal, ça fait partie de la Promesse Intangible…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, la coupa Daphné. Enfin si, mais même sans ça. Drago a ses défauts, je ne prétendrai jamais le contraire, mais il peut aussi être fiable, tu sais ? Il ne revient jamais sur une parole donnée.

\- Si tu le dis…

En effet. Drago avait parfois tendance à oublier que même si Daphné ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Théo, elle avait aussi appris à le percer à jour à force de le côtoyer.

\- Mais oui ! Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça pour l'instant, Hermione, reprit Daphné, mais je pense que la vie pourrait être beaucoup plus… simple entre vous. Je ne te demande pas de l'excuser pour ce qu'il a fait mais à présent, vous êtes liés. Tu n'as pas trop le choix. Ou tu passes le reste de ta vie à le maudire, ou tu profites de la situation.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu vas bientôt être une Malefoy, avec tout ce que ça implique. La loi pour la protection des elfes n'est qu'une première étape. Avec les relations que ce nom va t'apporter, combinées au fait qu'Harry Potter est l'un de tes meilleurs amis, toutes les portes vont s'ouvrir devant toi.

Une fois de plus, Drago pensa que Daphné avait tout à fait raison. Il n'avait pas choisi Hermione que parce qu'elle lui plaisait, mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'elle était la seule née-Moldue capable de supporter le poids d'être une Malefoy.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu me servir de mon amitié avec Harry ! protesta Hermione.

\- Je sais, oui, mais quand les gens vont apprendre que tu as épousé Drago, ils vont nécessairement s'intéresser à toi de plus près. Tu imagines, le seul héritier de la dynastie Malefoy qui épouse une née-Moldue à Las Vegas ?! Tu sous-estimes totalement l'impact que cette nouvelle va avoir sur la communauté magique !

En effet… Et Drago n'avait pas hâte du tout d'arriver à cette phase de leur mariage. Personne ne comprendrait. A part son père et Humphrey Flint, bien évidemment…

\- Peut-être…, marmonna Hermione, visiblement à contrecœur. J'ai toujours détesté me retrouver au centre de l'attention…

\- Je sais, mais tu peux être certaine que ce sera le cas, affirma Daphné. Crois-moi. Je sais que les potins, ça ne t'intéresse pas mais moi, oui. Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu dois te dérider…

Daphné sortit quelque chose de son sac que Drago ne put voir mais l'exclamation qui échappa à Hermione l'informa rapidement de la situation.

\- Un appareil photo ?! Il faut vraiment immortaliser cette immonde journée ?!

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi crois-tu que vous avez des tenues assorties ?! On est amies depuis combien de temps, à présent ? Quatre ans ? Et tu n'as toujours pas retenu cette information capitale ? Qu'est-ce qui importe le plus à un Sang-pur ?

\- Les apparences…, grommela Hermione.

\- Exactement ! s'exclama Daphné, enthousiaste. Votre mariage doit sembler crédible aux yeux de tous et pour ça, rien de mieux que les photos. De toute façon, un mariage Malefoy doit d'office apparaître dans les Chroniques Sang-pur, c'est inévitable.

\- Et vos fichues photos de sorciers bougent…, bougonna à nouveau Hermione.

\- Oui et si tu n'es pas naturelle, tes amis n'y croiront jamais… Et vous vous êtes engagés à ce que personne d'autre que Théo, Blaise et moi soyons au courant de la situation.

\- Je sais… Tu as raison.

Drago vit Hermione inspirer profondément, se redresser légèrement et replacer une mèche de ses cheveux. Il décida qu'il était plus que temps de se manifester avant d'être surpris à les épier.

\- Bonsoir, mesdames, la place est libre ? leur demanda-t-il, enjôleur.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon petit Dragoninou ! s'exclama Hermione en se retournant pour le prendre dans ses bras, sous le regard étonné de Daphné.

D'abord surpris par sa réaction, Drago la serra doucement contre lui en effleurant discrètement ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

\- Merci Pupucinette et désolé pour le retard, répondit-il, jouant le jeu du surnom idiot. Tu sais ce que c'est !

\- Pupucinette ?! gronda Hermione à voix basse.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Et si vous évitiez ce genre d'aberrations et vous contentiez de vos prénoms ? proposa Daphné, chuchotant à son tour.

\- Il vaut mieux, oui, confirma Hermione. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me remettre un jour d'avoir entendu le mot « Pupucinette » dans la bouche de… Drago.

\- Sinon, où est _mon_ mari ? demanda Daphné.

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il revenait et a filé…

\- Ah, le voilà, s'exclama Daphné, enthousiaste. Il est beau dans son costume, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, confirma Hermione mais je dois avouer que vous avez parfaitement choisi celui de Drago il lui va à la perfection…

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de sa future épouse et fut surpris de voir qu'elle était sincère.

\- Merci, lui répondit-il, sobrement. Mais je suis tout simplement insignifiant à tes côtés…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le réprimanda Hermione en rougissant.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu que tout le monde dans cette salle, sans exception, te dévorait des yeux, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

La jeune femme lui donna une petite tape agacée sur le bras, mais elle ne put masquer la chair de poule qui ornait les siens.

\- Et voilà ! déclara Théo, qui venait de les rejoindre, en tendant un bouquet de fleurs blanches à Hermione. Pas de mariage sans fleurs !

\- Elles sont magnifiques, il ne fallait pas, Théo…, le remercia-t-elle en portant le bouquet devant son visage pour le sentir.

Drago ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Bon, eh bien, allons-y, déclara Hermione en prenant maladroitement la main de Drago. Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en retard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Attendez ! Une petite photo, avant, s'il-vous-plait ! demanda Daphné.

Hermione soupira légèrement quand Drago passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, mais sourit avec chaleur au moment où Daphné appuya sur le bouton de l'appareil.

\- Super, merci ! Vous êtes magnifiques.

.

Drago et Hermione étaient seuls, tous les deux, pendant que Daphné et Théo les enregistraient auprès du Mage responsable de la cérémonie. C'étaient eux qui avaient fait toutes les démarches depuis la Grande-Bretagne, Hermione refusant de se mêler concrètement au projet.

\- J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement, tu sais ? déclara Drago à voix basse.

\- Il est trop tard pour les regrets, Malefoy, lui répondit-elle, lasse.

\- Je sais. Je ne m'excuse pas pour ce mariage. Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas laisser la fortune de ma famille revenir au Ministère…

\- Tu aurais pu épouser n'importe quelle autre née-Moldue, le coupa Hermione. Je suis sûre que tu en aurais trouvé plus d'une qui aurait été ravie de le faire contre de l'argent ou juste pour la renommée. Pourquoi moi ? Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas…

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'elle était la seule avec laquelle il avait envie de partager sa vie pour le reste de ses jours ? Il n'avait pas menti à Théo, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, même si elle ne le laissait clairement pas indifférent. Il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille et c'était justement celle qu'il voulait le plus qui lui était le plus inaccessible… Mais il savait qu'elle ferait une bonne épouse. Comme Daphné le lui avait dit plus tôt, elle saurait porter le nom des Malefoy et il le savait.

\- Je savais que je ne pourrais pas divorcer, lui confia-t-il, et quitte à devoir finir ma vie avec une femme que je n'aime pas, autant que ce soit la plus brillante. La pure lignée des Malefoy s'éteindra avec moi, autant ne pas la ternir d'avantage avec une sorcière de bas-étage.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui retourna lui confirma qu'il avait gaffé.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? intervint Théo, coupant court à leur discussion. Viens, Drago, on va se placer.

Une fois auprès du Mage qui les unirait, Drago regarda Daphné prendre quelques photos pendant qu'Hermione ajustait sa tenue en souriant. Elle était vraiment bonne actrice, c'était impressionnant. Drago avait toujours pensé qu'il la cernait plutôt bien mais il devait reconnaître qu'il allait de surprise en surprise depuis quelques temps. Cette femme cachait définitivement bien son jeu. Elle _agissait_ déjà comme une pure Malefoy.

La musique retentit et Daphné remonta l'allée pour venir se positionner face à eux, de l'autre côté du Mage. Drago regarda Hermione en souriant et ne vit pas l'éclair de compréhension qui passa sur les traits de Daphné alors qu'elle prenait des photos. La mariée parvint rapidement à leur hauteur et le Mage procéda à la cérémonie.

Drago et Hermione avaient à présent déposé leur main sur l'avant-bras de l'autre et le Mage les entourait d'un ruban blanc enchanté, symbole de leur union. Il déposa ensuite la pointe de sa baguette sur le ruban et prononça la formule qui ferait d'eux des époux. Le ruban disparut dans une lueur argentée le sort était scellé. Théo leur passa ensuite leurs alliances, de simples anneaux d'or blanc, sans aucune fioriture.

Si la main d'Hermione hésita un peu lorsqu'elle lui passa la bague au doigt, Drago le fit d'un geste sûr, relevant son visage de son autre main afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Hermione tremblait légèrement. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui promettre dix mille choses. Qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais à regretter ce jour. Qu'ils vivraient un mariage fabuleux, malgré les circonstances de leur union. Mais il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de se noyer dans ses prunelles noisette.

Daphné continuait de les mitrailler. Il espérait sincèrement que les photos seraient bonnes, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait toujours l'image d'Hermione dans sa robe bleue gravée dans sa mémoire.

\- Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Drago posa délicatement la paume de sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme avec nervosité. Il approcha son visage du sien et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit Hermione se détendre imperceptiblement dans ses bras et répondre timidement à son baiser. Malgré lui, la pointe de sa langue vint caresser doucement les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se tendit à nouveau immédiatement dans ses bras avant de le repousser vivement.

\- Non mais vraiment ! s'excalama-t-elle, avec colère. Tu pensais à quoi, Malefoy ?!

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait juste oublié, le temps d'une seconde, ce qui les avait menés là… Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre la face.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, répondit-il sur la défensive.

\- J'étais ivre ! Et je ne savais pas encore que tu m'avais liée à une Promesse Intangible !

\- Pardon ?! s'offusqua le Mage. Comment ça, une Promesse Intangible ?!

\- Venez avec moi, je vais tout vous expliquer, l'invita Théo en le prenant par le bras.

Puis en passant près de Drago, il ajouta à voix basse :

\- Vous faites chier, je vais devoir l'oublietter !

Drago vit Hermione soupirer en essuyant discrètement une larme au coin de ses yeux.

\- Je… Je suis épuisée, déclara-t-elle d'une voix légèrement éraillée. Je suis désolée, je ne peux plus, je vais me coucher…

Elle laissa tomber son bouquet sur une chaise et remonta l'allée pour sortir de la chapelle, serrant ses bras tout contre elle, comme pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler.

\- Tu devrais le lui dire, lâcha Daphné à ses côtés, alors que Drago regardait sa jeune épouse partir loin de lui.

Il ne tenta même pas de nier.

\- Ça ne changerait rien, je suis allé beaucoup trop loin pour ça…

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine.

Si vous êtes curieux-e-s, je vais annoncer la publication de ce chapitre sur ma **page Facebook** (Lyra Verin) avec une **photo d'Hermione dans sa robe** ;)

Que dire ? C'est n'est évidemment pas un mariage des plus joyeux mais bon, les circonstances ne le sont pas vraiment non plus...

Comme annoncé, **je pars en vacances dans quelques jours et ne rentrerai que le 26**. Il va donc falloir vous armer de patience pour la suite (je vais dans un camping donc pour le côté multi-média, c'est pas trop ça ;) ).

Mais à mon retour, nous retrouverons **à nouveau Drago** pour une... première annonce officielle ;) Le point de vue d' **Hermione sera de retour à l'article VIII**.

 **J'ai en tout cas super hâte de lire vos réactions** face aux derniers événements. J'espère vraiment que leur mariage vous a plu.

Cœurs sur vous et à très bientôt.

Lyra


	8. Article VII

Saluuuuut nounou !

Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un... Bref, je m'égare dans mes vieilles références de dessins animés ^^

Ça faisait longtemps, non ? Mais partir en vacances, ça fait du bien, surtout que je suis allée rendre visite à Mery-Alice Gilbert et que c'était vraiment trop trop cool ! Dommage qu'on habite si loin l'une de l'autre... Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir, non ?

Je sais, je sais, tout ça vous importe peu, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais bientôt vous laisser à la suite mais je voulais vous dire que j'allais commencer une nouvelle aventure "littéraire" grâce à **MyraChance** (pseudo ffnet) qui m'a proposé de **traduire Cours particulier(s) en anglais.** Vous pouvez donc dès à présent trouver le premier chapitre sur son compte sous le nom "Private Course". Je suis assez enthousiaste !

 **Bon, trêve de blabla, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous attendez !**

 **Petit rappel car ça fait longtemps :** Abraxas Malefoy a modifié son testament juste avant de mourir pour contraindre Drago à se marier avec une née-Moldue pour pouvoir toucher son héritage. Celui-ci l'apprend dix ans plus tard et décide que ce sera Hermione (quel goujat !). Mais ils ne s'apprécient pas plus que ça et donc, il panique et la soumet à une Promesse Intangible pour la contraindre à l'épouser (en contrepartie, il l'aidera à faire passer une loi de protection des Elfes de Maison). Et dans le dernier chapitre que j'avais publié avant de partir, ils venaient tout juste de se marier à Vegas. Il est à présent temps pour eux de rentrer et d'annoncer la nouvelle.

 **Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alerte/fav,** je suis toujours sidérée par l'enthousiasme que vous manifestez pour cette histoire (mais je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là). Et pour celleux qui n'ont pas de compte :

 **RARA :**

 **Ange :** En effet, Drago n'est pas sorti des ronces, mais bon, il n'avait qu'à pas agir comme un abruti, aussi. Et Serdaigle, c'est cool, c'est clair ! Même si perso, le rythme ne me dérangerait pas (mais c'est le coup à avoir l'air en tête toute la sainte journée, ah ah). Merci pour ta review !

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup, ravie qu'il t'ait plu !

 **Cecile :** Comme d'habitude, tu résumes et comprends très bien chacun de mes chapitres. En effet, personne n'est au courant pour Blaise et Hermione. Pas même Harry (il sait qu'elle couche avec quelqu'un mais il ne sait pas qui). Je ne détaille pas tes remarques précédentes vu que tu as pu lire la suite. Pour le mariage, en effet, ce n'était pas très heureux mais les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à un moment de liesse... Les choses finiront bien évidemment par se tasser d'une façon ou d'une autre. .. J'ai une romance à caser, mine de rien, ah ah. Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et à très bientôt. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Damelith, Karine et Cailean pour le relecture !**

 **Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre.**

 **Merci à vous de me lire (et de me faire des retours :p )**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article VII.**_

Drago, Hermione, Théo et Daphné venaient de réapparaître au Portoport de Londres et récupéraient à présent leurs bagages. Drago jouait distraitement avec son alliance, incertain quant à la marche à suivre.

\- Bon, déclara Théo, coupant court au silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la salle de débarquement. Je… Il va bien falloir qu'on finisse par vous laisser seuls, tous les deux, non ?

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autres voyageurs pour espionner leur conversation.

\- En effet, déclara Hermione, un sourire résigné sur les lèvres. Merci pour tout, à tous les deux. Vous êtes vraiment des amis en or.

Elle s'isola quelques minutes avec Daphné et Drago se retrouva seul avec son meilleur ami.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense, oui. On a rendez-vous avec Flint dès demain pour faire valider le mariage. On l'annoncera à mes parents juste après. Ma mère va sans doute vouloir faire une réception officielle, à défaut d'avoir pu organiser la cérémonie…

\- C'est plus que probable, oui. Tu devrais la prévenir, Hermione n'aime pas être mise devant le fait accompli.

\- J'ai pu m'en rendre compte, en effet, confirma Drago.

\- Tu l'as forcée à t'épouser, ce n'est pas vraiment comparable, le reprit Théo, réprobateur.

Drago ne répondit rien, conscient que c'était inutile.

\- Sois sympa avec elle… Ne joue pas plus au con que tu ne l'as déjà fait !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Drago. Je prends toute cette affaire bien plus au sérieux que ce que tu peux penser.

Théo se contenta d'approuver d'un bref signe de tête avant d'aller retrouver son épouse, qui était encore en compagnie d'Hermione. Ils échangèrent quelques mots supplémentaires et s'enlacèrent brièvement avant de quitter la pièce. Théo le salua une dernière fois et Daphné lui retourna un petit sourire contrit. Elle était nettement moins froide avec lui depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'Hermione ne le laissait pas indifférent, loin de là.

\- Alors ? lui demanda sa jeune épouse, d'une voix lasse, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Je suppose que tu vas rentrer chez toi pour planifier ton déménagement, non ?

\- Probablement, en effet. Je vais aussi devoir annoncer la _grande_ nouvelle à mes amis…

\- Il faut d'abord que nous passions au Ministère pour voir ce qu'il en est de mon héritage, précisa Drago. Normalement, Zabini s'est occupé de faire homologuer notre mariage en Grande-Bretagne…

\- Je sais, oui. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Humphrey Flint demain matin, à dix heures, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exact. Puis nous irons chez mes parents…

\- Hors de question ! le coupa Hermione.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que cette idée ne t'enchante pas vraiment mais tu ne pourras pas y échapper…

\- Je m'en doute, oui. Mais hors de question que j'aille _là-bas !_ précisa-t-elle en se frottant machinalement l'avant-bras.

Drago comprit immédiatement. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi con ?! C'était pourtant évident… Certaines nuits, il entendait encore ses cris résonner à travers ses cauchemars, voyant sa tante la clouer au sol et graver dans sa chair ces mots qu'il avait lui-même si souvent utilisés …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerai jamais à retourner là-bas, lui promit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et le regarda sans animosité pour la première fois depuis leur mariage.

Un employé du Portoport arriva et les dévisagea un moment avant de s'exclamer :

\- Bah alors, M'sieur-Dame, faut pas trainer ici comme ça ! D'autres voyageurs vont bientôt arriver ! Allez, oust !

Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent évacués en pleine zone de passage, bousculés de part et d'autre par des voyageurs pressés.

\- A demain, déclara Hermione au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence gêné.

Elle attrapa ses bagages et se retourna vers la sortie quand Drago attrapa sa main au vol pour la retenir. Il l'attira tout doucement jusqu'à lui et déposa ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes pour un baiser chaste. Hermione se laissa faire, cachant tant bien que mal son air résigné.

\- A demain, Madame Malefoy, la salua-t-il avant de la laisser filer.

.

Drago attendait Hermione dans l'atrium du Ministère depuis quelques minutes. Il vit Potter passer non loin de lui, l'ignorant royalement, et fut intérieurement soulagé que sa nouvelle épouse ne soit pas encore arrivée. Ce n'était ni l'heure, ni l'endroit pour qu'ils aient ce genre de confrontation.

Hermione arriva peu de temps après, souriante. Ils allèrent s'enregistrer comme visiteurs auprès de la sécurité, la jeune femme étant encore en congés, et prirent la direction du bureau d'Humphrey Flint. Drago ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Devrait-il lui prendre la main ? Après tout, ils étaient à présent mariés et devaient montrer aux autres un semblant d'intimité et de complicité… Mais en même temps, Drago était un Sang-Pur et les Sang-Pur n'étaient pas vraiment adeptes des démonstrations publiques.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question car ils arrivèrent à destination.

\- Bonjour Hermione ! la salua une jeune sorcière que Drago ne connaissait pas, juste avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte du bureau de Flint.

\- Bonjour Fatou, répondit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ? Tu ne devais pas reprendre que la semaine prochaine ?

\- Si, si, confirma-t-elle. Je suis là pour une affaire privée…

\- Oh, alors je ne t'embête pas plus ! A lundi !

Elle coula un regard curieux en direction de Drago avant de partir mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

\- Tu sais qu'en tant que Malefoy, tu n'as plus besoin de travailler ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Et comment ferais-je passer ma loi, dans ce cas-là ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Il y a de nombreuses façons de manipuler le pouvoir en place, lui répondit-il, avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il frappa à la porte et une voix grave les invita à entrer.

\- Aaaah ! Monsieur et la nouvelle Madame Malefoy, si je ne m'abuse ! les accueillit le vieux notaire. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance

\- Monsieur Flint, répondit poliment Hermione.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Maître Zabini m'a déjà fait parvenir votre certificat de mariage. Toutes mes félicitations, Drago, cette histoire a été rondement menée !

Drago toussota légèrement pour le mettre en garde, le regard assombri, et Flint se ressaisit immédiatement.

\- Pardon, je m'égare, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai parcouru les différents documents de votre dossier avant notre rendez-vous et j'ai le plaisir de vous certifier que tout est en ordre. L'argent d'Abraxas sera débloqué d'ici la semaine prochaine, le temps que le dossier passe les différentes strates du Ministère.

\- Combien de personnes, au juste, vont-elles y avoir accès ? lui demanda Drago.

\- A part moi ? Deux : le directeur du Département de la justice magique et le Ministre, pourquoi ?

\- Hors contexte, vu la Clause imposée par mon grand-père, j'ai peur qu'une image tronquée de la situation soit véhiculée. Comme vous avez pu le déduire à la lecture de notre dossier, Hermione et moi nous connaissons depuis une quinzaine d'années et nous fréquentons depuis des mois, son amitié avec les Nott nous ayant rapprochés. Le fait est que nous sommes restés discrets car… eh bien, vous connaissez mon père.

\- En effet, approuva Flint.

\- Monsieur Flint…, reprit Hermione, légèrement hésitante. Vous savez que nous avons le même patron, même si je ne travaille pas dans le même service que vous. Je n'aime pas parler ainsi mais vous savez, tout comme moi, comment est Salvatore Mendez. Il est très compétent mais aussi incroyablement distrait. La nouvelle de notre mariage va créer suffisamment de remous comme ça. N'existe-t-il pas un article de loi nous permettant, de manière exceptionnelle, de ne présenter ce dossier que devant Kingsley Shacklebolt ?

\- Probablement, répondit Flint. Ce n'est pas vraiment la procédure officielle, vous savez…

\- Oh, ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Flint, intervint Drago. Combien ?

\- Drago ! s'offusqua Hermione à ses côtés. Il faut suivre la procédure, s'il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement alors…

\- Ne te leurre pas, ma belle, la coupa-t-il. Flint côtoie ma famille depuis une quarantaine d'années, je sais comment il fonctionne.

Hermione les dévisageait, les bras croisés et l'air franchement réprobateur alors que Flint affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Il va falloir vous habituer aux méthodes Sang-Pur, Madame Malefoy…

\- Je n'en suis pas une et ne le serai jamais, répliqua-t-elle.

Drago s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège et croisa les jambes dans une position nonchalante. Un petit sourire narquois ourla ses lèvres quand il déclara :

\- Écoutez, Flint, nous n'avons jamais eu à nous plaindre de vos méthodes et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, n'est-ce pas ? Détrompez-moi si je m'égare mais mon grand-père avait confiance en vous. Aurais-je tort d'en faire de même ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord. Vos services ont toujours été rémunérés à leur juste valeur et tant qu'ils seront aussi efficaces, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Flint approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Parfait, conclut Drago. Je peux donc avoir confiance en votre discrétion ? Le dossier concernant mon héritage ne passera qu'entre les mains de Shacklebolt ?

\- Evidemment. Si personne n'en a eu vent à la mort d'Abraxas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui.

Drago approuva à son tour d'un signe de tête.

\- Si tout est réglé, nous allons vous laisser. Nous sommes attendus et n'avons pas plus de temps à perdre.

Ils saluèrent Flint et quittèrent son bureau. Une fois seuls dans le couloir, Hermione le fusilla du regard.

\- Écoute, Hermione, je sais que tu n'approuves pas ces méthodes mais c'est malheureusement ainsi que les choses fonctionnent. L'argent et le pouvoir, c'est tout ce qui fait réellement tourner le Ministère, malgré toutes les bonnes intentions et la valeur morale de Shacklebolt…

Il joua distraitement avec son alliance et reprit.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi et de ce que j'ai fait mais tu es mon épouse, à présent, et je ne laisserai jamais rien ni personne porter atteinte à ton intégrité.

Un profond soupir échappa à la jeune femme et Drago constata qu'elle le regardait avec moins d'animosité.

\- Je sais que… Mais… Enfin bref, merci Drago.

Elle avait clairement eu l'intention de lui dire autre chose, le jeune homme en aurait mis sa baguette au feu, mais il décida de ne pas insister.

\- J'ai invité mes parents à prendre le brunch aux Deux Étincelles, répondit-il pour changer de sujet. J'ai pensé qu'un lieu public comme celui-là serait plus neutre pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ça devrait limiter la tension, ils ne feront jamais d'esclandre en public.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas au courant pour la Clause ?! s'étonna Hermione.

\- Mon père l'est, bien évidemment, et il n'a aucun secret pour ma mère. Mais les Black sont vraiment attachés aux traditions Sang-Pur…

\- Pas tous, non. Sirius n'était pas ainsi et Andromeda ne l'est pas non plus.

\- C'est vrai… j'avais oublié que tu connaissais certains membres de ma famille. Mais comme je le disais, ils ne sauteront pas de joie pour autant. Enfin, tu verras, ma mère n'est pas méchante, elle a juste certaines idées assez rétrogrades… Quant à mon père…

\- Je sais comment est ton père, le coupa Hermione. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de me tuer.

\- Ce qui ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée qu'il vaut mieux leur annoncer notre mariage dans un lieu public !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Drago lui emboita le pas aussitôt.

.

Ils approchaient du restaurant où Drago avait demandé à ses parents de les retrouver, marchant côte à côte en silence. Bien qu'il fût conscient qu'ils ne seraient pas dupes une seule seconde quant à la nature exacte de leur union, Drago se sentait particulièrement stressé à l'idée de leur présenter officiellement son épouse. Ils savaient bien évidemment qui elle était et la nouvelle aurait clairement du mal à passer…

Mû par une pulsion soudaine, le jeune homme attrapa Hermione par la main et transplana dans le parc de son manoir, dans le Somerset.

\- Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ! s'écria-t-elle, sous la surprise.

Drago ne répondit rien mais s'éloigna légèrement d'elle avant de s'accroupir dans l'herbe, tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ses coudes en appui sur ses jambes fléchies.

\- Drago ? l'interpella-t-elle, radoucie.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, marmonna-t-il, la voix étouffée par ses paumes.

Il ne savait pas trop pour quelle raison il s'excusait au juste, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Heureusement, Hermione n'insista pas, se contentant de le regarder sans rien dire.

\- Ils vont être ignobles avec toi, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi _toi_ …

\- Eh bien comme ça je ne serai plus la seule, railla-t-elle. J'ai toujours du mal à croire ton explication foireuse…

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? répliqua-t-il en se redressant. Je n'ai pas menti à Flint, on se connait depuis quinze ans… Je sais que je peux faire preuve de mauvaise foi, mais tu es quelqu'un de brillant, Granger ! Tu as vu tout ce que tu as accompli depuis que tu as découvert la magie ?! Je ne vais pas m'amuser à retracer ton C.V. mais je ne suis pas idiot ni aveugle !

Hermione ne pipait mot, l'écoutant avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- De plus, reprit Drago, tu sais te tenir en société, tu n'es pas du genre à glousser comme une idiote et tu es amie avec mon meilleur ami et sa femme ! On va devoir cohabiter pendant pas mal de temps, je n'avais pas envie de m'encombrer d'une gourdasse insipide qui ne s'intéresserait qu'à ma fortune ou me ferait honte en public.

\- Je devrais donc considérer que tu m'as fait un immense honneur en m'obligeant à me marier avec toi, c'est ça ? railla-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas dû lancer ce sort…

\- C'est la première fois que tu le reconnais, le coupa Hermione.

\- Je sais… Comme je sais que tu penses me connaître alors que tu te trompes totalement à mon sujet. Enfin, tu me comprendras peut-être un peu mieux quand tu auras vu mes parents…

\- A ce sujet, comment devons-nous nous comporter devant eux ?

\- Dur à dire… Ils ne se feront pas d'illusions à notre sujet, mais nous serons dans un lieu public. Pas trop d'effusions, ça c'est clair…

\- Ce n'est de toute façon pas mon genre !

\- Je sais, autre raison pour laquelle c'est toi et pas une autre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Drago en lui tendant la main.

\- Tes parents ne me font plus peur depuis longtemps, ne les faisons pas attendre.

Il se saisit de la main qu'elle lui offrait et les fit à nouveau transplaner non loin du Deux Étincelles.

.

Drago poussa la porte du restaurant et la tint ouverte pour qu'Hermione puisse entrer à son tour. Il déposa délicatement sa main dans le bas du dos de sa jeune épouse et la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers le maître d'hôtel.

\- Bonjour, nous avons réservé une table pour quatre au nom de Malefoy, déclara-t-elle, prenant les devants.

Le maître d'hôtel parut légèrement troublé de voir cette jeune femme, qui lui était sans doute inconnue, s'adresser directement à lui, sans aucune hésitation. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Drago à cette idée, mais il décida de ne pas intervenir.

\- Et vous êtes ? lui demanda l'employé d'un ton guindé.

\- Hermione Malefoy, répondit-elle sans se démonter, utilisant son nom de femme mariée pour la première fois. Et vous-même ?

\- Je… Euh…, bafouilla l'homme, visiblement pris de court par la question. John Fitzpatrick, Madame, et je serai ravi de vous montrer votre table. Vos invités sont déjà arrivés… Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Drago souriait intérieurement de voir à quel point Hermione avait été à l'aise dans cette situation. Chaleureuse et polie, le maître d'hôtel était clairement sous son charme. Mais séduire ses parents serait une autre paire de manches…

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la table, Drago vit son père, qui s'était levé pour les accueillir, se rasseoir en reconnaissant la personne qui l'accompagnait.

\- Miss Granger ?! gronda-t-il, perdant clairement tout self-control. Si c'est une plaisanterie, Drago, je ne la trouve pas drôle du tout.

\- C'est Madame Malefoy depuis quelques jours, le reprit Hermione en s'asseyant. Et pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas particulièrement amusée par l'idée de me retrouver face à vous, moi non plus.

Drago salua sa mère qui se contenta de le regarder d'un œil intrigué, les lèvres pincées, comme pour s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Par Salazar, reprit Lucius à voix basse. De toutes les nées-Moldues qui existent, pourquoi diable as-tu choisi celle-ci ?!

\- Pour tout vous dire, _Beau-papa,_ répondit Hermione, faisant tousser Drago à ses côtés, l'idée de votre père est plutôt tombée à pic. Drago et moi nous fréquentons depuis des mois. Grâce à lui, nous osons enfin vivre notre amour en plein jour. N'êtes-vous pas heureux pour nous ?

Drago avait franchement beaucoup de difficultés à se retenir de rire. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un spectacle aussi jouissif. Il avait toujours pensé que les Gryffondor étaient particulièrement inconscients et entendre Hermione appeler son père « Beau-papa » ne faisait que confirmer sa théorie. Mais quel pied que de voir son père perdre ainsi ses moyens face à elle !

Lucius allait répondre à la provocation d'Hermione quand le chef sommelier vint les interrompre pour leur proposer la carte des vins.

\- Ainsi, déclara Narcissa en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois, vous vous fréquentez depuis plusieurs mois ?

\- En effet, Madame, confirma Hermione, lui montrant beaucoup plus de respect qu'elle ne l'avait fait envers Lucius. Daphné Nott et moi-même sommes amies depuis plusieurs années à présent et Drago et moi avons eu l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux nous connaitre lors de son mariage avec Théodore.

\- Ah oui, à présent que vous le dites, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Vous étiez témoin de Daphné, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement. Vous avez une excellente mémoire…

\- Non mais ça suffit ! les coupa Lucius, clairement offusqué par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- Ne sois pas grossier, le réprimanda doucement Narcissa. Hermione est l'épouse que Drago a choisie et nous n'avons pas à remettre ce choix en cause. Certainement pas ici.

Son père prit un air légèrement boudeur et Drago vit qu'Hermione retenait un sourire moqueur. Le repas se poursuivit dans la même veine. Hermione, Narcissa et Drago tentaient de tenir une conversation polie pendant que Lucius se contentait de bouder.

Au moment de partir, Drago se pencha vers Hermione et déposa une main sur sa cuisse pour se stabiliser.

\- Je vais devoir aller chez eux pour avoir une vraie discussion, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Je peux te retrouver quelque part après ?

\- Je dois me rendre chez Harry et Ginny, en fait… Ron sera là aussi, c'est prévu depuis… Eh bien depuis qu'on a planifié Vegas. Il faut que je leur parle avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent autrement.

\- Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'envoyer un patronus ou alors transplaner dans le parc où je t'ai emmenée tout à l'heure. C'est celui de mon manoir… enfin, de _notre_ manoir.

Puis, Hermione tourna la tête et vit que Lucius les observait, les yeux plissés par l'agacement. Une lueur malicieuse passa dans ses yeux juste avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Amuse-toi bien ! se moqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Drago se retint de pouffer quand il vit l'air choqué qu'arborait son père. Fidèle à elle-même, sa mère affichait un air imperturbable.

\- Madame Malefoy, _Beau-papa_ , ça a été un honneur de vous rencontrer hors champ de Bataille. A ce sujet, Madame, Harry vous passe le bonjour !

Drago doutait fortement que ce soit vrai mais ça lui était totalement égal. Il n'avait jamais vu son père être aussi facilement déstabilisé et rien que pour ça, il était heureux d'avoir épousé Hermione. Aucune autre sorcière n'aurait osé agir de la sorte avec l'intimidant Lucius Malefoy. La rencontre s'était nettement mieux passée que ce qu'il avait craint et c'était totalement grâce à elle.

\- A plus tard, ajouta la jeune femme à son intention, accompagnant ses mots d'un clin d'œil discret.

.

La porte du Manoir Malefoy venait à peine de se refermer sur eux que Lucius laissa tomber le masque qu'il avait maintenu tant bien que mal durant tout le repas.

\- Hermione Granger ?! HERMIONE GRANGER ?! Non mais tu te moques de moi ! hurla-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, lui répondit Drago, posément. Je la trouve tout à fait appropriée.

\- De toutes les nées-Moldues de Grande-Bretagne, il a fallu que tu choisisses celle qui a directement œuvré à la chute du Lord ! A croire que tu l'as fait exprès !

\- Ne prends pas les choses de manière si personnelle, Père. Hermione est une sorcière tout à fait respectable et tu t'en rendrais compte si tu prenais la peine de t'intéresser un minimum à elle.

\- Par Salazar ! s'offusqua Lucius, mais elle a dit vrai ?! Vous vous fréquentez depuis des mois ?!

Drago n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'appuyer le mensonge d'Hermione. Après tout, c'était la version officielle qu'ils avaient choisie pour rendre leur mariage un minimum crédible.

\- En effet, oui. Et ne prends pas un air si étonné ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais totalement partagé tes convictions !

\- J'aurais dû t'empêcher de trop côtoyer mon père, il t'a totalement perverti le cerveau, grommela Lucius.

\- Ne parle pas ainsi de ton père, Lucius, le réprimanda Narcissa. Nous devons le respect à nos aînés.

\- Et tu crois que Drago me respecte, lui ?! répliqua Lucius.

Narcissa soupira et déclara d'une voix lasse :

\- Je vais vous laisser mettre de l'ordre dans vos histoires. Drago, préviens ta femme que je passerai bientôt chez vous afin de planifier la Réception et lui parler du GRESP.

Merlin, Drago avait totalement oublié le Guide de la Respectable Épouse Sang-Pur… La Réception, c'était plus que prévisible mais le GRESP ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?! Sa mère ne jurait que par ça. Le GRESP était une sorte de recueil recensant toute une série de règles plus rétrogrades les unes que les autres… Hermione allait détester !

\- Très bien, Mère, mais attends encore quelques jours, Hermione n'a pas encore apporté toutes ses affaires au Manoir, laisse-lui le temps de s'installer.

Narcissa approuva d'un signe de tête et quitta le hall, laissant Drago seul avec son père.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'aies épousée, _elle_ , grommela Lucius.

\- C'est pourtant le cas. C'est inutile de revenir sur ce point sans arrêt. Le mariage est déjà homologué par Fawley & Associés et nous avons vu Flint ce matin, juste avant de vous rejoindre.

Une lueur d'intérêt brilla aussitôt dans les yeux de son père et il se radoucit immédiatement.

\- Voilà une excellente nouvelle, Fils ! Et donc, qu'a dit ce vieux Flint ?

\- L'héritage de Grand-père sera débloqué d'ici la semaine prochaine, tu peux être rassuré, tu ne finiras pas à la rue.

\- Bien, très bien ! Excellent, même ! s'enthousiasma Lucius. Les affaires vont pouvoir reprendre !

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. C'est moi qui hérite de cet argent, pas toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?!

Son père était devenu encore plus pâle qu'un Inferius.

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser dans le besoin, Mère et toi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Mais je ne compte pas non plus te laisser dilapider cet argent comme tu l'as fait avec celui des Black ! Si Grand-père avait voulu que tu touches à la fortune familiale, il ne t'aurait pas déshérité !

\- Et ta mère qui me parle de respect, ronchonna-t-il en réponse.

\- Le respect, ça se mérite, Père, et tu as perdu le mien quand tu m'as imposé tes choix au péril de ma vie…

\- Je suis une personne respectable ! se défendit Lucius. Sinon, je serais en prison avec les autres Mangemorts !

\- Tu as toujours eu une facilité déconcertante à occulter la réalité ! Si tu n'as pas fini en prison, c'est juste parce que Mère a eu la grande idée de mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres au sujet de Potter, lui permettant ainsi de nous en débarrasser définitivement. Et aussi parce que tu es un sacré manipulateur, je te l'accorde.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas finir à Azkaban, je ne suis pas stupide ! Et je ne pense pas que tu aies eu à te plaindre de mes manipulations, comme tu les appelles. Tu n'as eu aucune sanction, si je ne m'abuse, alors que ta mère et moi avons quand même été mis à l'épreuve…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, le coupa Drago en soupirant. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qui t'agace aujourd'hui. La guerre est finie depuis plus de sept ans et le monde a largement eu le temps d'évoluer depuis. Hermione m'intéresse depuis de nombreuses années et nous sommes enfin en train de construire quelque chose de durable. Comme elle te l'a dit, la Clause nous a juste permis de nous fréquenter au grand jour, sans que je prenne le risque que tu tentes de t'immiscer entre nous à cause de tes idées arriérées. Tu devrais juste être content, le nom de Malefoy ne sera pas trainé dans la boue et tu pourras maintenir ton train de vie….

\- Mais Hermione Granger, quoi ! s'obstina Lucius.

\- Il va falloir t'habituer à l'appeler Malefoy à partir de maintenant. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, nous sommes mariés et elle est bel et bien ta bru.

\- Très bien… Mais si elle m'appelle _Beau-papa_ encore une seule fois, je lui ferai goûter de ma canne ! gronda Lucius.

\- Je ne te promets rien mais je verrai ce que je peux faire à ce sujet, l'assura Drago, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en ferait rien.

.

Drago avait quitté le Manoir Malefoy il y a quelques heures, le calme étant revenu entre son père et lui. Il était à présent assis au comptoir de l'Occamy, en train de siroter un verre de Whisky. La journée avait été des plus éprouvantes et il avait besoin d'un remontant. Il aurait pu boire chez lui mais il évitait généralement de boire seul.

\- Bonsoir, cette place est libre ? lui demanda une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue.

Comme la dernière fois, Ioana n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde pour s'installer.

\- Alors, joli cœur, l'interpella-t-elle en posant une main sur son genou. Tu ne devais pas me montrer ta chambre ?

Drago n'hésita pas longtemps. Il avait un trop plein de tension à évacuer et l'occasion était trop parfaite pour la laisser passer.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Alors, que pensez-vous des premiers instants "publics" de notre couple préféré ? La rencontre avec les parents de Drago vous a plu ? Et leur réaction ?

Et oui... je vous laisse sur Ioana... je sais, je sais, c'est pas cool... Mais hé, ils ne sont pas vraiment un couple, hein, donc il n'y a pas vraiment d'adultère... Enfin, je crois ? ^^

 **J'ai vraiment très très hâte de lire vos retours face à tout ça !**

 **La semaine prochaine, nous retrouverons Hermione** et donc, comme vous avez pu le deviner, **l'annonce de son mariage à ses amis**.

 **Merci** encore de me lire et à très bientôt.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !

 **Coeurs sur vous !**


	9. Article VIII

Bonjour à tou-te-s !

Quoi de beau en cette nouvelle journée caniculaire ? Perso, je vis sous le ventilateur, ah ah.

Ma Mouchette est chez ma mère pour la journée, je vais donc sans doute écrire un peu. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais j'ai publié un **OS bonus** (pas prévu) sur **Cours particulier(s)** et comme cette fic vient de dépasser le millier de reviews grâce à vous (chose que je ne réalise toujours pas), j'ai promis sur FB de vous écrire un autre OS en remerciements.

Puis après faudra que je me motive quand même à **reprendre l'écriture de FM**... Vous ne voyez pas de différences, vous, mais mine de rien, ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas écrit de nouveaux chapitres... Heureusement, j'ai encore pas mal d'avance :p

Bref ! Trêve de blabla, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça ;)

Une fois de plus, **je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement pour tous les retours que vous faites à cette histoire** , que ce soit par review ou fav/follow (avec un merci particulier pour les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, faut pas se leurrer ;) ). J'ai vraiment une chance fabuleuse de vous avoir derrière moi et j'en suis plus que consciente. Donc merci !

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu, notamment la rencontre avec les beaux-parents (passage que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, ceci dit). Pourquoi finir avec Ioana ? Mais pour vous faire râler, bien sûr ^^ Et en effet, Hermione ne compte pas se gêner. Après tout, elle a couché avec Blaise juste après avoir signé son contrat de mariage, faut pas l'oublier :p Le déménagement est pour bientôt ;) Mais d'abord, faut qu'Hermione annonce le tout (ou presque) à ses amis, en effet.  
Sinon j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances, merci ! Et merci aussi pour tes compliments et tes encouragements qui me font toujours très plaisir. A bientôt !

 **dramione love :** merci !

 **Ange :** J'adore aussi Hermione. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut ne pas l'aimer, en fait, ah ah. Ravie que la rencontre avec Lulu t'ai plu ! En effet, Drago et Hermione n'ont pas d'accord pour les extras... Mais franchement, elle s'est tapé Blaise sur la table même où elle a signé son contrat de mariage, quelques minutes à peine après l'avoir fait donc je ne suis pas si sûre que les relations extra-conjugales de Drago l'intéressent plus que ça... pour le moment, du mois ;) Merci pour ta review !

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je remercie une fois de plus Mery-Alice, Karine, Damelith et Cailean pour leur relecture et la grande J.K. Rowling pour tout le reste.

#Enjoy !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article VIII.**_

Hermione sortit des Deux Étincelles, laissant Drago et ses parents derrière elle. Elle repensa avec amusement à la tête qu'avait fait Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé Beau-papa. Elle avait beaucoup appréhendé cette rencontre, mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle s'était mieux déroulée que ce qu'elle avait craint. Enfin, elle n'avait pas menti à Drago en lui affirmant que ses parents ne lui faisaient plus peur depuis longtemps, mais le voir si angoissé quelques minutes à peine avant d'aller au restaurant l'avait totalement déstabilisée.

Drago Malefoy ne laissait jamais filtrer la moindre émotion qui pourrait lui être préjudiciable. Il montrait son mépris sans aucun souci, indifférence et sarcasmes étaient habituels, mais il était très difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement. Depuis que toute cette fichue histoire de mariage avait débuté, Hermione avait eu l'occasion de voir le vrai lui à deux reprises.

Tout d'abord quand il avait débarqué chez Théo et Daphné alors qu'elle s'y trouvait déjà, quelques jours à peine avant de lui avoir imposé cet immonde sort. Puis quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait faite transplaner dans le parc de son manoir pour prendre le temps de se ressaisir avant d'affronter ses parents.

Elle avait été agréablement surprise de l'entendre enfin admettre qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui imposer une Promesse Intangible. Depuis quinze ans qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu admettre ses torts et qu'il le fasse enfin quant à leur situation était relativement… libérateur.

Hermione regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle avait largement le temps de rentrer chez elle pour se changer avant d'aller retrouver Harry, Ginny et Ron afin de leur annoncer qu'elle était mariée. Sa tenue actuelle était beaucoup trop solennelle et elle aurait besoin de se sentir totalement à l'aise et en confiance pour être crédible. Leur faire avaler qu'elle avait épousé volontairement Drago allait être plus que délicat. Fichu Malefoy.

La jeune femme poussa sa porte d'entrée et retira ses escarpins avant de dénouer ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et mit la douche en route afin que l'eau chauffe avant qu'elle n'aille sous le jet. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo et se frotta les yeux d'un geste las. Son regard fut attiré par l'alliance qui ornait son annulaire gauche depuis quelques jours.

Daphné avait certifié à Hermione que c'était Drago qui l'avait choisie, ce qui l'avait, cette fois encore, agréablement surprise. Il aurait effectivement été hypocrite de sa part de prétendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle trouvait que ce simple anneau d'or blanc, sans aucune fioriture, représentait parfaitement leur union. Simple, discret et indéfectible. Elle se serait volontiers passée du dernier point mais, en même temps, quitte à devoir porter une alliance, elle était rassurée de ne pas se retrouver avec une bague de famille au doigt. Elle ne voulait pas être une Malefoy et la neutralité de cet anneau lui convenait parfaitement. A croire que Drago la cernait un minimum quand même…

Hermione entra dans sa cabine de douche et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur son corps. L'image du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé après leur soirée au Ministère lui revint en pleine face. Dire que c'était elle qui l'avait initié ! Et à présent que la mémoire lui était revenue, elle était consciente qu'elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui proposer d'entrer. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas fait ! Mais aurait-il osé accepter sachant ce qu'il venait de lui faire ?! Drago avait vraiment tout gâché avec son sort à la con…

Cette soirée au Ministère pour célébrer la chute de Voldemort avait été assez particulière. Hermione avait réellement commencé à revoir la façon dont elle percevait Drago mais, une fois de plus, il avait fait n'importe quoi, comme le sale égoïste qu'il était vraiment. Il lui avait dit avoir paniqué, certes, mais imposer un sort avec de telles conséquences n'était pas un jeu. Typiquement Serpentard que de se soucier de ses propres intérêts avant ceux des autres. Au moins, il avait intégré sa loi en faveur des elfes dans l'équation. Ainsi, Hermione savait qu'elle avait une chance plus que sérieuse de la voir être enfin adoptée.

Malefoy était un manipulateur né. Il avait toujours su obtenir ce qu'il voulait durant leurs années à Poudlard et depuis, il entretenait, non sans talent, l'influence de son nom sur le Ministère. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Malefoy avaient échappé à Azkaban après la Bataille finale…

Hermione offrit son visage à l'eau chaude puis commença à se savonner. Elle ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. Elle était à la fois en colère et résignée. Furieuse de voir que Malefoy avait profité de son état d'ébriété pour lui imposer une Promesse Intangible – il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle fasse interdire ce sort une fois sa loi en faveur des elfes validée - et fataliste quant à la situation. Elle avait beau le rejeter de tout son être, Drago et elle étaient bel et bien mariés. Elle pouvait toujours lutter contre la réalité, mais elle ne pourrait pas la changer.

Daphné avait tenté de la faire relativiser, de lui faire comprendre que quitte à être coincée dans cette union, autant qu'elle en prenne tout le bénéfice qu'elle pouvait en retirer. Et Hermione était de plus en plus déterminée à tenir compte de ce conseil. Après tout, si elle avait accepté de se plier à ce mariage, c'était pour le bien-être des elfes, donc autant tout mettre en œuvre pour atteindre cet objectif. Drago n'avait pas été si exécrable à Vegas et peut-être qu'effectivement, ils pourraient parvenir à cohabiter.

Hermione ferma l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la douche. Elle enfila un peignoir épais et se dirigea vers son armoire afin de choisir sa nouvelle tenue.

Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir amener cette nouvelle auprès de ses amis ?! Si Harry savait qu'elle côtoyait quelqu'un de manière sporadique, Ron et Ginny pensaient qu'elle était toujours une célibataire endurcie… Non seulement elle allait devoir leur faire croire qu'elle s'était mariée sur un coup de tête, mais qu'elle avait volontairement dit oui à leur ennemi de toujours… Ils n'allaient jamais la croire !

Mariée… Hermione avait toujours des difficultés à le réaliser ! Tout était allé tellement vite, aussi. Elle avait l'impression de vivre en pleine tempête, depuis quelques temps. Et dire que d'ici quelques jours, au plus tard, elle allait devoir emménager avec lui… De ce qu'elle avait pu voir du manoir lorsque Drago les avait fait transplaner dans le parc attenant quelques heures plus tôt, sa future demeure avait l'air beaucoup plus accueillante que celle où elle avait été emmenée avec Harry et Ron durant la chasse aux horcruxes mais quand même… Hermione n'était pas faite pour vivre dans un manoir. Elle aimait son petit appartement en plein cœur de Londres. Elle aimait vivre seule et la liberté de mouvements que ça lui permettait.

Au final, elle ne comptait pas emporter trop d'affaires personnelles. Elle avait obtenu le droit de garder son appartement dans leur contrat marital et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle aménagerait la chambre qui serait la sienne, mais elle n'avait pas prévu de renoncer à son sanctuaire pour autant. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas non plus prévu de renoncer à ses entrevues avec Blaise… L'endroit serait donc parfait pour ça.

Le plus dur dans l'histoire était de penser qu'elle ne pourrait jamais divorcer. Cette loi enchaînant les Sang-Pur était tout bonnement inhumaine. Mais pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il encore faite abroger ?! Il pouvait se passer tellement de choses différentes au sein d'un couple… Les Sang-Pur étaient-ils si différents du commun des mortels ? Bien sûr, les sorciers avaient tendance à être un peu trop réfractaires à la nouveauté, comme cette réticence à s'approprier la technologie moldue, mais quand même ! Nous n'étions plus au Moyen-Âge !

Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler de ça ? Bon, ok, elle travaillait au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magique et non à celui de la Justice, mais quand même ! Hermione se fit mentalement la promesse qu'une fois sa loi en faveur des elfes votée, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour que les Sang-Pur puissent obtenir le droit de divorcer. Faire de la Promesse Intangible un sort interdit pourrait attendre, il en allait de la liberté individuelle. C'était trop important pour être ignoré.

Ragaillardie par la perspective de pouvoir obtenir le droit de divorcer un jour, Hermione enfila un jeans et un t-shirt, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et enfila une paire de baskets avant de sortir de chez elle. Harry et Ginny n'habitaient pas loin de chez elle et elle s'y rendit donc à pied afin de tenter de rassembler son courage… et de chasser la boule d'angoisse qu'elle sentait grossir dans sa gorge.

Une fois devant la porte de la maison Potter, Hermione inspira un grand coup et frappa pour signaler sa présence.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Harry, enthousiaste, en lui ouvrant la porte. Ravi de voir que ces Serpentard ne t'ont pas perdue aux jeux.

\- Ah, ah, très drôle, Harry, vraiment… Je suis écroulée…, se moqua-t-elle en pénétrant dans la maison de son meilleur ami.

\- Non mais attends, tu n'imagines pas le stress constant dans lequel on a vécu en te sachant là-bas avec eux ! Déjà toi, à Vegas, ça a un côté surnaturel, mais alors avec des Serpentard…

\- Tu sais que ce sont mes amis, Harry, le réprimanda-t-elle. Sois donc gentil !

\- Parce qu'ils se gênent pour se moquer de nous, peut-être ? Et puis, Nott et Greengrass, à la limite, je veux bien, mais Malefoy ! Comment peux-tu seulement supporter de rester en sa présence ?!

Ah, ah… Par Merlin, l'annonce allait être une vraie catastrophe ! Hermione en aurait pleuré… ou frappé Malefoy, au choix.

\- Allez, viens, l'invita Harry. Ron est déjà là et Ginny est en train de déposer Jamesy chez ses parents. On a hâte d'entendre cette grande nouvelle ! Pour tout te dire, on a fait quelques petits paris, donc j'espère que tu comptes annoncer officiellement que tu fréquentes quelqu'un, ça me ferait gagner quelques Gallions…

Hermione ne répondit rien, sa gorge plus serrée par l'appréhension qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Que les quatre fondateurs lui viennent en aide, par pitié !

\- Bonjour Hermione, la salua Ron quand elle entra dans le salon. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Oh… bah… euh… en fait… je préfère attendre Ginny…, bafouilla-t-elle en se triturant nerveusement les mains.

Des flammes vertes grondèrent alors dans la cheminée et Ginny en sortit quelques secondes plus tard. Et merde, elle n'aurait pas pu prendre plus de temps pour laisser son fils ?! Hermione n'était pas prête du tout… Elle hésita un moment à repousser son annonce, mais l'image de son repas avec les parents de Drago s'imposa à son esprit. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy étant au courant, la nouvelle ne tarderait plus à filtrer. Ils ne le lui pardonneraient jamais s'ils devaient l'apprendre autrement que par elle.

\- Salut Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny en la voyant. J'avais trop hâte de te voir ! Tu as passé un bon séjour ? C'est comment, Vegas ? Aussi… dément que ça en a l'air ?

\- C'était très bien, oui, répondit nerveusement Hermione.

\- Alors, intervint Ron, c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle ? Te voir aussi mystérieuse ne te ressemble pas ! En général, tu es plutôt impatiente de nous étaler ta science sous le nez…

\- Ron ! gronda Ginny, ne la bouscule pas ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est dans tous ses états ! Ça ne va pas Hermione, tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Je veux bien un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, en fait, acquiesça Hermione. Et vous devriez vous en prendre un aussi…

\- Mince, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? s'enquit Harry, légèrement inquiet.

Tu n'imagineras jamais à quel point ! pensa la jeune femme avant de vider d'une traite le verre que Ginny venait de lui servir.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. C'est surtout quelque chose de… d'inattendu. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je pourrais en avoir un autre ?

Harry, Ginny et Ron la dévisageaient comme si elle s'était soudainement métamorphosée en scroutt à pétard. Il fallait dire aussi que boire un alcool aussi fort ne lui ressemblait déjà pas, mais alors deux verres coup sur coup…

\- Je pense que nous devrions l'écouter, Gin', marmonna Ron. J'en veux bien un aussi…

Harry fit signe à Ginny de rester assise et alla resservir Hermione avant de préparer deux autres verres pour Ron et lui. Étant enceinte, Ginny n'avait pas le droit de boire de l'alcool.

Hermione prit le verre que lui tendait Harry mais se contenta d'une seule gorgée, cette fois. Elle regarda l'air inquiet qu'arboraient ses amis et décida qu'elle avait assez attendu. L'annonce de son mariage était censée être une bonne nouvelle et si elle hésitait plus, elle perdrait toute crédibilité. Sentant que le Whisky commençait à faire effet, elle se lança.

\- Alors voilà… Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de vous l'annoncer… Je sais que ça risque de vous surprendre, mais hum… Je suis mariée.

\- …

\- …

\- …

Constatant qu'aucun de ses amis ne réagissait à cette annonce, Hermione leva sa main gauche devant son visage et remua légèrement ses doigts pour attirer leur attention sur son alliance. Ron commença à rire nerveusement alors qu'Harry et Ginny se contentaient de la regarder, totalement perdus.

Le ricanement de Ron évolua rapidement en fou rire alors que les deux autres ne disaient toujours rien.

Hermione sentit la boule d'angoisse qui l'habitait depuis un moment être remplacée par un profond sentiment d'agacement.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, Ronald, arrête donc de bécasser !

\- Mais…, bredouilla Ginny, sortant ainsi de sa torpeur, je ne comprends pas… Tu ne sors même pas avec quelqu'un !

\- En fait si, intervint Harry, les sourcils froncés. Le soir de la Commémoration, au Ministère, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle couchait avec quelqu'un depuis des mois mais qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre eux. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

En fait, non. Mais ça, Hermione n'allait pas le lui dire.

\- Oui…, mentit-elle. Evidemment, nous n'avions pas prévu de nous marier si tôt, et je n'aurais jamais envisagé un seul instant de me marier à Vegas non plus, mais voilà, le moment venu, je n'ai pu que dire oui…

Merlin, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle allait les convaincre qu'elle était follement amoureuse de Drago au point de l'épouser sur un coup de tête !

\- Putain, Ron, arrête de rire, c'est sérieux ce qu'il se passe, là ! l'enguirlanda sa sœur.

\- Pardon, pouffa-t-il en tentant de se ressaisir. Mais avouez quand même que c'est drôle !

\- Est-ce que tu nous vois rire ?! répliqua Ginny. Non ! Alors arrête de faire ton gamin.

Ron commença à bouder, vexé d'avoir été rappelé à l'ordre par sa petite sœur.

\- Et on peut savoir qui est l'heureux élu ou c'est secret défense ? demanda-t-il, une pointe de défi dans la voix.

\- …

\- Hermione ? insista Harry, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que… Comme vous n'étiez pas au courant qu'on se fréquentait, son nom risque fortement de vous surprendre… hum…

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ? hasarda Ginny.

\- Voyons, Gin', notre Hermione ne se marierait pas avec n'importe qui ! la reprit Harry.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, confirma Hermione. Enfin, c'est quelqu'un qu'il faut apprendre à connaître… A première vue, il semble effectivement avoir un caractère… particulier, dirons-nous, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Salopard de Malefoy ! Devoir mentir ainsi à son sujet pour couvrir cette sordide histoire… Il le lui paierait !

\- C'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? s'enquit Harry. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu me dire qui tu fréquentais ?

\- Disons que c'est quelqu'un que vous avez connu mais que vous ne côtoyez plus depuis des années…

\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! s'exclama soudainement Ron. C'est ce connard de Malefoy ! C'est ça ?!

Etonnamment, Hermione se sentit plutôt soulagée d'entendre Ron lâcher l'information pour elle. Bon, sa réaction était un poil démesurée mais au moins, elle n'avait plus à trouver les mots pour le leur dire.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, se moqua Harry, comme si Hermione et Malefoy…

\- Mais si, je vous dis que c'est lui ! insista Ron, dont les oreilles rougissaient à vue d'œil. Ne soyez pas aveugles ! Je les ai vus ensemble quand vous êtes partis plus tôt, ce soir-là, au Ministère. Si nous ne voyons plus sa face de fouine depuis Poudlard, Hermione le voit souvent à cause de ses nouvelles fréquentations. Et elle est partie à Vegas avec lui ! Je suis sûr d'avoir raison !

\- Il… il se trompe, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? lui demanda Ginny en se tournant vers elle. Dis-nous que tu n'as pas épousé Drago Malefoy à Las Vegas, par pitié…

\- Je… non, il a raison. Il s'agit bien de Drago, confirma Hermione, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

\- Mais… comment ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit sur vous ?! l'interrogea Harry.

\- Parce que lui comme moi savions que vous ne prendriez pas bien la nouvelle… Il y a un passif un peu particulier avec lui. Moi-même, ça m'a pris du temps avant de commencer à lui faire confiance… A la base, il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre nous, je ne t'ai pas menti, Harry… Mais au fil des mois, j'ai découvert de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité et… enfin voilà… Je suis amoureuse…

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle mentait ainsi à ses amis afin de couvrir la saloperie que ce fichu Serpentard lui avait faite. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-elle accepté de ne rien révéler de leur situation ?! Ça lui compliquait tellement la vie, à présent…

\- Amoureuse ? De Malefoy ?! s'étonna Ginny. OK. Partons du principe que c'est vrai, mais pourquoi l'épouser ?! Tu es dingue ou quoi ?!

\- Eh bien, pourquoi as-tu épousé Harry, toi ? répliqua Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon mariage serait moins légitime que le vôtre !

En fait, elle voyait parfaitement en quoi mais, ça non plus, elle ne pouvait pas le leur dire.

\- Mais enfin ! s'offusqua Ginny. Tu ne peux pas comparer mon couple avec Harry à ce que tu vis hypothétiquement avec Malefoy ! Harry et moi nous aimons depuis des années, nous partageons les mêmes valeurs, nous sommes totalement complémentaires !

\- Tu te bases sur les souvenirs de Drago que tu as, contra Hermione. Il n'est plus comme il l'était à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il a toujours un sale caractère, mais il me respecte, je me sens… particulière quand je suis avec lui. Je ne vous demande pas de nous comprendre, je vous demande juste de nous respecter…

Comment pourraient-ils avaler cela alors que, limite, elle ne se respectait plus elle-même ?

\- Vous respecter ?! Mais tu te fous de notre gueule ou quoi ?! s'énerva Ron. Comment veux-tu qu'on respecte ça ?! Tu as oublié tout ce qu'il nous a fait ou quoi ? Toutes les emmerdes qu'il a essayé de nous apporter ? Le nombre de fois où il t'a insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe ?! Comment peux-tu être tombée amoureuse d'un connard pareil ?!

\- Ron…, tenta de le modérer Harry. Calme-toi…

\- NON, je ne me calmerai pas ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant. Comment vous, vous pouvez rester calmes face à ça ?! On est en plein délire, là, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Tu essaies de te venger, c'est ça ?

\- De… Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione, surprise. Mais enfin, de me venger de quoi ?

\- Du fait que je t'ai trompée avec Ernie pendant plus d'un an, que j'ai préféré un homme à toi, je ne sais pas, moi ! J'avais dit à Harry que la nouvelle de nos fiançailles t'avait retournée mais il me certifiait que non et à présent, voilà le résultat ! Je veux bien croire que tu aies volontairement baisé avec lui pendant des mois, t'as toujours aimé ça, mais…

\- RON ! le coupa Harry, se redressant à son tour. Tais-toi avant de dire des choses que tu pourrais regretter !

Hermione ne parvenait plus à prononcer le moindre mot, la nausée au bord des lèvres.

\- Regretter quoi ?! Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent, Harry, je t'en ai suffisamment parlé pour que tu saches de quoi je parle ! Je sais que tu considères Hermione comme ta sœur, mais elle n'est pas aussi prude que tu te l'imagines ! Elle aime le cul, elle l'a toujours aimé plus que moi, et vu la réputation de Malefoy, elle a dû vouloir vérifier si les rumeurs disaient vrai…

\- Sérieusement, Ron, si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, ferme-la, le prévint Harry. On n'est pas là pour parler de l'intimité d'Hermione !

\- Tu prends toujours sa défense, de toute façon…, répliqua Ron, aigri.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! Notre amie est venue pour nous informer d'un bouleversement important dans sa vie ! Et même si, je l'avoue, j'ai dû mal à comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle en vienne à épouser Malefoy, nous n'avons pas à la juger !

Hermione ressentit une bouffée de gratitude envers Harry gagner chaque fibre de son être. Il était vraiment le meilleur ami dont elle pouvait rêver.

\- Eh bien faites donc les hypocrites, cracha Ron, mais il est hors de question que je cautionne _ça_ juste parce que Madame est jalouse et ne supporte pas que je puisse être heureux sans elle !

Sur ces derniers mots, Ron se dirigea vivement vers la sortie et claqua la porte derrière lui. Un silence pesant régnait à présent sur le salon où Hermione, Harry et Ginny se trouvaient encore. Hermione avait l'impression d'être totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Elle savait que la nouvelle ne passerait pas facilement, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Ron lui tiendrait des propos si… violents.

La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était en train de pleurer quand Ginny vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui tendit un mouchoir.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-elle en reniflant. Je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, la rassura son amie. Enfin, si, tu peux être désolée pour nous avoir caché cette relation pendant si longtemps mais sinon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Enfin si, tu n'aurais pas dû te marier sans moi non plus mais bon, je devrais pouvoir m'en remettre…

Hermione pouffa malgré elle aux remarques de son amie, contente de constater qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée contre elle, juste surprise.

\- Et pour mon frère, reprit Ginny, tu sais qu'il parle toujours trop vite. Et franchement, je crois que ça flattait son égo de te savoir célibataire depuis votre rupture… Mais c'est lui qui va devoir s'excuser, pas toi !

\- Je sais, oui, approuva Hermione, mais quand même... J'aurais dû tout vous dire depuis longtemps.

Ce qu'elle aurait sans doute fait si leur histoire s'était effectivement déroulée comme elle le prétendait…

\- Écoute, Hermione, on ne va pas te mentir non plus, intervint Harry, il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour assimiler cette nouvelle… C'est quand même de Malefoy dont il est question…

\- Je comprends, oui…

\- Mais on t'aime, poursuivit Ginny, à sa place. Quoi que tu fasses, nous te soutiendrons toujours.

\- Je… je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi, entre Drago et moi… Mais nous étions là-bas, tout était tellement… évident ! Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, entre nous, vous savez ? On savait très bien que ni ses parents, ni vous, ne seriez enthousiastes à l'idée de nous savoir ensemble alors on a pensé qu'en revenant mariés, ce serait plus simple…

Mais comment parvenait-elle encore à leur mentir avec tant d'aisance après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

\- Je… Euh… Hermione, désolée de te demander ça comme ça, bafouilla Harry à son tour, mais est-ce que tu sais que vous ne pourrez pas divorcer si, au final, les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme vous l'aviez imaginé ? Les Sang-Pur ne peuvent pas divorcer…

\- Je sais, oui, il m'en a parlé… Je savais exactement à quoi je m'engageais en disant oui.

\- Bon… eh bien alors je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à apprendre à faire avec, conclut Harry.

Hermione sentit toute la pression accumulée depuis ces dernières semaines s'envoler de ses épaules. Cela importait peu, au final, qu'Harry et Ginny croient sincèrement en son histoire du moment qu'ils ne la délaissaient pas. Devoir renoncer à leur amitié lui aurait brisé le cœur. Avec eux à ses côtés, elle savait qu'elle pouvait affronter n'importe quoi.

Quant à Ron… Bien qu'elle puisse comprendre qu'il ait été chamboulé par la nouvelle, elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable lui pardonner sa réaction. Cette fois, il était allé beaucoup trop loin.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'avoue que **j'appréhende assez vos retours sur la question**... Cette scène de révélations n'était pas la plus facile à écrire... Surtout l'angle pris pour Ron. Mais ça, c'est à cause de Mery-Alice ! Je lui ai promis que je ne serais pas sympa avec lui si elle, elle l'était dans une de ses fics. Parce qu'au final, Ron est un perso que j'aime beaucoup et je n'aime pas le bashing Ron gratuit. Mais je dois avouer, mine de rien, qu'une telle réaction lui va si bien... mdr

Donc j'espère sincèrement que c'est à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Et que pensez-vous de ses réflexions alors qu'elle se préparait ?

 **Dites moi tout !**

La **semaine prochaine** , nous serons à nouveau dans un chapitre **Hermione** et il sera temps pour elle de se rendre dans le Somerset ;)

Merci encore de me lire et à tout bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures !

Cœurs sur vous !


	10. Article IX

**Bonjour !**

Nous sommes lundi et tout va bien ! **Grande période de reprise** pour moi... J'ai repris :  
\- l'écriture en vous offrant **2 OS bonus** à ma fic " **Cours particulier(s)** ". Si ce n'est déjà fait, n'hésitez pas à aller les lire !  
\- l'écriture toujours en écrivant un **OS pour le concours lancé par Chalusse** (toutes les infos via sa page FB)  
\- l'écriture encore en poursuivant enfin **FM** ! Je n'avais rien écrit depuis mi-juin et **deux nouveaux chapitres** viennent de s'ajouter. Normalement, y en aura une bonne trentaine :)

\- et en moins drôle, j'ai aussi repris le boulot aujourd'hui, ah ah.

Trêve de plaisanterie, je sais très bien que vous attendez la suite de cette histoire. Du moins, je l'espère. J'ai noté que le **nombre de reviews** avait quand même bien baissé la semaine dernière... Le chiffre reste hallucinant, je ne le conteste aucunement, **j'espère juste que c'est par manque de temps et non pas par baisse d'intérêt**... (un-e auteur-e doute toujours, sachez-le ! Enfin, c'est le cas pour moi... Je me suis encore faite sermonner par Cailean hier à ce sujet... Bref !).

Allez, j'arrête de rouspéter ! Je vous fais tout plein de bisous en espérant que ce déménagement vous plaira ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé :)

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Ron a effectivement été très méchant. Je n'ai jamais fait de Ron aussi détestable que dans cette fic :( Mais bon, vous savez que j'aime changer ce genre de choses d'une histoire à l'autre :)  
Pour Harry et Ginny, j'ai plus de mal à les faire moins compréhensifs, cependant, ah ah. Pourquoi devraient-ils le savoir pour Blaise, par contre ? Et tu as l'air assez convaincue par le fait qu'Hermione ne dormira pas au manoir ? hum hum... A voir ;)  
Ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours en tout cas et une fois de plus, merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements.

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Karine, Damelith et Cailean pour leur super boulot de relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour tout**

* * *

 _Oui, j'ai décidé de changer la façon dont je présente mes notes de début, ça vous plait ?_

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article IX.**_

Hermione regarda la pile de cartons qui s'amoncelaient dans son appartement et soupira, déjà fatiguée à l'idée de devoir les déplacer jusqu'à son nouveau domicile. Heureusement qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne prendrait pas grand-chose ! Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ses livres derrière elle Merlin seul savait ce qui l'attendrait là-bas…

\- Que vas-tu faire de tous tes meubles ? lui demanda Harry, assis à ses côtés.

\- Ils vont rester ici, Drago a tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Et tu ne comptes pas apporter ta touche dans son mobilier ?

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules en réponse. Elle ne savait de toute façon pas encore à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du manoir du Somerset… Mais ça, une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Harry.

Au final, elle s'estimait vraiment chanceuse qu'il ait proposé de venir l'aider à rassembler ses affaires. Ginny s'occupait de James, Molly étant déjà prise, et vu qu'Hermione devrait bientôt reprendre le travail, elle ne pouvait pas faire traîner les choses plus longtemps. Drago ne l'avait pas relancée depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, au restaurant, mais il était évident qu'elle devait le rejoindre rapidement sous peine d'attirer l'attention.

\- Pourquoi Malefoy n'est-il pas là pour t'aider, au fait ? s'enquit Harry, visiblement interpellé.

\- Il prépare le manoir de son côté pour réceptionner mes affaires, mentit-elle.

Et surtout, elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Hors de question qu'il mette les pieds dans _son_ appartement.

\- J'ai du mal à réaliser que tu vas vivre dans un manoir avec des elfes de maison…

\- Je sais, moi aussi ! Mais il n'a qu'un seul elfe et je compte bien le libérer dès que possible.

Elle avait posé la question à Daphné et savait donc exactement à quoi s'attendre. Son amie lui avait certifié que Sakdos était bien traité, mais Hermione restait sceptique. Elle avait largement eu l'occasion de voir avec Dobby la façon dont les Malefoy traitaient leurs elfes...

\- A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Hermione alors qu'Harry fixait le vide depuis quelques minutes.

\- A la situation. Avoue que le fait que je t'aide à emménager chez lui est quand même particulier !

\- Je sais… Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir dit que c'était lui ?

\- Un peu, oui. J'aurais aimé que tu nous fasses confiance. Au moins à Gin' et moi. Je sais comment est Ron, surtout vis-à-vis de toi, mais nous…

\- Je suis désolée, mais les choses se sont précipitées à Vegas et maintenant…

\- Tu ne me mentirais pas, n'est-ce pas ? la coupa Harry.

\- Comment ça ?

Une bouffée de stress gagna Hermione. Harry avait-il des doutes ? Dans quelle mesure pouvait-elle se confier à lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être un peu de déformation professionnelle ou alors l'instinct, appelle-ça comme tu veux. Malefoy ne t'a pas fait de chantage ? Tu m'en parlerais si tu avais des problèmes, non ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Hermione, rouge pivoine. Enfin oui, je t'en parlerais, bien sûr, mais non, je n'ai pas de problèmes ! Je t'assure que ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?!

\- En tant qu'Auror, je n'ai pas besoin de faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination, la réalité se suffit généralement à elle-même.

Hermione préféra garder le silence pour éviter de se trahir.

\- Écoute, reprit Harry. Cela fait plusieurs années à présent que j'ai décidé de te faire confiance et de me fier à ton jugement et je ne vais pas commencer à remettre ça en cause aujourd'hui. Mais sache que si Malefoy te met la pression d'une manière ou d'une autre ou s'il te fait du mal… Eh bien, je pourrais trouver sans trop de difficultés une raison de l'expédier à vie à Azkaban.

La jeune femme pouffa à cette idée. Il était vrai que ce serait une solution… Et ça lui ferait les pieds à cet idiot de lanceur de sorts ! Mais bon, elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à un tel niveau de mesquinerie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Ça me fait un juste peu bizarre de quitter mon appartement, mais je suis heureuse.

Harry ne sembla pas convaincu pour autant mais il n'insista pas et Hermione lui en fut secrètement reconnaissante.

\- Au fait, reprit-elle peu après. Comment ça se fait que ni Ginny ni toi ne m'ayez dit qu'un Sang-Pur ne pouvait pas divorcer ?

\- On te connait, Hermione, on sait très bien que tu aurais tenté de nous dissuader de nous marier dans de telles conditions. Or, nous savons que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est juste une évidence.

\- Tu ne l'as pas toujours pensé, le taquina-t-elle.

\- J'étais jeune et stupide ! se défendit-il. Mais je suis amoureux d'elle depuis mes seize ans et elle, depuis encore plus longtemps. Et notre couple a survécu à tellement d'épreuves que rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer. Même la mort n'a pas pu…

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être mélodramatique, quand tu t'y mettais, se moqua-t-elle, une fois de plus.

\- Et toi, on dirait que ta fouine de mari déteint déjà sur toi !

Hermione poussa une petite exclamation offusquée, mais la moue taquine qu'arborait Harry la convainquit qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux.

\- Bon, on y va, Madame Malefoy ? déclara Harry, juste avant de se reprendre. Ouais, non, en fait y'a pas moyen, ça fait franchement trop bizarre !

Hermione se releva en riant, se saisit d'un sac de vêtements et tendit la main à Harry afin de transplaner avec lui pour ce premier voyage.

.

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin du manoir et Harry laissa échapper un petit sifflement appréciateur.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui semble plus accueillant que celui que nous avons eu l'occasion de visiter !

Hermione eut un petit sourire amusé : elle s'était faite exactement la même réflexion.

La jeune femme approcha d'un pas hésitant de la porte d'entrée mais la poussa sans frapper. Après tout, elle était aussi chez elle, à présent.

\- On devrait tout apporter dans l'entrée, pour commencer, proposa-t-elle. Je rangerai après…

\- Excellente idée, ma belle, intervint Drago en sortant d'un passage sur leur gauche.

Puis il s'approcha d'elle, passa une main dans le bas de son dos et lui embrassa délicatement la tempe.

\- Potter, salua-t-il Harry sobrement.

\- Malefoy, répondit-il sur le même ton. Apparemment, les félicitations sont de rigueur.

\- Effectivement, merci.

\- Par contre, n'oublie pas que je suis Directeur-adjoint du Bureau des Aurors. Si tu la fais souffrir, je n'hésiterai pas à faire jouer mes relations…

\- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, mi-amusée, mi-réprobatrice.

\- Pas de souci à se faire, alors, vu que je ne compte pas la blesser, se contenta de répondre Drago.

Elle aurait cru qu'il allait s'énerver ou se moquer, mais le voir répondre posément à la provocation fut une agréable surprise.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il y a encore pas mal de caisses à aller chercher, déclara Hermione.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Non, ça ira, je préfère que tu restes ici pour mettre les caisses de côté au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Hermione transplana avec Harry dans son appartement pour aller chercher les caisses restantes.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une petite dizaine de voyages pour ramener tous les cartons puis Harry salua Hermione avant de rentrer chez lui, la laissant seule avec Drago. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme finisse par briser le silence environnant.

\- Bon… Euh… Eh bien… Nous y voilà, on dirait…

\- En effet… N'hésite surtout pas à te mettre à l'aise, tu es ici chez toi à présent.

\- Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour ça… Pourrais-tu me montrer ma chambre ? J'aimerais m'installer.

\- Je vais d'abord appeler Sakdos, il est impatient de faire ta connaissance. Sakdos !

Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit elfe de maison drapé d'une étoffe de coton immaculée brodée des armoiries Malefoy apparut à leurs côtés. Hermione fut étonnée de le voir si bien vêtu.

\- Monsieur ? Vous avez appelé Sakdos ? demanda-t-il de sa voix fluette en regardant Drago.

\- En effet. Je voulais te présenter Madame mon épouse, ta nouvelle Maîtresse, Hermione.

\- Bonjour, Madame, Sakdos est honoré de faire votre connaissance.

Hermione se mit à sa hauteur et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour Sakdos. Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, si tu veux.

\- Oh non, Madame ! s'exclama l'elfe, choqué, le regard passant à toute vitesse de sa main tendue à son visage souriant. Sakdos est un bon elfe, Madame, Sakdos ne se permettra jamais de vous manquer de respect !

\- Tu ne me manqueras pas de respect si c'est moi qui te le demande, insista-t-elle.

Drago les regardait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour qu'il accepte de m'appeler Monsieur et non Maître, je te souhaite bonne chance pour le convaincre de t'appeler par ton prénom…

Hermione réalisa alors que Drago avait raison. En effet, Sakdos s'adressait à eux avec des Monsieur/Madame et non des Maître/Maîtresse comme elle avait pu entendre Dobby ou Kreattur le faire. Voilà qui était surprenant ! Surprise qui dû se lire sur son visage car Drago lui expliqua :

\- Sakdos était l'elfe personnel de mon grand-père. Ils ont toujours été assez… _protecteurs_ l'un envers l'autre. Quand il a appris que mon père avait été trahi par Dobby, j'ai eu le droit à de longs sermons sur l'importance de bien traiter ceux qui nous servent si l'on veut qu'ils nous soient loyaux. Mon grand-père avait à cœur que je ne reproduise pas les erreurs commises par mon père.

Hermione était sidérée par la confession qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'était attendue sur leur vie conjugale mais certainement pas à ça ! Elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer un Drago railleur, vantard ou insultant, pas un Drago… eh bien, normal, tout simplement.

\- Je ne suis pas que l'immonde Serpentard prétentieux que tu penses que je suis, reprit-il, faisant écho à ses pensées. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis conscient que ce que je t'ai fait est moche mais… je pense aussi que nous pourrions bien nous entendre. Je te fais visiter ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, légèrement sonnée par le ton amical qu'il utilisait.

\- Sakdos ? Tu voudras bien monter les affaires de Madame dans la chambre ocre ? Merci.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte sur leur gauche par laquelle il était arrivé et entreprit de faire visiter le manoir à Hermione.

Bien que d'allure plus modeste que ce dont elle s'était attendue, à son grand soulagement, la demeure était quand même immense pour deux personnes et un elfe. Ils passèrent par une cuisine fonctionnelle mais chaleureuse, une salle à manger un peu trop spacieuse, une salle de réception où trônait un piano, un jardin d'hiver qui donnait directement sur le parc… Il lui montra également les quartiers de Sakdos qui, bien que simples, étaient confortables et bien entretenus.

Hermione était comme subjuguée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. C'était décoré avec goût et raffinement, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression de se trouver dans un musée pour autant. Tout était clairement choisi avec soin, mais régulièrement utilisé malgré tout.

\- Je pense que cette pièce devrait te plaire, déclara-t-il en poussant une lourde porte en chêne.

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Comment avait-elle pu penser un seul instant que quelqu'un comme lui n'aurait pas une pièce comme celle-ci ?! Ils se trouvaient à présent dans la bibliothèque. De nombreuses étagères remplies de livres faisaient le tour de la pièce et divers canapés et fauteuils de tailles et de compositions différentes étaient disposés un peu partout.

\- Je t'avoue avoir envisagé de t'y faire directement installer un lit, mais j'ai pensé que tu le prendrais peut-être mal, se moqua-t-il devant son air rêveur.

Hermione ne répondit rien, trop occupée à parcourir le dos des livres qui se trouvaient près d'elle pour en lire les titres.

\- C'est incroyable ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle enfin. Plusieurs de ces livres sont limite introuvables…

\- C'est l'héritage de ma grand-mère, lui expliqua Drago. C'était une grande bibliophile. Je pense que vous vous seriez bien entendues…

\- Mis à part ma pseudo-impureté, c'est ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de souligner.

\- Hum… Non, je ne pense pas. Mes grands-parents ont toujours été moins… obtus que mes parents, lui avoua Drago. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas approuvé notre mariage mais à part ça, en tant que personne extérieure à la famille, elle n'aurait rien eu contre toi.

Décidément, Hermione allait de surprise en surprise !

\- On continue ? lui proposa-t-il ensuite.

Une fois de plus, la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas. Il lui montra les quatre chambres d'amis, toutes équipées d'une salle de bain personnelle, et s'arrêta face à un escalier menant au deuxième étage.

\- J'ai fait aménager nos appartements au second, lui expliqua-t-il. C'est un peu excentré par rapport aux autres pièces mais j'ai pensé que ce serait plus confortable, surtout vu leur nouvelle configuration…

\- Comment ça ? lui demanda Hermione, à la fois curieuse et légèrement stressée.

\- Eh bien… Notre couple est loin d'être traditionnel, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons convenu de faire chambres séparées, mais nous devons également pouvoir donner le change… Par rapport à mes parents ou à tes amis, par exemple. A part pour Théo, Daphné et Zabini, nous sommes censés être un vrai couple… Enfin bref. Sakdos a justement fini les ajustements hier… Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a eu plus d'un mois pour les faire et il est vraiment compétent pour ça.

\- Et si tu en venais au fait ? le coupa Hermione, à présent clairement curieuse.

\- J'y viens, sois donc un peu patiente ! Comme tu peux le voir, il y a une trace dorée sur le sol, au pied de l'escalier. Personne ne peut la franchir sans notre accord.

Les deux sorciers montèrent alors à l'étage et pénétrèrent dans une majestueuse chambre de couple décorée dans des tons gris et parme. Hermione regretta un instant que ce ne fut pas réellement sa chambre.

\- Il y a une porte de chaque côté, lui expliqua Drago en se dirigeant vers celle de gauche. Celle-ci mène à ma chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et Hermione y jeta un œil. Plus petite que leur supposée chambre, elle était cependant tout aussi belle.

\- Vert, hein ? se moqua-elle en regardant la décoration.

Drago haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Je pense avoir été légèrement conditionné. Puis ça reste une couleur apaisante pour dormir… Tu vois la porte au fond ? Elle mène à ma salle de bain. Il y a la même chez toi, viens.

Ils sortirent de la chambre de Drago et traversèrent la gris et parme pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte située à droite, menant à la partie réservée à Hermione.

\- Ouahou ! laissa-t-elle échapper une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte.

A part la bibliothèque, c'était définitivement sa pièce préférée. Elle était chaude et accueillante, décorée d'ocre et de légères touches bordeaux. Plusieurs étagères vides ornaient les murs, attendant clairement d'être remplies de livres. Un bureau faisait face à une immense baie vitrée et un canapé était disposé dans un coin, prêt à l'accueillir pour des moments de détente.

\- C'est magnifique, déclara-t-elle après avoir fini son observation.

Puis elle se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris, étonnée d'y lire une lueur de soulagement.

\- Je suis ravi que ça te plaise, lui répondit-il, sincère.

\- Ne va pas croire que ça excuse ce que tu m'as fait ! le reprit-elle. Mais j'apprécie les efforts fournis pour nous faciliter la vie. Tu n'étais pas obligé…

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, mon but n'est pas de te pourrir la vie. Je sais que j'ai merdé avec ce sort, mais l'honneur de ma famille était en jeu… J'ai été élevé comme un bon petit Sang-Pur... C'est assez particulier et difficile à expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas vécu… Mais bon, avec le GRESP, tu devrais un peu mieux saisir les subtilités de mon éducation.

\- Le GRESP ?! releva Hermione, interdite.

\- Le Guide de la Respectable Épouse Sang-Pur. Ma mère a prévu de t'y initier, lui avoua-t-il à voix basse.

\- Le Guide de la Respectable Épouse Sang-Pur ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, consternée.

\- Malheureusement non, mais je te rassure, je ne tiens absolument pas à ce que tu t'y plies. Juste que ma mère nous fichera la paix plus rapidement si elle pense que tu te pencheras dessus…

La jeune femme n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce livre, mais elle trouvait que le titre en lui-même était suffisamment alarmant pour qu'elle ait peur d'en découvrir le contenu.

Hermione et Drago redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard, dans un silence relativement serein.

\- En tout cas, c'est immense ici ! souligna-t-elle. Dire que tu y vivais seul…

\- Bof, ça va encore. Le Manoir Malefoy principal _est_ vraiment immense, lui !

\- Je n'en ai pas vu grand-chose, lui rétorqua Hermione.

Drago parut légèrement gêné par le sous-entendu.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois-là, tu sais ?

\- Je… J'aurais dû intervenir, bredouilla nerveusement Drago. Elle avait perdu tout contrôle…

\- Ne sois pas idiot, le rassura Hermione. Tu nous as déjà fait gagner beaucoup de temps en ne révélant pas notre identité. T'interposer t'aurait mis en danger. Comme tu l'as dit, elle avait perdu tout contrôle.

\- J'aurais quand même dû tenter quelque chose, insista-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne te sens pas coupable pour cette fois-là. Occupe-toi plutôt de ta culpabilité quant à notre situation actuelle.

Il soupira à sa remarque mais ne répondit rien.

\- Et donc, reprit Hermione, nous sommes chez tes grands-parents, c'est ça ? L'elfe de ton grand-père, la bibliothèque de ta grand-mère…

\- Oui, confirma Drago. Traditionnellement, les parents Malefoy quittent le Manoir principal lorsque leur héritier se marie et vont vivre dans l'une de nos résidences secondaires…

\- Tu veux dire que normalement nous aurions dû emménager dans l'autre ?!

\- En effet, mais j'en suis parti il y a deux ans. Je ne supportais plus la cohabitation avec mes parents. Je venais souvent chez mon grand-père, plus jeune. Je pense qu'il m'aimait bien… Même si c'est dur à croire vu la Clause que ce vieux-fou a fait ajouter à son testament avant de mourir. Mais bon, j'avais de bons souvenirs ici, pas mal de repères également donc je m'y suis établi.

\- Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, admit Hermione. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre dans l'autre…

Un frisson glacé remonta le long de son échine rien qu'à cette idée

\- Monsieur, Madame ? les interrompit soudainement Sakdos, qui venait d'apparaître devant eux.

\- Oui ? lui répondit Drago.

\- Madame votre mère est ici et souhaite s'entretenir avec Madame.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Hermione. Mais pourquoi ?! Je n'ai même pas encore installé mes affaires…

\- Sakdos vient de les déplacer dans votre chambre, Madame, lui répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

\- Merci beaucoup… Où Madame Malefoy m'attend-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle en se triturant nerveusement les mains.

\- Dans le jardin d'hiver, Madame.

\- Tu te souviens du chemin ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Oui, mais si tu crois que tu vas me laisser seule avec ta mère, tu peux te mettre ta baguette où je pense, Drago Malefoy !

Il lui retourna un sourire légèrement amusé et lui emboîta le pas.

.

\- Madame Malefoy, la salua Hermione en pénétrant dans le jardin d'hiver.

Narcissa se contenta de lui répondre d'un signe de tête gracieux.

\- Drago, mon chéri, je suis heureuse de te voir, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son fils, nettement plus chaleureuse.

\- Bonjour, Mère, répondit-il à son tour. Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? Hermione était justement en train de finir de s'installer…

\- Nous avons plus urgent à faire, le coupa-t-elle. Vu que vous avez jugé pertinent de me priver de l'organisation du mariage de mon unique enfant, il va falloir redoubler d'efforts pour la Réception.

\- La réception ?! Mais quelle réception ? intervint Hermione.

\- Voyons, très chère, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que votre entrée dans notre famille ne passera pas par les Chroniques ?! Et hors de question que nous fassions ça comme de vulgaires… prolétaires ! Déjà que vous n'avez pas la respectabilité qui aurait dû incomber à la nouvelle Madame Malefoy…

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama la jeune femme. Mais je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi ! Et je vous rappelle que sans mon manque de respectabilité, comme vous l'appelez, vous seriez en train de chercher un acquéreur pour vos nombreux manoirs !

Hermione vit que Drago s'était légèrement reculé contre le mur dans leur dos et le fusilla du regard. Ce salaud osa lui retourner un clin d'œil clairement moqueur.

\- Voyons, Miss Granger…

\- Madame Malefoy ! s'emporta Hermione. Que ça vous plaise ou non, c'est mon nouveau nom.

\- Certes…, répondit Narcissa, pinçant légèrement les lèvres, je pense que vous m'avez mal comprise. Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas envisagé un seul instant que la pureté des Black et des Malefoy s'éteindrait avec mon fils, mais je voulais surtout souligner le fait qu'en l'état actuel des choses, vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut pour évoluer dans notre monde.

\- Mais…

\- Ne m'interrompez pas, voulez-vous ? Bien sûr, pour une née-Moldue, je dois reconnaître que vous ne manquez pas de prestance et selon les différentes informations que j'ai pu recueillir, vous seriez plutôt brillante. Mais les règles régissant les interactions sociales des Sang-Pur sont multiples et très précises et, malheureusement, vous êtes totalement novice en la matière. Mais heureusement pour nous, Drago s'en est suffisamment plaint durant votre scolarité pour que je sache que vous aimez apprendre.

Hermione se retourna à nouveau pour regarder Drago, mais ce dernier semblait obnubilé par une plante quelconque.

\- Bref, reprit Narcissa. Je vais m'occuper de la préparation de votre Réception. Vous avez pris des photos de votre mariage, au moins ?

\- Hum, oui, admit Hermione. Daphné en a prises plusieurs.

\- Parfait, je la contacterai donc pour qu'elle me les fasse parvenir. Je prévoirai la décoration en fonction des tenues que vous portiez. Vous devrez également me faire parvenir la liste de vos invités. Pas de Moldus, navrée.

D'une part, Hermione était trop hébétée par le débit de paroles qui sortait des lèvres de Narcissa Malefoy pour réagir mais d'autre part, elle se dit qu'elle ne comptait de toute façon pas informer ses parents de la situation. Et encore moins les présenter à des sorciers comme les Malefoy.

\- Ensuite, poursuivit sa belle-mère, je pense qu'il serait préférable de faire ça au Manoir principal.

\- Non, intervint Drago pour la première fois.

\- Comment ça, non ?

\- Non. Hors de question que nous fassions ça là-bas. Hermione et moi vivons ici, c'est donc logique que nous recevions chez nous.

\- Mais le manoir du Somerset est tellement… petit ! se plaignit Narcissa. Les Malefoy ont toujours fait leurs Réceptions au Manoir principal !

\- Et jusqu'à présent, ils épousaient toujours des Sang-Pur, insista Drago. Les choses changent, mère. Soit tu organises ta fameuse Réception ici, soit il n'y en aura pas.

Hermione se fit la réflexion que la deuxième option ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangée. Elle surprit le regard de Drago posé sur elle et lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier de son intervention. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce maudit endroit et fut contente qu'il s'en souvienne.

\- Très bien…, céda Narcissa, visiblement à contrecœur. Mais si les Chroniques sont mitigées, il ne faudra pas venir vous plaindre !

\- Les Chroniques seront parfaitement enthousiastes, Mère, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand tu verras les photos du mariage, tu verras à quel point Hermione était sublime et tu en seras immédiatement soulagée.

Décidément, Hermione ne cessait d'être décontenancée, aujourd'hui. Drago avait été aimable avec Harry, il traitait son elfe avec respect, s'était adressé à elle avec gentillesse et prenait son parti face à sa mère… Elle se demanda vaguement si elle n'était pas tombée dans un monde parallèle. S'était-elle méprise sur Drago durant toutes ces années ?!

\- Mais au fait, réalisa soudain Hermione. C'est quoi, au juste, cette histoire de Chroniques ?

\- Chaque mariage Sang-Pur doit être publié dans les Chroniques afin que nous puissions garder trace de la pureté des différentes unions pour maintenir à jour le Registre, lui expliqua Narcissa. Malheureusement, avec votre union, les Black et les Malefoy vont en sortir mais bon… les faits doivent malgré tout y être consignés.

\- Génial…, marmonna Hermione, préférant ne pas relever que les lignées sortiraient sans doute de leur fichu Registre plus par manque d'héritier qu'autre chose.

\- Bien, enchaîna Narcissa. Je vais à présent avoir beaucoup de choses à planifier. Je reprendrai contact avec vous prochainement. D'ici là, je vais vous demander d'assimiler ceci.

Elle fit apparaître un livre d'un coup de baguette et le tendit à Hermione qui s'en saisit, non sans un peu de réticence. Forcément, c'était un exemplaire du GRESP.

Puis Narcissa se redressa pour les saluer et quitta le manoir d'une démarche particulièrement élégante. Une fois de plus, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls.

La jeune femme feuilleta le livre qu'elle venait de recevoir et son teint blêmit à mesure qu'elle en découvrait le contenu : _Environ 15 minutes avant le retour de votre époux, pensez à vérifier votre tenue afin d'être parfaite pour lui. Il a eu une dure journée et ne souhaite pas retrouver quelqu'un de négligé à son retour. Distrayez votre époux, ses journées sont harassantes, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir connaissance de vos petits tracas sans intérêt. Contrôlez vos elfes. Votre demeure se doit être impeccable et le repas toujours prêt. Votre priorité est toujours le bien-être de votre époux. Sans exception. Souvenez-vous que votre époux est le Maître, ne remettez jamais ses paroles ni ses actes en question._

\- Non mais c'est une blague ?! s'exclama finalement Hermione en refermant le livre d'un coup sec. Je n'ai jamais rien lu d'aussi… aberrant de ma vie ! Et j'en ai lu, des choses ! C'est scandaleux !

\- Allons, Granger, répliqua Drago, contenant difficilement son hilarité. Tu n'as pas lu la règle qui t'interdit d'hausser le ton en ma présence ?

\- Si ta mère imagine une seule seconde que je respecterai un jour la moindre de ces règles, elle peut dès à présent ranger ce livre où je pense ! Et toi avec !

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde, répondit-il, riant cette fois ouvertement.

* * *

.

* * *

Et les voici colocataires, ah ah.

 **Alors alors** **?** Ça vous a plu ? La suspicion d'Harry ? La visite du manoir ? La rencontre avec Sakdos ? Les attentions de Drago envers elle ? La nouvelle rencontre avec Narcissa ? La découverte du GRESP ?

 **Dites-moi tout !**

 **Lundi prochain** , on retrouve **Drago** et si ma mémoire est bonne, il sera temps de faire face à cette fameuse **Réception** ! J'ai tellement hâte que vous découvriez la suite de cette histoire, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira tout autant !

 **Coeurs sur vous** et à très bientôt,

Lyra


	11. Article X

Bonjour à vous !

Eh oui, déjà... Mais **demain, ma journée va être plutôt chargée** et donc, je n'aurai pas trop le temps de publier. Et vous me connaissez, dans ces cas-là, je préfère toujours le faire en avance.

Que dire de plus ? Les choses avancent doucement. Je continue à écrire de mon côté, **le 21 est bouclé**. Normalement, cette fic aura 32 chapitres mais bon, y a encore quelques jours, c'était 31, j'ai dû scinder le 20 en 2, c'était beaucoup trop long ^^ Donc allez savoir !

J'ai aussi l'idée de **ma future fic** (Dramione... mais pas que ;) ) qui se profile doucement. Je vous en parlerai le moment venu !

Sinon, eh bien, **un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews** qui me font vraiment très plaisir et me rassurent. Vraiment ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Parce que mine de rien, avec cette histoire, je marche sur une corde raide... Je sais que tous les auteurs réclament des reviews, mais **avoir confirmation que ce qu'on a passé des heures à écrire passe bien de la façon dont on l'a espéré est vraiment motivant et stimulant.** Donc merci mille fois. Encore et toujours !

Et globalement, **vous semblez de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire** , si j'en crois le nombre d'alertes/fav. Donc Merci encore ! (je sais, je me répète ^^).

Aujourd'hui, donc, on retrouve notre **Blondinet** préféré. En parlant de lui, sachez qu'un-e de mes relecteur-rices a une vision très précise de ce qu'est censé être un Malefoy. Et il n'a jamais trouvé le mien OOC alors que de base, on n'a pas vraiment la même vision du perso. Donc ne tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives si vous le trouvez trop... gentil ;)

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Merci encore !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir à lire.

 **Guest - Leniewolf :** Ravie que ça te plaise. Pour le GRESP, ça fait hurler mon côté féministe, clairement. Je me suis quand même bien amusée à l'écrire, doit y avoir une bonne cinquantaine de règles, ah ah (oui, j'ai un document à part avec toutes les règles pour pouvoir m'y référer en cas de besoin :p ). Merci pour ta review !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une Narcissa si... hautaine, mais c'est marrant. Ravie aussi que les interactions "Dramioniennes" te plaisent. Je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire (et tu vas être servi-e dans ce chapitre, ah ah). Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review (je me répète là, non ?). Bref, à bientôt ^^

 **Alexandra :** Merci beaucoup pour cette superbe review ! Je suis vraiment contente de lire que tu aimes autant mon histoire. En effet, mes personnages sont plus nuancés et ont sans doute plus de caractère que ce que j'ai pu proposer dans mes fics précédentes... Et de toute façon, j'aime les nuancer d'une histoire à l'autre, sinon c'est trop répétitif et ce n'est amusant pour personne. Drago est donc plus... humain, ici. L'influence de Papy Abraxas... Mais tu verras qu'il reste "Malefoy" quand il le faut ;) Et quant à Harry... Ah bah vous verrez bien XD  
 **Merci encore !**

 **Cecile :** Coucou !  
Hermione ne dit pas la vérité à Harry simplement parce que le contrat de mariage lui interdit de parler de la situation. Faut pas oublier ;)  
J'adore Sakdos, je suis ravie que vous l'aimiez aussi car on le reverra, ah ah. Drago est en effet plutôt prévenant... En même temps, il a bien foiré son coup avec sa Promesse et son mariage "forcé", il a plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas XD  
Hermione et Narcissa, c'est clairement la confrontation de deux façons de penser diamétralement opposées ^^  
On reverra Blaise, oui ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements et à tout bientôt !

 **BeAGingerBeAWeasley :** Je sais que tu n'es pas une "anonyme" mais pas moyen de te répondre normalement... Donc je passe par là ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette histoire et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur :) Merci beaucoup !

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Karine, Damelith et Cailean pour leur super boulot de relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour tout.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article X.**_

Drago referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et laissa son regard se perdre sur celle d'Hermione. Fermée. Comme d'habitude. Cela faisait à présent trois bonnes semaines qu'ils cohabitaient et, bien souvent, ils ne faisaient que se croiser, ayant des rythmes sensiblement différents. Il poussa un léger soupir et sortit de la chambre principale pour descendre les étages en direction de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans celle-ci, il vit que la porte du garde-manger était ouverte.

\- Si tu n'as pas encore préparé mon petit-déjeuner, je vais prendre des toasts, ce matin, déclara-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Je ne suis pas ton elfe, Drago, répondit Hermione en le fusillant du regard, à moitié cachée par la porte ouverte.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai cru que c'était Sakdos…

\- Quand bien même, insista-t-elle en refermant le placard. Tu es assez grand pour te préparer tes toasts tout seul !

Drago ne répondit rien, subjugué par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Granger portait un pyjama léger composé d'un short et d'un débardeur. Il avait eu l'occasion de la voir en pyjama quand elle avait débarqué chez Théo, furibonde, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la croisait dans une telle tenue chez eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?! lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme !

\- Je te regardais toi, lui avoua-t-il. Je suis ravi de voir que tu commences à te sentir à l'aise ici…

Hermione rosit légèrement mais soutint son regard.

\- On est début juillet, il fait mourant de chaud...

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, ça ne me gêne pas, loin de là !

En effet, il sentait sa traditionnelle érection du matin redoubler de vigueur face à ce que cette tenue lui révélait. Il ne comptait pas rentrer dans les détails face à elle, mais c'était clairement amusant de la déstabiliser. Sans surprise, son teint avait viré de rose à un rouge nettement plus soutenu.

\- Idiot ! lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille.

Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Tu en veux ? lui proposa-t-elle ensuite.

\- Avec plaisir, merci.

Hermione semblait comme résignée, depuis quelques jours. Elle ne se privait toujours pas de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient dans cette situation par sa faute, mais elle semblait être moins sur la défensive. Ils étaient loin d'être amis mais ils cohabitaient sans trop de frictions. Sans doute parce qu'elle l'évitait la plupart du temps, il ne fallait pas se leurrer…

Drago s'installa sur un tabouret, au comptoir central de la cuisine, et Hermione s'assit face à lui. Elle lui tendit un verre rempli de jus de citrouille et commença à siroter le sien.

\- Tu te souviens qu'on doit voir ma mère, ce midi ?

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Elle doit m'envoyer trois hiboux par jour. Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il pas de règles contre le harcèlement dans son fichu GRESP ?

\- Elle a peut-être arraché des pages, va savoir, railla Drago.

\- Elle n'a pas arraché les bonnes alors, elles sont toutes plus aberrantes les unes que les autres ! Non mais franchement, tu réalises qu'il y en a une qui affirme que je devrais mettre des fleurs partout dans le manoir pour le rendre plus accueillant ?

\- La 11, oui, si ma mémoire est bonne…

\- Tu les connais par cœur ?! s'étonna Hermione.

\- J'ai dû les apprendre l'été qui a suivi mon douzième anniversaire, oui.

\- Quelle horreur !

Drago ne put retenir une moue amusée face à sa réaction.

\- Sinon, la Réception est prévue pour dans deux bonnes semaines. La plupart des membres du Magenmagot sont conviés et si tu souhaites que je t'aide à faire passer ta loi, il faudrait peut-être que tu me l'expliques plus en profondeur.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques minutes en silence, comme pour sonder sa sincérité. Elle dut l'estimer suffisante car elle lui sourit timidement avant de répondre :

\- Je sais que tu vas trouver ça idiot mais… Tous les elfes sont loin d'être traités comme tu traites Sakdos. Dobby, par exemple, était…

\- Je sais comment mon père traitait Dobby, la coupa-t-il. Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails.

\- Soit, reprit Hermione. Cette relation entre elfes et maîtres est totalement malsaine car unilatérale. Un maître peut remercier son elfe à n'importe quel moment, pour n'importe quelle raison, juste en lui offrant un vêtement. Les elfes devraient aussi pouvoir mettre fin à leur service si le travail ne leur convient plus. Et pour que ce soit réellement équitable, la partie souhaitant mettre fin à ce type de relation devrait la justifier. Ainsi, nous devrions pouvoir éviter les licenciements abusifs comme Croupton l'a fait avec Winky lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch…

\- Je vois… Et qui trancherait pour estimer si la raison est valable ou non ?

\- Un médiateur, tout simplement. Comme pour n'importe quelle affaire.

\- Et c'est tout ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Pour commencer oui. Enfin, pour que la relation entre elfes et Maîtres soit totalement saine, il faudrait qu'ils soient tous libérés et enregistrés au Service de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, bien évidemment. On a pu voir avec l'Affaire Wetson que c'était loin d'être le cas…

\- Le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison, c'est ça ? se moqua-t-il.

Hermione le dévisagea, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Pa…pardon ?! Tu as appelé ça comment ?

\- Le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison, pourquoi ?! demanda-t-il, interpelé.

\- Je… Pour rien… C'est comme ça que Ron avait surnommé la S.A.L.E., à Poudlard…

Drago vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux d'Hermione et se demanda où il avait bien pu merder… Après tout, c'était lui qui aurait dû être dégouté d'avoir pensé à la même chose que ce dégénéré de rouquin !

\- J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, ça va… Mais si tu pouvais éviter d'appeler ma loi ainsi, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-il. Et à part leur libération et leur octroyer le droit de démissionner, tu as autre chose en tête ?

\- Les payer et leur donner des jours de congés, bien sûr !

\- Bien sûr… Tu es consciente que si je proposais tout ça à Sakdos, il se sentirait profondément insulté ?

\- Je sais, oui. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte avec Kreattur, l'elfe qu'Harry a hérité de Sirius. Je ne suis pas stupide ! C'est pourquoi je propose, dans un premier temps, que chaque elfe soit reçu afin qu'on lui explique les principes de cette loi et, s'il refuse d'être libéré, on lui fait signer une attestation avec possibilité de changer d'avis ultérieurement. Je ne veux obliger personne à agir contre sa volonté, tu sais ? Je veux juste rendre leur traitement plus… juste !

\- Tu voudrais recevoir tous les elfes, un par un, pour leur faire signer un document ?! Mais tu sais combien il y a d'elfes en Grande-Bretagne ?!

\- 428 apparemment, oui. Dont un tiers travaille à Poudlard ou au Ministère. Je n'ai jamais prétendu que la situation se règlerait en quelques jours !

\- Très bien… Vu que tu sembles modérée, ça devrait être plus simple que ce que j'imaginais.

\- Comment ça, modérée ? releva Hermione.

\- Je te voyais nettement plus extrémiste sur la question, vu que ça t'obnubile depuis une douzaine d'années.

\- J'ai appris à revoir mes aspirations depuis, en effet. En visant trop haut, je n'aurais eu aucune chance, déjà que c'est mal parti pour l'instant…

\- Il faudra que l'on parle de cette attestation à Sakdos. Si nous voulons être crédibles, il faut montrer l'exemple.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Eh bien oui, répondit-il. Je t'ai promis que je t'aiderais à faire passer cette loi, non ? Tu t'imaginais quoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas… J'avoue que je ne sais plus du tout à quoi m'attendre de ta part depuis que j'ai emménagé ici.

Drago ne répondit rien mais il sentit son cœur se gonfler légèrement d'allégresse face à cet aveu.

.

.

Drago venait de quitter sa mère et Hermione. Tous trois avaient déjeuné aux Deux Étincelles afin de finaliser les derniers préparatifs de leur Réception. Comme il l'avait prédit, Narcissa avait été enchantée par les photos de leur mariage. Hermione était vraiment renversante dans sa robe bleue et il devait avouer qu'ils formaient un couple parfaitement assorti. Ils semblaient heureux et amoureux, Daphné avait vraiment l'œil pour immortaliser les instants importants de la vie de ses proches.

Contre toute attente, cependant, Hermione avait été parfaitement… docile. Oui voilà, docile. C'était tout à fait ça ! Elle s'était pliée avec grâce à chaque proposition de sa mère, n'avait pas élevé la voix une seule fois, ne l'avait pas contredite. Tout à fait charmante. Peut-être même un peu trop, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser dicter ses choix de la sorte mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Cette Réception allait juste être un mauvais moment à passer et Hermione avait sans doute envie de se débarrasser de la corvée le plus vite possible.

Par contre, Drago avait été totalement surpris par sa liste d'invités. Il n'y avait que quatre noms : Daphné et Théodore Nott, qui étaient de toute façon sur sa liste à lui, et Harry et Ginny Potter. Il était persuadé que Weasley et Macmillan feraient également partie des invités, peut-être même Londubat ou l'autre tarée de Lovegood mais non… Et Drago n'avait pas osé lui demander les raisons de ces omissions. Après tout, Hermione ne faisait pas ses choix à la légère.

Leur repas venait donc de se terminer et Hermione avait prétendu devoir retourner travailler. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait pris le reste de la journée mais après tout, elle n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre.

Drago remontait à présent le Chemin de Traverse en direction de la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il allait chercher un kit d'entretien pour le Nimbus Millénium qu'il s'était finalement offert. Perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez les pieds ?! s'exclama-t-il, non sans faire preuve de mauvaise foi.

\- Pardon, joli cœur, lui répondit Ioana. Que veux-tu, je cherchais une nouvelle approche pour attirer ton attention.

Tiens, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis… cette fameuse journée où il avait présenté Hermione à ses parents.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre…. Ou autre chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je commencerais bien par un verre, oui, lui répondit Drago, tous les sens en alerte.

Après tout, elle était sympa et c'était une sacrée affaire. Puis ce n'était pas comme si Hermione et lui étaient réellement ensemble.

.

Drago et Ioana étaient alités dans la chambre de la jeune femme, totalement nus. Elle jouait distraitement avec son alliance pendant que lui rêvassait.

\- Elle dirait quoi, ta femme, si elle savait ce que nous venons de faire ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je pense qu'elle s'en ficherait royalement, répondit-il, sincère.

\- Vous n'êtes pas amoureux ?

\- Il n'existe pas qu'une seule façon d'aimer quelqu'un, répondit-il, distrait.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui mentir et de passer pour un salaud adultérin, mais il n'était pas idiot au point de lui dire la vérité pour autant.

\- Tant mieux pour moi, alors, se réjouit Ioana. Ce serait dommage qu'on mette fin à nos petits jeux, je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied.

Un petit sourire satisfait éclaira le visage de Drago.

.

.

Drago noua son nœud papillon, enfila sa veste et descendit dans la salle de réception. Sa mère s'y trouvait déjà et ajustait les fleurs d'un centre de table. Comme elle l'avait proposé, la décoration se déclinait dans des nuances de blanc et de bleu. Le sol scintillait légèrement, et la décoration de la pièce, hormis les tables, se basait uniquement sur le lustre majestueux qui trônait en plein milieu du plafond, renvoyant des myriades de petites lumières bleutées et argentées à travers tout l'espace.

De leur côté, les musiciens accordaient leurs instruments. Narcissa donna la liste des invités à Sakdos et lui demanda de se poster devant l'entrée pour les accueillir. Elle était venue avec ses trois elfes pour assurer le service. Lors d'une Réception organisée pour les Chroniques, aucun serviteur ne pouvait être humain, ça aurait été un faux pas impardonnable.

Les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver mais Hermione ne s'était toujours pas présentée… Se faire désirer était une chose, mais être en retard ne serait certainement pas bien vu. Drago accueillit Théo et Daphné avec soulagement. Il n'aimait pas trop les mondanités organisées par sa mère. Celles-ci étaient toujours trop guindées.

\- Alors, ça se passe bien ? lui demanda Théo.

\- Étonnamment, oui, répondit Drago. Bon, ce n'est pas l'extase pour autant, mais ça aurait pu être nettement pire. On arrive à communiquer comme des gens civilisés, c'est toujours ça de pris !

\- Lulu n'est pas venu ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ! Et si, il n'est pas bien loin, je crois qu'il est à l'extérieur, en train de fumer sa pipe…

\- Par Salazar, ta mère va la tuer ! les interrompit Daphné, à leurs côtés.

Drago et Théo se tournèrent pour regarder dans la même direction qu'elle et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa jeune épouse évoluer au milieu de leurs invités.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'elle va faire une syncope, railla Théo. Regarde-la… Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des Avada, tu serais veuf, mon cher !

Hermione était éblouissante mais, à vue de nez, avec sa seule tenue elle transgressait au moins trois règles du GRESP. Elle portait une robe noire, qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet, ce qui était interdit par la règle numéro 12. Elle avait également agrémenté sa tenue de bien plus d'accessoires que la règle numéro 31 ne l'autorisait, à savoir une ceinture de satin rouge, des boucles d'oreilles légèrement pendantes, un collier, un bracelet à son poignet droit _et_ à sa cheville gauche ainsi qu'une pochette rubis qui lui permettait de porter sa baguette à la vue de tous, ce qui était contraire à la règle 28.

\- Je savais bien qu'elle avait été bien trop coopérative pour être honnête, ricana Drago, clairement amusé par la situation.

\- Finalement, il semblerait qu'elle ait bel et bien assimilé les règles du GRESP, ajouta Théo. Même si elle a visiblement choisi de les prendre à contre-sens…

Drago observait la jeune femme de loin, hypnotisé. Décidément, Hermione avait tout d'une Gryffondor, mais ses provocations étaient subtiles et élégantes. Comme elle. C'était une personne pleine de nuances, difficile à cerner. Quand Drago pensait avoir compris sa façon de fonctionner, elle arrivait chaque fois à remettre en cause toutes ses certitudes. Et il aimait beaucoup ça.

Il la regardait à présent parler avec Potter et sa femme qui semblaient légèrement mal à l'aise de se trouver là. Hermione rayonnait littéralement à leurs côtés. Avec eux, elle semblait être réellement elle-même et heureuse. Drago espérait qu'un jour elle se sentirait suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour abaisser tous les murs qu'elle avait érigés, non sans raison, entre eux.

\- Tu devrais le lui dire, souligna Daphné, une fois de plus.

\- Lui dire quoi ? A qui ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ne te fais donc pas passer pour un idiot. Elle est sur ses gardes car elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as choisie, elle, et Hermione déteste ne pas comprendre. Explique-le-lui.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, nia Drago.

\- Laisse tomber, Daph', tu n'arriveras pas à lui sortir la tête du chaudron, mais ça viendra…, intervint Théo.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, tous les deux, persista Drago en tournant à nouveau son regard vers Hermione.

Puis sa mère vint se poster juste devant lui, visiblement furibonde.

\- Mère ? Comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe plutôt bien, non ?

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Ta femme porte du noir. Du Noir ! gronda-t-elle à voix basse. C'est pourtant marqué en toutes lettres dans le GRESP que c'est réservé aux obsèques. Elle me provoque délibérément ! Ce qui est aussi contraire aux règles 14 et 15 ! C'est scandaleux !

Drago soupira. Il n'avait effectivement pas envie d'entrer en conflit avec sa mère à cause de son épouse. La règle numéro 14 était plutôt bien pensée, de son point de vue…

\- Excuse-moi, Mère, mais je pense qu'il est temps que nous ouvrions le bal, lui répondit-il, ignorant délibérément les remarques sur les provocations d'Hermione.

Il traversa la salle de réception et rejoignit son épouse qui était encore en train de discuter avec les Potter.

\- Monsieur et Madame Potter ! les salua-t-il, trop poli pour être vraiment sincère. C'est un vrai bonheur que de vous recevoir dans notre demeure !

\- Drago ! souffla Hermione à ses côtés, agacée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu pourrais être sympa avec eux, ce sont mes amis !

\- Désolé. Tu vois, je suis un peu sur les nerfs parce que ma mère vient de me tomber dessus. Apparemment, tu as transgressé au moins cinq règles du GRESP.

\- Six en fait, le reprit Hermione. Regarde, avec mes talons je suis aussi grande que toi !

Ginny Potter pouffa à leurs côtés et Drago lui-même ne put retenir un léger sourire face à cette affirmation.

\- Soit. Tu es magnifique quand même et j'avoue que te voir faire tourner ce fichu Guide en ridicule me réjouit particulièrement, mais il est temps pour nous d'aller ouvrir le bal.

\- Très bien, Monseigneur, railla-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à ses amis qui semblaient à la fois amusés et surpris par leur échange.

\- Fais gaffe à tes pieds ! lui lança Potter alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers le centre de la piste de danse.

Les musiciens entamèrent un air plutôt lent et Drago se rapprocha de la jeune femme, une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans la sienne, à hauteur d'épaule.

\- Prête ? lui demanda-t-il.

Ils commencèrent à évoluer doucement sur la piste de danse, une fois qu'elle eut approuvé d'un signe de tête. Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux mais elle, elle semblait plutôt obnubilée par ses pieds.

\- Tu es censée me regarder, lui rappela-t-il.

\- J'ai peur de te marcher dessus, se confessa-t-elle, légèrement rosissante.

\- Fais-moi confiance, c'est moi qui mène la danse, pour l'instant.

A sa plus grande surprise, il sentit Hermione se détendre dans ses bras et plonger ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre si je t'écrase les pieds !

\- Quelle idée de mettre des chaussures pareilles, aussi, railla-t-il.

\- J'étais bien obligée si je voulais être aussi grande que toi !

\- Ma mère était furieuse, tu vas en entendre parler un moment…

\- Franchement, si j'en avais eu quelque chose à faire, j'aurais porté la tenue qu'elle avait prévu initialement…

\- En tout cas, personnellement, je te trouve magnifique.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis renversant, oui ! Ce genre de tenue me flatte toujours !

\- Tu te flattes toujours tout seul, tu veux dire !

Drago étouffa un rire. Merlin qu'il aimait sa répartie !

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde…, souligna Hermione. Et ils nous regardent tous !

\- Non, ils te regardent toi et m'envient moi, la corrigea-t-il.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas à flirter avec moi ? Personne ne nous entend…

\- Je sais oui, mais il faut bien donner le change. Là, ils se demandent tous de quoi nous pouvons bien être en train de parler…

\- Si tu veux donner le change, fais ça convenablement !

Elle dégagea alors sa main de la sienne pour la poser doucement sur son torse puis détourna légèrement les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago ne fit pas la même erreur qu'à leur mariage et se contenta de la laisser mener la danse. Il la tenait dans ses bras, elle l'embrassait, il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de plus. Elle s'écarta, rougissante, quelques secondes plus tard et posa sa tête sur son épaule en un geste tendre.

\- Voilà qui brise aussi la règle 36, dit-il, railleur. Si tu as prévu de provoquer une attaque chez ma mère, je te signale qu'il y a plusieurs médicomages ce soir.

\- Pour le coup, c'est plus par rapport à Harry et Ginny que j'ai fait ça. Ils ne réalisent toujours pas que nous sommes mariés et supposément amoureux. Voilà qui devrait mettre fin à leurs doutes.

Drago n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça. Il ne lui avait pas demandé comment s'était passée l'annonce. Ça avait dû être un choc pour eux… Était-ce la raison de l'absence du Roi Belette ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas invité Weasley ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il la sentit se raidir dans ses bras. Elle se redressa et déclara :

\- En respect de la règle 29, m'autorises-tu à aller danser avec Harry ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'as pas à me demander l'autorisation pour quoi que ce soit…

\- Non, Drago, c'est toi qui fais ça, pas moi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitta ses bras pour aller rejoindre Harry. D'autres couples évoluaient à présent sur la piste et Drago s'en éloigna pour aller retrouver Théo. Daphné était en train de discuter avec Ginny Potter.

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Théo. Elle vient pourtant de t'embrasser, non ?

\- Oui, avant de me recoller ce fichu sort dans le nez, grommela-t-il.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi en faisant ça, franchement ?!

\- Ne recommence pas…

\- Je ne recommence pas, non, mais sois patient ! Tu devrais rester à ses côtés, lui présenter les membres du Magenmagot. Tu dois l'aider avec cette loi.

\- Je sais, oui, mais elle ne veut pas de moi à ses côtés.

\- Et depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce qu'elle veut ? Et elle ne sait pas s'y prendre avec eux. Pour obtenir les soutiens nécessaires pour faire valider sa loi, elle a besoin de toi. Assume.

\- Sérieusement, si tu n'étais pas comme un frère pour moi, je t'aurais déjà….

\- Heureusement pour toi, je le suis, le coupa Théo. Donc évite-nous de terminer cette menace inutile et va retrouver ta femme.

.

Drago s'approcha d'un groupe de sorciers du Magnemagot, qui discutaient non loin d'Hermione et de Potter, et s'incrusta avec tact dans leur conversation.

\- Enfin voilà, conclut le vieux mage qui lui faisait face. Je pense qu'aucun cas n'a jamais été aussi facile à traiter !

Les deux autres sorciers présents s'esclaffèrent et Drago joignit son rire de convenance, comme il l'appelait, aux leurs. Il avait appris relativement tôt à rire sur commande. Question de survie dans les soirées mondaines.

\- Ah, Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama le mage qui venait de finir son anecdote. L'homme du jour ! Félicitations pour votre mariage. Il était temps que les Malefoy s'ouvrent un peu plus au monde. Mais où est donc votre délicieuse épouse ?

\- Elle n'est pas très loin, Mage Barua, le rassura Drago. Regardez, elle est en train de discuter avec Harry Potter.

\- Oh ! En effet ! J'avoue avoir été surpris de trouver les Potter chez vous ce soir. Ce genre de festivités ne sont pas dans leurs habitudes.

Daphné lui avait dit qu'Hermione refusait de jouer sur ses relations pour obtenir des soutiens, mais Drago n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules, loin de là.

\- En effet, mon épouse est plutôt discrète à ce sujet, mais Harry et elle sont très liés. Ils se connaissent depuis près de quinze ans. Elle est comme une sœur, pour lui.

Bon, ok, il en rajoutait peut-être un peu, mais de ce qu'il en savait, ce n'était pas totalement faux non plus.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna un mage du nom de Dierickx.

\- Bien sûr ! Elle était à ses côtés lorsqu'il a disparu pendant toute une année pour mettre fin au règne de Vous-Savez-Qui… Nous étions de la même promotion à Poudlard, vous savez. Mais gardez cette information pour vous, elle n'aime pas parler de son implication dans cette histoire !

Drago vit immédiatement qu'il avait fait mouche. Il n'y avait rien de plus efficace pour répandre une rumeur auprès des sorciers que prétendre qu'une information était confidentielle.

\- Hermione ! l'interpella-t-il, alors qu'elle passait non loin de lui, en compagnie des Potter et de Daphné.

\- Oui ? lui répondit-elle en souriant, rejoignant leur groupe.

\- Ces messieurs du Magenmagot avaient hâte de faire ta connaissance. Je te présente donc les Mages Barua, Dierickx et Baghdadi. Messieurs, mon épouse, Hermione Malefoy. Harry et Ginny Potter, que vous connaissez déjà certainement, et Daphné Nott. Ce sont des amis proches, les introduisit-il également.

Les différents sorciers présents se saluèrent et échangèrent quelques politesses de circonstance. Soudain, des éclats de voix, venant de l'entrée, attirèrent leur attention.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'enquit le Mage Baghdadi.

\- Oh Merlin…, gronda Potter à voix basse.

\- Non, il n'aura quand même pas osé ?! releva Ginny, au même moment.

Drago vit le regard d'Hermione s'assombrir. Elle s'excusa auprès des membres du Magenmagot et se dirigea vers l'entrée, les Potter et Drago sur les talons.

\- Je te dis, espèce de sale petit elfe stupide, que mon nom est sur la liste ! proclamait un Ronald Weasley visiblement imbibé.

\- Désolé, Monsieur, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer, lui répondit Sakdos, sans se démonter.

\- Pas croyable… les elfes sont vraiment…

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Mais tu es ivre, ma parole ! s'étonna Hermione, sans pour autant élever la voix.

\- Tiiiiiiiiens ! Madame Malefoy la bien-baisée !

\- RONALD ! gronda cette fois Hermione, choquée.

\- Tu vois qu'elle me connait, répliqua-t-il en s'adressant à Sakdos en se montrant du doigt. Ronald, c'est moi.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Ron, le reprit Hermione, d'un ton un peu trop calme.

\- Toi non plus, Hermignonne ! Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour cette immonde famille ! Je suis venu te sortir de là avant qu'ils ne te pervertissent !

Drago était fou de rage. Non mais pour qui se prenait ce dégénéré pour oser débarquer bourré à leur Réception et insulter ainsi celle qui était supposée être sa meilleure amie ?! Il allait intervenir quand Hermione répliqua, étonnamment maîtresse de ses émotions.

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de mon époux et de ma belle-famille. Je peux comprendre que tu ne les apprécies pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir les insulter de la sorte sous leur propre toit, d'autant plus que tu n'étais même pas convié ce soir…

\- Mais…, la coupa-t-il.

\- Mais rien du tout, Ronald. Tu te contentes de les juger sur certains de leurs actes passés. C'était il y a plus de sept ans, à présent, ils ont été jugés et ont payé leur dette à la société sorcière. Si tu es trop borné pour revoir ton jugement à leur sujet, ce n'est pas mon problème, mais ne projette pas tes ressentiments sur les autres !

\- Mais je suis ton ami, Hermione ! protesta Weasley. C'est logique que je veille sur toi ! Et puis, c'est normal que je sois présent ce soir, non ? Après tout, tu cherches depuis des années à être introduite chez les Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme tu n'as finalement pas pu passer par moi pour ça…

\- Ron, tu nous fais honte, l'interrompit Ginny, rouge de colère.

\- Attends, Gin', c'est elle qui se tape un Mangemort et c'est moi qui te fais honte ?!

\- Ça suffit ! trancha Hermione, menaçant Ron de son index. C'est la dernière fois que tu me manques de respect. Je t'ai pardonné bien trop souvent. Sors d'ici à présent et essaye de ne pas te rendre plus ridicule que tu ne l'as déjà fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Drago était vraiment impressionné par sa maîtrise d'elle-même. Seule la crainte d'attirer plus l'attention sur leur altercation l'empêchait de l'empoigner et de le jeter dehors.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? la défia Weasley.

\- Ne me force pas à utiliser ma baguette, Ronald, tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais aucune chance face à moi.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais Drago ne l'avait jamais vu regarder qui que ce soit avec autant de dégoût, pas même lui. Il fut peiné pour Hermione. Lui s'en fichait comme de sa première cape mais pour elle, c'était un de ses plus vieux amis qui lui tournait le dos. Sensible comme elle l'était, ça allait la toucher nettement plus qu'il ne le méritait.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'écouter ma belle-fille, intervint Narcissa, la voix tranchante comme de la glace.

Drago n'avait même pas vu que sa mère était présente. Elle n'avait pas dû apprécier du tout cette animation imprévue.

Potter s'approcha de son ami et beau-frère, le regard clairement assombri par la colère, pendant que sa femme glissait quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hermione. Il l'empoigna d'un geste ferme et le traina hors du manoir. Ginny Potter serra brièvement son amie dans ses bras et suivit son mari et son frère hors de leur demeure.

Hermione, quant à elle, semblait anéantie, comme Drago l'avait présumé. Il la vit regarder Daphné puis sa mère et enfin lui-même, avant de faire demi-tour pour se réfugier dans le salon, sans ajouter le moindre mot.

Drago allait la suivre quand Narcissa s'interposa.

\- Laisse-moi aller lui parler.

\- Mère..., la supplia Drago.

Elle ignora sa requête et suivit Hermione dans le salon, laissant la porte entrouverte.

\- Je vais veiller à ce que cette histoire ne filtre pas, lui dit Daphné avant de tourner les talons pour retourner dans la salle de bal.

Une fois de plus, la curiosité fut la plus forte chez Drago. Il s'approcha de la porte du salon et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce que sa mère pouvait dire à Hermione. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas trop rude…

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi… puérile, s'excusa Hermione. Je sais que j'ai transgressé…

\- Je ne vous ai pas suivie pour vous reprocher votre tenue, l'interrompit Narcissa. Même si effectivement, j'aurais beaucoup à en redire.

\- Ce guide est tellement… absurde, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

\- Je sais, oui. Vous pensez réellement que j'applique toutes ces règles ?! Bien sûr que non ! Mais j'ai conscience de chacune d'elles et je sais quand les appliquer au moment opportun, ce que vous allez devoir apprendre à faire.

\- Pour Ronald, je suis désolée, se défendit Hermione, mais je ne l'avais justement pas invité par peur de sa réaction. Il n'a pas très bien pris l'annonce de notre mariage… Je sais que la règle 41 a été enfreinte… Je n'aurais pas dû être mêlée à un esclandre public, mais je n'en suis pas resp…

\- Je sais, j'étais présente. Et si je vous ai suivie ici, c'est pour vous parler de la règle la plus importante à suivre mais qui ne figure cependant pas dans le GRESP.

\- Ah oui ?! Ce n'est pas celle qui dit de tout faire pour rendre son époux heureux ? La numéro 4 ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ne soyez pas stupide ! La règle la plus importante pour évoluer parmi les gens de notre condition est de ne laisser personne, quelles que soient les circonstances, vous manquer de respect. Et je voulais vous dire que vous vous en étiez très bien sortie face à ce soudard de Weasley.

Drago était abasourdi. Venait-il d'entendre sa mère féliciter Hermione pour sa réaction ?! Il n'eut cependant pas plus le temps de se poser la question car il entendit des pas claquer sur le parquet et il s'éloigna promptement de la porte pour ne pas être surpris à les épier.

\- C'est totalement inconvenant d'espionner les gens, Drago, le réprimanda sa mère.

\- Je sais, grommela-t-il, honteux de s'être fait prendre comme un enfant.

\- Cela dit, je dois t'avouer qu'à présent, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. Ne tardez pas trop à revenir vous mêler à vos invités.

Sur ces derniers mots, Narcissa rejoignit la réception et laissa Drago tenter d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

* * *

.

* * *

Eh bien voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Pfiou !

Alors ? **Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?** On a un peu plus d'infos sur le **projet de loi** d'Hermione. Ça semble réalisable, non ?  
Ils commencent à vraiment échanger en tout cas...  
Et non, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un pti coucou de **Ioana**. Je sais que vous l'adorez, avouez (mdr).

Et enfin, la fameuse **Réception** ! Tout avait bien commencé, non ? Ils ont dansé, elle l'a embrassé... Elle a aussi enfreint par mal de règles du GRESP, ah ah.  
Je vous avais prévenu pour le bashing **Ron**... Le pauvre, mine de rien. J'aime pas être méchante comme ça avec lu, mdr. Mais la fic est loin d'être finie et on le reverra, pas de stress ;)

La réaction de **Narcissa** vous a-t-elle plu ?

Bref, il s'est passé pas mal de choses, dans ce chapitre...

La **semaine prochaine** , nous retrouverons **Hermione** avec... plusieurs choses également, ah ah. Faut maintenir le suspense ;)

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant ! **N'hésitez jamais à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Cœurs** **sur vous !**


	12. Article XI

**Bien le bonjour à vous !**

 **Plus de 5900 mots** pour le chapitre du jour, pfiou, j'avais oublié qu'il était si long...

Eh oui, je publie une fois de plus un dimanche mais pas n'importe quel dimanche ! C'est l'anniversaire de Keichi(do) aujourd'hui, aminaute de moi et (lecteur de mes humbles histoires) et donc je voulais marquer le coup (à un jour près, en plus...)

En tout cas, je suis ravie des retours reçus pour le chapitre précédent. Enfin, **je suis super contente des retours reçus pour cette histoire** de tout façon, ah ah. Mais ça rassure et c'est très motivant pour la suite. N'importe quel-le auteur-e vous le dira :)

Que dire de plus ? Mon idée pour **ma future fic** se précise de jour en jour et je dois demander à Mery-Alice de me recentrer sur cette histoire, mdr.

Le weekend prochain, je serai dans ma belle-famille en France et en congés le lundi pour la rentrée en 2e primaire (CE1) de ma Mouchette, donc **la publication sera de nouveau pour lundi** , cette fois ;)

Allez, je vous laisse à ce (long) chapitre et vous dis à tout de suite pour le petit debrief habituel ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **milly91 :** Bienvenue à toi sur FM ! Je suis vraiment très contente que tu aimes mon histoire et tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Alexandra :** Ravie que tu aies aimé ce passage ! J'avoue avoir aimé finir là-dessus et laisser un Drago tout pantois :p Je me suis beaucoup amusée aussi à écrire la Réception et les entorses au GRESP d'Hermione (autant que d'écrire les règles du GRESP, ah ah). Par contre, tu vas peut-être rester sur ta faim vu le moment où la fic va reprendre ;)  
Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

 **Lue chou :** Bonjour et bienvenue sur FM ! Je te comprends pour les histoires en cours, j'en lis rarement également. Mais promis, je publie chaque semaine et je termine toujours mes histoires. Tu peux demander aux habitué-e-s, je suis très rigoureuse dans mes publications :)  
Pour la relation Blaise et Drago, ils sont BFF dans d'autres de mes histoires mais j'aime varier les relations d'une fic à l'autre pour éviter que ce soit trop répétitif et prévisible. Donc ici, en effet, ils ne sont pas spécialement amis. Mais Blaise ne sera pas un simple figurant pour autant ;)  
Ta remarque sur Ron m'a amusée, ah ah. Moi je l'aime bien, justement... Mais bon, comme pour la relation Blaise/Drago, j'aime aussi jouer avec ce genre de paramètres : les réactions face au Dramione ;)  
Si je proposais toujours les mêmes schémas, vous pourriez deviner l'évolution de l'histoire et ce serait dommage !  
Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira également.

 **Lutine12 :** Coucou ! Pas de souci pour l'absence de reviews, ce qui est cool est d'en laisser une de temps en temps pour que je sache ce qui vous plait ou pas ! Pour Ioana, je te rassure, elle n'est pas là pour être appréciée, ah ah. Donc ta réaction face à elle me convient parfaitement :)  
Merci pour ta review :)

 **Mama :** Eh bien, tu as du zapper/oublier mais Hermione a couché avec Blaise sur la table même où elle venait de signer son contrat de mariage quelques minutes plus tôt. Donc elle est loin d'être en reste ;) Et a priori, elle n'a pas prévu d'arrêter de le fréquenter. Et techniquement, ils ne sont pas ensemble donc Drago ne l'a pas trompée !  
Quant à la suite, eh bien, je le dis toujours en note d'auteure post-chapitre ;)

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Karine, Damelith et Cailean pour leur super boulot de relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour tout.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XI.**_

\- Tiens, déclara Ginny en déposant une assiette pleine de biscuits sur la table basse. C'est ma mère qui les a faits, ce sont tes préférés.

\- Oh, merci ! s'exclama Hermione, enthousiaste. Tu la remercieras de ma part. Comment va-t-elle, au fait ?

\- Très bien. D'ailleurs mon père et elle te félicitent pour ton mariage. Bien sûr, ils ont été super surpris quand on le leur a dit mais bon, ils ont dit que la vie était trop courte pour se soucier de ce que pensent les autres et que si tu étais heureuse, alors ils l'étaient pour toi aussi.

Hermione eut une pensée émue pour Arthur et Molly ; le décès de Fred avait profondément bouleversé l'équilibre de la famille Weasley, mais ils en étaient ressortis encore plus soudés et plus ouverts qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Enfin, pour la plupart d'entre eux...

\- Si seulement Ron pouvait avoir la même logique, soupira Hermione.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de mon abruti de frère ! gronda Ginny, en leur resservant du thé. Il a vraiment agi comme un idiot. Je n'ai jamais vu Harry être autant en colère contre lui.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas montrés des plus enthousiastes à l'annonce de ton mariage et qu'on évite Malefoy parce que bon, ça reste Malefoy quoi, mais toi, tu es notre amie et nos amis, on les aime tels qu'ils sont !

Touchée, Hermione préféra croquer dans son biscuit pour se donner contenance plutôt que de prendre le risque de laisser sa voix trahir ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je disais donc, Harry a littéralement pété un câble quand nous avons quitté votre Réception. Ron a vaguement tenté de se justifier mais il n'en menait pas large, crois-moi. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il revienne bientôt vers toi pour s'excuser…

\- Je ne veux pas de ses excuses, la coupa Hermione. Je sais que Ron a un sale caractère mais cette fois, je sature réellement. J'en ai marre d'être celle qui doit comprendre, qui doit passer outre ses éclats et son impulsivité. Tu sais que je lui ai déjà pardonné beaucoup de choses mais là, je pense que nous avons atteint le point de non-retour.

\- Hermione… Laisse passer un peu de temps, c'est encore frais…

\- Non, Ginny. Je suis désolée mais à un moment donné, il faut aussi que je me préserve. J'aime Ron, c'est l'un de mes plus vieux amis, mais à force de laisser bouillir la potion, elle a fini par déborder du chaudron. J'en suis la première attristée mais là… Il m'a trompée pendant un an et j'ai réussi à le lui pardonner, j'étais heureuse pour lui ! Et quand moi je trouve enfin le bonheur, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire est de venir chez moi pour m'insulter ?! Non, je ne peux plus…

Bon ok, trouver le bonheur, c'était vite dit, mais officiellement, son mariage avec Drago était censé être un mariage d'amour et Ron n'avait aucune excuse pour l'avoir traitée de la sorte.

\- Salut ! s'exclama Harry en pénétrant dans le salon, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Bonjour Harry, le salua Hermione en souriant. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, répondit-il en se penchant vers Ginny pour l'embrasser, sa main se posant doucement sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Et toi, alors ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui…

\- Tiens, au fait, c'est amusant, enchaîna Harry, mais le Mage Baghdadi m'a posé des questions sur toi, hier.

\- Ah oui ?! De quel genre ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- C'était un peu bizarre… sur nos relations à l'époque de Poudlard et depuis… Il a été surpris de nous voir, Ginny et moi, à votre Réception…

\- Bizarre, en effet…

\- Malefoy parlait avec lui avant que Ron ne fasse son Ron, leur rappela Ginny. Va savoir ce qu'il a pu lui dire.

Hermione se sentit légèrement stressée à cette idée. En effet, si Drago avait bavassé au sujet de leurs années à Poudlard, elle pouvait s'attendre à tout !

Soudain, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Kreattur arriva quelques instants plus tard accompagné d'Andromeda Tonks et de Teddy.

\- Tonton Parrain ! s'écria le petit garçon, enthousiaste, en se ruant dans les bras d'Harry.

\- Hey, salut mon grand ! Oula, tu as encore poussé, toi !

Il fit mine de ployer sous son poids, ce qui fit beaucoup rire l'enfant.

\- Jamesy n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il ensuite, regardant autour de lui.

\- Il est à la sieste, mon chéri, lui répondit Ginny. Mais il ne devrait plus trop tarder à se réveiller.

\- Ah chouette ! J'ai fabriqué une nouvelle marionnette pour lui !

Hermione sourit devant l'énergie de Teddy. Il était plus âgé que James et avait une attitude très protectrice envers lui, un peu comme un grand frère. Il pouvait passer des heures à amuser le bambin, faisant preuve d'une patience étonnante pour son âge.

\- Bonjour à tous, déclara posément Andromeda, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh mince ! Je suis affreusement malpoli, s'excusa Harry. Bonjour à vous !

Hermione et Ginny la saluèrent également alors qu'Harry l'invitait à se joindre à eux pour le thé.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Hermione, ajouta-t-elle ensuite. Cela fait de toi ma nièce, il semblerait !

\- Oh mais oui ! J'avais totalement oublié que Narcissa était votre sœur… Vous êtes tellement différentes ! Mais merci, c'est très aimable à vous.

\- Je t'en prie, Hermione. Je te souhaite également beaucoup de courage. Je ne connais pas mon neveu et ne peux donc pas présumer de son caractère, mais ses parents ne sont pas des plus faciles et là, je parle en connaissance de cause…

Hermione gloussa légèrement avant de répondre.

\- Je dois vous avouer que je m'amuse beaucoup face aux parents de Drago…

\- Vraiment ?! la coupa Harry.

\- Eh bien oui… J'ai appelé Lucius « Beau-papa » plusieurs fois, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me frapper avec sa canne !

\- Sans oublier toutes les transgressions au GRESP que tu t'es amusée à faire lors de votre Réception, précisa Ginny.

\- Non ?! s'esclaffa Andromeda en riant. J'aurais payé cher pour te voir ridiculiser le sacro-saint GRESP de ma sœur.

\- C'est quoi, le GREC ? demanda Harry.

\- Le GRESP, le corrigea Andromeda. Le Guide de la Respectable Épouse Sang-Pur, un recueil de règles archaïques plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

\- Oh oui, il y en a même une qui dit qu'une femme ne doit jamais porter de pantalons, se moqua Ginny.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'etonna Harry, choqué.

\- Oui, la 35, précisa Hermione. Mais comment en as-tu connaissance, Ginny ? Enfin, je sais que tu es une Sang-Pur, mais je ne vois pas ta mère t'imposer ce genre de choses…

\- Oh non, certainement pas ! Mais il y avait un exemplaire du GRESP chez ma tante Murielle et elle a vaguement tenté de me l'inculquer, pendant que j'étais chez elle lors du règne de Voldemort… Mais elle a rapidement renoncé.

\- Tu m'étonnes, pouffa Hermione.

\- Mais au fait, Andromeda, l'interpella Harry. Comment avez-vous su pour le mariage d'Hermione ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui le lui as annoncé ?! s'enquit la concernée.

\- Non, ma chère, je l'ai lu dans la Gazette, bien évidemment. Tu n'imagines pas le bruit que cette nouvelle peut faire ! Un Malefoy qui s'unit à une née-Moldue, ce n'est pas un acte anodin !

Hermione sentit son cœur tomber au fin fond de sa poitrine à cette annonce. Narcissa et Drago avaient parlé de Chroniques, mais jamais ils n'avaient fait la moindre allusion à la Gazette… Ce qu'elle avait pu être naïve de n'y avoir pas pensé !

Il existait une édition spéciale de la Gazette du sorcier, enchantée pour que le contenu ne soit accessible qu'à certaines personnes précises. Des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques mais ayant des liens suffisamment forts avec leur monde pour justifier qu'ils aient besoin de se tenir informés de ce qu'il s'y passait. Des personnes comme les parents d'Hermione.

.

.

Hermione était partie de chez les Potter à peine quelques minutes après avoir réalisé ce que la publication de la nouvelle de son mariage dans la Gazette impliquait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à ses parents. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de lire l'édition du jour…

Elle se serait volontiers donné des baffes. Évidemment, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour son mariage. N'étant pas réellement en couple avec Drago, elle n'avait pas jugé utile de les prévenir. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils le rencontrent, pas envie de faire semblant devant eux, pas envie de leur mentir. Ce qui était assez contradictoire vu qu'elle l'avait clairement fait par omission… Mais elle-même ne croyait pas en cette union, elle la rejetait de tout son être et donc, ne pas leur en parler n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Mais quelles que soient ses raisons, justifiées ou non, elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas les partager, à cause de ce stupide contrat de mariage et de la clause lui interdisant de parler des circonstances de leur union.

Mais pour l'heure, Hermione se trouvait devant chez ses parents, hésitant à frapper à la porte. Était-elle prête à leur faire face ? Pas vraiment, non, mais bon, repousser l'échéance ne règlerait pas la situation, loin de là. La jeune femme fit appel à tout son courage de Gryffondor et signala sa présence. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur sa mère, dont le visage se ferma quand elle reconnut qui lui faisait face.

\- Maman…, commença Hermione.

\- Vraiment ?! Tu me considères réellement comme ta mère ? Permets-moi d'en douter !

Hermione sentit des sanglots lui obstruer la gorge mais elle les refoula tant bien que mal.

\- S'il-te-plaît, laissez-moi m'expliquer…, la supplia-t-elle.

Jean Granger se décala légèrement et l'invita à entrer d'un geste ample de la main.

\- Ton père est dans le salon, en train de découper ta photo de mariage dans le journal, mais allons-y, j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu vas bien pouvoir inventer, cette fois, pour justifier ça…

La jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie, transplaner loin d'ici et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais elle devait faire preuve de courage. Croire que ses parents n'apprendraient jamais son mariage avait été une effroyable erreur et elle se devait de l'assumer, à présent.

Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa à nouveau lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon de ses parents. Son père tenait une photo d'elle et de Drago, de Las Vegas, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- Papa…, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Oh, bonjour Hermione…, répondit-il, évasivement.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, déclara-t-elle, hésitante. Je sais que vous n'auriez jamais dû l'apprendre de cette façon mais… mais je ne sais pas, je pense que j'avais honte…

\- Honte ?! gronda sa mère, dans son dos. Tu avais honte de nous, c'est ça ? Ils disent dans le journal que ce Malefoy est issu d'une illustre famille de Sang-Pur, c'est pour ça ?

\- Oh non, non, non, non, non ! la démentit Hermione. Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! J'avais honte de moi, pas de vous ! En vérité, nous nous sommes mariés à Las Vegas alors que nous étions plus ou moins ivres… Nous y étions pour fêter l'anniversaire de Drago, nous avions bu et on s'est réveillés mariés… Je pensais pouvoir faire annuler le mariage, c'est pour ça que je ne vous en ai pas parlé…

Une fois de plus, Hermione se retrouvait à mentir pour couvrir les magouilles de cet irresponsable de Malefoy.

\- Pourtant, vous avez l'air bien mariés, d'après ce journal, souligna son père.

\- Je sais, oui… Mais…

Elle qui avait pourtant la réputation d'avoir réponse à tout ne savait aujourd'hui plus quoi dire pour tenter d'expliquer sa situation.

\- C'est inutile de nous mentir, Hermione, la coupa sa mère. Tu nous mens depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans cette école, tu n'es plus à un mensonge près. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu as jugé bon de nous rendre nos souvenirs à ton sujet, si c'est pour continuer à nous écarter de ta vie !

\- Non, maman, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça !

\- Et pourtant…, insista son père, tu ne nous a rien dit de ce Voldemort qui a tué tant de gens, tu ne nous a pas dit que la situation était si dangereuse, dans cet autre monde, tu as modifié nos souvenirs et nous as envoyé à l'autre bout du monde sans nous concerter et depuis, on te voit à peine !

\- Je sais et je vous ai déjà dit mille fois que j'étais désolée pour ça…, tenta de se justifier Hermione.

\- Tu es toujours désolée, ma chérie, mais ça ne change rien aux faits.

Hermione se sentait totalement désemparée. Elle ne savait plus que dire, que faire, pour prouver à ses parents qu'elle les aimait sincèrement et ne pensait qu'à leur sécurité en les écartant des aspects plus problématiques de sa vie.

\- Tu devrais y aller, Hermione, nous attendons de la visite ce soir et nos amis ne vont plus tarder à arriver.

\- Je… Oui… Très bien… A bientôt, bredouilla-t-elle avant de transplaner hors de la maison.

.

Elle réapparut dans son appartement où elle se laissa tomber, en larmes, sur le sol. Ses relations étaient déjà tellement tendues avec ses parents, depuis qu'elle les avait retrouvés en Australie ! Quand ils avaient réalisé qu'elle avait modifié leurs souvenirs et leur avait caché l'existence d'une guerre, ses parents avaient été extrêmement fâchés et déçus. Ils avaient déjà eu quelques altercations, au fil de sa scolarité, face au manque d'informations qu'ils recevaient et là, ça avait été la goutte d'eau.

Ils lui avaient donc dit avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce qu'elle leur avait finalement révélé, sur Harry, les épreuves qu'ils avaient affrontées, les tendances suprématistes de certains sorciers… Ils avaient cependant décidé de revenir en Grande-Bretagne, leur vie réelle étant là-bas, mais leurs liens avaient été irrémédiablement brisés. Depuis, ils apprenaient à tisser de nouvelles relations mais celles-ci étaient encore fragiles.

Pour prouver sa bonne foi et tenter de faire amende honorable, Hermione les avait abonnés à l'édition spéciale de la Gazette, leur démontrant ainsi qu'elle ne souhaitait plus rien leur cacher. Aujourd'hui, elle se disait qu'elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de rester tranquille…

Et voilà, cela faisait près de sept ans qu'elle tentait de renouer convenablement avec ses parents et tous ses efforts étaient aujourd'hui réduits à néant.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, évacuant par la même occasion toutes les émotions qu'elle emmagasinait depuis le début de son mariage. L'impuissance, la frustration, la colère, la pression, la résignation, la tristesse… C'était trop, beaucoup trop et tout ça, à cause de cette saloperie de Promesse Intangible que Malefoy lui avait imposée par peur de perdre son stupide héritage.

Malefoy. Tout était de sa faute. Tout. S'il s'était trouvé devant elle, à l'instant présent, elle l'aurait sans doute étripé. Elle se redressa et chassa ses larmes d'un geste rageux. Sa tristesse avait fait place à la colère. Il était plus que temps qu'elle lui dise enfin de quel bois sa baguette était faite.

.

Hermione retourna au manoir du Somerset, la colère pulsant dans ses veines. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : tomber sur Drago pour pouvoir évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions qui la rongeait à présent. Malheureusement, il n'était pas présent. Elle se réfugia donc dans la bibliothèque et tâcha de se changer les idées en se plongeant dans l'un des livres qui s'y trouvaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle sentit qu'on déposait quelque chose sur elle. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup. Mince, elle s'était visiblement endormie ! Elle regarda devant elle, pensant trouver Sakdos, et fût d'autant plus étonnée de voir Drago, totalement immobile, le coin d'un plaid serré au creux de sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! gronda Hermione, sa colère se réveillant en même temps qu'elle.

\- Tu t'étais assoupie…, commença Drago.

\- Et quoi ? Il ne fait pas assez chaud peut-être ?! Comment peux-tu penser que me couvrir pourrait être une bonne idée ?!

\- Wow ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! lui demanda-t-il, clairement surpris par le ton qu'elle employait.

\- Il me prend que j'en ai plus que marre que tu me gâches la vie !

\- Je n'ai fait que déposer un plaid sur toi, Granger…

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir l'occasion de faire ça ! Nous ne devrions pas vivre ensemble ! Je devrais être chez moi, à vivre comme bon me semble et non ici à devoir faire semblant d'être amoureuse de toi !

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, à la fin ?! C'est la chaleur qui te monte au cerveau ou bien ?!

Hermione se leva afin de lui faire totalement face. Hors de question qu'elle reste assise face à lui.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que la Gazette relayait vos fichues Chroniques ?! lui demanda-t-elle, pointant vers lui un doigt accusateur.

\- Ça me semble plutôt évident qu'un journal transmette ce genre d'informations, non ? Mais en quoi ça t'inquiète ? Tu as eu le temps de prévenir tes amis, non ? Et ils sont aussi au courant à ton boulot, donc…

\- Évidemment, tu es bien trop obnubilé par ton propre petit monde pour comprendre les implications réelles de tout ça ! l'accusa-t-elle, mauvaise.

\- Et si tu en venais au fait et que tu me disais clairement ce que tu me reproches de plus que d'habitude ? lui demanda-t-il, indifférent au ton utilisé.

\- Savais-tu qu'il existait une version de la Gazette accessible aux Moldus ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais bien faire d'une telle information, par ailleurs.

\- Figure-toi que mes parents y sont abonnés…

\- Oooooooh ! la coupa-t-il. C'est donc ça ?! Tu n'avais rien dit à notre sujet à tes parents ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Mais parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire !

\- Écoute, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, là. Je rentre tranquillement chez moi après une dure journée et tu me tombes dessus ! Je me suis déjà excusé pour la Promesse Intangible. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je ne suis en rien responsable si tu n'as pas jugé utile de prévenir tes parents !

\- Tu as imposé cette fichue clause à notre contrat de mariage qui m'empêche de parler honnêtement de la situation à qui que ce soit ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je leur dise ?!

Hermione était hors d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point sa fichue Promesse Intangible était bien plus lourde de conséquences que ce qu'il avait sans doute imaginé à la base, égoïste comme il l'était.

\- Eh bien la même chose qu'aux Potter ou qu'à mes parents ?! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ! A part Zabini et les Nott, ils croient tous qu'on se fréquentait en cachette depuis des mois !

\- Comme si tes parents y croyaient une seule seconde, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Mon père, peut-être pas, je te l'accorde. Mais ma mère, elle, est persuadée que je suis amoureux de toi !

\- Tu as toujours été très bon acteur, j'avais oublié, railla-t-elle.

Elle vit un voile passer devant ses yeux mais ne s'y attarda pas outre mesure. Elle était bien trop en colère pour se soucier de ses ressentis à lui.

\- Écoute, ajouta-t-il, se pinçant l'arête du nez entre deux doigts pour tenter de rester calme. Je ne sais pas au juste pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil mais si tu veux, je veux bien aller voir tes parents avec toi pour tenter de trouver une solution. Si tu ne veux pas leur mentir, je me ferai un plaisir de le faire à ta place…

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu irais volontairement parler à des Moldus ?! Tu n'aurais pas peur d'attraper des germes ou qu'ils te volent ta magie, une connerie de ce genre ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je ne suis pas le suprématiste intolérant que tu imagines que je suis ! Et oui, si ça peut t'empêcher de me gueuler dessus pour rien, j'irai leur parler.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur le canapé dans lequel elle s'était installée un peu plus tôt, totalement lasse. S'énerver contre lui sans qu'il ne réagisse plus que ça ne la défoulait en rien. Elle se frotta les yeux en soupirant avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Ok, admettons que tu réussisses à convaincre mes parents que je ne suis pas la sale petite égoïste qu'ils imaginent que je suis… Tu comptes faire quoi pour tout le reste, hein, dis-moi ?

\- Le reste ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

\- Oui, le reste… Comment comptes-tu compenser le fait que je vais finir ma vie mariée à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, dans une maison que je n'ai pas choisie, à devoir suivre des règles stupides contraires à mes valeurs, à mentir à mes meilleurs amis et à mes parents, sans pouvoir avoir d'enfant ni de relation sérieuse ? Hein ? Dis-moi, comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Drago ne répondit rien, totalement éperdu par l'étalage de tout ce que la Promesse lui avait fait perdre.

\- Il me semblait bien. J'espère qu'au moins, tu es content d'avoir récupéré ton héritage, conclut Hermione avant de se lever et de quitter la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

.

Hermione était assise à son bureau, regardant sans le voir le dossier qui était déposé devant elle. Cela faisait une dizaine de jours à présent qu'elle s'était disputée avec Drago, dans la bibliothèque. Depuis, ils s'évitaient, n'échangeant pas le moindre mot les rares fois où ils se croisaient. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que Drago voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais elle partait à chaque fois sans lui laisser l'occasion de s'exprimer. Quoi qu'il ait à lui dire, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Elle avait donc dû donner une raison pour expliquer son absence quand Harry les avait invités tous les deux pour fêter son anniversaire. Heureusement, il n'avait pas insisté quand Hermione lui avait dit qu'il était déjà pris par d'autres obligations. Par chance, il n'avait pas non plus profité de l'occasion pour tenter de la réconcilier avec Ron. Cette fois, il n'avait même pas essayé de justifier son attitude étant également lui-même toujours en colère contre son beau-frère. Hermione en avait été grandement soulagée.

Harry et Ginny avaient donc confié Jamesy à ses grands-parents et ils étaient allés manger tous les trois au restaurant, tout simplement. Harry n'aimait pas en faire des tonnes pour son anniversaire, de toute façon, n'ayant jamais trop eu l'habitude de le célébrer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le fêter avec les femmes de sa vie, comme il les appelait, ce qui les amusait beaucoup toutes les deux.

Ginny et Harry étaient vraiment très complices. Hermione jalousait parfois un peu le type de relation qu'ils avaient la chance de vivre mais à présent qu'elle était mariée avec Malefoy, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle connaisse ce genre de choses un jour. Tant pis. Après tout, elle avait signé le contrat marital en connaissance de cause et était allée à Vegas volontairement. Le futur bien-être des elfes restait primordial et tant pis si elle devait faire quelques sacrifices pour atteindre son but.

\- Salut Hermione ! déclara Daphné en poussant la porte de son bureau. Je te dérange ?

\- Non, pas du tout… Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, justement.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Bof… Tu sais bien…

Elle préférait ne pas trop s'épancher au boulot, les murs du Ministère ne protégeant pas toujours des oreilles indiscrètes. Surtout dans son service. Daphné lui rendit un petit sourire contrit et Hermione la remercia silencieusement pour la délicatesse dont elle faisait instinctivement preuve.

\- Je peux t'aider, sinon ? demanda Hermione.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je viens d'apporter un dossier à Benett, pour une affaire commune, et donc je me suis arrêtée pour te saluer.

\- Oh, ok…

Des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

\- Madame Malefoy ? demanda un sorcier en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Mage Dierickx ?! Je peux vous aider ?

\- Vous auriez quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

\- Je file ! s'excusa aussitôt Daphné. A plus tard, Hermione.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit signe de la main et le Mage Dierickx s'installa face à elle une fois la porte refermée.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ? s'enquit ensuite Hermione.

\- Eh bien, je vais être amené à juger l'affaire Wetson d'ici quelques mois et j'ai appris que c'était vous qui aviez constitué les dossiers des elfes.

\- En effet, j'ai assisté Marcia… Enfin, Madame McKay pour ces dossiers… Aurais-je omis un élément quelconque à ceux-ci ?!

Elle se retint difficilement de triturer ses mains, sentant la nervosité la gagner.

\- Oh non, pas du tout ! Bien au contraire. Vous avez fait un travail fabuleux. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous proposer de m'assister. Mon assistante personnelle va prochainement être admise à la retraite et il me faut une remplaçante, donc…

\- Vous avez pensé à moi ?! Sérieusement ?

\- Comme vous le savez certainement, j'interviens principalement dans le jugement de cas concernant les créatures magiques et comme j'ai appris que la problématique des elfes de maison vous tenait particulièrement à cœur, j'ai effectivement pensé que la place vous intéresserait.

\- Vous me proposez donc d'intégrer le Magenmagot en tant que votre assistante, c'est bien ça ?

\- Tout à fait, oui. Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre immédiatement, mais ne tardez pas trop non plus.

\- Oh non, comptez sur moi, Mage Dierickx ! Il faut bien évidemment que j'en parle avec Madame McKay avant, par respect, mais soyez assuré que je suis plus qu'intéressée par votre offre !

\- Parfait. J'attends donc de vos nouvelles d'ici la fin de la semaine, Madame Malefoy.

\- Assurément, Monsieur mais, euh… excusez-moi, si vous me permettez…

\- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de mon engagement personnel auprès des elfes de maison ?

\- Mais par votre époux, bien sûr ! Au revoir.

Hermione le regarda quitter son bureau, la bouche légèrement ouverte par la surprise. Par son époux ?! Drago ? Mais comment avait-il réussi à faire ça ?! Elle travaillait au Service de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques depuis six ans et elle avait juste réussi à devenir l'assistante d'un des responsables du Bureau de replacement des elfes de maison et là, en à peine un mois de mariage, elle était propulsée Mage-Assistante ?! Et le Mage Dierickx avait bien insisté sur son travail et sa motivation pour justifier sa proposition de promotion, pas sur son nom. C'était tout bonnement fabuleux !

Assister le Mage Dierickx sur des jugements concernant des elfes serait vraiment un tremplin inespéré pour faire atteindre le premier palier de validation à son projet de loi. Elle avait l'impression d'être sous les effets d'un sortilège d'allégresse et ça, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle le devait à Drago.

.

.

Hermione était allongée, nue, dans les bras de Blaise. Ce dernier dessinait du bout des doigts des formes abstraites le long de sa cuisse, rêveur.

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda la jeune femme en se retournant sur le ventre pour le regarder.

\- A toi, bien sûr ! Tu es nue à côté de moi et on vient de s'envoyer en l'air, à quoi veux-tu que je pense d'autre ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, moi… D'où ma question !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es plus en train de penser à l'incroyable orgasme que je viens encore de te donner ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Prétentieux, va !

\- Toujours moins que ton mari ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Hermione se retourna en boudant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il remette Drago sur le tapis alors que, justement, elle n'y pensait plus ?

\- Oh, fais pas la tronche, ma belle ! Tu sais très bien comment il est !

\- Attends ?! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je suis vexée parce que tu te moques de lui, quand même ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Bah, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, moi…

\- Tu pense que je coucherais encore avec toi s'il se passait quelque chose entre nous ?!

\- Bien sûr, s'il n'était pas capable de te faire jouir comme je le fais ! répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

\- Tu es vraiment infernal ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Plains-toi, va ! Ingrate !

\- Je ne me plains pas ! Et je pense, Monsieur Zabini, que vous n'avez pas de réclamations à faire non plus !

\- Clairement pas, non, répondit-il en lui embrassant l'épaule. Mais sinon, tu es juste passée pour prendre ton pied ou on va enfin en parler ?

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiote, Malefoy, ça ne te va pas du tout !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! gronda-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Et pourtant, c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles à présent… Pourquoi le rejettes-tu avec tant de véhémence ?

\- Mais enfin ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait pour me forcer à… à faire ça !

\- Oui, et ?

\- Comment ça, et ?! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Eh bien oui, et alors ? Tu as signé, tu es mariée à présent, tu es une Malefoy. Point. C'est juste un fait. Ça ne change en rien la personne que tu es, ça ne fait pas de toi une Sang-Pur. C'est juste comme ça. Pourquoi prendre ça comme une insulte ?

En effet… Pourquoi ? Après tout, depuis qu'elle était amie avec Daphné, elle avait appris à le tolérer. Elle avait même passé quelques bons moments avec lui, notamment lors de la commémoration de la chute de Voldemort. S'il n'était pas devenu son ami pour autant, elle avait au moins appris à ne plus le haïr, comme à l'époque de Poudlard.

\- Écoute, Hermione, reprit Blaise. Je sais que tu peux être très pragmatique mais tu es aussi trop dirigée par tes émotions, comme la vraie Gryffondor que tu es. Il faut que tu prennes toute cette histoire avec recul. Vous êtes mariés, ok, mais visiblement, ça ne t'empêche pas de vivre !

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase d'une petite claque sur les fesses qui lui arracha un cri de protestation.

\- Hé ! Arrête ça !

\- Tu ne dis pas toujours ça, se moqua-t-il.

\- Ne sors pas les choses de leur contexte, Zabini !

Il rit à gorge déployée avant de reprendre :

\- Bref, comme je le disais, être mariée avec lui ne t'empêche pas d'en profiter, d'être libre de tes actes. Il faut que tu t'appropries ce mariage, il fait partie de ta vie, à présent. Retires-en le plus que tu peux. Les Malefoy ont largement de quoi te permettre d'atteindre tes buts… et je ne parle pas que d'argent !

\- Mais…

\- Non, ne m'interromps pas ! Malefoy a _p_ _romis_ de t'aider à faire passer ta loi. Tu sais qu'on n'est pas spécialement amis, mais je le connais un minimum. S'il s'y est engagé, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour y parvenir. Il a un max de défauts mais il ne promet jamais rien à la légère.

Hermione repensa à la proposition du Mage Dierickx et ne put que reconnaître que Blaise avait raison.

\- Écoute, poursuivit-il, vous auriez pu renoncer aux éléments liés à la Promesse. Tu aurais pu envoyer chier ces fichus elfes ou essayer de les aider de manière radicalement différente. Mais tu as dit oui. C'était ton choix. Ce n'était sans doute pas un choix facile mais c'est celui que tu as fait. A présent, assume-le et transcende ta nouvelle réalité !

Hermione ne répondit rien, perdue dans ses pensées. Effectivement, Blaise avait totalement raison. Elle aurait pu dire non. Elle aurait pu être égoïste mais elle avait pensé aux elfes. Et malgré son état d'esprit peu coopératif depuis le mariage, Drago ne l'avait pas laissée tomber. Il lui avait même dit être prêt à aller parler à ses parents alors qu'il n'était en rien responsable de son propre silence…

Elle se frotta les yeux d'un geste las et inspira profondément, tentant de réorganiser tout ce que les paroles de Blaise remuaient en elle.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Très bien, oui. Et c'est grâce à toi…

Blaise ne dit rien, se contentant de lui caresser le dos.

\- Merci Blaise, ajouta-t-elle avant de se retourner pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra au manoir du Somerset, un peu plus tard, elle demanda à Sakdos où trouver Drago. L'elfe lui répondit qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre et Hermione monta au deuxième étage, légèrement nerveuse. Elle frappa à sa porte et attendit patiemment qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

\- Hermione ?! dit-il, étonné, en la voyant.

\- Hum… Salut Drago, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

Il était torse-nu, portant juste un pantalon en lin.

\- Ça te dérangerait d'enfiler un t-shirt, s'il-te-plait ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Drago était visiblement dérouté par sa visite mais accéda à sa requête malgré tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si tu as encore prévu de m'engueuler, je ne suis pas d'humeur…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je voudrais m'excuser, justement. Tu as beaucoup de torts dans la situation actuelle, mais tu n'es pas responsable de la façon dont mes parents ont appris la nouvelle. J'ai été injuste envers toi…

\- En effet, lui accorda-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Content que tu le reconnaisses enfin.

Décidément, il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche ! Il pensait que c'était facile pour elle de venir s'excuser comme ça ?! Pff, fichu Malefoy !

\- Je voulais aussi te remercier…

\- Vraiment ?! la coupa-t-il, cette fois clairement surpris.

\- Oui… Le Mage Dierickx est passé pour me proposer d'être son assistante. Je sais que c'est toi qui lui as parlé de mon investissement pour défendre la cause des elfes et c'est un coup de pouce énorme que tu as fait, et donc…

\- J'étais sincère, tu seras nettement plus à ta place au Magenmagot que dans ce Bureau inutile ! Je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'il a tenu compte de mes remarques.

\- Merci…, bredouilla-t-elle à nouveau. Et euh… je voulais te dire aussi que j'avais décidé d'essayer d'accepter la situation. Attention ! Je ne compte toujours pas respecter le GRESP, hein ! Mais notre cohabitation devrait être plus… agréable… Enfin… je suis consciente que tu as essayé de faciliter tout ça et donc… voilà…

\- Si un jour tu dois siéger au Magenmagot, j'espère que tu sauras faire preuve de plus d'éloquence, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quand elle se retourna pour fermer sa porte, elle vit qu'il la regardait toujours et lui sourit timidement avant de s'isoler.

* * *

.

* * *

Il s'en passe des choses, non ?

Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous n'êtes pas fans du **Blaise/Hermione** mais... Admettez qu'il gère à fond mon Blaisou, non ? C'est quand même lui qui la recadre face à la situation et donc la pousse à se montrer plus sympa avec Drago ! Ce n'est pas négligeable !

Je l'aime, ce Blaise, mine de rien.

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du moment chez les **Potter** ? Harry semble bien en colère contre Ron, cette fois ;)

Et avec les **parents d'Hermione** ? D'habitude, ils sont plutôt compréhensifs dans mes autres histoires (même si l'un ou l'autre peut être un poil plus... distant). Là, j'ai eu envie d'exploités des Granger vraiment blessés par les choix d'Hermione. On adhère ou pas mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, **j'aime varier mes approches d'une histoire à l'autre**. S'ils prenaient toujours tout de la même façon, ce serait bien trop prévisible et nettement moins amusant.

Bon c'est pas cool pour Hermione, je vous l'accorde, mais bon ^^

Et donc, **Hermione va monter en grade** grâce à Drago. Elle a beau lui gueuler dessus, il continue d'œuvrer dans l'ombre pour elle, hé hé. Vive Blondie :p

Enfin voilà, beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu.

 **J'ai très très très hâte de lire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !**

Cœurs sur vous et rendez-vous le **3 septembre** pour la suite !

Lyra


	13. Article XII

Bonjour à vous !

Grand jour aujourd'hui, ma fille vient de faire sa rentrée en 2e primaire (CE1). Comment ça, osef ? ah ah. Oui je sais, osef, mais c'est pas bien grave. Si vous voulez un lien, disons que c'est mon inspiration pour Teddy qui a le même âge. Voilà ^^

Bon trêve de blabla ! Je sais très bien que les nouvelles de ma fille vous indiffèrent. Je pense que le chapitre du jour va vous plaire, ah ah.

Merci encore pour tous vos retours en tout cas. Vous êtes fantastiques !

Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais j'ai une page FB (Lyra Verin, avec le symbole Raverin en illu) et des fois, je publie des trucs que je trouve sympas... Du genre un extrait du GRESP la semaine passée ;-)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Ravie que le chapitre sur la Réception t'ai plu. Comme je te l'ai dit, Blaise et Drago ne sont pas amis, tout simplement. Pour le reste, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire les transgressions au GRESP. Drago ne peut pas avouer à Hermione qu'elle lui plait vu qu'il l'admet déjà difficilement à lui-même ^^ Ron a été plus que méchant... Mais bon, il ne peut pas être compréhensif à chaque fois ^^  
Pour le dernier, vive Blaisou, en effet ! La rancune d'Hermione envers Ron est plus que justifiée, oui. Ravie que le passage chez les Potter t'ai plu. Pour les parents d'Hermione, ils ne sont justement pas particulièrement proches, ici. Enfin je n'en dis pas plus vu que j'explique un peu mieux leur relation dans le chapitre du jour.  
Contente aussi que tu aimes le Blaimione ! Mon couple mal-aimé, ah ah. C'est bien une Dramione donc pas de souci mais je les aime quand même bien ensemble, moi ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes compliments et bonne rentrée à ton fils également :)

 **bleu miroir :** Bienvenue sur FM et merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Je suis ravie que le prologue t'ai convaincu-e de la pertinence de la Clause. C'était hasardeux de faire d'un Malefoy quelqu'un de plus tolérant ^^  
Contente de t'avoir surpris-e pour Ron. Pas facile de rester neutre en français ^^  
Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes mes dialogues. Vraiment, ça me touche que tu les trouves bien pensés.  
Ron n'est effectivement pas sympa ni compréhensif ici avec Hermione. Il l'est dans d'autres de mes fictions, j'aime bien changer pour ne pas être trop prévisible d'une histoire à l'autre :)  
Merci encore ! **  
**

 **dramione love :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes !

 **Lue Chou :** Ça avance doucement mais sûrement, oui ! J'aime aussi beaucoup le Blaimione, c'est vrai, mais le Dramione sera toujours prioritaire, donc encore un peu de patience ^^ Hermione était face à un choix difficile, niveau Promesse... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, à sa place ! Quant à la relation qu'elle a avec ses parents, j'en parle plus dans le chapitre du jour :)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt !

 **Leniewolf :** Pour le chapitre sur la Réception, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé les transgressions au GRESP (qui étaient marrantes à écrire) et j'aime surtout ce que tu me dis sur Narcissa. Elle est effectivement moins soumise qu'elle n'en a l'air :)  
Sinon, pour les extras de Drago, la fidélité ne fait pas partie du contrat et Hermione ne se gêne pas non plus (elle a d'ailleurs couché avec Blaise juste après avoir signé le contrat ^^)  
Tu as parfaitement ciblé Blaise, dans le dernier chapitre. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire les choses, j'en suis donc extrêmement ravie !  
Pour les parents d'Hermione aussi, en fait ^^ Et tu verras, j'en révèle plus sur leur relation dans le chapitre du jour :)  
Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur en tout cas. Merci beaucoup !

 **Alexandra :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Chaque chose en son temps ! Publier uniquement de manière hebdomadaire me permet d'être régulière et ne pas vous laisser sans rien lors d'un passage à vide (je viens de passer deux mois sans rien écrire, mine de rien, vive l'avance !). Plus d'infos dès aujourd'hui ;-)

 **Milly91420 :** Mais non, une semaine c'est bien, ça me permet d'être régulière en cas de passage à vide, ah ah. Cependant, ton impatience me fait très plaisir :)

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Karine, Damelith et Cailean pour leur super boulot de relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour tout.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XII.**_

Drago ouvrit la porte du dressing qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'entrée principale du manoir pour retirer veste et chaussures et vit qu'Hermione était déjà occupée à la même tâche. Elle lui tournait le dos et donc ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il la vit se masser doucement la plante des pieds en soupirant et ne put retenir un léger sourire.

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais du genre à t'infliger volontairement ce genre de traitement, déclara-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

\- Oh, salut ! lui répondit-elle. Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Celles-ci sont plutôt confortables en temps normal, précisa-t-elle en montrant les chaussures, mais là, avec la chaleur, j'ai les jambes qui gonflent un peu…

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. J'adore te voir porter des talons, ça te fait des jambes superbes…

\- Ce qui est évidemment mon but ultime, le coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais, Drago, les femmes ne portent pas des talons pour satisfaire une lubie masculine ! J'en porte parce que j'aime ça, c'est tout. Comme j'aime également porter des baskets à d'autres moments…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me sortir ton laïus féministe, c'était juste un compliment.

\- Totalement déplacé vu les circonstances, répliqua-t-elle.

Rah, ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante quand elle s'y mettait ! Mais en même temps, sa réaction était tellement prévisible.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée, sinon ? lui demanda-t-il pour éviter une énième dispute entre eux.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on fasse la conversation dans le dressing ?

Un éclat de rire lui échappa et Drago lui proposa alors d'aller prendre un rafraîchissement dans le parc, ce qu'Hermione accepta.

Leur cohabitation était beaucoup plus paisible depuis qu'elle avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre pour s'excuser quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils n'étaient pas encore amis, loin de là, mais elle ne l'évitait plus comme elle avait pu le faire après son emménagement. Ils dînaient régulièrement ensemble, discutant de leurs journées ou se retrouvaient à lire dans la bibliothèque en même temps. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et Drago aimait de plus en plus ce qu'il découvrait à son sujet.

Heureusement d'ailleurs que Théo ou Daphné ne pouvaient pas lire dans ses pensées sinon il en aurait encore entendu de belles à ce sujet !

Hermione et lui passèrent par la cuisine pour prendre un pichet de jus de citrouille et allèrent s'installer dans une balancelle qui se trouvait à l'ombre d'un chêne majestueux.

\- J'aime tellement ce parc ! soupira la jeune femme après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

Drago reposa son verre près du pichet, sur une table d'appoint et se contenta de la regarder en souriant.

\- J'ai toujours adoré cette maison. J'ai passé des heures entières à jouer dans ce parc pendant que ma grand-mère brodait sur cette balancelle…

\- Tu semblais proche de tes grands-parents, souligna Hermione.

\- Très, oui. Ma grand-mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans, je n'ai pas trop compris à l'époque… J'étais triste de ne plus la voir, mais la mort était un concept encore assez abstrait.

\- Elle est décédée de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais, ma grand-mère avait une santé fragile, elle a eu mon père sur le tard, à plus de quarante ans. Je sais que mon grand-père l'aimait beaucoup, malgré leur différence d'âge…

\- Leur différence d'âge ? l'interrompit-elle.

\- Oui, il avait une vingtaine d'années de plus qu'elle, mais ils étaient très amoureux. Ça a beaucoup fait jaser à l'époque, d'ailleurs. Enfin, comme je le disais, elle avait la santé fragile et ça ne s'est pas amélioré avec sa grossesse et son accouchement. Je crois qu'Abraxas en voulait un peu à mon père, pour ça.

\- Mais enfin, il n'était en rien responsable ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- C'est vrai, mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, leurs relations ont toujours été tendues. Je n'ai jamais trop su pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais c'était comme ça.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas, la coupa Drago. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Enfin, mon père et mon grand-père n'étaient déjà pas très proches de base, mais je pense que ça a été encore pire après son décès.

\- Ils ne s'aimaient pas ? demanda Hermione.

\- Pas vraiment non… Mais chez des Sang-Pur, c'est dur de savoir. Les apparences priment toujours sur tout. Tu pourrais demander à n'importe qui, on te répondrait que les Malefoy ont toujours été une famille très unie, mais ça n'a jamais été si simple.

Drago ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se confiait autant à elle mais les mots sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche. Et il fallait dire aussi qu'elle savait l'écouter, ce qui était plutôt agréable.

\- Lorsque j'ai emménagé, tu m'as dit que tes grands-parents étaient beaucoup plus progressistes que tes parents, c'est ça ?

\- En effet. Tu connais la devise de ma famille ?

\- Oui, je l'ai lue sur une des tapisseries de la bibliothèque. _Ad augusta per angusta._ Vers les sommets par des chemins étroits, c'est ça ?

\- Exact, confirma-t-il en souriant, pas étonné un seul instant qu'elle le sache. Pour Abraxas Malefoy, la fin a toujours justifié les moyens…

\- Tu dois tenir ça de lui, le coupa-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Euh… oui… sans doute… Tu reviendras toujours là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Probablement, oui.

Cependant, Drago vit qu'elle n'affichait pas un air hostile pour autant. Son ressentiment était tout à fait légitime et si ça n'évoluait plus en prise-de-tête, il pourrait parfaitement s'en accommoder.

\- Bref, reprit-il, légèrement déstabilisé par l'interruption. Pour mon grand-père, le plus important a toujours été le pouvoir. Depuis tout petit, il me répétait qu'il ne fallait rien laisser se mettre sur notre chemin, que le réel pouvoir d'un Malefoy était dans la manipulation. Œuvrer dans l'ombre pour ne pas chuter en cas de problème et donc, si pour parvenir à nos objectifs il fallait traiter avec des Sang-mêlé ou des nés-Moldus, alors il ne fallait pas s'en priver. Tant que c'était nous qui tenions les ficelles.

\- Il n'a pas dû trop apprécier que ton père se mette au service d'un Sang-mêlé alors, releva Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas… Nous ne parlions jamais de Voldemort en fait. Mon père tentait de m'apprendre qu'issu de deux grandes lignées de Sang-Pur, je valais mieux que quiconque mais l'époque où il avait servi Voldemort était relativement tabou. On n'en a parlé qu'une seule fois, quand j'ai découvert des coupures de presse en fouillant son bureau.

\- Pourtant, quand la Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte, tu avais l'air d'en savoir beaucoup à ce sujet…

\- Ça fait partie du folklore de Serpentard. Comme tu le sais, tous les membres de ma famille ont toujours été répartis dans cette Maison. On a plein de livres sur Serpentard dans nos bibliothèques… Et je me vantais beaucoup, à cette époque.

\- Aujourd'hui encore, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Toujours moins qu'un Gryffondor ! répliqua-t-il. Regarde Potter…

\- Ça doit être son côté Serpentard, ça !

\- Comment ça ? demanda Drago, interpellé par cette affirmation.

\- Le Choixpeau a longuement envisagé de le répartir à Serpentard, mais Harry l'a supplié de ne pas l'y envoyer, lui expliqua Hermione, visiblement fière de son petit effet.

Ça alors, Drago ne s'y était pas attendu, à celle-là ! Potter à Serpentard ?! Les choses auraient pu être radicalement différentes…

\- Et toi, alors ?! reprit-il pour se donner contenance. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'étais pas chez Serdaigle.

\- Le Choixpeau l'a aussi envisagé, reconnut-elle. Mais je pense que mon besoin de faire mes preuves a été prédominant. Chez Serdaigle, je n'aurais été qu'une fille pas trop bête parmi d'autres…

\- Tu es plus que « pas trop bête », Hermione. Tu es brillante, la corrigea-t-il.

Elle rosit légèrement sous le compliment et but une nouvelle gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de répondre.

\- Je ne veux pas être étiquetée comme telle.

\- Il n'aurait peut-être pas fallu passer ta scolarité avec le bras levé, alors, se moqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas facile de débarquer dans le monde magique quand tu es née-Moldue, tu sais ? Surtout face à des gosses qui se croient supérieurs à toi parce qu'ils baignent dedans depuis leur naissance…

Drago savait pertinemment qu'elle parlait de lui mais il décida de ne pas relever la remarque. Ils passaient un trop bon moment tous les deux pour prendre le risque de tout gâcher.

\- Je pense que c'était justement ce qu'il y avait de plus agaçant chez toi, répondit-il. Tu en savais bien plus que la plupart des Sang-Pur présents. On nous apprend que nous sommes des sorciers supérieurs et constater qu'on nous a menti pendant des années, ce n'est pas forcément facile quand on a onze ans…

\- Oui, je le sais, à présent, mais je n'avais moi-même que onze ans. Enfin douze, vu que je suis née en septembre, mais quand même ! Tu imagines un peu l'ascenseur émotionnel que j'ai vécu ? Découvrir que j'étais une sorcière, que j'allais apprendre la magie dans un château en Écosse et une fois sur place, être rejetée par tout le monde ?! Je ne sais pas si je serais revenue en deuxième année si je ne m'étais pas finalement liée d'amitié avec Harry et Ron. Surtout qu'à la base, mes parents n'étaient pas spécialement emballés par l'idée que j'y fasse ma scolarité…

\- Ah non ?! releva Drago, étonné. Découvrir que sa fille a des pouvoirs magiques doit être fabuleux, pourtant !

\- Ils n'ont pas cru McGonagall tout de suite. Elle a dû leur faire plusieurs démonstrations pour leur prouver qu'elle ne mentait pas… Et même avec ça, ils étaient assez réticents à l'idée de me laisser partir loin d'eux tant de temps dans un monde qui leur serait à jamais inaccessible. Je pense que c'est l'éventualité que ma magie finisse par « exploser » si je n'apprenais pas à la contrôler qui les a poussés à me laisser aller à Poudlard. Mais au moindre doute de ma part, au moindre signal d'alerte, ç'aurait été fini…

Drago se contentait de l'écouter, ravi qu'elle se confie à son tour. Et puis, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur la façon dont un sorcier né-Moldu pouvait vivre cette transition.

\- C'est pour ça, au final, que je ne leur ai jamais parlé des problèmes du monde magique. J'ai préféré leur faire croire que tout était parfait pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi et pour les protéger. Ils n'auraient rien pu faire contre ça, tu comprends ?

\- Et c'est ce qu'ils te reprochent aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dit qu'ils te prenaient pour une sale petite égoïste…

\- En effet, confirma Hermione. Je ne leur ai rien dit de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, je leur ai caché les morts, les batailles, mon rôle dans tout ça du mieux que j'ai pu mais après la guerre, je n'ai pas eu le choix que de leur en parler…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ne rien dire pendant des années et tout lâcher d'un coup ?

\- Je m'étais effacée de leur mémoire avant de partir avec Harry, pour les protéger au cas où des Mangemorts chercheraient à faire pression contre moi, contre Harry… Mais quand je leur ai rendu leurs souvenirs, il a bien fallu que je leur explique pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Ils ne me l'ont jamais vraiment pardonné, ce que je peux comprendre. Je leur ai menti pendant des années. Pour les Moldus, la magie est une manipulation de l'esprit, tu comprends ? Ce que j'ai fait pour les protéger n'a fait que les conforter dans cette vision des choses…

\- Et pourtant, tu leur as caché notre mariage quand même…

\- Oui, j'étais tellement en colère, tellement concentrée sur les conséquences que ça avait sur ma propre vie que je n'ai pas pensé à eux. Ils doivent avoir raison quand ils disent que je suis égoïste…

Drago vit qu'elle se frottait nerveusement les mains et que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Pris d'une impulsion, il s'approcha d'elle et lui ouvrit un bras.

\- Je peux ? lui demanda-t-il, l'invitant clairement à la réconforter.

Hermione plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens, sondant ses intentions. Il se trouvait idiot à attendre, le bras tendu, qu'elle décide si elle acceptait ou non son étreinte mais il ne cilla pas. Finalement, elle se rapprocha à son tour et se colla contre lui. Drago reposa doucement son bras autour d'elle, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule et un léger soupir lui échappa.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'elle était la personne la moins égoïste qu'il connaissait, qu'elle était fabuleuse, que sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de choix plus courageux les uns que les autres, qu'elle était forte et brillante et à sa place parmi les sorciers. Il avait envie de lui dire tellement de choses… mais il n'en dit aucune. A cet instant précis, avec Hermione calée au creux de ses bras, le moindre mot de sa part l'aurait trahi à coup sûr. Ce qu'il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas se permettre.

.

.

Une fois de plus, Drago se retrouvait nu dans le lit d'Ioana. Cela faisait à présent quelques semaines qu'ils se retrouvaient de manière occasionnelle pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Drago avait arrêté de ramener chez lui les coups d'un soir depuis qu'il était marié à Hermione mais garder dans ses contacts une personne pour des petits extras de temps à autre ne faisait de mal à personne. Après tout, Hermione et lui commençaient à peine à sympathiser et il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien.

Ioana était une fille plutôt cool qui ne posait jamais de question et qui était partante chaque fois qu'il avait une petite envie. Parfaitement adaptée à sa situation. Même si pour le coup, c'était d'Hermione qu'il avait eu envie…

Drago devait déjeuner avec Théo et était passé dans le bureau d'Hermione pour lui proposer de les rejoindre. La jeune femme avait refusé de se joindre à eux car elle était en train de former sa remplaçante, devant prendre sa fonction de Mage-Assistante d'ici quelques jours. Mais elle l'avait fait en lui renvoyant un tel sourire que ça lui avait totalement retourné le cœur et à défaut de pouvoir l'avoir elle, il avait contacté Ioana. Apparemment la jeune femme était en congé ce jour-là et lui avait donc proposé de passer chez elle.

Drago était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas très sain ni respectueux de coucher avec elle en pensant à une autre, mais il avait mis la petite voix de sa conscience de côté pour profiter de l'instant. Après tout, Ioana savait parfaitement qu'il était marié et ne se faisait donc pas d'illusions à leur sujet.

Les pensées de Drago furent interrompues par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ioana se leva en grommelant et enfila la chemise de Drago avant d'aller ouvrir. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester contre ce choix vestimentaire qu'elle avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Ioana vivait dans un petit studio du Chemin de Traverse et seule une tenture séparait sa chambre du reste du logement. Le cœur de Drago sembla s'arrêter quand il l'entendit saluer la personne qui venait de sonner.

\- Hermione ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'exclama Ioana.

\- Salut, je suis désolée de te déranger lors de ton jour de congé mais Marcia a reçu un dossier apparemment urgent pour toi et comme je devais venir dans le coin, j'ai proposé de te l'apporter.

\- Euh… Merci beaucoup…, répondit Ioana d'une voix blanche.

Drago n'osait pas bouger le moindre muscle. Mais quelle était la probabilité pour que ces deux-là soient collègues et que sa femme vienne justement apporter un dossier à sa maîtresse alors qu'il était encore là, tout nu, dans son lit ?! Merlin devait être contre lui !

\- Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus, reprit Hermione, je vois que tu es occupée donc voilà… Encore désolée mais Marcia insistait et tu sais comment elle est…

\- Pas de souci, pas de souci, répliqua Ioana. C'était très gentil à toi. Merci !

Puis le silence s'installa. Drago tendit l'oreille pour entendre le bruit de la porte se refermer mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Pourtant, les deux femmes n'échangeaient plus un mot. Mais que se passait-il ?! Il enfila rapidement son boxer et chercha sa baguette des yeux pour voir s'il ne pourrait pas lancer un petit sort lui permettant d'en savoir plus… ou de se désillusionner quand la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait posé sa baguette sur le guéridon près de l'entrée.

Alors qu'il réalisait tout juste ce que ça pouvait impliquer, il entendit Ioana crier « Non, Hermione, pas par-là ! » et il vit son épouse ouvrir d'un geste brusque le rideau qui l'isolait encore des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant, à moitié nu, planté au milieu de la pièce. Tu es vraiment un sacré connard !

Puis elle fit aussitôt demi-tour et, une fois la porte d'entrée passée, transplana. Drago ne prit même pas le temps de rassembler le reste de ses affaires, il courut à sa suite, attrapant sa baguette au passage, et disparût à son tour.

Il entra d'un pas vif dans le manoir et fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione l'attendait dans le hall, les bras fermement croisés devant elle.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il, soulagé malgré lui de voir qu'elle était rentrée chez eux. Ce n'est pas ce que…

\- Si tu oses me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, Malefoy, je te promets que tu pourras goûter à l'un de mes sorts !

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?! Tu es con ou quoi ?! De toutes les femmes avec qui tu aurais pu te soulager, il a fallu que tu choisisses une de mes collègues ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi ?! On est censés être amoureux, je te signale !

\- Je ne savais pas que vous travailliez ensemble…, se défendit-il maladroitement.

Même lui était conscient de l'inutilité de sa réponse.

\- Oh, mais alors tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toujours en train de traîner au Ministère pour faire je ne sais quoi et tu n'es pas fichu de savoir qu'Ioana Benett travaille à deux portes de la mienne ?! Tu ne lis même pas les plaques ?!

\- Elle ne dira rien, ça fait des mois que ça dure entre nous et elle n'a jamais rien dit !

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! gronda Hermione, les yeux luisant de rage. Il n'y a pas pire commère qu'elle ! C'est d'ailleurs très étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas encore vantée de t'avoir mis dans son lit !

\- Je t'assure qu'elle ne dira rien ! La preuve, je couchais avec elle avant même qu'on ne soit mariés ! Il n'y a pas de quoi te mettre dans un état pareil !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si qui que ce soit venait à l'apprendre, on perdrait toute crédibilité ! Ou alors, je serais juste la pauvre cruche tellement incapable de satisfaire son mari qu'il la trompe à peine mariés ! Tu m'as promis que tu ne ferais jamais rien qui nuirait à mon intégrité !

\- Mais tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais me la mettre derrière l'oreille pour le restant de mes jours ou quoi ?!

\- Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas stupide ! Mais ce n'est quand même pas compliqué de faire preuve de plus de discrétion.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée débarquer chez elle ! se défendit-il.

\- Encore heureux que c'était moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Et alors quoi ? Faut que je te soumette des dossiers de candidature pour que tu valides celles avec qui je peux coucher ou pas ?! Tu te satisfais peut-être très bien de l'abstinence mais moi, j'ai des envies ! Et je ne compte pas te demander le tien avant de me taper quelqu'un !

\- Parce que tu crois que je te demande le tien, peut-être ? pouffa Hermione.

Et là, Drago eut l'impression qu'un sort venait de vider tout l'air de ses poumons. Tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup et les liens entre les différents éléments se firent en quelques secondes.

\- Par Salazar ! Tu couches encore avec ce type ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Quel type ? demanda-t-elle, prise de court.

\- Celui que je suis censé être ! Je t'ai entendue, au Ministère, quand tu parlais avec Potter de tes coucheries sans lendemain. Tu t'es servie de ça pour leur faire croire que c'était avec moi que tu couchais, mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas ! Mais tu couchais bien avec quelqu'un et tu continues à le faire !

\- Et alors ? le défia-t-elle. C'est bien la preuve de ce que j'avance. Ce n'est pas difficile de faire preuve de discrétion ! Vous n'avez jamais rien vu de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et moi.

\- Comment ça, vous ?! C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

Drago sentait le feu de la jalousie gronder de plus en plus fort au fond de lui. Qu'elle couche avec quelqu'un d'abstrait, d'inconnu, il pouvait encore le gérer. Mais avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ?!

\- C'est Théo, c'est ça ?! demanda-t-il, clairement irrationnel.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! s'offusqua Hermione. C'est le mari d'une de mes meilleures amies ! Mais pour qui tu me prends ?!

Merlin, si Théo venait à avoir vent de cette accusation, il le lui ferait chèrement payer…

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de connaissances communes, Granger, et tu ne te taperais jamais Potter.

Il était conscient de perdre les pédales mais l'idée qu'elle puisse coucher avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait le rendait fou.

\- On s'en fiche de savoir avec qui je couche ! L'important est que personne ne le sache. On est censés être heureux et amoureux !

Mais Drago, lui, ne s'en fichait pas du tout.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu couches avec lui, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Un éclat de rire échappa à Hermione.

\- Tu es parfaitement en position de me demander ça, bien sûr.

\- Si tu me parles de discrétion, tu ne peux pas coucher avec quelqu'un que je connais !

\- Tu n'as jamais rien vu, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en haussant les épaules. On l'a presque fait sous ton nez et tu n'as rien vu. Donc ne viens pas me faire la morale à propos de discrétion.

Sous son nez ?! Mais de qui pouvait-elle suffisamment proche pour qu'il ne voie rien si ce n'était pas Théo ? A part Daphné et lui, ils n'avaient aucune fréquentation commune. Drago ne côtoyait presque plus personne de Poudlard et elle ne voyait que des membres de l'A.D., à part Théo, Daphné et lui.

Puis la vérité le frappa.

Et Zabini. Zabini qui était sorti pendant longtemps avec Astoria Greengrass. Zabini qui avait donc aussi fait partie de leur cercle pendant une période. Zabini, dont il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche mais qu'il connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'Hermione serait tout à fait son genre de femmes. Zabini, l'avocat avec qui elle avait forcément plein de points communs, travaillant elle-même au Département de la Justice magique.

Hermione le dévisageait toujours en silence mais il était à présent sûr de lui. Drago n'avait jamais eu de mal à trouver quelqu'un pour s'envoyer en l'air. Ioana était sympa mais ne plus la voir ne serait pas non plus un manque insurmontable, loin de là. Granger voulait jouer ? Très bien, ils seraient deux.

\- Ok, déclara-t-il enfin. J'arrête de coucher avec ta collègue si tu arrêtes de te taper notre avocat.

Le regard surpris qu'Hermione lui retourna ne fit que confirmer qu'il avait vu juste. Et qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de mettre fin à cette histoire si elle voulait qu'il en fasse de même.

.

Une fois la dispute avec Hermione apaisée, Drago se rendit chez Ioana pour récupérer ses affaires et mettre fin à leur relation. Cependant, il n'était pas inquiet. C'était purement physique entre eux, il aurait juste à lui expliquer que leurs petites entrevues seraient terminées. Pour Hermione, mettre fin à son histoire avec Zabini serait sans doute moins facile. Même s'ils n'étaient pas un couple à proprement parler, ils avaient noué une amitié avant de coucher ensemble.

Pff, dire qu'elle couchait avec lui ! Drago avait encore du mal à le réaliser. Apprendre qu'elle n'était pas aussi prude que ce qu'il avait imaginé était une chose, mais savoir avec qui elle couchait était totalement différent. Il connaissait Blaise et il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de les imaginer ensemble. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui et pas un quelconque type inconnu ?! Ils devaient bien se foutre de sa gueule, ces deux-là, quand ils se retrouvaient pour…

Drago chassa ces pensées d'un petit mouvement de la tête et se ressaisit. Ils ne s'étaient jamais promis fidélité avec Hermione, loin de là. Et même si l'idée de la savoir avec un autre l'énervait au plus haut point, il devait s'y faire. Bien sûr, elle lui avait promis qu'elle mettrait fin à ses interludes avec Zabini, consciente du manque de partialité de cette relation, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre. Et il n'aurait pas le choix. Du moins, tant que la situation serait ce qu'elle était entre eux…

Après tout, ils étaient de plus en plus proches et Hermione l'avait déjà embrassé une fois. Peut-être que…

Une fois de plus, Drago chassa cette idée et sonna à la porte du studio d'Ioana.

\- Joli-cœur ?! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement surprise après avoir ouvert. Je ne pensais pas te revoir… Ou en tout cas, pas si vite !

\- Ne t'emballe pas, la modéra-t-il. Je suis venu chercher les affaires que j'ai laissées tout à l'heure.

\- Alors ta femme t'a fait une scène, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Drago, sans chercher à cacher son agacement.

\- Je croyais qu'elle n'en aurait rien à faire…

\- Ne sois pas naïve ! Évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier de me retrouver dans le lit d'une de ses collègues. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu travaillais avec elle, d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, répliqua Ioana, en haussant les épaules.

Donc elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait et dans quelle situation inconfortable elle le mettait, lui.

\- Ça me semble pourtant évident ! gronda-t-il, légèrement en colère.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu es grand, ce n'est pas à moi de décider avec qui tu couches. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi le fait que je la connaisse est un problème. Un adultère est un adultère, Joli-cœur !

\- Et la règle numéro un dans ce genre d'affaires est la discrétion. Raison pour laquelle nous allons en rester là, tous les deux.

\- Dommage, répondit-elle. Tu étais clairement un bon coup mais je comprends. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver…

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de prendre les affaires qu'elle avait déjà rassemblées. Cependant, juste avant qu'il fasse demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui, elle posa une main sur son bras.

\- J'aurais pu être parfaite pour toi, tu sais ? lui déclara-t-elle plus tendrement que jamais.

\- Ça collait peut-être très bien entre nous physiquement, Benett, mais pour le reste, tu n'aurais jamais été à la hauteur. Regarde autour de toi, nous ne jouons pas dans la même catégorie.

Sur ces derniers mots, Drago transplana devant chez lui. Il culpabilisa brièvement pour les dernières paroles plutôt injustes qu'il lui avait adressées mais Ioana ne devait pas se bercer d'illusions. Il s'était amusé avec elle, rien d'autre, et ça aurait été malhonnête de la laisser s'imaginer qu'il aurait pu y avoir plus entre eux.

.

Après s'être débarrassé de ses affaires, Drago se rendit dans la cuisine pour voir si Sakdos pouvait lui préparer un encas. Il fut surpris d'y trouver une Hermione affairée.

\- Sakdos n'est pas là ? lui demanda-t-il, légèrement sur ses gardes.

\- Non, je lui ai donné congé, j'avais envie de cuisiner, répondit-elle posément.

Apparemment, elle n'était plus en colère. Excellente nouvelle.

\- Et il a accepté ?!

\- Je ne lui ai pas donné le choix. C'est un très bon elfe et il fait merveilleusement bien à manger mais j'aime aussi cuisiner. Ça m'apaise. Je lui ai donc dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de faire une activité que j'aime…

Elle rosit légèrement puis se détourna pour laver des tomates dans l'évier. Drago fut amusé de la voir culpabiliser pour si peu.

\- Je viens de parler avec Ioana, déclara-t-il ensuite, profitant du fait qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Tu n'entendras plus parler d'elle. Enfin, pas à cause de moi en tout cas.

\- Merci, dit-elle sans se retourner. J'ai envoyé un message à Blaise, on se verra demain.

 _Blaise._ Drago sentit une pointe de jalousie lui vriller le cœur mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer à nouveau avec elle.

\- Je suis désolé pour la façon dont ça s'est passé…

Hermione le regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit légèrement.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire vœu d'abstinence, Drago, mais je ne veux surtout pas passer pour une idiote. Du moment que tu me promets d'être vigilant, je m'en fiche. Et pour Blaise, je reconnais que j'aurais dû arrêter de coucher avec lui dès que j'ai su qu'il serait notre avocat. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas. Je renonçais déjà à tellement de choses à cause de ce mariage… Continuer à le voir me permettait de garder un certain contrôle, je suppose. Mais je reconnais que ce n'était pas très éthique.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares de bon ? s'enquit-il, préférant, une fois de plus, ne pas rebondir sur l'affaire Zabini.

\- Une salade composée. Avec cette chaleur, je trouve ça parfaitement adapté.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Tu sais cuisiner ?!

\- Non, lui avoua-t-il. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de couper plein de trucs en cours de potions.

Hermione rit à sa remarque et essuya ses mains sur son tablier en se tournant vers lui.

\- Très bien, Monsieur le découpeur, voici des tomates et des concombres, tu peux les couper en dés. Je m'occupe des œufs et de la vinaigrette.

Drago se saisit d'un couteau et commença à trancher les légumes. Il était soulagé de voir que leurs affaires d'adultère n'avaient pas pris des proportions plus importantes. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils arrivaient à régler une situation problématique d'un commun accord et il trouva que c'était plutôt bon signe.

Il la regarda écaler les œufs à ses côtés en chantonnant et se dit que ce mariage serait sans doute beaucoup plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient cru de prime abord.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors, heureux-es ?!

Il a enfin rompu avec **Ioana** , ah ah. Et contrairement à ce que la plupart d'entre vous pensait, Hermione n'a pas pété un câble par jalousie mais juste pour son manque de discrétion. Par contre, lui est bel et bien jaloux de **Blaisou** , ah ah. Et donc, le Blaimione touche aussi à sa fin... Avouez que vous êtes content-e-s ? MDR

Drago est quand même moins sympa avec Ioana qu'il ne l'est avec Hermione, hé hé.

Et personne n'a vu la semaine passée que Daphné est passée saluer Hermione car elle devait remettre un dossier à "Benett". J'avais donc laissé un indice pour le côté "collègue" ;)

Sinon, que pensez-vous de leur **moment dans le parc** ? Ravi-e-s d'en savoir plus sur la famille de Drago et sur celle d'Hermione ? Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage. Mine de rien, on y apprend pas mal de choses (enfin j'espère, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire en tout cas ^^).

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience** et à lundi prochain pour la suite. On retrouve Hermione qui va donc devoir aller parler à Blaise ;)

 **Cœurs** **sur vous !**


	14. Article XIII

**Bonjour à vous !**

Il est l'heure pour moi de vous présenter un nouveau chapitre de FM. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je ne m'attarde pas trop en blabla, cette fois, je n'ai quasiment pas dormi cette nuit et j'ai eu un rude weekend, je risquerais de vous spoiler la suite ou des bêtises du genre, ah ah.

En tout cas, une fois de plus, **un énorme merci à vous tou-te-s qui prenez le temps de me lire et de me laisser des reviews.** Vos retours sont vraiment importants pour moi. C'est motivant, rassurant et ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Merci encore !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Lue Chou :** Eh oui, finie Ioana. En effet, Drago n'y a pas été de main morte mais bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se montre sympa avec Hermione dans l'intimité qu'il a radicalement changé. Il a toujours été un petit con, ah ah. Pour les parents d'Hermione, je n'en ai bien évidemment pas fini avec eux, mais à voir quand cet aspect de l'histoire reviendra, hé hé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, ainsi que pour tes encouragements !

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup

 **Cecile :** Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre, notamment le passage dans le parc. C'est aussi un passage que j'ai aimé écrire donc je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le lire ! Tu as l'air bien sûre qu'ils n'en resteront pas là, avec leurs "extras", ah ah. On verra bien XD  
Eh oui, les choses s'améliorent doucement entre Drago et Hermione. Faut bien si on veut que ça finisse en romance, non ?  
J'aimais bien aussi le couple Blaise/Hermione mais bon, elle est destinée à Drago, que veux-tu :p  
J'espère que le chapitre du jour te plaira. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes encouragements !

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Karine, Damelith et Cailean pour leur super boulot de relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour tout.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XIII.**_

Hermione était installée au Filet du Diable, un bar cosy d'une rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse, attendant que Blaise la rejoigne. Elle avait estimé préférable qu'ils se retrouvent dans un lieu public afin de mettre un terme à la relation qui était la leur depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne craignait pas qu'il lui fasse une scène, loin de là, mais le connaissant comme elle avait appris à le faire, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il n'aurait pas été contre un dernier petit coup pour la route.

Pour l'heure, elle sirotait un verre de jus d'œillet, jouant avec son alliance entre deux gorgées. La situation avec Drago s'était grandement améliorée au fil des semaines et c'était grâce à Blaise. Depuis qu'elle considérait son statut marital comme un simple détail, la vie était beaucoup plus facile. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Drago était plutôt de compagnie agréable, faisant peu à peu tomber les masques qu'il arborait en public. Bien qu'il ait toujours tendance à faire preuve d'un peu trop de prétention, il savait aussi se montrer attentif à ses besoins et était même plutôt aimable. C'était une facette de lui que la jeune femme découvrait avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Elle repensa à sa journée de la veille, lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il couchait avec cette cruche de Ioana Benett, et sentit une bouffée de rage l'envahir. De toutes les filles qui ne demandaient qu'à coucher avec lui, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse cette arriviste de Benett ! Qu'il se tape d'autres personnes lui était totalement égal, comme elle le lui avait assuré, mais Ioana était l'une des personnes les plus horripilantes qu'Hermione connaissait.

Non seulement elle était incompétente et s'arrangeait toujours pour refiler son boulot aux autres, tout en recevant les louanges qui en découlaient, évidemment, mais elle était aussi d'une superficialité sans nom. Elle ne savait parler que de mode et d'hommes. La moitié de leur service savait tout de ses coucheries et c'était un miracle que ses exploits avec Drago n'aient pas filtré ! Bon, si Hermione était vraiment honnête, elle aurait reconnu qu'elle avait aussi beaucoup de prestance, un charme fou et une facilité d'élocution déconcertante, un atout majeur dans une carrière comme la leur, mais ce genre d'attitude ne faisait pas tout.

Bref, Drago aurait pu choisir n'importe qui, mais il avait fallu qu'il couche avec sa pire collègue. Enfin, ex-collègue car Hermione commencerait à travailler comme Mage-Assistante dès la semaine suivante, ce qu'elle attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que Blaise venait d'arriver et de s'installer face à elle à sa table.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, déclara-t-il d'une voix suave. Cette place est libre ?

Un sourire illumina les traits d'Hermione quand elle réalisa qu'il était là et elle répondit, taquine :

\- De un, Monsieur, il aurait fallu vous en enquérir avant de vous installer. De deux, c'est Madame, je suis mariée, voyez-vous.

Elle agita son annulaire sous son nez pour appuyer ses propos et le regarda interpeller une serveuse pour passer commande. Cette dernière lui apporta son verre quelques instants plus tard et les deux amants se regardèrent, en silence.

\- Nous y sommes, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es présente pour mettre fin à notre petit marché, non ?

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

Blaise haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je te connais, Hermione, et même si on ne se côtoie pas vraiment, je le connais, lui aussi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne réalisiez que vous…

\- Attends ! le coupa Hermione. Tu crois que les choses ont évolué entre nous ?! Mais pas du tout ! Enfin si, j'ai suivi tes conseils, j'ai décidé de lâcher prise et donc on se parle sans s'insulter, mais rien d'autre !

\- Tu ne m'as donc pas demandé de venir pour qu'on cesse nos entrevues ? la questionna-t-il, un sourcil relevé par scepticisme.

\- Eh bien si… mais pas pour les raisons que tu imagines.

Hermione regarda autour d'eux puis lança un Assurdiato informulé à l'aide de sa baguette. Certaines informations ne devaient pas être entendues. Demander de le voir dans un bar n'était peut-être pas une grande idée, au final…

\- Je l'ai surpris dans le lit de ma collègue, hier. On s'est disputés, je lui ai dit que c'était totalement inconscient de sa part de prendre un tel risque. Bien sûr, je ne lui demande pas de faire vœu d'abstinence, mais ma collègue, quoi ! La plus grande pipelette du service, si on veut être crédibles…

\- Epargne-moi les détails, Hermione, j'ai compris l'idée, la recadra-t-il.

\- Pardon, oui. Et donc, dans la dispute, le fait qu'on couche ensemble a filtré. Ce qui est tout aussi inconsidéré et absolument pas éthique vu que tu es notre avocat… Donc voilà… Je suis désolée mais c'est plus respectueux ainsi.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Hermione, la reprit Blaise. Toi et moi savions très bien que notre petit accord était limité dans le temps. J'étais totalement démoli quand Astoria m'a quitté et tu m'as aidée à… reprendre du poil de la bête, dirons-nous. Et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Mais on sait tous les deux que si on fait de très bons amis, on serait un couple exécrable ! Tu es bien trop chiante pour moi !

\- Non mais je ne te permets pas, s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est toi qui…

\- Tu vois ? C'est tout à fait ce que je dis. Tu es chiante et ce n'est pas forcément un mal, mais il te faut quelqu'un qui te tienne tête et moi, ça me saoulerait rapidement. Astoria m'a fait passer le goût des conflits à vie !

Hermione fut tentée de répliquer qu'elle n'était pas si difficile à vivre et qu'elle aspirait elle-même à une vie de couple sereine mais renonça. Après tout, elle ne cherchait pas à le convaincre de leur donner une chance, loin de là.

\- Tu devrais lever le sort avant que ça ne devienne suspect, la conseilla Blaise, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en lui retournant son sourire. Elle se demanda vaguement si la mise au point avec sa greluche avait été aussi facile pour Drago que pour elle. Sans doute, oui… Il était rentré rapidement la veille au soir. Ils avaient d'ailleurs passé un bon moment à cuisiner tous les deux. Drago pouvait vraiment être de compagnie agréable quand il s'en donnait la peine…

\- Tu n'es déjà plus en train de penser à moi ? la taquina Blaise, la tirant de ses pensées.

Hermione rosit légèrement et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel comme seule réponse.

\- On est toujours amis ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Où tu veux, quand tu veux, si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas. Dommage que tu m'aies fait venir ici pour m'annoncer ça, cependant, je n'aurais pas été contre un dernier…

Elle éclata de rire face à cette affirmation, elle le connaissait définitivement trop bien. Puis Hermione commanda deux autres verres pour fêter la nouvelle évolution de leur relation.

.

.

Hermione poussa la porte du manoir, soulagée d'être enfin de retour chez elle. Elle ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps exactement elle se sentait chez elle dans la demeure du Somerset, mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. Elle retira sa cape du Ministère et ses chaussures en soupirant. Sa première journée en tant que Mage-Assistante avait été particulièrement stimulante mais aussi éreintante. Brian Dierickx était un Mage exigeant et perfectionniste mais Hermione avait été plus que ravie de lui apporter certains éclaircissements sur l'affaire Wetson. Avec une telle personne à la tête de l'audience du Magenmagot pour ce procès, les pauvres elfes qui avaient été séquestrés tout ce temps auraient peut-être une chance d'obtenir réparation.

La jeune femme détacha ses cheveux, laissant retomber sa lourde chevelure, et allait monter dans sa chambre quand Sakdos apparut devant elle.

\- Bonsoir Madame, déclara le petit serviteur de sa voix fluette. Monsieur a demandé à ce que vous le rejoigniez dans le jardin d'hiver à votre retour.

Puis, sans lui laisser la moindre occasion de répondre, il disparut dans un claquement de doigts. Hermione soupira, agacée. Sa journée avait été assez longue comme ça ! De quel droit cet idiot lui demandait-il de venir ?! Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer lui-même ?

Trop lasse pour se disputer avec lui ce soir, et un peu curieuse malgré tout, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le jardin. Elle pénétra sous la verrière et fut surprise de n'y trouver personne. Son agacement redoubla d'intensité.

\- Drago ? l'appela-t-elle. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais je suis crevée…

Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte ouverte pour voir s'il était dans le parc, elle pila net face à ce qui lui faisait face.

\- Surprise !

Devant elle se trouvaient Théo, Daphné, Harry, Ginny, James et Drago, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

\- Mais…, bredouilla-t-elle, saisie, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?!

\- Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle, déclara Drago en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Il faisait toujours ça quand il voulait donner le change en public. Hermione était sans voix. Ses amis la regardaient avec un grand sourire et James piaillait dans les bras de sa mère en couinant des « Tata » dans sa direction. Hermione mit quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était effectivement son anniversaire et qu'elle avait totalement zappé cet état de fait.

\- Je… Mais… Salut ! lâcha-t-elle enfin en reprenant ses esprits. Mais… ça alors ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir !

Elle enlaça Théo, Daphné, Harry et Ginny dont elle prit l'enfant des bras. Elle fit quelques petites papouilles à son filleul qui rit dans des bras et se tourna vers Drago qui affichait toujours son air satisfait.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop fêter ton anniversaire, lui expliqua-t-il, c'est pourquoi je me suis limité à un repas en petit comité. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas !

\- C'est parfait, lui répondit-elle avant de plaquer un baiser sur la joue rebondie de James.

.

Le repas préparé par Sakdos avait été particulièrement savoureux. James dormait à présent dans l'une des chambres d'amis du manoir et les adultes prenaient un digestif, échangeant différentes anecdotes. Ginny et Daphné n'avaient pas arrêté de parler l'une avec l'autre de toute la soirée et Hermione était plus que ravie de voir ses deux meilleures amies faire enfin plus ample connaissance. Théo et Harry discutaient apparemment d'une affaire en cours, le Bureau des Aurors ayant besoin du Service des usages abusifs de la magie pour celle-ci.

Hermione, quant à elle, regardait ses amis sympathiser et se sentait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Drago rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne et Hermione s'empara tendrement de sa main avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette attention, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus de plus beau cadeau.

Puis elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le bras de Drago se couvrir de chair de poule.

.

.

Hermione se trouvait dans son bureau, en compagnie du Mage Dierickx, quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte.

\- Oui ? invita-t-elle la personne à l'origine de ceux-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago, à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Bonjour, la salua-t-il, je ne te dérange pas ? J'étais dans le coin et je voulais voir si tu voulais venir déjeuner…

Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu que le supérieur d'Hermione était également présent.

\- Drago ?! C'est-à-dire que nous étions occupés, là…

\- Oh mince ! Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en voyant Dierickx, qui lui retourna un sourire chaleureux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, très cher. Hermione et moi en avons encore pour un moment et il est effectivement temps pour nous de faire une pause.

\- Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur ? intervint Hermione. Je peux nous faire livrer un encas de la cafétéria si vous voulez…

\- Ah je n'en doute pas, très chère, mais personnellement, j'exècre leurs plats ! Retrouvons-nous dans deux heures, d'accord ? Je dois de toute façon aller déjeuner avec Omar.

\- Bon, très bien…, céda la jeune femme, visiblement à contrecœur.

\- Saluez le Mage Baghdadi de ma part ! lança Drago alors que Dierickx quittait le bureau.

Hermione, qui s'était redressée pour accompagner son supérieur dans son départ, se laissa retomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangés, s'excusa à nouveau Drago.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne travaille ici que depuis une semaine, mais je suis déjà habituée à ses pauses déjeuner à rallonge. Tu m'emmènes où ?

Après tout, Drago connaissait de très bonnes adresses et Hermione était affamée. Ça aurait été idiot de ne pas en profiter !

\- Je pensais aller aux Deux Étincelles, Fitzpatrick a demandé après toi chaque fois que j'y suis retourné sans toi !

Hermione sourit en entendant la nouvelle. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du maître d'hôtel qui les avait accueillis lorsque Drago l'avait officiellement présentée à ses parents.

\- Très bien ! approuva-t-elle en se saisissant de sa baguette avant de le suivre.

Drago et elle marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir de l'aile administrative du Magenmagot, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs qui leur permettraient de sortir. Sans trop pouvoir l'expliquer, Hermione eut une drôle de sensation… Comme si chaque personne qu'ils croisaient arrêtait subitement de parler à leur approche. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis ses années à Poudlard et c'était plutôt déstabilisant. Puis Drago lui ouvrit la grille de l'ascenseur, se décalant légèrement pour la laisser y pénétrer en premier, et Hermione chassa cette impression de son esprit.

.

John Fitzpatrick avait été effectivement particulièrement heureux de revoir Hermione et il avait guidé le jeune couple vers la meilleure table du restaurant sans se défaire de son sourire chaleureux. Hermione surprit Drago lever les yeux au ciel face à ses manières un peu ampoulées et retint, tant bien que mal, un petit sourire moqueur.

A présent, leur commande était passée et ils attendaient patiemment qu'un serveur la leur apporte. Le chef sommelier leur suggéra du vin et ils se retrouvèrent seuls en public pour la toute première fois.

Hermione se fit la réflexion que la situation n'était, au final, pas si étrange. Les choses étaient de moins en moins tendues entre eux depuis quelques temps et elle se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à prendre du plaisir à rester en sa seule compagnie. Bien sûr, ils se chamaillaient encore régulièrement, mais rien d'aussi virulent qu'à leurs débuts.

\- Donc, toussota Hermione, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Que faisais-tu au Département de la Justice Magique ?

\- Je suis passé voir Flint pour régler un souci logistique vis-à-vis de mon père, lui répondit Drago.

\- _Beau-papa_ te fait des misères ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu sais qu'il a menacé de te frapper avec sa canne si tu t'évertuais à l'appeler ainsi ?

Un éclat de rire échappa à Hermione. Avoir la confirmation qu'elle parvenait à irriter Lucius Malefoy si facilement la réjouissait au plus haut point.

\- Il peut toujours essayer, j'ai d'excellents réflexes, lui répondit-elle, taquine.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se remettrait d'une défaite face à toi, railla Drago. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, mon père ne me fait pas de misères. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il râle juste parce que je garde la mainmise sur mon héritage et il estime que je ne devrais pas limiter ses finances de la sorte.

\- Tes coffres sont archis pleins, pourquoi le restreindre ?

\- Mon père est un très mauvais gestionnaire. Ce n'est pas pour rien si les coffres sont à mon nom.

Hermione but une gorgée de vin, enregistrant l'information.

\- Que comptes-tu faire de tout cet argent, au juste ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Des investissements, bien sûr ! Comment crois-tu que je puisse développer autant de contacts au Ministère ? Les gens savent que c'est désormais moi et non mon père qui tient les cordons de la bourse. Les sorciers sont bourrés d'idées mais ils manquent de fonds pour les développer. C'est là que j'interviens.

\- Tu es une sorte d'usurier, c'est ça ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Mes taux sont plus que corrects. Enfin, selon mon interlocuteur, bien évidemment. C'est pourquoi les gens se tournent plus facilement vers moi que vers les Gobelins, contrairement à eux, je sais me montrer humain.

Hermione assimila la nouvelle pendant qu'un serveur leur apportait leurs plats.

\- Comment as-tu appris à faire ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle ensuite.

\- D'abord avec mon grand-père, lui avoua-t-il. Mais j'étais relativement jeune quand il est mort et je n'étais pas des plus coopératif. Mais sinon, j'ai suivi une formation dans le commerce, après Poudlard.

\- Une formation ?! s'étonna Hermione. Où ça ? Je pensais que tous les sorciers apprenaient leur travail sur le vif, directement sur le terrain, une fois leurs ASPIC en poche.

\- C'est le cas, en effet, lui confirma Drago. Comme je l'ai dit lorsque nous avons été voir Flint à notre retour de Vegas, c'est un vieil ami de la famille. Il était assez proche de mon grand-père et il a pris sur son temps libre pour m'initier aux subtilités de la Finance pendant la période où mes parents ont été mis à l'épreuve, après la Bataille de Poudlard. Avec le recul, je pense qu'il me préparait à faire face à la Clause…

Hermione ne répondit rien, prenant quelques bouchées de son plat en silence. Flint avait donc été une sorte de précepteur pour lui. Pas étonnant qu'il ait semblé si bien le connaître lors de leur entrevue ! Décidément, elle connaissait vraiment très mal celui qui était son époux…

\- Et toi, alors ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite. Comment ça se passe avec Dierickx ?

\- Merveilleusement bien ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore abordé concrètement mon projet de loi avec lui mais ça ne devrait plus tarder… J'attends juste la bonne occasion pour ça et là, nous sommes encore bien trop pris par le procès Wetson pour aborder cette question, mais j'ai bon espoir !

\- Tu m'en vois ravi ! Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on reparle de ce fameux contrat que tu voudrais faire signer à Sakdos. Il t'aime bien, je pense qu'il sera plutôt coopératif.

La jeune femme fût particulièrement touchée de constater qu'il se souvenait encore de la proposition qu'il lui avait faite quelques jours avant leur Réception. Comme quoi, il n'avait peut-être pas dit ça pour l'amadouer, au final…

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Drago, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Au fait que tu ne respectes absolument pas la règle numéro 3, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse gérer seule mon elfe ! répliqua-t-il. Tu serais capable de le libérer contre son gré !

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et termina son plat en silence. Ils prirent encore un dessert, discutant du livre qu'ils étaient en train de lire puis Drago raccompagna Hermione à son bureau.

La jeune femme ressentit la même impression que précédemment mais, une fois de plus, elle ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que ça lui inspirait exactement. Quand Drago fut parti, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur et fut percutée de plein fouet par une personne arrivant dans l'autre sens.

Hermione jura mais se pencha malgré tout pour l'aider à ramasser les dossiers qui s'étaient répandus sur le sol. Le jeune homme qui l'avait percutée ne prononça pas le moindre mot, se contentant de la fusiller du regard, ce qui la désarçonna totalement. Elle n'était pas responsable de la collision et pourtant, son vis-à-vis la traitait comme si c'était le cas !

Pendant qu'elle ramassait les dossiers, un genou posé au sol, elle entendit distinctement quelqu'un prononcer :

\- Eh bien voilà une position qu'elle a l'air de maîtriser, la née-Moldue !

.

.

Hermione, Daphné et Ginny se trouvaient à la terrasse du Filet du Diable, en train de siroter un jus de citrouille bien frais. Ginny se plaignait de l'été qui s'éternisait, malgré qu'on soit officiellement en automne, et de la chaleur qui était difficilement supportable vu l'état avancé de sa grossesse.

\- Vivement qu'il sorte, je n'en peux déjà plus ! souffla-t-elle en s'éventant de sa main. La grossesse de Jamesy avait été nettement plus facile !

\- Tu disais pareil pour James, je te signale, et à présent tu te lamentes au sujet de l'époque où Harry et toi pouviez dormir tranquillement, se moqua Hermione.

\- Pff, ingrate ! rouspéta son amie. Tu devrais me soutenir et non m'enfoncer !

\- Tu n'as qu'à me laisser mon filleul ce soir et comme ça, Harry et toi pourrez vous reposer, proposa Hermione.

Daphné éclata de rire face à la proposition.

\- Si tu fais ça, je viens dormir dans votre manoir moi aussi ! rit-elle. Je voudrais trop voir Drago face à un bébé !

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire face à cette idée. Il lui semblait évident qu'elle ne le verrait pas du weekend si elle devait rentrer avec l'enfant !

\- J'avoue que l'idée est plus que tentante, répondit Ginny, mais il dort déjà chez mes parents, ce soir. Harry est en mission et moi, bah je sortais avec vous, donc voilà !

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, promis Hermione. Et vous, alors, Daphné, quand est-ce que vous nous faites un mini-Nott ?

\- On commence à en parler, leur confia-t-elle. Mais on n'est pas pressés pour l'instant, ça viendra le moment venu, je ne m'inquiète pas !

\- Et _vous_ , alors ? demanda Ginny en la dévisageant. Malefoy n'est pas pressé de mettre en route sa descendance ?

Hermione rougit face à la question et Daphné pâlit, mais Ginny ne le remarqua pas.

\- On vient déjà de se marier sur un coup de tête…, bredouilla Hermione, de plus en plus cramoisie. Laisse-nous le temps de nous habituer…

\- Mouais… et je ne pense pas que tes beaux-parents vous poussent dans ce sens non plus, releva son amie. Mais ce sera trop cool quand nos enfants pourront jouer ensemble !

Daphné ne disait rien mais Hermione pouvait lire tout son soutien dans ses yeux. N'ayant cependant pas envie de mentir à son amie sur le manque total d'intimité qui avait lieu entre son mari et elle, Hermione décida de faire diversion.

\- Dites, les filles, rien à voir mais… C'est moi où il y a une drôle d'ambiance au Ministère dernièrement ?

\- Comment ça ? lui demanda Daphné.

\- Je ne sais pas… depuis que je travaille dans l'aile administrative du Magenmagot, j'ai l'impression que l'ambiance est plus lourde, plus… _poisseuse_ … J'ai parfois l'impression de me retrouver à Poudlard quand Harry était au cœur des rumeurs les plus folles !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir t'aider, répondit Ginny. Je n'y vais que pour rendre visite à Harry ou à toi… ou à mon père.

\- Il y a une semaine, alors que je revenais de déjeuner avec Drago, j'ai clairement entendu quelqu'un me faire une remarque totalement injustifiée. Un truc comme quoi j'aurais l'habitude de m'agenouiller… Dit comme ça, ça a l'air encore plus idiot ! Je n'ai absolument rien compris !

\- Bizarre, en effet, approuva Ginny.

Daphné, quant à elle, gardait le silence.

\- Tu as entendu quelque chose, Daphné ? lui demanda Hermione, constatant qu'elle ne pipait mot.

\- Eh bien…, hésita-t-elle.

\- Si tu sais quelque chose, Greengrass, balance l'info ! s'exclama Ginny. On ne cache rien à ses amis !

Hermione rougit à nouveau mais tenta de chasser le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle sentait poindre en elle face à cette affirmation.

\- C'est vrai que quelques rumeurs sont parvenues jusqu'à moi, ces derniers jours, confia Daphné.

\- Comme quoi ? s'enquit Hermione, à la fois curieuse et légèrement inquiète.

\- Rapport à ta promotion, en fait…

\- Mais encore ?

\- Dierickx et toi restez souvent travailler tard, le soir, et certaines personnes insinuent donc que tu ne dois pas ta montée en grade grâce à tes talents professionnels…

Daphné était visiblement mal à l'aise de leur relater ces bruits de couloir mais Hermione, elle, était totalement outrée. Comment pouvait-on croire qu'elle ait pu coucher pour obtenir une promotion ?! C'était absolument scandaleux !

\- Mais enfin pas du tout ! A la limite, j'aurais pu comprendre qu'on me reproche l'intervention de Drago. S'il n'avait pas parlé de mon investissement dans la cause des elfes, je serais sans doute toujours au Bureau, mais des faveurs sexuelles ! C'est abject !

\- Ce sont des jalousies ça, Hermione ! Tu ne dois pas y prêter attention ! la défendit Ginny.

\- Mais… ça touche directement à mon intégrité professionnelle et personnelle ! Comment veux-tu que je sois prise au sérieux si les gens colportent ce genre de ragots dans mon dos ?!

\- Beaucoup de sorciers ont encore secrètement des difficultés à voir des nés-Moldus réussir, c'est vrai, approuva Daphné. Tu n'es en rien responsable !

\- Oh Merlin ! s'exclama ensuite Hermione ! Mais je comprends mieux d'autres remarques à présent ! Des simples petites allusions, comme quoi je n'étais jamais satisfaite, ce genre de choses… Je suis en train de passer pour… pour une nympho prête à tout pour réussir ! Quelle horreur ! Mais qui voudrait me faire un truc pareil ?! Je n'ai jamais nui à personne !

\- Navrée Ginny, intervint Daphné, visiblement désolée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, mais la dernière – et seule en fait- personne que je n'ai jamais entendue parler de toi en ces termes, c'est ton ex !

\- Nooooon ! protesta aussitôt Hermione. Ron a ses défauts mais il ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille !

\- Je ne sais pas, grimaça Ginny. Volontairement, sans doute pas, même s'il était vraiment en pétard. Mais justement, il était en colère et quand il est en colère, mon frère réfléchit encore moins que d'habitude…

\- Je n'y crois pas, s'entêta Hermione.

Cependant, elle n'était elle-même pas vraiment convaincue par ses dénégations. Ron avait effectivement parfois tendance à trop parler et à se laisser emporter…

\- Si mon frère est à l'origine de ça, gronda Ginny, je te promets de l'étriper moi-même ! Je peux demander à Harry de se renseigner, si tu veux.

\- Non ! refusa Hermione. Je refuse de le mêler à mes histoires, Harry a suffisamment de choses à gérer pour l'instant. Et Ron est son meilleur ami !

\- Personnellement, j'en connais un qui serait ravi de découvrir qui tente de ternir la réputation d'Hermione Malefoy, intervint Daphné, un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres.

Hermione ne répondit rien, consciente que Daphné avait raison. Drago se ferait un plaisir de se renseigner à ce sujet. Et après tout, il lui avait promis qu'il ne laisserait personne remettre en cause son intégrité.

.

Drago était en train de lire dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle rentra chez eux quelques temps plus tard. Hermione hésita légèrement à le mêler à tout ça mais après tout, tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle puisse faire passer sa loi était sa part de la Promesse et ce genre de magouilles la dépassait totalement.

\- Drago ? l'interpella-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Dis… ça m'embête un peu de te demander ça comme ça, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre pour... Enfin, je ne sais pas au juste quelle est l'ampleur du truc mais…

\- Et si tu en venais au fait ? la coupa-t-il.

\- Quelqu'un répand des rumeurs à mon sujet, au Ministère, et je me demandais si tu pouvais faire quelque chose contre ça…

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit aussitôt et Hermione recula d'un pas, légèrement surprise par sa réaction.

\- Qui ? Quoi ? gronda-t-il, la voix assourdie par la colère.

\- Un peu tout le monde, à vrai dire… Daphné en a entendu également. Apparemment, j'aurais couché pour avoir ma promotion…

Elle sentit ses joues rougir mais soutint le regard orageux que Drago avait vrillé sur elle. Elle avait choisi délibérément de ne pas parler de Ron. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il aurait pu lui faire ça et, de plus, elle ne voulait pas influencer Drago dans son enquête.

\- Tu peux dès à présent estimer le problème comme réglé, Hermione. C'est une promesse.

La jeune femme se sentit à la fois soulagée et légèrement intimidée face à sa détermination.

* * *

.

* * *

Encore pas mal de choses aujourd'hui, au final, non ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion **Blaise/Hermione** ? Certain-e-s pensaient qu'il ne le prendrait peut-être pas très bien, donc... Mais Blaise est top, non ? ^^

Ensuite une petite surprise pour l' **anniversaire d'Hermione** (ça aide à nous situer dans le temps, ah ah) et un repas en **tête à tête avec Drago**. On sait enfin ce qu'il fait de ses journées, ah ah.

Étonnant que personne ne m'ait fait la remarque à ce sujet plus tôt ^^

Et pour finir, **sortie entre filles** et de vilaines **rumeurs** sur Hermione. Qui en est responsable ? Mystère, mais Drago semble déterminé à le découvrir !

Et donc, la **semaine prochaine** nous retrouverons un chapitre "Drago" et la façon dont il va gérer les calomnies lancées à l'encontre d'Hermione.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant.

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

A tout bientôt et cœurs sur vous !


	15. Article XIV

**Bonjour à vous !**

Nouveau lundi, nouveau chapitre de FM. J'avais l'impression que j'avais plein de choses à vous dire et au final, rien ne me vient... Ce n'était donc sans doute pas très important, ah ah.

Enfin, comme d'habitude, je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews (et mises en alerte/fav). Je réalise vraiment difficilement le succès de cette histoire, je ne m'attendais clairement pas à ça et j'en suis ravie.

Mais je sais aussi que vous voulez savoir qui a lancé ces vilaines rumeurs sur Hermione. Ron ? Ioana ? Une tierce personne ? La réponse dans le chapitre du jour !

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **RARA:**

 **Nanayoukai :** Ravie que tu trouves leur rapprochement subtile ! J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on me voit venir à 15 km, ah ah. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review :)

 **Delph :** Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Merci beaucoup !

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Margot Ruiz :** Merci beaucoup pour ce premier commentaire et ces très gentils compliments, alors. Je suis ravie de lire que tu aimes cette histoire :)

 **Fan de twilight :** Je suis ravie de lire que tu aimes ma fiction. Eh oui, Drago ne va pas laisser les choses en état. J'espère que sa réaction sera à la hauteur de ton attente. Merci !

 **Guest :** Ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours. Blaise est au top, oui. Je n'avais pas envie d'en faire "l'autre personne aigrie d'avoir été rejetée". Pour moi, il a plus de classe que ça (ici, du moins). Je ne pense pas qu'il ait des dons de voyance, cependant, c'est juste qu'il connait bien Hermione.  
Pour les rumeurs, j'espère arriver à vous surprendre un minimum, en tout cas ;)  
Et en effet, les sentiments de Drago sont de plus en plus flagrants... Sauf pour eux ? Ah ah. Toujours quand on a le nez dedans qu'on ne voit rien :p  
J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Maé :** Ah ! Je peux enfin te poser la question qui m'intrigue depuis jeudi : Si tu lis peu de fics HP et de Dramione, comment es-tu arrivé-e sur la mienne ? :p En tout cas, je suis très flattée par ce que tu dis de mon histoire. Vraiment. Donc merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.

 **Malina :** Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ton enthousiasme. Merci beaucoup :)

 **Cécile :** Coucou !  
Je ne voyais pas Blaise réagir autrement. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais il est un vrai ami pour elle et ils n'étaient pas dans une vraie relation. Leur amitié prend juste un nouveau virage. Se retrouveront-ils à un moment ? Faudra lire la suite pour le savoir ^^  
L'anniversaire d'Hermione me permettait de donner un repère temporel tout en faisant un peu avancer leur relation. Que demander de plus ?  
Drago est clairement de moins en moins discret avec elle, ah ah. Mais bon, romance, tout ça, faut ce qu'il faut ;)  
Pour les rumeurs, Ron ou Ioana ou encore une autre personne ? Je ne tirerai pas le mystère en longueur, donc bientôt la réponse ! Et oui, Hermione commence à faire confiance à Drago et à se reposer un peu sur lui... (Romance, tout ça, faut ce qu'il faut, ah ah).  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas. A bientôt !

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XIV.**_

Drago trépignait d'impatience devant la porte de la maison des Nott, attendant que Daphné ou Théo vienne lui ouvrir. Il avait vraiment dû prendre sur lui, la veille au soir, pour ne pas débarquer aussitôt chez ses amis. Qu'on répande ainsi de telles rumeurs au sujet d'Hermione le remplissait d'une colère sourde. Qui pouvait donc oser profaner ainsi le nom des Malefoy ?!

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on tentait de les trainer dans la boue, loin de là, mais c'était la première fois qu'on s'attaquait directement à la femme qu'il… qui partageait sa vie. Voilà. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Hermione était son épouse et il était inconcevable que qui que ce soit tente de lui nuire.

Théo vint finalement lui ouvrir, visiblement encore à moitié endormi.

\- Drago ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure ?! grommela-t-il en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

\- Affaire urgente, répondit-il. Daphné est levée ?

\- Tu nous as réveillés, oui, donc elle ne va sans doute pas tarder à descendre pour savoir ce qu'il en est…

Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil du salon et attendit que Daphné les rejoigne. Il n'avait pas envie de se répéter. Sa jambe tressautait pour marquer son impatience, mais il ne laissait filtrer aucune autre émotion. Théo s'esquiva dans la cuisine pour aller chercher du café et Daphné arriva peu après, encore en pyjama et visiblement pas plus surprise que ça de le trouver dans son salon à une heure si matinale.

\- J'en conclus qu'Hermione t'a parlé des rumeurs, déclara-t-elle, sans même prendre la peine de le saluer.

\- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? lui demanda-t-il, sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Quatre ou cinq jours… L'info ne m'était pas directement adressée, j'ai entendu une collègue en parler.

\- Et que disait-elle au juste ?

\- Qu'apparemment, Hermione était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins et faire oublier ses origines, répondit Daphné, non sans cacher son agacement.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu débarquerais chez nous pour en parler, intervint Théo qui portait trois tasses de café sur un plateau.

\- Tu as aussi entendu quelque chose ? s'enquit Drago en prenant une tasse.

\- Comme Daphné, oui. Avec la nuance en plus qu'elle t'aurait également manipulé pour parvenir à te mettre la corde au cou. Les gens trouvent ça étrange que quelqu'un comme toi ait épousé une fille comme elle.

Drago laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. C'était lui qui l'avait manipulée pour qu'elle l'épouse et pourtant, c'était elle qui se prenait toutes les conséquences négatives en pleine face !

\- Vous avez une idée de qui peut être à l'origine de ces rumeurs ? questionna-t-il ses amis.

\- Pas vraiment, non, reconnu Théo. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus mais les gens savent que nous sommes amis…

\- Personnellement, je pense que ça pourrait venir de Weasley, affirma Daphné en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. On a tous entendu ce qu'il lui a dit lors de la Réception et même Ginny pense que ce n'est pas totalement infondé…

\- Tu en as parlé avec Potter ?

\- On en a parlé hier soir, oui, Hermione, Ginny et moi, confirma la jeune femme. Hermione pense que Weasley ne lui ferait jamais ça, mais Ginny a reconnu que son frère pouvait perdre toute mesure sous la colère…

Drago sentit sa colère à lui redoubler d'intensité. Les suspicions de Daphné étaient totalement légitimes et seule la confiance aveugle qu'Hermione plaçait dans les gens l'empêchait de les voir. Weasley lui avait carrément craché au visage qu'elle était prête à tout pour épouser un Sang-Pur et elle, elle écartait directement cette possibilité sur base de leur amitié de longue date ?! Il ne savait pas trop comment les choses avaient évolué entre eux mais lui n'était clairement pas si naïf.

Weasley allait rapidement avoir des comptes à lui rendre.

.

Drago ouvrit la porte de chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux d'un geste brusque, faisant tinter bruyamment la clochette qui était installée pour prévenir de l'arrivée de nouveaux clients.

Il parcourut le magasin des yeux, à la recherche de ce connard de rouquin, mais ne vit personne. Quelques instants plus tard, le jumeau survivant sortit de l'arrière-boutique, les bras chargés de paquets, et le dévisagea, clairement surpris de le voir ici.

\- Malefoy ?! l'interpella-t-il, sans être grossier pour autant. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon humble magasin ?

\- Je cherche ton frère, répondit Drago, tentant de contrôler la rage qui bouillait en lui. Après tout, George Weasley n'était en rien responsable des actes de son cadet.

\- Va falloir être un poil plus spécifique, tu sais ? Je n'en ai pas qu'un…, répondit George, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Juste. Drago avait oublié ce détail.

\- Celui censé travailler ici avec toi. Le pote de Potter.

Hors de question qu'il prononce son prénom à haute voix.

\- Et tu lui veux quoi, à mon frère ? s'enquit George, à présent suspicieux.

Il déposa les paquets qu'il tenait pour faire face à Drago.

\- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, Weasley.

\- Tant pis pour toi, alors, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ron ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

Merde, c'était bien sa veine ! Et évidemment, il ne savait pas où il vivait et vu qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas parlé de cette piste, il lui semblait plutôt exclu de lui demander son adresse. Un soupir agacé échappa à Drago, ce qui interpella son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon frère a encore fait comme connerie ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Ah, il semblerait que les Weasley soient effectivement plus conscients que sa femme du potentiel nuisible de leur plus jeune frère.

\- Je préfère en parler directement avec lui, répondit Drago.

\- Si tu refuses de m'en dire plus, je ne t'aiderai pas, Malefoy, répliqua George. Il peut être pénible, mais j'y tiens quand même un peu…

Soudain, la clochette retentit à nouveau dans le dos de Drago, qui se retourna pour voir qui en était à l'origine. Il aurait été incapable de dire qui fut le plus surpris entre Ginny Potter et lui de se retrouver face à l'autre à cet instant précis.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle poliment. Tu es là pour Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione t'en a parlé ?

\- Daphné, la corrigea-t-il.

\- Logique. Hermione a tendance à être un peu trop naïve… Ron pourrait effectivement être responsable, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait sciemment voulu lui faire du mal, tu sais ?

\- Tu as entendu tout comme moi les saloperies qu'il lui a sorties lors de notre Réception. Si ce n'était pas pour lui faire sciemment du mal, c'était pour quoi ?

\- Il s'est passé quoi, ce soir-là ?! intervint George, visiblement curieux.

\- Forcément, il ne s'en est pas vanté, hein ? railla Drago, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Harry et moi l'avons suffisamment engueulé, ce n'était pas utile d'en rajouter, se justifia Ginny. Mais je comprends ta colère… Et celle d'Hermione, bien sûr.

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce dont vous parlez ? demanda George à nouveau.

\- Tu comptes me filer son adresse ou pas ? la questionna Drago, ignorant délibérément l'intervention de Weasley. Je peux l'obtenir autrement, tu sais ?

Ginny poussa un petit soupir et Drago sût que c'était gagné.

\- Ne le violente pas, Malefoy ! Tu y vas juste pour savoir si c'est lui le responsable ou pas et s'il s'avère que c'est le cas, laisse-moi gérer ça, veux-tu ?

\- Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

\- Les Weasley règlent leurs affaires entre eux. Et si tu connaissais ma mère comme nous la connaissons, tu ne poserais pas la question.

Drago se souvint de la Beuglante que Weasley avait reçue en début de deuxième année, à Poudlard, et se dit que les arguments de la jeune femme n'étaient pas infondés.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il, sachant cependant qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas se retenir s'il était effectivement à l'origine des rumeurs.

.

Drago tambourina à la porte de chez Weasley, se retenant difficilement de la faire exploser pour pénétrer directement dans la maison. Ce fut cependant Ernie Macmillan qui vint lui ouvrir, clairement surpris de se retrouver face à lui.

\- Malefoy ?! s'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je dois parler à Weasley, répondit-il, tentant de garder son calme.

Macmillan fronça les sourcils, interpellé, mais se décala malgré tout pour le laisser passer. Il lui demanda cependant d'attendre dans l'entrée pendant qu'il allait chercher son compagnon.

\- Il va arriver, lui expliqua-t-il en revenant. Félicitations, au fait, pour ton mariage avec Hermione.

\- Tu te fous de qui, là ?! lui demanda Drago.

\- Ben… de personne, pourquoi ? Je suis heureux pour elle, c'est une fille bien ! Je sais que Ron a totalement fait le con, quand nous avons commencé à nous voir, et je suis sincèrement content qu'elle ait retrouvé le bonheur.

Drago le regarda, suspicieux. Était-il vraiment sincère ou pas ? Il n'eut cependant pas plus le temps de se pencher sur la question car Weasley arriva, terminant de boutonner sa chemise.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous chez moi, espèce de sale fouine ?! cracha-t-il, sans chercher à masquer son animosité.

\- Ronald ! s'exclama Macmillan, réprobateur.

\- Laisse, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, déclara Drago.

Il sentait la colère envahir chaque fibre de son être rien qu'à voir sa tête de belette. S'il ne craignait pas les représailles d'Hermione, il lui aurait lancé un sort sur le champ.

\- Écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins mais je sais que c'est toi qui es à l'origine des rumeurs qui circulent sur Hermione.

Prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai, basique mais efficace. Cependant, Weasley n'eut pas la réaction de déni escomptée.

\- Quelles rumeurs ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! insista-t-il.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes !

\- Plusieurs rumeurs circulent à son sujet au Ministère et elles font étrangement écho aux propos que tu lui as tenus lors de notre Réception.

\- Votre Réception ?! intervint Macmillan. Mais tu m'as dit que nous n'étions pas invités en raison de… de votre passé, à Hermione et toi !

\- Donc, tu n'as pas raconté ton petit exploit à ton cher et tendre, c'est ça ? railla Drago. Figure-toi que Weasley a estimé pertinent de débarquer à la soirée, totalement bourré, pour insulter Hermione devant tout le monde.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça ne va pas ?! s'exclama Ernie en se tournant vers Weasley, dont les oreilles étaient à présent rouge vif.

\- Ouais, répondit Weasley sans se démonter pour autant. Ce qui est bien la preuve que si j'ai des choses à dire ou à reprocher à Hermione, je le fais en face, pas dans son dos ! Je ne sais pas qui est à l'origine de ces rumeurs et, même si notre amitié n'est plus ce qu'elle a été, je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça !

Effectivement, son argumentation se tenait…

\- Tu es vraiment allé insulter Hermione lors de sa Réception ?! insista Macmillan. Je n'y crois pas…

\- Ernie…

\- Non, c'est bon, j'en ai ma claque de tes sautes d'humeur et de tes réactions puériles ! trancha-t-il en attrapant sa cape. J'ai de la paperasse en attente, je vais à Ste-Mangouste.

\- Ernie ! l'implora Weasley, oubliant momentanément la présence de Drago.

Mais son compagnon referma la porte derrière lui sans même le regarder. Weasley reporta aussitôt son attention sur Drago.

\- Tu es fier de toi, je présume ? l'accusa-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui as débarqué chez moi pour insulter ma femme. Assume donc les conséquences de tes actes, pour changer.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Drago sortit à son tour. Sans trop pouvoir en expliquer la raison, il était convaincu que Weasley n'était pas à l'origine des rumeurs. Il aurait pu lui mentir à ce sujet mais Drago savait reconnaître lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

Weasley avait de nombreux défauts mais il avait aussi l'impulsivité des Gryffondor et, effectivement, il avait fait ses reproches en face. Il n'avait de toute façon pas la fourberie nécessaire qu'impliquait la diffamation.

Il pensa ensuite que non seulement, il allait devoir s'expliquer avec Macmillan, mais que Ginny avait sans doute dû répondre aux questions de son frère et la perspective de ce que tout ce ça impliquerait le mit de meilleure humeur.

.

.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours qu'Hermione était venue le trouver pour lui parler des rumeurs qui circulaient à son propos et, à part la piste Weasley qui n'avait abouti à rien, Drago ne savait toujours pas comment retrouver la personne qui en était à l'origine.

C'est pourquoi il remontait, légèrement à contrecœur, l'allée menant au Manoir principal des Malefoy. Si une personne de sa connaissance avait de l'expérience en matière de diffamation, c'était bien son père.

Drago frappa à la porte et un petit elfe vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Il demanda à voir son père et le serviteur le mena à son bureau.

\- Drago ! s'exclama Lucius en le voyant. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Bonjour, Père, le salua Drago. A vrai dire, je suis là pour te demander un petit service.

\- Vraiment ? Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Clumsy !

\- Oui, Maître ? demanda l'elfe qui avait accueilli Drago.

\- Va nous chercher une carafe de bourbon.

\- Tout de suite, Maître, approuva le serviteur avant de disparaître dans un claquement de doigts.

Il revint quasiment aussitôt, avec la demande de son Maître, et disparu à nouveau après les avoir servis.

\- Alors, tu as enfin compris comment te débarrasser de ton épouse, c'est ça ? lui demanda Lucius en reposant son verre.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais pas du tout ! Hermione et moi sommes mariés, il va vraiment falloir que tu te fasses à cette idée, ronchonna Drago. Mais je suis là pour elle, en effet.

\- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait pour nous humilier ? Cette fille n'a aucune classe…

\- Tu parles de ma femme, là, le reprit sèchement Drago. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle se moque de votre fichu GRESP qu'elle n'a pas de classe ! Heureusement que Mère n'est pas aussi bornée que toi.

Venir demander de l'aide à son père n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, au final.

\- Soit, trancha Lucius, sans chercher à masquer son désaccord. Que puis-je faire pour toi, dans ce cas ?

\- Des rumeurs circulent à son propos au Ministère…

\- En effet, le coupa Lucius. Et ?

\- Tu étais au courant ! s'offusqua Drago.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as récupéré l'accès à nos coffres que je n'ai plus aucune relation. Et donc, en quoi est-ce un problème ? Si elle se pliait à la règle numéro 10 et restait tranquillement chez vous, il n'y aurait rien à redire à ses activités.

\- Tu es ridicule, Père. Il serait vraiment temps que tu évolues un peu ! Ton aversion pour elle te fait perdre tout discernement. Hermione est une Malefoy, à présent, ce n'est pas le nom de Granger qui est trainé dans la boue, mais le nôtre !

Drago vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans les yeux de Lucius et se dit que son père était décidément bien trop égoïste et égocentrique pour le bien de leur famille.

\- Bon, à présent que tu saisis plus clairement où se situe le problème, pourrais-tu faire jouer tes relations, comme tu dis, pour retrouver la source de ces rumeurs ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles prennent plus d'ampleur qu'elles n'en ont déjà. Pour l'instant, il semble que c'est confiné au Département de la Justice Magique mais si ça venait à en sortir…

\- Très bien ! céda Lucius, de mauvaise grâce. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais si tu avais mieux choisi ton épouse, nous n'en serions pas là !

Drago inspira profondément pour éviter de lui répondre. Ça aurait été totalement inutile : il avait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher.

.

Drago était installé dans la bibliothèque, en train de lire un ouvrage sur les origines des Détraqueurs, quand Sakdos vint le prévenir que son père voulait le voir. Il reposa son livre et le rejoignit dans le jardin d'hiver, après avoir demandé à son elfe de leur apporter du thé.

Son père et lui s'installèrent dans les fauteuils en rotin et Drago porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, sous l'œil noir de Lucius.

\- Je t'avais offert du bourbon, moi, grommela-t-il.

\- Il était dix-sept heures et non treize, le reprit Drago.

\- C'est l'heure idéale pour un petit digestif…

\- Tu pourras le prendre en rentrant chez toi si tu veux.

Drago se retint difficilement de soupirer. Son père pouvait être tellement fatiguant quand il s'y mettait.

\- Très bien, grommela Lucius. J'ai la réponse à ta question. C'est la rédactrice en chef de Sorcière Hebdo qui m'a prévenu en fait…

\- Sorcière Hebdo ?! le coupa Drago, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Je peux toujours garder mon information, le menaça son père.

\- Non, dis-moi.

Aucun humour ! Entre sa mère et lui, Drago se demandait d'où il pouvait bien tenir le sien.

\- Ils ont reçu un courrier d'une certaine M. Hopkrik, affirmant que tu trompais ton épouse depuis le premier jour de votre union.

\- …

Drago était sans voix. Si l'information était publiée, ils perdraient tous deux toute crédibilité.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, releva Lucius, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! se reprit Drago.

\- C'est ça…, répondit son père, pas convaincu pour une Noise. Il me semblait bien que votre histoire de relation cachée ne tenait pas la route…

\- Là n'est pas la question, le coupa Drago. Je ne connais aucune Hopkrik…

\- Ce nom m'était familier, j'ai donc mené ma petite enquête. Mafalda Hopkrik était une sorcière travaillant au Département de la Justice Magique. Elle était mariée avec Anton Benett. Ils ont eu une fille, tous les deux, un peu plus jeune que toi…

Benett… Merlin ! Le lien se fit aussitôt dans l'esprit de Drago et l'horreur dû se lire sur son visage car le rictus moqueur de son père évolua en un franc sourire.

\- Tu devrais être plus attentionné quand tu quittes une de tes maîtresses, déclara-t-il. Ne jamais sous-estimer la rancœur d'une femme éconduite.

Drago sentit la colère enfler dans ses veines. Une fois de plus, il était responsable des tourments d'Hermione.

\- Désolé, Père, mais je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il en se redressant.

\- Je t'en prie, va régler ça, je connais le chemin vers la sortie. Et ne t'inquiète pas, la lettre ne sera pas publiée ! Mais tu devras faire un don conséquent au magazine…

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas un instant de plus et se rua hors du manoir pour transplaner jusque devant chez Ioana.

.

Heureusement, c'était samedi et la jeune femme ne travaillait pas. Elle vint lui ouvrir rapidement mais son visage pâlit quand elle le reconnut. Cependant, elle ne se démonta pas et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte en croisant les bras, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Salut Joli-cœur, je savais bien que tu reviendrais me voir !

\- Ne joue pas à ça ! gronda Drago en la bousculant pour rentrer dans son studio. Je sais ce que tu as fait !

\- J'ai des journées très remplies, Malefoy, il va falloir être plus spécifique…

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser le nom de ta mère pour magouiller, c'était trop facile de remonter jusqu'à toi.

Ioana perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait.

\- Je… ce n'est pas ce que tu croies !

\- Ah non ? Tu n'as pas écrit à Sorcière Hebdo pour leur parler de nous, peut-être ?

\- …

\- Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles, mais pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi t'en prendre à elle ? Elle n'y est pour rien !

Ioana prit son visage entre ses mains et si Drago crut de prime abord qu'elle pleurait, il se rendit vite compte qu'en réalité, elle riait.

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! Mais cette salope de Granger est responsable de tout, bien au contraire ! Ma vie est un cauchemar uniquement à cause d'elle !

\- Je t'aurais quittée quand même, tu sais ? C'était marrant entre nous, mais il n'y aurait jamais rien eu de plus ! Tu n'étais qu'un plan cul !

\- Oh mais tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Joli-cœur ! Tu es un très bon coup mais bon, tu ne m'as rien offert de plus que je ne peux me donner moi-même !

Son égo en prit un coup mais il n'était pas là pour ça, parfaitement conscient qu'elle disait sans doute ça pour le mettre en colère. Il était un _excellent_ coup !

\- Pourquoi, alors ?

\- Mais tu l'as dit toi-même ! Ma mère !

\- Ta mère ?! Qu'est-ce que Mafalda Hopkrik vient faire là-dedans ?!

\- Ravie de voir que tu as retenu son prénom. Malheureusement, la plupart des gens l'ont oubliée. Tous même, pour être honnête. A part mon père et moi, bien sûr. Sais-tu qui était ma mère ?

\- Elle travaille au Ministère…

Drago ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est-ce que la mère de Ioana venait faire là-dedans ?!

\- Elle travaillait ! A.I.T. ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, l'info a plutôt été passée sous silence à l'époque, mais Potter, Weasley et Granger se sont infiltrés au Ministère lors de leur quête pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Et pour ce faire, ils ont pris l'identité de vrais employés. Je te laisse deviner quelle place Granger a prise…

\- Ta mère, je suppose ?

\- En effet. Le truc, c'est qu'on ne l'a jamais retrouvée par après. Disparue ! Et ce, dans l'indifférence générale. Enfin, on a mis ça sur le dos des Mangemorts mais moi, je sais très bien que si Granger n'avait pas pris sa place, elle serait rentrée à la maison comme tous les autres soirs !

Drago se sentit horrifié face à ces révélations. Hermione ne devait jamais l'apprendre, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Et comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas, à ta pétasse, il a fallu qu'elle me vole aussi ma promotion ! JE travaillais le Mage Dierickx au corps depuis des mois pour prendre la place de son assistante ! Mais non ! Madame a épousé un Malefoy et tout à coup, elle devient LA personne à avoir à ses côtés ! Alors excuse-moi, mais balancer quelques rumeurs sur son gros cul, c'est vraiment peu de choses en regard de ce qu'elle a bien pu me faire !

Drago ne savait pas comment réagir… une infime partie de lui la comprenait mais en même temps, c'était à Hermione qu'elle s'en prenait. Hermione qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et faisait ce qu'elle pouvait avec les embûches que la vie s'amusait à semer sur son chemin.

Ioana pleurait à présent, probablement de rage et Drago était perdu. Il avait toujours détesté voir une femme pleurer. On ne lui avait déjà pas appris à gérer ses propres émotions, ce n'était pas pour le faire avec celles des autres !

\- Écoute, Ioana, prononça-t-il enfin. Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue, sois en assurée, mais Hermione est mon épouse je ne laisserai jamais personne lui faire du mal.

Il lui en avait déjà fait suffisamment lui-même…

\- De base, reprit-il, j'étais venu pour t'écraser, mais je pense que tu n'as pas un mauvais fond. Je vais te laisser une chance d'agir de la bonne façon. Mets fin à ces rumeurs et je te laisserai vivre ta vie tranquillement. Persiste et tu comprendras à quel point ton petit jeu a été dangereux. Tu dis que les Mangemorts ont été rendus responsables de la disparition de ta mère ? N'oublie pas dans quel camp était ma famille à l'époque.

Ioana le dévisagea, terrifiée. Drago vit que sa menace avait été prise au sérieux quand elle hocha simplement la tête, les lèvres pincées mais les yeux grands ouverts. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais il avait fait une promesse à Hermione. Il ne laisserait personne remettre en cause son intégrité. Personne.

.

Drago rentra au manoir peu après et fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione était déjà revenue de sa sortie avec Potter. Elle était installée à l'îlot central de la cuisine, en train de remuer une pâte dans un saladier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-il après l'avoir observée quelques minutes en silence.

\- Des crêpes ! répondit-elle en souriant. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Plutôt mouvementée, en fait, et toi ?

\- Tranquille, on a été au parc avec Jamesy et Teddy, les enfants se sont bien amusés… En quoi ta journée a été mouvementée ?

\- J'ai fini par trouver qui était à l'origine des rumeurs. Je peux t'assurer que ça va cesser dès à présent, comme promis.

\- Vraiment ?! Et euh… c'était qui ?

\- Ce n'était pas Weasley.

\- Ah…, répondit-elle en rougissant.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tes amies le pensaient responsable ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. On a beau ne plus être vraiment amis, je ne le pensais pas capable de faire ça… Ron a des défauts, un paquet même, mais il m'avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il avait à me dire, non ?

En effet… Décidément, Hermione pouvait se montrer très perspicace.

\- C'était qui, alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas important, c'est réglé, à présent.

\- Drago ! S'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir !

Elle retira son tablier et s'approcha de lui pour plonger ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Il retint un petit sourire. Elle ne faisait preuve d'aucune subtilité !

\- Ioana, lâcha-t-il, impossible de résister à sa supplique silencieuse.

\- Benett ?! s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Elle-même. Elle n'a pas apprécié que je la quitte pour toi, c'était une façon puérile de se venger.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir le reste.

\- Ah ! Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de coucher avec elle ! Quelle connasse !

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche, comme choquée de l'avoir insultée si facilement. Ce qui fit sourire Drago plus franchement. Comment pouvait-elle être si forte et si fragile à la fois ?

\- Merci, Drago, déclara finalement Hermione avant de l'embrasser timidement sur la joue.

Le jeune homme resserra instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle. A sa plus grande surprise, elle ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte et passa elle-même ses bras autour de sa taille, détournant la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla beaucoup trop court, Hermione s'éloigna de lui en rougissant et retourna à sa préparation. Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir son parfum lui chatouiller les narines et, alors qu'il la regardait lui sourire tout en rattachant son tablier, il sut. Théo et Daphné avaient raison. C'était bien plus que de l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il en était irrémédiablement amoureux.

* * *

.

* * *

Tadaaa !

Alors la responsable était bien **Ioana** mais je suppose que personne n'avait vu venir la vraie raison de ses motivations à nuire à Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais plus quand j'ai eu l'idée d'en faire la fille de **Mafalda Hopkirk** mais c'était avant que je commence à écrire l'histoire. Donc j'ai toujours envisagé ça sous cet angle, hi hi. Vous faire croire qu'elle le faisait par dépit alors que ses raisons sont clairement plus légitimes.

Bon, elle n'a pas couché avec Drago pour ça la première fois, mais quand elle a appris qui il avait épousé, elle s'est dit que c'était une bonne façon de rester "proche" d'Hermione et de lui faire du mal.

J'espère aussi avoir réussi à montrer par ce chapitre que si **Drago** s'est radouci avec Hermione, il n'en est pas devenu un petit agneau avec tout le monde pour autant. Y a Hermione et y a les autres ^^

Et enfin ça y est, Blondie a arrêté de se voilà la face et reconnaît enfin être **amoureux de sa femme** (ça me fait délirer de le formuler ainsi XD)

Enfin voilà, **j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos réactions à tout ça**.

La **semaine prochaine** , on retrouvera **Hermione** pour un nouveau chapitre avec nos deux héros qui viennent de franchir un nouveau cap (elle l'a quand même laissé l'enlacer, ah ah).

 **J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Dites moi tout !**

 **Gros bisous !**


	16. Article XV

Bonjour du jour !

Que dire en cette journée pluvieuse ? Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier la talentueuse **Lou.** qui m'a autorisée à utiliser un de ses **dessins** pour illustrer mon profil d'auteure. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur sa page FB pour aller voir le reste de son travail (y a même du HP ^^). J'ai mis le lien sur mon profil et sur la photo de ma page FB.

Sinon, je suis super contente, je revois très bientôt mon amie **Mery-Alice Gilbert** ! Le weekend prochain, Tom Felton vient en Belgique pour une convention et MAG monte au plat pays pour l'occasion. Perso, je ne vais pas à la convention, mais elle va quand même passer quelques jours chez moi, donc c'est ultra-cool !

Sinon, je suis bien évidemment **plus que ravie et reconnaissante d'avoir un lectorat tel que vous**. Avec ce chapitre, FM va dépasser les 500 reviews et c'est tout bonnement hallucinant. Vraiment ! Ça me met une de ces pressions de voir que vous êtes si nombreuxes à me suivre, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

Donc **un million de mercis** , une fois de plus, pour tous vos retours et vos marques d'intérêt vers cette modeste histoire. Vraiment.

Allez, je m'étendrai plus en "bas" car j'ai des choses à dire sur le chapitre du jour ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira (je stress beaucoup).

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Olicity-love :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également.

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Maé :** Coucou ! Je réponds à toutes mes reviews ! C'est normal, je trouve. Vous prenez le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de mes textes, c'est donc logique que je prenne le temps de vous répondre. Ça fait partie du deal (pour moi). Merci pour tes explications sur la façon dont tu as trouvé mon histoire. Ça m'intriguait pas mal, vu ce que tu disais sur les fanfic HP (et les Dramione en particulier ^^). J'espère que le chapitre du jour te plaira. Merci encore pour ta review !

 **Malina :** Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant :)

Lue chou : Coucou ! Blaise réagi avec maturité. Ça semble peut-être simple... ou peut-être que je réserve le "drama" pour autre chose, va savoir (mouahaha). Comme tu as pu le lire, tu avais raison pour les rumeurs ;) Ravie que la piste Mafalda t'ai plu ! Et en effet, la romance avance. Doucement mais sûrement ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **missgryffi :** Ravie que tu aimes autant, hé hé.

 **Hermione04 :** Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Je suis ravie que tu me dises que tu ne la trouves pas clichée. Mine de rien, c'est quelque chose qui me tient très à cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Sinon, je poste le lundi matin, en général. Pas vraiment d'heure. J'annonce toutes mes publications sur ma page FB, si tu veux :)

 **Leniewolf :** Coucou ! Ravie que tu aies aimé que j'exploite la disparition de Mafalda ! En tout cas pour cette histoire-ci... Va savoir ce qu'il lui est réellement arrivé, en fait ? J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Morticia :** La voici, la voici, la suite ! Pas trop de publication... déjà que je perds de mon avance niveau chapitres vu que je n'ai pas trop écrit dernièrement... Vaut mieux un chapitre toutes les semaines qu'avoir un trou de deux mois, non ? Merci pour ton impatience, ah ah.

 **Cécile :** Coucou ! Eh oui, c'était bien Ioana la responsable. Pour sa mère, vous auriez difficilement pu le deviner ^^.  
Lulu n'a jamais été très emballé par le mariage de son fils avec Hermione ;)  
En effet, Ron était innocent, pour le coup, mais les retombées de son "coup d'éclat" ne sont pas finies. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !  
Eh oui, un calinou Dramione... Saura-t-elle un jour pour Mafalda ? A voir ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas et à très bientôt !

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XV.**_

Hermione était installée dans un canapé de la bibliothèque, en train de lire un roman quelconque, quand l'ouverture de la porte la déconcentra.

\- Hey, salut ! accueillit-elle Drago. Bonne journée ?

\- Ça va, oui. Les Habib ont fini de me rembourser leur emprunt, donc je suis un peu plus riche que ce matin et eux sont débarrassés de moi, de quoi rendre tout le monde heureux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à sa réponse mais ne put cacher son petit sourire amusé.

\- Et un propriétaire de plus grâce à la bonté de Drago Malefoy !

\- Tout à fait ! répliqua-t-il en soulevant les jambes de la jeune femme pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Il les reposa sur ses genoux et lui arracha son livre des mains.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-elle, totalement déboussolée par l'intimité du geste qu'il venait de faire.

S'ils s'étaient rapprochés, depuis l'affaire Ioana, Drago n'avait encore jamais eu de geste si… naturel envers elle. Hermione ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle aimait de plus en plus être en sa présence et ses remarques prétentieuses commençaient à l'amuser plus qu'à ne l'agacer. Ce qui n'était pas _normal_.

A force de le côtoyer quotidiennement, elle avait pu se rendre compte que Drago était nettement plus… humain que ce qu'il laissait percevoir. Il prenait souvent des grands airs pour se donner contenance ou pour éviter les autres de l'atteindre mais, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il laissait tomber le masque et devenait un peu plus lui-même. Un lui qu'Hermione commençait vraiment à beaucoup apprécier…

\- Et toi, ta journée ?

\- Très bonne. J'ai déjeuné avec Ginny…

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Toujours aussi grosse ?

\- Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi ! le réprimanda-t-elle, accompagnant ses propos d'une petite claque sur son bras. Elle doit accoucher d'un jour à l'autre !

\- Peut-être, mais elle ressemble à un bébé cachalot malgré tout !

\- Tu ne dirais pas ça si c'était…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en rougissant. Si c'était qui ? Sa femme ? Mais c'était elle, sa femme… Et ils avaient tous les deux parfaitement conscience qu'il n'était pas question de grossesses ou d'enfants entre eux.

\- Elle m'a raconté qu'Ernie et Ron avait repoussé le mariage…, ajouta-t-elle pour dissiper le malaise qui s'était installé.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui… Ernie n'a apparemment pas du tout apprécié que Ron lui cache sa réaction face à l'annonce de notre mariage. Et tiens-toi bien, il le soupçonne d'avoir encore des sentiments pour moi !

La nouvelle l'avait vraiment surprise mais, après tout, c'était bien fait pour lui.

Drago se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! le gronda Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et tu le sais. On appelle ça le karma, non ?

\- Tu es infernal ! Chaque fois que je commence à me dire que tu n'es pas si crétin, tu as des réactions idiotes !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sympa avec toi que je vais plaindre Weasley ! Attends, il t'a traitée de traînée, quand même ! Je n'ai pas réagi sur le moment parce que tu avais les choses en main, mais s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi…

\- Je peux me défendre toute seule, Drago…

\- Je sais, je viens de te le dire, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas intervenu !

Hermione ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant Drago, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était secrètement ravie que Ron ait eu des comptes à rendre pour son attitude. On lui avait trouvé des excuses bien trop souvent et il était temps qu'il gagne en maturité et assume ses erreurs.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir… Ron s'est aussi fait engueuler par George, lui avoua tout de même Hermione.

Après tout, il finirait sans doute par l'apprendre. Il valait donc mieux qu'il réagisse à chaud uniquement face à elle. Comme prévu, un immense sourire satisfait éclaira le visage de Drago.

\- Vu le tempérament de ta copine, si le reste de la fratrie lui ressemble, il a dû prendre cher !

\- En effet. J'ai toujours été plutôt proche des Weasley, donc voilà…

\- Ahhh…, soupira Drago. A présent, je peux dire que j'ai passé une excellente journée ! Et toi, alors, tu essaies de m'embrouiller avec ces histoires mais… ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que tu abordais ton projet de loi avec Dierickx ?

\- Si… Enfin, aborder, c'est vite dit ! Disons que je lui ai remis mon dossier et qu'il m'a promis qu'il y jetterait un œil.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, Hermione ! Tu n'es à son service que depuis quoi ? Deux mois ?

\- Oui mais bon… j'ai tellement hâte que cette histoire évolue ! Enfin, en attendant, on a le procès Wetson qui va commencer donc je ne pense pas qu'il regardera mon projet de loi tout de suite.

Hermione ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions à ce sujet. Le chemin serait encore long, mais elle n'avait jamais été en aussi bonne voie de le voir être enfin pris en considération.

\- Bon ! s'exclama Drago en claquant des mains, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Voilà qui nous laisse du temps pour finaliser ce que je t'avais moi-même promis !

Hermione le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Sakdos ! appela Drago.

Le petit elfe apparut aussitôt.

\- Oui, Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que Sakdos peut faire pour vous ?

\- Hermione, à toi l'honneur ! C'est ton idée après tout.

La jeune femme comprit enfin où il voulait en venir et elle se redressa nerveusement dans le canapé pour faire face au serviteur. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas aborder ce sujet avec ses jambes sur celles de Drago.

\- Hum… Tu sais que tu es un très bon elfe de maison, n'est-ce pas, Sakdos ?

\- Merci, Madame, répondit-il en s'inclinant. Sakdos fait tout pour, soyez-en assurée.

\- Je le suis, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme tu le sais sans doute, j'ai à cœur de protéger les conditions de travail de tes semblables.

\- En effet, Madame, Sakdos vous a déjà entendu en parler… Mais vous n'allez pas libérer Sakdos, n'est-ce pas ?!

Le regard paniqué qu'il lui retourna la rendit un peu triste. Ces pauvres créatures étaient asservies depuis bien trop longtemps…

\- Je ne ferai jamais rien contre ta volonté, Sakdos, le rassura-t-elle néanmoins, ignorant le sourire moqueur que Drago arborait à ses côtés. J'aimerais que nous trouvions un accord. C'est ce que je voudrais pour tous les elfes, à vrai dire ! Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de travailler, si vous le souhaitez, je veux juste m'assurer que vous le fassiez dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Y a-t-il quelque chose que Drago ou moi pouvons faire pour améliorer ton quotidien ?

\- Arrêter de cuisiner à ma place… ? hasarda le petit elfe, sous les éclats de rire de Drago.

Hermione fusilla le jeune homme du regard avant de se retourner vers Sakdos.

\- Non, ça je ne le ferai pas car j'aime cuisiner de temps à autre, comprends-tu ?

\- Oui, Madame… Même si Sakdos avoue avoir encore des difficultés à l'assimiler…

\- Écoute, tu sais lire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, Madame, Maîtresse Léonor l'avait enseigné à Sakdos, pour que Sakdos puisse ranger la bibliothèque convenablement.

\- Pourrais-je te donner un document pour que tu me donnes ton avis à ce sujet ? Ce serait un contrat entre toi et nous. Les clauses ne sont pas figées, nous pourrons en discuter. Mais j'aimerais vraiment légitimer tes conditions de travail.

\- Sakdos comprend, Madame, et Sakdos est conscient que tous les elfes n'ont pas la chance de travailler pour des maîtres comme vous…

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à cette affirmation. Quoi que les sorciers en pensent, les elfes n'étaient pas stupides et s'ils les servaient volontiers, ils avaient aussi conscience que certaines conditions de travail étaient plus difficiles que d'autres.

La jeune femme attrapa sa baguette et fit venir à elle un contrat qui se trouvait dans ses affaires, dans sa chambre, et le remit au petit serviteur.

\- Voici le document dont je te parlais, dit-elle en le lui tendant. Prends ton temps pour le lire et nous en reparlerons le moment venu, ok ?

Sakdos approuva en s'inclinant puis disparut dans un claquement de doigts.

\- Tu vas finir par appliquer la règle 20 contre ton gré, si tu continues sur cette voie, se moqua Drago à ses côtés.

\- N'importe quoi ! C'est un contrat que tu signeras également, ne crois pas éviter ça !

Drago ricana et Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il la soutienne dans ce projet. Il le faisait peut-être parce qu'il en était contraint par la Promesse Intangible, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de constater qu'il le faisait de bon cœur. Et ne plus se sentir seule dans ce combat était plutôt reposant.

.

.

\- Bon, Drago ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! cria Hermione depuis leur chambre officielle. Elle était sortie de la sienne il y avait déjà une dizaine de minutes et elle attendait, depuis, qu'il finisse lui-même de se préparer. Ils étaient attendus chez Daphné et Théo pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier. Ils ne seraient que tous les quatre, Théo lui ayant expliqué qu'il voulait fêter ça tranquillement et donc, qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis se sentent obligés de jouer un rôle ni de prêter attention à leurs propos.

Hermione allait perdre patience quand la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit enfin. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre légèrement en le voyant et se fustigea d'avoir une telle réaction. Certes, il était particulièrement séduisant, mais quand même ! Elle n'était plus une adolescente impressionnable !

Drago portait un jeans foncé et une chemise grise dont il avait retroussé les manches. La couleur faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses prunelles mais elle détourna rapidement les siennes pour ne pas qu'il la surprenne à le reluquer.

Lui, par contre, ne se gêna pas pour la déshabiller du regard. Hermione sentit ses yeux la parcourir, appréciateurs, et ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir en réaction.

\- Tu es superbe, la complimenta-t-il.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui accorda-t-elle, en souriant.

Elle-même portait une robe à fines bretelles noire par-dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé une petite veste grise, s'accordant, sans le vouloir, à la tenue de Drago.

\- On y va ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Après toi…

.

Ils arrivèrent chez leurs amis quelques minutes plus tard. Ils avaient augmenté la superficie de la table basse du salon et de nombreux en-cas s'y trouvaient. Apparemment, le repas serait un apéritif dînatoire, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement. Les sorciers s'installèrent, Hermione à côté de Daphné, et Théo ouvrit une bouteille de champagne.

La jeune femme surprit plusieurs fois le regard de Drago sur elle et, à sa plus grande frustration, ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de rosir à chaque fois. Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?!

\- Hermione…

\- …

\- Hermione ?

-…

\- Hermione ! insista Daphné, en la secouant par l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- Hum, oui ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as ce soir ?

Hermione regarda brièvement en direction de Théo et Drago, pour faire comprendre à Daphné que ce n'était pas l'endroit pour en parler et Daphné comprit aussitôt. Elle la tira par la main pour la traîner dans sa chambre, arguant qu'elle voulait absolument lui montrer la nouvelle veste qu'elle venait de s'offrir.

\- Alors ?! la questionna-t-elle quand elles furent seules.

\- Alors ton copain m'énerve ! avoua-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'arrive plus à être en colère contre lui… La Promesse, le mariage… je m'y suis habituée et ça me frustre !

\- Attends…, la tempéra Daphné. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es en colère parce que vous vous entendez bien ?!

\- Eh bien… oui ! Et je ne devrais pas bien l'aimer, ce qu'il m'a fait est inexcusable… Et inexplicable, bon sang !

\- Hermione…

\- Quoi ?!

Daphné ne répondit rien, se mordillant la lèvre de nervosité. Ce qui inquiéta légèrement Hermione. Ce n'était pas le genre de son amie de réagir ainsi…

\- Daphné ? s'enquit-elle. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Par Salazar… Drago va me tuer…

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?! De quoi tu parles ?

Daphné était de plus en plus nerveuse, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien ! Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie se mettre dans un état pareil.

\- J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, je sais… Mais tu aurais été totalement hermétique à cette nouvelle… Et à présent, je ne sais plus…

\- Quelle nouvelle ? Tu m'embrouilles, là, Daphné, qu'aurais-tu dû me dire ? insista son amie.

\- Je sais pourquoi Drago t'a choisie toi, Hermione…

\- PARDON ?! Comment ça, tu sais pourquoi moi ?! Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit alors que tu sais que ça me ronge ?! DAPHNÉ !

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire… Ça ne l'est d'ailleurs toujours pas !

\- Ah non ! Tu en as trop dit à présent ! gronda Hermione.

Comme ça, son amie connaissait les motivations de Drago depuis le début et elle ne lui avait rien dit ?! Hermione se sentit légèrement trahie.

\- Écoute, tu es intelligente, je pense que tu peux le déduire toi-même, surtout maintenant…

\- Viens-en au fait, Daphné, je n'en peux plus ! Pourquoi me parler de ça ? Pourquoi m'embrouiller maintenant que je te dis que ça va mieux entre nous et que je l'aime bien…

Daphné ne répondit rien mais soutint son regard sans ciller. Et là, la lumière se fit dans le cerveau d'Hermione. Non ! C'était tout simplement impossible ! Impossible. Impossible. Totalement impossible. Elle essaya de repousser cette idée de toutes ses forces mais à présent qu'elle y avait pensé, impossible de s'en défaire. Impossible, c'était le mot.

Et pourtant… des flashs de ce qu'ils vivaient depuis des mois frappèrent Hermione de plein fouet. Son regard quand il l'avait vue dans sa robe de mariée. Son air triste quand elle l'avait confronté chez Théo, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. La chair de poule sur son bras, à son anniversaire. Ses compliments, qui sonnaient toujours sincères. Son emportement quand elle lui avait parlé des rumeurs. Les regards qu'il posait parfois sur elle quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Sa jalousie en apprenant qu'elle couchait avec Blaise. La certitude de Blaise que leur relation avait évoluée. La façon dont il avait pris sa défense face à sa mère. Son implication tacite pour l'aider à faire avancer sa loi. Les efforts qu'il faisait vis-à-vis de Ginny et Harry. La façon dont il l'avait réconfortée quand elle lui avait parlé de ses parents, dans le parc du manoir. Son étreinte après qu'elle l'ait remercié d'avoir identifié Ioana. Et elle. Pourquoi elle et pas une autre alors qu'il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle femme. Pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de la lier à une Promesse Intangible pour l'avoir.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit de Daphné, sonnée par cette prise de conscience.

\- Mais…, bredouilla-t-elle. C'est impossible…

\- Je ne l'ai réalisé que lorsque je l'ai vu te regarder à Vegas…, confirma cependant Daphné. Tu ne le laisses clairement pas indifférent…

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était beaucoup trop d'informations à assimiler d'un coup. Drago Malefoy pouvait-il réellement avoir des sentiments pour elle ?!

\- Je dois le voir ! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant.

\- Si je peux me permettre, ne le brusque pas, Hermione. Drago est un expert quand il est question de se voiler la face…

Cependant, la jeune femme sortit en trombe de la chambre et se rua dans le salon où Théo et Drago se trouvaient encore. Ils arrêtèrent de parler quand ils virent qu'elles étaient revenues et Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Drago. Il la regarda, interpellé, puis un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Hermione comprit alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour lui parler.

\- Excuse-nous, Théo, mais on doit partir. Une affaire urgente à régler.

Elle franchit la distance qui la séparait encore de Drago et le saisit par la main avant de le traîner derrière elle.

\- Hermione… ? s'enquit Théo. Ça va ?

\- Laisse, chéri, intervint Daphné, je t'expliquerai…

Tirant toujours Drago par la main, Hermione franchit la porte d'entrée et transplana chez eux.

\- Une fois dans le hall, Drago se dégagea de son emprise, agacé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin, Hermione ?! Pourquoi agis-tu de façon si…

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de poursuivre. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes, désireuse de voir si Drago lui rendrait son baiser.

Et elle ne fut pas déçue. Ses bras s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de sa taille et elle le sentit la rapprocher de lui en une étreinte protectrice.

Une fois de plus, Hermione comprit. Non seulement, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, loin de là, mais elle était également attirée par lui.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, le souffle court, et s'enfuit sans réfléchir. Drago la rattrapa dans leur salon, attrapant son poignet au vol. Il la tourna délicatement pour qu'elle lui fasse face mais Hermione gardait résolument la tête baissée, évitant son regard.

\- Tu m'expliques ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, en relevant délicatement son visage pour la regarder.

\- Tu as des sentiments pour moi, affirma-t-elle en rougissant. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as voulu que ce soit moi et pas une autre ?

\- D'où te vient cette idée ?

\- Réponds-moi ! Tu me le dois bien ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle tremblait légèrement sous l'émotion. Elle avait besoin de savoir. C'était vital. Son univers, totalement chamboulé depuis des mois, retrouverait enfin son équilibre. La seule pièce manquante pour justifier ces bouleversements. Pourquoi elle ?

Drago ferma les yeux et soupira légèrement.

\- Oui…, confirma-t-il, à voix basse, les yeux toujours clos.

Et là, Hermione sentit sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle savait qu'elle allait peut-être faire une erreur mais, pour le coup, elle décida de ne pas se projeter et de ne penser qu'à l'instant présent.

Elle déposa donc tout doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Drago et le sentit se détendre immédiatement. Une fois de plus, il l'enlaça, resserrant leur étreinte. Elle vint caresser ses lèvres de sa langue et il l'accueillit aussitôt en soupirant. Leur échange devint tout de suite plus intense. Hermione le sentait vulnérable entre ses bras et cela la conforta dans son choix.

\- Drago…, l'appela-t-elle doucement. Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa femme et Hermione put y lire tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle reprit alors possession de ses lèvres et, sans cesser de l'embrasser, le guida vers le sofa afin qu'il s'y installe.

Elle monta sur lui, à califourchon, faisant ainsi remonter le bas de sa robe. Drago lui retira sa veste et elle sentit son érection grandir sous elle. Elle oscilla légèrement, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir, et déplaça sa bouche pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Les mains de Drago, quant à elles, vinrent se poser sur ses fesses avant de remonter lentement le long de son dos.

Hermione ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'aux frissons qui parcouraient son corps en sentant ses mains la caresser. Elle commença doucement à déboutonner sa chemise et parcourut son torse du bout des doigts. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir, quelques semaines auparavant mais à présent, elle s'en délectait. Elle décida de goûter chacun de ses muscles, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir par la même occasion.

Puis elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, entre ses jambes, et déboutonna son pantalon. Drago se redressa légèrement, pour l'aider à s'en défaire, sans la quitter des yeux. Il y brillait une lueur qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir et elle sentit son cœur se remplir de fierté à l'idée qu'elle en était la cause. Une fois jeans, chaussures et chaussettes retirées, Hermione se mit à genoux et attrapa la baguette de Drago qui était tombée non loin d'eux.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, guettant son accord, et il le lui donna sans aucune hésitation. Hermione leur lança donc un sort de protection avant de reposer la baguette sur le sol.

Sa langue vint alors caresser son sexe tendu, à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement. Drago poussa un grognement de plaisir en laissant retomber sa tête contre le dossier du sofa. Hermione lui caressa les cuisses, les parcourant également de légers baisers, et vint à nouveau titiller son membre à travers le tissu.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire… si tu n'en as pas envie, intervint Drago, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

\- Je sais, répondit Hermione en souriant. Mais j'en meurs d'envie, justement, donc laisse-moi jouer un peu.

Drago lui sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien. Hermione détourna les yeux au bout de quelques instants et, voyant le tissu se tendre de plus en plus, décida de libérer le sexe de son partenaire qui commençait visiblement à se sentir à l'étroit. Une fois de plus, Drago l'aida dans sa démarche mais attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Ou en bouche, à son bon vouloir.

Hermione commença par souffler doucement sur le membre tendu, provoquant quelques soupirs chez son partenaire, puis l'effleura du bout des lèvres. Elle refit ce petit manège plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Drago commence à la supplier :

\- Hermione… s'il-te-plaît…

Elle lui retourna un petit sourire satisfait et prit enfin le membre entre ses lèvres, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à son partenaire. Puis, doucement, elle fit jouer sa langue sur le sexe tendu.

Drago haletait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'elle accélérait le rythme. Hermione savait que beaucoup d'hommes pensaient que les femmes ne faisaient ça que pour leur faire plaisir, mais elle adorait le contrôle que ça lui donnait sur son partenaire. Se savoir entièrement responsable du plaisir qu'il était en train de prendre était totalement jouissif.

Il finit par poser doucement une main sur ses cheveux, visiblement pour lui faire ralentir le rythme.

\- J'attends ce moment depuis un certain temps, Hermione, se confia-t-il en la dévorant du regard. Je ne veux pas jouir ainsi, pas cette fois… Viens…

Hermione lui donna un dernier coup de langue avant de se redresser puis, sans le quitter des yeux, défit sa robe avec une extrême lenteur. Drago semblait subjugué. Elle dégrafa tout aussi lentement son soutien-gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et l'attrape par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser enfiévré. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son sexe tendu tressauter contre son ventre. Elle-même était déjà très humide et elle sentait chaque parcelle de son corps lui réclamer celui de son partenaire.

Elle décala donc sa culotte puis se redressa légèrement. Elle positionna le sexe de Drago face au sien et se laissa tout doucement retomber le long de celui-ci, leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à tous les deux.

Les mains de Drago ne tenaient pas en place, comme s'il essayait de la caresser entièrement en une fois. Il parcourait ses fesses, ses cuisses, son dos, ses seins, ses épaules, ses cheveux, tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher. Et Hermione, elle, ne cessait de bouger sur lui, augmentant chaque fois l'intensité des pénétrations. Leurs respirations étaient courtes et pourtant, ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, comme s'ils avaient besoin du souffle de l'autre pour survivre à cette étreinte.

Puis, se sentant envahir par le plaisir, Hermione se cambra en arrière pour accueillir l'orgasme. Drago la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et la jeune femme se laissa retomber dans ses bras, fébrile.

Drago l'allongea tendrement sur le sofa et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

Il l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse puis, plongea une fois de plus ses yeux dans les siens. Cependant, il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. C'était totalement inutile. A présent, Hermione savait.

* * *

.

* * *

Hum...

Je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça à ce stade de l'histoire ? ah ah.

Mine de rien, je n'en mène pas large, loin de là... J'ai tellement peur que vous trouviez ça trop précipité... Et pourtant, **je ne voyais pas les choses se passer autrement.**

Hermione a compris qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent et a simplement décider de succomber à son envie.

Attention ! Nous n'en sommes même pas à la moitié de cette histoire, hein. Mais là, pour l'instant, ils en sont là.

Bref, **j'appréhende beaucoup vos retours** mais je suis aussi super contente d'avoir enfin publié ce chapitre.

La **semaine prochaine** , nous retrouverons **Drago** et je pense, sans trop en révéler, qu'il va falloir qu'ils discutent plus sérieusement, ces deux-là XD

 **Gros bisous à vous et à très bientôt !**

(au final, je n'avais pas tant de choses à en dire. Enfin si, mais je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de divulgacher la suite ;)


	17. Article XVI

Bonjour à vous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Perso, ça va plutôt pas mal ! J'ai passé deux chouettes jours en compagnie de **Mery-Alice Gilbert** (qui est aussi auteure, au cas où). On a évidemment beaucoup parlé fanfiction, dramione et tout, ah ah. Mon pauvre mari coincé là-dedans XD

Le fait est qu'en parlant avec elle d'une de mes idées "dramione", je lui ai dit que j'envisageais peut-être d'en faire une **histoire originale**... Elle a été directement emballée par l'idée et depuis, ça tourne sans cesse dans ma tête et j'ai commencé à faire des recherches pour mes personnages et tout... Bref, il est donc fortement probable que je me tourne vers de la romance "originale" après cette histoire...

Mais bon, en attendant, **FM** est loin d'être finie ! J'ai calculé et normalement, j'en aurai jusque janvier pour tout publier, ah ah. Mais pour ça, il faut déjà que je termine d'écrire... Ce qui est en bonne voie, l'article XXIV étant actuellement en cours de relecture.

BREF ! Trêve de blabla, on n'est pas là pour ça.

Je pense que vous avez été globalement surpris-es par **la tournure qu'ont pris les événements**. Ne vous inquiétez pas, **les choses ne sont pas "gagnées" pour autant**... loin de là, mouahahah (petit clin d'œil pour celleux qui m'ont dit "je commence à te connaître, j'ai peur pour la suite...").

 **Cette histoire a aujourd'hui dépassé les 500 reviews.**.. C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuxes à me suivre, je me demande encore et toujours pourquoi et vous en suis sincèrement reconnaissante. **Merci de tout mon cœur.**

Je vous laisse à présent avec leur fameuse discussion "post-coïtale" (coucou CP, mdr)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Martha :** En effet, ils sont adultes et consentants. C'est tout ce qu'i retenir (pour l'instant, du moins, ah ah). Merci pour ton retour !

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup, j'en suis ravie !

 **Lue chou :** En effet, sacrée avancée dans leur relation, hé hé. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Mlina :** Un vrai feu d'artifice... en général, j'appelle ça un feu d'artifesses, moi, mdr. Ravie que tu aies aimé ! Voici la suite, comme tous les lundis :)

 **Hope17 :** Ravie que mon chapitre t'ai plu. Et surtout, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. C'est toujours compliqué de faire évoluer une relation telle que la leur et je suis donc ravie (et soulagée ?) que tu trouves que c'est fait "sans forcer". Avec eux, j'ai toujours l'impression de marcher sur un fil... Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Hermione04 :** A la base, c'est un Théo bourré qui devait balancer le morceau... Mais mes personnages n'écoutent jamais rien :/ Ravie que tu ça t'ai plu en tout cas ! Et en effet, c'est un tournant capital dans leur relation... Va pas falloir qu'ils nous la jouent trop autruche ^^ Merci pour ta review !

 **Nanayoukai :** Je suis ravie (et soulagée) que tu trouves ça bien amené. En effet, il fallait bien qu'Hermione finisse par réaliser ce que Drago ressent exactement pour elle. Merci pour ta review !

 **Aventure :** Ravie que l'idée de la PI te plaise ! Je ne voulais pas leur imposer quelque chose d'aussi "impardonnable" qu'un serment inviolable... Faut leur laisser un espoir de passer outre ces débuts difficiles, non ? En tout cas, tes compliments me font vraiment très plaisir car être la plus réaliste possible est vraiment quelque chose qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Ma :** Il se finissait parfaitement bien, mon chapitre ! Je proteste, ah ah. Ca peut sembler court, oui, mais je voulais vraiment aborder la suite du PDV Drago et comme je fais des chapitres à PDV "unique", bah voilà, fallait bien couper ^^.  
Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je planifie tout. Je sais comment tout ça va se finir depuis... avant même d'avoir commencé à écrire. J'ai plein de plans (j'ai dû le remanier plusieurs fois car mes personnages n'écoutent rien) mais tout est anticipé. Ca me permet de laisser des infos à des moments "stratégiques" avant même que quiconque ne s'en rende compte (comme le fait que Daphné ait été remettre un dossier à "Benett" avant qu'on apprenne qu'elle était la collègue d'Hermione). Je ne commence à publier une histoire que lorsque j'ai 10 chapitres d'avance... ainsi, en cas de passage à vide, comme ça a été le cas ici (je suis restée presque deux mois sans écrire), vous continuez à avoir des chapitres régulièrement. Je vais bientôt attaquer l'article XXV, là :)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas !

 **Leniewolf :** C'est tout à fait ça, à la fois précipité et pas du tout. C'est pas comme s'ils venaient juste de se rencontrer... mais en même temps, c'est un virage plutôt radical... Enfin, pour l'instant, mouahaha. J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Eh oui, ils sont vraiment de plus en plus proches, ah ah. On pourrait difficilement l'être plus :p Et en effet, comme tu l'as deviné, la suite ne sera pas forcément de tout repos. Tu me suis depuis pas mal de temps, à présent, et tu sais que j'aime bien les... "contretemps", mdr. Pauvres eux ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, en tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir !

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XVI.**_

Drago fut réveillé par le chatouillement provoqué par un léger souffle sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne put réprimer un sourire quand son regard se posa sur Hermione, paisiblement blottie au creux de ses bras.

Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à le confronter la veille au soir mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. La nuit qu'il venait de passer était tout simplement la plus magique de toute sa vie.

Après avoir fait l'amour une première fois sur le sofa du petit salon, ils étaient restés simplement enlacés un moment, à se regarder et s'embrasser sans prononcer le moindre mot. La tenir ainsi, nue, tout contre lui, avait rapidement ravivé le désir qui grondait en lui depuis des mois et ils s'étaient finalement dirigés vers leur chambre maritale où ils avaient honoré leur lit pour la toute première fois.

Drago serait incapable de dire combien de fois au juste ils avaient fait l'amour. Ils avaient passé la majeure partie de la nuit à découvrir le corps l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant, se caressant, se mordillant, se léchant, sans jamais vraiment s'interrompre. Il pensait même qu'ils s'étaient finalement endormis alors qu'il était encore en elle.

Ils n'avaient quasiment pas échangé un seul mot depuis qu'il avait reconnu qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Drago était conscient que la discussion serait inévitable, mais pour l'instant, il préférait profiter de la chaleur du corps d'Hermione collé tout contre le sien.

Sa main libre survola doucement le visage de la jeune femme pour en dégager une mèche de cheveux et celle-ci papillonna des yeux.

\- Bonjour…, chuchota-t-elle dans un léger sourire.

\- Bonjour ma belle, répondit-il sur le même ton. Désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

Hermione se décala légèrement de son étreinte pour s'étirer comme un chat et ajusta la couverture sur son corps nu. Drago l'observait sans rien dire, ayant trop peur de gaffer.

\- T'avais-je déjà précisé que j'adorais cette chambre ? demanda-t-elle finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Je ne pense pas, non… Mais j'en suis ravi.

\- Je… je suppose qu'on ne peut pas vraiment faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, n'est-ce pas ? bredouilla-t-elle en rosissant légèrement.

\- Telle n'est pas mon intention, en tout cas, lui confirma Drago.

Hermione soupira puis s'assit en tailleur sur leur lit, serrant le drap tout contre sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ? s'enquit-elle au bout d'un moment, vrillant son regard dans le sien.

Drago haussa les épaules mais, voyant le regard déterminé qu'elle posait sur lui, se résigna à répondre.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. A la base, je pensais que c'était juste de l'attirance physique. Et comme je te l'ai dit, tu es plutôt brillante et cultivée et tu as suffisamment de caractère pour survivre dans la société Sang-Pur. J'ai donc pensé que, quitte à devoir épouser une née-Moldue, autant que ce soit quelqu'un qui… m'intéresse un minimum.

\- Mais ça va bien au-delà qu'un simple intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle.

Drago se frotta les yeux d'un geste las. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Ou plutôt comment le lui dire. Parler de ce qu'il ressentait était loin d'être dans ses habitudes et le fait qu'elle soit nue à ses côtés ne l'aidait absolument pas à rassembler ses idées. Il ne voulait surtout pas passer pour un benêt éperdu d'amour, mais il ne pouvait plus lui cacher la vérité non plus.

\- En effet. Je ne sais pas faire ça, Hermione, tu sais ? Si tu t'attends à une grande déclaration, je suis désolé mais tu vas être déçue. Je ressens clairement des choses pour toi et ça ne date pas d'hier. Il m'a d'ailleurs fallu un moment avant d'en prendre pleinement conscience, mais voilà…

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

\- Parce que ça n'excusait en rien ce que je t'ai fait, évidemment ! Le fait d'être… enfin, rien n'excuse le sort que je t'ai imposé. J'ai perdu les pédales et ta colère était tout à fait légitime. Ça aurait été totalement inconvenant de ma part de tenter de me dédouaner de la sorte.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais Drago voyait clairement, à son air concentré, qu'elle assimilait ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Je pense que tu as raison, finit-elle par déclarer. Lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que tu avais fait, la Promesse pour m'imposer un mariage que je ne voulais pas, j'étais tellement hors de moi que je n'aurais pas compris… Encore aujourd'hui, je trouve ce choix de ta part totalement tordu mais… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…

\- Tu regrettes la nuit passée ? lui demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet de la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui donner.

\- Absolument pas ! lui assura-t-elle en souriant. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je regrette juste le chemin tortueux que tu nous as fait prendre pour en arriver là… Tu sais que j'ai hésité à t'inviter à entrer chez moi, lorsque tu m'as raccompagnée après la soirée au Ministère ?

Il ne le savait pas, non. Comment aurait-il pu ? Cette idée le fit se sentir encore plus idiot. S'il avait agi comme il le fallait, ils ne seraient sans doute pas passés par ces mois difficiles…

\- J'aurais refusé, conscient de ce que je venais de faire. Je t'ai rendu ton baiser parce que je crevais de désir pour toi, mais je suis sûr que je me serais ressaisi. Je n'aurais pas pris plus de risques que je n'en avais déjà pris.

\- Des risques ?

\- De te perdre définitivement, oui.

Hermione lui sourit, visiblement satisfaite de sa réponse, et recula dans le lit afin de venir se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras. Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Drago et la jeune femme déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence un moment.

Drago se demandait ce que ça impliquait pour leur relation sans oser l'exprimer à voix haute. La nuit passée était-elle un événement unique ? Sortaient-ils ensemble ? Merlin, ils étaient mariés et il était là à se demander s'ils sortaient à présent ensemble ou non ! C'était totalement absurde.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda finalement Hermione, tandis qu'elle dessinait des formes abstraites sur son torse, du bout de ses doigts.

\- A nous, reconnut Drago.

Pourquoi mentir ?

\- Mais encore ? insista la jeune femme, interrompant ses arabesques.

\- …

\- Drago ! gronda-t-elle en montant à califourchon sur lui pour le forcer à la regarder.

\- Quoi ? tenta-t-il de nier.

\- Je veux que tu me le demandes clairement, Malefoy, tu me le dois bien.

Par Salazar, cette femme aurait tout simplement sa peau ! Elle était là, nue, à cheval sur lui et le défiait du regard. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de l'embrasser qu'à ce moment précis, mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle le repousserait s'il ne lui disait pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

\- J'aimerais, Hermione, du moins si tu en as également envie, que nous tentions de voir où tout ça pourrait nous mener…, lâcha-t-il enfin, légèrement gêné.

\- Eh bien voilà ! Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Finies les histoires hors mariage, non plus, je te préviens.

\- Ça, c'est valable dans les deux sens, Granger ! se défendit-il.

Hermione lui retourna un sourire amusé avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Parfait ! reprit-elle ensuite. A présent, occupons-nous de soulager cette érection que je sens grandir sous moi…

.

.

Drago et Hermione avaient passé le reste de leur weekend au lit, n'en sortant que pour répondre à l'appel de la nature ou pour aller chercher quelques en-cas dans la cuisine. Hermione avait totalement refusé de demander à Sakdos de le faire, arguant qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce que le petit elfe soit témoin de ce à quoi ils passaient leur temps.

Des coups insistants furent cependant frappés à la porte de leur chambre, interrompant leur activité en cours. Drago se dégagea d'entre ses cuisses et Hermione poussa un grognement de frustration.

\- Ne ronchonne pas ainsi, gourmande, la réprimanda-t-il en souriant. Je te promets de poursuivre jusqu'à l'orgasme dès que Sakdos aura obtenu ce qu'il souhaite. Mais pour qu'il insiste comme ça, c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison.

\- J'espère qu'elle est excellente, sa raison, pour nous interrompre à un tel moment ! bougonna la jeune femme.

Drago ne put contenir un éclat de rire et lui embrassa le bout du nez avant d'enfiler un pantalon pour ouvrir la porte au serviteur.

\- Que veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-il finalement, cachant difficilement son agacement d'avoir été ainsi interrompu.

\- Excusez Sakdos, Monsieur, mais Monsieur et Madame Nott sont en bas et exigent de vous voir… Skados a bien essayé de leur expliquer que vous étiez occupés avec Madame, mais ils semblent assez inquiets…

Drago soupira, résigné, et assura à l'elfe qu'ils allaient descendre. Sakdos s'inclina avant de faire demi-tour.

\- On a de la visite, ma belle… Il va falloir t'habiller !

\- Et mon orgasme, alors ?! rouspéta Hermione, sous les éclats de rire de Drago.

.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans le petit salon une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Drago n'ayant finalement pas eu à cœur de la laisser ainsi insatisfaite. A peine eurent-ils franchis la porte que Daphné s'exclama :

\- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien ! Quand vas-tu commencer à me faire confiance ?!

\- Oui, eh bien vu la façon dont ils sont partis de chez nous, c'était loin d'être sûr, rétorqua Théo, boudeur.

\- Tu étais inquiet ?! s'étonna Hermione. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Daphné m'a dit que tu avais compris pour… Drago, expliqua Théo. Et comme tu m'avais semblée plutôt en colère, j'ai cru que tu l'avais émasculé…

\- Personnellement, je dirais que c'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit, se moqua Daphné.

\- Daphné ! s'exclama Hermione, rouge pivoine.

\- Oh, n'ose même pas prétendre le contraire, vous suintez le sexe, tous les deux !

\- Hum, intervint Drago en toussotant. C'est tout ce que vous vouliez ? Vérifier que nous étions encore en vie ?

\- A peu près, oui, convint Daphné. Même si personnellement j'ajouterais que je t'avais bien dit de le lui dire dès le départ !

\- Bon, ça suffit, trancha Théo, visiblement mal à l'aise. Désolé de vous avoir dérangés… Ça n'a pas toujours été… cordial entre vous, mais soyez assurés que je suis ravi de voir que ça va mieux…

\- Nettement mieux, oui, le coupa Daphné en riant.

\- Bref, on s'en va…, ajouta-t-il en tirant son épouse par la main.

\- Je suis super contente pour vous ! s'exclama Daphné alors que Théo la poussait devant lui vers la sortie.

Hermione et Drago les regardèrent partir, légèrement hébétés par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

.

Drago était installé dans le jardin d'hiver, en train de lire la Gazette tout en sirotant une tasse de thé, quand Sakdos vint le prévenir que son père venait d'arriver et souhaitait l'entretenir. Le jeune homme soupira et répondit à son elfe de le faire venir jusqu'ici.

Lucius le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et s'assit en silence face à son fils. Drago fit apparaître une seconde tasse et servit du thé à son aîné.

\- Toujours pas de bourbon, hein ? constata Lucius.

\- Toujours trop tôt dans la journée, Père.

\- Question de point de vue…

\- Bon, tu es là juste pour boire à l'œil ou tu as quelque chose de pertinent à me dire ? demanda finalement Drago, agacé.

\- Quel manque de savoir-vivre, Fils ! Ta mère et moi t'avons mieux élevé que ça.

\- Oui, oui… Tu veux quoi ?

\- Ta _charmante_ épouse n'est pas là ? s'enquit Lucius.

\- Elle est chez les Potter, leur deuxième fils est né il y a quelques jours et elle s'occupe de l'aîné pendant qu'ils sont à la maternité. Pourquoi ?

\- Cela fait combien de temps, à présent, que vous êtes mariés ? Cinq mois, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ça en fera six mardi prochain, oui, pourquoi ?

Que son père s'intéresse à ce genre de détails était tout sauf rassurant.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé comment te débarrasser d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça n'a plutôt jamais été dans mes intentions. Je sais que ça t'horripile que je l'aie choisie, elle, parmi toutes les nées-Moldues potentielles, mais c'est ainsi, Père et il faudra bien que tu finisses par te faire à l'idée ! Même Mère m'a finalement donné sa bénédiction.

\- Ta mère a toujours été beaucoup trop fleur bleue pour son propre bien ! Et c'était avant que j'aie confirmation de la faille de la Clause. Je ne parierais pas qu'elle maintiendrait sa bénédiction, aujourd'hui…

\- Une faille ?! releva Drago, la curiosité l'emportant sur la méfiance.

\- En effet. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser mettre fin à des siècles de pureté par caprice, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les Sang-pur ne peuvent pas divorcer, Père, l'as-tu oublié ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas ridicule ! Mais un Sang-Pur peut répudier son épouse si elle est de basse extraction.

La surprise de cette nouvelle dû se lire clairement sur son visage car son père afficha aussitôt un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la répudierais, Père ! s'emporta Drago en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Je sais que tu as du mal à le croire mais nous tenons sincèrement l'un à l'autre.

Fait qui n'était plus un mensonge depuis quelques jours, par ailleurs.

\- Ne sois pas idiot. Les mariages d'amour sont pour les prolétaires ! Il te faut quelqu'un de ton rang afin que notre nom reste dans le Registre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être horripilant avec sa fichue pureté, franchement ! Drago soupira avant de reprendre :

\- Quand bien même je serais d'accord avec ça, tu oublies que Grand-Père m'a imposé d'épouser une née-Moldue pour débloquer l'héritage Malefoy.

Autant cibler l'argent, son père ne comprenait quasiment que ce langage-là.

\- Précisément ! approuva Lucius, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- C'est la faille dont je te parlais. Flint me l'a confirmé pas plus tard qu'hier. Ton Grand-Père t'a imposé d'épouser une née-Moldue. Pas de rester marié avec. Il faut croire qu'il n'avait pas totalement perdu la tête.

\- Non mais c'est une blague ?!

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, Drago, trancha Lucius. L'héritage est débloqué, nous ne craignons plus rien, tu peux donc répudier ton épouse impure et reprendre le cours normal de ta vie !

Drago, qui jusqu'à présent prenait sur lui pour tenter de rester calme, sentit la rage envahir chaque fibre de son être.

\- Si tu veux pouvoir maintenir ton train de vie, Père, tu ferais mieux de ne plus jamais insulter la femme que j'aime devant moi, gronda-t-il. Que j'aime, oui, parfaitement, que ça te plaise ou non, c'est comme ça. A présent, nous allons faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, tu vas prétendre avoir oublié un rendez-vous urgent et tu vas partir de chez moi avant que je ne perde le peu de maîtrise que j'arrive à maintenir.

\- Mais…, tenta d'objecter son père.

\- Dégage. Maintenant.

Lucius le foudroya du regard mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Il se saisit de sa canne le plus dignement possible et quitta le manoir en silence.

Drago sentait la colère pulser dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu se retenir de lui jeter un sort mais il était content, malgré tout, d'y être parvenu. Il n'aurait pas voulu devoir expliquer à Hermione pourquoi son père gisait inanimé dans leur jardin d'hiver.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'approuvait pas leur mariage mais il pensait naïvement que les règles de bienséance l'auraient contraint de garder son amertume pour lui. Quel abruti !

.

Deux heures plus tard, n'étant toujours pas parvenu à se calmer, Drago se dirigea vers la salle de réception et s'installa devant le piano. Il n'avait pas joué depuis une éternité mais laisser ses mains parcourir les touches d'ivoire avait toujours eu un effet tranquillisant sur lui.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à assimiler la nouvelle que son père lui avait annoncée plus tôt. Ainsi, il avait le pouvoir de rendre sa liberté à Hermione une fois la Promesse remplie ?! Mais pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette possibilité ? En aurait-il tenu compte, en même temps ? Après tout, ils étaient à présent heureux ensemble, à quoi bon parler de séparation ?

Surtout qu'une répudiation était quand même un acte nettement plus humiliant qu'un divorce… Encore une loi archaïque que les Sang-Pur s'étaient attribuée. Il aimait Hermione et il ne lui infligerait jamais ça. Après tout, il lui avait promis de protéger sa réputation.

Perdu dans ses gammes, il ne vit qu'Hermione venait de rentrer que lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés, caressant tendrement son dos au passage. Elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot mais Drago pouvait sentir son regard suivre les mouvements de ses mains. Il joua la dernière note et la regarda enfin, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son calme.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer…, chuchota Hermione, visiblement sous le charme de la mélodie.

\- Ça faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas fait, lui avoua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas joué depuis un moment et pourquoi reprendre aujourd'hui ?

\- Hum… je ne sais pas trop. Ce sont mes parents qui tenaient absolument à ce que j'apprenne. « Tout bon Sang-Pur doit pratiquer un instrument de musique ». Règle 24 de mon guide à moi.

\- Sérieusement ?!

Elle semblait si sincèrement choquée par cette idée que Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Sérieusement, oui. Donc forcément, quand j'ai été assez âgé pour rejeter leur autorité, j'ai refusé de toucher une fois de plus à un piano. Mais je dois quand même admettre que jouer m'a toujours apaisé et aujourd'hui, j'en ai eu besoin…

\- Mauvaise journée ? s'enquit-elle. Je pensais que tu n'avais rien prévu de spécial.

\- Mon père est passé et… je t'épargne les détails mais il a un don particulier pour me mettre en rogne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il fait le même effet à tout le monde, plaisanta Hermione. Tu me joues un autre morceau ?

Drago fut tenté de refuser mais ses yeux brillaient d'une telle lueur qu'il n'eut pas envie de la décevoir. Alors il laissa à nouveau parcourir ses doigts sur les touches et sourit légèrement lorsqu'Hermione déposa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

\- J'aime ça, déclara-t-elle quand il eut fini de jouer.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tout ce que je découvre sur toi depuis que nous sommes mariés. Pourquoi t'entêter à faire croire aux autres que tu n'es qu'un connard arrogant ?

\- Merci…, grommela-t-il, faussement vexé.

\- Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir ! insista-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est plus facile comme ça ? Quand je merde, je ne déçois personne vu que tout le monde s'attend à ce que j'agisse comme un… connard arrogant, c'est ça ?

\- J'aime que tu ne le sois pas avec moi, répondit Hermione en toute simplicité.

\- J'aime ne pas l'être avec toi, ajouta-t-il à son tour.

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant puis, commença à se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre, une lueur coquine faisant briller son regard.

\- Drago ?

\- Hum, hum ?

\- Tu as déjà vu le film Pretty Woman ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de film, Hermione… Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais ce manoir n'est pas trop équipé « technologie moldue ».

\- Oh… Dommage…, répondit-elle, énigmatique.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense qu'il y a une scène que tu aurais trouvée très… inspirante.

Drago fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Incompréhension redoublée quand il vit Hermione se redresser et relever légèrement sa robe pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait sur un piano ? lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Le cœur de Drago s'emballa à ces simples mots. Hermione l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement, mais approfondit rapidement leur baiser. Il ne fut pas long à remonter sa robe jusqu'au-dessus de sa taille. Il entendit deux sons mats indiquer indubitablement que la jeune femme avait fait sauter ses chaussures. Il la hissa sur le couvercle du piano avant de se rasseoir sur le siège et ôta ses bas d'un geste volontairement beaucoup trop lent. Il remonta ensuite le long de sa jambe en la parsemant de baisers et retira sa culotte avec douceur.

Hermione se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le couvercle et déboutonna le pantalon de Drago qui tomba immédiatement à ses pieds. Son caleçon suivi quelques secondes plus tard pendant qu'elle s'emparait de ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux.

Puis elle attrapa sa baguette et leur jeta un sort de contraception et de protection. Elle prit ensuite le visage de Drago entre ses mains, le forçant ainsi à arrêter de dévorer son cou de baisers.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses l'amour, Drago. Je veux que tu me _prennes_ sur ce piano. Tout de suite.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur redoubler d'intensité mais ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à sa requête. Et alors qu'il la pénétrait, encore, et encore, et encore, faisant résonner les touches sous ses coups de reins, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de musique plus belle que les gémissements de jouissance d'Hermione mêlés aux sons de son piano.

Et la nouvelle que son père lui avait apportée un peu plus tôt dans la journée se trouvait à présent à des lieues de ses pensées.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Un chapitre encore un peu **coquinou** , je vous l'accorde, mais **j'ai un rating M à justifie** r, mine de rien, ah ah.

Sinon, **qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?** Leur **discussion** vous a plu/convaincu ? Vont-ils en reparler ou est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour l'instant ?

Que pensez-vous aussi du **petit passage de Lulu** ? Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas mêlé de ce qui ne le regarde pas, celui-là, ah ah. En tout cas, Drago semble déterminé à ne pas se laisser manipulé par son papou...

Bref, **j'ai hâte de lire vos retours** à tout ça.

Je vous souhaite une très belle journée, une très belle semaine et on se retrouve **lundi prochain avec Hermione**.

Coeurs sur vous,

Lyra


	18. Article XVII

Salut à vous !

Je devrais prendre des notes pour mes notes car je pense toujours à plein de trucs mais une fois devant mon pc, pfiou, plus rien à vous dire... C'est dingue, non ?

Enfin bref, c'est pas bien grave. Pour celleux qui ont pu penser que ça fleurait un peu trop le **M** dernièrement, pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est pas mon genre d'en caser tous les chapitres (la scène avec le piano n'était même pas prévu mais le chapitre aurait été trop court, mdr). Et pour celleux qui aiment ça, bah désolée, ce n'est toujours pas mon genre d'en caser tous les chapitres, mdr.

Aujourd'hui, on retrouve **Hermione** et certaines d'entre vous vont réaliser à quel point elles m'ont bien cernée et à quel point (oui je me répète) il a été difficile pour moi de répondre à leur review XD

Mais trêve de blabla, je sais que vous attendez surtout la suite !

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous donne rdv plus bas pour un petit debrief :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé.

 **milly91420 : J** e suis vraiment ravie de lire que tu aimes toujours mon histoire. Comment sera Lulu dans cette histoire ? Le moins OOC possible, je dirais, ah ah. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **lucie34 :** Ravie que tu aimes mon histoire. Un mini-Malefoy ? Bah, va savoir... ;)  
Merci pour ta review !

 **Hermione04 :** Tes trois reviews m'ont bien faire rire, ah ah. Eh oui, nous sommes responsables des Lettres également :) Je suis d'ailleurs contente que tu aimes notre concept, on s'est beaucoup amusées à les écrire.  
Pour FM, de base, c'est Théo qui devait balancer l'info à Hermione et au final, c'est Daphné. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Je ne sais pas si Sakdos sait comment on fait les bébés ou pas mais je pense que Drago l'aurait trucidé s'il était entré, mdr. Hermione est en effet plus coquine, ici. J'essaie de casser un peu l'image que beaucoup de fics "post-Poudlard" donnent d'elle. Elle est adulte et elle a le droit de savoir ce qu'elle aime :)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en trois temps ^^

 **Lue chou :** J'aime beaucoup les points que tu soulèves, du chapitre précédent ;) Mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **momor110 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review très enthousiaste ! Je suis vraiment contente de lire que tu aimes mon histoire :)

 **Quetsche :** Ravie que tu aies aimé leurs échanges tendres et passionnés, ah ah. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

 **Cécile :** Hermione ne se dévergonde pas ! J'essaie juste de casser cette image classique du "elle n'a jamais rien connu avant de partager le lit de Drago". Je la montre juste plus libre que dans d'autres histoires. Il y aura en effet d'autres discussions, mais fallait bien entamer le truc quand même XD  
Ils apprennent clairement à se connaître de plus en plus :)  
Ravie que le passage avec les Nott t'ai plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire (et c'est Théo qui s'inquiétait, pas Daphné).  
Lulu, toujours là pour se mêler des choses qui ne le regardent pas... Que veux-tu !  
Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements qui me vont, comme chaque fois, droit au coeur.  
Et merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XVII.**_

Hermione était installée dans son bureau en compagnie du Mage Dierickx afin de lui exposer un nouvel élément dans l'affaire Wetson. La nièce du couple incriminé venait enfin d'accepter de parler contre eux et les précisions qu'elle apportait dans son témoignage leur paraissaient vraiment accablantes.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle avoue tout ça seulement maintenant, marmonna le Mage, visiblement sceptique.

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'avoue, mais Daphné Greengrass m'a assuré que leur service avait mené une enquête de moralité minutieuse et ça semble fiable, pas de magouilles ou de vengeance quelconque entre elle et eux…

\- J'espère qu'ils sont sûrs d'eux ! Je ne voudrais pas que les Défenseurs des Wetson trouvent une échappatoire lors du procès, ça desservirait totalement cette affaire au lieu de nous aider à les condamner.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque des coups furent frappés à sa porte.

\- Pardon Monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle. Oui ?

\- Salut ! déclara Harry en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Tu sais que tu es en retard ?

\- Désolée, Harry, mais j'étais occupée avec…

\- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas, Hermione ! l'interrompit son patron. Bonjour Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous ?

\- Ah mince, je suis vraiment navré de vous déranger, Mage Dierickx, je ne vous avais pas vu…

\- Aucun souci, voyons, vous pouvez me dérangez quand vous voulez, vous savez ? Vous serez toujours le bienvenu dans mon bureau ! Ou celui d'Hermione, en l'occurrence.

\- Merci, Monsieur, bredouilla Harry, visiblement déstabilisé par l'invitation. Tu ne viens plus déjeuner, alors ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione.

\- Mais si, elle y va ! Vous faites bien de venir la chercher, si je la laissais faire, elle dormirait ici !

\- Mais… et notre témoignage…, protesta la jeune femme.

\- Je suis parfaitement apte à le lire sans votre aide, vous savez ?

Hermione rougit face à la remarque et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque son supérieur la coupa à nouveau.

\- Je plaisantais, voyons, je vais aller déjeuner également ! Vous savez très bien que je retrouve mon épouse tous les mardis midi.

Le Mage Dierickx échangea encore quelques formules de politesse avec Harry avant de quitter le bureau d'Hermione, les laissant seuls.

\- Bon, on y va ? demanda-t-il finalement à son amie.

\- Je prends mes affaires et c'est bon.

.

Hermione et Harry étaient installés dans un petit pub du Londres moldu. Ils aimaient venir ici lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, retrouvant avec plaisir la simplicité d'un service « classique ». De plus, Harry pouvait déjeuner sans être dérangé et c'était un avantage non négligeable.

Ils commandèrent le plat du jour et prirent un apéritif pour patienter.

\- Alors ? Comment se passe la vie à quatre ? demanda Hermione après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre de vin.

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit Harry. Albus dort beaucoup, c'est d'ailleurs parfois limite inquiétant. Jamesy ne dormait jamais plus de deux heures de suite à cet âge, donc on a été pas mal déstabilisés au début, mais au final, vaut mieux que ce soit dans ce sens que dans l'autre.

\- Et ça va, avec Jamesy ? Il n'est pas trop jaloux ?

\- Jaloux, pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident de lui expliquer qu'Albus est encore très fragile et qu'il ne peut pas jouer avec lui. Il ne contrôle pas forcément tous ses gestes, tu comprends ? Donc on craint parfois un peu qu'il lui fasse involontairement du mal, mais bon, on ne veut pas non plus qu'il ait peur de l'approcher.

\- Je comprends… Et Ginny, ça va ? s'enquit Hermione.

Elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de passer chez les Potter depuis que Ginny était rentrée de Ste-Mangouste avec Albus.

\- Je pense, oui, la rassura Harry. Enfin, elle me dit que oui, en tout cas. J'aurais aimé rester à ses côtés plus longtemps pour l'aider mais le congé de paternité est incroyablement court, c'est totalement injuste, d'ailleurs. Je fais ce que je peux pour prendre le relais quand je rentre mais elle passe toutes ses journées seule avec les garçons…

\- Molly ne vient pas l'aider ?

Harry pouffa à la question et attendit que la serveuse dépose leurs assiettes sur leur table avant de répondre.

\- Tu sais comment est ma belle-mère ! reprit-il après avoir pris une bouchée de son plat. Ginny adore sa mère mais Molly peut être vraiment envahissante. Mais vraiment ! Tu te souviens pour James ? Elle est restée une semaine à la maison ! On préfère éviter de prendre le risque que ça se reproduise.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Enfin, si vous voulez que je garde James certains soirs pour souffler un peu, n'hésitez pas !

\- Merci pour la proposition, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ton époux apprécierait…

\- James est mon filleul et je suis autant chez moi que lui dans le manoir, protesta Hermione. Je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation pour faire venir qui que ce soit chez nous !

\- Pardon, pardon ! s'excusa son ami. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à voir Malefoy en nounou !

\- Il est très différent dans l'intimité de ce qu'il montre en public, tu sais ? Il peut être vraiment très attentionné…

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te dis que ce n'est pas le premier qualificatif qui me vient en tête lorsqu'on me parle de lui, même si je dois bien reconnaître qu'il a l'air de te rendre heureuse. Tu sembles vraiment épanouie depuis quelques temps.

Hermione se contenta de sourire en réponse, mangeant son plat en silence. C'était vrai qu'elle était vraiment heureuse ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Drago, tant physiquement que mentalement, son projet de loi avait conquis son supérieur et il lui avait assuré qu'il appuierait ses démarches pour le faire passer… Certes, ses parents lui battaient toujours froid mais sa vie tant personnelle que professionnelle était nettement meilleure que quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Et donc, tu t'es habituée à vivre dans un manoir ? la taquina Harry, interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

\- Étonnamment, oui ! confirma-t-elle en souriant. Certes, Drago a un elfe mais Sakdos a visiblement toujours été très bien traité. Savais-tu qu'Abraxas Malefoy, le grand-père de Drago, n'était pas si suprématiste que ça ?

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui ! J'ai été également très surprise lorsque je l'ai appris. D'après Drago, son grand-père n'a jamais approuvé Voldemort, il se serait même régulièrement disputé avec Lucius à ce sujet.

\- Vraiment ?!

La surprise manifeste d'Harry amusait grandement Hermione mais ne la surprenait pas. Les Malefoy étaient loin de donner une image d'ouverture et de tolérance aux autres.

\- Ça sauterait une génération, alors ? plaisanta son ami.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, Drago t'a épousée, non ? C'est bien la preuve qu'il n'est pas si fermé que ça.

\- En effet, lui accorda Hermione, mais on ne parle pas souvent de l'époque… Poudlard, dirons-nous, on a comme qui dirait choisi de laisser le passé derrière nous…

\- Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais vraiment comment vous en êtes venus à vous marier, tous les deux, mais bon, si tu es heureuse alors je le suis aussi. Enfin bref ! Sinon ta loi, ça avance ?

\- Plutôt bien, oui. Je ne pensais pas que le Mage Dierickx serait si confiant ! Il n'a presque rien retouché. Il trouve mon projet cohérent et modéré, d'après lui, c'est parfait pour commencer à faire évoluer les mentalités.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle !

\- Oh oui ! C'est grâce à Drago, tout ça, tu sais ? S'il ne m'avait pas appuyée auprès du Mage Dierickx, je serais encore au Bureau…

\- Si tu m'avais laissé intervenir ou du moins expliquer ton implication dans la lutte contre Voldemort, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de lui, Hermione.

\- Je sais, Harry, on en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois, mais je veux que le Magenmagot adopte cette loi par conviction et non à cause – ou grâce à – toi ! Ce n'est pas Drago qui va faire voter cette loi, il m'a juste mise sur le chemin du Mage Dierickx.

\- Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas ! Et donc, tu en es où de tes cinquante signataires nécessaires pour soumettre le projet au Magenmagot ?

\- Le Mage Dierickx l'a déjà signé, il m'a dit en avoir parlé à plusieurs collègues et une douzaine se seraient déjà engagés à le faire.

Hermione ne parvint pas à empêcher un sourire de satisfaction d'étirer ses lèvres. A ce rythme, son projet de loi serait soumis au Magenmagot avant la fin de l'année suivante !

La serveuse vint ensuite retirer leurs assiettes et Harry prit un digestif tandis qu'Hermione demanda une mousse au chocolat.

\- Et toi, ça va le boulot ? lui demanda-t-elle entre deux cuillérées de son dessert.

\- Ça va, beaucoup trop de paperasse à gérer depuis que j'ai été promu Directeur-adjoint, mais je ne me plains pas. Le boulot reste sympa et j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire bouger les choses. Nott t'a parlé de l'affaire que nous avions en commun ?

\- Hum… Je ne pense pas, non ?

\- Figure-toi qu'un sorcier s'est amusé à lancer des Promesses Intangibles à d'autres sans leur consentement, les forçant ainsi à pratiquer de la magie noire à sa place !

La main d'Hermione – et la cuillère pleine de mousse qu'elle portait - s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. La jeune femme avait littéralement le souffle coupé.

\- Ah oui ? bredouilla-t-elle finalement.

Harry but une gorgée de son verre et poursuivit ses explications sans remarquer le trouble de son amie.

\- Oui ! Quelle idée tordue, n'est-ce pas ? Et le pire, c'est qu'il encourt une peine vraiment minime vu que l'utilisation d'une Promesse Intangible est à peine considérée comme un délit ! C'est pour ça qu'on collabore avec le Service des usages abusifs de la magie… Si tu veux mon avis, le Magenmagot devrait pénaliser plus fortement l'usage de ce sort ! Là, on se retrouve avec un criminel adepte de magie noire qui va s'en sortir juste parce que la loi est mal faite !

Hermione ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Elle haïssait ce sort du plus profond de son être, en étant elle-même victime, mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Harry. D'autant plus que la situation s'était arrangée avec Drago… Même si elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas tout à fait pardonné cette traitrise.

\- Bref, conclut Harry, Nott est sur le coup, c'est lui qui a écopé de la mission de faire sanctionner l'usage abusif de ce sort de manière plus… dissuasive, dirons-nous. Et pour tout te dire, je crois que le Département des Mystères travaille sur une façon d'annuler une Promesse qui aurait été faite contre la volonté d'un des deux concernés. Enfin bon, ça reste entre nous, hein ? Je t'en parle juste en tant que meilleure amie, mais je ne suis pas censé ébruiter ces recherches !

\- Non, non, je comprends…, bafouilla Hermione, déstabilisée par ces révélations. Enfin, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance !

\- Je sais, oui.

Harry regarda ensuite sa montre et soupira, rappelant à Hermione qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner au Ministère.

.

.

Hermione avait été plutôt distraite durant le reste de la journée, ressassant les révélations faites par Harry. Le Mage Dierickx s'en était rendu compte et l'avait sommée de rentrer chez elle. Le dossier Wetson était trop sensible pour prendre le moindre risque et la distraction d'Hermione risquait de leur faire louper des détails importants pour le jugement de cette affaire.

Non seulement la jeune femme était perturbée par les confidences de son ami sur les actions menées contre l'utilisation de la Promesse Intangible, mais le fait d'avoir été renvoyée chez elle par son supérieur lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur de sa nouvelle fonction.

C'était donc d'humeur particulièrement morose qu'Hermione ouvrit la porte du dressing du manoir pour retirer cape et chaussures.

La tournure qu'avait prise sa relation avec Drago depuis quelques temps lui avait presque fait occulter le fait qu'il l'avait liée à une Promesse Intangible contre son gré. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, elle-même préférant passer outre ces faits, sans doute un peu trop effrayée par ce que ça pourrait impliquer réellement. Elle lui avait pourtant dit, à l'époque, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner et, à présent, elle le laissait abattre ses barrières comme elle n'avait jamais autorisé personne à le faire. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas de perdre autant le contrôle. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse avant de se perdre totalement.

De plus, comme elle l'avait dit à Harry, Drago et elle n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé l'époque « Poudlard » non plus. Son harcèlement était-il une façon de masquer ce qu'il ressentait potentiellement pour elle ? Si c'était bel et bien le cas, ça ne rendait pas les faits excusables pour autant, même si effectivement, ils étaient jeunes et immatures. Elle en avait vraiment souffert, à ce moment-là, et elle ne pouvait pas prétendre aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas grave juste parce que leurs rapports s'étaient nettement améliorés.

Beaucoup de non-dits, de discussions évitées afin de profiter du plaisir simple de se découvrir plus intimement, mais se voiler la face ainsi ne les mènerait nulle part. Il était temps qu'Hermione fasse honneur à sa Maison et ait le courage de se confronter à tout ce qui finirait par poser sérieusement problème entre eux s'ils continuaient à prétendre que leur relation avait toujours été normale. D'autant plus qu'elle risquait de manquer de concentration à son travail si ses soucis personnels continuaient à parasiter ses pensées et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Après tout, si elle avait accepté de soumettre aux exigences de la Promesse imposée par Drago, c'était pour améliorer les conditions de travail et de vie des elfes et ce serait un comble si elle laissait son mariage compromettre ses actions en leur faveur.

Hermione se frotta les yeux d'un geste las et quitta le dressing pour se rendre à la cuisine. Sakdos ferait sans doute la tête, mais elle avait envie de préparer le dîner. Cuisiner l'aidait souvent à se recentrer et elle en avait bien besoin. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ferma la porte le petit serviteur l'attendait déjà.

\- Bonsoir Madame, la salua-t-il, visiblement gêné.

\- Bonsoir Sakdos, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Excusez Sakdos, Madame, mais Monsieur Malefoy est ici depuis un moment et il refuse de partir tant qu'il ne vous aura pas vue.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, étonnée par la nouvelle. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir son beau-père ? Ils s'évitaient d'un accord tacite depuis que Drago avait annoncé leur mariage à ses parents. Certes, ils s'étaient recroisés depuis, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux jusqu'à présent. Elle savait que Drago devait rentrer tard et se demanda brièvement si la venue de Lucius était liée à son absence. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

La jeune femme soupira avec lassitude puis suivit l'elfe qui la mena jusqu'au jardin d'hiver. Lucius Malefoy s'y trouvait, nonchalamment assis sur un fauteuil, comme s'il était chez lui. Sakdos transplana aussitôt, les laissant seuls. Cette idée l'angoissa légèrement mais elle prit sur elle pour tenter de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Granger, l'accueillit-il sans bouger de son siège, mais en affichant clairement un sourire moqueur.

\- Beau-papa, répondit-elle sans sourciller.

La grimace de dégoût qu'il ne put cacher la satisfit au plus haut point. Elle s'était promis il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne se laisserait pas intimider par Lucius Malefoy et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle romprait cette promesse.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? reprit-elle, constatant qu'il ne se décidait pas à parler. Drago ne rentrera pas avant deux bonnes heures, je peux lui dire de vous…

\- Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir, la coupa-t-il, c'est vous. Je pense, Miss Granger, qu'il est temps que vous cessiez cette mascarade.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

\- Ne faites pas l'idiote, ça ne vous va pas. Vous savez tout comme moi que votre histoire avec mon fils ne mènera jamais à rien de bon.

Hermione ne répondit rien, trop surprise d'entendre de la bouche de son beau-père un écho des pensées qui trônaient dans son esprit quelques minutes plus tôt. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement, déterminée à ne pas lui montrer son trouble. C'était avec Drago qu'elle devait mettre les choses à plat et non avec son père.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce qu'il se passe entre Drago et moi vous regarde en quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-elle finalement.

\- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Il en va de notre réputation ! s'emporta-t-il légèrement. Vous pensez réellement que je vais vous laisser mettre fin à des générations de pureté par pur caprice ?! Drago a beau prétendre qu'il s'agit d'un mariage d'amour, nous savons tous que si vous en êtes là aujourd'hui, c'est juste parce que mon père était vieux et malade. La dragoncelle a totalement dérangé son sens de la réalité !

La Clause, bien évidemment. C'était effectivement ce qui était à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Sans la crainte de se retrouver ruiné, Drago ne lui aurait jamais imposé la Promesse et ils n'en seraient pas là. Mais hors de question qu'elle laisse Lucius Malefoy s'immiscer dans son couple ou dans sa vie.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, vous savez ? Les conditions imposées par votre père ont peut-être précipité les choses entre Drago et moi, mais ce que nous ressentons n'en est pas moins sincère.

Hermione se rapprocha de son beau-père en parlant mais resta debout. Le fait qu'il soit assis face à elle lui donnait une position dominante non négligeable, et elle n'allait pas laisser passer cet avantage. D'autant plus que la demande de son beau-père la déstabilisait grandement. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Les Sang-pur ne pouvaient pas divorcer alors à quoi bon lui demander de mettre fin à ça ? Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait fait il y a déjà bien longtemps. Mais ça, évidemment, hors de question qu'elle le lui avoue.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot non plus, vous savez ? reprit Lucius. Je connais votre passé, à tous les deux. Je sais que Drago vous harcelait à l'école, je l'encourageais même à le faire, pour tout vous dire. Vous êtes bien trop intègre pour excuser ce genre d'attitude. Je ne sais pas ce que ce mariage vous apporte, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous avant que mon fils ne prenne connaissance de la Clause. Je l'aurais encouragé à vous épouser sur le champ, sans ça.

\- Je ne comprends plus où vous voulez en venir, M. Malefoy, répondit Hermione. Vous venez pour me demander de mettre fin à ce mariage et juste après, vous me dites que vous l'auriez encouragé à m'épouser si vous aviez eu connaissance de notre relation plus tôt. Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !

\- Je veux le bonheur de mon fils, Miss Granger. Ne prenez pas un air si surpris, voyons ! ajouta-t-il face à la réaction d'Hermione. Je sais que vous avez une image de ma famille assez négative, mais mon épouse et mon fils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Et je sais que Drago vous a épousée uniquement à cause de notre situation financière. J'ai tout fait pour lui épargner cette prise de décision. Il y a encore six mois, mon fils changeait de conquête comme de cape et vous voulez me faire croire en la sincérité de votre histoire alors que vous vous êtes mariés à Vegas à peine un mois après qu'il ait pris connaissance de la situation ?

\- Mais…

\- Ne m'interrompez pas, voulez-vous, je n'ai pas fini. Drago n'était pas prêt à se marier, vous le savez parfaitement. La coïncidence est trop énorme et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Pourquoi Drago vous l'a demandé à vous ? Je l'ignore et je m'en fiche. Le fait est qu'à présent, notre héritage a été débloqué et il est temps que vous mettiez fin à cette farce. Drago mérite de se trouver une femme qui soit réellement à sa hauteur.

\- Vous oubliez un détail, Lucius, même si je souhaitais quitter Drago, ce qui n'est pas le cas, les Sang-pur du Registre ne peuvent pas divorcer.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là ce soir.

\- Alors que me voulez-vous ? Si c'est pour me signifier votre désapprobation face à notre union, soyez assuré que j'en suis déjà plus que consciente. J'ai eu une journée assez rude et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de perdre mon temps en discussions stériles…

\- Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas divorcer mais en tant que… _née-Moldue_ , vous êtes de plus basse extraction que lui, ce qui change absolument tout.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Pour l'instant, leur échange était tendu mais relativement cordial. Cependant, s'il commençait à l'insulter, la jeune femme ne présumait de rien.

\- Ne soyez pas si susceptible ! poursuivit Lucius. Pour une fois, il n'y a aucune insulte dans mes propos. Si je précise vos origines aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous rappeler que même si un Sang-pur du Registre ne peut pas divorcer, il peut toujours répudier son épouse si elle est de plus basse extraction.

Le choc provoqué par cette révélation dû se lire sur le visage d'Hermione car un rictus satisfait ourla les lèvres du doyen Malefoy.

\- Je constate que mon fils ne vous a pas informée de cette petite particularité. Je m'en doutais mais en avoir la confirmation est, je l'avoue, plutôt réjouissant.

Hermione était comme tétanisée. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de la plonger entièrement dans le lac glacé de Poudlard. Sa respiration était erratique et les battements de son cœur irréguliers. N'importe qui lui aurait dit qu'elle avait tort de croire spontanément les paroles de Lucius Malefoy, mais sans trop pouvoir expliquer comment, elle était intimement persuadée qu'il lui disait la vérité. Et donc, qu'une fois de plus, Drago lui avait menti.

Le sourire qu'arborait son beau-père gagna tous les traits de son visage et Hermione sentit une bouffée de haine gonfler dans son cœur. Haine envers lui, si ostensiblement enchanté par l'effet provoqué par sa confidence, mais aussi haine envers Drago qui venait, cette fois encore, de tout gâcher. A moins que… Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant ? Il venait tout juste de parvenir à gagner sa confiance et semblait tenir sincèrement à elle. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de tout foutre en l'air…

\- Si vous vous demandez s'il était au courant, la réponse est oui, reprit Lucius, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Je l'en ai moi-même personnellement informé, vous vous en doutez. Il m'a affirmé que votre mariage était une union d'amour, mais je connais mon fils et je sais comment il fonctionne. Je sais aussi comment les personnes comme vous fonctionnent. La rigueur morale est peut-être une vertu pour certains, mais je trouve personnellement que ça vous rend juste particulièrement prévisibles. Je suis donc intimement persuadé que cette information ne vous laissera pas, vous, indifférente.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être totalement pétrifiée. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il mentait, que Drago ne lui aurait jamais caché une telle chose, conscient qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas une nouvelle trahison de sa part. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils s'aimaient, même si elle ne s'était encore jamais vraiment posé la question, et que ça ne changeait absolument rien entre eux. Elle aurait voulu crier, lui dire d'accepter leur couple et de les laisser vivre leur histoire tranquillement, sans interférer. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Lucius n'ajouta pas le moindre mot, se contentant de se relever avec un certain flegme aristocratique, avant de quitter la pièce sans lui accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire.

Une fois seule, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol en tremblant, totalement hagarde. Elle qui était déjà déstabilisée en rentrant chez elle était à présent totalement perdue. Comment Drago avait-il pu lui cacher une telle information ? Avait-il toujours été au courant ? Était-ce un fait connu chez les Sang-Pur ? Théo et Daphné lui avaient-ils menti également ? Et Blaise ?

Tous étaient présents lorsqu'ils avaient signé leur contrat de mariage. Tous avaient semblé désolés pour elle quand ils lui avaient appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas divorcer. Daphné était son amie, elle ne lui aurait pas caché ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et Drago ? Il disait l'aimer et regretter de lui avoir imposé une Promesse Intangible, mais pourquoi lui cacher un fait si capital ? Comment pourrait-elle encore croire en sa sincérité alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la manipuler depuis le début de leur histoire ?

Hermione n'avait pas les réponses à ces questions, seul Drago les avait, mais à ce moment précis, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à les entendre. Elle laissa donc sa tête retomber doucement sur le mur contre lequel elle était appuyée et commença à se concentrer pour reprendre possession de ses moyens. Elle ne devrait pas flancher face à lui quand il rentrerait enfin.

* * *

.

* * *

Comment ça, j'abuse et j'aurais pu les laisser tranquilles plus de deux chapitres ?!

Non, je ne suis pas une vilaine auteure, non mais !

Y a un **(s)** à **Fichu(s) Malefoy** , c'est pas pour rien ! On avait déjà **Abraxas** avec sa Clause, **Drago** avec sa Promesse, bah voilà **Lucius** avec sa Répudiation (ou sa Révélation ?).

Comme je l'ai dit juste au-dessus, quelques personnes l'avaient vraiment pressenti, ce retournement de situation. Bravo à vous !

A présent, je l'avoue, **j'ai très très très très hâte de lire vos avis/ressentis/impressions/théories pour la suite face à tout ça !**

 **Next week** , nous retrouverons **Drago** , bien évidemment.

Si vous aviez trouvé leur discussion un peu trop légère, bah vous voilà rassuré-e-s, d'autres vont se révéler indispensable pour la suite, mdr

(je ne suis pas sadique, je proteste).

 **Coeurs sur vous et à bientôt !**


	19. Article XVIII

Hello !

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu envie de publier aujourd'hui. Certes, j'aurais pu vous (me) trouver des excuses mais non, j'en avais surtout envie ^^

Ou ptet que j'avais hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite, allez savoir !

Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus pour l'instant, je pense que vous avez très envie de lire la confrontation avec Drago !  
Mais je voulais quand même vous remercier de tout mon coeur pour tous vos retours. Je le dis à chaque fois mais je trouve ça juste surréaliste. Vous êtes une vraie motivation !

Bonne lecture à vous et rdv juste en dessous ;)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Nanayoukai :** Tu vois, finalement tu auras attendu un poil moins, ah ah. Et je ne suis pas totalement sadique... Enfin peut-être ^^ Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Coucou !  
Eh oui, le procès Wetson avance doucement mais sûrement. Ravie que la discussion avec Harry t'ai plu. Cependant, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il découvre que Drago y a soumis Hermione. Enfin, pas comme ça en tout cas. L'affaire sur laquelle il est et pour laquelle ils ont sollicité le service où travaille Théo n'a rien à voir avec tout ça...  
Ginny est fatiguée, oui, mais c'est logique avec un nouveau né... D'autant plus quand y a un aîné guère plus âgé.  
Hermione ne peut toujours pas divorcer de Drago. Lui pourrait la répudier à cause de ses origines mais elle ne pourrait rien faire. C'est une nuance capitale. Dans le même genre, Ginny pourrait répudier Harry sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. Et non, Lucius ne lâche pas l'affaire ;)  
Je répète, car tu le dis plusieurs fois, mais il n'est pas question de divorce mais de répudiation. Juste Drago qui peut mettre fin, par une décision totalement arbitraire et unilatérale, à leur mariage (ou pas, mais seul lui peut décider).  
Ravie que tu aimes toujours mon histoire en tout cas et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Dramione love :** Merci !

 **Leniewolf :** Quel maladroit, en effet, ça résume plutôt bien leur situation, ah ah. Enfin, ça a quand même des conséquences assez lourdes sur la vie de cette pauvre Hermione :/ Mais oui, s'il lui avait parlé directement, on en serait pas là (et je n'aurais pas d'histoire à raconter, mdr). Merci pour ta review !

 **Lucie34 :** Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours ! Je trouve ça normal de vous répondre si vous prenez la peine de me laisser un retour ! C'est une vraie motivation et c'est très formateur que de savoir ce que vous en pensez donc voilà... Je pense en effet, sans divulgâcher la suite, qu'une confrontation entre Drago et Hermione est plutôt inévitable à ce stade ;)  
Merci pour ta review !

 **Hermione04 :** Malheureusement, une des clauses de leur contrat de mariage leur interdit de parler de la situation à qui que ce soit (à part Blaise et les Nott qui étaient présents à la signature). Donc ça limite les possibilités pour que ses proches (dont Harry) l'apprennent. Une confrontation entre Drago et Hermione est effectivement inévitable à ce stade de l'histoire. Comme elle aura lieu dans le chapitre du jour, je n'en dirai pas plus. Je ne développerai évidemment pas les conséquences des derniers événements non plus mais j'aime tes idées. Certaines sont plus proches de ce que j'ai prévu que d'autres (je ne dirai bien évidemment pas lesquelles, ah ah).  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XVIII.**_

Drago était installé sur le sofa de cuir gris de son bureau en compagnie de Théo. Sa journée avait été longue et son dernier nouveau client venait tout juste de partir. C'était un collègue et ami de Théo, ce qui expliquait la présence de ce dernier.

\- Tu as vraiment été sympa avec le taux que tu as proposé à Rajan, merci ! déclara Théo avant de boire une gorgée du bourbon que Drago venait de leur servir.

\- Bah, esquiva ce dernier d'un geste de la main. Tu es l'un de ses amis, ce qui présume de son sérieux. Et puis, mon but n'est pas de ruiner les autres, hein.

\- Tu t'enrichis quand même sur leur dos.

\- Certes, mais toujours de manière raisonnable !

Théo lui retourna un petit sourire amusé mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire. Drago but à son tour une gorgée du liquide ambré et soupira légèrement en étendant ses jambes.

\- Fatigué ? s'enquit Théo.

\- Un peu, oui. Les journées sont longues et les nuits sont courtes en ce moment…

\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui. Tu comptes m'en parler toi-même ou tu vas me forcer à faire le curieux ?

\- J'avoue que c'est amusant de te sentir trépigner d'impatience, admit Drago, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Sa relation avec Hermione avait évolué deux bonnes semaines auparavant, mais Drago n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler avec son ami. Il fallait dire aussi que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis, et il ne se voyait pas du tout aborder ce sujet avec Hermione et Daphné à leurs côtés.

\- Alors, tout va bien entre vous ? lui demanda finalement Théo.

\- Au-delà de toutes mes espérances, oui. Je crois que je ne réalise tout simplement pas. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle depuis deux semaines, c'est plutôt déstabilisant, d'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- On te l'a dit, avec Daphné, de lui parler dès le départ. Si tu nous avais écoutés, tu vivrais ça depuis bien plus longtemps.

Drago prit le temps de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bourbon avant de répondre.

\- En fait, je ne crois pas. Comme je le lui ai dit, ce que je ressens pour elle n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a pu passer outre, mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne réalises pas, en fait, mais Hermione est une personne très rationnelle, ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça.

\- Elle est surtout particulièrement sensible, à vrai dire. Elle prend très souvent sur elle pour cacher ce qu'elle ressent vraiment. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte, depuis que je suis amené à la côtoyer tous les jours. Elle essaye de tout porter sur ses épaules, mais elle ne peut pas tout gérer de front sans aucune aide…

\- Voyez-vous ça, commenta Théo, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es raide dingue d'elle, c'est incroyable ! Au départ, je pensais que tu étais juste attiré par l'interdit qu'elle représentait, un béguin, sans aucun doute, mais tu es sincèrement amoureux, en fait.

Drago préféra ne pas répondre et se leva pour remplir à nouveau leurs verres, tournant ainsi le dos à son ami. Il s'était effectivement admis à lui-même qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione il y a plusieurs semaines de cela et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si facile entre eux. Ils s'étaient tiré dans les pattes pendant tant d'années qu'il avait toujours cru qu'ils ne pourraient jamais dépasser leur passif, mais à présent, il ne pouvait que reconnaître son erreur. Il avait même parfois l'impression que sans leur animosité antérieure, leur relation ne serait jamais aussi intense que ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

\- En tout cas, tu as eu de la chance avec ton sort d'abruti, reprit Théo quand Drago vint se rasseoir à ses côtés.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Figure-toi que le Bureau des Aurors a demandé à notre service de faire interdire l'usage abusif la Promesse Intangible.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Drago, clairement surpris.

\- Sérieusement, oui. Je n'ai pas le droit de te communiquer les détails du pourquoi ni du comment mais les faits sont là. Rajan et moi travaillons justement là-dessus. Les sanctions dépendront des conditions de la Promesse, mais clairement, l'imposer à quelqu'un sans son consentement vaudra d'office un petit séjour à Azkaban.

Drago reposa doucement son verre, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à cette révélation. C'était très déroutant de réaliser que ce qu'il avait fait allait prochainement être passible d'emprisonnement. Certes, il n'y avait plus de Détraqueurs à Azkaban, mais la prison n'était pas devenue un lieu de villégiature pour autant. Était-ce cependant trop cher payé ? Il ne le pensait pas. Après tout, si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait retourné tout le Ministère pour se défaire de cette contrainte. Le fait qu'Hermione se soit résignée si facilement le faisait se sentir d'autant plus méprisable.

Drago réalisa alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé des implications psychologiques que son sort avait eu sur eux et qu'ils ne pourraient pas occulter ça indéfiniment s'ils voulaient que leur histoire fonctionne. Leur passé les avait peut-être menés à leur situation actuelle, mais ils ne pouvaient pour autant décemment pas faire comme si leur relation avait toujours été normale.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de non-dits entre eux et ça allait finir par leur éclater en pleine face un jour ou l'autre s'ils ne réglaient pas ça dès maintenant.

Il repensa alors aux paroles de son père, lorsqu'il était venu le voir pour lui apprendre qu'il pouvait répudier Hermione. Il s'était convaincu que ça ne servait à rien de lui en parler, leur relation n'étant plus aujourd'hui ce qu'elle était au début de leur mariage, mais à présent, il doutait sincèrement de la pertinence de lui cacher une telle chose.

Il avait peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle lui demande de lui rendre sa liberté, mais après tout, ils étaient de toute façon toujours liés par la Promesse, la loi d'Hermione n'ayant toujours pas été votée. Ainsi, il aurait amplement le temps de la convaincre de sa sincérité et du fait qu'ils étaient tout simplement bien ensemble, si elle lui demandait de la répudier.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Théo, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Au fait qu'il va falloir que je parle à Hermione très bientôt, admit Drago, sans entrer dans les détails pour autant.

\- La loi ne sera pas rétroactive, hein, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça et, pour tout te dire, je trouve ça bien que vous fassiez interdire l'usage de ce sort. Ça aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, ça éviterait à des trous du cul de mon genre de faire n'importe quoi.

\- Au moins, tu es lucide, c'est toujours ça de pris, conclut Théo.

.

Drago referma la porte du dressing, chaussures d'intérieur aux pieds, puis appela Sakdos afin de lui demander s'il savait où trouver Hermione. Il ressentait un besoin pressant de la voir, mais n'avait pas envie de parcourir tout le manoir pour la trouver. Le petit serviteur lui confia que Madame Hermione se trouvait dans le jardin d'hiver, mais la mine soucieuse qu'il arborait en lui répondant l'alarma. Il s'y rendit aussitôt, laissant l'elfe derrière lui.

Drago ouvrit la porte vitrée menant à la véranda et fut surpris de trouver la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il alluma les lampes d'un coup de baguette et son regard se perdit dans les nombreuses plantes qui ornementaient la pièce. Il constata rapidement que personne n'était installé dans leurs fauteuils en rotin et lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire demi-tour, prêt à aller réprimander Sakdos pour sa fausse information, il remarqua qu'Hermione était bien présente, simplement assise sur le sol derrière lui.

\- Salut,dit-elle platement, en plongeant son regard noisette dans le sien.

Drago sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son échine et ne put réprimer un frisson. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Que fais-tu assise ici, toute seule, dans le noir ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules, son regard toujours ancré dans le sien.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas passé une bonne journée ? insista-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Enfin, j'ai connu mieux. Le déjeuner avec Harry était sympa mais plutôt déroutant, pour tout te dire. Résultat, le Mage Dierickx m'a forcée à rentrer plus tôt, me reprochant ma distraction.

\- Mince ! Je suis désolé pour toi, déclara Drago en s'asseyant pour prendre une de ses mains entre les siennes. Qu'a bien pu te dire Potter pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?! Rien de grave, j'espère !

\- Rien de grave, non. On pourrait même dire que la conversation était plutôt banale. Il m'a juste rappelé certaines choses pas forcément… agréables, si on peut dire. C'était tout à fait involontaire, mais bon, le résultat est là. Mais ça, ce n'était pas encore bien grave…

Drago n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot, appréhendant la suite. Il sentait le froid du sol s'immiscer dans chaque fibre de son être, augmentant son sentiment de malaise.

\- Figure-toi que ton père m'attendait, à mon retour, poursuivit Hermione. Je te laisse deviner ce qu'il me voulait. Je suis persuadée que tu vas trouver du premier coup.

Le regard perçant qu'elle lui lança alors le statufia sur place. Drago cessa immédiatement les caresses que son pouce effectuait sur la main de son épouse qu'il tenait entre les siennes. Son père était venu parler à Hermione en son absence et depuis, elle était comme prostrée sur le sol de leur jardin d'hiver ? Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Ce salopard lui avait parlé de la Répudiation.

\- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer..., bredouilla-t-il, sentant la panique le gagner.

\- Ainsi, tu ne tentes même pas de le nier ? le coupa-t-elle, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres, dégageant sa main d'entre les siennes. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait prévenu, remarque. J'avais l'infime espoir qu'il m'ait menti… Après tout, pourquoi m'aurais-tu caché une chose pareille ? Mais au final, je ne suis même pas surprise.

\- Hermione, je te jure que j'allais t'en parler ! Il m'a prévenu i peine une dizaine de jours, je ne savais pas comment gérer ça !

\- Il n'y avait pas à « gérer ça », comme tu dis, il fallait juste m'en parler, Drago. Tu crois quoi ? Que je t'aurais forcé à me répudier sur le champ ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien…, se confessa-t-il. Notre relation venait tout juste de basculer, je pense que j'ai juste eu peur.

\- Peur… Tu es conscient que tu m'as sorti le même argument lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais soumise à une Promesse Intangible contre mon gré ?

\- Je sais, oui, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Je suis censée te laisser contrôler ma vie et mes choix juste parce que tu as peur ? Mais tu as toujours eu peur, Drago, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui te définit le mieux.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être un fichu Gryffondor, s'emporta-t-il légèrement, en se relevant.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, lui répondit-elle, toujours assise sur le sol mais le regard levé vers lui. Je connais bien ce sentiment, certainement plus que ce que tu peux concevoir. Être répartis à Gryffondor ne veut absolument pas dire que nous ne connaissons pas la peur, loin de là. Le problème n'est pas cette peur, Drago, mais le fait que tu la laisses diriger tes choix, occultant par la même occasion toute trace de bon sens.

\- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, plaida-t-il, se mettant à nouveau à sa hauteur, radouci et légèrement tremblant.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu regrettes ? Mais je le sais déjà, Drago. Bien sûr que je le sais, j'ai appris à te connaître depuis que je vis ici. Je ne peux cependant plus laisser ta peur et tes regrets diriger ma vie. J'avais réussi à te pardonner et à te faire confiance, tu sais ? Merlin sait à quel point tu étais parvenu à abattre les barrières que j'ai érigées autour de moi depuis que Ron m'a trompée... Et c'est bien là le problème. Je ne peux pas renoncer à mes valeurs ni à mes principes pour toi, et si je te pardonne cet énième mensonge, j'ai peur de me perdre irrémédiablement.

Drago était tout simplement paralysé par la peur. Il était là, accroupi face à elle, conscient que leur relation basculait à nouveau et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il la sentait s'éloigner de lui et ignorait totalement comment la retenir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, plus maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin rapprochés. Pas à présent qu'il était enfin heureux. Il était prêt à tout pour elle, pour la garder près de lui, proches comme ils l'étaient encore le matin-même, à leur réveil.

Elle avait raison, il aurait dû lui en parler immédiatement. Il aurait dû lui faire confiance et ne pas laisser cette fichue trouille lui faire prendre, une fois de plus, une décision plus qu'hasardeuse. Évidemment qu'il en était conscient. Il était même déterminé, à peine une heure plus tôt, à lui en parler enfin. Mais une fois de plus, le temps jouait contre lui. Il avait lancé la Promesse un peu trop tôt et à présent, sa confession venait tout simplement un peu trop tard. Il aurait payé cher pour mettre la main sur un retourneur de temps…

\- Hermione, je te promets que j'allais t'en parler, c'est pour ça que je te cherchais ce soir, à peine rentré. En parlant avec Théo, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de non-dits entre nous et que ça ne pouvait pas perdurer ainsi. Je te promets que je ne pense qu'à ton bien…

\- C'est faux, Drago, l'interrompit-elle. Et tu le sais parfaitement. Tous les choix que tu as faits depuis le début de cette histoire n'ont été que pour te protéger, toi. Après l'affaire avec Ioana, j'ai sincèrement cru que tu avais mes intérêts à cœur, que tu te souciais de moi, mais force est de constater que je me suis totalement fourvoyée. Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi et ça ne changera pas.

Impuissant, Drago la regarda se relever. Il mourrait d'envie de se raccrocher à elle pour l'empêcher de le laisser, mais une petite voix lui fit remarquer que ça ne ferait que confirmer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle avait visiblement besoin de temps et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le lui accorder.

Hermione ne prononça pas le moindre mot supplémentaire et Drago ne put que la regarder, anéanti par sa propre lâcheté, transplaner hors de chez eux.

.

Drago se trouvait toujours dans le jardin d'hiver, assis sur le sol. Il aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps au juste Hermione était partie, il était tout juste conscient du vide qui avait pris possession de lui.

Il pouvait voir à travers la baie vitrée que les étoiles étaient sorties et que la nuit était claire. Pas un seul nuage ne parsemait le ciel, faisant écho à son propre sentiment de néant.

Une fois de plus, il avait tout gâché. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé de cette histoire de répudiation directement ? C'était pourtant évident que son père n'en resterait pas là, surtout pas après la façon dont il l'avait chassé de chez lui.

Il ressentit aussitôt une bouffée de haine envers son géniteur. Ce fichu Lucius était donc incapable de rester à sa place et de le laisser vivre sa vie ?! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mêle sans cesse de ses affaires ?! Il gâchait toujours tout, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement à lui qu'il faisait du mal. Elle souffrait, il l'avait clairement lu dans ses yeux. Et une fois de plus, il en était responsable. Savoir qu'elle souffrait par sa faute le sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle son départ l'avait plongé.

Il devait retrouver Hermione pour essayer de rattraper le coup. Il ne devait pas la laisser ressasser ça toute seule. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses pieds et il inspira lentement afin de recouvrer son calme. Il devait réfléchir. Il faisait nuit, elle ne pouvait pas être allée bien loin.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur ses pantoufles, Drago réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait même pas de chaussures lorsqu'elle était partie et se releva vivement, déterminé à aller la chercher. Il attira à lui une paire de chaussures d'un coup de baguette, fit l'échange avec ce qu'il portait, puis transplana aussitôt devant chez Théo et Daphné. Ils étaient en novembre, elle n'était pas équipée pour affronter le froid, il n'y avait pas quinze endroits où elle avait pu trouver refuge.

\- Drago ?! s'exclama Daphné en lui ouvrant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure-là ? Tu n'as même pas de cape !

\- Je viens voir Hermione, expliqua-t-il en pénétrant dans la maison de ses amis.

\- Hermione ?! Mais enfin, elle n'est pas ici...

\- C'est sérieux, Daphné, je sais que j'ai encore foiré, mais je dois absolument lui parler.

\- Je t'assure Drago qu'elle n'est pas là, insista Daphné en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fichu ?!

\- …

\- Drago ! gronda-t-elle, cette fois clairement inquiète.

\- Je… mon père m'a prévenu qu'une ancienne loi permettait à un Sang-pur de répudier sa femme si elle n'était pas elle-même Sang-pur…

\- Oh, par Salazar, le coupa-t-elle. Laisse-moi deviner… Tu ne lui en as pas parlé mais elle l'a appris quand même, c'est ça ?

La tête que fit Drago dû être suffisamment éloquente car Daphné poussa un cri de frustration avant de lui donner plusieurs coups de poing sur l'épaule.

\- Aïe ! s'écria Drago en s'éloignant, d'elle, une main apaisante sur son bras. Je sais que j'ai foiré, ça va ? Je viens de te le dire, donc pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur moi !

\- Tu es un tel... abruti ! Tu n'apprendras donc jamais rien de tes erreurs ?!

\- C'est bon, je te dis ! Je ne suis pas là pour que tu me fasses la morale, je suis là pour la retrouver. Et si Hermione n'est pas ici, je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'attarder.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?! lui demanda Daphné. Aller chez les Potter ? Retourner Londres pour voir si tu la trouves ?

\- Elle ne peut pas être bien loin, elle n'avait même pas de chaussures lorsqu'elle est partie… Et si je dois aller chez Potter pour la retrouver, j'irai.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de faire face aux amis de sa femme, mais il devait vraiment la retrouver et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait.

\- Bouge pas, soupira Daphné au bout d'un moment, je vais mener l'enquête. Reste ici, je reviens.

Daphné le laissa planté dans le hall d'entrée pour se diriger dans son salon. Alors que Drago entendait le ronflement caractéristique provoqué par l'ajout de poudre de cheminette dans des flammes, il se demanda où était passé Théo.

Ils s'étaient séparés quelques temps plus tôt et il avait cru, visiblement à tort, qu'il était directement rentré chez lui. Il n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de s'attarder sur les raisons de l'absence de son meilleur ami car Daphné revint quelques instants plus tard, songeuse.

\- Elle n'est pas chez eux. J'ai fait croire à Ginny que je la cherchais pour un truc du boulot et qu'elle n'était pas chez vous, mais ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'Harry a mangé avec elle ce midi.

Merde. Si elle n'était pas ici ni chez les Potter, où avait-elle bien pu trouver refuge ?!

\- Tu es allé voir à son appartement ? demanda Daphné, faisant écho à ses pensées.

\- Ah non, j'avais totalement zappé ça… C'est vrai qu'elle l'a gardé ! Merci pour l'idée, je vais voir de ce pas.

\- Tiens moi au courant, je suis inquiète également, à présent. Je demanderai aussi à Théo s'il n'a pas une idée quand il rentrera.

\- Il est où, d'ailleurs ? demanda Drago, curieux malgré la situation.

\- Chez sa mère, elle a encore perdu sa baguette…

\- Oh, ok.

La santé de la mère de Théo était toujours un sujet un peu délicat entre eux. Elle vivait seule depuis que Nott Sénior était emprisonné à Azkaban, ayant pris une peine de réclusion de quinze ans à la fin de la guerre, et avait un peu tendance à perdre la tête. Malgré les conseils de ses médicomages, elle refusait d'être prise en charge par des professionnels et Théo allait donc régulièrement l'aider quand la situation l'exigeait. Drago était cependant parfaitement conscient que son ami cherchait une solution pour aider sa mère sur le long terme, n'étant lui-même pas spécialement apte à répondre à ses besoins de plus en plus fréquents et spécifiques.

\- Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laisser..., déclara finalement Drago, l'urgence de retrouver Hermione se faisant à nouveau ressentir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a l'habitude. File, et tiens moi au courant !

\- Promis. Merci, Daph'.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Drago sortit de la maison de ses amis et transplana devant l'ancien appartement d'Hermione. Il frappa longuement à la porte avant de se résigner à lancer un _Hominum Revelio_. Le sort fut malheureusement catégorique : s'il lui indiqua la présence de voisins dans l'immeuble, l'appartement d'Hermione, lui, était vide.

Drago laissa lourdement retomber sa tête contre la porte en bois, se maudissant une fois de plus pour sa mauvaise décision. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche toujours tout ? Objectivement, il ne lui avait même pas menti, il avait juste omis de partager avec elle une information. Et encore, il avait prévu de lui en parler, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait escompté garder le secret à vie. Mais combiné à ses erreurs passées, il était conscient que celle-ci, elle ne la lui pardonnerait pas. Pas s'il ne la retrouvait pas pour tenter, une fois de plus, de s'expliquer.

Il aurait préféré que son père ne lui en parle pas, ainsi, elle n'aurait pas pu lui reprocher d'avoir gardé l'information pour lui. Pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils incapables de rester à leur place ?! Il avait vingt-cinq ans à présent, était adulte, marié et seul héritier de la fortune familiale. Il était plus que temps qu'ils coupent le cordon et le laissent vivre sa vie.

Drago transplana à nouveau et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard devant le Manoir Malefoy principal. A défaut de retrouver son épouse ce soir, il pouvait toujours recadrer son père.

Il remonta l'allée d'un pas vif, indifférent à la beauté des arbustes recouverts de givre, et frappa à la double porte massive avec virulence. Peu lui importait l'heure qu'il était, il était à bout de nerfs et avait besoin de se décharger.

\- Monsieur Drago ?! s'exclama Bloody de sa voix fluette en ouvrant la porte. Mais que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci ? Bloody espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave !

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il contourna vivement l'elfe de sa mère et se rua vers le bureau de son père. Il connaissait ses habitudes par cœur et était sûr de l'y trouver à cette heure.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne d'un coup de baguette et avança d'un pas beaucoup trop lent pour la tension qu'il ressentait jusqu'au bureau de bois sombre derrière lequel était installé son père.

\- Drago ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure-ci ?!

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Père, tu sais pertinemment ce que je fiche ici, comme tu le dis si bien.

\- J'en conclus donc que Miss Granger t'a parlé de notre petite conversation.

\- Arrête de l'appeler ainsi, gronda-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur le meuble qui le séparait de son père. Je sais très bien que tu n'approuves pas mon choix mais Hermione est mon épouse, que ça te plaise ou non.

\- Vu sa réaction face à ma petite révélation, je doute qu'elle le reste encore bien longtemps.

Drago était fou de rage et avait beaucoup de difficultés à prendre sur lui pour s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Tu oublies juste un petit détail, Père, moi seul peux la répudier, et ce n'est absolument pas dans mes intentions.

Bien évidemment, il ferait ce qu'elle lui demanderait. Il l'aimait et n'avait absolument pas envie que leur histoire se termine, mais si une fois la Promesse tenue, elle voulait recouvrer sa liberté, il la lui accorderait. Clairement à contrecœur, mais il le ferait sans hésiter. Il avait assez joué avec elle. Cependant, il n'allait pas le reconnaître devant son père. Croire que ses petites magouilles étaient au final totalement inutiles ne ferait de mal à personne, bien au contraire.

\- A présent, reprit Drago, écoute-moi bien car je ne me répéterai pas. Je sais que le langage que je vais utiliser va particulièrement te parler, c'est un de ceux que tu maîtrises le mieux. _Je_ suis l'héritier de la fortune familiale. A présent, _je_ suis celui qui alimente ton coffre. _Je_ suis celui qui te permet de vivre ici, dans le confort auquel tu es habitué. Si tu souhaites garder ces privilèges et ton train de vie, cesse de t'immiscer dans _ma_ vie. A la prochaine intervention préjudiciable de ta part, tu risques de perdre énormément de _vocabulaire_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu n'oserais pas me couper les vivres ! s'exclama Lucius, plus pâle que jamais.

\- Reste tranquille et nous n'aurons pas à vérifier ce dont je suis capable ou pas.

\- Et ta mère…

\- Ne mêle pas Mère à nos histoires ! Elle a accepté mon choix, tu ferais bien d'en prendre exemple.

Sur ces derniers mots, Drago quitta la pièce, laissant Lucius assimiler sa menace. Il aurait dû mettre les choses au point depuis bien longtemps. Il savait pertinemment que son père n'accepterait pas Hermione. Lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance de la Clause, il avait dû se dire que Drago se contenterait d'épouser en secret une née-Moldue quelconque, leur permettant ainsi de débloquer l'héritage laissé par Abraxas. Une petite greluche insipide et manipulable qu'il aurait pu écarter d'un claquement de doigts.

Mais Drago lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied en leur présentant Hermione. Épouser celle qui avait activement contribué à la chute de son précieux Maître avait dû être une nouvelle dure à avaler et il n'aurait jamais dû sous-estimer le ressentiment qui en découlerait. A présent, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'assumer les conséquences de sa décision, celles-ci étant beaucoup plus nombreuses que ce qu'il avait cru de prime abord.

La situation étant enfin éclaircie avec son père, il lui restait à obtenir le pardon d'Hermione, une fois de plus. Mais pour ça, il faudrait d'abord qu'il la retrouve…

* * *

.

* * *

 **Vous pensiez sérieusement que j'allais laisser Drago s'en tirer si facilement avec cette histoire de mariage forcé ? Rien n'excuse ce qu'il a fait, pas même l'amour qu'il peut lui porter.**  
De trop nombreuses femmes à travers le monde sont encore contraintes d'épouser des personnes qu'elles n'ont pas choisies. Évidemment, ici la situation n'est pas aussi dramatique, Hermione aurait pu refuser de se soumettre à la Promesse, mais ce n'est aucunement une raison pour que je minimise les actes égoïstes de Drago avec quelques mots doux.  
Et je vous rappelle que j'ai associé la catégorie " **Drame** " à cette histoire. Attention, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de Happy end, hein ! Juste que la situation ne se réglera pas avec quelques déclarations d'amour.  
Les choses avaient évolué bien trop rapidement entre eux, il restait beaucoup trop de non-dits pour que je les laisse réellement tranquilles.  
On va donc à présent pouvoir s'atteler à ça.  
Mais pour ça, **il va falloir retrouver Hermione** ! Où est-elle, d'après vous ?

Vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre, en tout cas, vu qu'il sera de son point de vue.

En attendant, **j'ai plus que hâte de lire vos retours face à ce chapitre**. Je sais que j'ai pas été sympa niveau timing pour Drago, mdr. Juste au moment où il veut mettre les choses à plat avec elle, bim, c'est trop tard. Limite, s'il n'avait pas traîné au boulot avec Théo, il aurait pu rentrer à temps, ah ah. Je suis peut-être une auteure sadique quand même, en fait ^^

Et pour celles (et ceux ?) qui se demandaient s'il allait finir à **Azkaban** à cause de la future loi sanctionnant la PI, eh bien la réponse est non. Théo le lui a dit, ce ne sera pas applicable de manière rétroactive (vous imaginez le bordel si on devait appliquer toutes les nouvelles lois à des infractions passées ?!)

Enfin voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça et **à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Cœurs sur vous !**


	20. Article XIX

Bonjour à vous !

Va falloir que je me recentre pour mon blabla du jour, ah ah. **J'ai fini d'écrire le 27 hier** et faut pas que j'oublie où vous en êtes pour éviter de divulgâcher la suite.

Les retours pour le chapitre précédent ont été tout simplement surréalistes ! Je sais que je le dis à chaque fois, mais je ne réalise pas l'ampleur que prend cette histoire qui, pour moi, n'a rien de très original. Je ne m'en plains pas, hein, loin de là, mais quand même. Faudrait pas croire que je suis en mode blasée "j'espère bien qu'ils aiment, non mais". Ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Donc **merci un million de fois,** encore.

Je suis aussi extrêmement ravie et rassurée que vous compreniez, quasiment à l'unanimité, **la réaction d'Hermione.** J'avais peur que vous trouviez sa réaction exagérée et je suis contente de voir qu'il n'en est rien, bien au contraire. Vous êtes même plutôt ravi-e-s qu'elle ne se soit pas laissée amadouée par ses belles paroles. Merci !

Vous m'avez beaucoup amusée quant à vos suppositions concernant **l'endroit où se trouve Hermione**. J'ai eu : Blaise, Ron, ses parents, le Terrier, Poudlard, le Ministère et même Luna, mdr. Le suspense ne sera pas long, je vous rassure ;)

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je souhaiterais quand même vous dire que **j'ai publié un OS** , la semaine dernière, intitulé **"Just be"**. N'hésitez pas à aller le lire (y a des Dramioneries dedans ;) ).

Bisous et rdv plus bas pour le petit debrief habituel !

* * *

 **RARA :  
**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **lucie34 : J** e suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant. Et non, elle ne pouvait pas passer outre ses mensonges... Y a eu une accalmie dans leur relation, mais y a des choses sur lesquelles on ne peut pas transiger. Pour répondre à ta question (sans y répondre, mdr), on verra encore Lulu, oui ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **L :** Ravie que tu aimes, merci beaucoup !

 **Princesse Asma :** Hello ! On suara vite où elle se trouve, ne t'inquiète pas ! Désolée de ne pas avoir publié hier, j'y ai pensé, mais j'ai déjà publié le dernier chapitre d'une autre fic, pas trop de dispersion ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Hermione04 :** Mystère, la réponse : aujourd'hui :)

 **Plume pourpre :** Je tiens, une fois de plus, à te remercier de ta confiance et d'avoir poursuivi ta lecture malgré tes doutes légitimes sur le message que je comptais faire passer à un moment donné. Tu ne l'as pas formulé ainsi, mais j'aurais tellement été déçue, moi aussi, si elle avait su passer outre leurs débuts difficiles si rapidement. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

 **Nienna3478 :** Hello ! Je suis ravie de lire que tu aimes mon histoire et mon style. Ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir ! Pour ce qui est de les laisser tranquilles, fais gaffe à ce que tu souhaites, je pars du principe que pour être vraiment heureux, il faut d'abord l'être avec soi avant d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, mdr (mais t'inquiète, en vrai, je finis toujours par être gentille :p ). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Lue chou :** Coucou ! Ah bah Lucius, quoi... y a un S à Fichu(s) Malefoy, ah ah. Drago n'écoute jamais rien, c'est clair ! S'il nous avait écouté dès le départ bah... on n'aurait pas d'histoire, mdr. Pour ce qui est de l'endroit où s'est réfugiée Hermione, n'oublie pas qu'une clause de son contrat de mariage l'empêche de parler de la situation ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

 **Ange31 :** Eh oui, à la croisée des mondes restera mon premier amour en fantasy :)  
Je suis ravie de lire que tu aimes mes histoires, même si c'est ton premier commentaire sur l'une d'elles ! Pourquoi ne pas oser ? Je ne mords pas. Mais je peux comprendre, donc je vais me contenter de savourer cette review pour ce qu'elle est : un don de ta part. Donc merci d'avoir osé cette fois, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir. Il reste encore pas mal de chapitres, ne t'inquiète pas, et si tu as l'habitude de me lire, tu sais quel genre de fin j'affectionne :)

 **Alexandra :** Bien sûr qu'il fait chier, le Lulu, mdr, comme si j'allais laisser Drago s'en sortir si facilement, non mais ! Ah le jardin, je l'avais oublié celui-là, mdr. Mais non, elle est quand même un peu plus loin. Et Drago n'a rien à dire, il n'avait qu'à pas faire son crétin ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Siana :** Merci à toi :)

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! En effet, la situation n'est pas facile et Drago va devoir ramer pour la récupérer. Mais c'est ce qui est amusant, non ? Il va lui falloir plus qu'un simple discours pour rattraper le coup, non plus, faut pas croire ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes encouragements qui me font, comme chaque fois, très plaisir.

* * *

 ** **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre.****

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XIX.**_

Hermione se trouvait devant la porte du 978, Avenue des Hémérocalles, à Cambridge, depuis quinze bonnes minutes et ne parvenait pas à se résigner à y frapper pour signaler sa présence. Depuis que Lucius Malefoy lui avait révélé qu'un Sang-Pur pouvait répudier son épouse (ou son époux, selon les cas), la jeune femme était totalement perdue, ne sachant plus vers qui se tourner.

Qui d'autre parmi ses proches avait été au courant de cette possibilité et avait omis de lui en parler ? Théo et Daphné étaient également des Sang-Pur après tout, et même si elle était proche de Daphné, Théo était avant tout l'ami de Drago. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, Daphné était aussi amie avec Drago depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'était avec elle… Lui auraient-ils menti pour protéger les intérêts de leur ami ?

Il faudrait qu'elle leur demande s'ils savaient, elle ne pourrait pas rester ainsi dans l'incertitude, mais pas ce soir. Non, ce soir Drago allait probablement la chercher pour tenter de se justifier, une fois de plus, et elle était sûre qu'il passerait chez les Nott pour ça. Et le revoir était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie pour l'instant.

Elle aurait pu se rendre chez les Potter, Drago n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'aller l'y trouver, mais elle n'avait pas envie de répondre aux questions qu'ils se poseraient forcément en la voyant débarquer chez eux, bouleversée, à cette heure tardive.

Hermione avait également envisagé de se réfugier dans son appartement, tout simplement. Elle y avait d'ailleurs fait un saut mais n'y était restée que quelques minutes, réalisant rapidement qu'elle ne voulait pas y demeurer seule, à ressasser ses idées noires. Sans parler du fait que Drago l'y avait déjà raccompagnée également.

Elle se trouvait donc à présent devant chez Blaise, hésitant toujours à frapper à sa porte. Bien qu'il soit son ami et confident, il était aussi l'avocat qui avait scellé toute cette situation. Et en tant qu'avocat spécialisé en droit de la famille, il devait forcément être au courant pour cette possibilité de répudiation, non ? Alors pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Il était parfaitement conscient que ce mariage n'était pas vraiment consenti de sa part et par conséquent, il aurait dû lui parler de cette échappatoire. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. D'autant plus que contrairement aux Nott, Drago n'était pas l'un de ses proches… Il n'avait donc aucune raison de vouloir protéger son ancien camarade de Maison.

Ce fut, en définitive, le besoin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions qui la poussa à signaler sa présence.

Blaise arriva quelques instants plus tard et sembla plus que surpris de la trouver sur son perron.

\- Hermione ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure-ci ? Ça ne va pas ?

La jeune femme prit sur elle pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, une fois de plus, et plongea avec autant de détermination que possible son regard noisette dans les yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer, mais clairement dérouté par sa présence.

Habituée des lieux, Hermione se rendit dans le salon, suivie de près par son ancien amant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Blaise à nouveau. Tu sais que tu n'as pas de chaussures ?!

\- Je sais, oui, répondit-elle évasivement. Je… je ne sais pas trop comment te demander ça, alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que Drago pourrait me répudier ?

\- Hein ?! Comment ça ?!

\- Comment ça quoi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ta question, Hermione, insista Blaise, perplexe. Comment Malefoy pourrait-il te répudier, ou je ne sais quoi ?

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, Blaise, c'est toi l'avocat en droit de la famille !

\- Sérieusement ? railla-t-il. Je n'avais pas remarqué…

Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Blaise ne reprenne, les sourcils froncés par le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Attends, tu débarques chez moi à pas d'heure, pieds nus et clairement bouleversée alors qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis des semaines et là, tu me sautes à la gorge sans que je n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends rien du tout à ce qu'il se passe. Et si on s'asseyait avec un verre pour que tu puisses tout reprendre depuis le début ?

Hermione le dévisagea quelques instants, comme pour sonder sa sincérité. Il semblait réellement perdu. Mine de rien, avec le temps, elle avait appris à le connaître plutôt bien et là, il ne lui mentait pas. Elle poussa alors un profond soupir et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir du salon.

\- Tu aurais un verre de Whisky, par hasard ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Ça dépend… C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?

Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait effectivement rien mangé depuis son déjeuner avec Harry, mais les derniers événements lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Elle s'abstint donc de répondre.

\- Ok, je vois..., constata son ami. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Blaise s'esquiva dans la cuisine et Hermione l'entendit farfouiller dans ses placards. Elle laissa alors ses pensées vagabonder un peu. Se pouvait-il réellement qu'il ignore qu'une telle possibilité existe ? Sa question avait pourtant été on ne peut plus claire.

Il était vrai que Drago lui avait assuré n'avoir pris connaissance de cette histoire de répudiation que peu de temps auparavant, mais Hermione en avait instinctivement déduit qu'il lui avait menti, une fois de plus… Mais de toute façon, les connaissances de Blaise et de Drago en la matière n'étaient absolument pas comparables.

De plus, sa relation avec Drago n'était en rien similaire avec ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Blaise. Avec ce dernier, ça avait été une amitié améliorée, sans équivoque. Avec Drago, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait basculer à n'importe quel moment – si ce n'était d'ailleurs pas déjà fait – et c'était justement ce qui lui faisait tellement peur. C'était également la raison pour laquelle elle s'était sentie tellement trahie en réalisant qu'il lui avait _encore_ menti pour se protéger.

Ils s'étaient méprisés pendant des années, il s'était joué d'elle, l'avait manipulée pour atteindre ses objectifs et pourtant, elle sentait sa détermination fondre comme neige au soleil lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. C'était pourquoi elle avait fui le manoir, d'ailleurs, elle s'était sentie vaciller en l'écoutant s'excuser platement pour ses mensonges, avec ses belles paroles et sa vulnérabilité…

Merlin, si on lui avait dit avant toute cette histoire que Drago Malefoy pouvait être à ce point sensible, elle aurait ri au nez de son interlocuteur. Mais force était de constater qu'à force de le côtoyer, elle avait appris à le connaître un peu mieux et avait fini par être séduite par les faiblesses qu'il avait bien voulu lui montrer.

Aujourd'hui, elle était consciente qu'avec lui ce serait tout ou rien. Ils ne pourraient jamais être juste amis, les choses étant bien trop complexes entre eux pour ça. Il n'y aurait jamais de juste milieu. Soit ils seraient ensemble, comme avant que Lucius Malefoy ne vienne lâcher sa bombe, soit ils se déchireraient.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas envie de retourner dans une relation de haine avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser se jouer d'elle en toute impunité, comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs mois, non plus.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par le retour de Blaise. Il avait quelques sandwiches avec lui ainsi que deux bièraubeurres.

\- Le Whisky sera pour le digestif, précisa-t-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil situé à côté du sien. Mange à présent.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment faim mais elle prit un sandwich malgré tout.

\- Alors ? reprit son ami au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme but une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre et inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

\- Lucius Malefoy est passé me voir cet après-midi... et… il m'a demandé de mettre fin, je cite, « à la mascarade » qu'était notre mariage, à Drago et moi.

\- Ce vieux Lucius perd totalement la tête, comment voudrait-il que vous fassiez ?

\- J'y viens, justement, reprit Hermione. C'est là qu'il m'a appris que Drago pouvait me… _répudier_ vu que mon sang n'était, soi-disant, pas aussi pur que le sien.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, clairement interpellé. Hermione le dévisagea alors qu'il prenait à son tour une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

\- Vu ton absence de réaction, j'en déduis que tu n'étais pas au courant pour cette… subtilité légale ?

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! s'exclama Blaise. Tu ne crois pas que je t'en aurais parlé si je l'avais su, alors que ce connard te forçait à l'épouser pour toucher son héritage ?

Hermione se sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir pu douter de sa loyauté.

\- Mais alors… Comment est-ce possible si toi, avocat spécialisé en droit de la famille, tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?!

\- Je ne sais pas du tout…, admit-il. Enfin, je suis relativement novice dans le secteur aussi, les lois ont plein de ratifications et d'amendements, j'en découvre de nouveaux à chaque affaire que je prends mais là… Tu es sûr que Malefoy Senior ne t'a pas menti ?

\- Il avait plutôt l'air sûr de lui et particulièrement satisfait des conséquences de sa petite révélation…

\- Hum… Bouge pas ! déclara Blaise avant de se relever pour s'approcher de sa cheminée.

Il prit aussitôt une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans les flammes qui se teintèrent de vert. Il s'assit sur le sol, plongea la tête dans les flammes et énonça clairement :

\- Artemus Fawley.

Hermione attendit en silence. Apparemment, Blaise contactait son supérieur.

\- Bonsoir, Arty, désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, mais c'est relativement important.

Artemus Fawley dut lui répondre car Blaise enchaîna quasiment aussitôt.

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la possibilité, pour un Sang-Pur, de répudier son épouse si elle s'avère être de plus basse extraction ?

\- […]

\- Hum… Sérieusement ?! Mais… comment ?

\- […]

\- Hum, hum…

\- […]

\- Ok, je vois, oui…

\- […]

Hermione se demandait ce que l'avocat plus expérimenté pouvait bien raconter à son ami mais décida de prendre son mal en patience. Après tout, Blaise lui raconterait tout lorsque la communication serait terminée.

\- Super, merci beaucoup Arty pour toutes ces précisions, conclut finalement Blaise. A demain et encore désolé pour le dérangement !

Blaise sortit sa tête de la cheminée, s'épousseta légèrement et se retourna vers Hermione, toujours assis sur le parquet.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui mais c'est plus complexe que ça… Enfin, c'est une très très vieille loi qui n'a plus été appliquée depuis des décennies. Arty n'y a jamais été directement confronté, c'était juste l'objet d'un de ses devoirs durant ses études, tu imagines ? Bref, il pense que si un sorcier lambda essayait de répudier sa femme, ou une sorcière son mari, va savoir, ça ne passerait jamais. La jurisprudence l'en empêcherait, tu vois ? Par contre, il pense qu'avec un excellent avocat et des moyens conséquents, un client… _renommé_ pourrait obtenir gain de cause…

\- Je vois… Donc Drago pourrait effectivement me répudier s'il en avait envie, résuma Hermione.

\- Ou si tu le lui demandais, je pense, répliqua Blaise. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Je ne suis pas sûr que vous deviez rester mariés pour cette histoire d'héritage, donc dès que ta loi en faveur des elfes sera passée et ainsi la Promesse tenue, tu pourrais à nouveau être libre…

\- En effet…, marmonna Hermione.

Sauf que sa relation avec Drago n'était plus du tout comme elle l'était lorsqu'il l'avait soumise à la Promesse… Et si on lui avait demandé son avis avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience du mensonge de Drago, elle n'aurait pas été certaine de vouloir mettre fin à leur union.

\- Oooooh…, s'exclama soudain Blaise, semblant tout comprendre. Tu es tombée amoureuse, c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ?! se défendit Hermione. Mais non mais pas du tout !

\- Moui, répondit-il, pas convaincu pour une Noise. Quel est le problème, alors ?

\- Il le savait… et il ne m'en a pas parlé… et…

\- Et pourquoi ça te touche tant qu'il t'ait menti ? Ce n'est pas nouveau entre vous, non ? insista son ami.

\- Je… Oui bon ok, céda la jeune femme. Les _choses_ ont évolué entre nous. Voilà, tu es content ?! Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse !

\- C'est ça…

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux et Hermione regarda sa bouteille de bièraubeurre vide.

\- Je peux avoir un Whisky à présent ?

Blaise se contenta de lui sourire avant d'aller les servir.

\- Pourquoi se sent-il obligé de me mentir continuellement ? demanda-t-elle finalement alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Blaise déposa les verres sur son bar et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'accroupit devant elle, pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Hermione retint tant bien que mal les sanglots qu'elle sentait remonter le long de sa gorge.

\- Il… il savait… Et une fois de plus, il m'a menti pour se protéger lui…

\- Chuuuut…, chuchota Blaise, essuyant de ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient, malgré elle, le long des joues de la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais compris ce type, mais il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans un état pareil pour lui.

\- Je…je sais bien, balbutia-t-elle, entre deux sanglots, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait tiré une leçon de ses erreurs passées et voilà qu'il recommence… Comment pourrait-on… sans confiance ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione, je ne sais pas du tout…

Finalement, Blaise la prit dans ses bras et Hermione laissa couler les larmes qu'elle tentait, sans trop de succès, de retenir jusqu'à présent. Il la laissa évacuer son trop plein d'émotions, se contentant de lui caresser le dos.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'éloigna légèrement de son ami et plongea son regard dans le sien, les yeux encore voilés de ses larmes.

\- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Blaise.

\- Un peu, oui…

Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son ancien amant. Cependant, Blaise ne lui rendit pas son baiser et la repoussa tout doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de faire ça, Hermione, lui affirma-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- Je suis grande, je sais ce que je fais ! répondit-elle, légèrement vexée.

\- Non, je te connais et je sais très bien que tu le regretterais. Tu sais pertinemment que je serais plus que partant si tu en avais vraiment envie, mais tu ne le ferais pas pour de bonnes raisons. De plus, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme.

\- On a déjà couché ensemble ! le contra-t-elle. Et pas qu'une fois !

\- Oui, mais tu n'étais pas amoureuse d'un autre, à ce moment-là.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! protesta vivement Hermione. Tu te trompes !

\- Je me trompe peut-être mais nous ne ferons rien ce soir. Tout ce que je peux te proposer, c'est de vider cette bouteille de Whisky en ta compagnie. Ça te va ?

Hermione était partagée entre son envie de fuir, son orgueil touché par le rejet de Blaise, et son besoin de compagnie.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ton offusquée parce que je n'ai pas répondu à tes avances, tout de même, Granger ? la taquina-t-il, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Nous sommes au-delà de ça !

Hermione soupira légèrement. Il avait raison. Son amitié avec Blaise allait au-delà des convenances. S'ils s'étaient contentés de ne faire que ce qu'on attendait sagement d'eux, ils n'auraient jamais appris à si bien se connaître. Elle attrapa donc sa baguette et attira à eux les deux verres et la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu que Blaise avait préparés avant qu'elle ne craque.

.

.

Hermione émergea le lendemain matin dans une des chambres d'amis de l'hôtel particulier de Blaise. Comme promis, il ne s'était rien passé d'autre entre eux que le vidage consciencieux de la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle se sentit légèrement honteuse à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire mais ce sentiment fut rapidement chassé par une bouffée de gratitude envers Blaise. Il avait eu totalement raison. S'il avait cédé à ses avances, la veille au soir, elle s'en serait affreusement voulu par après.

Se sentant légèrement groggy, Hermione décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Le jet brûlant l'aida à se détendre mais ses pensées de la veille envahirent à nouveau sa tête par la même occasion.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ? Drago ayant perdu sa confiance, elle ne pourrait plus continuer leur relation comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il ait pu avoir peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son absence totale de contrôle de ses émotions diriger sa vie.

Un couple devait prendre ses décisions à deux. La communication était la base de toute relation saine, mais vu qu'il s'acharnait à lui imposer arbitrairement ses choix, il leur fermait lui-même toute perspective d'avenir.

Cependant, ils étaient toujours mariés et liés par la Promesse intangible et donc, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de partir, tout simplement…

Hermione soupira en coupant l'arrivée d'eau et se sécha avant de s'habiller puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en recherche de café. Peut-être que le breuvage amer l'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle constata que son hôte s'y trouvait déjà. Elle le salua avec chaleur et s'installa face à lui.

\- Comment va, ce matin ? lui demanda Blaise, un sourire taquin ourlant ses lèvres.

\- J'ai connu mieux, et toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas une malheureuse demi-bouteille de Whisky qui me mettra à plat, franchement !

\- Juste, j'avais oublié à qui je parlais, répondit Hermione avant de se saisir de la tasse que Blaise lui tendait.

\- Alors, prête à retourner dans l'Antre de la Bête ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, en fait…

\- En effet, même si votre relation a changé, votre contrat est toujours le même, malheureusement.

\- Ça craint, commenta Hermione.

\- Je te l'accorde… Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu lui parles ?

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiote, ça ne te va pas, Granger.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Blaise n'avait pas tort. Même si elle ne souhaitait plus poursuivre leur relation, ils allaient toujours devoir cohabiter et si elle voulait que ça reste vivable, il faudrait qu'ils mettent les choses à plat.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller à ma place, plutôt ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Non merci ! répondit Blaise, ponctuant sa réponse d'un rire sonore. Malefoy n'est pas du tout mon genre.

\- En parlant de ça… On a principalement parlé de moi depuis hier mais… et toi ? Rien de nouveau sous le soleil ?

\- Rien de sérieux, non, tu me connais… Bien qu'il y ait une petite stagiaire en ce moment tout à fait charmante…

\- Blaise ! gronda Hermione.

\- Bah quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais user de ma position pour la séduire ! C'est juste qu'elle ne sera pas toujours stagiaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, mais plus pour donner le change qu'autre chose. Après tout, elle savait exactement comment son ami était. Elle termina sa tasse de café puis se leva pour la déposer dans l'évier.

Blaise ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant ?

\- Promis. Je peux utiliser ta cheminée ? Je n'ai pas envie de transplaner pieds nus…

\- Tu sais où c'est.

\- Merci pour tout, Blaise…

\- Ce n'est qu'une cheminée, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle le remerciait, mais ne dirent rien de plus. Hermione sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon et rentra chez elle.

.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cheminée, elle fut surprise de trouver Drago à moitié allongé dans le sofa. Celui-là même où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la toute première fois… Il avait les yeux clos et elle décida donc de s'éclipser discrètement. Certes, elle devait lui parler, mais rien ne l'obligeait à le faire tout de suite.

Cependant, il ne devait pas dormir car à peine avait-elle amorcé un pas vers la porte qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient légèrement rouges et bouffis.

\- Je t'ai attendue, dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, en se redressant.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre et donc, s'abstint de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Une fois de plus, Hermione ne répondit rien.

\- Je sais que tu n'étais pas chez les Nott, j'y suis allé… Ni chez les Potter, Daphné s'est renseignée… Je suis même allé jusqu'à ton appartement…

La jeune femme se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait eu raison d'aller chez Blaise, au final. Elle commençait vraiment à savoir comment il fonctionnait. C'en était plutôt déroutant…

Le couple se fixait en silence jusqu'à ce que mue par une pulsion subite et une sorte d'envie de le faire souffrir autant qu'elle souffrait, Hermione lâcha d'une voix morne :

\- J'étais chez Blaise.

Elle vit aussitôt le masque d'indifférence qu'il affichait tant bien que mal s'effriter sous ses yeux. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il imaginait et ne fit rien pour le détromper. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu.

Elle regarda Drago se prendre la tête entre les mains puis frotter ses yeux de ses paumes d'un geste résigné.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, commenta-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione culpabilisa légèrement de lui faire croire qu'elle l'avait trompé… puis réalisa que sans la rigueur morale de son ami, ça se serait certainement produit. Les yeux gris de Drago plongèrent alors dans les siens et la jeune femme sentit sa détermination faiblir en voyant la peine qui les animait.

Elle devait mettre les choses à plat immédiatement ou ce serait trop tard.

\- Je… je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit hier, déclara-t-elle finalement, captant son attention.

\- Alors c'est tout ? On oublie tout ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre à cause des conneries de mon père ?!

\- Non Drago, on arrête parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi… parce que _je_ n'ai _plus_ confiance en toi et sans confiance, nous ne pouvons rien construire.

\- Mais…

\- N'essaie même pas de me dire que j'ai tort, le coupa-t-elle. Si tu avais eu confiance en moi, tu m'aurais parlé de cette histoire de répudiation et nous en aurions discuté tous les deux. Merlin, Drago ! Tu n'es pas stupide, tu as bien vu que les choses avaient diamétralement changé entre nous ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas fait confiance ?!

\- Tu penses que je ne le regrette pas ? Je sais parfaitement que j'ai merdé. Je te jure que lorsque je suis rentré, j'étais déterminé à t'en parler. Le temps a joué contre moi et tu vas nous punir juste pour un moment de faiblesse ?!

\- Non, pas juste un moment de faiblesse, Drago, expliqua Hermione. Le truc, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu laisses ta peur te dominer. Depuis le début, tu m'imposes tes choix, tu te fous totalement de ce que je veux, de mon libre arbitre. Et ton excuse est toujours la même. J'ai essayé de te pardonner pour la Promesse, vraiment, mais ton mensonge par rapport à la répudiation m'a juste rappelé que tu étais bien trop égoïste pour vivre une relation saine entre adultes.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, se défendit Drago en se relevant. Tu ne peux pas prétendre que je me fous de toi alors que je… que je…

\- Que tu quoi ? Que tu m'aimes, c'est ça ? Mais l'amour ce n'est pas ça, Drago ! Aimer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas tout faire pour le garder, c'est vouloir qu'il soit heureux et épanoui, tout simplement. Et en contrôlant ma vie comme tu le fais, tu m'étouffes… Tu m'empêches d'être moi-même.

Ils se regardèrent en silence durant de longues minutes. Hermione pouvait lire la souffrance dans ses yeux, mais elle prit sur elle pour ne pas flancher. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était totalement justifié. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser diriger ainsi sa vie. Elle n'était pas une Respectable Épouse Sang-Pur qui suivait aveuglément son stupide Guide pour rendre son mari heureux.

Elle avait des désirs, des besoins, une identité et une vie propres. Elle avait son libre arbitre. Elle avait prouvé à de multiples reprises qu'elle avait la maturité et le recul nécessaires pour faire les choix qu'il fallait. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'on lui laisse la possibilité de les faire.

Drago avait déjà entravé cette liberté une première fois, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Elle ne le laisserait pas recommencer.

Lui cacher cette information lui donnait tout simplement l'impression qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait penser, qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Et si, dans l'absolu, la décision finale lui reviendrait, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire ou en penser, elle ne pouvait pas cautionner qu'il l'écarte ainsi de la décision. Pas alors qu'ils étaient devenus nettement plus proches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demanda finalement Drago, la voix légèrement enrouée.

\- Je ne sais pas… reprendre notre accord initial, je pense.

\- Ok…, répondit-il, à présent résigné.

Le voyant ainsi abattu, Hermione eut envie de se blottir dans ses bras et de le réconforter, mais elle n'en fit rien. Qu'il regrette ne changeait en rien ce qu'il avait fait, malheureusement.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, tu sais ? lui dit-elle malgré tout, comme pour tenter d'apaiser un peu la tension qu'elle sentait entre eux.

Drago la regarda, visiblement perdu.

\- Je… je n'ai plus confiance en toi, mais je ne te déteste pas…, lui expliqua-t-elle. Pas comme lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais imposé une Promesse Intangible… Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit… Mais pour le coup, je dois surtout penser à moi.

Sa dernière phrase lui sembla un peu ironique, vu que justement elle lui reprochait son égoïsme, mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle se préserve avant de se perdre dans cette relation.

\- Je vois, déclara Drago, d'une voix plus assurée. Je respecte ta décision – je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en même temps – mais je suis content que tu restes. Je suis aussi soulagé d'apprendre que tu ne comptes pas me jeter de sort si je te tourne le dos ou un truc du genre...

Hermione ne put retenir un léger ricanement face à sa dernière remarque.

\- Ne me tente pas, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle dans un rictus moqueur.

\- N'y compte pas, Granger.

Sur cette dernière réponse, il quitta le salon, la laissant totalement pantoise.

* * *

.

* * *

Et donc, e **lle était bien évidemment chez Blaise** ! Où d'autre ? Avouez qu'il dépote mon Blaisou à prendre soin d'elle et à ne pas profiter de la situation !

Voilà donc aussi un poil plus d'infos sur cette histoire de répudiation... Fichu Lulu déterreur de merdes, c'est l'antithèse du niffleur, en fait, mdr (faudrait que je case ça plus tard, tiens ^^)

Mais pas d'inquiétude, elle est rentrée à la maison :) Bon, elle a un peu menti à Drago sur ce qu'elle a fait mais bon, ça lui fera les pieds, non mais ^^

De mémoire, le **prochain chapitre** est de nouveau du **PDV Drago**... Il va pouvoir commencer à chercher la meilleure façon de se faire pardonner... Bon courage à lui, ah ah.

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas. J'ai hâte d'en lire vos retours :)**

Je ne m'éternise pas plus,

 **Cœurs sur vous,**

Lyra


	21. Article XX

Helloooooo !

Grande nouvelle pour vous aujourd'hui, même si celles et ceux qui me suivent sur ma page FB sont déjà au courant : **j'ai fini d'écrire FM**. Voilà, c'est dit. Les derniers chapitres sont presque tous bêtatisés mais sinon, j'ai fini ma part du job (mis à part la publication, il est vrai).

Donc vous pouvez dès à présent être sûrs que **cette histoire sera complète d'ici fin janvier** , hé hé. Même si je suis triste de ne plus écrire sur eux (genre vraiment), je suis super contente d'avoir mené mon projet au bout. Le **suivant** se profile déjà, cependant, mais **je vous en dirai plus sur FB** au fur et à mesure de la progression de celui-ci (je ne publierai pas tant que FM ne sera pas fini ici, quoi qu'il en soit).

Mais bon, avant ça je vais sans doute regarder la suite de Making a murderer et le remake de Sabrina l'apprentie sorcière, ah ah.

Sinon, que dire ? Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé la réaction de Blaise. Il est au top, le chouchou ;)  
Dans un sens, je suis aussi contente que vous ayez, parfois, manifesté de l'empathie pour ce cher Drago. Certes, il a merdé, mais comme il en a conscience, bah voilà, il fait de la peine. Mais bon, ça ne le dispensera pas de devoir s'amender pour ses conneries, non mais !

Nous allons donc entrer plus vivement dans la partie de FM que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire. La complexité de leur relation n'est que le reflet de mon propre état d'esprit en écrivant tout ça, ah ah.

Bref, je n'en dis pas plus mais vous souhaite une très **bonne lecture** en vous remerciant, une fois de plus, pour vos **nombreux retours** !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **Leaaa :** Contente que tu aimes ! Et oui, le Dramione, c'est la vie, hé hé.

 **jeny :** Bienvenue sur FM, alors.  
Je suis super contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Drago a effectivement bien merdé, mais bon, sans ça, ce serait nettement moins amusant à lire (ou énervant ? va savoir :p ). Hermione a été un peu mesquine de lui faire croire qu'elle avait recouché avec Blaise, c'est clair, ah ah. Il est vrai aussi que notre Drago est déterminé... Mais est-ce que ça suffira ? ;)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Alexandra :** Evidemment qu'elle était chez Blaise ! J'étais persuadée que tout le monde l'aurait vu venir, mais bon, je suis contente que ça n'ait pas été le cas, un peu de suspense ne fait de mal à personne, hé hé. J'avais envisagé de la faire partir, note bien, mais leur contrat de mariage reste d'application, donc bon, pas trop le choix si je voulais être cohérente avec moi ^^.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Ayline :** Bonjour et bienvenue ici, alors :)  
Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et le fait que je ne leur facilite pas la vie. Je suis aussi très touchée que tu aimes mon style, c'est un compliment que je ne comprends jamais mais que j'accueille toujours avec gratitude.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! (mince, je me répète)

 **Cecile :** Coucou !  
Eh oui, elle était bien chez Blaise qui a été au top, comme d'hab (vive Blaisou). Et non, pas de sexe, ils n'en sont plus là, tous les deux et ça n'aurait pas été cool de la part de Blaise de profiter de la situation. Hermione n'était clairement pas en état de faire le bon choix (là aussi se joue la notion de consentement ;) ).  
Evidemment qu'elle est revenue, le contrat de mariage n'a pas changé ;) Mais en effet, c'est loin d'être gagné pour autant.  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !

 **Lue chou :** En effet, les choses ne vont pas se faire en un claquement de doigts, mais bon, quand ça va trop vite, je reviens les embêter alors c'est peut-être pas plus mal, ah ah. Merci pour ta review !

 **hermione04 :** Coucou !  
Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre. Evidemment que Drago est égoïste, c'est pas nouveau, c'est ce qui fait un peu son charme, non ? Par contre, il va lui falloir plus qu'une déclaration un peu mièvre pour la reconquérir, tu es prévenue :p  
Merci pour ta review !

 **Guest :** Bonjour, comment va ? ^^

* * *

 ** **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre.****

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _Article XX._

Drago était installé sur le canapé de son bureau, un dossier posé sur la table basse devant lui. Son nouveau client n'allait pas tarder à arriver mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. En effet, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers une seule et unique chose : la façon dont il avait perdu Hermione.

Il ne parvenait pas à penser à se l'ôter de l'esprit. Il avait même été obligé d'ingurgiter une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour pouvoir se reposer un minimum. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le moyen de regagner sa confiance mais ça, c'était loin d'être gagné.

Il savait exactement pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. La connaissant comme il avait appris à la connaître depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, il était parfaitement conscient que sa réaction était en totale harmonie avec ses valeurs. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de lui parler de cette histoire de répudiation… Malheureusement, le temps avait joué contre lui – ainsi que son propre père – et à présent, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Ou de ses non-actes, plutôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui de ne pas l'avoir fait directement !

Si seulement il avait le pouvoir de changer le passé… Mais avec des si, on mettrait un éruptif dans une valise.

Il devait aujourd'hui trouver une solution pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bel et bien tiré leçon de ses erreurs passées. Il ne voulait absolument pas la réduire à une sorte de potiche décorative, bien au contraire. Ce qu'il aimait justement le plus chez elle était sa force de caractère et sa capacité innée à lui tenir tête. Il aimait sa détermination, sa droiture, son esprit vif et sa capacité à pousser quiconque la côtoyait à se dépasser.

Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, il n'avait qu'une envie : être à la hauteur de la femme qu'elle était. Et pour ça, il devait lui faire confiance et la laisser être elle-même, et donc, la laisser prendre ses propres décisions. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire…

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Mis à part Théo, peut-être… Même son propre-père venait de le poignarder dans le dos en allant trouver son épouse à son insu ! Il lui était donc très difficile de lâcher prise avec elle et ce, malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter.

Dire qu'elle était retournée voir Blaise ! Cette idée le mettait au bord de la nausée. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour lui faire mal… Putain de Zabini ! Aucune loyauté envers ses anciens camarades de Maison. Il l'aurait bien castré, pour la peine. Mais bon, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il pourrait récupérer Hermione.

Car malgré toute la peine et le dégoût qu'il ressentait à l'idée que son ancien amant ait pu poser ses mains sur elle, Drago n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'elle le laisse l'aimer à nouveau.

Par Salazar, depuis quand était-il devenu aussi faible et soumis ?! Une telle attitude était indigne d'un Malefoy ! En même temps, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que c'était parce qu'il avait agi comme un _Respectable Sang-Pur_ qu'il était dans cette situation aujourd'hui. C'était relativement déroutant, au final, de réaliser qu'il était prêt à changer à ce point par amour pour elle.

Il n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de se perdre plus dans ses pensées car sa secrétaire frappa à la porte de son bureau pour lui signaler que son rendez-vous venait d'arriver.

.

Lorsque Drago rentra au Manoir, ce soir-là, il fut surpris de trouver Hermione et Sakdos en train de cuisiner de concert. Il les observa quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

\- Non, non, Madame, laissez Sakdos couper les oignons ! protestait le petit elfe en s'approchant d'Hermione. Madame risque de se couper…

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Sakdos, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça ! Et si tu continues à m'embêter, je vais devoir t'ordonner de me laisser…, le menaça-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, non… Sakdos a bien lu les papiers de Madame et si Madame veut que Sakdos approuve ses papiers, Madame ne peut pas empêcher Sakdos de faire son travail !

Hermione s'arrêta aussitôt, dévisageant le petit serviteur.

\- Tu… tu as vraiment lu le contrat que je t'ai remis ?!

\- Bien sûr, répondit Sakdos en prenant possession des oignons. Madame l'a demandé à Sakdos alors Sakdos l'a fait.

\- Ça alors…, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Drago décida alors de signaler sa présence.

\- Et pendant que tu te remets de tes émotions, il t'a piqué tes oignons.

Hermione le dévisagea, surprise, puis porta à nouveau son regard sur leur serviteur.

\- Sakdos ! ronchonna-t-elle. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

\- Trop tard, Madame, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Sakdos vient de finir de les émincer.

L'elfe les fit ensuite léviter dans un claquement de doigts et les laissa retomber dans une cocotte en fonte, visiblement fier de son coup.

\- Bonsoir, le salua Hermione en souriant timidement. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Une légère gêne planait entre eux depuis leur dernière discussion, mais Drago était quand même ravi de voir qu'elle ne l'évitait pas comme au début de leur mariage. Même si pour le moment, il avait juste affreusement envie de l'embrasser. Il prit sur lui pour refouler ses émotions et lui répondit, d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Pas terrible… Je pense avoir perdu un client, aujourd'hui.

\- Ah mince ! commenta Hermione. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Mauvaise connaissance de son dossier, je n'ai pas su le convaincre de me faire confiance à moi plutôt qu'aux gobelins pour son prêt…

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Drago plongea ses yeux dans les siens, pour sonder sa sincérité. Elle lui reprochait justement son manque de confiance et doutait à présent qu'une autre personne puisse se méfier de lui ?!

Elle dut lire son trouble dans son regard car elle répliqua d'une voix légèrement teintée de tristesse :

\- Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable…

Drago empêcha un soupir las de passer ses lèvres, conscient que ça ne le servirait en rien et lui demanda plutôt si elle avait besoin d'aide. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son elfe.

\- Ah non, Monsieur ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! rouspéta Sakdos à leurs côtés, leur arrachant un petit sourire complice. Ça suffit maintenant, le repas est en train de mijoter, allez-vous en de ma cuisine !

Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent expédiés dans leur salon d'un claquement de doigts et se dévisagèrent, ébahis.

\- Cet elfe prend beaucoup trop ses aises, dernièrement ! s'exclama Drago, choqué par l'attitude de son serviteur.

\- Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui le lui reprocherai, répliqua Hermione en riant. Je vais prendre un bain pendant que ça cuit, à plus tard !

Là-dessus, elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul face à la cheminée où les flammes ronflaient, dispensant chaleur et lumière.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Théo et Drago étaient attablés aux Deux Étincelles, attendant patiemment que le serveur leur apporte leur commande.

\- Enfin voilà, conclut Drago. Pour l'instant, on est juste redevenus colocataires.

\- Pour l'instant ? releva Théo, sceptique.

Drago haussa les épaules avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

\- Il ne faut jamais présumer de rien… et j'ai déjà su la séduire. Je ne renoncerai pas à elle si facilement.

\- Je pensais que tu m'avais dit respecter sa décision…

\- Bien sûr que je la respecte ! Et malheureusement, je la comprends. Mais je tiens à elle, tu vois ? Je sais que je ne la laisse pas indifférente et je saurai lui montrer qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi. Si ça ne marche pas, tant pis, je m'y ferai, mais je ne compte certainement pas rester les bras croisés en attendant qu'elle se tape quelqu'un d'autre.

Le serveur arriva alors avec leurs pavés de bœuf et les deux amis interrompirent leur conversation le temps qu'il dépose leurs assiettes.

\- Mais bon, assez parlé de moi. Crois-moi que j'ai déjà retourné le problème dans tous les sens possibles…

\- Fais attention quand même…

\- Oui, maman ! railla Drago, piquant une de ses pommes de terre avec sa fourchette.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par la puérilité dont son ami pouvait faire preuve.

\- En parlant de maman, reprit Drago. Comment va la tienne ?

Théo finit sa bouchée avant de répondre.

\- Pas d'amélioration, malheureusement… Ses médicomages pensent qu'elle ne devrait plus rester seule…

\- Mince ! compatit Drago. Vous allez faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant… Ma mère est assez réfractaire au changement, tu sais bien… Mais on a peut-être un plan. Y a un centre de repos qui a l'air au top, en Espagne, pas très loin du mas d'un oncle de Daphné. Tu sais, celui où s'est retiré sa mère ?

\- Du côté de Séville, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Bref, on va passer les fêtes là-bas cette année, Daphné a envie de revoir sa famille… Je peux comprendre, on ne les a pas vus depuis le mariage. Enfin bon, on va prendre ma mère avec nous, officiellement pour lui faire changer d'air – et pour qu'elle ne passe pas les fêtes toute seule – mais on compte en profiter pour lui faire visiter ce fameux centre…

\- Ce n'est pas tout proche, l'Espagne, fit remarquer Drago.

\- En effet, mais c'est le meilleur d'Europe. Et je pense que l'air méditerranéen lui fera du bien… De même que de s'éloigner de cette fichue maison où trainent encore tous les souvenirs de mon père. Et les Portoloins pour l'Espagne ne sont pas très chers, on pourrait y aller régulièrement. Ce qui donnerait plus d'occasions à Daphné de voir sa propre mère.

\- Vous avez l'air d'y avoir bien réfléchi, en tout cas.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne peut plus la laisser seule à errer dans cette sordide maison. J'en ai aussi parlé avec les médicomages de ma mère et ils pensent que ça serait une bonne alternative. C'est l'un d'eux qui m'a parlé de ce centre, d'ailleurs.

\- J'espère que ça marchera, alors. Tu remettras mon bonjour à ta mère quand tu la reverras.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Salue aussi la tienne de ma part.

Drago savait parfaitement qu'il avait volontairement omis son père et lui en fut reconnaissant. Penser à Lucius le mettait encore dans une rage folle.

Les deux amis finirent leur plat puis commandèrent un digestif.

\- Sinon, demanda ensuite Drago, légèrement mal-à-l'aise. C'en est où, cette histoire de sanctionner l'usage abusif de la Promesse Intangible ?

\- Ça avance bien, Raj et moi soumettons notre projet de loi à notre supérieur la semaine prochaine, avant que je ne m'absente. Ainsi, il aura le temps de mes vacances pour se pencher dessus. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera votée et applicable avant la fin du premier trimestre 2006.

\- C'est une bonne chose, approuva Drago. Mais, euh… par curiosité… Avec votre projet de loi, qu'est-ce que j'aurais risqué ?

\- Vu l'enjeu ? Entre dix et quinze milles Galions de dommages et intérêts et probablement une peine d'emprisonnement de six mois à un an à Azkaban.

\- Outch…

\- Ouais. T'as vraiment été un salaud, sur ce coup, et tu peux t'estimer heureux qu'Hermione ne t'ai pas mené la vie plus dure que ça. Et n'essaie même pas de me contredire, tu sais que j'ai raison.

En effet, Drago en était parfaitement conscient.

.

.

\- Excusez-Sakdos, Monsieur, l'interrompit le petit elfe alors que Drago se trouvait dans le jardin d'hiver, mais Madame votre mère est ici.

Drago leva les yeux de la Gazette et dévisagea son serviteur, perplexe.

\- Ma mère, dis-tu ?

\- Tout à fait, Monsieur, elle demande à vous voir. Et vu que vous avez interdit à Sakdos de laisser entrer Monsieur votre père, Sakdos n'était pas sûr de…

\- C'est bon, l'interrompit son maître. Tu peux la mener jusqu'à moi.

\- Parfait, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant avant de s'éclipser.

Drago venait tout juste de replier son journal lorsque sa mère le rejoignit.

\- Bonjour, Fils, le salua-t-elle, avec son élégance naturelle.

\- Bonjour, Mère, l'accueillit-il en se levant pour lui tirer l'un des fauteuils en rotin afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Parce qu'une mère a besoin d'une raison précise pour venir rendre visite à son fils unique ?

\- Euh, non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps…

\- Ton épouse n'est pas là ? lui demanda Narcissa, sans relever sa remarque.

\- Elle fait du shopping avec Ginny Potter et Daphné Greengrass, pourquoi ?

Une fois de plus, sa mère ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder en silence. Drago avait toujours eu horreur qu'elle agisse ainsi avec lui, comme si elle seule avait de l'intérêt. Il retint un soupir agacé, n'ayant pas envie de se faire réprimander par sa mère pour avoir été impoli, et appela Sakdos pour lui demander de leur préparer du thé.

La tension entre eux était palpable, aucun mot ne sortant de leurs lèvres. Narcissa se contentait d'observer les quelques plantes qui parvenaient à fleurir en cette saison grâce à la magie de la pièce et Drago boudait plus ou moins. Sa mère ne répondant pas à ses questions, il ne se forcerait donc pas à tenter de relancer la conversation.

\- Que comptez-vous faire pour les fêtes ? lui demanda enfin Narcissa, une fois le thé servi.

 _C'était donc ça,_ pensa Drago. Au final, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Après tout, Noël approchait à grands pas et il était logique que sa mère se soucie de leurs projets. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils passent les fêtes dans le Manoir Malefoy.

\- Nous les célébrerons chez les parents d'Hermione, mentit-il effrontément.

Il savait que la situation était plus que délicate entre elle et ses parents, mais il savait aussi que ce serait la seule excuse que sa mère accepterait pour justifier son absence.

\- Mais… Ce sont des Moldus ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

\- Oui… et ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu préfères passer Noël avec des Moldus plutôt qu'avec ta propre famille !

\- Déjà, Mère, ce ne sont pas des _« Moldus »_ , répondit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts, ce sont mes beaux-parents. Ensuite, tu te doutes bien qu'après le coup que Père m'a fait, je n'ai pas envie de le revoir de sitôt.

Une petite voix lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait toujours pas rencontré ses « beaux-parents », justement, mais le regard las que sa mère lui retourna lorsqu'il parla de son père chassa bien vite cette pensée parasite.

\- Drago…

\- Quoi ? la coupa-t-il. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, non ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Ton père a beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'a jamais rien pu me cacher. Et tu n'en serais pas là si tu suivais son exemple.

\- Son exemple ?! s'offusqua Drago. Mais quel exemple ?! Celui de contraindre mon fils à servir un Mage Noir mégalomane ?! Celui de mentir à mes proches et de les manipuler pour parvenir à mes fins ?! Celui de trahir mon propre fils ?! Je sais très bien que tu n'approuvais pas mon union avec Hermione, à la base, mais tu as pris sur toi pour mon bonheur. Pourquoi Père en est-il incapable ?!

\- Ton père t'aime, Drago, et il tient à toi. Mais il n'a pas ta… détermination…

\- Il semble pourtant bien déterminé à me pourrir la vie !

\- Surveille ton langage, Drago ! Tes émotions ne justifient en rien que tu me parles sur ce ton, le sermonna sa mère. Ton père a fait une erreur, je te l'accorde volontiers. Il n'aurait jamais dû se mêler de votre couple. _Mais_ si tu avais été honnête avec ton épouse, ton couple n'en aurait jamais pâti. Il est temps que tu apprennes aussi à assumer les conséquences de tes choix ! Surtout maintenant que tu es l'héritier en titre et que toute la renommée de notre famille dépend de toi.

Drago ne répondit rien, légèrement vexé qu'elle le réprimande et qu'elle perce si facilement son couple à jour. Il s'était toujours plutôt bien entendu avec sa mère, celle-ci étant très protectrice et maternelle avec lui. Elle n'hésitait pas à prendre sa défense face à Lucius si la situation le nécessitait. Elle ne l'avait pas souvent grondé et la voir le faire alors qu'il était adulte était assez humiliant.

Mais en même temps, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. S'il n'avait rien caché de la Répudiation à Hermione, ils n'en seraient pas là.

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant, reprit Narcissa d'une voix radoucie, après avoir bu un peu de thé. Je sais que tout ceci est nouveau pour toi, Drago, et que tu es encore en train d'apprendre à te comporter comme un homme. Si tu souhaites vraiment célébrer les fêtes avec ton épouse dans sa famille pour te racheter, je peux le concevoir. Mais ne jette pas l'entière responsabilité de la situation sur ton père.

Drago se frotta les yeux d'un geste las. Son thé refroidissait dans sa tasse sans qu'il ne l'eût touché et ça l'indifférait totalement. Comme toujours depuis quelques temps, il ne pensait qu'à Hermione et à leur situation. Il se demanda ensuite ce qu'elle avait réellement prévu pour les fêtes et réalisa qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils en parlent.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à le faire à son retour de sa sortie d'avec ses amies… Ils allaient devoir rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Ils étaient mariés et leurs proches ne comprendraient pas qu'ils passent les fêtes séparément. La situation était délicate mais bon, s'ils étaient parvenus à donner le change durant la Réception pour annoncer leur mariage, ils pourraient y arriver à nouveau…

Et donc, il faudrait qu'il lui offre quelque chose. Ou pas. Hermione comptait-elle lui faire un cadeau ? Que ce soit dans ses intentions ou pas influençait-il son propre choix ? Mais que pourrait-il bien lui offrir, de toute façon ? Vu la situation actuelle, il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur… Un livre ? Un bijou ? Une nouvelle cape ?

Mince, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque sa mère appela Sakdos pour lui demander des biscuits. Drago eut alors l'impression qu'un Lumos venait d'être lancé dans son esprit. Il regarda sa mère en souriant, d'un sourire un peu trop grand pour être totalement désintéressé. Cette dernière s'en rendit compte aussitôt car elle le dévisagea, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Qu'as-tu à me demander, mon fils ? s'enquit-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Je viens d'avoir une idée, pour le Noël d'Hermione… Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

.

Drago se trouvait encore dans le jardin d'hiver lorsqu'Hermione rentra ce soir-là. Sa mère était partie en fin d'après-midi, étonnamment réceptive à sa demande. Il avait cru qu'il devrait négocier pendant des heures pour la faire adhérer à son point de vue et… non. Narcissa Malefoy lui avait prouvé, une fois de plus, qu'elle avait les intérêts de son fils particulièrement à cœur.

\- Bonsoir, le salua Hermione en pénétrant dans la pièce pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Salut, lui répondit-il en souriant. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Bof… J'ai horreur de faire les magasins et le faire en compagnie de Daphné et Ginny est un vrai cauchemar. Je ne saurais pas te dire laquelle des deux est la pire… Et toi ?

\- Ma mère est passée me voir. Tu ne t'es rien acheté ?

\- Si, si… Quelques livres, une écharpe et une paire de bottes. Les miennes commençaient à prendre l'eau malgré mes sorts d'imperméabilisation. Le tout est déjà rangé.

\- Ok, se contenta-t-il de commenter.

\- L'un de mes livres devrait te plaire, en fait, poursuivit Hermione, à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Ah oui ?!

\- Oui, c'est la suite du polar de Clyde Queen que tu m'avais emprunté.

\- Oh, génial ! s'exclama Drago, enthousiaste. Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi !

\- Je sais oui, une trilogie est prévue, en fait.

\- Juste, tu me l'avais déjà dit, se reprit Drago. Est-ce que je pourrais… enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas…

\- Tu veux le lire en premier, c'est ça ? finit Hermione, à sa place.

\- J'avoue que je suis plutôt impatient, oui…

Elle le regarda, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… Regardez-moi ça ! Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Drago Malefoy me supplierait de le laisser lire un livre avant moi ?

\- Je ne te _supplie_ pas, n'exagère pas ! se défendit-il, clairement de mauvaise foi.

\- C'est ça, se moqua-t-elle.

Drago ne répondit rien, boudeur. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de chasser le petit air satisfait qu'elle arborait ! Il n'avait pas eu autant envie de l'embrasser depuis un moment… Cette situation allait finir par avoir raison de lui.

\- Ça va ! reprit finalement Hermione, le tirant de ses pensées. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai acheté plusieurs livres. Je me doutais que tu aurais envie de lire celui-ci. Je peux lire autre chose en attendant.

\- Top, merci ! Comment vont tes amies, sinon ?

\- Ça va. Albus dort plusieurs heures d'affilée donc Ginny arrive à se reposer régulièrement – même si là, elle était heureuse d'avoir laissé les enfants à Harry. Quant à Daphné, fidèle à elle-même. Comment va ta mère ?

\- Bien… Elle voulait savoir où nous comptions passer les fêtes, en fait.

Drago vit Hermione blêmir légèrement et se morigéna pour son manque de délicatesse. En même temps, il ne voyait pas trente-six façons d'aborder le sujet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il, j'ai prétendu qu'on passait les fêtes chez tes parents. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de retourner au Manoir principal pour l'instant. Après, je sais que la situation avec eux est délicate donc… Eh bien, on fera ce que tu veux.

Hermione se mordillait la lèvre de nervosité mais Drago la laissa rassembler ses idées en silence. Il ne servait à rien de la brusquer, elle finirait bien par lui dire ce qui la turlupinait.

\- Je… je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis qu'ils ont appris pour notre mariage… Je ne pense donc pas que nous serions les bienvenus pour Noël. Mais je suis soulagée d'apprendre que je n'aurai pas à voir tes parents pour l'occasion.

Drago savait pertinemment qu'elle parlait surtout de son père, sa relation avec sa mère étant relativement neutre, mais ne releva pas. Il avait lui-même beaucoup trop de ressentiments envers son père pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire.

\- Ginny nous a invités à fêter Noël avec eux, en fait… Mais comme ils fêtent Noël en famille, et donc avec tous les Weasley, j'avoue que je ne suis pas spécialement emballée par cette idée, non plus.

\- Ok, se contenta de répondre Drago.

Intérieurement, il était cependant immensément soulagé. Il lui avait dit qu'ils feraient ce qu'elle voudrait – et il était sincère – mais il n'était pas mécontent pour autant d'échapper à une soirée en compagnie des Weasley. Il savait que son épouse était assez proche d'eux mais quand même… D'autant plus que l'autre Connard serait sans doute présent et il était loin d'être impatient de se retrouver face à son ancien camarade d'école. Surtout vu leur dernière rencontre.

En vérité, en y réfléchissant bien, chacune de leur rencontre avait été plutôt tendue. Ils ne s'étaient jamais supporté et ça ne risquait pas de changer.

\- On reste ici tous les deux, alors ? proposa finalement Hermione. On dit aux autres qu'on va chez mes parents, personne n'ira vérifier… Et on se cloître ?

\- Vendu ! approuva Drago en souriant. Mais à condition qu'on soit ensemble. Je sais qu'entre nous c'est un peu bizarre en ce moment, mais hors de question que nous passions les fêtes enfermés dans nos chambres respectives.

\- Je ne l'avais pas envisagé ainsi, Drago… Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux plus que nous cou… Enfin tu as compris, se reprit-elle, qu'on doit s'éviter, non ? Après tout, on est toujours condamnés à vieillir ensemble.

\- Ok…, acquiesça-t-il, clairement vexé. Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Drago, je ne voulais pas dire…

\- Si, la coupa-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas grave. A plus tard.

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta le jardin d'hiver et monta dans sa chambre pour se rendre dans sa salle de bains privée. Il se sentait vraiment perdu. La gentillesse d'Hermione lui retournait toujours les sens, mais chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression que les choses commençaient tout doucement à s'arranger entre eux, elle lâchait ce genre de remarque.

 _Condamnés._ C'était donc ainsi qu'elle envisageait son avenir à ses côtés ?! Et dire que quelques semaines plus tôt, elle s'endormait encore dans ses bras, sereine. A présent, s'endormait-elle à nouveau dans les bras de Zabini ? Après tout, rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle restait bien sagement dans sa chambre une fois la porte de celle-ci fermée…

L'idée qu'un autre que lui puisse être touché par elle de la façon dont elle l'avait touché le remplissait de haine et de désespoir. Elle lui manquait tellement. Apparemment, il avait toujours son amitié mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais réellement s'en contenter. Entre eux, les choses étaient beaucoup trop complexes… C'était tout ou rien et cet entre-deux le rendait malade. Il se demanda vaguement si son indifférence du début de leur mariage ne serait pas préférable…

Lorsqu'il passa dans la chambre commune pour rejoindre la sienne, il vit le lit sur lequel ils avaient fait l'amour tant de fois. Leur bonheur avait été de courte durée mais ils avaient profité de chaque minute… Des images lui revinrent en mémoire malgré lui.

Par Salazar, il avait un tel besoin de sentir à nouveau sa peau contre la sienne ! Le goût de ses lèvres lui manquait, l'odeur de ses cheveux lui manquait, ses soupirs de jouissance, sa fougue, sa sensualité, sa tendresse… tout en elle lui manquait affreusement. Plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Penser à elle de cette façon réveilla une partie de son anatomie. Il n'avait touché personne d'autre depuis qu'Hermione avait mis fin à leur relation et il commençait à en ressentir les effets. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller soulever la première fille venue pour se soulager et ce, même si elle ne se gênait pas de son côté.

Elle ne le lui aurait sans doute pas reproché, s'il l'avait fait, mais il n'en avait simplement pas envie. Il avait juste envie d'elle et de personne d'autre. Et ce fut donc en pensant à elle qu'il finit par se laisser aller lorsqu'il pénétra sous le jet brûlant de sa douche quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça ?**

La tournure que prend **la relation entre Drago et Hermione** vous plait ? Pas de haine, de cris, de disputes... Juste de... l'amitié ? Elle n'a plus confiance pour être _avec_ lui mais bon, la sympathie qui est née entre eux reste malgré tout (ce qui rend les choses un poil ambiguës, je vous l'accorde, ah ah).

Que pensez-vous de **Sakdos** ? Mes bêtas l'ont beaucoup aimé, ici, hé hé.

Que penser de la discussion avec **Narcissa** ? Elle nous manquait, non ? D'après vous, quelle est l'idée que Drago a eue pour le Noël d'Hermione ?

Et son tête à tête avec **Théo** ? Un peu de nouvelles de lui (sans forcément que ce soit lié à Drago) ne fait pas de mal non plus, je pense...

Bref, dites-moi tout !

 **Next week,** ce sera un chapitre **full Dramione** vu que nos mariés qui ne sont plus en couple vont passer leur premier **Noël** ensemble (du PDV de Drago, une fois de plus).

 **Merci encore de me lire et à tout bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures :)**

 **Cœurs sur vous !**


	22. Article XXI

Bonjour,

Voici un article un peu plus long que d'habitude vu qu'il fait plus de 5700 mots. Et rien que du **Dramione** là-dedans ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Pour info, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de **révéler l'illustration (et le titre) de ma future histoire, sur FB**... Si vous êtes curieuxes, laissez-vous tenter :p

Que dire d'autre ? Vous êtes très nombreuxes à ressentir de la **compassion** **pour ce pauvre Drago**. Je vous rassure, c'est totalement volontaire. Comme je vous l'ai répondu, s'il ne vous faisait pas un minimum 'mal au cœur', vous n'auriez aucune envie qu'Hermione lui pardonne ses erreurs, ce qui ne ferait pas mon affaire, ah ah.

Quelques personnes ont deviné quel était le **cadeau** prévu par Drago. Bravo !

Sinon, eh bien, une fois de plus, **mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes, en fav.**.. C'est surréaliste, je me répète, mais c'est vrai.

Je ne m'attarde pas plus et vous laisse avec nos protagonistes préférés :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Ravie que tu aies aimé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

 **Hermione04 :** Je n'avais pas prévu que Sakdos deviendrait si sympathique, au début, mais il s'impose de lui-même, hé hé. Ravie que tu aies aimé le passage avec Narcissa. Pour le cadeau, la réponse est juste en dessous ;)  
Eh oui, Drago a eu chaud avec sa PI... A quelques mois près, il risquait nettement plus qu'une Hermione en colère et déçue ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review :)

 **L :** Ravie que tu aimes :)

 **Lue chou :** Il y a en effet du chemin à parcourir... C'est pas drôle si c'est trop simple, non ? Puis bon, le contexte n'est pas à minimiser. Ca me fait rire que tu comprennes Hermione tout en la trouvant agaçante... Son état d'esprit n'est que le reflet du mien, ah ah. Ca n'a pas toujours été facile de trouver l'équilibre :p  
J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Cecile :** Hello,  
En effet, plus de sexe mais la bonne entente persiste entre eux, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?  
Ravie que tu aimes Sakdos, je l'aime beaucoup aussi, j'avoue.  
Bah tous les torts viennent effectivement de Drago, là. A la base, Hermione n'avait rien demandé XD Enfin, elle n'a pas été réglo avec ses parents, note bien, mais bon... Je n'en révélerai pas trop non plus ;)  
Pour le cadeau, la réponse très bientôt !  
Contente aussi que tu aies bien aimé le passage avec Théo. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'envoyer sa mère en Espagne mais bon, ça lui donne un peu plus de profondeur et c'est pas plus mal :p  
J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, en tout cas, et merci encore pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !  
Bisouilles !

 **Alexandra :** Sakdos est un pti chou ! Ravie que tu l'aimes :)  
Je comprends l'ambivalence ressentie face à leur relation. Je n'avais pas envie de les renvoyer dans la haine car mins de rien, ils ont réellement appris à s'apprécier... Juste que les choses ne sont pas faciles en ce moment ;)  
J'espère que la surprise sera à la hauteur :)  
Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 ** **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre.****

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XXI.**_

Drago se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain et passa une main légèrement nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Par Salazar, il était tout bonnement ridicule ! Ce ne serait tout de même pas la première fois qu'il allait dîner en tête à tête avec Hermione…

Alors pourquoi était-il si anxieux ?! Il s'en serait donné des baffes. Certes, elle avait mis fin à leur relation plus… intime, mais elle n'avait pas coupé tout lien avec lui. Elle ne l'évitait pas, elle lui parlait, elle plaisantait, même, parfois.

Effectivement, aujourd'hui nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre et ils n'allaient pas se contenter de partager une salade ou un steak, Sakdos ayant cuisiné une bonne partie de la journée pour leur préparer un petit festin, mais quand même !

Il avait vu Hermione tenter de convaincre Sakdos d'en faire moins, lui assurant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un tel repas. Mais l'elfe n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait même fini par les chasser de sa cuisine, une fois de plus.

Drago était donc monté pour se préparer. Après tout, c'était la veille de Noël et il n'allait pas se présenter vêtu d'un simple jeans et d'un t-shirt… Il se demanda si Hermione allait jouer le jeu puis se dit qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Il avait tellement hâte de lui offrir son cadeau, il fallait dire ! Il appréhendait un peu sa réaction cependant… C'était sans doute ça qui le stressait autant. Sa mère lui avait fait parvenir sa contribution le matin même et depuis, il ne tenait plus en place. Bien qu'elle lui eut assuré qu'elle le ferait, il en avait douté jusqu'au bout.

Il ajusta sa cravate de soie et enfila sa veste grise puis se décida enfin à sortir de sa salle de bain – et de sa chambre – pour aller retrouver la femme qui faisait un peu trop battre son cœur. Il se rendit aussitôt dans le salon où ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de passer la soirée. Hermione n'avait jamais trop aimé la salle à manger, la trouvant bien trop grande pour eux deux. Raison pour laquelle ils l'évitaient la plupart du temps.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il eut brièvement le souffle coupé. Hermione était déjà là, terminant de dresser la table pour deux qu'elle avait sans doute invoquée, Drago ne se souvenant pas d'avoir un tel meuble chez lui. Mais ce ne fut pas la table joliment décorée qui attira son attention, non. Ce fut elle.

Hermione portait une robe de soirée verte légèrement vaporeuse, lui arrivant quelques centimètres au-dessus du genou. Sans bretelles et les cheveux relevés, ses épaules et sa gorge étaient entièrement dénudées. Drago avala difficilement sa salive lorsque des images de leurs étreintes passées se rappelèrent à sa mémoire.

La jeune femme contourna la table pour ajuster la nappe et Drago constata qu'elle était pieds nus. Diablement classe, mais toujours elle-même. Un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres à cette idée. C'était cette ambivalence qu'il aimait tant chez elle. Sa capacité à être tout et son contraire à la fois.

Elle avait cependant dû percevoir sa présence car elle déclara ensuite, sans arrêter sa tâche :

\- Tu comptes passer ta soirée à me reluquer ou tu vas m'aider à finir de dresser cette table ?!

\- Si tu ne voulais pas que je te reluque, il ne fallait pas venir habillée ainsi, Hermione, répliqua Drago sans se démonter.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui te passe par la tête ! protesta-t-elle, légèrement rougissante. Et c'est Noël, mine de rien, je voulais quand même…

\- Tu es parfaite, Hermione, la coupa-t-il. C'est juste que… Rien, laisse tomber.

Son épouse dû percevoir son trouble car elle n'insista pas.

Drago n'avait pas menti, il la trouvait parfaite. Et ça le tuait de ne pas pouvoir en profiter. Évidemment, il ne ferait jamais rien sans son consentement, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas dans ce genre de dispositions à son égard pour l'instant… Mais ça n'empêchait pas l'envie.

Il avait merdé avec elle, il en était conscient, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre ses propres sentiments sur pause pour autant. Il inspira profondément pour se remettre les idées en place et s'approcha pour l'aider à terminer ce à quoi elle était occupée.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Je suppose que tu as de la vaisselle pour les grandes occasions, non ? Je ne sais pas où tu la ranges et je ne voulais pas déranger Sakdos.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, répondit Drago. La porcelaine de ma grand-mère se déplace avec des précautions particulières. Autrement dit, sans magie !

\- Oh, si elle est si fragile, nous pourrons parfaitement nous en passer ! tenta de protester Hermione, mais Drago était déjà parti.

Il alla jusqu'à un placard situé non loin de la cuisine et sélectionna les différentes pièces dont il avait besoin, sans oublier les couverts en argent. Lorsqu'il les lui rapporta peu après, Hermione le regarda en souriant.

\- Ça alors ! Nos tenues sont assorties aux assiettes ! Regarde ça !

En effet, deux liserés s'entremêlaient pour faire le tour de la vaisselle : un argent et un vert. Ses grands-parents ayant été tous deux des Serpentard, ça n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Par contre, qu'Hermione porte du vert l'était nettement plus.

\- Cette couleur te va très bien, d'ailleurs, la complimenta-t-il.

\- C'est Ginny qui a insisté pour que je la prenne, lui expliqua Hermione. Je la voulais en bleu mais elle m'a dit que le vert ferait plus Noël… Elle m'a peut-être confondue avec un sapin, remarque…

\- Un magnifique sapin, alors, la taquina-t-il.

\- T'es bête ! pouffa-t-elle. Tu es très élégant, toi aussi…, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Merci.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'Hermione s'éloignait légèrement de la table pour en vérifier le rendu final. Drago, lui, ne parvenait pas à la quitter, elle, des yeux.

\- C'est très joli, Hermione, et nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Arrête d'être si perfectionniste !

A sa plus grande surprise, elle lui tira la langue.

\- Très mature comme réaction, bravo, commenta-t-il, masquant difficilement son amusement.

\- Je n'y peux rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un truc…

Drago regarda la table, la nappe blanche, le chemin de table et les serviettes émeraude, les couverts se faisant face, les hellébores d'Orient disposés en son centre, les chandeliers – qu'Hermione alluma d'un coup de baguette à ses côtés – et ne remarqua rien de spécial. La décoration était peut-être simple mais parfaite.

Il regarda alors le reste de la pièce… Le fameux sofa – il se demanda brièvement s'il pourrait un jour le regarder sans penser à leur première fois –, la cheminée où un feu ronflait, la lumière tamisée, les lourdes tentures anthracite…

Rien d'inhabituel, en somme. Il eut alors une idée et alla chercher sa baguette qu'il avait déposée sur un guéridon près de la porte. Il réfléchit quelques secondes pour se rappeler de l'incantation et lança un sort informulé. De petites lumières rouges, vertes et dorées s'échappèrent de sa baguette et virevoltèrent dans l'espace avant de se rassembler dans un coin de la pièce, prenant la forme d'un arbre de Noël.

\- Wow… ! souffla Hermione à ses côtés. Mais c'est magnifique ! Comment as-tu fait ça ?!

\- Secret de famille, lui dit-il, accompagnant sa réponse d'un clin d'œil. Ma grand-mère invoquait toujours un tel sapin quand j'étais plus petit. Ses lumières me fascinaient.

\- Vous n'aviez pas de vrai arbre de Noël ?

\- Si, plusieurs même, un peu dans toutes les pièces… Mais ces lumières ont toujours été mes préférées.

\- Ça dure combien de temps ?

\- Quelques heures, malheureusement. Mais je crois que c'est leur côté éphémère qui rend les choses aussi… belles.

\- C'est parfait ainsi, conclut Hermione en lui souriant.

Le cœur de Drago fit une légère embardée mais il se réprimanda aussitôt. Il ne devait pas se donner de faux espoirs. Hermione n'était pas gentille parce que c'était lui mais parce qu'elle était ainsi, tout simplement.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire la moindre erreur. Un geste un peu trop tendre, une parole déplacée et elle se refermerait comme une huître. Ou il se prendrait une nouvelle remarque bien sentie. Avec le temps, elle lui accorderait peut-être une nouvelle chance, mais il devait la jouer intelligemment. Ne pas laisser ses émotions ni ses hormones le diriger.

Il devait lui prouver qu'il pouvait agir avec réflexion et maturité. Ne pas penser à ses envies à lui mais aux siennes. Et pour l'instant, il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

\- Et si on se mettait à table ? l'invita finalement Drago.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, mais ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de lui tirer la chaise pour qu'elle s'installe. Fichues tendances féministes ! Mais bon, sans ça, elle ne serait pas vraiment elle-même et il ne ressentirait pas tout ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

Drago tapota ensuite légèrement son assiette de sa baguette et leurs entrées apparurent quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Mais… ! s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

\- C'est Sakdos, ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il.

\- Il aurait pu venir nous apporter nos plats ! Ce n'est pas un paria ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Tu aurais donc préféré qu'il se déplace plusieurs fois sur la soirée pour faire le service plutôt que de le laisser utiliser sa magie pour plus de facilité ?

\- Je… Je…, bafouilla Hermione en rougissant légèrement. Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle… Mais alors ? Et nos autres repas ?!

\- Dois-je te rappeler que nous prenons la plupart d'entre eux dans la cuisine ? Et quand ce n'est pas le cas, tu lui interdis de faire le service.

\- C'est vrai…, admit-elle visiblement à contrecœur.

Drago ricana légèrement puis l'invita à manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. Sakdos leur avait préparé une paupiette de saumon sauce oseille absolument délicieuse et le vin sélectionné pour accompagner leur entrée était parfaitement accordé.

Ils mangèrent en silence un moment, absorbés par leur dégustation.

\- Cet elfe est un pur génie, commenta Hermione alors qu'elle en était à la moitié de son plat. Je crois n'avoir jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

\- Il sera très flatté que tu le lui dises, lui fit remarquer Drago. Et effectivement, pour avoir participé à de très nombreux banquets Sang-Pur, Sakdos est une perle. Tu sais qu'on m'a plusieurs fois proposé de me le racheter ?

\- Sérieusement ?! s'offusqua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas un meuble !

\- Je sais, ne t'emballe pas, ça n'arrivera jamais. Comme je te l'ai expliqué quand tu as emménagé ici – et j'espère que tu as pu t'en rendre compte depuis – Sakdos et moi avons un lien un peu spécial. J'espère ne jamais m'en séparer.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago se pinça légèrement l'arête du nez. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de dire les choses comme ça… et surtout pas maintenant.

\- Drago ? insista-t-elle face à son silence. Que comptes-tu faire de Sakdos ?

Il soupira profondément avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait le moment pour en parler, tu ne veux pas finir au moins ton entrée, avant ?

\- Si tu veux que je reste à cette table avec toi, tu as intérêt à me répondre tout de suite !

\- Bien, très bien, céda-t-il, agacé. Incroyable d'être aussi têtue ! Reste ici, j'arrive.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante, quand elle s'y mettait, avec son air borné et sa moue boudeuse…

Drago se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre où il prit une boîte rectangulaire, plutôt plate, avant de retourner rejoindre Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé, les bras croisés avec détermination sur sa poitrine.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tenant le paquet. Joyeux Noël.

\- Hein ?! Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce qu'il se passe, Drago, vas-tu enfin…

\- Tais-toi un peu, la coupa-t-il, et ouvre cette boîte. Tu auras toutes tes réponses.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, clairement interpellée et limite suspicieuse, mais elle s'en saisit malgré tout avant de l'ouvrir. Drago la regarda sortir plusieurs feuilles de leur contenant et écarquiller les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle en lisait le contenu.

\- Mais… C'est le contrat de Sakdos ?! s'exclama-t-elle, ébahie.

\- En effet. On a fini d'en définir les différents termes il y a deux jours.

\- Il n'est pas signé, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est ton projet, Hermione, c'est ton premier contrat. Je voulais être sûr qu'il correspondait bien à tes attentes avant de l'officialiser.

Hermione plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Puis elle reporta son attention sur le document.

\- Il a vraiment accepté toutes les clauses ?!

\- Pas toutes, non. Celles présentes sur le document sont celles sur lesquelles nous nous sommes mis d'accord. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu le relises avant que nous le signions définitivement. Je ne voudrais pas approuver quelque chose qui ne serait pas en accord avec ton projet de loi.

\- Mais… c'est… je n'ai pas de mots, Drago… je n'en reviens pas…

Drago la regarda en souriant, intérieurement soulagé de voir qu'elle le prenait si bien. Il avait eu peur que parler de ça avec Sakdos dans son dos la contrarie, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il lui restait à présent à lui faire part de la deuxième partie de son cadeau, vu qu'apparemment elle ne l'avait pas remarquée.

\- Hum…, toussota Drago. Il y a d'autres feuilles dans cette boite, en fait…

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur le contenu du paquet qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de nouvelles feuilles.

\- C'est un contrat liant ma mère et Bloody, son elfe personnelle. Je l'ai convaincue d'en faire de même… J'ai pensé que si tu avais notre soutien explicite, ce serait plus facile pour toi de convaincre des membres du Magenmagot de signer ta proposition de loi…

\- Tes parents ont signé un contrat avec leur elfe ?! s'exclama Hermione, abasourdie.

\- Non, juste ma mère. Bloody est une elfe Black. Elle s'occupe d'elle depuis qu'elle est toute petite et l'a suivie après son mariage. Mais elle n'a jamais répondu aux ordres de mon père… Enfin, si, elle lui obéit, mais uniquement quand ça correspond aux directives de ma mère. Bloody étant son elfe, elle n'a pas eu besoin de l'aval de mon père pour établir ce contrat.

\- Tu veux dire que ta mère va payer et donner des jours de congés à son elfe ?!

\- Ne t'emballe pas, c'est moins que ce que nous proposons à Sakdos, mais elles sont parvenues à un accord, en effet. Il y a juste une clause supplémentaire, sur leur contrat. C'est sous réserve que tu valides les différentes clauses… Il ne sera valable que si tu le co-signes également.

\- Mais… mais comment as-tu réussi à faire ceci ?!

\- Tu as toujours un peu trop tendance à oublier ma part de la Promesse, Hermione. Mes relations devaient t'aider à faire passer ta loi. C'est tout.

Il la vit se refermer aussitôt. Quelle gaffe pouvait-il bien avoir encore commise ?!

\- Alors c'est tout ce que c'est pour toi ? lui demanda-t-elle. Ta part du marché ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Hermione ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris, depuis le temps ?! Lorsqu'on parle de toi, je ne fais rien par obligation ! Je sais que j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs et crois-moi, je m'en mords les doigts, mais tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ton bonheur.

\- Donc tu fais ça uniquement pour me rendre heureuse, c'est ça ?! demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Drago se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

\- Je fais ça parce que je t'aime, espèce d'idiote ! cria-t-il. Je t'aime, Hermione ! Plus que n'importe qui, que n'importe quoi ! Et ce qui t'importe, m'importe. Tes joies sont mes joies, tes peines sont mes peines et tes combats sont mes combats ! Je ne vais pas te mentir en prétendant que j'aurais signé ce genre d'accord avec Sakdos si tu n'avais pas été là pour me demander de le faire. Mais signer ce contrat pour toi ne veut pas dire que je ne le fais pas aussi parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire, tout simplement !

A bout de souffle et les émotions à fleur de peau, Drago préféra s'éloigner d'elle pour tenter de recouvrer un peu de calme. Il se frotta le visage d'un geste nerveux et étouffa un cri de frustration dans son poing fermé. Il ne voyait pas Hermione qui se trouvait encore dans son dos, mais il sentait sa présence derrière lui.

Il s'approcha de son arbre de lumières et accorda doucement son rythme respiratoire à celui des scintillements. Il entendit le plancher grincer légèrement sous les pas d'Hermione et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas la voir partir, pas cette fois.

Pourquoi avait-il encore perdu son sang-froid face à elle ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de réagir normalement ? Quand il était question d'elle, il faisait toujours n'importe quoi et ça l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Bien sûr qu'il avait fait ça pour le bien de Sakdos ! Il avait toujours très bien traité son elfe, ce contrat était juste la continuité logique. Évidemment qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose sans son influence à elle, mais il ne l'avait pas fait que pour elle. Ce contrat était un accord mutuel et si Sakdos aimait beaucoup Hermione, Narcissa et Bloody ne l'auraient jamais fait pour lui faire plaisir à elle.

Sa mère avait été plutôt facile à convaincre, le challenge s'était plus porté sur son elfe pour qui avoir plus de liberté était vraiment difficile à concevoir. Hermione ne pouvait pas réaliser que s'il n'avait pas sincèrement cru en sa loi, il n'aurait jamais réussi à convaincre Bloody ?!

Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste las, dépité d'avoir ainsi foiré sa surprise. Au final, il avait eu raison d'appréhender ce repas…

\- Drago…, murmura Hermione en déposant une main légère sur son épaule.

Il se retourna lentement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau en la voyant si près de lui. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches depuis leur rupture, près d'un mois plus tôt.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot, perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Drago sentit ses mains devenir moites lorsqu'Hermione lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts. Si proches…

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi ainsi, chuchota-t-elle, son souffle lui caressant la peau. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau que celui-là, je suis désolée…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, leurs visages s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés. Inconsciemment, Drago déposa une main sur sa taille, fébrile de la sentir à nouveau contre lui. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres, se frôlant légèrement par intermittence. Plus que quelques secondes et il pourrait à nouveau goûter à la douceur de ses baisers…

\- Excusez-Sakdos, les interrompit une petite voix aigüe, les rappelant brutalement à la réalité.

Hermione s'éloigna vivement de lui, rougissante, et Drago sentit son cœur retomber lourdement dans sa poitrine.

\- Que veux-tu ?! gronda-t-il à voix basse, frustré de voir que leur moment avait été interrompu.

\- Sakdos est désolé, Monsieur, mais Madame et vous n'aimez pas ce que Sakdos a préparé ? Cela fait longtemps que vous avez commencé vos entrées…

\- Oh non, le rassura aussitôt Hermione. C'est très bon, vraiment délicieux, je t'assure ! Nous avons juste été distraits par notre conversation.

\- Oh…, commenta le petit serviteur en souriant. Très bien. Veuillez excuser Sakdos pour le dérangement, alors, et n'hésitez pas à signaler à Sakdos quand vous voudrez passer à la suite.

\- Promis, lui répondit-elle.

Drago était bien trop chamboulé pour prononcer le moindre mot.

Une fois Sakdos parti, Hermione se réinstalla à table et termina doucement son entrée, les yeux baissés. Drago la dévisageait, incrédule.

\- Tu vas vraiment faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?! demanda-t-il, légèrement offusqué.

Hermione ne répondit rien et continua de manger sans le regarder. Drago s'approcha donc vivement d'elle, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et releva doucement son visage afin qu'elle le regarde, mais elle s'évertuait à le fuir.

Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue et Drago l'essuya délicatement de son pouce, totalement perdu.

\- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, parle-moi…, la pria-t-il, tentant une fois de plus de capter son regard.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement, en le fixant tant bien que mal.

Drago ne répondit pas mais continua à lui caresser doucement la joue pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Je ne sais pas, reprit-elle enfin. Je ne sais plus… C'est tellement… confus ! Entre ma tête et mon cœur, je ne sais pas qui écouter. Ils sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, tu comprends ?! Et chaque fois que je me sens prête de céder à l'un, l'autre se manifeste plus fort que jamais. J'ai envie de lâcher prise, j'ai envie de profiter de l'instant sans me soucier des conséquences, j'ai envie de m'abandonner dans tes bras, à toi, j'ai envie d'oublier, mais…

\- Mais tu ne peux pas, finit Drago pour elle.

\- Je ne peux pas, non, confirma-t-elle. Car chaque fois que je suis sur le point de suivre mon cœur, ma tête me rappelle ce que tu as fait. La façon dont tu as abusé de mon état d'ébriété. La façon dont j'ai été contrainte de t'épouser pour le bien-être des elfes. La façon dont tu m'as caché une solution éventuelle à toute cette situation…

\- Si tu veux que je te répudie une fois la Promesse tenue, Hermione, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. Je te l'assure.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix plus assurée que précédemment. Tu peux m'assurer tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien au fait que tu m'as retiré ma liberté de choisir. Même si tu me répudies, ça viendra de toi, une fois encore. Je suis condamnée à dépendre de ton bon vouloir…

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et Drago en eut le cœur brisé. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la serra tout contre lui, tout simplement. A sa plus grande surprise, Hermione se laissa faire et sembla même y trouver une certaine forme de réconfort. Ses larmes finirent par se tarir et elle reprit peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions.

Elle s'éloigna alors de lui, rougissante. Drago prit à nouveau son visage entre ses paumes et la dévisagea longuement avant de déclarer :

\- Je te promets, Hermione, que je te rendrai ta liberté.

Puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Hermione le dévisageait en silence, les yeux encore brillants de ses larmes.

\- Je te propose de continuer notre repas, dit-il finalement. Sinon, Sakdos risque d'être réellement vexé.

Un sourire timide éclaira le visage de son épouse et Drago se sentit un peu plus léger. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

.

Ils dégustèrent ensuite le filet de chevreuil en croûte sauce forestière que Sakdos leur avait préparé, accompagné de quelques légumes de saison. La conversation reprit doucement, d'abord hésitante puis un peu plus affirmée.

\- Je te remercie vraiment pour ton cadeau, Drago. Je sais que ma réaction n'a pas été celle que tu espérais, mais merci. Vraiment. Tu remercieras ta mère et Bloody également.

\- J'espère que ça va t'aider comme tu l'espérais, répondit Drago.

\- Assurément. Ce seront de parfaits exemples concrets à soumettre à Dierickx. D'autant plus qu'Harry et Kreattur vont également en faire un.

Drago se sentit agacé à cette nouvelle. Il aurait voulu être le seul à la soutenir dans ses démarches, mais il ne pouvait pas nier non plus que la participation de Potter à son projet serait plus que bénéfique pour elle.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu user de ta relation avec Potter ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Harry est comme un frère pour moi. Notre amitié est difficile à décrire, mais il n'a jamais été question de profit ou autre entre nous…

\- Pourtant, après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, un peu de mérite et de gratitude officiels n'auraient pas été du luxe…

\- Peut-être… Ron aurait bien aimé, en tout cas. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai toujours été aussi assidue en classe ?

\- Hum… Je ne suis pas sûr que ma réponse te plairait, la taquina-t-il. Dis-moi ?

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, débarquer dans le monde magique a été très déstabilisant pour moi. Je devais faire mes preuves face à vous tous. J'ai rapidement compris que certaines personnes pensaient que je n'avais pas ma place, à Poudlard. Tu n'as pas été le premier à me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, tu sais ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça… J'étais vraiment un petit con, à l'époque.

\- Tu l'es toujours, je te rassure, répondit-elle.

Cependant, le sourire en coin qu'elle arborait lui signifia qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sérieuse. Enfin, il l'espérait.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire mes preuves. Montrer aux autres sorciers que moi, Hermione Granger, fille de Moldus, j'avais autant ma place parmi eux que n'importe qui. En acceptant l'aide d'Harry pour faire passer ma loi, ça n'aurait pas été _ma_ victoire.

\- Ça se tient, en effet. Mais ta propre notoriété ? Daphné nous a raconté ce que vous avez fait, avec les horcruxes et tout. Ce n'est pas rien.

\- On l'a fait parce qu'on n'avait pas le choix, c'est tout. Trop de choses étaient en jeu. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil à notre place.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, la contredit Drago. Vous avez arpenté à trois toute la Grande-Bretagne avec tous les Mangemorts du pays à vos trousses… Potter n'avait sans doute pas le choix, ça je veux bien le croire, mais Weasley et toi ?

\- Que crois-tu qu'il me serait arrivé si je n'étais pas partie avec Harry ?

\- …

\- Exactement. Sans doute rien de bon. Notre amitié était déjà bien connue, je n'aurais été à l'abri nulle part. Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, Drago.

Elle tendit son avant-bras par-dessus la table et lui montra les mots que sa tante avait gravés dans sa chaire.

\- Pourquoi gardes-tu ces cicatrices ? lui demanda-t-il, s'empêchant de prendre son bras pour y déposer ses lèvres en un baiser réconfortant.

\- Pour ne pas oublier d'où je viens et ce que j'ai dû affronter pour être où je suis. Je ne veux pas être considérée comme une brillante née-Moldue ou comme l'amie d'Harry Potter. Je veux juste être reconnue pour mes actes en tant que sorcière. Au final, mes origines ne devraient pas entrer en ligne de compte, mais ce que je fais de mes capacités.

\- Ok, je comprends. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi Weasley, lui, n'a pas profité de cette nouvelle notoriété. La modestie ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Nous ne lui avons pas laissé le choix, lui expliqua Hermione. Harry et moi voulions nous faire les plus discrets possibles. Lui-même avait déjà assez attiré l'attention comme ça, surtout en survivant une fois de plus à un Avada. Si Ron avait parlé de notre chasse aux horcruxes et s'était pavané, alors nous aurions _tout_ révélé.

\- Comment ça ?

La curiosité de Drago était à son paroxysme.

\- Il est parti, lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Parti ?!

\- Oui… Il s'est disputé avec Harry et nous a laissés. Il nous a rejoints par après, mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il a fait malgré tout. Sa famille ne le lui pardonnerait jamais et il le sait.

\- Tu parles d'un Gryffondor !

\- J'aimerais que nous évitions de parler de lui, en fait, si tu veux bien…

Juste. Drago avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient en froid depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé leur mariage. Sans parler de la scène qu'il lui avait faite lors de leur Réception.

Il prit sa baguette pour l'apposer sur le bord de son assiette, signalant ainsi à Sakdos qu'ils avaient fini de manger, et reprit, enthousiaste :

\- Très bien ! Et si on parlait à présent de _mon_ cadeau ?

\- Ton cadeau ? Quel cadeau ?

Drago espérait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, sinon il allait réussir à plomber le peu de bonne ambiance qu'ils avaient réussi à recouvrer. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout en affichant une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas.

\- Je connais tes amies, Hermione, et tu es allée faire du shopping avec elles il y a peu de temps. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as rien pour moi.

\- Oui, bon, ça va, céda-t-elle finalement, à son plus grand soulagement. J'ai bien un petit quelque chose pour toi… Mais ce n'est rien comparé au cadeau que toi, tu m'as fait !

\- Pas grave, donne toujours ! dit-il en tapotant légèrement dans ses mains d'un geste impatient.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit de sa baguette pour faire apparaître une boîte rectangulaire noire qu'elle lui tendit ensuite.

Drago la retourna plusieurs fois entre ses mains pour la soupeser et l'agita un peu pour essayer d'en deviner le contenu. La boite faisait environ dix centimètres de long pour trois ou quatre de large et autant d'épaisseur.

\- Arrête de jouer avec et ouvre-la ! Tu me stresses, rouspéta Hermione.

Drago sourit légèrement et ouvrit l'écrin.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux boutons de manchette représentant des serpents en argent et une pince à cravate assortie. Les serpents des boutons de manchette étaient enroulés sur eux-mêmes alors que celui de la pince se déployait sur toute sa longueur. De petites émeraudes incrustées représentaient leurs yeux.

\- Je sais, commenta Hermione, rompant ainsi le silence environnant. Un serpent, c'est totalement cliché, mais je les trouvais beaux…

Drago ne répondit rien, fasciné par le cadeau. Il avait l'impression de les voir se mouvoir, c'était assez déroutant.

\- Ça ne te plait pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si, si, beaucoup, répondit-il en la regardant. Ils sont magnifiques ! C'est juste que… je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

\- On dirait… qu'ils bougent !

\- Ah oui ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant pour venir à ses côtés. C'est d'ailleurs tout leur intérêt, regarde !

Elle prit la pince entre ses doigts fins et l'accrocha d'un geste légèrement tremblant à sa cravate. Le serpent sembla alors se détacher de son support et commença à se déplacer lentement le long de l'étoffe.

\- Tu vois ? Une fois accrochés, les serpents se réveillent et… eh bien se promènent. Ceux des boutons de manchette font le tour de tes poignets et celui de la pince, comme tu peux le voir, glisse sur ta cravate. J'ai trouvé ça amusant et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait… distraire tes interlocuteurs.

\- C'est fascinant, constata Drago. Je n'en ai jamais vus des comme ça.

\- Le vendeur m'a dit que c'était une pièce unique et les filles étaient tellement enthousiastes que je n'ai pas hésité longtemps.

\- Ça a dû te coûter une fortune, tu n'aurais pas dû…

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakdos est allé me chercher de l'argent dans ton coffre…

\- Hein ? QUOI ?!

\- Mais non, triple andouille, je t'embête ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas la pauvrette que tu imagines.

\- Eh bien, merci Hermione, ça me touche beaucoup.

\- Ce n'est rien… Juste des babioles… Ton cadeau à toi a nettement plus de valeur…

\- Le fait que tu aies pensé à moi est ce qui lui donne toute sa valeur, répondit-il, la faisant légèrement rougir.

Drago demanda ensuite à Sakdos de leur envoyer le dessert – un morceau de bûche traditionnel – et ils finirent de manger en parlant du roman qu'Hermione avait rapporté quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Et donc, comme je te l'avais dit à la fin du premier tome, j'étais sûr que l'amant était dans le coup. Qui prendrait aussi bien le fait de se faire éconduire par une femme pareille ?

\- Je pense que le mari n'a pas dit son dernier mot, contra Hermione. Il est si arrogant que je suis sûre qu'il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse le tromper…

\- Mouais… Enfin, on verra bien avec le tome trois, je suppose…, conclut-il. Au fait, en parlant d'amant, tu sais si Zabini travaille lundi ?

Hermione recracha la gorgée de vin qu'elle venait d'avaler et toussa pendant quelques minutes.

\- PARDON ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me demander ça comme ça ?! Et pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

\- J'ai besoin de son avis, pour le boulot. J'ai une cliente potentielle qui veut m'emprunter une somme assez importante, mais elle est séparée de son mari et elle craint qu'il demande à avoir un droit de regard sur l'usage qu'elle fera de cet argent… Et comme je ne veux pas me retrouver coincé dans des histoires de couple, je voudrais vérifier avec lui la situation.

\- OK… Mais pourquoi tu ne te rends pas à son bureau directement ?! Comment veux-tu que je sache quand il travaille ?!

\- Eh bien… Après ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, j'ai cru que lui et toi…

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, ce qui inquiéta Drago quelque peu.

\- Je t'ai laissé t'imaginer des choses, Drago. J'étais en colère et voilà… Enfin, j'étais bien chez lui cette nuit-là, mais il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

\- Oh…

Il avait beau afficher un masque d'indifférence, à l'intérieur, il jubilait. Il en aurait limite dansé de joie tant cette nouvelle le réconforta. Elle n'avait rien fait avec Zabini et elle lui avait avoué plus tôt dans la soirée qu'il lui manquait !

Par Salazar, il n'avait pas ressenti autant d'espoir depuis… Il aurait été incapable de le dire, en fait. Elle tenait à lui, il en avait à présent la certitude. Elle avait envie de le retrouver, mais ses erreurs passées l'en empêchait.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite plus tôt dans la soirée et les choses auraient peut-être une chance de rentrer dans l'ordre.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce **repas de Noël en tête à tête** !

Alors désolée pour celleux qui l'avaient espéré, mais pas de galipettes au coin du feu ^^

Tou-te-s mes bêtas ont cependant plus ou moins insulté **Sakdos** quand il les a interrompus... Fichu elfe Malefoy, mdr.

Pour le **cadeau** , comme certain-e-s l'avaient deviné, ça concernait bien les elfes. Je voulais une idée plus originale qu'un livre... J'espère que ça vous plait !

 **Funfacts** du jour : Les **hellébores d'Orient,** qui ornent leur table, signifient, dans le langage des fleurs : changement d'avis, variation des positions (souhait d'innovation dans la relation amoureuse). Les hellébores sont aussi ce qu'on appelle plus communément les roses de Noël... Bref, c'est pas sans lien ^^

Pour le **menu** , ce qu'ils mangent en entrée et en plat principal est en fait le menu de mon mariage, hé hé.

Pour la **tenue** d'Hermione, c'est l'image d'illustration utilisée pour mon annonce du jour sur ma page Facebook :)

Et donc, la **situation** n'a jamais été aussi tendue entre eux. **L'ambivalence que ressent Hermione** est exactement celle que je ressentais en écrivant ces chapitres, ah ah. Et donc, **le fond du problème** , ce qu'elle lui reproche réellement n'est pas vraiment de ne pas lui avoir parlé de la répudiation mais **de lui avoir ôté toute liberté de choix**... Nuance importante, selon moi. J'espère que ses réactions vous semblent plus logiques sous cet angle...

 **Next week** , on retrouvera **Hermione**.

 **J'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience !**

Coeurs sur vous,

Lyra


	23. Article XXII

Bonjour !

Eh oui, déjà, mais je suis en formation demain toute la journée et je n'aurai pas le temps de publier, donc voilà...

 **J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu,** j'ai eu sensiblement moins de reviews que d'habitude et donc, comme toujours, je m'interroge, ah ah (je m'interroge beaucoup chaque fois que je publie un truc, vous savez...). Mais merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser leurs impressions :)

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'aventure continue ! Et **j'ai commencé doucement à écrire ma nouvelle histoire**. J'avoue que ces débuts sont encore un peu tâtonnants, mais c'est peut-être pas plus mal de prendre le temps de faire autre chose de temps en temps... Enfin, cette histoire me fait un peu peur, j'avoue (dans les choix que je fais, pas dans l'histoire en tant que telle, ah ah, ça reste une romance ^^) donc ça doit jouer aussi.

Bref, stop avec mes états d'âme, laissons la place à Hermione !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Hermione04 :** Coucou ! C'est plus sac d'os que sac à dos, pour ce pauvre petit elfe incompris, ah ah. S'ils s'étaient embrassés, je pense que la situation aurait été encore plus compliquée car ils ne sont pas prêts à reprendre leurs galipettes, rien n'est encore réglé ;)  
Pour la façon dont il va lui rendre sa liberté, vous le saurez bientôt (mais pas aujourd'hui), pas d'inquiétude :)  
T'inquiète, pour les fautes, ça arrive à tout le monde !  
Merci pour ta review :)

 **Milady :** Bonjour !  
Je trouve que niveau suspense, ça va encore avec ce chapitre (non, je ne fais pas ma sadique car je sais ce que j'ai prévu pour après XD).  
Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire, en tout cas, et tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Des défauts, il y en a. Toutes les histoires en ont, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer à chaque fois :)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et je protégerai Sakdos, pauvre petit elfe malmené ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

 **Lucie34 :** Pas de souci pour "l'absence". Je suis contente pour toi que tu aies retrouvé une connexion... Autant je me passe de télé sans souci, autant internet... Je suis contente de lire que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire, en tout cas. Pour répondre à ta question, sans spoiler, je pense qu'il en a assez fait comme ça, le Lulu, non ? ;)  
Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 ** **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre.****

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XXII.**_

Hermione était assise face au bureau de son supérieur, jouant nerveusement avec son alliance. Elle avait beau tenter de se raisonner en se disant que ces contrats signés ne pouvaient être qu'une bonne chose pour faire avancer son projet de loi, elle appréhendait la réaction du Mage Dierickx malgré tout.

Ce dernier reposa les documents en silence et ancra son regard dans celui de son assistante.

\- Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? lui demanda timidement Hermione.

\- Je pense…, hésita-t-il légèrement, que vous proposer cette place d'assistante a sans doute été la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de toute ma carrière. Par Rowena, Hermione, où étiez-vous ces dernières années ?!

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir et ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficultés à accepter le moindre compliment et ça n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui.

\- Votre projet de loi était déjà particulièrement bien abouti pour quelqu'un qui ne travaillait pas directement dans ce service, enchaîna son supérieur d'une voix posée, mais avec ces premiers contrats, vous donnez une dimension nettement plus concrète à tout votre travail ! De plus, lorsque l'on voit qui en sont les premiers signataires… Comment avez-vous bien pu convaincre quelqu'un comme Narcissa Black de signer un tel accord avec un elfe de maison ?!

\- Je dois bien vous avouer que pour Mme Malefoy, le seul responsable est mon époux, admit Hermione en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Je connais cette famille depuis de nombreuses années. J'étais dans la même promotion que Narcissa, bien que nous fussions issus de deux Maisons différentes. Les Black, les Malefoy… ou n'importe quelle famille issue du Registre d'ailleurs, ont une relation un peu particulière avec les personnes – ou les êtres – qui les servent. Sans votre influence, ils n'auraient jamais signé de tels documents, soyez-en assurée.

\- Peut-être…, admit Hermione, dubitative malgré tout.

Elle ne pouvait nier que Drago l'avait fait pour elle et que Narcissa l'avait fait pour son fils. Malgré tout, elle espérait que sa loi se suffisait à elle-même. Elle n'était pas liée au reste des sorciers de la même façon qu'elle l'était avec les Malefoy ou Harry et donc, si seules les personnes qui lui étaient proches acceptaient de signer un tel document, elle n'était pas sortie des ronces. Elle devait avoir foi en son projet avant tout.

\- De mon côté, reprit Dierickx, j'ai obtenu l'appui des Mages De Baets, Hauzeur, Hammadat et Bravi. Ce qui nous fait à présent dix-huit signatures, si ma mémoire est bonne.

\- C'est énorme ! s'exclama Hermione. Je n'en reviens pas… Dire qu'avant de rejoindre le Magenmagot je n'en avais que deux… J'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser que mon projet est en si bonne voie… Oh pardon ! Notre projet !

\- Non, non, votre projet, vous pouvez le dire, Hermione. Cette loi est la vôtre et c'est ainsi que je la présente. Vous savez, la justice est loin d'être parfaite. Nous sommes nombreux à essayer de faire évoluer les choses et ce n'est pas toujours facile. Il suffit juste parfois de trouver la bonne oreille ou le bon moment pour faire basculer un projet qui traînait depuis des mois, voire des années. Ne sous-estimez pas vos compétences.

\- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, répondit humblement Hermione.

Décidément, elle n'avait pas prévu de recevoir autant de compliments de la part de son supérieur. C'était vraiment inattendu et ça la mettait limite mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, elle était vraiment ravie de voir que le travail qu'elle avait fourni pour élaborer son projet de loi était enfin reconnu. Et il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Hermione avait toujours particulièrement aimé voir ses efforts être récompensés, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle accueillait de telles louanges sans gêne.

Sa vie personnelle était plutôt chaotique depuis quelques temps et constater que la professionnelle ne suivait pas le même chemin, bien au contraire, était quelque peu libérateur.

.

Hermione et Daphné avaient décidé de se retrouver chez cette dernière pour déjeuner, ce midi-là. La jeune femme étant légèrement en avance, elle décida de faire un saut rapide chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse pour récupérer sa nouvelle prescription de potions contraceptives.

En sortant de l'échoppe, les flacons soigneusement rangés dans son sac, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Blaise.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-elle sous la surprise.

\- Bonjour à toi, Hermione, répondit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Comment vas-tu ?

Hermione percevait une lueur d'inquiétude briller au fond des yeux de son ancien amant mais resta évasive dans sa réponse. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de ses problèmes conjugaux.

\- On fait aller, tu sais comment je suis…

Un léger toussotement attira alors l'attention d'Hermione sur la personne qui accompagnait Blaise et qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée, à sa plus grande honte. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre d'ignorer des gens ainsi. En l'occurrence, une jeune femme d'une petite vingtaine d'années aux cheveux châtains coupés courts.

\- Oh, pardonnez mon impolitesse, se reprit aussitôt Hermione. Je suis Hermione Gr… Malefoy, une amie de Blaise.

\- Enchantée, je suis Tiphaine Hanson, une… euh… amie de Blaise également.

Elle lança un regard légèrement hésitant à Blaise qui lui retourna un clin d'œil.

\- C'est notre ancienne stagiaire. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle, précisa-t-il à Hermione.

\- Ooooh oui, je vois ! En effet ! Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Tiphaine. Par contre, je suis affreusement désolée, mais je dois retrouver Daphné pour déjeuner… On va boire un verre un de ces jours, Blaise ? On a apparemment plein de choses à se dire !

Tiphaine rosit légèrement au sous-entendu alors que Blaise, lui, ne cacha absolument pas son amusement.

\- Ça marche, je t'envoie un hibou ce soir ou demain, confirma-t-il avant de pénétrer dans l'échoppe de l'apothicaire, suivi de près par son amie.

Hermione les regarda quelques instants, sincèrement heureuse pour lui, puis se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse pour se rendre chez Daphné.

.

Hermione et Daphné étaient installées dans le canapé du salon des Nott, attendant que leur gratin de pâtes finisse de réchauffer. Certes, elles auraient pu facilement le faire à l'aide d'un coup de baguette, mais Hermione trouvait que la magie avait parfois tendance à dénaturer le goût des aliments. Un peu comme avec le micro-ondes de ses parents, en fait.

\- Enfin voilà, conclut Hermione. Je ne sais plus au final si je suis en colère contre lui ou contre moi. Certes, il m'a menti mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me manipule pour obtenir ce qu'il veut… Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre tant que ça. C'est juste que…

\- Que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ? suggéra Daphné.

\- Non ! protesta Hermione. Enfin, ce serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'il me laisse indifférente, mais de là à dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, il y a un pas que je ne suis pas prête à franchir. Par contre, j'aurais pu, oui, s'il ne m'avait pas menti… Et je crois que c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Voyons, Daphné, tu me connais ! Tu penses sincèrement que notre relation aurait la moindre chance à long terme dans de telles conditions ? Et je ne te parle même pas de notre passé à Poudlard… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne lui en veux même plus d'avoir été un tel con à cette époque. Non, je parle de notre histoire actuelle. Il m'a soumise à une Promesse Intangible, par Merlin ! Il m'a retiré la liberté de pouvoir faire mes propres choix. J'aurais voulu être avec lui parce que j'en avais envie, pas parce qu'il me l'a imposé.

\- Je sais… Et c'est tellement dommage parce qu'il a l'air de sincèrement tenir à toi. Je ne l'excuse pas, hein, attention ! Mais ça reste un sacré gâchis.

Hermione soupira avant de se frotter légèrement les yeux d'un geste las. Ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis des semaines à présent et elle était toujours aussi partagée entre ce que son cœur ou sa tête pouvaient lui dire. Chaque fois qu'elle se disait qu'elle avait bien fait de couper court à ce qui était en train de naître entre eux, toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait eu à son égard se rappelaient à sa mémoire. Mais quand elle se sentait flancher, avec l'envie dévorante d'aller retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, sa tête lui rappelait tous ses mensonges et ses manipulations et elle reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Le gratin doit être prêt, non ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Daphné dut comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait plus parler de son histoire avec Drago car les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans la cuisine pour déjeuner et abordèrent totalement autre chose.

.

\- Comment se porte ta mère, alors ? demanda Hermione entre deux bouchées de leur plat.

\- Figure-toi que je crois qu'elle a un amant !

\- Non ?! Sérieusement ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Eh bien, nous sommes restés une dizaine de jours là-bas et nous avons vu Salva, le charmant voisin Pas-Si-Proche-Que-Ça, vu la taille du terrain de mon oncle… Et ma mère et lui n'arrêtaient pas de s'échanger de ces regards, c'était limite indécent, je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi !

\- Ça alors ! Et ça ne t'embête pas ?

\- Hum… Pas vraiment, non. Mon père est un salaud, ma mère mérite d'être heureuse. Si les lois n'étaient pas ce qu'elles sont, elle aurait divorcé depuis longtemps, alors bon. Elle ne va pas faire abstinence toute sa vie parce que mon grand-père a jugé approprié de la marier de force à mon père…

\- Vous avez vraiment des mœurs bizarres, chez les Sang-Pur, constata Hermione.

Daphné haussa simplement les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Bah, c'est juste une question de temps. Tu m'as dit toi-même que les Moldus faisaient aussi ce genre de mariages, à une époque. Chez les Sang-Pur, c'est de plus en plus rare et on en viendra à bout également. Regarde les Weasley, regarde Théo et moi. Que des unions d'amour.

\- C'est vrai, admit son amie. Et c'est vraiment une très bonne chose ! Il faudrait quand même que vous puissiez obtenir le droit de divorcer, priver les Sang-Pur de ce droit est vraiment honteux… Et je ne parle pas que pour moi !

\- La justice est lente… On y viendra, je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mais je pense que ce n'est pas dans les priorités du Magenmagot pour l'instant.

\- Et c'est bien dommage, si tu veux mon avis.

Une petite voix fit remarquer à Hermione qu'elle avait à présent une solution, bien qu'imparfaite, pour mettre fin à son mariage si elle le souhaitait. Mais une fois de plus, la décision lui reviendrait, à lui, et s'il n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à leur union, elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

C'était cette impuissance qui lui pompait toute son énergie et la mettait hors d'elle en même temps. Et tout autour d'elle le lui rappelait sans cesse. Sa vie entière était liée au bon vouloir de Drago Malefoy et elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer de cette emprise.

\- Comment se porte la mère de Théo ? reprit Hermione, tentant une fois de plus de chasser son mariage de son esprit.

\- Bien, je pense. Elle était encore légèrement sur ses gardes lorsque nous sommes partis mais elle a accepté de donner une chance au Centre, c'est une énorme victoire ! Enfin, ça ressemble plus à une station balnéaire de luxe qu'à une institution spécialisée, donc ça doit jouer. Théo y retourne déjà ce weekend pour voir comment ça se passe.

\- Tu ne l'accompagnes pas ?

\- Non, je dois voir ma sœur…

\- Comment va Astoria ?

\- Bah tu la connais, répondit Daphné. Fidèle à elle-même. Elle tient absolument à me présenter son nouveau copain… Théo est content d'avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas venir, d'ailleurs, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir en profiter !

\- C'est déjà fini avec… Comment il s'appelait, encore ?

\- Ravi. Celui-là n'était pas trop mal encore mais elle le trouvait trop "mou". Le nouveau s'appelle Ambroise, je crois… Tu parles d'un nom !

\- On ne juge pas une personne sur son simple prénom, Daph'...

\- Je sais, mais quand même ! Enfin, de toute façon, elle continuera à les enchaîner jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû traiter Blaise ainsi. Certes, elle était jeune quand ils ont commencé à se fréquenter, mais elle ne trouvera jamais un autre homme aussi parfait pour elle qu'il l'était.

Hermione s'abstint de tout commentaire. A part Drago, personne n'était au courant pour sa liaison avec Blaise et elle n'avait pas du tout envie que ça change.

\- Hum… Elle a bien le temps de se caser, va, déclara-t-elle quand même. Elle a raison d'en profiter en attendant. Être en couple n'est pas une fin en soi.

\- Certes, mais qu'elle arrête de les faire défiler devant moi pour avoir mon avis, alors. Je m'en fiche de savoir qui partage son lit !

\- Au fait, elle n'a pas de mission, en ce moment ?

\- Pas que je sache, non, pourquoi ?

\- Le Mage Dierickx m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient un nouveau dessinateur d'audience, au Magenmagot. L'ancien a eu un accident de botanique et a perdu deux doigts… Ses croquis ne sont plus assez précis et on cherche donc quelqu'un pour le remplacer le temps que Ste Mangouste s'occupe de son cas.

\- Ah, ça pourrait lui plaire ! Je lui en parlerai, même si ce n'est pas son objectif de carrière, ça pourrait lui faire une expérience sympa.

Hermione se leva ensuite pour aider Daphné à débarrasser la table.

\- Dis-lui de contacter le Mage Baghdadi, c'est lui qui s'occupe du recrutement de ce poste.

Daphné la remercia avant de lancer un sort sur la vaisselle afin qu'elle se nettoie toute seule puis les deux sorcières prirent le chemin du Ministère afin de finir leur journée de travail.

.

.

Hermione et Harry étaient assis sur le tapis du salon des Potter, empilant des cubes animés que James s'amusait à renverser, sitôt la tour érigée. Harry regardait son fils avec tellement de tendresse qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette image. Voir son meilleur ami être aussi heureux la remplissait toujours d'un sentiment de bien-être.

\- Ça me fait bizarre d'être seul avec lui, déclara Harry au bout d'un moment. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis la naissance d'Albus… Mais Jamesy est content d'avoir son papou rien qu'à lui !

Il prit les joues potelées de son fils entre ses mains et plaqua un bisou sonore sur le front de l'enfant, qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comme agacé d'avoir été dérangé dans son jeu.

\- Tu préfères que je vous laisse ? demanda Hermione.

\- Pas du tout ! Ginny et Albus ne rentrent que demain soir. Ce n'est pas une heure ou deux passées avec sa marraine qui vont le rendre malheureux, crois-moi.

\- Ok, si tu le dis..., céda la jeune femme. Sinon, tu n'es pas trop inquiet ?

\- J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser… C'est super bizarre parce qu'on n'a pas eu le cas avec James, mais le médicomage a été vraiment rassurant. Apparemment, c'est une infection bénigne assez commune qui touche un enfant sur cinq. La fièvre et les taches noires sont impressionnantes mais après cette nuit passée à Ste Mangouste, il ne restera plus aucune trace de la Carbonelle.

\- Certes, mais laisser son bébé à l'hôpital est toujours angoissant…

\- Oui mais bon… Molly avait bien sûr proposé de garder James, mais Ginny et moi avons pensé qu'il serait mieux avec l'un de nous. Albus ne risque rien, sa mère est avec lui et moi, je m'occupe de notre Petit-Grand ! Hein mon chéri que tu es bien avec papou ?

\- Foif, Papa ! s'exclama le petit garçon, indifférent au discours de son père.

Harry se leva en riant et alla lui chercher un verre rempli d'un peu d'eau.

\- Et toi, alors ? Tout va bien ? Les fêtes se sont bien passées ?

Hermione se saisit d'un cube qui changea tout seul de couleur entre ses mains et réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'elle allait dire à son meilleur ami. Devait-elle prétendre que tout allait bien ? Mais en même temps, elle en avait marre de lui mentir et si elle ne pouvait pas lui parler des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était retrouvée mariée à Drago, elle n'était pas obligée de faire comme si elle nageait dans le bonheur pour autant.

\- C'était… particulier, dirons-nous, déclara-t-elle enfin.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui… Je n'ai pas revu mes parents depuis que nous nous sommes disputés au sujet de la Réception… J'aurais dû tenir tête à Narcissa Malefoy et les inviter quand même, mais en même temps, tu les imagines entourés de Sang-Pur et de membres du Ministère ? Enfin, je sais que je n'ai pas assuré pour le coup…

Harry lui retourna une petite grimace, signe qu'il compatissait à sa situation. Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne culpabilisait plus d'adapter sa réalité pour répondre aux questions de son ami et en fut quelque peu troublée.

\- J'ai bien sûr essayé de leur téléphoner plusieurs fois, mais ils doivent me filtrer, je ne sais pas…

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller sur place ?

\- Ma mère m'a plus ou moins mise à la porte la dernière fois, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à faire face à un nouveau rejet… Par téléphone, je peux toujours me dire qu'ils sont absents, tu vois ?

\- Plus tu fais traîner les choses, plus il sera difficile de les arranger, Hermione…

\- Je sais, Harry, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais je n'arrive pas à raisonner normalement dès qu'il est question d'eux…

Hermione poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et Harry lui serra tendrement la main en signe de réconfort.

\- Comment va Teddy, sinon ?

Hermione avait l'impression de ne rien faire d'autre que tenter de dévier les conversations de ses problèmes personnels, en ce moment. Il allait peut-être falloir qu'elle envisage de prendre un peu de vacances… Mais en même temps, pour faire quoi ? Rester dans le manoir avec Drago et Sakdos pour seule compagnie ? Elle était aussi bien au Ministère à tenter de se changer les idées via son travail avec Dierickx.

\- Il se porte comme un charme, mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet, Hermione. Tu ne me parles presque plus de ta vie, depuis quelques temps. Tu esquives toujours quand ça devient un peu trop personnel. Si vous n'avez pas vu tes parents, vous avez passé les fêtes avec ceux de Malefoy ?

\- Oh non ! Jamais de la vie ! Drago a plein de défauts et fait des erreurs, mais il ne m'imposerait jamais la présence de ses parents.

\- Vous avez donc passé les fêtes en tête à tête ? Pourquoi avoir refusé l'invitation des Weasley ?

\- Sérieusement, Harry ? Tu me poses la question ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron, tu me vois débarquer avec Drago au Terrier pour fêter Noël ?!

\- Il s'en veut, tu sais ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Eh bien Ron, qui d'autre ?!

\- Il s'en veut vraiment ou il essaie juste de faire amende honorable pour arranger les choses avec Ernie ?

\- Tu es injuste, là…

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Il avait l'air plutôt sincère lorsqu'il m'a balancé toutes ces méchancetés au visage.

\- Malefoy aussi t'a balancé plein de méchancetés au visage et ce pendant des années. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui tu es amoureuse et heureuse avec lui, non ?

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Harry n'avait pas tort… Si elle était en colère contre Drago aujourd'hui, ce n'était en rien lié à leur passé à Poudlard mais à leur mariage et à la façon dont il l'avait manipulée. Et donc, si elle avait su passer outre ses insultes passées, pourquoi en voulait-elle toujours à Ron pour les siennes ?!

Drago ne s'était même pas excusé pour son ancien comportement… Bon, Ron non plus, à vrai dire mais à présent, Hermione était perdue. Elle qui était persuadée il y a encore peu de temps que son amitié avec son ex était bel et bien terminée n'en était plus aussi sûre à présent. Mais elle décida qu'elle aviserait le moment venu. Elle avait actuellement bien trop de soucis personnels pour ajouter de nouvelles pensées parasites à celles qui occupaient déjà son esprit.

\- Hermione ? l'interpella Harry.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

\- C'est parce que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, Harry. Mais je t'ai entendu.

A ce moment-là, James commença à gigoter et à pleurnicher et Harry se leva pour aller changer sa couche. Hermione en profita donc pour leur dire au revoir et les laisser seuls, entre Potter, avant de rentrer chez elle retrouver celui qui la mettait sens dessus-dessous.

.

.

Après être rentrée au manoir et avoir retiré manteau, écharpe et bottes, Hermione se rendit à la cuisine pour se servir un verre de jus de citrouille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que Drago s'y trouvait déjà, occupé à agiter sa baguette au-dessus d'une casserole posée sur la gazinière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! lui demanda-t-elle, sans même le saluer.

\- Bonsoir à toi, lui répondit-il sans quitter sa casserole des yeux. En fait, j'essaie de faire une béchamel mais elle ne semble pas vouloir épaissir.

\- Une béchamel ?!

\- Oui, pour les lasagnes, regarde, dit-il en lui désignant un plat posé sur l'îlot.

Hermione s'en approcha, légèrement méfiante, et vit qu'effectivement des pâtes recouvertes de sauce bolognaise se trouvaient dans un plat à four.

\- C'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ?!

\- Ouais, dit-il toujours sans la regarder. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi cette saleté de béchamel ne veut pas épaissir. J'ai pourtant suivi la recette !

\- Tu veux que je regarde ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Drago leva enfin les yeux vers elle et lui retourna un petit sourire gêné.

\- J'aurais voulu tout préparer moi-même mais bon, je veux bien de ton aide, oui.

Hermione s'approcha donc de la casserole pour en vérifier le contenu. Contrairement à Drago, c'est un fouet qu'elle attrapa pour en remuer la sauce. Il s'approcha d'elle pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et elle sentit son souffle tiède dans sa nuque, ce qui provoqua quelques frissons le long de son échine.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

Elle ajusta l'intensité du feu avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu manques juste de patience, regarde.

Hermione tourna légèrement son ustensile dans la préparation pour lui montrer que celle-ci était enfin en train d'épaissir.

\- Oh. Merde, alors !

La jeune femme s'écarta de lui. La proximité de leurs corps perturbait bien trop ses sens. Inconscient de l'état dans lequel il venait de la mettre, Drago prit le fouet des mains d'Hermione et remua à son tour sa béchamel jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la bonne texture. Il prit ensuite le récipient et en versa le contenu dans le plat qui attendait sur l'îlot. Il parsema le tout de gruyère et plaça sa préparation au four. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout le processus.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! déclara Drago, clairement fier de lui.

Hermione, quant à elle, était vraiment surprise. Depuis quand préparait-il le repas ?! Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas !

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite, en s'appuyant contre le bord de l'évier.

\- Ça va, oui, répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Dierickx était impressionné que ta mère ait signé un contrat avec son elfe. Il pense que ce sera vraiment bénéfique pour la loi.

\- Tant mieux ! Et tu as vu Potter ? Comment va le petit ?

Hermione le regarda quelques instants en silence, comme pour sonder sa sincérité. Bien que ses relations soient plus cordiales avec Harry et Ginny, ils étaient loin d'être amis et ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'inquiéter pour eux.

\- Quoi ?! dit-il, légèrement vexé. Ça t'étonne tant que ça que je m'inquiète pour la santé d'un bébé ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'entends pas spécialement avec ses parents que…

\- Non, non, c'est bon, le coupa Hermione. C'est juste que tu ne demandes jamais des nouvelles des enfants, donc… Mais Albus va bien. Le médicomage a assuré à Harry que la Carbonelle était bénigne, il rentrera demain.

\- Tant mieux ! C'était vraiment étrange, l'autre jour, quand les taches noires ont commencé à apparaître.

Ginny et Harry étaient passés les voir vite fait deux jours auparavant pour leur souhaiter la bonne année et les premiers symptômes d'Albus étaient apparus à ce moment-là.

\- Et toi, alors, ta journée ?

\- Ça va. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec Zabini pour parler du cas dont je t'ai parlé, il n'était pas dispo aujourd'hui. J'en ai profité pour mettre de l'ordre dans certains dossiers et faire quelques rappels à l'un ou l'autre retardataire.

\- Tu fais quoi quand ils ne te remboursent pas à temps ?

\- Je fais appel au service des litiges commerciaux du Ministère, bien sûr.

\- Ah…

\- Quoi ? Tu croyais que je les menaçais ou un truc du genre ?!

\- Non, non…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue, l'accusa-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Mais si !

\- Je ne suis pas comme mon père, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, oui, grommela-t-elle, agacée. Excuse-moi, mais tu ne peux pas vraiment m'en vouloir d'avoir certains a priori sur ta famille et ses méthodes…

Drago soupira profondément avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle fut troublée d'y lire une note de déception.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père… Je sais que j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs avec toi, oh crois-moi, j'en suis plus que conscient et je m'en mords assez les doigts comme ça, mais je ne suis pas un salaud. Ou peut-être que si, mais tel n'est pas mon objectif… Ok, je suis un Serpentard et je connais notre réputation. On est peut-être ambitieux et rusés, certes, mais notre objectif n'est pas de répandre le mal. Depuis la dernière guerre, on ne nous prête que des défauts, mais je te rappelle que Merlin lui-même était Serpentard. Donc oui, je sais me montrer ferme et je suis capable de faire beaucoup de choses pour atteindre mes objectifs, mais mon but n'a jamais été de pourrir la vie de qui que ce soit.

\- Sauf la nôtre à Poudlard, rétorqua Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ouais…, admit Drago. Je ne me suis jamais excusé de t'avoir insultée, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- En effet… Mais c'est oublié, à présent.

\- Ça ne devrait pas. Il n'y a rien qui puisse excuser le harcèlement dont on a fait preuve envers toi. On a déjà parlé de ces années, je t'ai expliqué que ça n'avait pas été forcément facile de voir qu'on m'avait menti au sujet des nés-Moldus, mais voilà… Enfin, si ça peut te rassurer, Weasley est Sang-Pur et Potter de Sang-Mêlé et j'aimais autant vous faire chier l'un que l'autre.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment, non, pouffa Hermione. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu étais juste un petit merdeux, c'est ça ?

\- Parfaitement. Emmerder le Saint-Sauveur et ses amis était une façon comme une autre d'avoir le respect de mes camarades. Totalement absurde, avec le recul, mais que veux-tu ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait que tu aies regretté par après, durant nos années à Poudlard ?

Hermione réfléchit sincèrement à sa question. Regrettait-elle certaines des décisions qu'elle avait prises à cette époque ? Pas vraiment, les choses s'étaient plutôt enchaînées naturellement et elle agissait toujours en son âme et conscience… Puis l'image de ses parents s'imposa à son esprit et elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité vriller son cœur.

\- De Poudlard, non, répondit-elle enfin. Tous mes regrets se portent vers mes parents…

Elle sentit des sanglots remonter le long de sa gorge mais ne réalisa qu'elle pleurait que lorsque Drago s'approcha d'elle pour essuyer une larme sur sa joue.

\- Hé, dit-il en relevant doucement son visage. Je te promets que ça finira par s'arranger. Rien ni personne ne peut te résister si tu es déterminée.

Il était si proche, si attentionné… Hermione mourrait d'envie de se blottir dans ses bras. Elle se sentait si bien quand il la serrait contre lui… Mais la sonnerie du four retentit et lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui pour éviter de céder à la tentation qu'il représentait.

Leurs problèmes étaient toujours présents et se laisser aller contre lui de la sorte ne ferait que compliquer encore plus la situation.

.

Ils mangèrent dans la cuisine, discutant de tout sauf d'eux. Drago lui parla du futur match de Quidditch qu'il irait voir avec Théo à son retour d'Espagne, dimanche en fin d'après-midi et Hermione lui parla de l'avancée du procès Wetson. La nièce du couple avait témoigné devant le Magenmagot, des experts étaient venus exposer les traumatismes dont les elfes séquestrés souffraient et Dierickx pensait sincèrement que le couple allait bientôt tenter de négocier sa peine. Le procès touchait donc à sa fin.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione monta dans sa chambre avec un livre qu'elle déposa sur sa table de nuit avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain pour se doucher. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le chasser de son esprit, Drago y revenait inlassablement. Elle était totalement perdue et n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pourrait s'extirper de cette situation.

La confiance était trahie, elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Et pourtant, il lui manquait bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru possible. Daphné avait-elle raison ? Était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui si facilement ? Et même si c'était le cas, était-ce suffisant pour faire comme si tout était normal entre eux ? Devait-elle lui donner une autre chance ? Mais elle l'avait déjà fait, non, durant le peu de temps où ils avaient été un vrai couple ? En quoi cette fois serait-elle différente ?

Elle poussa un cri de frustration qui fut cependant étouffé par le jet de la douche. Il fallait qu'elle évacue son trop plein d'émotions… Elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire avec Blaise, auparavant, mais il était hors de question qu'elle retourne le voir et ce, même s'il avait été encore célibataire.

Elle aurait pu aller dans un bar moldu, où personne ne la connaissait, et tenter de se trouver quelqu'un, mais elle n'avait pas envie de n'importe qui. Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule personne. Quelqu'un qui serait certainement ravi de la voir frapper à sa porte… Mais tant que ce n'était pas plus clair dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de franchir cette limite.

Alors, à défaut de pouvoir retrouver Drago, Hermione ferma les yeux et se caressa sous la douche, se libérant ainsi d'une partie de la tension accumulée dans son corps.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre du jour.

Chapitre un peu plus de transition, je vous l'accorde, mais **avoir des nouvelles du reste** est bien aussi, non ? Je me suis parfois un peu trop focalisée sur le Dramione, dans mes fics précédentes, et j'essaie de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs... Son projet de loi, les Nott, les Potter, tout ça a aussi son importance, non ?

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas, et **j'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience** !

 **La semaine prochaine,** je devrais aussi publier **dimanche** , si ça peut vous rassurer. J'accueille une nouvelle stagiaire lundi prochain et je vais devoir m'occuper d'elle, hé hé.

Nous retrouverons **Drago** pour l'occasion :)

Merci encore de me lire et à tout bientôt.

Cœurs sur vous !


	24. Article XXIII

Bonjour !

Comment allez-vous ? Perso, ça va plutôt bien. Je suis allée voir les Animaux fantastiques hier et j'ai beaucoup aimé. J'ai regardé les HP 2-3-4 avec ma fille vendredi et depuis, elle me les redemande, ah ah. L'écriture de ma future histoire avance doucement mais sûrement (je donne des nouvelles via ma page FB pour celleux que ça intéresserait). Et demain j'accueille une nouvelle stagiaire !

Une fois de plus, un immense **merci** de me suivre ! Je suis très contente des retours reçus pour le chapitre précédent. J'ai toujours un peu peur de ces moments plus transitionnels, peur de vous ennuyer mais apparemment pas du tout donc je suis soulagée !

Mais bon, on sera quand même unanimement ravi-es de retrouver **Drago** aujourd'hui, je pense. Je vais vous laisser découvrir tout ça !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **RARA:**

 **Dramione love :** J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 **lucie34 :** Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire ! Hermione finira-t-elle par craquer ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque, en tout cas... Mais l'envie ne fait pas tout ;)

 **Lue chou :** pas d'inquiétude pour le "retard", y a pas de délai de prescription ^^ Et oui, la situation est frustrante mais bon, si c'est trop facile, c'est moins amusant ^^  
Par contre, si elle lui demande d'être libre, comme elle le lui dit lors du repas de Noël, la décision reviendrait quand même à Drago. Il le ferait certainement, mais ça resterait un acte de sa part à lui. Mais les solutions vous seront bientôt évidentes ;)  
Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas ^^

 **Quetsche :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Comme dit, à la fois contente et soulagée que tu aies aimé. Mais effectivement, point trop n'en faut ;)

 **Hermione04 :** Le procès Wetson est une affaire comme une autre, faut bien qu'elle bosse en attendant de faire voter sa loi, ah ah. Eh oui, elle est déchirée la petite mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut ! Et ayons confiance en Drago, il est plein de ressources, ce petit ;)  
Pour Astoria, c'est juste une mention en passant (après tout, c'est la soeur de Daphné) mais elle a l'air satisfaite de sa vie (et Blaise mérite mieux !). Merci pour ta review !

 **Milady :** Je suis ravie que tu aimes Sakdos ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il prendrait tant d'ampleur mais je l'aime bien aussi ^^ Il apporte un peu de légèreté dans ces moments plus tendus.  
Je suis également ravie que tu comprennes la distance imposée par Hermione. Ce n'est pas facile mais voilà, y a des choses qui ne sont pas à prendre à la légère (et pour l'instant, à part de belles paroles, Drago n'a pas vraiment agi...).  
Je suis contente aussi que tu aimes le petit James et la relation qu'il a avec son père. Ma fille est plus grande mais j'essaie de me souvenir d'elle à cet âge quand j'écris ces passages :)  
Dis à ton compagnon qu'il peut aussi prendre ses responsabilités de père, ptdr. Non, je compatis ! Pas toujours évident de tout gérer ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas :)

* * *

 ** **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre.****

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XXIII**_

Drago patientait dans la salle d'attente de Fawley & Associés, redoutant légèrement que Zabini le reçoive enfin. A part pour prendre ce rendez-vous, la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici remontait au jour où Hermione et lui avaient signé leur contrat de mariage, il y avait de cela huit mois. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité… Tant de choses s'étaient passées entre eux depuis !

Venir voir l'ex-amant de la femme dont il était amoureux le faisait vraiment chier, mais Drago était parfaitement conscient qu'il était également le seul à qui il pouvait s'adresser. Bien évidemment, la raison qu'il avait sortie à Hermione n'était qu'une excuse, il ne comptait absolument pas lui parler de ses clients. Il avait déjà ses propres juristes pour ça. Non, aujourd'hui il voulait voir Blaise Zabini pour raisons personnelles. Pour lui parler d'Hermione, en fait. Et il ne savait pas du tout de quelle façon il allait prendre sa requête, même si au final, ça importait peu, vu que son supérieur avait déjà donné son accord pour qu'il soit temporairement mis à son service.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes, en silence, puis le juriste vint le chercher pour le mener à son bureau. Il affichait une expression totalement neutre et Drago ne parvint pas à définir s'il était surpris ou non de le trouver face à lui, ce qui ne le rassura pas le moins du monde. Blaise l'invita à s'asseoir alors qu'il s'installait lui-même derrière son bureau.

\- Malefoy, quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Zabini, mais j'aimerais t'engager pour une mission particulière. Enfin deux. Et tu seras grassement payé pour ça.

Ainsi, les choses étaient dites. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de bafouiller ni de perdre ses moyens face à lui. Surtout pas face à lui. Donc autant éviter de tergiverser cent sept ans.

\- Je ne suis pas un larbin, Malefoy, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! répondit Blaise, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Ne prends pas tes grands airs tant que je ne t'aurai pas expliqué ce qu'il en est exactement ! Je sais que tu as ses intérêts à cœur.

\- Quels intérêts ? Tu parles d'Hermione, là ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je sais très bien que vous avez couché ensemble pendant un moment et qu'elle est venue se réfugier chez toi le soir où... où elle m'a quitté.

\- Tu as encore sacrément merdé, d'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, releva Blaise.

\- Tu crois que je n'en suis pas conscient ?! se défendit Drago. C'est justement la raison pour laquelle je suis là aujourd'hui. Je veux lui rendre sa liberté et toi seul peux m'y aider.

\- Tu sais qu'un Sang-Pur du Registre ne peut pas divorcer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Précisément. Tu es spécialisé dans le droit de la famille, non ? J'aimerais que tu fasses ce qu'il faut pour faire interdire la loi de Répudiation d'une part et que tu obtiennes le droit de divorce pour les Sang-Pur d'autre part.

Blaise laissa échapper un petit sifflement surpris et Drago retint tant bien que mal un soupir agacé. Sa démarche était-elle si étonnante ?!

\- Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas rien, ce que tu me demandes là, Malefoy, tu en es conscient ?

\- Évidemment. Mais je sais aussi que c'est faisable. Ce sont des lois archaïques et totalement oppressives, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment elles peuvent encore être d'application...

Le juriste éclata de rire en réponse, ce qui agaça Drago au plus haut point.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?! gronda-t-il.

\- Toi. J'ai eu l'impression d'entendre Hermione, à l'instant. Elle a une de ces influences sur toi, c'est impressionnant !

Il avait vraiment envie de l'envoyer paître et de le planter dans son bureau ou alors carrément de lui lancer un sort, mais il se retint. Qu'il l'aime ou pas, Zabini était la seule personne capable de pouvoir faire changer les choses. Du moins, à qui il pouvait parler librement. Les autres juristes n'étant pas au courant du contexte de son mariage avec Hermione n'auraient jamais compris pourquoi il leur demandait une telle chose.

\- Bon, cesse de te foutre de moi, reprit Drago sans laisser paraître son agacement.

Il ne devait en aucun cas sembler plus faible que lui. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas très proches, mais ils se connaissaient depuis des années et Drago avait une réputation à tenir. Qu'il soit amoureux d'Hermione et plus tendre avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre ne devait pas influencer l'image de lui qu'il donnait au monde extérieur.

\- Je ne siège pas au Magenmagot, Malefoy. Si je veux faire ça, il va me falloir le parrainage d'un membre du Conseil et obtenir au moins cinquante signatures pour pouvoir soumettre le projet de loi...

\- Je sais, Hermione est en train de faire la même chose de son côté pour les elfes.

\- Tu sais donc que ça demande énormément d'investissement. J'ai d'autres clients, tu sais ?

\- Oui, et ? Tu auras bien un collègue ravi de te dépanner pendant quelques temps. J'ai déjà demandé à Artemus si je pouvais t'engager pour une mission spéciale - je ne suis bien évidemment pas rentré dans les détails - et vu la compensation pécuniaire que j'offre au cabinet, il n'y a vu aucune objection.

\- Je n'ai donc pas vraiment le choix, rétorqua Blaise, légèrement aigri.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas envie qu'elle puisse me quitter légalement, peut-être ?

\- J'ai envie qu'elle soit heureuse, tout simplement.

\- Alors nous sommes deux.

Blaise le dévisagea en silence, comme pour sonder sa sincérité. Drago soutint son regard sans ciller. Il était amoureux d'Hermione, il n'en doutait plus un seul instant à présent. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression de l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour et la distance qu'elle avait instaurée entre eux lui était vraiment douloureuse. Il pensait à elle tout le temps et le besoin qu'il avait d'être auprès d'elle ne le quittait pas. Elle l'obnubilait et ce n'était pas sain. Il ne pourrait pas rester ainsi encore longtemps, en vivant avec elle sans pouvoir être réellement avec elle.

Mais il comprenait ses réticences, bien évidemment. Elle avait totalement raison. Leur histoire n'avait pas démarré sur des bases saines et il y aurait toujours un malaise entre eux dans ces conditions. Elle n'avait pas réellement choisi d'être avec lui, il lui avait imposé ce choix et tout le reste. Elle avait renoncé à énormément de choses suite à leur mariage et lui, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire, c'était lui cacher la vérité, une fois de plus. Elle lui reprochait de l'avoir manipulée sans arrêt et il ne pouvait décemment pas le nier.

Il devait donc à présent lui prouver qu'il avait enfin tiré leçon de ses erreurs. Elle lui reprochait, à raison, de lui avoir retiré sa liberté de choisir et il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la lui rendre. Et peut-être, qu'avec un peu de chance, il regagnerait sa confiance. Si pas, il aurait au moins fait la bonne chose à faire pour une fois dans sa vie. Et là, Zabini avait totalement raison, c'était le signe irréfutable qu'elle avait une influence bénéfique sur lui.

\- Tu as changé, Malefoy, reprit Zabini, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… Si on m'avait dit à l'époque de Poudlard que tu serais prêt à chambouler les règles des Sang-Pur par amour pour une née-Moldue, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour les nés-Moldus, protesta Drago. Je fais ça pour Hermione, nuance.

Il était tout à fait conscient que son comportement avec elle ne correspondait en rien à l'image que les Malefoy offraient habituellement au monde. Elle avait su briser les murs qu'il avait érigés autour de lui pour se protéger du monde extérieur et ce, sans même sans rendre compte. Mais comment qui que ce soit aurait pu rester de marbre face à une personne telle qu'elle ? Elle était tellement différente de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu et de ceux qu'il avait côtoyés. Même sa mère, dont il ne doutait pourtant pas de l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter, agissait avec moins de naturel avec lui qu'Hermione pouvait le faire.

S'il s'était penché plus sur la question, il aurait réalisé que c'était sans doute sa personnalité en opposition totale d'avec l'éducation rigoureuse des Sang-Pur qui l'avait conquis, mais Drago n'était pas du genre à se poser trop de questions, justement. Il avait admis qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle quelques mois plus tôt et il n'avait pas besoin d'analyser davantage la situation. Il l'aimait. Il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance et il avait tout fait foirer. Il lui restait donc à lui prouver qu'il était digne de l'estime qu'elle avait fini par lui accorder.

Drago et Blaise fixèrent ensuite un rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante, afin que le juriste puisse le tenir informé de ses premières démarches, puis Drago quitta le cabinet pour se rendre au Ministère.

Il ne devait surtout pas être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Potter s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance d'obtenir son aide.

.

Drago était assis face à Potter, dans le bureau du directeur-adjoint des Aurors. C'était assez étrange pour lui de se retrouver là aujourd'hui, même s'il n'avait mis les pieds qu'une seule fois dans cette pièce auparavant : le jour de son audition suite à la chute de Voldemort.

Mais la personne qui lui faisait face cette fois n'était en rien comparable à celle à qui il avait dû rendre des comptes à l'époque. Bien qu'il ne soit pas spécialement proche d'Harry Potter, son ancien camarade de classe arborait un air clairement plus amical que Fiertalon à l'époque. Même si pour l'instant, Potter le regardait plutôt avec méfiance.

\- Alors, Malefoy, déclara-t-il, pourquoi tous ces mystères ?

Drago n'hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre. Il était ici aussi dans un but précis et, comme avec Blaise plus tôt dans la matinée, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de tergiverser.

\- J'aurais besoin de connaître l'adresse des parents d'Hermione, déclara-t-il franchement.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?! s'étonna Harry.

\- Tu sais tout comme moi que la situation est tendue entre eux depuis des mois et c'est en partie lié à la façon dont nous nous sommes mariés.

\- J'avoue que vous n'y avez pas été mollo pour ménager vos proches, railla Harry.

\- Je sais, oui, mais c'est comme ça et on ne changera pas ce qu'il s'est passé. N'empêche qu'il est grand temps d'essayer d'arranger les choses.

Et Drago ne parlait pas seulement de la relation qu'Hermione entretenait avec ses parents, mais ça, Potter ne pouvait pas le savoir.

\- Okay…, approuva Harry. Mais pourquoi me le demander à moi ?!

\- Parce que je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. La situation l'attriste suffisamment comme ça, je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'en rajouter.

\- Et donc, tu préfères agir dans son dos ?

Drago s'humecta les lèvres dans un geste nerveux. Il était tout à fait conscient que ça risquait de se retourner contre lui, Hermione lui ayant justement reproché ses cachotteries passées. Mais il avait dit la vérité à Harry : il savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup de peine si sa démarche n'aboutissait à rien de positif et il estimait qu'elle avait assez souffert depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de la Clause imposée par son grand-père.

\- Très bien, céda Harry. Mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Malefoy…

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin de son bureau et griffonna dessus ce que Drago devina être l'adresse des Granger. Il le remercia avant de prendre congé.

.

Ne connaissant pas le Londres moldu, Drago s'était résigné à prendre le Magicobus pour se rendre jusqu'à la demeure de ses beaux-parents. Il en était descendu depuis une dizaine de minutes à présent, après s'être fait la promesse de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Cet engin était un vrai danger ambulant !

Il se trouvait donc à présent dans une rue de Bloomsbury, essayant de rassembler son courage pour frapper à la porte des Granger. Il avait attendu la fin de la journée pour s'y rendre, Potter lui ayant rappelé qu'ils travaillaient et seraient sans doute absents en plein après-midi. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il avait raison de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, puis franchit finalement la distance qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée. Il était trop tard pour se défiler.

Il s'était promis d'arranger tout ce qui avait mal tourné pour Hermione depuis qu'il lui avait imposé la Promesse Intangible et il allait s'y tenir. Il sonna à la porte, attendant nerveusement que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

Les Granger vivaient dans une maison mitoyenne d'un bâtiment de style géorgien, typique du quartier. Drago avait l'impression que les maisons devant lui avait été dupliquées par un sort. Lui qui avait grandi dans un manoir trouvait un peu étrange de partager ainsi des murs avec ses voisins, mais après tout, les Moldus étaient des gens étranges. Les fenêtres de l'étage étaient ornées de balcons étroits bardés de fer forgé, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble une certaine élégance.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla bien trop court, la porte en bois vernie de noir qui lui faisait face s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Drago et lui se dévisagèrent en silence quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Hum… Bonsoir…, bafouilla Drago, clairement mal à l'aise face au regard intrigué de son interlocuteur. Je suis…

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, le coupa Henry Granger. J'ai vu votre photo dans le journal.

\- Je… Je suis désolé de débarquer chez vous à cette heure-ci sans prévenir, reprit Drago, toujours aussi nerveux, mais je souhaiterais vous parler, à votre épouse et à vous…

\- Mon épouse est absente, ce soir, mais je vous en prie, entrez, l'invita Henry en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Drago essuya ses pieds sur le paillasson et pénétra dans un hall chaudement éclairé et joliment décoré. Les parents d'Hermione n'étaient peut-être pas aussi riches que sa famille, mais ils étaient clairement issus d'un milieu plutôt aisé. Il regarda son environnement avec curiosité, essayant malgré tout de rester discret. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans une maison moldue, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sembler malpoli.

Il suivit son beau-père en silence jusqu'au salon, ses yeux se posant sur tout ce qui était à sa portée. Au final, la maison ne semblait pas si différente d'une maison de sorciers. Les photos et les tableaux étaient peut-être statiques, mais un canapé restait un canapé.

Il retira sa cape et la plia soigneusement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Henry Granger l'avait invité à s'asseoir et s'y installa. Il se retint, tant bien que mal, de laisser sa jambe tressauter sous son stress. Son beau-père lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire et Drago demanda juste un verre d'eau. Il aurait bien eu besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus fort pour se donner du courage, mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un ivrogne aux yeux du père d'Hermione.

Tandis que ce dernier avait quitté la pièce – sans doute pour aller lui chercher son verre d'eau – Drago observa la pièce avec un peu moins de discrétion. Quelques photos de famille se trouvaient sur les murs ainsi qu'un tableau représentant l'horrible chat orange qu'elle avait eu durant une partie de sa scolarité. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé et se dit qu'il devrait remédier à ça à son retour au manoir. Il vit également quelques appareils dont il ignorait l'usage qui titillèrent sa curiosité et ajouta les questions que ça suscitait à sa liste des choses qu'il devrait demander à Hermione lorsqu'il la reverrait.

Le père d'Hermione revint peu de temps après et lui tendit un verre d'eau que Drago accepta en le remerciant. Il en but une longue gorgée sous l'œil inquisiteur de son beau-père.

\- Alors ? lui demanda finalement Henry Granger, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Hermione va bien ?

\- Plutôt bien, oui, répondit Drago en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, jeune homme.

\- Eh bien, votre absence lui pèse beaucoup mais sinon, elle se porte bien, je vous l'assure.

Un léger soupir échappa au père d'Hermione et Drago réalisa à quel point voir débarquer son gendre ici, tout seul, avait pu être inquiétant. Il se fustigea mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à le rassurer tout de suite et but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, Monsieur Granger… Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour tenter de vous expliquer un peu la situation, entre Hermione, ma famille et moi. Je suis bien conscient que la façon dont l'annonce de notre mariage s'est déroulée était totalement inappropriée, mais…

Il déposa son verre sur la table basse pour se frotter les yeux d'un geste las. Son beau-père n'avait visiblement pas envie de l'aider à se dépatouiller dans ses explications et Drago avait tout simplement l'impression de patauger. Il inspira profondément et ancra son regard dans celui d'Henry Granger qui était à présent installé dans le canapé lui faisant face.

\- Je ne sais pas au juste ce que votre fille vous a révélé sur notre scolarité, reprit-il, essayant de prendre un ton plus posé, mais ça n'a pas été des plus… évident. Je sais que vous recevez la Gazette, à présent, donc vous avez dû lire pas mal de choses à notre sujet. Il faut savoir que mes parents n'étaient pas dans le bon camp, à l'époque… Ils servaient – et moi avec, par extension – une personne qui prônait l'asservissement des gens comme vous… J'ai été plutôt exécrable avec votre fille, à cette époque, et aujourd'hui encore, je me demande comment elle a pu me pardonner mon attitude passée.

Henry Granger le dévisageait toujours en silence et Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que le père d'une personne aussi expressive qu'Hermione parviendrait à masquer aussi bien ses émotions. C'était assez déroutant.

\- Ce que vous devez comprendre, Monsieur Granger, c'est que tout nous a toujours opposé, Hermione et moi. La façon dont nous avons été élevés, les endroits où nous avons grandis, les Maisons où nous avons été répartis à Poudlard, nos amis… On s'est cachés pendant des mois, sachant pertinemment que ni ma famille, ni ses proches, ne comprendraient notre rapprochement.

Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de tenter d'expliquer la situation sans avouer qu'il avait totalement manipulé leur fille pour qu'elle en vienne à l'épouser…

\- Je sais qu'Hermione a tout fait pour vous tenir éloignés de nos histoires, votre épouse et vous, mais nous avons vécu une période vraiment très sombre et comme je vous l'ai dit, ma famille et moi-même n'étions pas du bon côté. Les choses vont mieux aujourd'hui, mais je dois vous avouer que mes parents ont encore des idées assez rétrogrades sur la valeur du Sang… Mon père n'accepte toujours pas le fait que j'ai épousé votre fille, bien que ce soit la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération. Ma mère est un peu plus ouverte, mais les traditions lui tiennent également beaucoup à cœur.

Drago s'arrêta pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée d'eau puis reprit :

\- Hermione est une femme fabuleuse. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne aussi généreuse, altruiste, empathique, désintéressée qu'elle. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi, selon moi, sa plus grande faiblesse. A trop vouloir prendre soin des autres, elle a parfois tendance à s'oublier. Votre fille vous aime de tout son cœur, Monsieur, et votre bonheur, à votre épouse et à vous, lui importe plus que tout. Nous n'avions pas prévu de nous marier à Las Vegas, loin de là, mais à notre retour, les choses se sont précipitées. L'union de deux personnes aussi opposées que nous étions censés l'être a chamboulé quelques bien-pensants. Nous nous sommes retrouvés embarqués dans ce tourbillon et votre fille a voulu vous épargner. Croyez bien qu'elle le regrette, à présent, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, Hermione cherche toujours à tenter de faire le moins de vagues possible. Votre absence dans sa vie lui pèse énormément.

Drago planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Henry Granger afin d'essayer de lire si son discours l'avait touché ou pas, mais ne put, une fois de plus, pas y lire grand-chose. Il garda donc le silence, attendant que son beau-père prenne la parole.

\- Je dois dire que votre présence ici me laisse plutôt perplexe, déclara finalement le père d'Hermione. Peu de temps après l'annonce de votre mariage, j'ai contacté Arthur Weasley afin de lui demander plus d'informations à votre sujet…

 _Aïe_ , pensa Drago. S'il avait contacté les Weasley pour obtenir des informations sur les Malefoy, les choses se présentaient très mal pour lui.

\- Arthur m'a parlé de votre famille, reprit Henry, et je dois vous avouer que ma femme et moi avons encore moins compris les choix de notre fille, mais aujourd'hui… Je ne sais plus. Vous avez l'air de sincèrement tenir à elle et de ne pas être aussi… infréquentable que ce qu'Arthur avait laissé sous-entendre…

\- Les différends entre les Malefoy et les Weasley remontent à plusieurs décennies, Monsieur. Et pour être tout à fait sincère avec vous, je pense qu'Arthur Weasley a dû se montrer plutôt objectif nous concernant. En tout cas, certainement plus que mon père ne l'aurait été si la situation avait été inversée… Je sais que rien ne peut justifier que nous vous ayons tu un tel événement, mais nous avons dû nous cacher pendant si longtemps qu'il n'est pas évident, pour nous, de nous ouvrir aux autres, même à nos proches. Notamment parce que ce sont ma famille et ses amis qui se sont effectivement avérés être les plus réfractaires à notre mariage…

\- Vous ne nous avez pas laissé le loisir de réagir à cette annonce, à mon épouse et à moi-même, releva Henry, légèrement amer.

\- En effet, admit Drago, mais vous présenter à mes parents, vous faire participer à cette Réception que ma mère a tenu à organiser, faisant fi de nos propres désirs, n'aurait été bénéfique pour personne, j'en suis certain.

Il voyait qu'Henry Granger ne le regardait pas vraiment avec animosité, mais c'était justement l'indifférence de ses parents qui pesait tant à leur fille…

\- Hermione avait prévu de vous inviter chez nous pour faire ça bien dès que ma mère nous aurait laissés tranquille avec sa Réception, mentit-il sans ressentir la moindre honte. Malheureusement, les événements se sont précipités… Je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez été blessés par la façon dont vous avez pris connaissance de notre mariage, Monsieur Granger, je vous l'assure, mais nous ne pouvons plus changer le passé…

\- Pourquoi venir me voir aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il. Et pourquoi êtes-vous seul ?

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous, Monsieur. Hermione et moi rencontrons des… soucis, en ce moment. J'espère que les choses finiront par s'arranger, mais c'est loin d'être gagné. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs et j'essaie aujourd'hui de les corriger. Je l'ai poussée à m'épouser à Vegas, les lubies de ma mère ont précipité l'annonce publique de notre mariage, le passé de ma famille l'a incitée à vous éloigner de nous… Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas si nous arriverons à surmonter nos problèmes, mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de vous pour aller mieux. Malgré ses tentatives plus ou moins hasardeuses de vous protéger, elle tient sincèrement à vous et a besoin de votre présence dans sa vie pour être épanouie. Surtout en ce moment…

Le regard d'Henry Granger s'était assombri à ces dernières paroles et Drago devina une lueur de curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Je vois…, commenta finalement son beau-père. J'ignore quels sont les problèmes que ma fille et vous rencontrez en ce moment, et je suppose que ça ne me regarde pas, mais j'apprécie grandement ce que vous essayez de faire en venant me parler ce soir. J'aurais aimé que ma femme soit également présente, elle est malheureusement un peu plus… têtue que je ne peux l'être. Ce n'est pas toujours évident à gérer, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Hermione doit tenir son entêtement de sa mère, alors, maugréa Drago, arrachant un léger sourire à son beau-père.

\- C'est leur principale source de conflit, en effet. Hermione et Jean, mon épouse, se ressemblent beaucoup. Il leur est donc parfois difficile de trouver un terrain d'entente bien qu'elles fonctionnent de la même façon… Ça semble d'ailleurs un peu contradictoire, mais bon… Quoi qu'il en soit, vous m'avez offert à réfléchir et je peux vous assurer que votre visite n'aura pas été vaine. Ma fille me manque, Monsieur Malefoy…

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Drago, le coupa-t-il.

\- Drago, oui…, se reprit le père d'Hermione. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous garantis que je vais parler sérieusement avec mon épouse dès son retour et je pense que vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles, si ce n'est pas des nôtres.

Drago se sentit immensément soulagé suite à cette déclaration. Il n'était pas venu pour rien. La situation entre Hermione et ses parents allait peut-être s'améliorer, enfin. Il en aurait limite dansé de joie.

Il prit ensuite congé de son hôte et, une fois dehors, décida de faire quelques pas pour pouvoir transplaner chez lui en toute sécurité.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser la rue pour franchir le parc qui faisait face à la demeure des Granger, il ressentit des fourmillements désagréables dans sa main gauche. Il détourna les yeux de la route afin de se masser l'intérieur de la paume et ne vit pas le véhicule moldu débouler sur sa droite. Il entendit cependant un crissement strident juste avant d'avoir l'impression d'être percuté par un éruptif en pleine charge. Il se sentit partir dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il tenta vaguement de se relever, meurtri, mais s'effondra à nouveau, inconscient.

* * *

.

* * *

Aloooors... Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens venir un **vent d'indignation** concernant la fin de ce chapitre...

Sinon, eh bien, ça y est, **Drago** **agit** enfin un peu **plus concrètement** pour prouver à Hermione qu'il a compris et tiré leçon de ses erreurs passées. En obtenant le droit de divorcer via Blaise (qui est donc payé pour ne faire que ça jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive), il redonne le choix à Hermione de rester mariée ou pas.

Je vous avais également dit, il y a longtemps, que je n'en avais pas fini avec les **parents d'Hermione**. Les revoici donc ! Enfin, son père pour l'instant, mais c'est un début ;)

Bref, il va sans dire que **j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions** !

Je pense publier la suite **dimanche prochain**. C'est un bon jour aussi, le dimanche, non ?

A tout bientôt et cœurs sur vous,

Lyra


	25. Article XXIV

Hello !

Nouveau chapitre dominical ! Je suppose que vous avez hâte de le lire, vu la fin du précédent, donc je ne vais pas plus m'attarder en blablas inutiles, mdr.

Je dirai juste que certain-e-s d'entre vous ont des idées pires que les miennes ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Et encore merci de me suivre, vous êtes tout simplement le meilleur lectorat dont je pourrais rêver !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Ravie que tu aies aimé le précédent et... Je me doute que tu as hâte de lire la suite, ah ah. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour ta review :)

 **L :** Contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ton impatience !

 **Lue Chou :** Eh oui, fini de se contenter de belles paroles et de discours désolés ! Il était temps qu'il se bouge, le petit ! Hermione peut être têtue mais ayez un peu la foi, lol. Je ne les torture pas par plaisir ^^ Pour savoir comment elle va prendre tout ça... Eh bien, il suffit de lire la suite ;)  
Quant à savoir comment il va, bah, idem :p  
Merci pour ta review !

 **Margot :** Et là, gros doute... Tu ne serais pas ma nouvelle stagiaire ? mdr. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la fréquence de tes reviews ! Même si ça fait bien évidemment plaisir d'en recevoir à chaque fois, ce qui est cool, c'est d'avoir des retours de temps en temps. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Milady :** Je proteste ! Je ne suis absolument pas sadique ! Pas de ma faute s'il n'a pas regardé avant de traverser ! Ton fils ne me fait pas peur, mdr, j'ai une fille un peu sauvage qui n'a pas peur de se servir de toutes ses dents, pdtr (mais non, ne t'inquiète pas autant ^^)  
Je suis surprise de lire que la discussion entre Drago et Henry t'ai semblé si... rude. Mais en même temps, la relation entre Hermione et ses parents est clairement difficile ici. Quant à la réaction d'Hermione, eh bien, on devrait être rapidement fixés.  
J'espère que la Thalasso se passe bien et que ton mari a su te prouver qu'il était aussi apte que n'importe qui à tenir une maison ^^  
Merci pour ta review !

 **Hermione04 :** J'ai vu es AF2, en effet, et perso, j'ai beaucoup aimé (et aujourd'hui, on va enfin voir Bohemian Rhapsody avec mon mari ^^). Ravie que les actes plus concrets de Drago te plaisent. Quant aux raisons de son accident... Bah c'est de la prévention routière, voyons, c'est important de regarder avant de traverser XD  
En vrai, tu devrais avoir pas mal de réponses à tes questions dans le chapitre du jour :) J'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XXIV.**_

Hermione était assise en compagnie du mage Dierickx dans le bureau de ce dernier, finalisant la rédaction du jugement rendu dans l'affaire Wetson. Les accusés avaient été jugés coupables de maltraitance envers leurs elfes avec la circonstance aggravante de la non-déclaration de certains d'entre eux. La majorité des membres du Magenmagot les avait condamnés à cinq ans de détention à Azkaban ainsi que d'une amende de mille Gallions par elfe victime.

Hermione et son supérieur étaient vraiment ravis du verdict rendu, mais ils devaient à présent terminer d'officialiser les documents pour les archives juridiques.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama le Mage en reposant sa plume. Ce fut une affaire rondement menée, Hermione, et je suis parfaitement conscient que c'est grâce à votre soutien.

La jeune femme rosit sous le compliment puis lança un sort sur les parchemins afin d'en figer l'encre.

\- Je suis également très contente d'avoir pu participer à ce procès, Monsieur. C'est tellement… libérateur de voir la Justice se mettre en action !

\- Clairement ! C'est ce que j'aime le plus dans mon métier. D'ailleurs, vous allez beaucoup me manquer, notre partenariat aura été bien trop court…

Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Comment ça, elle allait lui manquer ?! Il comptait la licencier ou quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal ?

Son supérieur ricana légèrement face à son air paniqué et reprit la parole :

\- Ne remettez donc pas vos compétences en question à la moindre remarque, Hermione ! Vous avez été la meilleure assistante que je n'ai jamais eue. Malheureusement, avec votre projet de loi, vous allez être amenée à mener vos propres batailles.

\- Pa… pardon ? bafouilla-elle, totalement perdue.

\- Eh bien oui, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Mage El Asry vient de cosigner votre projet de loi, ce qui fait que nous avons à présent suffisamment de signatures pour le soumettre au Magenmagot.

\- Je… Vraiment ?!

\- Mais oui, je ne plaisanterais pas sur un sujet aussi important ! la réprimanda le Mage Dierickx. Ne soyez pas si surprise, Hermione, j'ai directement vu le potentiel de votre projet lorsque vous me l'avez remis la première fois.

\- Je… je n'arrive pas à y croire, déclara Hermione en déglutissant difficilement. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'essaie de me faire entendre à ce sujet et là… en à peine quelques mois… Je ne réalise pas…

\- Vous avez quand même l'appui des Malefoy, d'Harry Potter et le mien, ce n'est pas rien.

\- J'en suis consciente, et je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez pour ça, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, Hermione ! D'ici quelques semaines, le projet passera devant le Magenmagot et sera adopté, ce n'est qu'une formalité. Le plus dur dans ce processus étant d'obtenir les signatures. Et après, eh bien, vous aurez votre propre bureau avec votre propre équipe afin de mettre tout ça en place.

\- Mon… mon propre bureau ? Vraiment ?!

Nerveuse, Hermione se frictionna les mains l'une contre l'autre, des fourmillements désagréables se faisant ressentir dans les doigts de sa main droite.

\- Mais oui ! rit Dierickx. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? C'est votre loi, Hermione, il est donc logique que ce soit vous qui la mettiez en place ! J'aurais préféré vous garder à mes côtés, mais bon, je devrai me contenter de Benett…

Benett ?! Mais qu'est-ce que Ioana Benett venait faire dans cette histoire ?!

\- Euh… vous parlez bien de Ioana Benett ? hasarda Hermione, la curiosité l'emportant sur sa discrétion.

\- Oui, j'avais envisagé d'en faire ma nouvelle assistante avant que M. Malefoy ne me parle de vous. Je vais donc revenir sur mon choix initial.

Hermione se frotta de nouveau les doigts, les trouvant de plus en plus engourdis à mesure que le temps passait.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, conclut le Mage Dierickx en claquant ses mains d'un coup sec, mais il est déjà près de dix-neuf heures et mon épouse m'attend ! On en reparlera demain, ce n'est pas urgent. Rentrez chez vous, je suis sûr que votre époux a également hâte de vous retrouver ! Vous avez dû cumuler suffisamment d'heures supplémentaires dernièrement pour pouvoir prendre deux semaines de vacances, ah ah.

Hermione remercia encore une fois son supérieur, puis lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de quitter son bureau en triturant machinalement les doigts de sa main droite, tentant par ce geste d'y faire mieux circuler le sang.

.

Hermione se massait encore la paume de sa main en attendant l'ascenseur qui la mènerait dans l'atrium afin qu'elle puisse retourner chez elle. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Théo.

\- Bonsoir ! la salua-t-il. Partirais-tu à une heure décente, aujourd'hui ?

\- Il semblerait, répondit-elle en souriant. Le procès Wetson est enfin fini !

\- J'ai appris ça, oui. Félicitations !

\- Merci ! C'est la première fois que des sorciers sont pénalisés aussi lourdement pour un tel crime, Brian et moi sommes enchantés du résultat !

\- Je comprends… ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il en regardant ses mains.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin et les deux amis montèrent dedans, en compagnie d'autres sorciers du Département de la justice Magique.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, lui expliqua Hermione une fois à l'intérieur. Je ressens une gêne de plus en plus marquée dans les doigts, ça ne passe pas.

\- Hum… Quel genre de gêne ?

\- D'abord des fourmillements, mais à présent, mes doigts sont plutôt raides et… chauds ? C'est étrange, non ?

\- Tu étais en train de faire quoi, quand ça a commencé ? s'enquit Théo.

\- J'étais avec le Mage Dierickx. Il vient de m'annoncer que nous avions obtenu le dernier signataire pour mon projet de loi et que celle-ci n'allait pas tarder à être validée par le Magenmagot.

\- Oh…

\- Oh quoi ?! releva Hermione, légèrement inquiète.

\- Je peux voir ta main ?

\- Bien sûr…

Arrivés à destination, ils descendirent de l'ascenseur et se mirent légèrement à l'écart afin que Théo puisse jeter un œil sur la main de son amie. Il prit délicatement ses doigts et les déposa sur sa paume puis sortit sa baguette et en effleura la peau de la jeune femme. Inquiète, Hermione le vit froncer des sourcils.

\- Un problème ?!

\- Hum, non…, déclara Théo, légèrement hésitant. Je… Ça confirme ce que je pensais…

\- Et je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ?!

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, Drago doit ressentir la même chose en ce moment… C'est… hum… votre Promesse. Elle a visiblement été tenue et le sort est en train de se… lever…

\- Co… comment ça ?! questionna Hermione, la voix tremblante d'émotions.

\- Eh bien, si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit, tu as commencé à ressentir les fourmillements quand le Mage Dierickx t'a annoncé que ta loi allait être prochainement validée par le Magenmagot, non ?

\- Merlin tout puissant ! lâcha Hermione dans un souffle.

L'utilisation – abusive ou non – de la Promesse Intangible étant le champ de recherches actuel de Théo, il devait avoir raison… Surtout qu'en effet, elle avait déjà tenu sa part du « marché » en épousant Drago en juin dernier et à présent que Dierickx venait de lui annoncer la grande nouvelle concernant sa loi, Drago avait lui aussi tenu la sienne.

Les choses étaient donc aussi simples que cela ?! Quelques sensations indésirables et c'était tout ?

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Théo en déposant une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Je crois…, répondit Hermione. Enfin, je crois surtout que je ne réalise pas ce que ça implique pour nous… Je… Je ne…

\- Hermione ? la coupa Théo. Désolé de t'interrompre mais ton sac fait du bruit.

\- Du bruit ? Oh Merlin !

C'était la sonnerie du Système de Communication Magicomoldu que lui avait remis Kingsley il y a quelques années afin que ses parents puissent la joindre facilement au travail… Sa mère avait eu quelques soucis de santé – heureusement bénins – mais elle avait eu besoin qu'ils puissent la contacter rapidement en cas de besoin. Elle avait tellement l'habitude d'avoir le SCM sur elle qu'elle avait fini par l'oublier…

\- C'est un moyen de rester en contact avec mes parents…, expliqua-t-elle à Théo en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de ce qui ressemblait à un miroir de poche. On ne s'en est pas servi depuis plus d'un an… Par les quatre fondateurs, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave !

Le stress faisait trembler ses mains et vibrer sa voix. Théo la regardait, impuissant.

La jeune femme finit par mettre la main sur son SCM et l'ouvrit aussitôt.

\- Papa ?! s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant le visage de son père. Tout va bien ?

\- Bonsoir Hermione…, répondit-il, clairement inquiet. Je suis désolé de te joindre comme ça, après tous ces mois de silence, mais… Ton mari a été renversé par une voiture.

Hermione regarda sans le voir le visage de son père durant de longues secondes. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire le lien entre lui, Drago et une voiture. Mais de quoi était-il en train de parler ?!

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, papa…, bafouilla-t-elle finalement. De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?!

\- De Drago, de ton mari. Il est venu chez nous ce soir et en repartant, il a été percuté par une voiture… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai été interpellé par le bruit des freins…

\- Mon dieu…, lâcha-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Il va bien ? Où est-il ?

\- Il a été emmené à Bupa House, ma chérie… Il était inconscient lorsque l'ambulance l'a emmené…

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup papa… Merci…

\- Mais de rien, ma chérie, tiens-moi informé. Il m'a fait une très bonne impression, je suis inquiet pour lui…

\- Euh… Merci… Promis, je te donnerai des nouvelles, mais je dois y aller, là…

\- Bien sûr. A bientôt Hermione.

\- A bientôt, papa…

La jeune femme referma son SCM et planta un regard rempli de larmes dans les yeux de Théo. Bien que ce dernier soit resté silencieux durant tout son échange avec son père, elle savait qu'il avait tout entendu.

\- Je dois aller à Bupa House… C'est un hôpital moldu dans Bloomsbury… Tu veux bien aller à Ste-Mangouste pour organiser son rapatriement, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Évidemment. File, on se retrouve là-bas !

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer et se rua à travers l'atrium pour se rendre jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Il fallait qu'elle arrive au plus vite auprès de Drago.

.

.

Cela faisait à présent une petite heure qu'Hermione se trouvait au chevet de Drago, à Ste-Mangouste. Elle était rapidement arrivée à Bupa House où une infirmière l'avait menée jusqu'à lui. Elle avait été choquée de le voir si pâle, alité sur ces draps blancs, perfusé et doté de multiples capteurs. L'infirmière lui avait expliqué que son état était stable, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore repris connaissance.

A force de fréquenter le monde sorcier, Hermione avait oublié que les soins médicaux moldus pouvaient être si impressionnants. Heureusement, des médicomages étaient rapidement arrivés et avaient pris en charge son transfert. Quelques sorts de confusion et un transplanage plus tard, Drago était pris en charge par des spécialistes de son monde.

Hermione avait dû patienter dans la salle d'attente pendant que les médicomages s'occupaient de lui. Heureusement, Théo était resté sur place pour les attendre et Daphné les avait rapidement rejoints.

Lorsque le personnel médical l'avait finalement autorisée à entrer dans la chambre, ses amis l'avaient accompagnée quelques minutes pour prendre des nouvelles de Drago, puis étaient rentrés chez eux, préférant les laisser seuls.

C'était pourquoi Hermione était seule au chevet de son mari, tenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Les guérisseurs lui avaient peut-être assuré qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, elle ne serait pleinement rassurée que lorsqu'il ouvrirait enfin les yeux.

Le voir ainsi allongé, si vulnérable, lui avait fait réaliser à quel point elle tenait à lui. Malgré ses magouilles et ses mensonges, malgré leur passé houleux empli de haine et d'insultes, malgré ses défauts, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle en était irrémédiablement amoureuse.

Ce qui était problématique, vu qu'elle ne parvenait pas à passer outre sa perte de confiance. Et il était inimaginable qu'elle envisage quoi que ce soit avec lui si elle n'avait pas confiance en lui.

A présent que la Promesse était tenue, devait-elle lui demander de la répudier ? Le ferait-il, de toute façon ? Dépendre ainsi de son bon vouloir était vraiment éreintant et réducteur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione réalisa que Drago avait repris connaissance que lorsqu'il serra doucement sa main qui était encore entrelacée à la sienne.

\- Hey, salut…, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à la jeune femme.

\- Salut à toi, jeune cascadeur, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Je… où je suis ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- A Ste-Mangouste… Tu as été percuté par une voiture en sortant de chez mes parents…

\- Ah… Oups ?

\- J'ai effectivement quelques questions à te poser à ce sujet, précisa Hermione d'une voix douce. Mais pas tout de suite. Repose-toi pour l'instant, je reste à tes côtés.

Drago lui sourit tendrement avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

.

Pendant que Drago dormait, Hermione s'était rendue à la volière de l'hôpital pour prévenir le Mage Dierickx qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller travailler le lendemain. Le jeune homme était peut-être hors de danger mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser seul pour autant.

Elle avait aussi envoyé un message à Daphné et Théo pour leur dire qu'il avait repris connaissance et s'était rendue à la cafétéria prendre un café avant de retourner dans la chambre où Drago se reposait.

Quelques minutes après son retour, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et sembla nettement plus alerte que la fois précédente.

\- Hey, salut…, murmura-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu te répètes, répliqua Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Ça doit être un effet secondaire de la perte de conscience, railla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, le réprimanda-t-elle. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ça ne va pas trop mal, en fait. Et je pense que je m'en souviens, oui… J'étais en train de traverser la route et… j'ai été percuté par un de ces véhicules moldus, non ?

\- C'est ça, oui… Mon père a entendu la voiture freiner brusquement de chez lui, c'est ce qui l'a alerté. Quand il est sorti, tu étais allongé sur le sol, inconscient, le conducteur à tes côtés. C'est ce dernier qui a alerté les secours, raison pour laquelle tu as tout d'abord été emmené dans un hôpital moldu. Mais mon père m'a prévenue avec notre Système de Communication Magicomoldu, on a donc pu te rapatrier ici.

\- On ? releva Drago.

\- Théo et moi, oui. J'étais en sa compagnie quand mon père m'a contactée. Il… il semblerait que nous ne soyons plus liés par la Promesse Intangible…

\- Ah… C'était donc ça les fourmillements que j'ai ressentis dans la main avant l'accident ?

\- Je pense, oui, je les ai ressentis aussi…

\- Je suis heureux que ta loi soit votée, Hermione, lui dit-il en souriant.

\- Techniquement, elle n'est pas encore passée devant le Magenmagot, mais en effet, le Mage Dierickx m'a assuré que c'était surtout pour la forme.

Drago la regarda avec tendresse avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Tu souhaites que je te laisse te reposer ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Non, reste. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là…

\- Et où voudrais-tu que je sois ?!

\- Je ne sais pas… mais vu qu'entre nous c'est… enfin tu vois, quoi, je ne sais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne souhaite plus que nous soyons aussi proches que nous avons pu l'être à un moment que je ne tiens pas à toi, Drago…

\- Mais tu ne souhaites toujours pas nous laisser une autre chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione sentit son ventre se serrer légèrement à cette question et choisit d'éluder.

\- Que faisais-tu chez mes parents ?

\- Je suis juste allé leur parler… Enfin, à ton père, ta mère était absente. Je voulais tenter d'arranger les choses entre vous, vu que c'est en partie ma faute si vous en êtes là… Ton père m'a assuré qu'il allait reprendre contact avec toi.

Hermione sentit cette fois son cœur se gonfler de gratitude à ces mots. Qu'il tente d'affronter seul ses parents pour elle était tout simplement surréaliste.

\- Comment as-tu su où les trouver ?

\- Potter…, répondit simplement Drago. Puis j'ai pris le Magicobus jusque là-bas. Ce truc est un vrai danger ambulant, je n'y remettrais les pieds pour rien au monde !

Hermione rit doucement face à son air clairement scandalisé puis perdit légèrement pied quand il ancra ses yeux gris dans les siens.

\- Mon père m'a demandé de le tenir informé de ton état, reprit-elle, sans le quitter des yeux. Donc d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais devoir les recontacter… Et c'est grâce à toi, merci.

\- A ton service, se moqua-t-il. Je sais que je n'en ai pas toujours donné l'impression, mais ton bonheur me tient à cœur.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta donc de prendre délicatement sa main entre les siennes. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux.

\- Hermione ? l'appela Drago au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Je… Je suis allé voir Zabini, ce matin… ou hier matin ? Il est quelle heure ? Enfin, peu importe, je suis allé le voir.

\- Pourquoi ça ?! demanda-t-elle dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je l'ai engagé pour qu'il fasse annuler la loi de Répudiation…

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que nous restions mariés ?! le coupa-t-elle, un peu sèchement.

\- Laisse-moi finir, gronda-t-il. Je disais donc que je l'avais engagé pour qu'il fasse annuler la loi de Répudiation, mais aussi pour qu'il fasse voter une loi pour autoriser les Sang-Purs du Registre à divorcer…

Hermione le dévisagea sans rien dire durant de longues minutes. Venait-il réellement de lui annoncer qu'il voulait leur obtenir le droit de divorcer ?! La Promesse n'étant plus effective, elle pourrait recouvrer totalement sa liberté… Merlin ! Elle avait l'impression qu'un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, prêt à l'engloutir. Qu'était-elle censée répondre à ça ?!

\- Je… Je…, bafouilla-t-elle, perdue.

Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur les parents de Drago.

\- Par Salazar ! s'exclama Narcissa avant de se ruer vers le lit de son fils. Drago, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?!

\- Mam… Mère ?! bafouilla Drago, visiblement sous le choc de leur arrivée impromptue.

\- Oh, mon tout petit garçon, je suis _tellement_ soulagée de voir que tu vas bien ! J'ai cru mourir en apprenant la nouvelle !

\- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Drago.

\- Je suis ami avec le docteur Tahari, répondit Lucius Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle a pris son service et a vu ton nom sur le registre des patients, elle nous a immédiatement prévenus. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car je constate que ton _épouse_ n'a pas trouvé pertinent de le faire…

\- Laisse-la tranquille, grommela Drago.

Lucius se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas plus de commentaires.

\- Je… Je vais aller te chercher des affaires de rechange, déclara Hermione. Tu pourras en profiter pour rassurer un peu ta mère.

Elle avait volontairement omis son beau-père. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était venu se pavaner chez eux pour lui parler de cette histoire de répudiation et elle était bien déterminée à le garder aussi loin d'elle que possible. Cet homme se délectait du malheur des autres et sa présence ne lui serait jamais bénéfique.

Drago serra légèrement sa main avant de la laisser partir et, une fois la porte passée, Hermione prit pleinement conscience d'à quel point ces dernières heures venaient de chambouler toutes ses certitudes.

Elle transplana jusqu'au manoir du Somerset et, une fois dans la chambre de Drago, se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis la période durant laquelle ils avaient été vraiment ensemble et plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent par flashs en mémoire.

Dire qu'il avait failli mourir, aujourd'hui… Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait la chair de poule. Depuis quand était-elle amoureuse de lui ? Elle aurait été bien incapable de répondre à cette question. Pourtant, Hermione n'avait plus le moindre doute à ce sujet.

Et il avait fallu qu'au moment-même où elle prenait conscience de la profondeur de ses sentiments, elle apprenne également qu'elle n'était plus magiquement liée à lui et pourrait peut-être même divorcer dans un futur plus ou moins proche. C'était totalement surréaliste. Inconcevable.

Elle s'était tellement convaincue qu'elle était liée à lui pour un très long moment – n'ayant pas renoncé à obtenir le droit de divorcer par elle-même – qu'elle se trouvait à présent totalement démunie face à sa nouvelle réalité.

Et ce qui la perturbait le plus, au final, était justement cette nouvelle liberté. Encore avant l'accident, si on lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire, Hermione aurait répondu « divorcer » sans hésiter. Mais à présent qu'elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour lui, elle n'en était plus certaine.

Pourtant, ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait toujours poussée à l'épouser de force afin de toucher son héritage et le fait qu'il eût ressenti des choses pour elle à l'époque ne l'excusait en rien. Elle n'avait pas lutté aux côtés d'Harry et de Ron contre Voldemort afin de garder son libre-arbitre pour permettre à un ex-Mangemort repenti de l'asservir de la sorte.

Pourquoi la situation était-elle si compliquée ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lâcher prise, d'un côté ou d'un autre ? Lui pardonner et vivre enfin pleinement leur amour ou l'oublier et reprendre sa vie comme avant que toute cette histoire n'arrive…

En serait-elle seulement capable ?

Hermione se frotta les yeux d'un geste las et tenta de chasser ces idées de son esprit pour rassembler les affaires de Drago.

.

.

Nerveuse, Hermione attendait sur le perron de la maison de ses parents que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Drago était sorti de Ste-Mangouste assez rapidement et avait même déjà commencé à retravailler.

Hermione, elle, l'évitait depuis lors, n'assumant pas le maelström de sentiments contradictoires qu'il provoquait en elle. Elle avait bien évidemment, comme promis, recontacté son père via le SCM pour le rassurer quant à l'état de santé de son gendre et ils avaient conclu leur conversation sur un rendez-vous. Après plus de six mois de silence, elle allait enfin revoir ses parents.

Lui parler à travers le petit appareil lui avait déjà fait un bien fou, mais sa mère ne s'était pas encore manifestée. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle serait présente aujourd'hui, ce qui la stressait de manière assez significative.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jean Granger vint ouvrir la porte et la salua avec un petit sourire contrit.

\- Entre, Hermione, l'invita-t-elle doucement.

\- Merci, maman…, répondit la jeune femme avant de s'exécuter.

Elles se rendirent dans le salon où Henry Granger l'attendait visiblement. A peine eut-elle franchi la porte qu'il se rua vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa aller instinctivement à son étreinte. Merlin ce qu'il lui avait manqué !

\- Assied-toi, ma chérie, l'invita ensuite son père en la guidant vers le canapé. Comment se porte ton époux ?

\- Ça va, il est sorti de l'hôpital il y a cinq jours, à présent, il a même déjà repris le travail.

\- Eh bien ! Il semblerait que vos soins médicaux soient plus efficaces que les nôtres, commenta-t-il.

\- Ça dépend pour quoi, répondit-elle. Pour certaines choses, oui, mais pour d'autres pas du tout.

La jeune femme tourna ensuite son regard vers sa mère qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'elle l'avait invitée à entrer.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pour tous ces mensonges…, lâcha-t-elle d'un coup. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse pour ça et je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous en…

\- Nous le savons, Hermione, la coupa sa mère. Écoute, la venue de ton mari mais surtout son accident a remis les choses en perspective… Tu es notre fille, ma chérie, et nous ne le supporterions pas s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose…

\- Nous en avons beaucoup parlé, ces derniers jours, reprit son père. Tu as fait des erreurs par le passé, mais peut-être que si nous t'avions mieux soutenue dans ta découverte de ce nouveau monde, tu ne te serais pas sentie obligée de nous en écarter.

Hermione réalisait difficilement que ses propres parents étaient en train d'assumer une part de responsabilité dans ses erreurs passées. Elle se savait au bord des larmes et n'osait pas parler de peur d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Nous t'aimons, Hermione, reprit sa mère, et nous estimons que nous avons passé suffisamment de temps loin les uns des autres.

Cette fois, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Son père, qui était toujours assis à côté d'elle, l'enlaça un peu maladroitement.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, bredouilla Hermione en essuyant ses yeux. Comment pouvez-vous me pardonner si facilement ?

\- C'est simple, ma chérie, lui répondit son père. On a simplement réalisé que l'amour que nous te portions importait plus que les ressentiments que nous pouvions avoir face à tes erreurs passées. Aimer sincèrement quelqu'un, c'est l'accepter tel qu'il est… Et il est temps que nous t'aimions pour celle que tu es et non pour l'enfant que nous avions imaginé avoir.

Hermione dévisagea son père en silence. Ses propos l'impactaient beaucoup plus profondément que ce qu'il pouvait sans doute imaginer : elle ne pouvait bien évidemment pas s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec son propre dilemme…

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Alors certes, si l' **accident** de Drago lui a permis de réaliser qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de lui, il m'a surtout été utile pour rapprocher Hermione de ses **parents**... Et au final, ce n'est pas sans conséquence non plus pour le côté "Dramione" de tout ça.

Donc non, elle ne s'est pas ruée dans ses bras en mode "je t'aime, oublions tout et aimons nous" mais je pense que vous pouvez sentir de quel côté tout ça commence à basculer ;)

La **semaine prochaine** , nous retrouverons à nouveau **Hermione** , plus perdue que jamais ^^.

Et donc, **plus de peur que de mal** pour notre Dragonounet. Comme si j'allais le blesser gravement, pauvre doudou !

J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant mon histoire, **j'ai hâte de lire vos retours face à tous les événements du jour** (mention spéciale d'ailleurs aux 4-5 personnes qui se sont interrogées sur les raisons des fourmillements dans la main de Drago juste avant son accident).

Bises à vous et à tout bientôt !

Lyra


	26. Article XXV

**Hello !**

 **J'étais en train de regarder un épisode de Jane the Virgin quand j'ai percuté que nous étions dimanche et que j'avais un chapitre à publier, ah ah.**

 **Mais soit ! Je suis largement dans les temps, non ?**

 **Je ne m'attarde pas trop, je dois aller aider ma fille à finir ses devoirs et après, nous devons décorer le sapin.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie, une fois de plus, pour l'accueil que vous réservez à mes chapitres, semaine après semaine !**

 **Des bisous !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Lucie34 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Quant à savoir combien de temps Drago va encore ramer, reste à savoir si on parle en chapitres ou en durée pour eux ^^ (autrement dit : wait and see ;) )

 **Siana :** Merci pour ta review, ravie que tu aies aimé !

 **Lue Chou :** N'empêche, ce sont peut-être les prémices d'une solution mais y a une solution quand même ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira et si j'ai pu égayer un peu ta soirée, c'est toujours ça de pris :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **DeborahPetra :** C'est vrai que la remarque sur les perfusions aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille quant à ton identité ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu relèves les origines des noms de mes figurants, j'essaie vraiment d'apporter une touche de réalisme via ce biais (et merci à mon boulot pour toutes les idées de noms ^^ )

 **Hermione04 :** Pour sa loi, Hermione a toutes les signatures, ça doit juste être voté par le Magenmagot en séance plénière, à présent. C'est clair que la dernière remarque de ses parents lui a donné à réfléchir. Reste à assumer, aussi ;) Je n'allais quand même pas trop blesser Drago, le pauvre, il galère assez comme ça XD  
Et pour Ioana, faut pas trop t'en faire, elle a déjà fait ce qu'elle devait faire XD  
Merci pour ton retour.

 **Margot :** J'en ai parlé avec ma stagiaire et elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas elle donc a priori, rassure-toi, je ne suis pas ta maître de stage, ah ah. Eh oui, l'accident a en tout cas permis de réconcilier Hermione et ses parents. C'est déjà ça ! Pour la suite, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est écrite. Il me reste juste à la publier (c'est ma prochaine histoire que j'ai du mal à écrire...). Bref, merci pour ta review !

 **Milady :** Ravie que tu aies trouvé le chapitre fourni ! Ta remarque sur Drago trop beau pour mourir m'a bien amusée ^^ Ca aurait quand même été dommage d'en finir là... Pour la réconciliation entre Drago et Hermione... Beh... Y a les chapitres et y a le temps que je traite dans les chapitres... Je peux vous faire tout un chapitre sur une soirée (genre Noël) et faire des ellipses de plusieurs semaines dans un autre... Donc quand on me dit "j'espère qu'elle va bientôt avoir lieu", je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre... Bientôt pour eux ou pour vous ? ^^  
Il était temps en effet pour Hermione et ses parents. Et ça tombe à point nommé pour la faire réfléchir sur sa situation ;)  
Ravie que ton weekend se soit bien passé. Et oui, les hommes sont tout à fait aptes à gérer les enfants, non mais :p Par contre, je compatis pour le retour au boulot, jamais facile après un weekend "déconnexion".  
J'espère que mon chapitre du jour te plaira quand même ;)  
Bises et merci pour ta review !

 **Quetsche :** Ravie que tu aimes ! Il faut certains déclics pour débloquer certaines situations ;)

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XXV**_

Lorsqu'elle rentra au manoir du Somerset ce vendredi soir-là, Hermione se rendit aussitôt dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas si Drago était déjà rentré ou pas, mais elle était de toute façon trop fatiguée pour se retrouver face à lui pour l'instant.

Prétendre qu'elle l'évitait depuis qu'elle avait renoué avec ses parents était un doux euphémisme. Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi perdue qu'elle l'était actuellement. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais aussi peu fait honneur à sa Maison.

En effet, depuis que ses parents lui avaient avoué avoir décidé de passer outre ses erreurs passées par amour pour elle, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Seule la peur de se laisser aller à ses sentiments l'empêchait de renouer avec l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Et son problème actuel était tout simplement le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pouvait transcender cette peur.

Par conséquent, Hermione tentait d'oublier ses soucis en se plongeant dans le travail et en profitant un peu plus de ses parents. Elle était bien déterminée à leur prouver qu'elle ne comptait plus les tenir éloignés de sa vie et était passée les voir trois fois cette semaine, après ses journées de travail. D'ailleurs, sa mère avait fini par lui dire que ça faisait peut-être un peu trop et qu'elle ne devait pas non plus se surmener pour eux, ni délaisser son époux.

La jeune femme avait été légèrement vexée face à cette remarque, mais elle avait rapidement relativisé. Elle devait en effet leur prouver qu'elle avait retenu la leçon sur la durée et non en tentant de combler des années de distance en quelques jours.

Hermione observa son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain durant de longues minutes et se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Ses soucis avec Drago lui pesaient beaucoup et devoir côtoyer Ioana Benett au Ministère tous les jours pour la former à prendre sa succession auprès de Dierickx ne l'aidait absolument pas à rester sereine. Sans parler de la jalousie qui la dévorait chaque fois que sa collègue la regardait avec son petit sourire arrogant, preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait, qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de Drago. Évidemment.

Elle s'était demandé s'ils avaient repris leur relation depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Drago mais avait rapidement tenté de chasser cette pensée qui ne l'aidait en rien de son esprit. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas moralement tenir Drago à distance et espérer qu'il lui resterait fidèle en même temps. Pouvait-on être adultère sans être en couple ?

Heureusement, elle ne devrait supporter la présence de Ioana qu'une semaine de plus puis Hermione pourrait prendre un peu de vacances en attendant que le Magenmagot valide officiellement son projet de loi. A son retour, ses nouveaux locaux l'attendraient et elle pourrait commencer les auditions afin de trouver ses nouveaux collaborateurs.

Cette perspective lui semblait tout bonnement surréaliste. Son quotidien avait été totalement chamboulé depuis la Commémoration au Ministère l'an passé... Depuis que Drago était entré plus concrètement dans sa vie, en fait… Et elle réalisait difficilement la pleine mesure de ces changements.

Hermione frotta son visage d'un geste las puis activa la douche avant de se réfugier sous le jet brûlant espérant ôter la fatigue et la saleté accumulées par sa journée. Elle alla ensuite se glisser sous sa couette et sombra aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée, ses tourments ayant occulté toute sensation de faim.

.

.

Hermione attendait patiemment sur le perron des Potter qu'un de ses amis vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Aujourd'hui, Harry et Ginny faisaient baptiser Albus et la jeune femme avait hâte de passer un peu de temps avec ses proches.

A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Ron qui vint lui ouvrir.

\- Oh… euh… Salut ! bafouilla-t-elle sous la surprise.

\- Salut…, lui répondit-il, rougissant légèrement, gêné.

Il l'invita à entrer d'un signe de la main en souriant timidement et Hermione lui rendit une grimace clairement sceptique. Bien que sa présence en ce jour de fête soit évidente, Hermione ne s'était pas préparée à le revoir, trop obnubilée par ses propres soucis.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Ron, en la suivant en direction du salon. Tu… tu as l'air fatiguée… Ton _mari_ n'est pas là ?

Hermione pila net au milieu du couloir et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Du Ronald Weasley tout craché, ça ! Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis près de neuf mois, lorsqu'il avait fait irruption au manoir durant leur Réception, et là, il se comportait comme s'ils s'étaient vus la veille.

\- Ron…, gronda-t-elle à voix basse.

Il ancra ses yeux bleus dans les siens, regarda autour d'eux, puis la prit par la main avant de transplaner à l'étage.

\- Mais je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?! protesta Hermione en le frappant sur l'épaule. Ça ne va pas, non ?!

\- Aïe-euh ! protesta-t-il en frottant son bras endolori. Il fallait que je te parle, Hermione, et je n'allais pas faire ça dans le hall avec tout le monde qui circule dans cette maison !

\- ÇA VA ?! s'écria la voix de Ginny du rez-de-chaussée. RON ? C'ÉTAIT PAS HERMIONE ?!

\- SI, SI, MAIS NE T'INQUIÈTE PAS, TOUT VA BIEN, lui répondit-il en hurlant à son tour. ON ARRIVE !

Hermione le dévisagea sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Bon, Hermione, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… Je suis affreusement désolé. Pour tout. Ma réaction à l'annonce de ton mariage, mon comportement lors de votre Réception… J'ai été un ami épouvantable. Et pas seulement depuis que tu nous as dit pour Malefoy et toi… Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me donner une autre chance, mais…

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus, la tête pleine des propos qu'Harry lui avait tenus quelques temps auparavant. La tête pleine de ce que ses parents lui avaient dit à peine une semaine plus tôt. La tête pleine de ce que sa situation avec Drago remuait en elle, plus ou moins consciemment, tout le temps. La tête pleine de cette notion qui la hantait depuis des semaines à présent : le pardon.

Ron dût réaliser qu'il avait perdu son attention car Hermione fut ramenée au présent lorsqu'il claqua des doigts devant son visage.

\- Hermione ? l'interpella-t-il doucement.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ron et elle put y lire toute sa sincérité. Certes, il avait royalement merdé face à l'annonce de son mariage, mais pas plus qu'elle avec ses parents ou que Drago face à leur relation… Et elle était trop lasse aujourd'hui pour alimenter une colère qu'elle ne ressentait plus.

Ronald Weasley était imparfait, il l'avait toujours été. Borné, jaloux, envieux, mais aussi capable de faire preuve d'humilité, de tolérance et d'ouverture d'esprit lorsqu'on lui en laissait le temps. Ron se laissait mener par ses émotions et ce, depuis toujours. Elle savait, depuis le temps, comment il fonctionnait. C'était à présent à elle de décider si elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était ou pas.

\- Écoute, Hermione, reprit-il, je sais que…

\- Chut, le coupa-t-elle, impérieuse. Je sais déjà tout ce que tu pourrais me dire, en fait. Je… je ne vais pas prétendre que tout redeviendra comme avant entre nous, comme si tu ne m'avais pas dit toutes ces horreurs… Mais je veux bien que nous essayons de redevenir amis malgré tout ça.

\- Je… Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?!

\- Avec Harry, tu es l'un de mes plus vieux amis, Ron. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais je n'ai pas envie de renoncer à quatorze ans d'amitié.

\- Comme ça ? Si facilement ?! releva Ron, clairement étonné.

\- Non, Ron, je viens de te le dire, répliqua-t-elle, légèrement agacée. Ça prendra du temps, ce ne sera pas forcément toujours facile, mais je suis prête à essayer…

\- Parfait ! l'interrompit-il en souriant, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne change d'avis. Je te promets, Hermione, que tu n'auras pas à le regretter !

Il s'approcha maladroitement d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras et Hermione lui rendit son étreinte. Elle fut étonnée de ressentir une pointe de soulagement la gagner en sentant son odeur. Elle avait toujours aimé son parfum… Ron la tint encore quelques secondes dans ses bras puis l'invita à descendre afin de rejoindre les autres invités. Hermione fut forcée de reconnaître qu'elle se sentait un peu plus légère que lorsqu'elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tataaaaaa ! s'écria James en lui sautant maladroitement dans les bras lorsqu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, l'accueillit-elle en le serrant contre son cœur. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Jamesy va bien !

Hermione se redressa ensuite pour saluer Harry qui essayait d'aplatir une mèche récalcitrante sur la tête de son fils aîné.

\- Mais, euh, Papaaaaa ! rouspéta l'enfant en s'échappant des bras d'Hermione pour quitter la pièce.

\- Laisse-le donc tranquille, rit la jeune femme. Tu n'as jamais réussi à dompter tes cheveux, pourquoi ce serait différent avec lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, grommela-t-il. J'espérais qu'il aurait hérité des gènes de sa mère, pour ça, va savoir… Ça va, toi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu étais en haut avec Ron, non ?

\- Ah oui…, dit-elle. En effet. Tout va aussi bien que possible, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione vit Harry faire un clin d'œil et devina qu'il devait être destiné à Ron qui se trouvait toujours dans son dos. Elle retint un petit soupir agacé. Quand ces deux-là se liguaient contre elle, elle en ressortait rarement victorieuse.

\- Où est Ginny ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.

\- Dans le jardin, avec les Nott. Ils finissent de monter et d'isoler le chapiteau pour la cérémonie.

\- Vous n'auriez d'ailleurs pas pu attendre qu'il fasse meilleur pour ça ? intervint Ron. Quelle idée d'organiser un baptême en mars…

\- Bah, commenta Harry, on peut lancer des sorts pour se protéger des intempéries donc autant en profiter… Et on ne fera pas la même erreur qu'avec Teddy ! Tu ne te souviens pas ?!

\- Si, s'esclaffa Ron, il courrait partout autour de l'autel, il nous a fallu vingt bonnes minutes pour le convaincre de rester un peu tranquille…

\- Voilà ! Ce jour-là, avec Gin', on s'est promis qu'on baptiserait toujours nos enfants avant qu'ils ne soient mobiles et Albus a déjà près de quatre mois, donc…

Hermione n'entendit pas la suite, étant partie retrouver ses autres amis dans le jardin. Elle avait bien sûr fait un petit signe de la main à Harry et Ron avant de les laisser, ne voulant pas paraître trop impolie.

\- Salut Hermione ! l'accueillit Ginny lorsqu'elle arriva dans le jardin. Tu tombes bien, on n'arrive pas à lancer un Impervius sur le chapiteau.

Hermione la salua en retour avant de sortir sa baguette pour lancer le sort.

\- Trois sorciers adultes et pas un capable de lancer ce sort ? les taquina-t-elle. Il va falloir retourner suivre quelques cours particuliers avec Flitwick, les amis.

\- Je n'ai juste pas pour habitude de les lancer sur une surface aussi large, se défendit Théo.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, le rassura Daphné en riant. Tu es toujours un merveilleux sorcier, très compétent, très brillant…

Théo lui fit une grimace moqueuse lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos, ce qui fit pouffer Hermione et Ginny.

.

La cérémonie du baptême d'Albus avait vraiment été très réussie. Harry et Ginny avaient demandé à Angelina et George d'être les marraine et parrain de leur dernier né, les ex-camarades et coéquipiers de Gryffondor ayant développé des liens encore plus étroits ces dernières années, surtout depuis que Ron travaillait à la boutique. George avait d'ailleurs apporté quelques-uns de ses feux d'artifice pour célébrer l'événement, ce qui avait ravi l'ensemble des invités présents.

La famille et les amis des Potter avaient ensuite pu déguster les mets préparés par Molly Weasley puis quelqu'un avait déniché un gramophone et les convives s'étaient mis à danser.

Pour l'heure, Hermione s'était esquivée hors du chapiteau, lasse de devoir justifier l'absence de Drago à ces festivités. Après tout, leur mariage était à présent connu de tous et la plupart des personnes présentes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il ne prenait pas part à l'événement. Elle se contentait de répondre qu'il était retenu par une urgence familiale, volontairement évasive mais suffisamment ferme pour tenter de dissuader les plus indiscrets de se montrer trop intrusifs.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme n'avait pas vu qu'un des invités s'était approché d'elle et ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il toussota pour attirer son attention.

\- Bonsoir, Hermione, la salua Ernie. Je peux te tenir compagnie ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ?

\- Un petit quart d'heure, je dirais…

\- L'opération s'est bien passée ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Très bien, oui. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles. Je suis quand même déçu d'avoir loupé la cérémonie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde ici comprend que tu as des impératifs. Ça fait partie de ton job !

\- C'est vrai mais bon… Il va quand même falloir que je clarifie à nouveau certaines choses avec mon supérieur.

\- Ron a du mal avec tes horaires ?

\- Parfois, oui. Et moi aussi, ça commence un peu à me peser. Enfin, pas mon horaire en tant que tel, comme tu le dis, ça fait partie du job, mais qu'on me rappelle durant mes jours de congé, par exemple, j'apprécie moins.

\- Je comprends. Et donc, tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu fuis déjà la fête ? le taquina Hermione.

\- Je voulais te parler en tête à tête, en fait… Et je n'osais pas me rendre chez toi, donc voilà…

\- Ah oui ?! releva la jeune femme, étonnée.

\- Oui…, bredouilla Ernie en rougissant légèrement. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour le comportement de Ron, à l'annonce de ton mariage… Je n'étais pas du tout au courant qu'il avait réagi ainsi, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'en excuses, tu n'es en rien responsable des stupidités de Ron.

\- Peut-être, mais comme vous n'êtes plus ensemble à cause de moi et tout… Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que tu pensais peut-être que je l'encourageais dans sa rancœur afin qu'il prenne ses distances ou je ne sais quoi…

\- C'est absurde, Ernie ! protesta Hermione. Je connais Ron depuis que nous avons onze ans, je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir à quel point il peut manquer de discernement, à certains moments…

\- Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait enfin présenté ses excuses.

\- C'est vrai, oui.

\- Je suis ravi que tu les aies acceptées. Il a ses défauts mais il tient sincèrement à toi et à ton amitié.

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Sa réconciliation avec Ron était encore bien trop fraîche pour qu'elle puisse prendre le moindre recul.

\- Et donc, poursuivit Ernie, Malefoy n'est pas là ? Il n'a pas voulu affronter une horde de Gryffondor ou bien ?

Hermione ricana à la remarque. En effet, même si leur relation avait été au beau fixe, le faire venir ici au milieu de la famille Weasley et de nombreux membres de l'Ordre n'aurait pas été une mince affaire.

\- Je… On a quelques soucis, en fait, lâcha-t-elle sans comprendre pourquoi elle se montrait si honnête d'un coup. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de faire semblant d'être dans une relation pleinement épanouie avec lui devant tous mes amis.

\- Ah ? releva-t-il. Je te comprends, en même temps. Harry te connait si bien que tu n'aurais pas pu échapper à un interrogatoire en règle une fois seule avec lui. Parfois, esquiver un peu est plus simple que de faire face. Je sais que vous, les Gryffondor, avez tendance à foncer et à réfléchir après, mais prendre le temps de se poser avant de prendre une décision ne fait pas de mal…

\- Hum… Tu es sûr que tu parles toujours de ma situation, là ? l'interrogea Hermione, taquine.

\- Peut-être pas, admit Ernie, rosissant légèrement. Comme tu le sais, j'ai repoussé notre mariage… J'aime Ron, sincèrement, mais son fichu caractère n'est pas toujours évident à appréhender.

\- En effet, oui, rit-elle. Et ça va, il l'accepte ?

\- Il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

\- Excuse-moi si je suis indiscrète mais… Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ?

\- Hum… Eh bien, parce que je l'aime, tout simplement. Personne n'a jamais prétendu qu'être en couple était une chose facile, que tout devait se dérouler sans accroc, sans compromis, sans obstacles à franchir. Ron et moi sommes très différents mais nos différences nous enrichissent l'un l'autre autant qu'elles peuvent nous séparer. Et personnellement, je trouve que ce qu'on vit quand tout va bien mérite qu'on se batte pour le sauvegarder quand ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Mais tu as quand même repoussé le mariage, souligna-t-elle.

\- Oui, un couple se construit à deux et tant que je ne serai pas certain que Ron est prêt à s'investir autant que moi dans notre relation, je ne peux pas unir nos destins à vie. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que les Sang-Pur du Registre ne peuvent pas divorcer… et nos deux familles y sont présentes !

Décidément, Hermione se fit la réflexion que tout le monde semblait être au courant de cette subtilité légale sauf elle… Elle faillit lui révéler que Drago et Blaise œuvraient pour obtenir le droit de divorcer pour les Sang-Pur, mais elle se dit que ça en révélerait sans doute un peu trop sur sa propre situation.

\- Je ne sais pas quels sont les problèmes que tu rencontres avec Malefoy, Hermione, reprit Ernie, même si je peux imaginer plein de trucs vu vos caractères diamétralement opposés, mais… après tout, vous vous aimez suffisamment pour vous être mariés malgré ces différences, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être lié au côté fleur-bleue qu'on associe souvent aux Poufsouffle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si l'amour est sincère, rien n'est insurmontable…

\- Tu devrais appliquer tes propres conseils, alors, le taquina Hermione. Si tu estimes que rien n'est insurmontable, pourquoi ne pas te lancer définitivement avec Ron ?

Ernie ne répondit rien, analysant visiblement les derniers propos d'Hermione. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, finit par déclarer, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

\- Je pense que je dois juste finir de gérer la peur qui me noue parfois les entrailles à l'idée de me lancer pleinement dans notre histoire. Je n'ai pas le courage des Gryffondor, ça me prend un peu plus de temps, mais j'ai bon espoir d'y parvenir définitivement. Après tout, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé sa main, à la base !

Hermione regarda Ernie avec beaucoup de tendresse, profondément émue par ce que cette simple conversation entre eux avait réveillé en elle. Elle savait que les Poufsouffle étaient souvent associés à une certaine naïveté, une simplicité perçue de manière péjorative, mais il semblerait que ce soit justement de cette douceur dont elle avait besoin. Une simple discussion sans prétention ni jugement.

\- Bon, déclara-t-elle pour tenter de masquer son trouble. Et si on retournait à la fête ?

Elle se releva et tendit une main à Ernie pour l'aider à en faire de même. Il la regarda, surpris, avant de s'en saisir.

\- Merci beaucoup, Ernie, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu m'as aidée bien plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer…

Puis, mue par une impulsion subite, elle le serra dans ses bras. Ernie l'enlaça à son tour, comme conscient qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin.

\- Je te souhaite simplement d'être heureuse, Hermione. C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Ce que nous méritons tous après être passés par… Tu-Sais-Quoi…

\- Tu es vraiment un homme bon, Ernie Macmillan, et j'espère que Ron prendra pleinement conscience de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir.

Elle se libéra ensuite de son étreinte puis ils se dirigèrent dans un silence serein vers le chapiteau afin de prendre à nouveau part à la fête.

.

.

Hermione s'était réveillée tard, ce dimanche matin, les festivités pour le baptême d'Albus s'étant terminées aux premières lueurs de l'aube. La journée serait courte et il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour se remettre de ce manque de sommeil, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir passé de si bons moments en compagnie de ses proches. Elle avait ri, dansé, bu, chanté et ainsi pu oublier ses soucis durant quelques heures, ce qui lui avait fait un bien fou.

La tête légèrement lourde de ses excès nocturnes, Hermione s'extirpa de son lit pour se réfugier sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours quelque peu vaporeuse, elle prit le chemin de la cuisine pour se préparer un thé au jasmin. Cependant, elle pila net au milieu des escaliers lorsqu'elle vit que Drago se trouvait dans le hall, une malle à ses pieds.

\- Euh… Bonjour…, le salua-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il, le visage neutre de toute expression.

\- Tu… Tu vas quelque part ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas descendre ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça à travers le hall…

\- Si… si…, bafouilla Hermione en descendant les dernières marches pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- J'ai vu Zabini hier matin. La procédure pour obtenir le droit de divorcer avance bien, il a contacté le Mage Shafiq, apparemment sa fille rencontre de gros problèmes conjugaux et donc, le projet l'intéresse fortement… Bref, je t'épargne les détails mais ça avance bien, tu devrais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi d'ici quelques mois…

\- Drago…, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Non, Hermione, laisse-moi parler, s'il-te-plaît. Je sais que j'ai merdé, que si on en est là aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement ma faute et j'en suis désolé. On en a déjà beaucoup parlé, je pense qu'on a fait le tour et à présent… Eh bien, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je pense que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te prouver à quel point j'avais pris conscience du mal que je t'ai fait, mais je ne vais pas non plus te supplier de me pardonner et attendre ton bon vouloir.

Hermione le regardait, ayant peur de comprendre où il voulait exactement en venir.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione, plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, plus que tu ne peux sans doute imaginer, mais je ne sais tout simplement plus comment te prouver ma sincérité. Tu as mis de la distance entre nous pour te préserver, je le comprends et le respecte, crois-moi, mais je ne peux pas non plus renier totalement qui je suis par amour. Tu m'as dit ne pas pouvoir renoncer à tes valeurs ni à tes principes pour moi et je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas non plus renoncer à celui que je suis pour toi.

Drago s'approcha doucement d'elle et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureuse, tout simplement. J'ai demandé à Zabini de nous organiser un rendez-vous rapidement, avec Théo et Daphné, pour modifier notre contrat de mariage.

\- Je… comment ça ?! Je ne comprends pas…, bredouilla Hermione, totalement perdue.

\- Pour nous autoriser à vivre séparément en attendant que la loi pour l'obtention du droit de divorcer passe. J'ai eu l'espoir que les choses finiraient par s'arranger entre nous, mais il faut aussi savoir se rendre à l'évidence, non ?

\- Mais, Drago…

\- Tu voulais recouvrer ta liberté et je me suis promis que je ferais tout pour. Je serai chez Théo et Daphné en attendant le rendez-vous chez Zabini. Il m'a assuré que ce serait fait dans la semaine, donc tu seras bientôt débarrassée de moi.

Toujours les yeux rivés dans les siens, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et effleura brièvement ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Désolé… Je devais y goûter une dernière fois, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque. Prends soin de toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, il fit léviter sa malle et franchit la porte d'entrée. Hermione entendit le son caractéristique émis par son transplanage mais ne parvint pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement pour autant.

Cette fois, il semblait que ce soit sa peur à elle qui ait tout gâché entre eux.

* * *

.

* * *

Eh bien, vous étiez plusieurs à me demander une **réconciliation** , non ?

Certes, ce n'est sans doute pas celle que vous attendiez mais je ne pouvais pas en rester où j'en étais restée avec **Ron** ! Je sais que beaucoup de personnes ne l'aiment pas mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Certes, il foire régulièrement, mais il s'en rend toujours compte à un moment ou à un autre et assume ses erreurs. Evidemment, ils ne vont pas redevenir BFF en un rien de temps, avec Hermione, mais voilà de quoi apaiser un peu quelques tensions.

La discussion avec **Ernie** me tenait beaucoup à cœur et je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'un Poufsouffle, ayant lui même quelques soucis de couple, pour lui tenir un tel discours. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Quant à la **dernière scène**... Eh bien, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? C'est un peu de votre faute, d'ailleurs. En me relisant en postant des chapitres précédents, j'ai réalisé que Drago devenait un peu trop OOC et qu'il était donc temps qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête. Certes, il a merdé, mais un Malefoy qui s'écrase autant, au bout d'un moment, ça perd un peu en cohérence ^^ Donc voilà la résultat.

Cette fois, le vif d'or volette sous le nez d'Hermione. A elle de l'attraper... ou pas. En espérant qu'il ne se sauve pas trop vite ;)

Mais bon, le **prochain chapitre** sera un chapitre Drago. Le weekend prochain, je serai chez mes beaux-parents pour St-Nicolas donc je risque de plutôt publier en soirée. No stress ;)

A tout bientôt et j'ai hâte de lire vos retours à ce chapitre !

Coeurs sur vous,

Lyra


	27. Article XXVI

Bonjour bonsoir !

Hé, je vous avais prévenu-e-s que je serais en **retard** cette semaine, mais bon, avec les fêtes... D'ailleurs, **je ne sais toujours pas si je pourrai publier le 23 décembre** donc... On en reparlera la semaine prochaine mais préparez-vous quand même à l'idée, ah ah.

Nous en étions donc resté-e-s avec ce cher **Drago qui a quitté le foyer** en attendant de faire modifier leur contrat de mariage, le temps que Blaisou fasse voter la loi pour le divorce... Triste, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça évolue et le dénouement est proche ! Après tout, **après ce chapitre-ci, il n'y en aura plus que 4** (et l'épilogue). Bref, dans 5 ou 6 semaines (selon si je publie le 23 ou pas), c'en sera fini de FM (bouhouhouhou).

Mais bon, en attendant, il reste une situation à débloquer. Les différents éléments s'enchaînent les uns après les autres. On a réglé le souci avec les parents d'Hermione, avec Ron... que manque-t-il encore ? Bah vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre du jour ;)

Je n'en dis pas plus !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Je-M'en-Fish :** Hello ! Je ne sais pas si tu verras mes réponses car je n'ai plus reçu de reviews après les premières que tu m'as laissées mais au cas où : Bienvenue sur FM !  
Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé mon prologue et qu'il t'ai donné envie d'en lire plus. Ravie aussi que tu aimes mon style *rougis*  
Comme tu as pu le lire, il n'y a pas eu de réaction directe de Lulu, mais là n'est pas le but de cette histoire :p Y aura quand même d'autres passages avec Lulu ;)  
La raison pour laquelle j'écris en articles est expliquée plus tard dans mes notes mais c'est juste un clin d'oeil au contrat de mariage et au job d'Hermione et au testament d'Abraxas.  
J'aime beaucoup Daphné dans cette histoire, je suis contente que toi aussi. J'aime pas coller aux clichés donc mes personnages ne sont pas abordés de la même façon d'une histoire à l'autre, afin de ne pas devenir trop prévisible :) Raison aussi pour laquelle je ne mettrai jamais Ron avec Lavande ^^  
Et ravie que tu trouves leur discrétion crédible. Pour la relation avec Ron, si tu lis ceci, tu as pu voir que tu n'étais pas très loin de la vérité ;)  
Pour la relation entre Blaise et Hermione, je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous ont eu du mal mais hé, ici, elle a 25 ans. Elle a vécu une guerre, ses relations avec ses parents se sont dégradées et Ron l'a trompée avec un homme avant de la quitter pour le même homme. Y a de quoi faire évoluer quelqu'un. Enfin, perso, je n'étais pas la même à 25 ans qu'à 17 ;)  
Puis bon, ça m'agace aussi parfois le côté "elle ne découvre le plaisir sexuel qu'avec Drago". Une femme est maitresse de ses propres envies, ah ah.  
Et enfin, j'aime les longues reviews constructives comme celles que tu m'as laissées donc n'hésite jamais ! J'espère d'ailleurs que tu as poursuivi ta lecture, je sais que j'ai peur de "perdre" des gens à plusieurs passages assez... épineux (le mariage forcé, leur première fois puis la rancune d'Hermione... Bref, j'ai toujours peur de vous perdre, quoi XD)  
Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, quoi ^^

 **Dramione love :** merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira !

 **lucie34 :** Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours ! Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai aussi eu beaucoup de peine pour Drago et écrire ces chapitres n'a pas du tout été évident XD

 **Lue Chou :** Ravie que tu aimes la réconciliation avec Ron, c'est quelque chose qui me tient à coeur (Ron revient toujours, non ?). Et pour Ernie, je suis aussi contente que tu aies aimé. Ils se disent des choses importantes, mine de rien.  
Eh oui, Drago n'allait pas rester ainsi 107 ans. C'est à Hermione de jouer à présent ;)  
Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Coucou !  
Ravie que tu aies aimé leur repas de Noël et les échanges de cadeaux. Le repas était très bon, ah ah. Et non, Hermione n'est pas sadique, elle n'allait pas le faire souffrir gratuitement en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait couché avec Blaise (enfin, pas plus longtemps XD).  
Les choses ont en effet été plus calmes dans le chapitre suivant mais c'est important de donner des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde (chose que je n'ai pas assez fait dans mes histoires précédentes, j'apprends de mes erreurs ;) ). Blaise est déjà avec Tiphaine à ce stade de l'histoire.  
Pourquoi finir le chapitre sur l'accident ? Bah pour aborder la suite du PDV d'Hermione (et vous faire peur, j'avoue, mdr). Comme tu as pu le lire, Hermione n'en veut pas à Drago d'être allé trouver Blaise sans lui en parler car il le lui a dit tout de suite, il n'a pas essayé de lui cacher l'info (ça change tout). Et effectivement, les choses se sont bien décoincées avec les Granger, contente que tu aies aimé.  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews systématiques, ce n'est pas une obligation (même si ça fait super plaisir, faut pas se leurrer). En effet, Hermione ne fait toujours pas face à ses sentiments (elle est belle la Gryffondor, mdr). Ravie que tu aies aimé la discussion avec Ron. C'était important pour la suite, je trouve. De même que celle avec Ernie, mais pour des raisons différentes. Ah bah la fin, que veux-tu, c'est redonner un peu de peps et de prestance à notre Drago chéri. Faudrait pas qu'il se ramollisse trop ! Pour la fatigue, c'est juste un lendemain de veille (et elle bosse beaucoup pour éviter Drago, ah ah). Y a de la lassitude, aussi. Mais pas de bébé ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses reviews et tes compliments et tes encouragements et tout et tout. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir !  
Gros bisous !

 **Mimie :** Je ne sais pas si tu as poursuivi ta lecture et donc, si tu liras cette réponse (je l'espère quand même, mdr) mais merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. Vraiment !

 **Milady :** MDR, pauvre Drago, il a de la chance, je crois, que ce soit moi qui me suis occupée de son cas ^^ La fin de tout ça approche, en tout cas. Je ne sais pas si tu auras ce que tu souhaites aujourd'hui (genre) mais ça approche ;)  
Ma semaine s'est bien passée, la présence de notre stagiaire nous offre une chouette dynamique en ce moment, c'est très agréable ! J'espère que la tienne (de semaine) s'est bien passée aussi :)  
Merci pour ta review!

 **Quetsche :** Ravie que tu aies aimé les différentes discussions. Merci beaucoup !

 **Kim :** Entre les personnes qui râlent sur Drago et celles qui râlent sur Hermione, mes pauvres personnages prennent cher XD Mais je comprends les différents agacements. Après, faut ce qu'il faut ! J'espère que la suite te plaira (et merci ;) )

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XXVI**_

Drago était allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'amis de Théo et Daphné, repassant en boucle dans sa tête le moment où il avait quitté Hermione. La décision n'avait clairement pas été facile à prendre, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter de la côtoyer sans pouvoir être vraiment avec elle. Il avait pourtant été persuadé qu'il arriverait à se contenter de si peu, mais il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence.

Il le savait, pourtant, qu'avec elle ce serait tout ou rien. Il l'avait toujours su. Leurs rapports n'avaient jamais été basiques, la passion les ayant toujours définis. Souvent avec colère, voire avec haine, mais l'indifférence n'avait en aucun cas été de mise. Même durant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé à être en couple, une certaine intensité, difficile à définir, les avait liés.

Mais à présent, il n'en pouvait plus. Drago était tombé fou amoureux d'Hermione, il était prêt à presque tout pour elle, mais pas à renier totalement l'homme qu'il était. Raison pour laquelle il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas renoncer à ses principes pour lui non plus. De plus, s'il s'écrasait davantage qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait et qu'elle finissait par lui pardonner ses erreurs, ce ne serait pas vraiment avec lui qu'elle serait, mais avec une sorte d'alter-égo totalement remodelé pour correspondre à ses attentes.

Certes, il était loin d'être parfait mais Drago était tel qu'il était. Avec ses défauts mais aussi ses qualités et à présent, il lui semblait évident qu'Hermione devrait le prendre tel qu'il était ou bien poursuivre sa vie sans lui.

Il aurait été incapable de dire exactement quand le déclic lui était venu. Peut-être lorsqu'il était sorti de Ste-Mangouste et qu'il avait réalisé qu'elle l'évitait encore plus qu'avant ou bien quand il avait compris que la Promesse avait été tenue et donc, que seul ce mariage imposé les liait encore…

Quoi qu'il en fût, le résultat était le même. Drago avait remué les mondes magique et moldu pour prouver à Hermione qu'il avait bel et bien mûri et tiré leçon de ses erreurs passées et si ça ne lui suffisait toujours pas, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Tourmenté par ses pensées, il décida de se lever. La lune étincelait encore dans la nuit noire mais tant pis, le sommeil l'avait bel et bien abandonné et il ne reviendrait pas. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine de ses amis et prépara du café.

Il s'en servit une tasse puis s'installa à la table de la cuisine avant d'attraper la Gazette de la veille pour la parcourir distraitement. Arrivé à la page des mots fléchés, il attira à lui une plume et se pencha sur la grille. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui permettrait peut-être de penser à autre chose qu'à son couple-qui-n'en-était-pas-vraiment-un.

Il avait presque terminé son jeu lorsque Daphné vint s'asseoir face à lui.

\- B'jour, le salua-t-elle en baillant. Ça fait longtemps que tu es levé ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il. Il faisait encore nuit mais je n'ai pas regardé l'heure.

\- Je pensais vraiment qu'elle serait venue pour tenter de…

\- Je sais, la coupa Drago, mais pas moi. On a largement eu le temps de parler, tous les deux, elle sait ce que je ressens pour elle, mais voilà… J'essaie juste de me faire à l'idée à présent. Si seulement j'avais été un poil plus… _patient_ … Nous n'en serions pas là. Mais c'est comme ça.

Daphné déposa une main amicale sur la sienne en guise de soutien.

\- Quand avons-nous rendez-vous avec Blaise pour la révision de votre contrat de mariage, encore ?

\- Demain, à dix-sept heures trente.

\- Ok, et il en est où, avec les différentes lois, il t'en a parlé ?

\- D'après lui, faire abroger la Répudiation sera vraiment très rapide. Il a déjà obtenu quasiment toutes les signatures nécessaires. La plupart des Mages ont apparemment été choqués d'apprendre que cette possibilité existait encore. Enfin, à ce qu'il m'a dit. Il lui reste encore cinq ou six personnes à voir et après, il n'y aura plus qu'à attendre la prochaine session plénière du Magenmagot.

\- C'est une très bonne chose, commenta Daphné. Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'y ait songé plus tôt…

\- Les faits semblent confirmer que c'était un truc vraiment archaïque. Il n'y avait que mon père pour arriver à déterrer ça. On dirait une sorte d'antithèse de niffleur, à remuer la merde pour retrouver les pires choses qui soient...

\- Tu refuses toujours de le voir ?

\- Il ne fait que me pourrir la vie avec ses idées suprématistes… et ça ne date pas d'hier ! J'en ai marre de me retrouver dans la merde à cause de son étroitesse d'esprit. Il y a eu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la guerre et maintenant ça ?! J'aurais dû mettre les couvercles sur les chaudrons avec lui depuis bien longtemps !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais tenter de te convaincre du contraire, mon père ne vaut pas mieux que le tien… Enfin, au moins, le mien ne s'immisce pas dans ma vie privée. Et pour le divorce ?

Drago soupira et se leva pour aller remplir à nouveau sa tasse de café et en servir à son amie par la même occasion.

\- Ça avance bien, répondit-il en se rasseyant. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que pour la Répudiation, mais il semblerait que certains Mages Sang-Pur ne seraient pas contre cette possibilité… Sans parler de l'un ou l'autre né-Moldu qui avait déjà essayé d'amener ce sujet sur le tapis précédemment. Mais bon, pour celle-ci, Zabini n'a même pas obtenu la moitié des signatures nécessaires pour amener le projet autorisant le divorce pour tous devant le Magenmagot. Il pense qu'il n'aura jamais le soutien nécessaire pour la session d'avril mais que ça devrait être bon pour octobre.

\- Octobre…, répéta rêveusement Daphné. Avec un peu de chance…

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, la coupa Drago, mais non. J'ai décidé de ne plus me bercer d'illusions quant à la situation. On verra demain face à Zabini comment amener notre séparation publiquement et voilà, on pourra reprendre le cours de nos vies.

\- Tiens, vous êtes déjà levés ?! s'éleva la voix de Théo de l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas le sommeil d'un furet, le taquina Daphné en souriant.

\- Hé ! protesta Drago.

\- J'ai dit furet, pas fouine, cesse de faire ton susceptible ! le reprit son amie, non sans lever les yeux au ciel. De plus, cette histoire a plus de dix ans, il faudrait penser à…

\- Si tu dis « t'en remettre », je te jure que…

\- Oula, mais ça ne va pas de vous énerver comme ça de grand matin ?! les interrompit Théo. C'est clairement une preuve que vous devriez dormir plus !

\- Mouais…, commenta Drago platement. Je vais me doucher et aller au bureau. Théo, tu m'y retrouves toujours ce soir ?

\- T'inquiète, dix-huit heures, oui, confirma son ami en tapotant son front de son index.

\- Ok, alors bonne journée, conclut-il avant de quitter la pièce.

.

.

Drago était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de son bureau, le dossier d'un de ses clients entre les mains. Ce dernier avait du retard dans le remboursement de son prêt et Drago réfléchissait à une façon de le rappeler à l'ordre sans devoir faire appel au Ministère. Il risquait d'attirer l'attention de la presse bien assez tôt comme ça, il n'allait pas non plus leur fournir la baguette pour lui lancer un sort.

Il fut cependant tiré de ses réflexions par le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage.

\- Sakdos ?! s'étonna-t-il, en se redressant.

\- Excusez-Sakdos, Monsieur, mais Monsieur et Madame vos parents se sont présentés à votre domicile pour vous parler et…

\- PARDON ?! s'écria Drago, en se levant pour se rapprocher de l'elfe.

\- Sakdos est désolé, Monsieur, je leur ai dit que vous étiez absent pour l'instant, mais ils voulaient vous attendre, alors… Sakdos a… Sakdos a… Vilain Sakdos ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se jeter sur la table basse.

Drago l'intercepta avant qu'il ne se fasse le moindre mal mais le saisit solidement par les épaules pour tenter de le calmer quelque peu.

\- Tu leur as dit que j'étais parti, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

\- Oui, Monsieur… Sakdos est désolé, Monsieur…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Drago. Il aurait bien fallu qu'ils finissent par l'apprendre, de toute façon. Mais je te remercie d'être venu me prévenir. Tu peux rentrer au manoir, à présent, je m'occupe de mes parents.

\- Très bien, Monsieur, Sakdos est vraiment désolé, Monsieur… Sakdos regrette que Madame et vous soyez fâchés et… et…

\- Je sais, le coupa Drago, retenant difficilement un soupir. Je le regrette aussi mais rien de tout ça n'est de ton ressort, mon vieil ami. Rentre chez nous, à présent, d'accord ?

Sakdos ne répondit rien mais le dévisagea avec un regard embué de larmes avant de transplaner, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Drago, qui n'avait plus de rendez-vous cet après-midi-là, transplana à son tour et réapparut devant le portail du Manoir Malefoy principal. Il n'y était plus revenu depuis qu'il était passé menacer son père, juste après qu'Hermione l'ait quitté, et il se serait bien abstenu d'y remettre les pieds. Mais il connaissait aussi ses parents et il savait pertinemment qu'ils chercheraient à le voir tant qu'ils ne lui auraient pas dit ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire.

Il frappa à la double porte principale et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Bloody arriva peu après.

\- Oh ! Monsieur Drago ! s'exclama l'elfe, clairement surprise de le trouver face à elle.

\- Bonjour Bloody. Pourrais-tu me mener à mes parents, s'il-te-plait ?

\- Euh… Bien sûr, Monsieur, bafouilla-t-elle en réponse. Tout de suite, Monsieur. Veuillez suivre Bloody, Monsieur…

Elle détala ensuite vers l'intérieur du Manoir et Drago la suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Hermione, qui avait été conquise par celle du manoir du Somerset, aurait certainement été étourdie par celle-ci. Plusieurs dizaines d'étagères ornaient les murs et le centre de la pièce où le plafond culminait à une hauteur de six ou sept mètres. Des escaliers en colimaçon étaient répartis le long des rayonnages, autorisant ainsi l'accès à la passerelle qui permettait d'atteindre les livres rangés sur les planches supérieures. A gauche de l'entrée, se trouvait une immense cheminée devant laquelle était disposé un petit salon comportant deux canapés et trois fauteuils de cuir émeraude. Une table basse en acajou et plusieurs guéridons du même bois étaient disposés à leur côté afin de recevoir tasses de thé et autres mets. Non loin de là, trônait une horloge sur pied avec balancier datant de son arrière-arrière-grand-père.

Ses parents se trouvaient actuellement allongés sur l'un des canapés, Narcissa lovée tout contre son époux qui lui faisait la lecture. Drago resta quelques instants interdit face à ce spectacle. Ses parents faisaient toujours très attention aux apparences et il les avait rarement surpris dans une posture aussi intime. Il se sentit légèrement gêné de les retrouver ainsi, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à faire demi-tour, Bloody annonça sa présence.

\- Drago ?! s'émerveilla sa mère en se redressant. Mais enfin, mon chéri, que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?!

Drago fit quelques pas dans la bibliothèque pour les rejoindre et prit place dans un fauteuil faisant face à ses parents. Son père, qui s'était également redressé, détourna les yeux lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Hum…, toussota Drago. Sakdos m'a dit que vous me cherchiez…

\- En effet, répondit sa mère. J'avoue avoir été surprise de ne pas te trouver chez toi.

\- Je travaille, Mère, les prêts que nous proposons ne se remboursent pas tout seuls…

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, mon fils, tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Que fais-tu chez les Nott ?!

Ainsi, Sakdos en avait révélé bien plus que ce qu'il lui avait laissé sous-entendre tout à l'heure… mais bon, Drago ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur, il connaissait suffisamment ses parents pour savoir à quel point ils pouvaient se montrer intimidants.

\- Tu sais parfaitement, Mère, que grâce à l'intervention de ton mari, la situation est plus que délicate entre Hermione et moi.

\- Je suis là, je te signale, releva Lucius, non sans aigreur.

Drago retint un soupir agacé mais ne répondit rien.

\- Que me vouliez-vous, au juste ? reprit-il, comme si son père n'était pas intervenu.

\- Lucius doit te parler. Et tu dois l'écouter ! La situation ne peut pas perdurer ainsi entre vous, Drago, les Malefoy se sont toujours serré les coudes et il est hors de question que cela change.

\- C'est lui qui a cherché à me séparer de mon épouse, se défendit Drago. C'est lui qui a toujours semé la discorde au sein de cette famille !

\- Je ne te permets pas de me manquer de respect, gronda Lucius ! Tu ne sais rien !

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! s'emporta Drago. Tu es celui qui nous a mis au service d'un mégalomane ! Tu es celui qui a permis que des Mangemorts vivent parmi nous pendant des mois ! Tu es celui qui a failli faire de moi un meurtrier ! Tu es celui qui a apporté l'intolérance et la haine dans notre foyer ! Tu…

\- Il suffit, Drago, le réprimanda sa mère.

Son ton était tellement cassant que Drago cessa sur le champ. Il se rassit maladroitement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était levé pendant son petit discours.

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je te parle de _ma_ famille, poursuivit Narcissa.

\- Je… Comment ça ?

\- Laisse-moi parler ! Ton père n'a pas toujours été aussi intransigeant que tu le penses, expliqua sa mère. Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, il était d'ailleurs très apprécié et ce, par presque tout le monde. Oui, nés-Moldus y compris. Lucius a toujours été très charismatique, toutes les filles étaient folles de lui et les garçons l'enviaient.

\- Mais tu as toujours été la seule à mes yeux, intervint Lucius en posant sa main sur celle de sa femme d'un geste tendre.

\- Toujours, confirma Narcissa en souriant. Malheureusement, mes parents ne voyaient pas notre relation d'un très bon œil. Tu sais comment était ton grand-père… Mes parents estimaient qu'Abraxas était un peu trop… fantasque. Comme tu le sais, ta grand-mère était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, ça n'a pas été très bien perçu… Mais Lucius restait un Malefoy, un Sang-Pur, tu comprends ? Mes parents ne pouvaient pas réellement lui interdire de faire sa cour… Ton père a donc tenté de se rapprocher du mien afin d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces pour être certain d'obtenir son accord lorsqu'il demanderait ma main.

Drago ne disait pas un mot, écoutant le récit de sa mère. Si les relations entre Lucius et Abraxas étaient peu abordées dans sa famille, celles avec les Black l'étaient encore moins.

\- Mon père était _réellement_ suprématiste. Certainement plus que le Lord, plus que tu ne pourras sans doute jamais le concevoir. Il était également passé maître dans l'art de manipuler les gens…

\- Ta mère a tenté de me prévenir, enchaîna Lucius. Elle avait déjà perdu une sœur à cause de son intolérance, elle savait que je jouais à un jeu dangereux et qu'il risquait de m'embrigader dans ses délires de domination. Bien évidemment, je ne l'ai pas comprise, à l'époque. J'ai sous-estimé ses mises en garde et j'ai fini par être réellement convaincu par les idées de Cygnus. C'est ce qui a tant posé problème avec mon père. Il a toujours apprécié Narcissa, mais il se méfiait de l'influence que sa famille avait sur moi… Je ne l'ai bien évidemment pas écouté non plus.

\- La suite, tu peux la deviner, poursuivit sa mère. Mon père a fini par donner sa bénédiction et les relations entre ton père et ton grand-père ont été entachées à jamais. Comme tu le sais, mon père a été tué durant la première guerre des sorciers. Ma mère ne lui a pas survécu bien longtemps… J'ai tenté de faire réaliser à ton père qu'il avait été abusé par l'éloquence de mon père, que la pureté d'un Sang-Pur ne tenait pas à l'oppression des autres mais simplement à la noblesse de notre condition.

\- Mais je suis aussi têtu que tu peux l'être, conclut Lucius. Je n'ai rien voulu entendre, Cygnus m'avait totalement convaincu par…

\- Avait ?! ne put s'empêcher de souligner Drago. Tu vas me dire que ça y est, tu es devenu un amoureux des Moldus, peut-être ?!

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Drago ! s'agaça son père. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai finalement réalisé que je m'étais quelque peu fourvoyé que…

\- C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ?! railla-t-il. Tu fous ma vie en l'air et t'appelles ça « se fourvoyer quelque peu ? ». Tu te moques de moi ou bien ? C'est l'âge qui te fait perdre la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire réaliser que…

\- Il suffit, Drago ! le coupa sa mère, une fois de plus. Ce que nous sommes en train de t'expliquer est important, cesse de faire l'enfant.

Drago croisa les bras, légèrement vexé de s'être fait ainsi réprimander par sa mère, mais ne prononça plus le moindre mot.

\- Comme tu le sais, reprit son père, la lassitude étant perceptible dans sa voix, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu afin de trouver une façon de vous séparer, ton épouse et toi. Malheureusement, ma détermination s'est retournée contre moi…

Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Enfin si, il pouvait tout à fait concevoir que son père se soit laissé emporter par les idées de grandeur d'un autre homme, lui-même ayant été tenté par ces discours étant plus jeune, mais il ne voyait pas le lien avec la Répudiation. Était-ce une manière détournée et maladroite pour lui de tenter de s'amender pour le mal qu'il avait fait ? Si ça s'avérait être le cas, c'était totalement tordu.

\- Lorsque j'ai réalisé que vous restiez mariés bien que je vous ai informés de la possibilité de répudiation, je suis allé trouver Flint pour lui demander s'il n'y avait pas une faille me permettant de le faire à ta place…

\- Je te préviens que si tu fais ça, gronda Drago, rien ne pourra me retenir de…

\- Laisse-moi finir ! souffla Lucius, agacé. Tu n'as donc aucune patience ?! Je disais donc, lorsque je suis allé trouver Flint pour lui demander de l'aide, cet incapable m'a ri au nez… Et il m'a révélé que ton grand-père lui avait confié que notre famille n'avait pas toujours été pure et que je ferais mieux de vous laisser vivre heureux plutôt que de me mêler des dernières volontés d'un mourant.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Drago, sous la surprise.

\- Je ne l'ai bien évidemment pas cru sur le moment, reprit son père, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Mais force est de constater, après de multiples recherches pointues, qu'il a totalement raison. C'est Octavius Malefoy, mon grand-père, qui a apparemment effacé toute trace d'impureté dans notre arbre généalogique afin de marier son fils à la fille d'un notable espagnol…

\- Attends…, bredouilla Drago. Si j'ai bien compris, nous ne devrions pas nous trouver dans le Registre des Sang-Pur, c'est ça ?!

\- Je… en effet, admit son père, visiblement à contrecœur. Tu sais, Drago, ton bonheur a toujours été ce qui m'importait le plus, que tu le croies ou non. J'avoue avoir pensé que ton mariage n'était qu'une mascarade et que tu avais épousé Miss Granger uniquement pour me faire enrager. Mais cette découverte sur nos véritables origines a remis beaucoup de choses en question, tu peux t'en douter. Je ne l'ai pas appris la semaine dernière, tu comprends ? J'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Ta mère m'a rappelé que je n'avais pas toujours été aussi... _intolérant_. J'ai changé par amour pour elle, pour plaire à ses parents. Je suis allé jusqu'à me brouiller avec mon père pour obtenir la bénédiction du sien. Je ne l'ai pas compris à l'époque mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne veux pas finir comme mon père, détesté par mon propre fils.

Drago était sidéré face à tous ces aveux. Il avait bien entendu tout ce que ses parents lui avaient dit mais il n'arrivait pas à en assimiler le sens profond. Ni les conséquences que ça pouvait avoir pour lui. Tout lui semblait flou et confus.

\- Sache, continuait Lucius, indifférent au trouble que vivait son fils, que je ne me mettrai plus jamais en travers de votre chemin. Je ne prétends pas non plus souhaiter devenir son ami, ton épouse reste particulièrement agaçante, mais je suis prêt, s'il le faut _vraiment_ , à aller lui présenter des excuses. Et si… pour une raison qui vous est propre, vous préférez mettre fin à votre union, je suis également prêt à te fournir les preuves nécessaires pour faire radier les Malefoy du Registre des Sang-Pur et ainsi, t'obtenir le droit de divorcer comme n'importe quel autre sorcier. Je ne m'immiscerai plus entre vous.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…, bafouilla Drago. Pour le droit de divorcer, j'ai déjà mis Blaise Zabini sur le coup et…

\- La situation est donc si grave ? intervint sa mère, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis de longues minutes.

\- J'ai fait des choses impardonnables, oui. Je ne peux pas vous en parler plus en détail mais soyez assurés que je suis l'unique responsable de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Père n'a en fait fait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais je suis celui qui a allumé le brasier. En tout cas, vous m'avez offert beaucoup à réfléchir… Là, tout de suite, je ne sais pas du tout quoi vous dire face à toutes ces confidences. Je… je suis clairement perdu… Mais je suis aussi touché par votre honnêteté. Rien ne t'obligeait à me divulguer la vérité sur nos origines, Père, mais je suis content que tu l'aies fait… même si je ne sais pas du tout quoi en faire pour le moment… Je…

Il fut distrait par le gong retentissant de l'horloge mécanique qui trônait non loin de là et son regard se posa aussitôt sur les aiguilles. Drago réalisa qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures, il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Théo. Et avec tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il en avait grand besoin.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller, conclut-il. Je vous recontacterai sous peu, soyez-en assurés. Merci encore de m'avoir dit tout ça…

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se leva et sortit de la pièce en toute hâte, sous le regard médusé de ses parents.

Alors qu'il traversait le manoir de ses parents pour rejoindre une zone où il pourrait transplaner, de multiples pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Étonnamment, apprendre qu'il n'était pas un véritable Sang-Pur du Registre ne le perturbait pas outre mesure. Non, ce qui lui semblait surtout surréaliste était plus la façon dont ces faits avaient pu rester secrets durant tant de décennies. Nombreuses étaient les personnes qui souhaitaient leur chute et une telle révélation aurait pu être lourde de conséquences et déboucher sur un véritable scandale. Il faudrait absolument qu'il voit avec ses parents quelle était la meilleure façon de faire éclater cette information au grand jour avant que ça ne les éclabousse, telle une bombabouse.

Depuis quand ne tirait-il plus fierté à appartenir au Registre des Vingt-Huit Sacrés, il aurait été incapable de le dire, mais son amour pour une née-Moldue n'y était certainement pas étranger.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se pencher plus sur la question. Une fois le portail du Manoir franchit, il mit ces idées de côté, se promettant d'y revenir sous peu, avec Théo, puis se concentra pour transplaner en toute sécurité jusqu'à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Un désartibulement était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour l'instant !

.

Théo et Drago s'étaient bel et bien retrouvés au bureau de ce dernier, initialement pour aller boire un verre à l'Occamy, mais Drago avait préféré qu'ils aillent dans un lieu plus intime. Raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement dans le salon des Nott, profitant de l'absence de Daphné pour parler en toute tranquillité.

\- Et donc, voilà, conclut Drago. Mon père s'est apparemment laissé endoctriner pour plaire aux parents de ma mère, quitte à se mettre sa propre famille à dos et, au final, ma famille ne serait pas aussi pure que tout ce qu'on a tenté de m'inculquer depuis mon plus jeune âge.

\- Wow…, commenta Théo. Franchement, je ne sais pas du tout qu'en penser… C'est juste, pas croyable, quoi ! Déjà le coup du testament de ton grand-père, c'était rude, mais là ?! Ta famille cache quoi encore, comme secret ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Drago en prenant une longue lampée du whisky qui trônait dans son verre. Je n'en sais fichtrement rien…

\- Et… euh… Tu te sens comment ?

\- Là, tout de suite ? Plutôt indifférent, en fait. Quoi que non, je suis enfin… soulagé de savoir d'où est vraiment née l'animosité entre mon père et mon grand-père. Ça me fait super bizarre qu'ils se soient confiés autant, ma mère et lui, mais si toute mon histoire avec Hermione m'a bien appris un truc, c'est que les cachotteries ne mènent jamais à rien de bon. Si j'avais su tout ça plus tôt, ma vie n'aurait clairement pas été la même…

\- Probablement, oui, approuva Théo, mais malheureusement, on ne saura jamais en quoi elle aurait été différente. Il va falloir que tu continues à faire avec ce que tu as.

\- Je sais, oui. J'avoue que pour l'instant, tout ça me laisse plutôt perplexe. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'impact que ces révélations auront réellement sur ma vie, mais je sais aussi que je n'ai pas vraiment d'emprise sur ça, donc… Advienne que pourra, comme on dit.

\- Tu es devenu rudement philosophe, dis-moi, le taquina Théo.

\- Bah écoute... J'ai essayé de forcer les événements avec Hermione et regarde où ça nous a menés. Si j'étais resté tranquille et avais fait preuve de patience, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, donc bon… J'ai décidé de moins me prendre la tête pour les choses contre lesquelles je ne peux rien. J'ai des ancêtres de Sang-Mêlé voire nés-Moldus ? Eh bien, tant mieux pour eux. Ça ne change en rien ce que j'ai vécu, moi…

Théo agita sa baguette pour attirer à eux une nouvelle bouteille de whisky et leur resservit un verre.

\- Sinon, comment tu te sens pour demain ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago. Ça me fait clairement chier qu'on n'ait pas réussi à passer outre mes conneries, mais que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? J'ai déjà fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour tenter de rectifier les choses. Au bout d'un moment, il faut aussi qu'Hermione ait envie de me pardonner. Sans ça, toutes mes tentatives seront vouées à l'échec.

\- Tu as vraiment gagné en maturité, ça fait plaisir à voir… Même si c'est plutôt déroutant !

\- Mais je t'emmerde, Nott ! s'esclaffa Drago. Je n'ai jamais attendu ta bénédiction pour quoi que ce soit et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !

\- Eh bien, tu aurais peut-être dû, répliqua son ami, riant également.

Ils burent tous deux à leurs verres avant de reprendre.

\- Bon, assez parlé de moi, déclara Drago. J'en ai marre de ressasser tout ça. Comment va ta mère ? Tu as eu des nouvelles, récemment ?

\- Elle s'habitue très bien au climat espagnol, en effet. La mère de Daphné va la voir assez régulièrement et elle trouve qu'elle a l'air mieux que lorsque nous l'avons emmenée au Centre la première fois. J'ai parfois un peu l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée là-bas mais bon, si son état s'améliore, alors je vais mieux également.

\- Quand retournes-tu la voir ?

\- Le weekend prochain, normalement.

\- Tu la salueras de ma part.

\- Promis, oui.

Drago, qui jusqu'à présent avait pris appui de ses coudes sur ses genoux, se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Et au boulot, ça va ? s'enquit-il.

\- Tranquillement, oui, le rassura Théo. Le Bureau des Aurors nous avait mis la pression pour qu'on finisse le projet de loi sanctionnant l'utilisation abusive de la Promesse Intangible pour la prochaine session plénière du Magenmagot et c'est chose faite. On a fini notre texte il y a deux jours, avec Rajan.

\- Ah…, commenta évasivement Drago, légèrement mal-à-l'aise car directement concerné – même s'il ne risquait plus rien. Et donc, l'utilisation de la Promesse va être interdite, c'est ça ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Tout le monde ne l'utilise pas à mauvais escient, loin de là. C'est juste qu'à partir de maintenant, il faudra que ce soit un juriste qui scelle le sort, c'est tout. Ça devrait limiter grandement les abus. Le Département des Mystères a créé un sort permettant de desceller une Promesse lancée à l'ancienne – comme toi, quoi – et pour les contrevenants, Rajan et moi avons défini différentes sanctions applicables selon la gravité des enjeux de la Promesse.

\- Tout ça a l'air rondement mené, commenta Drago, guère plus à l'aise que précédemment.

\- Ça a été un boulot de longue haleine, oui. Ça fait des mois que nous travaillons en collaboration avec les Aurors et les gens des Mystères mais bon, c'était vraiment super intéressant et motivant comme projet. J'espère que la loi passera telle quelle.

\- Je l'espère pour toi aussi, répondit simplement son ami.

Théo et lui papotèrent encore un peu, vidant de plus en plus leur bouteille de Whisky, jusqu'à ce que Daphné rentre de sa soirée « entre filles » et les force à aller se coucher.

Drago tituba tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit. Ivre, il s'endormit quasiment aussitôt, s'épargnant par la même occasion de ressasser une fois de plus ses idées noires.

.

.

Cela faisait à présent dix bonnes minutes que Drago, Théo, Daphné et Blaise attendaient dans le bureau de ce dernier qu'Hermione les rejoignent pour discuter de l'ajustement de leur contrat de mariage. Drago était partagé entre l'irritation et l'inquiétude, le retard n'étant absolument pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle a bien reçu la convocation pour aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il, sa jambe tressautant au rythme de sa nervosité.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que oui, répondit Zabini, clairement agacé. Me poser la question toutes les deux minutes ne changera en rien ma réponse !

Drago s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer une remarque bien salée lorsque des coups retentirent doucement sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une Hermione à l'air légèrement hagard.

\- Hum…, désolée pour le retard, bredouilla-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Je… j'aimerais, si vous le permettez, parler seule à seul avec Drago avant de modifier quoi que ce soit à notre contrat de mariage.

Drago vit ses amis échanger un regard avec son avocat avant de quitter la pièce. Il se retrouva donc seul face à son épouse, partagé entre l'espoir et la résignation.

Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à lui dire de plus ?

* * *

.

* * *

Oui, j'ai osé couper là XD

 **Hâte de lire vos réactions face aux différentes révélations de Lulu et Narcissa** ! L'influence de Cygnus Black dans tout ça n'était pas du tout prévue, ils m'ont révélé tout ça lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, figurez-vous, mais que voulez-vous !

Ne me maudissez pas trop pour la fin, dites vous qu'au moins, c'est prévu pour le prochain, mdr.

Cœurs sur vous !

P.s. Petit edit car apparemment certaines personnes l'ont oublié (ça se comprend, ça remonte à loin) mais **Abraxas** parle des magouilles de son père pour faire apparaître les Malefoy dans le Registre dès le **prologue** /avant-propos ;)

Cette révélation a toujours été prévue, c'est l'influence de Cygnus qui ne l'était pas.

Re-bisous


	28. Article XXVII

Bonjour !

Un long chapitre nous attend aujourd'hui avec plus de 6300 mots au compteur (mais je pense que mes derniers chapitres font tous plus de 6000 mots ^^).

Petit rappel avant de commencer car ça a visiblement perturbé pas mal de monde : **Abraxas révèle à Flint dans le prologue que son père a magouillé pour les faire entrer dans le Registre.** Cette info était donc, normalement, connue de nous depuis le tout début (et Lucius l'a découvert en novembre, il a donc eu le temps de digérer un peu les choses).

Sinon, retournons à nos griffons, vous avez été plusieurs à m'avoir maudite d'avoir coupé à ce moment-là, mais bon, la suite ne pouvait se faire que du PDV d'Hermione.

J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que **je ne publierai pas la semaine prochaine** et vous souhaite dès à présent de passer de très bonnes fêtes, pour celleux qui font quelque chose de spécial à cette occasion. Pour les autres, passez juste de bonnes semaines :p

Je tiens bien évidemment à vous remercier de tout mon coeur pour l'enthousiasme que vous manifestez envers cette fic. **On se rapproche dangereusement des mille reviews,** c'est tout simplement fantastique. Merci à vous !

Sur ce, je ne m'attarde pas plus,

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes *coeur*

 **Lue chou :** Ah bah il faut ce qu'il faut, mdr. En tout cas, ravie que tu n'aies pas été frustrée par ma fin ;)

 **Lucie34 :** Tu n'as pas été la seule à penser au bébé... C'est amusant ^^ Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours mon histoire en tout cas et j'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'au bout :p

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Milady :** Ok, j'ai publié une semaine après mais techniquement, on est dans les "prochains jours" ^^ J'espère que tu as survécu en tout cas :p  
J'aime imaginer Lucius et Narcissa amoureux, ici. Ils ne le sont pas toujours dans mes autres fics mais là, je les imaginais bien ainsi. Il me semble d'ailleurs que Drago le dit dans l'un des premiers chapitres, il aimerait se marier avec une femme qu'il aime (sans doute pour ça qu'il a jeté la PI à Hermione et pas épousé une quelconque née-Moldue ;) ). Tu me tiendras pour responsable si les choses ne s'arrangent pas entre eux mais si c'est le cas, tu feras quoi ? Ca marche dans les deux sens, j'espère ^^  
Salut à ton mari en tout cas :)  
Et bises à toi !

 **Je-M'en-Fish :** Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai déjà dit mais j'adore ton pseudo ^^ Et contente de voir que tu as poursuivi ta lecture, j'ai toujours peur que le cap "mariage imposé" ne passe pas et qu'on pense que je vais minimiser les actes de Drago en mode "mais il l'aime alors c'est ok". Ce qui n'est pas le cas du tout ^^ Bon, tu as évidemment pu voir comment j'avais procédé pour les rapprocher. La fin du Blaimione a mis pas mal de monde de bonne humeur, ah ah, mais ils étaient quand même cool ensemble (mais bon, Drago, quoi ^^).  
Ravie que le parallèle avec le tome 7 t'ai plu. Je ne pense pas non plus que Ioana soit méchante, sans doute un peu aigrie mais rien de plus. Je ne voulais pas en faire la pauvre fille qui se venge après avoir été éconduite pas Drago donc voilà. Pour Ernie, comme tu as pu le voir, j'avais besoin d'un Poufsouffle sympathique pour après donc voilà. Comme tu as pu le voir aussi, Drago est effectivement en galère depuis quelques chapitres même si on a eu une évolution positive à un moment :p

Pour l'attitude d'Hermione après la révélation de Lulu, elle est simplement en mode autruche à se mettre la tête dans le sable, donc oui, elle fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais ça ne marche pas fort ;) Sakdos était l'elfe d'Abraxas, ça change tout ^^ Comme tu as pu le voir aussi, le cadeau n'était pas la réconciliation avec les parents même si c'est intervenu par après.

La réconciliation avec Ron n'est pas anodine. En effet, comment pourrait-elle pardonner à Drago et pas à son meilleur ami ? Surtout que les erreurs de Drago remontent à bien plus loin que leur mariage. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la discussion avec Ernie. Pour moi, il était le seul à pouvoir lui dire ces choses. Ca, combiné aux propos de ses parents dans le chapitre précédent, ça a clairement de quoi la faire cogiter. Surtout avec l'électrochoc du départ de Drago ;) Pour l'ultime évolution, ça approche à grands pas.

Sinon, j'ai 35 ans (et oui, je pense que je suis une "vieille" dans le secteur ^^).

La seule vraie révélation du chapitre précédent concerne l'influence que Cygnus a eue sur Lucius, rien de plus. Le reste était déjà connu. Perso, j'ai du mal à penser qu'une personne puisse être aussi intolérante sans influence extérieur. Et si ici, ça ne vient pas d'Abraxas, fallait bien que ça vienne d'autre part (et par cette révélation, j'explique aussi pourquoi Lucius était aussi peu proche de son père, ce que Drago n'avait jamais vraiment compris). Certes, Abraxas aurait pu dire tout ça bien plus tôt mais faut pas oublier non plus qu'il était en train de mourir de la dragoncelle quand il l'a révélé à Flint ;)  
Hermione est clairement agaçante, oui, mais bon, c'est aussi le personnage qui l'est, non ? Elle peut être têtue la petite ^^ J'aime aussi Théo et Daphné et je suis vraiment contente qu'ils vous plaisent aussi. Je m'inspire d'un peu de tout pour mes histoires, mes personnages. Ils ne sont pas des calques de mes amis mais y a un peu d'eux en eux quand même :)

En tout cas, mille mercis pour tes reviews et tes compliments. Je les ai toutes lues avec beaucoup de plaisir. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes mon histoire et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

 **Hermione04 :** Je pense que c'est normal, à ce stade, d'être plus en colère contre Hermione que contre Drago. C'est ce que j'ai cherché à provoquer en tout cas. Sans sympathie pour ce pauvre Drago, personne n'aurait eu envie qu'elle lui pardonne ce qu'il avait fait ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Évidemment que j'allais couper-là, c'était trop prévisible, mdr (puis la suite ne peut être que du PDV Hermione, non ?). Je suis contente que tu soulignes (et aime) l'évolution de Drago. Il a clairement changé et mûri, c'est bien pour leur couple (enfin, même si là, y a plus de couple ^^ Genre y a encore des gens qui pensent que tout ne finira pas par s'arranger ?). Les révélations de Lulu sont effectivement là, entre autre, pour apaiser les choses entre Drago et ses parents. Pas que, hein ! Ca explique aussi pourquoi Lucius avait des soucis avec son père et évidemment, la réaction de Drago montre à quel point ces histoires sur le sang ne l'intéresse plus. Son évolution ultime (comme un pokemon mdr).  
Pour le reste, les réponses arrivent, donc je ne m'attarderai pas plus. Par contre non, pas moyen de publier le 22, on part en France pour Noël et je n'ai pas envie de me trimbaler le pc (ni de squatter celui de mes BP pendant les fêtes). Mais t'inquiète, tu ne devrais pas trop souffrir, j'ai été sympa avec la fin de ce chapitre ;) )  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ! Gros bisous à toi :)

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XXVII**_

Hermione regarda Drago en se triturant nerveusement les mains. Avant de venir le rejoindre, elle était plutôt déterminée, ayant même répété devant son miroir ce qu'elle comptait lui dire mais là, face à lui, elle perdait de nouveau tous ses moyens. Comment faisait-il pour la perturber autant, juste en posant ses yeux sur elle ?

\- Hum…, toussota Drago au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence. Vu qu'il semblerait que tu aies donné ta voix au chartier, je vais en profiter pour te dire un truc… enfin, si tu es d'accord.

\- Euh…, répondit Hermione, déstabilisée par sa requête. Je… oui, tu peux. Que se passe-t-il ?

C'était à elle de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, normalement, mais elle n'allait pas refuser quelques minutes de répit. Ça lui permettrait peut-être d'en profiter pour rassembler son courage afin de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai vu mes parents, hier, lui expliqua Drago. Je t'épargne les détails, mais sache qu'ils m'ont révélé par mal de choses sur eux, leur histoire et… bref. Mon père a voulu te répudier lui-même…

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée.

\- Je sais, oui, mais laisse-moi finir, c'est important. Il est allé voir Flint pour demander conseil, mais il a été remis à sa place. Flint lui a dit que mon grand-père lui avait avoué que les Malefoy n'avaient pas que des Sang-Pur parmi leurs ancêtres… C'est apparemment mon arrière-grand-père qui a magouillé pour ajouter notre famille dans le Registre des Vingt-Huit Sacrés. Mon père dit qu'il a toutes les preuves nécessaires et donc, ça pourrait nous permettre de divorcer plus tôt.

Toujours assis à la table de réunion du bureau de Blaise, Drago avait détourné le regard une fois son explication terminée. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Les Malefoy n'avaient pas toujours été aussi purs qu'ils le prétendaient ?! Et Lucius lui avait volontairement révélé tout ça lui-même ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Evidemment, ton père s'est empressé de te proposer le divorce, hein ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de relever, légèrement amère.

\- Pas tout à fait, non, démentit Drago. Je… je te raconterai tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit, à l'occasion, si tu le souhaites mais là… Enfin, là, ils nous attendent tous pour modifier notre contrat de mariage, on pourra voir avec Zabini comment entamer la procédure de divorce, compte tenu des derniers éléments…

\- Je ne veux pas déménager, le coupa Hermione, peut-être un peu trop vivement.

Drago la regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Ok…, je peux envisager de te laisser le manoir du Somerset, mais…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, l'interrompit Hermione en s'approchant d'une fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

\- J'avoue que non, confirma Drago en se levant pour se rapprocher d'elle. Tu as demandé à tout le monde de sortir pour pouvoir me parler, mais tu ne me dis rien…

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire des révélations sur ta famille, répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui. J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit mais je ne suis pas sûre de le comprendre… Qu'est-ce que ça change pour nous ? Tu souhaites divorcer ?

\- Non, Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de divorcer, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et épanouie.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti, alors ?

\- Comment ça, pourquoi ?! Tu m'évites depuis des semaines, Hermione ! On s'est à peine vus depuis mon accident, tu es toujours en train de travailler ou de faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec je-ne-sais-qui ! Tu n'as visiblement pas envie que je sois à tes côtés, il ne nous reste donc plus trente-six solutions.

Hermione se sentait perdre pied. Les choses ne se déroulaient absolument pas de la façon dont elle l'avait prévu ! Avait-elle mis trop de temps à réagir ? Était-il trop tard ? Comme chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée au pied du mur, la jeune femme décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi, avoua-t-elle avant de changer d'avis.

Elle vit Drago se tendre perceptiblement devant elle. Il n'esquissa plus le moindre mouvement, son regard plongé dans le sien, attendant clairement qu'elle poursuivre.

\- Je t'ai évité car ton accident m'a fait réaliser à quel point je suis irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de toi, poursuivit-elle, la voix un peu plus assurée que précédemment. Mais le réaliser ne m'a pas ôté ma peur, bien au contraire. Je t'en ai sincèrement voulu pour tout ce que tu m'as infligé, mais je ne peux plus… Pas avec tout ce que tu as fait depuis novembre pour corriger tes erreurs. Mes parents, la Répudiation, le divorce… J'ai recouvré la liberté que tu m'avais volée et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir qu'en faire…

Hermione agrippa ses cheveux de ses deux mains d'un geste de frustration et extériorisa le tout par un petit cri agacé. Drago ne bougeait toujours pas, comme stupéfixé.

\- Rien ne m'empêche de t'aimer à part moi, tu comprends ? reprit-elle, clairement émue. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et… j'ai tellement, tellement envie d'être avec toi, mais cette peur me ronge et je ne sais pas comment l'éviter…

\- Faisons une nouvelle Promesse, alors, la coupa Drago.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu plaisantes, là ! s'écria Hermione, offusquée.

\- Pas du tout, non. Théo m'a justement informé qu'ils avaient fini de préparer leur nouveau projet de loi… Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais au juste de tout ça, mais il m'a dit qu'à partir du moment où la loi aura été ratifiée, il faudra passer par un juriste pour sceller une Promesse Intangible. Je te propose de le faire dès maintenant, on en a justement un sous la main… sans parler de Théo.

\- Mais… Que voudrais-tu… ?

\- Nous nous promettrions de toujours nous respecter, tout simplement, précisa-t-il. De toujours être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et de nous soutenir dans nos différentes épreuves et ce, indépendamment de ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Sceller une nouvelle Promesse serait-il la solution ? L'honnêteté et la confiance devraient aller de soi, au sein d'un couple, et non être l'enjeu d'un sort, mais le fait qu'il le lui propose fit céder un nouveau barrage en Hermione.

\- Je ne veux plus que nous soyons liés par une promesse magique, Drago…, répondit-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui pour tenter de lui montrer qu'elle ne leur tournait pas le dos pour autant. Mais je pense… non, je suis sûre que j'aimerais que nous tentions de tenir cette promesse pour nous, tout simplement.

\- Tu… tu ne veux donc pas divorcer ? demanda Drago, légèrement hésitant.

\- Pas pour l'instant, du moins, confirma Hermione en souriant.

Ils se trouvaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Le cœur d'Hermione battait beaucoup trop rapidement, son souffle était beaucoup trop court mais Drago se trouvait beaucoup trop loin. Elle mourrait d'envie qu'il l'embrasse, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à franchir la distance qui les séparait encore.

\- Tu… tu attends quoi pour m'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle, rosissant légèrement.

\- Ton consentement.

A ces mots, Hermione se blottit dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago l'accueillit aussitôt et lorsque leurs langues se retrouvèrent enfin, la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'un courant magique parcourait chaque fibre de son être.

Drago resserra ses bras autour d'elle et Hermione se laissa totalement aller à ce baiser. Merlin, ce qu'il lui avait manqué ! Sa douceur, sa passion, son odeur… Elle aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps ils restèrent à s'embrasser ainsi, leurs lèvres se séparant brièvement par moments pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles. Elle n'avait aucune envie que le sentiment de plénitude et de bien-être qu'elle ressentait cesse.

\- Hermione…, murmura finalement Drago en s'arrachant à son étreinte.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… je pense que les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter et avant de leur dire que nous n'aurons pas besoin de Blaise, il y a une dernière chose que je dois t'avouer.

Hermione se mit aussitôt sur la défensive. S'était-elle fait avoir une fois de plus ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te cacher une telle information, reprit Drago. Je sais que ça va te faire du mal, et j'aimerais vraiment t'épargner ça, mais ma promesse… ce n'était pas des mots en l'air.

\- Je t'écoute…, répondit Hermione en s'éloignant un peu de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est au sujet de Ioana...

\- Je le savais ! gronda-t-elle. Tu as recouché avec elle !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Tu es la seule femme que j'ai touchée depuis des mois !

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-moi parler, s'il-te-plaît, et tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, en fait…

\- Parle, Drago ! le coupa-t-elle, sans bouger pour autant.

\- C'est par rapport à l'ancienne histoire, sur les rumeurs… Je ne t'ai pas avoué ses véritables motivations.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, appréhendant la suite.

\- Benett est le nom de son père… mais j'ai appris que sa mère était Mafalda Hopkrik, la femme dont tu as…

\- … pris l'apparence lorsque nous avons infiltré le Ministère, termina Hermione à sa place. Mais quelle idiote je fais !

Elle avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche, tentant par ce geste de masquer l'horreur que cette information impliquait.

\- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à sa mère ?

\- Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais été retrouvée, oui… J'ai tenté de prendre de ses nouvelles, à la fin de la guerre, pour m'assurer que la façon dont nous avions agi n'avait pas eu de conséquences dramatiques… Je me suis aussi renseignée pour Reg Cattermole et sa femme… J'ai retrouvé leur trace en Irlande, ils vont bien. Mais je sais que Mafalda Hopkrik n'a jamais été retrouvée, en effet. J'ai beaucoup culpabilisé à l'époque, et je dois t'avouer qu'aujourd'hui encore, je n'y pense pas sans remords…

\- Hermione…, intervint Drago. Le fait que votre usurpation ait été révélée aurait dû la protéger, justement. Beaucoup de personnes ont disparu à cette époque, et rares étaient celles qui étaient réellement liées à l'Ordre. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ça, ce sont les Mangemorts, les responsables.

\- Je sais... Enfin, Harry, Ron, les Weasley, Kingsley… beaucoup de monde m'a dit la même chose, mais que veux-tu ? C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne comprends pas comment Ioana a pu me côtoyer pendant tout ce temps sans tenter de m'arracher les yeux ! J'aurais dû me renseigner mieux que ça…

\- C'est une Serpentard, commenta Drago, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si ça justifiait tout. Tu ne m'en veux donc pas trop de t'avoir caché cette information ?

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Elle comprenait qu'il ait voulu la protéger, elle-même ayant hésité à en parler à Harry et Ron lorsqu'elle l'avait appris. Au final, l'important était qu'il avait fini par lui en parler de lui-même. Après tout, ils étaient en train de prendre un nouveau départ et si elle souhaitait leur donner une vraie chance, elle ne pouvait plus lui reprocher ses anciennes erreurs.

Après avoir parlé avec ses parents et Ernie, Hermione avait réalisé qu'elle devrait faire table rase du passé et lui accorder un pardon sincère et complet. Le moindre ressentiment entacherait toute possibilité de vivre une relation saine et durable.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois, répondit-elle, légèrement taquine. Mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas !

Un soupir soulagé échappa à Drago et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et embrassa délicatement sa tempe.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione, et… et je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre que merci. Merci pour ton pardon. Merci de nous donner une vraie chance. Je ferai tout pour ne pas te décevoir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas accordé mon pardon pour te faire plaisir, expliqua-t-elle, mais parce que tu m'as prouvé que j'avais toutes les raisons de le faire. Et grâce à toi et à Blaise, de nombreuses situations conjugales dramatiques vont pouvoir prendre fin…

\- Ah merde ! s'exclama Drago en riant. En parlant de Blaise, il va peut-être falloir les faire revenir, non ?

\- J'ai encore une chose à te demander…, dit Hermione en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Je souhaiterais que nous apportions une modification à notre contrat de mariage.

\- Je savais bien que tu en voulais à mon argent, plaisanta Drago.

\- Idiot ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je… je voudrais pouvoir expliquer la situation à Harry et Ginny, en fait. Ce sont mes amis et je ne supporte plus de leur mentir.

\- Ah ouais, donc en fait, tu ne m'as rien pardonné du tout, tu souhaites juste que Potter me mette à mort, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non, rit-elle franchement. Tout se passera bien, tu verras. Enfin, j'espère… Mais tu te souviens ? Plus de mensonges. Que les gens ignorent la façon dont ça a commencé entre nous, je m'en fiche, mais Harry est comme un frère pour moi et…

\- Je sais, Hermione, et s'il faut en passer par-là pour que tu sois heureuse, alors nous irons leur parler.

\- Nous ? souligna la jeune femme.

\- Nous, oui. J'ai promis de te soutenir…

Toujours dans ses bras, Hermione l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse, soulagée de ne pas devoir être seule, cette fois, pour annoncer une telle nouvelle à ses amis.

\- Bien, conclut Drago en souriant. Et si on allait chercher les autres pour officialiser tout ça ?

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago pour aller ouvrir la porte et vit aussitôt trois regards nerveux se tourner vers elle.

Blaise fit quelques pas vers l'entrée de la pièce et passa sa tête à l'intérieur avant de se tourner vers les Nott.

\- Bon, apparemment elle ne l'a pas tué. Mais je te préviens, Hermione, ajouta-t-il à son intention, si vous l'avez fait sur mon bureau, il faudra m'en payer un autre !

.

.

Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Drago, dans la chambre parme, ce samedi matin-là. Ce nouveau départ dans leur relation avait une saveur particulière, les choses se passant d'une manière diamétralement opposée à la dernière fois.

Lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce que Drago ressentait réellement pour elle, en novembre, ils s'étaient laissés engloutir par une passion dévorante, parlant peu pour plutôt profiter de leurs sens. Cette fois, c'était tout l'inverse : ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir, de parler de leur passé, des conséquences de leurs différends et de leurs différences, se contentant de s'embrasser, de se câliner avec une certaine retenue.

C'était d'ailleurs un peu étrange de penser qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés depuis plusieurs jours mais n'avaient toujours pas couché ensemble, alors qu'elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus la fois passée… Mais pour l'instant, ils voulaient simplement prendre leur temps.

Pas de faux-semblants, pas de non-dits, pas de sous-entendus. Juste eux, Hermione et Drago, apprenant une nouvelle façon d'être ensemble.

Malgré le bonheur d'être de nouveau dans ses bras, Hermione n'était pas sereine. Ils avaient invité Harry et Ginny à venir déjeuner chez eux ce midi pour leur révéler, enfin, les véritables circonstances de leur mariage. Elle avait beau assurer à Drago que tout se passerait bien, qu'ils l'aimaient et que c'était ce qui importait le plus, elle craignait réellement leur réaction. D'ailleurs, elle comprendrait parfaitement qu'ils le prennent mal et refusent de lui adresser encore la parole… Mais comme elle le lui avait dit dans le bureau de Blaise, elle ne supportait plus de leur mentir.

\- Nerveuse ? lui demanda Drago d'une voix ensommeillée, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux.

\- Un peu, oui, admit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de leur dire la vérité si tu n'en as pas envie. Le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes réellement bien ensemble, le reste ne regarde que nous…

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi pour n'importe quelle autre personne pouvant croiser notre route, mais pas pour Harry, et donc, par extension, pas pour Ginny non plus.

\- Extension… Tu dis ça comme si c'était un bras ou une jambe, pouffa Drago.

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire ! rouspéta Hermione. C'est sa femme ! Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité à lui et lui demander de la cacher à Ginny ! De plus, je pense qu'elle sera plutôt un soutien pour nous…

\- Très bien, céda Drago en lui embrassant le bout du nez. Si tu en as besoin, nous le ferons. Et tant pis si tu finis veuve à vingt-six ans !

\- Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, railla-t-elle en réponse.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ mélodramatique !

\- Bien sûr que si, tu l'as toujours été, mon cœur !

\- Mon cœur ? releva-t-il en souriant.

\- Hum, oui…, j'ai décidé de tester différents petits surnoms. Il est temps, non, après dix mois de mariage ?

\- Drago, je trouve ça très bien, moi. Après tout, c'est mon prénom…

\- Tu manques tellement de fantaisie, quand tu t'y mets…, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Mais j'ai d'autres talents, contra-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Hermione ne répondit rien, bien trop occupée à lui rendre son baiser.

.

Hermione avait demandé à Sakdos de la laisser ouvrir la porte lorsque ses amis arriveraient. Le petit elfe était tellement ravi de voir ses maîtres réconciliés qu'il avait accepté sans discuter. Voilà pourquoi la jeune femme faisait actuellement les cent pas dans le hall d'entrée, attendant que le carillon résonne pour annoncer l'arrivée des Potter.

\- Arrête de gigoter ainsi, la réprimanda Drago, tu me donnes le tournis !

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir appris à masquer mes émotions comme toi, Monsieur Perfection !

\- Je savais bien que tu finirais par le reconnaître, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Hermione se détendit légèrement à ce contact.

\- Je sais que tu stresses, ma belle, mais nous n'avons aucun pouvoir sur leur réaction. Nous allons faire preuve d'honnêteté et advienne que pourra !

La sonnette d'entrée retentit peu après et Hermione se rua sur la porte pour leur ouvrir. Elle accueillit un peu trop chaleureusement ses amis qui saluèrent poliment Drago et les quatre sorciers se rendirent dans le salon d'hiver où ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils en rotin.

\- C'est dingue, remarqua Ginny. Ça fait dix mois que tu vis ici et ce n'est que la troisième fois que nous venons chez vous…

\- C'est vrai, admit Hermione, légèrement gênée.

Comment expliquer que c'était parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas vraiment légitime à les faire venir ici plus tôt, ayant l'impression à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouveraient au cœur même de son mensonge ?

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous à nous annoncer ? reprit la plus jeune des Weasley, sans autre préambule.

\- Ginny ! la gronda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne sois donc pas si… indiscrète !

\- Espèce de rabat-joie, répliqua sa femme en boudant quelque peu.

\- Hum, toussota Drago pour couper court à l'échange, je propose que nous prenions un apéritif et que nous mangions avant d'aborder quoi ce que soit de sérieux…

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Harry. Tu as fait mettre quelque chose dedans pour faire passer une mauvaise nouvelle ou quoi ?

Hermione avala sa salive de travers en entendant l'accusation de son meilleur ami et fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Harry se montrait si perspicace par moments qu'elle se demandait parfois comment il avait pu ne pas percer son secret à jour.

\- Ça va, Hermione ? s'enquit Drago, une main posée délicatement sur son dos.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Mais je pense que Ginny a raison, en fait. Ça ne sert à rien de repousser l'échéance si c'est pour que la tension soit palpable durant tout le repas et que nous n'en profitions pas…

\- Ah, tu vois ! s'exclama son amie, fière de voir qu'Hermione allait dans son sens.

\- Comme tu veux, l'encouragea Drago en lui prenant tendrement la main.

\- Avant tout, enchaîna Hermione, je vais vous demander de me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre. Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile à dire et je sais déjà que vous aurez envie de réagir à certains moments… Mais j'aimerais que vous écoutiez mon histoire jusqu'au bout avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Voilà qui est vachement rassurant, grommela Harry.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, au moins ?! s'inquiéta Ginny, en même temps.

\- Grave, non, précisa Hermione. Enfin, ça l'a été, mais ça ne l'est plus. Promettez-moi et je vous raconterai tout.

Les Potter échangèrent un long regard avant d'acquiescer d'une même voix.

\- Très bien, les remercia Hermione avant d'invoquer un verre d'eau pour en boire tout le contenu d'une traite. Tout a commencé en 1995 lorsque le grand-père de Drago a fait modifier son testament. Il a déshérité Lucius et a nommé Drago comme unique héritier… à condition qu'il épouse une née-Moldue.

Hermione vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans le regard d'Harry qui serra les lèvres en une ligne fine pour visiblement s'empêcher de l'interrompre.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu connaissance tout de suite, précisa Drago, soutenant ainsi Hermione comme il l'avait promis. J'ai découvert ça en avril dernier, quand j'ai pensé que nous étions ruinés. Mon père en avait eu connaissance à la mort de mon grand-père mais ne m'en avait rien dit, espérant qu'on pourrait se passer de l'argent des Malefoy. Ce qui, bien évidemment, n'a pas été le cas. Au départ, cette nouvelle m'a pas mal remué puis j'ai réfléchi et… j'avoue avoir pensé à Hermione. A cette époque, je n'étais pas encore amoureux d'elle, loin de là, mais elle ne me laissait clairement pas indifférent non plus. Je m'étais toujours empêché de tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle, sachant que mes parents ne l'accepteraient pas, mais cette Clause changeait tout…

\- Lorsque vous êtes partis, à la soirée commémorative du Ministère, poursuivit Hermione, j'ai fini la soirée avec Drago et les Nott. On a passé un très bon moment et j'avoue l'avoir embrassé lorsqu'il m'a raccompagnée chez moi…

Elle occulta volontairement l'information concernant sa consommation d'alcool, ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout savoir non plus.

\- Personnellement, compléta Drago, je suis encore plus tombé sous son charme. Quitte à devoir épouser une née-Moldue pour toucher mon héritage, je voulais que ce soit elle. Elle seule aurait la trempe nécessaire pour faire face à mes parents. De plus, elle est cultivée, généreuse et profondément altruiste.

Hermione serra doucement sa main en souriant, suite à ces compliments.

\- Le problème, c'est que je suis un sale con. Je l'ai été longtemps et même si depuis je fais tout pour m'améliorer, ça n'a pas été le cas ce soir-là. J'ai appris qu'Hermione galérait à se faire entendre pour faire valoir les droits des elfes de maison, j'ai donc profité d'un moment de… distraction de sa part, ce soir-là, pour la soumettre à une Promesse Intangible.

Harry se redressa d'un coup, indubitablement furieux, mais Ginny lui attrapa fermement le bras en lui intimant de se rasseoir. Hermione avait la gorge serrée par l'angoisse, elle laissa donc Drago poursuivre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Je me suis donc engagé à l'aider à faire passer sa loi si elle m'épousait pour que je puisse toucher mon héritage. Quand Hermione a réalisé ce que j'avais fait, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'étriper, et je l'aurais compris. Finalement, elle a accepté de tenir la Promesse et nous avons signé un contrat de mariage auprès de Zabini. J'avais parlé de la Clause à Théo et comme Hermione est venue me menacer chez les Nott quand elle a compris pour la Promesse, Daphné était au courant aussi. Raison pour laquelle ils ont été témoins de tout ça.

\- Vous comprenez, intervint Hermione, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Nous avions une clause dans notre contrat de mariage pour nous empêcher de parler de ça à qui que ce soit d'autre, pour éviter le scandale… Nous avons donc fait croire que nous nous étions mariés sur un coup de tête à Vegas lorsque nous sommes partis fêter l'anniversaire de Drago, mais tout était planifié depuis début mai, en réalité.

\- Enfin, Hermione ne le dit pas, mais elle n'a pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur, assuma Drago. Le mariage n'a pas vraiment été un jour de fête, même si je n'oublierai jamais à quel point elle était superbe ce jour-là. Les débuts de notre cohabitation ont été assez difficiles. Elle m'en voulait, à juste titre, de la contraindre à mentir à tous ses proches. Il y a eu vous, bien sûr, mais aussi ses parents…

\- Mais peu à peu, nous avons appris à nous connaître, nuança Hermione. Vivre au quotidien avec Drago m'a révélé des facettes insoupçonnées de sa personnalité. Au fil des mois, j'ai découvert qui se cachait sous ces masques d'arrogance et de dédain et nous nous sommes rapprochés…

\- Je suis définitivement tombé amoureux d'elle, précisa Drago en plongeant son regard dans les yeux d'Hermione qui lui sourit timidement. J'aurais tout fait pour elle, Promesse ou pas. Quand elle a réalisé que je tenais sincèrement à elle et que toute cette histoire n'était pas qu'une lubie de ma part, notre relation a pris un nouveau tournant…

\- Qui a été de courte durée ! ajouta aussitôt Hermione. Différentes discussions, dont la nôtre au sujet des abus de la Promesse, Harry, m'ont fait réaliser que je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner si facilement ce qu'il avait fait. Il m'avait privée de ma liberté de choisir et le fait d'être amoureux de moi n'était en rien une excuse…

\- Tu oublies mon père, dit Drago, soupirant clairement. Mon père a eu du mal à se faire à notre mariage, il a essayé de nous séparer, notamment en informant Hermione dans mon dos que j'avais la possibilité de la répudier, vu qu'elle n'est pas Sang-Pur. Il m'en avait informé moi-même peu de temps auparavant et j'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas lui en parler.

\- Bref, coupa Hermione, je l'ai quitté à ce moment-là, mais nous étions toujours liés par la Promesse et par notre contrat de mariage, nous avons donc poursuivi notre cohabitation… Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons préféré passer les fêtes seuls. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer aux parfaits jeunes mariés devant vous ni de m'enfoncer encore plus dans mon mensonge.

Elle regarda brièvement Harry et constata qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. Ginny le maintenait toujours fermement par le bras, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, mais Harry, lui, les fusillait du regard.

\- J'avais bien évidemment conscience d'avoir tout fait foirer, reprit Drago, et le bonheur d'Hermione m'importait – m'importe toujours – particulièrement. Je suis allé voir Zabini, seul juriste au courant de la situation, pour lui demander de faire annuler la Répudiation et de faire ratifier une loi pour que les Sang-Pur du Registre puissent divorcer. Je voulais qu'Hermione puisse recouvrer sa liberté une fois la Promesse tenue.

\- Ce qui est fait, d'ailleurs, confirma Hermione. Depuis l'accident de Drago, en février passé. Il sortait de chez mes parents, quand c'est arrivé. Il est allé les voir pour tenter d'arranger les choses, entre eux et moi. J'ai été longtemps perdue entre ma colère envers ce qu'il m'avait fait et l'amour que j'ai développé pour lui malgré la situation. Le voir se démener pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie a bien évidemment été décisif dans ma décision de lui accorder mon pardon.

\- Depuis, j'ai également appris que les Malefoy n'avaient pas toujours été Sang-Pur, déclara Drago, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione qui ne pensait pas qu'il leur avouerait une telle chose. Je l'ai donc informée que je pourrais me faire radier du Registre et ainsi obtenir le divorce plus rapidement mais…

\- J'ai refusé, termina Hermione à sa place. Mes parents ont réussi à me pardonner de m'être effacée de leur mémoire et de les avoir tenus éloignés de ma vie pendant des années, en partie grâce à l'intervention de Drago. Il m'avait certes privée de ma liberté de choix, mais il me l'a rendue, à moi ainsi qu'à de nombreuses personnes concernées par un mariage… _mixte_ à travers le pays. Plus personne ne pourra être répudié, même si c'est actuellement une loi archaïque et inappliquée. Il s'est investi bien plus dans mon projet de loi que ce que la Promesse le contraignait à faire… et je l'aime, tout simplement. J'ai décidé de nous donner une vraie chance, malgré notre passé. Et au pire, si ça ne marche pas entre nous, nous pourrons toujours demander le divorce.

Drago lui caressait doucement le dessus de sa main avec son pouce, toujours à ses côtés. Hermione appréciait grandement qu'il ait participé au récit, ne la laissant pas présenter les choses comme si tout était de son simple ressort à elle. Il assumait clairement sa responsabilité dans cette histoire face aux Potter et si elle n'avait pas déjà décidé de lui accorder son pardon, elle l'aurait fait à ce moment-là. Drago ne fuyait pas, il assumait, et ça, encore plus que tout le reste, lui prouvait qu'il ne reproduirait plus jamais les mêmes erreurs.

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on modifie notre contrat de mariage, conclut Hermione. Je ne supportais plus de vous mentir. Nous ne vous avons pas raconté tout ça pour que vous le compreniez ni pour obtenir votre bénédiction. Je doute que qui que ce soit puisse réellement assimiler ce par quoi je suis passée ces derniers mois, en fait… Les autres peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche, mais je tenais à ce que vous, vous sachiez la vérité, et ce, même si vous refusez de m'adresser encore la parole par après. Enfin voilà, aujourd'hui nous avons décidé de tout reprendre à zéro, Drago et moi, et j'espère que vous accepterez notre relation à présent que vous savez tout, comme vous avez pu le faire quand vous avez cru que je l'avais épousé sur un coup de tête.

Hermione se tut, serrant la main de Drago entre les deux siennes. Ce dernier ne la quittait pas des yeux et la jeune femme y puisait un certain réconfort. Nul ne prononçait le moindre mot et la tension était palpable, comme si un épais brouillard s'était infiltré dans la pièce.

Hermione sentait la panique la gagner au fur et à mesure que le silence s'éternisait. Les yeux d'Harry jetaient des éclairs et on pouvait l'entendre respirer bruyamment par le nez, ses lèvres étant toujours fermement pincées. Ginny, quant à elle, semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir, son regard se déplaçant rapidement d'Hermione à Drago avant de revenir sur son mari.

Finalement, Harry demanda d'une voix étonnamment plate :

\- Tu as fini ? Nous pouvons parler ?

\- Euh… oui…, bredouilla Hermione.

\- OK. En fait, non, pas OK. Pas du tout, même ! Mais je suis tellement en colère que je suis sûr et certain de dire des choses que je pourrais regretter ! Je suis aussi terriblement déçu… Je… je ne peux pas rester ici pour l'instant, désolé.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se libéra de l'emprise de sa femme et sortit du jardin d'hiver d'un pas vif.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire..., ajouta Ginny, les yeux rivés sur la sortie que venait d'emprunter Harry. Il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement de tout ça, Hermione.

\- Oui, oui, bien, sûr, tout ce que tu veux...

\- Pour l'instant, mon mari a besoin de moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger entre vous, comme toujours. Regarde Ron…

\- Je… euh…, bafouilla son amie, totalement prise de court.

\- Malefoy, ajouta Ginny en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Drago. Estime-toi heureux que j'ai toujours été plus objective concernant Hermione que mon frère ou Harry. Dans le cas contraire, elle serait actuellement veuve. Encore un écart de ce type, et tu découvriras un nouveau sens au mot douleur.

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme quitta à son tour la pièce pour retrouver son mari. Drago attira alors Hermione à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras, cette dernière ayant éclaté en sanglots suite au départ de ses amis, évacuant ainsi la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps.

Drago la serra tout contre lui, caressant ses cheveux en silence. Les pleurs d'Hermione finirent peu à peu par se tarir.

\- Je suis désolée…, s'excusa-t-elle platement.

\- Mais de quoi ? s'enquit-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux mouillée de larmes de son visage.

\- D'avoir pleuré ainsi, tu sais bien…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Hermione. Nous n'aurions jamais eu à faire ça si je t'avais simplement fait la cour, comme un type normal. A présent, ils savent, et comme l'a si justement souligné Ginny, rien ne peut vous séparer, tes amis et toi. Laisse-lui le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Il nous a fallu des mois pour trouver notre équilibre, tu ne peux pas lui demander de le comprendre en quelques minutes…

\- C'est vrai…, lui concéda-t-elle. N'empêche que je ne supporte pas d'être fâchée avec lui…

\- Je comprends, mais je te promets que tout finira par s'arranger. Si tu as pu passer outre mes propres conneries, alors tout est excusable. Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse et rien ne peut te résister.

Hermione se cala plus confortablement dans ses bras avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago répondit aussitôt au baiser, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et la jeune femme trouva énormément de réconfort dans la douceur de cet échange.

Peu à peu, le baiser gagna en profondeur et en intensité. Hermione se mit à califourchon sur Drago pendant que ce dernier caressait le bas de son dos, par-dessous le bas de son t-shirt. Leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus courts et irréguliers.

\- Hermione…, souffla Drago en interrompant momentanément leur échange.

\- Hum, hum…, marmonna-t-elle en parcourant son cou de baisers.

\- J'ai… terriblement… envie… de… toi…, Hermione, reprit-il, la respiration hachée par le désir. Mais si tu ne souhaites pas aller jusqu'au bout…, on ferait mieux d'arrêter maintenant…

Hermione cessa de l'embrasser et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. En effet, ils voulaient prendre leur temps, mais la journée avait été forte en émotions alors qu'elle était loin d'être terminée. Pour l'instant, elle avait juste envie de se vider la tête et elle savait que Drago serait parfaitement apte à s'occuper de cette tâche. De plus, elle avait terriblement envie de lui et ce n'était pas non plus comme si ce serait leur première fois…

Sentant sa jambe droite s'engourdir légèrement, elle bougea quelque peu pour ajuster sa position et, constatant aussitôt à quel point Drago avait effectivement envie d'elle, décida de lâcher prise.

\- J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi…, avoua-t-elle en rosissant, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son époux.

Drago affermit alors sa prise sous ses fesses et se releva, la portant tout contre lui. Il dégagea un bras tant bien que mal pour attraper sa baguette et les fit directement transplaner dans leur chambre. Hermione apprécia l'attention. Si elle n'était pas contre le fait de faire l'amour dans certains endroits moins classiques, pour l'heure, elle souhaitait simplement qu'il lui fasse l'amour tendrement, dans leur lit.

Drago l'y déposa délicatement, sans la quitter des yeux, et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Elle avait soif de lui et ne demandait qu'à être rassasiée. Il quitta la douceur de sa bouche pour parcourir sa mâchoire de baisers puis mordilla légèrement le lobe de son oreille, lui arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir.

Hermione, quant à elle, passa ses mains sous sa chemise et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête, avide de sentir sa peau sous ses mains. Elle caressa son dos délicatement, par des gestes amples de la main, tandis que Drago se dirigeait de plus en plus bas. Il lui retira son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge, libérant ainsi sa poitrine. Il prit un téton entre ses lèvres, le titillant de sa langue, lui soutirant des soupirs de plus en plus profonds.

Les mains d'Hermione s'attardèrent ensuite sur les fesses de Drago et elle finit de le déshabiller afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de lui. Il en fit de même de son côté et ils se retrouvèrent donc nus, tous les deux, les sens aussi entremêlés que leurs corps. Il l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche, lui coupant légèrement la respiration sous l'intensité de son baiser.

Pendant que leurs langues se redécouvraient, une fois de plus, Drago glissa une main entre ses cuisses et Hermione réalisa à quel point elle était humide. Un léger grognement de plaisir lui échappa lorsqu'il entra un doigt en elle.

\- Viens, l'invita-t-elle dans un soupir, soudainement trop impatiente pour profiter de ses caresses.

Drago se glissa alors entre ses cuisses et plaça son sexe devant celui d'Hermione avant de la pénétrer tout en douceur. Ils gémirent de concert, leurs bouches de nouveau collées l'une contre l'autre.

Le jeune homme accentua peu à peu le rythme et Hermione entoura sa taille de ses jambes, désirant le sentir plus profondément en elle. Elle fut la première à atteindre le septième ciel mais Drago la suivit peu après. Il resta en elle encore un peu, prenant appui sur ses avants bras pour ne pas l'écraser, la dévorant du regard sans prononcer le moindre mot.

C'était inutile. Cette fois, ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient complètement et inconditionnellement retrouvés.

* * *

.

* * *

(EN-)FIN !

Non ?

Mine de rien, s'il n'y avait pas eu le souci avec Harry, j'aurais pu conclure comme ça, non ?

Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous était persuadé-e-s qu'Hermione était **enceinte** mais pas du tout ! Si elle l'avait été, je pense qu'on n'aurait jamais été trop sûr-e-s de la raison pour laquelle elle retournait finalement avec Drago. Là, on est sûr-e-s que c'est un vrai choix de sa part.

Alors **il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre**. Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion entre Drago et Hermione dans le bureau de Blaise, de la façon dont ils se sont retrouvés ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé des premiers moments de leur relation "apaisée" ? Le fait qu'ils ne couchent pas directement ensemble est clairement volontaire. J'ai voulu marquer la différence avec la première fois qui était plus "pulsionnelle". Ici, leur relation est plus réfléchie, consciente, assumée. Raison pour laquelle aussi ils le font finalement dans leur lit. Opposition avec la première fois :)

Pour les révélations à Harry et Ginny, j'ai envisagé de faire une ellipse en mode "voilà, vous savez tout", mais j'ai pensé (et mes bêtas étaient d'accord avec moi) que ça perdait en... intensité. Là, Drago assume clairement sa responsabilité dans tout ça. C'est aussi une opposition au passé, quand Hermione leur a annoncé son mariage seule. Cette fois, ils sont vraiment "à deux".

Et donc, forcément, Harry n'a pas bien pris la chose. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Pour moi, qu'Hermione lui dise la vérité était vraiment capital dans cette histoire.

Enfin voilà, **j'ai vraiment hâte de lire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre chargé**. Comme annoncé en note précédant le chapitre, je ne publierai pas la semaine prochaine mais comme, pour une fois, je ne finis pas en cliffhanger, je suppose que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :p

Oh et pour la petite histoire, quand j'ai publié le chapitre 15, leur première fois, et que vous avez été plusieurs à trouver que ça allait vite, ça m'avait beaucoup amusée. Je me vois encore dire à mes bêtas "s'ils savaient qu'en fait, ça fait leur prendre dix chapitres de plus pour vraiment être ensemble, mdr". Donc voilà, j'ai un côté sadique assumé ^^

Gros bisous à vous et **on se retrouve le 30 décembre pour la suite** (pdv Drago ;) ).


	29. Article XXVIII

Bonsoir ! (ou bonjour)

Et surtout bonne année !

Bon, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer car j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire... Disons que je vais y aller comme ça vient XD

Tout d'abord, **désolée pour le retard de publication**. Je sais que j'avais annoncé ça pour dimanche mais j'ai eu des journées chargées (comme expliquées sur ma page Facebook) et, je dois l'avouer, **je suis en plein "creux de vague" niveau motivation**. Je n'ai pas envie de grand chose en ce moment et, pour être tout à fait honnête, le **peu de reviews reçues pour le chapitre précédent** m'a pas mal plombé le moral.

Alors que ce soit clair, je ne me plains pas de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire (qui touche doucement mais sûrement à sa fin) mais voilà, **c'était un chapitre important** , mine de rien, Hermione a enfin pardonné ses erreurs à Drago, ils ont révélé la vérité aux Potter, leur relation prend un nouveau tournant et... **j'ai eu environ 35% de reviews en moins que d'habitude**. Alors certes, mes "quotas" restent incroyablement élevés pour cette humble histoire (et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça) mais je me mets beaucoup de pression sur cette histoire, justement. J'ai fait des choix assez tendus (je suis rentrée de plein fouet dans une problématique de mariage forcé, mine de rien) et je doute. Je suis parfaitement consciente que leur période creuse commençait à durer un peu trop et donc, j'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous aviez pensé de ce dénouement "final". Certes, il reste 3 chapitres, mais faut pas se leurrer, le gros de l'intrigue est à présent réglé et ce manque de reviews me donne un peu l'impression que ça vous laisse indifférent-e-s.

Bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre plus car **ce n'est pas mon genre de faire la quête aux reviews** , une sorte de pseudo chantage avec promesses diverses en échange de commentaires, de vous "enguirlander" pour des lectures fantômes (on a tou-te-s lu des auteur-e-s qui ont poussé un coup de gueule contre ça en note ^^) mais quand on vous dit que **vos retours sont une vraie motivation** , ce n'est pas exagéré. Loin de là ! Et donc, **une fois de plus, mille mercis pour tous les retours que vous m'avez laissés jusqu'à présent** , même si le dernier chapitre vous a moins inspiré-e-s :)

Et donc, pour revenir à nos griffons, **il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres (et un épilogue)** pour clore cette histoire. Et ça fait bizarre, mine de rien, surtout que **je n'ai rien prévu pour "après"**. Enfin si, j'ai **deux idées de suite pour "Just be"** (et je pense savoir vers laquelle je vais sans doute me tourner, au final) mais je n'ai encore rien écrit donc... Ça me stress aussi. Depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire, il y a maintenant plus de deux ans, j'ai toujours enchaîné mes histoires... et pas là (sauf si j'écris une dizaine de chapitres en trois semaines mais bon, faut rester réaliste, mdr).

Bref, trop de blablas alors que j'ai du retard dans ma publication, je vais donc en rester là dans mes jérémiades, répondre aux RARA et **vous laisser à votre lecture.**

 **(J'espère aussi que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, perso, c'était cool, et je vous souhaite le meilleur de tout pour cette nouvelle année)**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu à ta review du chapitre précédent (enfin le FM26) car je vois que tu as laissé ton commentaire à la date à laquelle j'ai publié le FM27 (et comme je ne suis pas au boulot et que je n'ai pas mes deux écrans pour gérer les réponses aux RARA, c'est chiant). Donc euh... Sadique, je l'ai été, oui, évidemment. Je le serai sans doute encore... Faut bien vous donner envie de lire la suite ^^ Pour résumer, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, même si à ce moment-là, on n'espérait qu'une chose : savoir ce qu'Hermione avait à lui dire ;) Et donc, je suis aussi contente (et rassurée) que tu aies aimé le FM27 dans son ensemble et que mes choix t'aient convaincue. Et une fois encore, merci mille fois pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. J'espère également que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes. Des bisous !

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Lucie34 :** Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours mon histoire. Harry est fâché, oui, mais c'était un peu inévitable. Il lui fait quand même la gueule pendant des mois en 3e pour une histoire de balai, donc bon, il ne pouvait pas bien prendre des "cachotteries" aussi graves ^^. Mais bon, le pardon est un des thèmes centraux de cette histoire donc... ;)  
J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes également. A bientôt !

 **Lue Chou :** Je suis ravie (et soulagée) que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur :) Et oui, Harry allait forcément mal le prendre. Qui prendrait bien de telles révélations, n'empêche ? ^^ Ta réaction à son sujet m'a quand même bien amusée (même si tu n'as pas tort, en fait). Merci beaucoup à toi !

 **Je-M'en-Fish :** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments (tant sur le fond que sur la forme) qui me vont droit au coeur. Vraiment ! Je doute beaucoup et tes retours font vraiment du bien. Je suis donc contente (et soulagée) que tu aies aimé leurs retrouvailles, les réactions des Potter face aux révélations, la nouvelle direction que prend la relation de Drago et d'Hermione. Bref, merci beaucoup ! (j'ai honte de te donner une si petite réponse face à ta review si détaillée mais bon, je ne me vois pas trop confirmer tes compliments un par un, mdr).

 **0425believe :** Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes différents chapitres ! Et oui, leur mise au point dans le bureau de Blaise était plus que nécessaire pour relancer les choses de manière plus saine. Je ne voyais pas non plus Harry réagir différemment face à de telles révélations. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Milady :** Merci d'épargner ma pauvre petite personne (même si à cause de mon retard de publication, j'ai un peu peur pour le coup ^^). Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre et que la réaction d'Harry te semble cohérente (en même temps, hein, vu les révélations... ^^). J'espère que ces derniers chapitres te plairont tout autant. J'espère également que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

 ** **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre.****

* * *

 **Je dédie ce chapitre - notamment le tout premier paragraphe - aux membres du serveur Discord "Fanfictions Harry Potter". C'est grâce à vous que ces derniers chapitres ont été "débloqués" de ma petite tête.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XXVIII**_

Le ciel était particulièrement noir, ce jour-là, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel. Le soleil aurait dû se trouver au firmament. Mais non, d'où ils étaient, Drago et Hermione pouvaient voir des boules de feu fendre l'obscurité avant de disparaître, atterrissant ils ne savaient où.

L'inquiétude faisait battre le cœur de Drago un peu trop rapidement et il pensa même qu'il allait carrément s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit une météorite foncer droit sur eux. Paniqué, il chercha à prendre Hermione dans ses bras, mais cette dernière ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. Totalement perdu, il attendit l'impact, immobile, mais se réveilla en sursaut.

Il chercha aussitôt à enlacer sa femme, voulant par cette étreinte chasser l'angoisse qui l'avait saisi dans son sommeil, mais réalisa qu'il était seul dans leur lit. Heureusement, il entendit l'eau de la douche ruisseler dans la pièce d'eau adjacente à leur chambre, et ferma brièvement les yeux, soulagé.

Son besoin d'elle étant toujours très présent, il décida de se lever pour aller la rejoindre.

Une fois rassasiés l'un de l'autre, Drago et Hermione descendirent à la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Cela faisait désormais une dizaine de jours qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et il avait tout simplement l'impression de vivre sous un sortilège d'allégresse perpétuel.

Il avait dû batailler ferme durant de longs mois pour regagner sa confiance, mais il ne regrettait rien. Leur relation n'avait jamais été aussi saine et n'aurait jamais pu l'être sans ces mises au point indispensables. Avoir vécu près d'elle sans pouvoir _être_ avec elle pendant quatre mois n'était rien, au final, en regard de toutes les perspectives qui s'ouvraient à eux.

Enfin, à condition que Potter cesse de faire son crétin têtu et rancunier et daigne comprendre qu'Hermione était tout sauf une midinette qu'on pouvait entourlouper avec de belles paroles. Pourquoi ne réalisait-il pas que si elle avait su pardonner à Drago ce qu'il avait fait, c'était parce qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de le faire ?

La jeune femme souffrait de la distance que son ami avait mise entre eux et cela irritait Drago au plus haut point. Une fois de plus, il en était l'unique responsable. C'était lui qui avait absolument tenu à cette clause leur interdisant de parler des réelles circonstances de leur mariage à qui que ce soit. Il aurait dû se douter qu'Hermione n'irait pas parler de ça à n'importe qui, mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas encore la maturité qu'il avait aujourd'hui acquise à son contact.

Mis à part ce nuage qui planait au-dessus d'eux, ils étaient vraiment heureux. Drago aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation, mais elle lui avait répondu qu'Harry avait juste besoin de temps, comme Ron avant lui – même si leurs raisons étaient différentes, vu que l'autre ignorait tout de leur véritable histoire.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner dans un silence serein, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, puis se rendirent à leurs lieux de travail respectifs, non sans se donner un tendre baiser pour se souhaiter une bonne journée avant de se séparer.

.

Drago se trouvait encore à son bureau lorsqu'Hermione vint le rejoindre ce soir-là.

\- Bonsoir Madame, la salua-t-il. Avez-vous rendez-vous ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, répondit-elle, taquine. Votre secrétaire est partie, vous savez ? Mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez faire une exception pour la nouvelle responsable du Syndicat Libre des Elfes de Maison…

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Drago en venant à sa rencontre. Ça y est, c'est officiel ?

\- Oui, le Mangemagot a enfin réussi à se réunir en session plénière ce matin et la loi a été votée à une majorité absolue. Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse !

Drago l'enlaça tendrement et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser.

\- Tu peux être fière de toi, Hermione, tu as mené toute cette histoire d'une main experte.

\- Je n'y serais jamais parvenue sans ton soutien, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je suis tellement serviable, railla-t-il.

\- Évitez de trop faire le malin, Monsieur Malefoy…

\- Qui ? Moi ? Comme si c'était mon gen…

Hermione ne le laissa pas finir, l'embrassant à son tour. Drago sourit contre ses lèvres, heureux de la tenir ainsi tout contre lui.

\- Il va falloir fêter ça ! reprit-il peu après. Restau ?

\- Je pensais plutôt demander à Sakdos de nous apporter de quoi grignoter ici avant d'aller promener un peu tous les deux, il fait bon, ce soir…

\- Tu comptes vraiment faire cuisiner notre elfe pour célébrer le vote d'une loi pour améliorer les conditions de travail de ses semblables ?! releva Drago, clairement surpris.

\- Mais non, triple andouille ! J'ai préparé le panier de pique-nique avant de venir ici. Je voulais lui demander de nous l'apporter pour trinquer à la nouvelle avec lui !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel pour seule réponse. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'elle n'avait pas déjà tout prévu. Hermione appela Sakdos et le serviteur apparut peu après, un panier entre les bras.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame ! les salua-t-il gaiement.

\- Bonsoir Sakdos, répondit Hermione en souriant. Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de venir.

\- Sakdos ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez fêter la nouvelle avec lui, mais Sakdos ne peut rien refuser à Madame, avoua-t-il, les oreilles légèrement tombantes sous la gêne.

\- Sans ton soutien, je n'y serais jamais arrivée, contra-t-elle. Bois donc un verre avec nous !

\- Juste un peu de jus de citrouille, alors, céda-t-il. Sakdos ne tolère pas bien l'alcool, pas du tout, même, à vrai dire…

Drago décida de leur servir deux coupes de champagne pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait du verre de leur elfe. Ils trinquèrent tous les trois puis Sakdos disparut dans un pop caractéristique.

Hermione se saisit du panier et le déposa sur la table basse du bureau de Drago avant d'en sortir quelques sandwiches et divers fruits. Puis elle l'invita à la rejoindre sur le canapé et se blottit dans ses bras une fois qu'il y eut pris place.

Sa femme calée tout contre lui, une coupe de champagne dans les mains, Drago savourait l'instant présent.

\- Pourquoi faire ça ici et ne pas être rentrés chez nous pour profiter du parc, si le temps est si clément que ça ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Hum…, nous sommes allés dans très peu d'endroits ensemble, depuis le début de notre mariage, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai découvert ton bureau que la semaine passée, par exemple. Bien sûr, nous savons très bien quelles en sont les raisons, mais j'ai envie de nous ouvrir au monde. Nous n'avons plus de raisons de nous confiner au manoir du Somerset, même si je l'adore…

\- Certes, lui concéda Drago, mais il y a quand même plus sympa que mon bureau pour passer un moment rien que tous les deux…

\- Probablement, oui, mais j'aime ton bureau, je trouve qu'il te correspond parfaitement.

Drago observa la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et ne remarqua rien de spécial. Des rideaux, un canapé, des fauteuils, son bureau et quelques étagères. Rien de plus. Hermione et sa logique…

\- Mouais… Tu as quand même des idées bizarres, parfois, commenta-t-il.

\- Cesse donc de faire le rabat-joie ! protesta Hermione.

\- Tu oublies la règle numéro 5, très chère ! Tu n'as pas le droit de remettre mes paroles en question !

\- Ah non, hein ! Ne reviens pas avec ce fichu Guide ou je te jure, sur Morgane, que je te le fais ingurgiter page après page !

Drago rit avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. Hermione répondit aussitôt à son baiser, visiblement aussi avide que lui.

\- Je pensais que nous devions manger…, bredouilla-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

\- C'est un pique-nique, répliqua-t-elle en montant à califourchon sur lui. Ça ne risque pas de refroidir.

Elle prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres et s'attela à déboutonner sa chemise, signifiant clairement à Drago qu'elle comptait commencer par le dessert.

.

Allongés, nus, l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé du bureau après avoir fait l'amour, Hermione et Drago grignotaient les en-cas apportés par Sakdos tout en discutant et en s'embrassant.

\- Dis-moi, demanda Drago après avoir mangé une fraise. Si le Magenmagot s'est enfin réuni ce matin, alors ça veut dire que…

\- En effet, il est désormais impossible pour qui que ce soit de répudier son époux ou son épouse. Blaise a fait un boulot fabuleux. Cette loi-ci a été votée à l'unanimité.

\- C'est une bonne chose, dit-il.

\- Blaise me demande de te dire qu'il a déjà trente-deux signatures de soutien pour la loi du divorce pour tous, d'ailleurs. Il estime qu'il n'a plus à supporter ta présence maintenant que nous… communiquons réellement, dirons-nous.

\- J'avoue que ça m'arrange aussi, grommela Drago. Rien que de penser qu'il a pu te…

\- Drago ! le coupa Hermione, visiblement agacée. Je suis nue entre tes bras et nous venons de faire l'amour. Tu tiens vraiment à penser à ça maintenant ?!

\- Non mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Ce qu'il y a eu entre Blaise et moi n'est en rien comparable à ce que nous pouvons vivre tous les deux, donc cesse de faire ton jaloux et donne-moi plutôt ma coupe de champagne, à la place.

Drago se contenta de grogner pour seule réponse, mais répondit à la requête de son épouse. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement alors que, lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui pour le gronder, ses fesses s'étaient frottées contre une partie particulièrement sensible de son anatomie ?

\- Au fait, j'ai mangé avec Ginny, ce midi, reprit Hermione, indifférente au trouble de Drago.

\- Hum… ah bon ? marmonna-t-il, en tentant de se reconnecter à la réalité.

\- Oui, on s'est croisées au détour d'un couloir et elle m'a proposé de passer chez elle, pour voir les enfants, Harry étant en mission en ce moment…

Drago ne disait rien, se contentant de l'écouter tout en tentant de calmer son érection qui gagnait peu à peu en vigueur. Ce n'était pas le moment de… _réveiller sa baguette._

\- Même si je suis très proche de Ginny, reprit Hermione en grignotant des groseilles, notre relation n'est en rien comparable à celle que j'ai avec Harry… Elle est en colère, surtout contre toi – tu as d'ailleurs intérêt à faire profil bas devant elle pendant quelques temps, si tu veux un bon conseil – mais elle comprend que je n'aie pas eu trop le choix, à l'époque. Et comme c'est aussi une grande romantique, elle trouve la façon dont ça a finalement évolué entre nous très romanesque.

\- Ah oui ? commenta Drago, essayant d'être attentif malgré son désir pour sa femme.

\- Eh oui ! Enfin, on a pas mal discuté, elle m'a posé une tonne de questions, tu te doutes bien… J'étais d'ailleurs parfois un peu mal à l'aise, mais bon, je lui dois bien ça pour lui avoir caché la vérité durant tant de temps.

\- Elle va donc pouvoir intercéder en notre faveur auprès de son mari…

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Elle m'a dit avoir essayé d'en parler avec lui, mais il se referme comme une huître. On pense toutes les deux qu'il en parlera lorsqu'il sera prêt.

\- Je suis désolé qu'il le prenne si mal… Je ne l'aurais pas cru si susceptible.

\- Je peux comprendre qu'il se sente trahi, c'est ce que je ressentirais si nos places étaient inversées. Il me manque cruellement, ce serait mentir que de prétendre le contraire, mais j'ai foi en lui, en nous.

\- Y a plus qu'à attendre, alors, conclut Drago.

\- En effet, approuva Hermione en se tournant vers lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en silence puis Drago sentit la main d'Hermione se refermer délicatement sur son sexe tendu.

\- Si vous pensiez que je n'avais rien senti, Monsieur Malefoy, murmura-t-elle, coquine, vous vous trompiez lourdement.

Drago sourit à la remarque avant de l'embrasser. A ce moment précis, il doutait fortement qu'il puisse un jour être plus comblé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

.

.

\- Hermione, tu en as encore pour longtemps ?! demanda Drago de la chambre, alors que son épouse se trouvait encore dans leur salle de bain.

\- Je termine de me coiffer et j'arrive, répondit-elle, la voix légèrement étouffée par la porte presque fermée.

Drago se regarda dans le miroir sur pied de leur chambre, ajusta son nœud papillon et se retourna vers Hermione lorsqu'il la vit sortir de la pièce d'eau à travers le reflet. Un sourire charmé se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut la robe qu'elle avait mise à Noël, la verte sans bretelles. Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle portait une paire d'escarpins argentés, assortis aux bijoux qui ornaient ses oreilles et son cou.

\- Eh bien, commenta-t-il, il semblerait que je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de te retirer cette charmante petite chose.

\- Pas ce soir, non, désolée, le contra-t-elle, arborant une petite moue déçue.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?!

\- Mauvaise période du mois, chéri…

\- Et ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire l'amour pour apprécier le plaisir de te déshabiller, très chère !

\- Cesse donc de dire des bêtises et viens plutôt m'embrasser, ça fait longtemps…

\- Je ne crois pas, non, refusa-t-il. Tu as mis cette saleté de rouge à lèvres et j'ai horreur de t'embrasser quand tu en portes. Tu es tellement plus belle au naturel…

\- Tant pis pour toi, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. J'aime en mettre de temps en temps, que tu aimes ou pas !

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui pour l'enlacer et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Avec ses talons, elle était presque aussi grande que lui. Il la vit s'humidifier légèrement les lèvres et poussa un grognement de frustration.

\- Cesse ton petit jeu, vile tentatrice !

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, nia-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Nous ferions bien d'y aller ou nous allons être en retard…

\- Au diable le Ministère et ses fichues commémorations, ronchonna Drago. On reste ici et on passe la soirée enlacés tous les deux.

Hermione rit face à son air boudeur avant de lui prendre la main pour les faire transplaner dans la zone ad hoc du Ministère.

.

\- Tiens, Potter et sa femme sont là-bas, indiqua Drago à Hermione en lui désignant un coin de l'Atrium d'un signe de tête.

\- J'ai vu, oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous serions bien reçus, donc autant rester ici…

\- Comme tu veux, répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la décoration était exactement la même que l'an passé, de même que, visiblement, la liste des invités. Mis à part Théo et Daphné qui se trouvaient actuellement en Espagne et Blaise Zabini et sa copine qui discutaient avec l'un ou l'autre membre du Magenmagot.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ça assez ironique de célébrer la chute de Voldemort ici, commenta Hermione en se dirigeant doucement vers le bar.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… Le Ministère n'était pas vraiment du côté de l'Ordre, durant le règne de la Terreur, bien au contraire. Fudge ou Scrimgeour ont même plutôt tout fait pour tenter de discréditer Harry et Dumbledore. Je trouve ça donc assez malvenu d'organiser ça ici, comme s'ils avaient toujours résisté à l'oppression ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Ce sont des politiciens, Hermione, tu ne changeras jamais leur capacité à tirer profit des événements.

\- C'est sûr, mais ça n'en reste pas moins déplacé…

\- Salut ! les coupa Ginny Potter en s'approchant d'eux. Je suis contente de vous voir. Hermione, tu es superbe !

\- Elle porte clairement les couleurs de Serpentard à merveille, commenta Drago, taquin.

\- La ramène pas trop, toi, contra Ginny. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pardonné ses cachotteries à ma meilleure amie que j'approuve tes sordides manipulations…

\- Gin'…, plaida Hermione à voix basse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en dirai pas plus, mais je voulais que les choses soient claires entre nous. Je te tiens à l'œil, Malefoy, et si tu veux avoir l'infime espoir que j'oublie tout ça un jour, t'as intérêt à la traiter comme une déesse chaque fois que je vous vois !

\- Ginny, ça suffit, intercéda son épouse avant que Drago n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot. Cette histoire, c'est entre lui et moi, ça ne vous regarde pas. On vous l'a juste dit car je ne supportais plus de vous mentir, rien de plus.

\- Précisément, tu as été contrainte de nous mentir pendant des mois à cause de _lui,_ et ça, ça me regarde !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, répondit Drago. Si j'ai su obtenir ton pardon, j'obtiendrai le sien également. Même si en vérité, seul le tien m'importe.

Ginny le dévisagea quelques instants, une lueur amusée dans le regard, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Bon, je ne venais pas me chamailler avec ton mari, en fait, mais comme l'an passé, les p'tits sont chez mes parents et donc, on ne va pas tarder à s'esquiver. Je voulais juste te saluer.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, la remercia Hermione. Et… euh… Comment va Harry ?

\- Un peu mieux, il commence à me parler un peu de tout ça… On mange ensemble lundi et on en parle, ok ?

\- Ça marche, confirma son amie avant de l'enlacer brièvement.

Ginny Potter fit aussitôt demi-tour pour rejoindre son mari, les laissant seuls.

\- Ta copine a vraiment un sacré tempérament, commenta Drago en tendant une coupe de champagne à sa femme.

\- Je sais, oui. Comme tous les Weasley, en fait.

\- Je ne peux que te croire sur parole. Je ne les connais pas assez pour juger et ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que ça change non plus…

\- Ils font partie de ma vie, Drago, tu seras forcément amené à les côtoyer à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Alors je choisis l'autre !

Hermione pouffa légèrement avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche, en un chaste baiser.

\- Arf, mince ! rouspéta Drago. J'avais oublié pour ton fichu rouge à lèvres !

\- Cesse donc de ronchonner, on dirait Teddy !

\- En parlant du petit Lupin, tu penses que tu… hum… pourrais organiser une rencontre avec ma tante, un de ces jours ? J'avoue que je serais curieux de… enfin… tu vois, quoi…

\- Avec plaisir, promit Hermione. Je la contacterai dès demain, si tu le souhaites.

\- Ouais, enfin, il n'y a rien de très pressant non plus, hein.

\- On verra bien ce qu'elle répondra. Au fait, rien à voir mais tu sais quand Théo et Daphné rentrent d'Espagne ?

\- Mercredi, je pense, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai terminé un livre qui devrait beaucoup plaire à Théo. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous reprenions notre petit club de lecture.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Hermione pouvait se montrer très susceptible au sujet de ses lectures.

Les notes de la chanson que Drago avait jouée au piano, de nombreux mois auparavant, commencèrent à retentir à travers la pièce. De légers frissons parcoururent son échine à ce souvenir. Comment Hermione allait-elle réagir en les entendant ? Après tout, c'était ce jour-là que son père était venu lui parler de la Répudiation et qu'il avait décidé de ne rien lui dire…

\- J'aimerais danser sur cette chanson avec toi, l'invita Hermione en lui prenant sa coupe de champagne vide pour la déposer sur le bar. Notre vraie première danse, ça te dit ?

\- Avec infiniment plus de plaisir que tu peux sans doute le concevoir, répondit-il, intérieurement soulagé de voir que la mélodie n'altérait en rien l'humeur d'Hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste et Drago déposa sa main droite sur la hanche de sa partenaire pendant que la gauche prenait possession de sa main. Ils commencèrent à virevolter tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux, indifférents au monde qui les entourait.

Une fois la mélodie terminée, ils furent interpellés par le Mage Dierickx qui demanda à Drago l'autorisation de danser avec son épouse. Il répondit que ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider, mais à elle, ce qui lui valut un sourire éblouissant de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Pendant qu'Hermione dansait avec son ancien patron, Drago se dirigea vers le bar pour demander deux nouvelles coupes de champagne. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Zabini et sa cavalière.

\- Malefoy, le salua-t-il platement.

\- Zabini, répondit-il sur le même ton.

La jeune femme accrochée au bras de Blaise les dévisageait en silence, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bon, puisque personne ne trouve utile de _me_ présenter ou de _se_ présenter, je vais le faire moi-même. Je suis Tiphaine Hanson, enchantée.

Elle tendit une main à Drago qui s'empressa de la saisir.

\- Moi de même. Je suis Drago Malefoy.

\- Ah ! Le mari d'Hermione ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Tout à fait, oui.

\- Vous faites un couple tout à fait charmant, si je peux me permettre.

\- Merci. Et merci à toi aussi, au fait, Zabini, pour l'interdiction de la Répudiation.

\- Il n'y a pas à le remercier pour ça, intervint Tiphaine. Non mais franchement ! Qui aurait cru qu'une telle aberration puisse encore exister dans notre code pénal ?!

 _Mon père_ , pensa Drago, mais il s'abstint d'en faire la moindre allusion.

\- Et pour le divorce, c'en est où ? demanda-t-il, à la place.

\- En très bonne voie, précisa Zabini. J'ai obtenu cinq nouvelles promesses de soutien, ce soir. Si ça continue à ce rythme, je pense pouvoir soumettre le projet lors de la session plénière de septembre.

\- Tant mieux.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre congé de l'avocat quand Hermione vint les rejoindre.

\- Blaise, Tiphaine ! les salua-t-elle, enthousiaste. Je suis contente de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, et toi ? lui demanda Blaise.

\- A merveille.

\- Certaine ? insista-t-il, au plus grand agacement de Drago.

\- Mais oui ! Je t'assure que je me suis rarement sentie aussi bien. Cesse de jouer au grand-frère protecteur juste parce que Drago est là !

Zabini se renfrogna sous l'accusation, ce qui fit pouffer Hermione et Tiphaine. Drago, lui, était plutôt content de le voir se faire remettre à sa place, même s'il trouvait l'allusion au grand-frère quelque peu hasardeuse compte tenu de leur passé.

\- Alors si tout va bien, on va vous laisser, conclut leur avocat. M. et Mme Malefoy, bonne soirée à vous.

\- A vous aussi, répondit Hermione avant de l'enlacer brièvement, ce qui rendit Drago un tantinet jaloux.

Ils dansèrent encore quelques fois, discutèrent avec l'une ou l'autre de leurs connaissances, évitèrent Ioana Benett, puis, au bout d'une petite heure, décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

.

.

\- A quelle heure arrivent tes parents, encore ? demanda Drago en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

\- Vers onze heures, je pense, répondit Hermione. I peu près trois heures de route entre chez eux et chez nous.

\- Trois heures ! C'est tellement… long !

\- Je sais, oui, mais ce sont des Moldus, ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'autres solutions.

\- On aurait pu aller les voir, ou aller les chercher, ça ne nous aurait pris que quelques secondes.

\- Ils tenaient à venir en voiture, ne panique pas comme ça…

\- Je ne panique pas ! nia-t-il.

\- C'est ça, se moqua Hermione avant de faire le tour du comptoir pour venir l'embrasser.

Drago répondit aussitôt à son baiser, rassuré. Il ne paniquait peut-être pas, mais il n'en menait pas large non plus. Hermione avait tenu à inviter leurs parents pour fêter leur premier anniversaire de mariage, et à présent que le moment de la confrontation approchait, il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté une telle idée.

Hermione avait revu ses parents à lui une fois ou deux, depuis qu'ils étaient redevenus un couple à part entière, et même si Lucius ne lui avait pas présenté ses excuses, les choses ne s'étaient pas si mal passées.

Drago lui avait raconté tout ce que ses parents lui avaient révélé la veille de leur rendez-vous pour ajuster leur contrat de mariage et Hermione tentait d'avoir une approche plus objective de la situation. Après tout, les choses n'étaient jamais totalement noires ou blanches et elle lui avait dit que, quitte à finir sa vie avec lui, elle se devait d'entretenir des rapports un minimum cordiaux avec eux.

Par contre, la rencontre de leurs parents respectifs était une demande de ceux d'Hermione et vu qu'elle était encore en train de renouer avec eux, elle lui avait avoué ne pas avoir eu le courage de le leur refuser.

Au pire, ça ne se passerait pas très bien et les Granger ne demanderaient plus jamais à avoir le moindre contact avec les parents de leur gendre. Idée qui, selon Drago, avait des avantages non négligeables.

\- Tu es très chic, souligna Hermione en se décalant pour l'observer. Très jolie pince de cravate.

\- Merci, c'est un cadeau, répondit-il, légèrement espiègle, la pince en question étant celle qu'elle lui avait offerte à Noël. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, cette touche de farine sur ton nez met particulièrement tes yeux en valeur.

Hermione s'esclaffa à la remarque avant de s'essuyer de son poignet.

\- Je viens de mettre la tarte au four, je vais donc pouvoir aller me doucher. Tu dresses la table dans le parc en attendant ?

\- Oui, m'dame.

\- Et n'embête pas Sakdos avec ça, hein !

\- Si on fait tout à sa place, Hermione, il va finir par se mettre en grève, tu le sais parfaitement…

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, la coupa-t-il. File te changer, ils devraient arriver d'ici une demi-heure.

Hermione lui tira la langue avant de s'esquiver dans leur chambre.

\- Sakdos ! appela Drago, une fois seul.

\- Oui, Monsieur ? demanda l'elfe après avoir transplané devant lui.

\- La table est-elle dressée dans le parc ?

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Sakdos s'est empressé de le faire pendant que Madame Hermione était dans la cuisine, sinon, Madame aurait encore trouvé un moyen d'empêcher Sakdos de faire son travail…

Drago rit à la remarque avant de le remercier et de lui dire qu'il pouvait s'esquiver pour la journée. Après tout, il était normalement en congé.

Une délicieuse odeur de tarte aux abricots se dégageait du four et le jeune homme s'en approcha pour regarder de plus près. Elle avait l'air délicieuse.

Il adorait quand Hermione cuisinait, il trouvait que ça rendait leur quotidien beaucoup plus concret et réel.

Il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans le parc quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il entendit Sakdos ouvrir à ses invités et rejoignit ses parents dans le hall où il les salua, non sans un peu de retenue.

\- Les Moldus ne sont pas encore là ? demanda Lucius, sans aucun tact.

\- Ne les appelle pas ainsi, Père, soupira Drago.

\- Je ne vois pas le problème, je ne les ai pas appelés Sang-de…

\- Lucius ! le coupa sa femme. Tu m'as promis que tu saurais te tenir. Cette journée est importante pour notre fils et son épouse, ne viens pas tout gâcher.

Lucius ne répondit rien mais se renfrogna, clairement vexé d'avoir été repris par sa femme devant son fils. Drago, quant à lui, ne retint pas son rictus moqueur.

\- Ton épouse n'est pas là ? s'enquit Narcissa. C'est normalement à la maîtresse de maison, d'accueillir ses hôtes…

\- Elle termine de se changer, Mère. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous êtes en avance.

Narcissa pinça ses lèvres en un signe évident de désapprobation, mais ne fit pas d'autre remarque.

Au moment où Drago s'apprêtait à les inviter à se rendre dans le parc où le brunch serait servi, Hermione descendit les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

\- Oh, vous êtes déjà là, constata-t-elle en rougissant. Désolée pour le retard…

\- Ce sont eux qui sont en avance, la reprit Drago. Tu es magnifique.

Hermione portait une robe de cocktail courte et bleu clair, rappelant quelque peu celle qu'elle portait à leur mariage, un an plus tôt. Drago avait par ailleurs enfilé son costume bleu marine, s'accordant une fois de plus à elle.

Au même moment, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit à nouveau et Hermione se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir à ses parents, qu'elle accueillit en les enlaçant chaleureusement.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec la façon dont ses parents et lui s'étaient salués. Il ressentit une pointe de déception en réalisant qu'il aurait aimé être aussi proches d'eux qu'elle l'était des siens, et ce, malgré tous les passages à vide qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

\- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu vivais dans un château, Lapin, commenta son père en déposant leur sac de voyage.

\- C'est juste un manoir…, rectifia Hermione en rougissant.

\- Et pas notre plus grand, souligna Lucius, avec un dédain évident.

\- Père…, gronda Drago à voix basse.

\- Hum…, toussota Hermione devant le regard surpris de ses parents. Maman, papa, je vous présente Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, mes beaux-parents, ainsi que Drago, mon mari, même si toi, papa, tu l'as déjà rencontré… Et donc, voici mes parents, Henry et Jean Granger.

Le cœur de Drago battit un peu plus vite lorsqu'il l'entendit le présenter comme étant son mari. Il se trompait peut-être, mais il lui semblait que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi, sans chercher à endosser un rôle.

Il alla serrer la main des parents d'Hermione, suivi de près par ses propres parents.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est vous qui pensez que ma famille et moi avons moins de valeur que la vôtre car nous n'avons pas de super pouvoirs ? demanda Henry, la main de Lucius encore dans la sienne.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Hermione, choquée.

\- Henry ! gronda sa mère d'une même voix.

\- Eh bien quoi ? répondit Henry. Comme ça, pas de malaise entre nous, non ?

Drago vit Hermione se passer une main sur le visage d'un geste las et Narcissa arborer un visage plus fermé que jamais. Jean, quant à elle, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, son père, lui, éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Vous savez quoi, Granger ? Pour un Moldu, vous ne manquez pas de culot ! J'avoue qu'à force de côtoyer des faux-culs incapables d'exprimer la moindre émotion, j'en oublie à quel point ça…

\- Lucius ! le sermonna Narcissa à son tour, ton langage !

\- Eh bien quoi ? répondit l'interpellé, non sans défi. Depuis que notre fils a épousé leur fille, plus rien n'a de sens dans nos vies. Suivre les règles est usant, tu ne prétendras pas le contraire, et ce ne sont pas eux qui vont pouvoir colporter des ragots à notre sujet, donc autant en profiter pour lâcher un peu de lest, pour une fois, non ?

\- Mais…, tenta de protester Narcissa, choquée.

\- Père…, intervint également Drago, au moins aussi surpris que sa mère par la tournure des événements.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Vous me faites rire tous les deux, à vouloir que j'accepte ce mariage sans rien dire, mais à faire les offusqués lorsque je tente de me montrer sympathique avec ses parents, il faudrait savoir ! Vous aimez le whisky, Henry ?

\- Euh... Oui…, bredouilla le père d'Hermione, visiblement perdu face à l'échange.

\- Parfait, suivez-moi jusqu'au salon, mon fils y cache une bouteille d'un très grand cru, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Abasourdi, Drago regarda son père partir avec le père d'Hermione, un bras sur ses épaules, lui parlant à voix basse.

\- Mais que lui arrive-t-il ?! demanda-t-il à sa mère, en se tournant vers elle.

\- Depuis qu'il a appris la vérité sur la lignée Malefoy, ton père est plutôt… d'humeur changeante, dirons-nous, soupira Narcissa. J'espère que ça va lui passer rapidement, il devient ingérable.

Drago se fit la réflexion que ses parents avaient définitivement un truc qui n'allait pas dans leur façon de percevoir le monde.

\- Bien…, toussota Jean, clairement mal à l'aise. Et si tu me faisais visiter, ma chérie ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Hermione, visiblement déboussolée par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

Elle fit un petit signe de la main à Drago puis guida sa mère vers la cuisine.

\- Je te propose d'aller rejoindre Père avant qu'il ne fasse définitivement peur à celui d'Hermione, dit Drago, une fois les femmes Granger hors de la pièce.

\- Ton père m'aura vraiment tout fait, lui fit remarquer sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se diriger vers le salon.

.

Le reste de la journée lui avait semblé totalement surréaliste. Drago ne reconnaissait plus son père, comme si une sorte de barrage avait cédé à l'intérieur de lui et qu'il osait enfin se comporter comme il aurait toujours aimé le faire. Étonnamment, il ne lui avait jamais autant fait penser à son grand-père que ce jour-là. Le père d'Hermione et lui s'étaient plutôt bien entendus, allant même jusqu'à vider sa bouteille de whisky sous l'œil réprobateur de leurs épouses respectives.

Hermione et lui étaient restés relativement en retrait, se contentant d'observer les différents échanges, sur le qui-vive, prêts à intervenir en cas de débordement.

Les parents de Drago étaient partis en fin d'après-midi, Narcissa bouillonnant d'une rage contenue, clairement horripilée par l'attitude de Lucius, qu'elle devait juger inconvenante. Sans parler de son état d'ébriété avancé. Il était persuadé que son père allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand il serait de nouveau en possession de tous ses moyens.

Les parents d'Hermione, quant à eux, avaient décidé de passer la nuit au manoir pour éviter d'avoir à faire trop de route le même jour, ce qui leur avait permis de faire un peu plus connaissance avec leur gendre.

La soirée s'était passée calmement, ils l'avaient passée à discuter autour d'une tasse de thé, Henry ayant ainsi quelque peu dessaoulé. Les Granger en avaient profité pour poser tout un tas de questions sur la magie et vu qu'ils pouvaient l'utiliser ici sans aucune contrainte, Hermione et Drago s'étaient fait un plaisir de leur faire plusieurs démonstrations.

Certes, ça pouvait donner un peu l'impression qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle, mais si ça permettait à ses beaux-parents d'avoir moins d'aprioris sur leur monde, ça en valait la peine.

Finalement, Henry et Jean avaient fini par aller se coucher et Hermione et Drago se retrouvaient à présent seuls dans leur propre chambre.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que la rencontre se passerait ainsi ! déclara Hermione en s'allongeant sur leur lit.

\- Tu m'étonnes… En vingt-cinq ans, je n'ai jamais vu mon père agir ainsi, ma mère va l'étriper !

\- J'avoue malgré tout le préférer ainsi au snobinard coincé de d'habitude… Il ose peut-être enfin se détacher de l'influence de ton grand-père Black, maintenant qu'il est conscient que la pureté du sang n'est qu'une illusion.

\- Peut-être. Mais s'il agit ainsi face à d'autres Sang-Pur, il va passer pour fou. Et tu sais que les apparences sont ce qui compte le plus pour mes parents…

\- C'est leur problème, pas le nôtre, répondit Hermione. Et viens donc me prendre dans tes bras, la distance que tu as instaurée entre nous tout au long de la journée a été insupportable.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas te tripoter devant nos parents, se défendit Drago.

\- Certes, mais ils ne sont plus là, à présent.

Drago la rejoignit sur le lit aussitôt et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Satisfaite ?

\- Ça peut aller, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Comment ça, ça peut aller ?! releva-t-il, faussement vexé.

\- Eh bien oui, je t'ai connu plus… convaincu et convaincant.

Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux, amusé par la lueur de malice qui faisait briller son regard.

\- Puisque tu le prends ainsi, reprit-il, tu ne me laisses pas d'autres choix que de te faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce !

\- Vous parlez beaucoup, Monsieur Malefoy, mais je ne vois toujours pas venir l'once d'un frisson de plaisir…

Drago grogna face à la moquerie avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle, déterminé à lui prouver qu'il était parfaitement à la hauteur de la moindre de ses requêtes.

.

Hermione et Drago étaient à présent allongés, nus, entre les draps de leur lit. Il jouait distraitement avec ses boucles brunes pendant qu'elle s'amusait à redessiner les contours de ses muscles.

Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand Hermione se redressa d'un coup pour fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-il, légèrement ronchon.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! répondit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe de papier kraft.

Drago se redressa aussitôt, la curiosité ayant réveillé tous ses sens.

\- Merci, dit-il en décachetant l'enveloppe.

Il en sortit deux feuilles cartonnées sur lesquelles était présent le logo du Portoport de Londres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Ce sont deux aller-retours pour San Columbus, l'île sorcière des Caraïbes, précisa Hermione en souriant.

\- J'en ai déjà entendu parler, oui…

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Sang-Pur ! se moqua-t-elle. J'ai pensé qu'il était plus que temps que nous partions en voyage de noces.

\- Mais… ça coûte une fortune d'aller là-bas, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Ou en tout cas, pas sans m'en parler, on aurait financé ça à deux ! Surtout si c'est notre voyage de noces… et d'autant plus que tu m'avais interdit de te faire le moindre cadeau pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage !

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise, avoua-t-elle en rosissant légèrement. Mais… j'ai vendu mon appartement. Je nous ai offert ces billets avec l'argent de la vente.

Drago était sans voix. Plus que le voyage en lui-même, le fait qu'elle ait vendu son appartement le remplit d'une joie absolument indescriptible. Cette fois, ils allaient voler sans sort de coussinage pour amortir leur chute au cas où ils tomberaient du balai.

Juste eux, ensemble, face à la vie.

* * *

.

* * *

Je n'allais tout de même pas vous faire poireauter pendant 27 chapitres (28 avec le prologue) avant de les mettre ensemble sans vous monter un peu de leur "nouveau" quotidien. Puis bon, **Harry fait toujours la gueule, donc je ne peux pas en rester là** ;)

 **J'avoue ne pas savoir quand je publierai le prochain chapitre...** Je serai de nouveau seule au boulot le mois prochain (mon collègue s'est fait renverser par une voiture en septembre et son remplacement est... irrégulier) donc avec les étudiant-e-s en exam, ça risque d'être un peu tendu du string mais je ferai au mieux (oh, il va bien, hein, mon collègue. Enfin, il a bien morflé mais il est en revalidation à présent ^^).

Bref, **j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours sur les différents événements du jour.**.. Notamment le pétage de plombs de ce cher **Lulu**. Oui, il part totalement en vrille, mais je vous rappelle qu'il a appris que son grand-père avait magouillé le Registre et qu'il n'était donc pas si Pur que ça. Si Drago a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, c'est pas forcément le cas de tous les Malefoy, mdr.

Pour le coup du **rouge à lèvres** , c'est un clin d'oeil à mon mari qui déteste quand j'en porte (mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en mettre ^^).

Pour le **premier paragraphe**... Bah sachez qu'à chaque fois que je m'arrachais les cheveux avec le dilemme d'Hermione et mes 15 réécritures de plan, je menaçais d'en finir simplement avec une pluie de météorites. S'ils étaient tous morts, le problème était réglé par défaut, non ? ^^

Bref ! **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons à nouveau Drago.**..

Des bisous à vous et encore une très bonne année !

 **A bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures.**

 **Coeurs sur vous !**


	30. Article XXIX

**Salut à vous !**

Et oui, déjà, mais que voulez-vous... Les échanges autrice/lectorat, ça marche dans les deux sens : **vous avez été fantastiques face au dernier chapitre en date et ça m'a trop donné envie de rattraper mon retard** (je devais publier ce chapitre ce jour-ci initialement, donc voilà). J'espère que c'est une belle surprise pour vous !

Sinon, que dire de plus ? **Avant dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue** , ça sent sérieusement la fin, tout ça. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'envie d'écrire me revient, donc j'espère que je pourrai vous proposer quelque chose de nouveau dans pas trop trop longtemps.

Pour ces derniers chapitres, en attendant, une de mes bêtas m'a dit que ça lui faisait penser aux " **instants volés** " d'Un weekend pour tout changer et ce n'est pas totalement infondé (pour celleux qui ont aussi lu cette autre fic ;) ). Autrement dit, on va continuer avec des "extraits de vie" de Drago et Hermione, comme dans le chapitre précédent. Et pour commencer, destination Caraïbes, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bref, je ne m'attarde pas plus. **Merci encore mille fois pour vos très nombreux retours. FM a enfin dépassé le millier de reviews,** c'est juste inconcevable (je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il y a un tel engouement pour cette histoire mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire).

Bref, j'avais dit bref donc **bonne lecture** ^^ (6643 mots pour le chapitre du jour, ça chiffre de plus en plus, mine de rien :p )

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et merci aussi pour tes compliments. Je suis ravie (et soulagée ^^) de lire que tu aimes !

 **Annabelle Snape :** Meilleurs voeux à toi aussi ! Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé leur réconciliation, j'ai vraiment peur d'avoir loupé ce passage donc voilà, lire que ce n'est pas le cas me réconforte grandement. Contente aussi que tu aies aimé le passage avec Lulu-Farfelu, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire :p

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Aventure :** Vu tout ce que tu détailles, tu viens en effet d'enchaîner pas mal de chapitres ! Je suis vraiment contente que la succession de tous ces événements t'ait plu ! J'espère que ce sera encore le cas de ces derniers chapitres. Merci beaucoup.

 **Elilisa :** Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et le Lulu qui pète un peu un câble. Meilleurs voeux à toi aussi et merci pour ta review !

 **Guest :** (première review ou lecteur-rice déjà connu-e qui a oublié de s'identifier ?) Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes !

 **lucie34 :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. Comme annoncé juste au-dessus, on attaque justement avec leur lune de miel (je n'en dirai donc pas plus). En même temps, je n'en dirai pas plus non plus pour le conflit Harry/Hermione. Y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux découvrir sur le vif. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Princesse-Maboul :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire !

 **Char2lene :** Ravie que tu aies aimé mon Lulu-à-l'Ouest ! Il en devient clairement OC, c'est vrai, mais je lui ai donné de quoi l'être... Je lui ai retiré sa pureté familiale, mine de rien, je n'allais pas laisser ça sans conséquence (surtout que Drago le prend bien, lui ^^). Et pour Drago et Hermione, ils se découvrent en effet à deux, une vie de couple normale et pas dirigée par leur passé. Pour Harry... Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Alexandra :** Contente que tu aies aimé le passage avec la rencontre des parents respectifs. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire donc ravie que ça se ressente à la lecture. Et Harry, il fait chier, oui, mais bon, il lui a déjà fait la gueule pendant des mois pour un balai, là, le motif est quand même plus légitime... Ce n'est pas rien, ce qu'elle lui a caché ;) Mais bon, ayons la foi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

 **Je-M'en-Fish :** Je suis super soulagée que tu me dises qu'ils ne deviennent pas niais, même s'ils sont mignons ensemble. C'est toujours l'une de mes plus grandes peurs : virer (trop) guimauve. C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne m'éternise jamais beaucoup quand ils sont enfin en couple ^^

Contente aussi que tu aimes Ginny. C'est l'un de mes perso préférées et je suis toujours contente d'arriver à lui "rendre honneur" (les films l'ont massacrée, la pauvre). Pour rester avec les Potter, je suis aussi contente (je me répète, oui) que tu trouves la réaction d'Harry cohérente. Ce qu'elle leur a révélé est énorme et autant je ne la voyais pas lui mentir à vie sur un sujet aussi important, autant je ne le voyais pas non plus prendre ça avec désinvolture. Harry a su nous montrer plusieurs fois qu'il peut être buté ;)

Pour l'évolution de Lulu, c'est tout à fait ça. Drago a plutôt bien pris les révélations sur ses origines, je voulais, via le craquage de Lulu, montrer que ce n'était pas sans conséquence chez tous les Malefoy (puis ça lui fait pas de mal, à notre Lulu). J'aurais en effet détailler plus la journée/soirée avec les Granger mais j'avoue galérer toujours avec les dialogues faisant intervenir de trop nombreux interlocuteurs (y en a souvent une partie qui finissent perdus dans leurs pensées ou à observer en silence, ptdr). Et puis, je voulais surtout montrer par cette rencontre que leur relation continuait d'évoluer sérieusement par la présentation des parents respectifs. Vu l'histoire familiale d'Hermione, je ne voulais pas finir cette histoire sans montrer une nette amélioration de sa relation avec ses parents.

Pour les Caraïbes, ça arrive. Je préfère vous laisser découvrir sur le moment, évidemment ;)

Et enfin, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Ils me vont droit au coeur, vraiment. Ce que tu m'as souhaité s'est réalisé, vous avez pété tous les records en 4 jours ^^. Merci encore et à très vite !

 **BEAUVAIS Sarah :** Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon histoire et j'espère que la suite (et fin) sera à la hauteur. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Lue Chou :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis super rassurée de lire que tu n'as pas trouvé tout ça trop gnangnan, c'est l'une de mes plus grosses craintes (trop de guimauve tue la romance :p ). Lulu (et Henry) va prendre cher, en effet. Mais il faut ce qu'il faut ! Pour Harry, c'est tout à fait ça. Je fais confiance au temps qui passe ;)

* * *

 ** **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre.****

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XXIX**_

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent au Portoport de San Columbus début juillet et ressentirent aussitôt le changement de climat. Même s'il faisait beau en Angleterre lorsqu'ils en étaient partis, ce n'était en rien comparable à la chaleur tropicale qui sévissait sur la petite île des Caraïbes.

Fixer une date commune pour partir avait été étonnamment simple, Hermione étant bloquée dans la mise en place du Syndicat par des lenteurs administratives. En effet, même si sa loi avait bien été ratifiée par le Magenmagot fin avril, les bureaux qui devaient lui être alloués pour développer son projet n'étaient toujours pas libres.

Elle avait bien évidemment tenté de remuer ciel et terre pour faire accélérer le processus, en vain. Pour l'instant, ses futurs locaux étaient occupés par une partie des archives du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'on les déplace.

Drago faisait semblant de compatir à son malheur, mais en réalité, il était plutôt soulagé que ce contretemps leur permette de partir si rapidement en voyage. Connaissant Hermione comme il avait appris à la connaître, il savait qu'il serait quasiment impossible de la déloger de son bureau une fois que celui-ci serait opérationnel.

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages puis se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage où on leur indiqua la marche à suivre pour rejoindre leur hôtel en toute sécurité. Une fois enregistrés à la réception de celui-ci, ils prirent le chemin de leur bungalow, éblouis par le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Une eau nuancée de turquoises et limpide s'étendait à perte de vue, se confondant parfois avec le ciel. Un sable blanc et fin crissait sous leurs pas, si bien qu'Hermione avait rapidement retiré ses chaussures pour en savourer la chaleur.

Quelques maisonnettes de bois avec un toit de paille étaient disposées le long de la plage, suffisamment éloignées les unes des autres pour garantir un maximum d'intimité à leurs locataires. Ils rejoignirent celle qui leur avait été allouée assez rapidement, échangeant très peu de mots sur le chemin, trop occupés à observer le décor paradisiaque qui s'étalait devant eux.

Ils franchirent le petit ponton qui leur permettait d'accéder à l'entrée de leur logement mais, alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à en ouvrir la porte, Drago l'arrêta.

\- Attends ! l'interpella-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune femme, regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose qui aurait alerté son mari.

Drago lui pris la clé des mains et ouvrit la porte avant de se tourner vers elle pour la soulever dans ses bras d'un geste assuré.

\- Hé ! protesta Hermione en riant.

\- Eh bien quoi ? releva-t-il. C'est notre voyage de noces, non ? Faisons ça bien !

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser avec passion et Drago franchit la porte d'entrée, sa femme contre son cœur, sans quitter ses lèvres un seul instant.

.

Drago profitait de l'océan et du soleil, se laissant dériver à la surface de l'eau salée, pendant qu'Hermione lisait un livre sur la plage, à quelques mètres de lui. Ils avaient flemmardé toute la matinée dans leur lit, jouissant l'un de l'autre, avant de se décider à commander de quoi manger auprès du roomservice.

Les yeux fermés pour les protéger des légères éclaboussures produites par les vagues, Drago réalisa qu'Hermione l'avait rejoint lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de lui, lui faisant perdre aussitôt le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait obtenu en faisant la planche. Il plongea sous l'océan, buvant la tasse par la même occasion.

Quand il émargea quelques instants plus tard et qu'il réalisa qu'Hermione était prise d'un fou-rire à ses côtés, il l'enlaça d'un geste vif pour plonger de nouveau avec elle. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal pendant de longues secondes avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la surface.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, Drago ! rouspéta la jeune femme.

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui as commencé ! se défendit-il.

\- Tes cheveux sont nettement moins difficiles à dompter que les miens !

\- Nous sommes en vacances, ma belle, tu ne dois rien dompter du tout… A part Drago Junior, peut-être...

\- Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à ça !

\- Quand tu te promènes toute la journée en bikini ou nue devant moi, ça me semble évident, oui.

\- Espèce d'obsédé ! dit-elle, tentant d'empêcher un sourire de déformer ses traits, en vain.

\- Blague à part, reprit Drago en reprenant son sérieux. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Juste un câlin…, avoua Hermione, en entourant de ses jambes la taille de son mari, tout en nouant ses bras derrière sa nuque et glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides.

Ils barbotèrent encore un peu dans l'Atlantique, étroitement enlacés, avant de rentrer pour aller se désaltérer et déguster quelques fruits.

.

Lorsque Drago sortit de la douche, il vit qu'Hermione était en train de consulter des rouleaux de parchemin, allongée sur leur lit.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de bosser ?! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais rassembla ses papiers en rougissant.

\- Hermione…, protesta Drago en soupirant avec lassitude. Tu es irrécupérable ! Nous sommes ici pour nous détendre, je te signale !

\- Ce ne sont que quelques CV que j'ai reçus juste avant que nous partions… Et tu étais sous la douche, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Nous sommes en _voyage_ pour une petite semaine, tu peux bien te déconnecter un peu, non ?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si tu es moins investi dans ton travail que je ne le suis ! répliqua-t-elle en se relevant pour lui faire face.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'investissement, mais juste de… de… de se laisser aller !

\- Eh bien désolée, mais je n'aime pas rester oisive. Ne rien faire me tape sur le système !

\- Alors dis-le, au lieu de me taper sur le mien ! s'énerva Drago. Rien ne nous oblige à rester ici, à l'intérieur ou sur la plage, on peut tout à fait aller visiter l'île !

\- Eh bien faisons ça, alors ! râla Hermione, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Parfait !

\- Parfait !

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants puis Hermione commença à pouffer.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire ?! demanda Drago, toujours fâché.

\- Cette dispute est totalement absurde, dit-elle, riant de plus en plus ouvertement.

\- Je ne plaisantais pas, Hermione, tu sais très bien que tu vas encore cumuler les heures au Ministère, à notre retour, j'aimerais juste que nous profitions l'un de l'autre durant ces quelques jours loin de tout… Après tout, c'est aussi mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

\- C'est vrai, lui accorda-t-elle, penaude, en se rapprochant de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras. Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, sa lèvre inférieure ourlée en une moue désolée, et Drago ne put résister bien longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois, mais il va falloir redoubler d'efforts pour me faire oublier cet écart de conduite…

\- Pas de souci, nous avons encore plusieurs jours devant nous, pour ça, répondit Hermione en l'attirant sur le lit.

.

Drago était allongé sur une large serviette, étendue sur la plage, Hermione au creux de ses bras. Il parcourait son corps du bout des doigts, chassant les grains de sable qui étaient collés sur sa peau. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et ils regardaient le ciel changer de couleur, en silence.

Ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt fatigants, Hermione ayant sauté sur sa proposition pour les emmener en excursion dès les premières heures du matin, mais Drago ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Les endroits qu'ils avaient visités valaient vraiment le détour et il aurait effectivement été dommage de venir si loin pour se contenter de rester dans leur lit. Même si passer du temps au lit avec sa femme était loin d'être une corvée.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il à Hermione au bout de quelques minutes.

\- A nous, répondit-elle, toujours blottie contre lui.

Drago ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle poursuivre d'elle-même. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon, teintant la mer et le ciel de mauve et de rose.

\- Si on m'avait dit, il y a ne serait-ce qu'un an en arrière, que nous serions là aujourd'hui, je ne l'aurais jamais cru… Tu réalises tout le chemin que nous avons parcouru depuis notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express ?

\- Tu m'as tout de suite agacé, avec ton petit air supérieur, ricana Drago.

\- Hé ! protesta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de petit air supérieur !

\- Tu te serais vue, à la recherche de ce crapaud, on t'aurait cru investie d'une mission sacrée…

\- Quand est-ce que tu as réalisé que je ne te laissais pas indifférent, au fait ?

Drago réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Hum… je pense que c'est lors du bal de Noël…

\- Ma tenue t'a fait réaliser que j'étais une fille, comme Ron ?

\- Ah non, ne me compare pas à lui ! Jamais ! Et non, ce n'est pas ta tenue qui m'a marqué ce soir-là, mais le fait que tu sois avec Krum.

\- Viktor ?!

\- Ouais, _Viktor_ , répéta Drago, une pointe de jalousie se faisant ressentir dans sa voix. Il était à Durmstrang, sous la direction de Karkaroff, tu vois ? Et il osait s'afficher devant tout le monde, avec une née-Moldue à son bras… A cette époque, mon père essayait de plus en plus ardemment de me faire adhérer à ses idées suprématistes, et il y arrivait plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs, mais je pense que c'est ce soir-là où, pour la première fois, je me suis vraiment interrogé sur le bien-fondé de ses théories. J'estimais énormément Krum à cette époque – aujourd'hui encore, d'ailleurs, c'est l'un des plus grands attrapeurs de tous les temps – et qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme toi… Je ne le comprenais pas. Ne le prends pas mal, hein, je réponds juste à ta question.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hermione.

\- Enfin voilà, c'est là, je pense, que j'ai commencé à me poser un peu plus de questions sur toi… Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien avoir de spécial pour que quelqu'un comme Krum, qui aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle fille, te choisisse toi ? Puis Voldemort est revenu, mon grand-père est décédé et les choses se sont enchaînées… J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à toi – ni aux autres filles, d'ailleurs – à cette époque. Tu as de nouveau titillé mon intérêt quand tu es devenue amie avec Daphné, mais rien de plus… Je savais que mes parents ne l'accepteraient pas et je n'avais pas l'envie ni la volonté, à l'époque, de m'opposer à eux pour ça. Par contre, si j'avais su que tu étais du genre à coucher sans sentiments, j'aurais sans doute tenté le coup !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aurais eu la moindre chance, le provoqua Hermione.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as embrassé après notre première soirée au Ministère ! Et tu étais loin d'être amoureuse de moi !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! nia-t-elle, pleine de mauvaise foi.

\- Je regrette vraiment tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir pendant toutes ces années, tu sais ? lui dit Drago en changeant leur position pour capter son regard.

\- Je sais, oui, mais moi pas.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Sérieusement, oui. Nos actes et nos choix passés ont fait de nous ceux que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Si nous nous étions toujours bien entendus, nous ne serions peut-être pas ensemble, ici, maintenant.

\- Peut-être que nous serions heureux depuis des années et que tu aurais accepté de m'épouser après une demande guimauve à souhait, la contra-t-il.

\- J'aime notre histoire telle qu'elle est. On a clairement eu des moments difficiles et on en rencontrera peut-être d'autres, mais c'est ce qui rend notre bonheur actuel plus… réel. Nous sommes ensemble car nous avons _choisi_ de l'être, non par dépit ou… obligation.

Un rictus moqueur ponctua sa phrase, ce qui fit battre le cœur de Drago un peu plus rapidement.

\- Je t'aime tellement…, déclara-t-il, plongé dans son regard.

\- Je t'aime également, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

.

\- Arrête de tirer la tête, le sermonna Hermione. On repart demain, c'est normal que nous fassions un peu de tourisme pour rapporter des souvenirs…

\- Je n'y peux rien, je n'aime pas la foule. Et ce genre de petit bouiboui à souvenirs est rempli de trucs inutiles vendus beaucoup trop chers…

\- Et ? Quel est le problème si ça fait un peu vivre l'économie locale? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas des milliers de Gallions au chaud, à la banque.

En réalité, il avait bien plus que des milliers de Gallions dans ses coffres mais bon, il ne pensait pas que ça servirait sa cause de le faire remarquer.

\- Très bien, fais-toi plaisir, céda-t-il. Mais garde à l'esprit que si tu ramènes trop de trucs poussiéreux, tu ne feras qu'alourdir la charge de travail de Sakdos !

\- Ça, c'est mesquin ! râla-t-elle.

\- J'aurais dit plutôt malin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers une table où étaient entreposés de nombreux tissus de toutes les couleurs.

\- Que penses-tu de ce motif ? Ça pourrait avoir un rendu sympa, dans le petit salon, non ?

Drago ne voyait pas quel était le problème avec les tissus actuels de leur salon, mais comme c'était la première fois qu'Hermione faisait une suggestion pour changer la décoration du manoir, il se contenta d'approuver son choix avec un enthousiasme un peu feint.

Ils achetèrent plusieurs mètres du tissu à carreaux colorés, de quoi changer les tentures et le revêtement des coussins du sofa, puis Hermione craqua pour un tapis assorti et un cadre où ils pourraient mettre les photos qu'elle avait tenu à prendre tout au long de leur semaine à San Columbus.

Ils sélectionnèrent ensuite quelques petits souvenirs pour leurs proches, y compris un chacha, instrument de musique fabriqué à partir d'une calebasse, qu'Hermione choisit pour l'anniversaire de James qui approchait. Elle prit également deux peluches en forme de tortue, animées magiquement, pour les enfants Potter. Des paréos destinés à Daphné et Ginny rejoignirent rapidement le reste de leurs achats.

\- Tu ne comptes rien acheter ? lui demanda Hermione en sortant d'une énième échoppe.

\- Hum… J'ai vu une rhumerie, un peu plus loin, je pensais y faire un tour, lui avoua-t-il.

\- J'en étais sûre ! le taquina Hermione. Mais avant, ça te dérange si on va manger un morceau ?

\- Pas du tout, je commence aussi à avoir faim.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant qui semblait particulièrement accueillant et dont la carte, inscrite sur un présentoir, avait attiré l'œil de Drago.

Hermione commanda un colombo de poulet tandis que Drago préféra tester le ragoût de cabri, le tout accompagné de punch.

Ils se rendirent ensuite, comme prévu, à la rhumerie repérée par le jeune homme, où il acheta, au final, de nombreuses bouteilles différentes, prétextant vouloir en offrir à Théo, à ses parents, à ceux d'Hermione et même aux Potter.

Hermione avait pris son sac en perles avec elle et y rangeait ses achats au fur et à mesure de leur balade. Drago avait été impressionné, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue s'en servir, même si connaissant les aptitudes de sa femme, c'était assez logique qu'elle ait réussi à appliquer un tel sort sur ses affaires.

Il était cependant conscient que lui aurait été bien incapable d'obtenir un résultat aussi stable.

Ils saisirent l'occasion d'être à la rhumerie pour boire un dernier cocktail puis retournèrent tranquillement à leur bungalow où ils profitèrent de la douceur de la nuit pour faire une dernière fois l'amour dans l'océan, bercés par les vagues.

.

.

Lorsque Drago rentra chez eux ce soir-là, il trouva Hermione dans leur cuisine, occupée à préparer le repas.

\- Bonsoir, la salua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser. Tu as été chassée du Ministère, ou bien ?

\- Ah, ah, très drôle, grogna-t-elle en réponse.

\- Hum… Mauvaise journée ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça !

\- Peut-être le fait que tu me râles dessus sans aucune raison tout en martyrisant ce pauvre morceau de viande…

\- C'est pour l'attendrir, expliqua-t-elle en donnant un nouveau coup de marteau de cuisine sur la pièce de bœuf qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Ok… Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je viens d'apprendre que le Mage Dierickx avait chargé l'autre cruche de Benett de faire déplacer les archives du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. C'est à cause de cette garce si j'ai dû attendre deux mois avant d'avoir accès à mes bureaux pour travailler !

\- Ah…

Comme Blaise, Ioana était toujours un sujet un peu sensible entre eux.

\- Je sais qu'elle me croit responsable de tous ses maux et même si je m'en veux encore d'avoir pris la place de sa mère en 1997, ça n'excuse en rien une telle faute professionnelle ! On a tellement galéré avec Max à travailler sur des coins de tables depuis mai ! On aurait déjà pu commencer notre campagne d'information auprès des propriétaires des elfes, sans ça ! D'ailleurs, faut qu'on trouve une autre appellation, _propriétaire_ est totalement inapproprié et…

\- Hé, calme-toi…, la coupa Drago en lui prenant l'ustensile des mains pour la serrer tout contre lui. Je suis d'accord, ce qu'elle a fait est mesquin, mais c'est fait à présent, tu as enfin tes bureaux et ce, malgré toutes les magouilles qu'elle a pu faire pour le retarder. Tout va bien.

Hermione éclata alors en sanglots, entre ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état pareil pour un problème qui était réglé depuis leur retour de vacances, trois bonnes semaines auparavant. Puis il réalisa quel jour ils étaient. Le 31 juillet. L'anniversaire de Potter.

Potter qui n'avait toujours pas donné le moindre signe de vie à Hermione depuis qu'ils lui avaient raconté la vérité sur leur mariage. Et même si elle voyait Ginny régulièrement, Drago savait que la distance imposée par son meilleur ami lui pesait de plus en plus.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien dire pour apaiser sa peine, il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte, laissant ses larmes évacuer son trop plein d'émotions.

.

.

Drago tenait la main d'Hermione, bien plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, attendant qu'elle les fasse transplaner chez les Weasley, dans ce qu'ils appelaient « le Terrier ».

\- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas jugé utile d'organiser l'anniversaire de leur rejeton dans leur maison, comme d'habitude ?! demanda Drago, son ton trahissant sa nervosité.

\- Déjà, tu te calmes ! le sermonna Hermione. Tu parles de mon filleul, là. Et tu ne m'as encore jamais accompagnée à un seul anniversaire, sinon tu saurais qu'ils fêtent toujours ceux des enfants au Terrier. L'an passé n'a pas fait exception, d'autant plus que James est né la veille de l'anniversaire de Ginny. Ils ont célébré les deux en même temps.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu y sois allée, pourtant…

\- En effet… J'étais en froid avec Ron, à ce moment-là, et comme c'est le parrain du petit et que c'était dans sa famille… Bref, j'étais passée plus tôt chez eux pour les voir. Rien de transcendant, mais préférable, au vu des circonstances…

\- On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ? Parce que là, il va y avoir, genre, tout le monde, quoi…

\- Je sais… Dis-toi qu'au moins, ce sera fait ! Et après plus d'un an de mariage, il est plus que temps que tu les rencontres. N'oublie pas que pour eux, nous sommes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis un moment… Eh puis, tu ne seras pas seul, Théo et Daphné seront également présents.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Mais oui ! Ils sont devenus très proches des Potter. Je te rappelle qu'ils étaient même invités au baptême d'Albus Severus…

\- C'est une tradition, chez eux, de donner à leurs enfants le nom de gens morts ? plaisanta Drago, sous le regard noir d'Hermione.

\- Garde tes remarques douteuses pour toi, Malefoy, ou ça va très mal se passer ! Et je te rappelle que ce sera la première fois que je vais réellement revoir Harry depuis avril, donc si tu pouvais tenir ta langue de serpent…

\- Promis, jura Drago avant de l'embrasser. Je t'en prie, ma chère, fais-nous transplaner dans l'antre de la bête.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup, puis ils disparurent dans un pop caractéristique.

Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans une sorte de champ où se trouvait la maison la plus étrange que Drago n'ait jamais vue. Il savait que les Weasley étaient pauvres, il les avait d'ailleurs assez provoqués en se servant de cette information, mais ce ne fut pas à ça qu'il pensa en observant leur demeure. Même si en effet il était évident qu'ils manquaient d'argent, vu la présence de nombreux éléments renforçant la structure de l'architecture, ce qui attira son attention fut la convivialité qui s'en dégageait.

Il repensa au Manoir Malefoy principal et ne put s'empêcher de comparer les deux.

\- Je sais que cette maison ne ressemble pas à celles où tu as grandi, intervint Hermione, coupant court à ses pensées. Mais ne te moque pas, d'accord ? C'est un peu l'âme de cette famille. Les Weasley ne seraient pas les mêmes sans le Terrier.

\- Je ne comptais pas me moquer, avoua Drago. Je me disais, au contraire, que grandir dans une telle maison devait être nettement plus amusant qu'au Manoir de mes parents.

Hermione le regarda en silence, un sourire franc sur le visage et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

\- Viens, l'invita-telle. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer.

Drago aurait aimé en être aussi sûr qu'elle, mais il se contenta de se saisir de la main qu'elle lui tendait pour la suivre chez ses anciens rivaux.

Ils contournèrent la demeure, que Drago ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux, chaque changement d'angle lui faisant découvrir une nouvelle excroissance, puis ils arrivèrent peu après dans le jardin. Quelques enfants courraient autour d'une longue table dressée pour recevoir une bonne vingtaine de personnes tandis que plusieurs adultes étaient rassemblés, çà et là, discutant de sujets impossibles à deviner vu la distance.

\- Hermiooooooone ! s'exclama soudain un enfant aux cheveux bleus en courant vers eux.

Hermione se baissa et ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vue ! déclara le petit garçon.

\- Je sais, Teddy, mais j'ai été assez occupée, dernièrement.

\- C'est ton mari, lui ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Drago.

Ce dernier était comme tétanisé. Il avait demandé à Hermione d'organiser une rencontre entre sa tante et lui, mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que ça se passe ainsi. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et il reprit contenance pour faire face à l'enfant.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main à l'enfant.

Teddy regarda celle-ci mais ne la serra pas.

\- C'est toi, le cousin de ma maman ?

\- Hum, je pense, oui, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment connue…

\- C'est nul ! J'adore mes cousins, moi. Enfin, Jamesy et Al ne sont pas vraiment mes cousins, mais c'est tout comme !

Drago le regardait, ébahi, surpris par le débit de paroles dont était capable le gamin.

\- Grand-mère ! cria-t-il en se retournant pour chercher quelqu'un parmi les adultes présents.

Inconsciemment, Drago suivit son regard et vit que tous les adultes présents les dévisageaient, un air plus ou moins amusé sur le visage. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur une femme qui ressemblait énormément à sa tante Bellatrix, en nettement moins sociopathe, et il sentit ses mains devenir moites.

Il fit quelques pas vers Andromeda Tonks, qui fit de même de son côté, et essuya discrètement ses mains sur son pantalon avant de lui en tendre une.

\- Hum…, toussota-t-il. Enchanté ? Je suis désolé, ça me fait vraiment bizarre de me présenter à vous, comme ça… C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez… euh… à ma mère !

Il avait improvisé à la dernière seconde, conscient que faire référence à sa tante dans un endroit rempli d'anciens membres de l'Ordre serait tout sauf approprié. Andromeda éclata de rire à la remarque et se saisit de la main qu'il lui avait tendue.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton grand-père, pour ta part.

\- Vous avez connu Abraxas ?

\- Bien sûr ! Qui ne l'a pas connu ? Une personnalité telle que la sienne marquait forcément les esprits. J'ai été peinée lorsqu'il est décédé…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui ! rit sa tante. Ton grand-père était moins… obtus que tes parents, dirons-nous, il ne m'a jamais rejetée comme d'autres ont pu le faire lorsque j'ai épousé Ted. Il me disait qu'il subissait lui-même les commérages à cause de la différence d'âge qu'il avait avec ta grand-mère et que rien ne pouvait dissuader les gens de bavasser. D'après lui, l'important était de rester fidèle à ses principes et de ne laisser personne nous dicter notre conduite.

Drago ne répondit rien, trop surpris d'apprendre que ses grands-parents avaient côtoyé sa tante alors que personne dans sa famille ne prononçait son nom, habituellement… Puis il se fit la réflexion que son grand-père était quand même gonflé de proférer de tels conseils alors qu'il lui avait imposé, à lui, d'épouser une née-Moldue pour sauvegarder l'héritage familial.

Alors certes, ça s'était bien terminé, mais quand même…

\- On parlera de tout ça plus tard, si tu le souhaites, reprit sa tante, je pense que d'autres personnes attendent de vous saluer.

Drago regarda autour d'eux et constata qu'effectivement, la plupart des adultes présents s'étaient rapprochés d'Hermione et lui. Hermione qui lui tenait toujours la main, soutien indéfectible dans cette vague de rouquins.

Les aînés, qu'il connaissait moins bien, furent les premiers à leur dire bonjour, suivis de Percy et de celle qu'il devina être sa femme. Puis ce fut au tour de George et Angelina, qui en profitèrent pour les féliciter pour leur mariage « même si ça venait un peu tard, à croire qu'elle avait eu honte de leur amener son mari ».

Hermione ricana nerveusement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Puis il vit Ron et Macmillan venir vers eux, le premier suivant clairement le second à contre-cœur.

\- Malefoy, grommela Ron avant de se prendre un coup de coude de son copain, ce qui amusa fortement Drago.

\- Weasley, répondit-il sur le même ton, nettement moins amusé quand il sentit le coude de sa femme dans ses propres côtes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyables ! s'exclama Macmillan, agacé. On a quitté Poudlard il y a huit ans, il serait temps de passer à autre chose !

 _Ce n'est pas Poudlard, qui me pose problème, mais plutôt la façon dont il a parlé à mon épouse l'an passé_ , pensa Drago, mais il ne dit rien, conscient que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation et il avait promis à Hermione qu'il ferait des efforts.

\- Merci d'être venus, reprit Ron, non sans avoir poussé un soupir résigné. Je trouve ça important que nous soyons là tous les deux, pour Jamesy, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione.

\- Je le pense également, approuva-t-elle en souriant.

\- J'ai lu dans la Gazette que tu avais réussi à faire passer une loi pour officialiser ta S.A.L.E., commenta Ron, un brin taquin.

\- C'est le Syndicat Libre des Elfes de Maison, maintenant, le reprit Hermione, avec douceur. Ça porte moins à confusion, niveau acronyme.

\- J'en suis heureux pour toi, Hermione. Si quelqu'un mérite de voir ses projets se concrétiser, c'est bien toi.

Hermione le remercia et l'enlaça chaleureusement, visiblement contente d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Drago, quant à lui, cherchait Potter des yeux mais ne le voyait nulle part. Cet idiot ne louperait quand même pas l'anniversaire de son fils juste pour éviter Hermione ?!

\- Hermione ! Ma chérie ! s'exclama soudain une voix forte à quelques mètres d'eux.

Drago vit les parents Weasley sortir de la maison, des plats lévitant devant eux, et se décala légèrement pour se retirer du chemin quand ils passèrent près d'eux. Ils déposèrent les plats sur la table puis revinrent vers eux.

Hermione fut étreinte avec chaleur mais ils se contentèrent d'échanger une poignée de main polie avec lui, à son grand soulagement.

\- Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir dans notre humble maison, déclara Arthur Weasley, légèrement tendu.

\- Drago me disait justement en arrivant que ça devait être un chouette endroit où grandir, précisa Hermione avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Il se sentit légèrement trahi par le fait qu'elle ait révélé cette information, qu'il pensait confidentielle, mais quand il vit les parents Weasley se détendre, il se dit qu'elle avait parfaitement agi.

\- Oh… euh, c'est gentil, le remercia Molly Weasley, les joues légèrement roses. On fait ce qu'on peut…

\- Ça se voit, oui.

Il sut qu'il avait fait une gaffe quand il vit Hermione le fusiller du regard. Il se reprit aussitôt.

\- Je ne critique absolument pas votre maison, je vous rassure ! Je veux juste dire que je ne suis même pas rentré à l'intérieur et je ressens déjà la chaleur humaine qui s'en dégage. Le Manoir de mes parents est nettement plus froid et clairement impersonnel si on se contente de la façade.

\- Eh bien merci, répondit Arthur. Et je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous… Mais excusez-nous, Molly a voulu cuisiner pour tout un village et nous avons encore des petites choses à finir…

Drago entendit distinctement Molly Weasley pousser un soupir clairement exaspéré et les regarda retourner dans la maison. Peu après, Ginny en sortit, Albus dans les bras et James sur les talons.

\- Hermione, Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle en les voyant. Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez venus !

Elle colla Albus dans les bras d'un Drago totalement pris de court, le temps de serrer Hermione tout contre elle. Décidément, les câlins semblaient être une tradition, dans le coin. Il les vit échanger quelques paroles à voix basse mais ne comprit rien de l'échange, trop occupé à trouver une position confortable pour tenir l'enfant.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de tenir un être si petit entre ses bras, mais il était hors de question qu'il montre à Ginny Potter qu'il se sentait démuni. Hermione se baissa pour prendre James contre son cœur et couvrit son visage de baisers, sous l'œil attendri de Drago qui avait réussi à caler Albus sur sa hanche.

\- En voilà un joli portrait de famille ! plaisanta quelqu'un à leur côté.

Drago fut immensément soulagé de reconnaître la voix de son meilleur ami. Théo était enfin arrivé, rien de dramatique ne pourrait lui arriver.

\- Doucement dans tes prévisions, mec, le reprit Drago. Mais content de te voir !

\- Tu m'étonnes, lui chuchota son ami en se baissant pour papouiller l'enfant qui se trouvait toujours dans ses bras.

Les Nott partirent saluer les autres invités, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls avec Ginny et les enfants.

\- Cadeau pour Jamesy ? demanda le plus grand, qui était toujours dans les bras de sa marraine.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione en riant. Mais il est dans mon sac magique, il faudra que tu attendes un peu pour l'avoir.

L'enfant fit une moue boudeuse puis gigota dans ses bras pour en descendre. Une fois sur le sol, il trottina vers Teddy qui jouait plus loin avec une fillette un peu plus jeune que lui.

\- Quel ingrat ! plaisanta Hermione, en reportant son attention sur eux après avoir suivi James du regard.

Théo et Daphné revinrent ensuite vers eux et demandèrent où trouver Harry. Hermione se tendit aussitôt. Drago lui serra doucement la main en signe de soutien, ce qui lui valut un sourire de sa part.

\- Hum… il va arriver, éluda Ginny. Il n'est pas bien loin, ne vous en faites pas.

Cependant, Potter n'apparut que bien plus tard, quand tout le monde fut installé à table, et il prit bien soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'eux.

Drago sentit son irritation se transformer en colère. Il comprenait que la vérité sur leur histoire puisse être dure à avaler, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir de façon aussi immature.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'alimenter son ressentiment car il était assis en face d'Arthur Weasley et ce dernier s'évertuait à lui faire la conversation.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Drago, tentant de reprendre le fil de ce qu'il lui disait. J'ai été un peu distrait, veuillez m'excuser. Vous disiez ?

\- Je disais que je trouvais ça vraiment bien, pour Hermione et vous. Vous faites un couple charmant, mais ça n'a pas dû être facile avec vos parents, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, nous avons rencontré quelques tensions, au départ, confirma Drago, mais ils ont fini par se faire à l'idée.

\- Tant mieux, rien ne devrait se mettre entre deux personnes qui s'aiment.

\- Hum… Dites-moi, demanda Drago, mû par une idée soudaine. Savez-vous d'où viennent les tensions entre nos deux familles ? J'avoue que mon père a toujours parlé avec dédain des Weasley et donc, j'ai comme qui dirait suivi le mouvement, mais ça doit bien avoir une origine, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'avoue, lui répondit Arthur. Je pense que ça remonte à l'époque de mon propre grand-père. Comme vous, je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais entendu de propos très élogieux sur vos ancêtres. Anatole, mon grand-père, disait d'Octavius Malefoy qu'il n'était qu'un vil magouilleur et qu'il espérait que votre lignée finirait par s'étouffer avec ses Gallions. Avec le recul, c'est horrible, en fait…

\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, c'est loin d'être la pire chose qu'on ait pu dire sur nous…

\- Je pense que nous avons été influencés par nos prédécesseurs, ce qui a fait que nous sommes toujours partis avec une sorte d'apriori négatif sur les membres de nos familles respectives. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, en fait.

Si l'inimitié entre les Malefoy et les Weasley remontait à son arrière-grand-père, alors il était probable qu'Anatole ait su qu'Octavius avait soudoyé Teignous Nott pour les faire rentrer dans le Registre des Sang-Pur. Drago trouva l'idée plutôt amusante. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment, ni l'endroit de faire part de cette théorie à qui que ce soit.

\- Mais bon, conclut Arthur, il semblerait qu'une née-Moldue ait finalement trouvé un moyen de nous réconcilier.

\- Rien ne peut résister à Hermione, approuva Drago en souriant.

Peu après, il vit Potter retourner dans la maison et se dit que l'occasion était parfaite d'aller lui toucher deux mots, vu que tout le monde se trouvait dans le jardin. Il s'excusa, prétextant devoir se rendre aux toilettes, et suivit le meilleur ami de sa femme à l'intérieur.

Il le trouva rapidement, Potter étant en train de se laver les mains à l'évier de la cuisine.

\- Potter, dit-il platement, pour attirer son attention.

Il se tourna vers lui, le regard assombri par la colère. Drago lui retourna exactement le même.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Potter, je suis moins impressionnable qu'Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- Moi, rien. Si on m'annonçait tout de suite que je n'ai plus à voir ta sale tête de toute ma vie, ça m'irait parfaitement. Mais figure-toi qu'Hermione souffre par ta faute et là, ça me pose un problème.

Potter ricana face à sa remarque avant de répondre.

\- Laisse-moi rire, Malefoy, s'il y a bien quelqu'un dans sa vie qui l'a fait souffrir, c'est toi, pas moi.

\- Là est la différence entre nous, Potter. Je ne nie pas que je lui ai fait du mal, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai tout fait pour obtenir son pardon. Sérieusement, depuis le temps, tu ne la connais pas encore ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait ici avec moi si ce n'était pas sincère entre nous ? Tu la punis, elle, pour des choses que j'ai faites, moi. C'est moi qui ai fait mettre une clause dans notre contrat de mariage pour l'empêcher de dire la vérité à qui que ce soit. C'est moi qui l'ai manipulée pour qu'elle m'épouse afin que je puisse toucher mon héritage. Elle n'a fait que subir les conséquences de mes choix.

\- Et tu espères me convaincre avec ça ?! se moqua-t-il.

\- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Si tu lui fais la gueule depuis des mois, c'est juste parce que ton égo de Super-Sauveur a été touché. Le Grand Potter décimeur de Mage Noir, Directeur-adjoint du Bureau des Aurors, n'a pas vu que sa meilleure amie avait des problèmes. Tu devrais plutôt prendre exemple sur ta femme, qui m'en veut à moi, à raison, et non à Hermione. On a vécu une année particulièrement dense, émotionnellement parlant, et que je le comprenne ou non, elle a besoin de toi à ses côtés pour être pleinement épanouie.

Potter ne disait rien mais à présent, le doute se lisait dans son regard.

\- Elle a toujours été là pour toi, malgré les risques qu'elle encourrait, reprit Drago. Elle s'est effacée de la mémoire de ses parents pour _te_ suivre, détériorant ainsi leur relation déjà bancale. Elle a été torturée par ma cinglée de tante pour garder _tes_ secrets. Elle a braqué Gringotts et participé à une bataille où elle a failli être tuée plusieurs fois, pour _t'_ aider à vaincre Voldemort. Et elle ne t'a jamais rien demandé en retour. Tu sais pourquoi ? Simplement parce que c'est la personne la plus généreuse et désintéressée que je connaisse. Je lui ai proposé de ne rien vous dire, parce que vous aviez déjà accepté notre union et que le reste ne regardait que nous, mais non. Elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Et tu sais pourquoi, Potter ?

Son vis-à-vis ne disait toujours rien, la gêne ayant remplacé la colère sur ses traits.

\- Parce qu'elle te considère comme son frère. Tu comprends ? Ça ne la dérange pas de continuer à cacher nos débuts aux autres, même à ses parents, mais pas à toi. Tu es et tu seras toujours celui qui compte le plus pour elle. Alors à présent, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te sortir les doigts du cul et aller la voir. Elle a besoin de parler de ce qu'on a vécu avec toi, et si, comme j'ose l'espérer, tu n'es pas aussi con que tu essaies de le faire croire, tu vas mettre ton orgueil de côté et aller soutenir celle qui ne t'a jamais fait faux bond. Et je sais pertinemment que c'est la seule à pouvoir affirmer une telle chose.

Sur ces derniers mots, Drago quitta la cuisine pour retourner dans le jardin.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Hermione à voix basse quand il l'eut rejointe. Tu t'es absenté longtemps…

\- Je vais toujours bien, quand tu es près de moi, lui répondit-il, charmeur, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue, la faisant rougir.

Drago vit ensuite Potter sortir de la maison, perdu dans ses pensées, mais au lieu de retourner à sa place, il se dirigea vers eux.

\- Salut…, bredouilla-t-il, en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Je… je peux te parler, Hermione ?

* * *

.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, **c'est pas cool du tout de couper là** mais bon, la suite doit être du point de vue d'Hermione, donc que voulez-vous ?

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de cet **avant dernier chapitre** ? Leur **voyage de noces** vous a plu ? Ils ont ENFIN eu leur discussion sur leur passif à Poudlard. Il était temps, non ? (bon, ils l'avaient déjà abordé avant mais pas comme là).

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire intervenir Ioana une dernière fois, mdr. Que voulez-vous (on dit au revoir aux personnages un par un, non ?).

Et enfin, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette journée au **Terrier** ? Vous avez ressenti, à la lecture, mon "meeeeeeeeeeeeeerde j'ai totalement zappé le premier anniversaire de James Sirius au début de la fiiiiic" ? XD Et une touche de Weasley pour clôturer une partie de tout ça... Pff, j'ai du mal à me dire que je n'ai plus qu'un vrai chapitre (et l'épilogue) à publier...

Et donc, comme vous vous en doutez, le prochain (et dernier) chapitre commencera par LA discussion entre Harry et Hermione. D'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous pensé du petit discours de Drago ? Hop hop, Harry, le nez dans tes conneries ^^

Bref, **j'ai super hâte de lire vos retours à tout ça et je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la fin de cette histoire** (bouhouhouhouhou... je me réconforte encore en pensant à l'épilogue mais bon, faut pas se leurrer, il n'est pas bien long :( )

Coeurs sur vous !


	31. Article XXX

Bonjour !

Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, **je refuse de traiter ce chapitre comme le dernier de cette histoire**. Il me reste un épilogue à publier et je ne leur dirai pas définitivement au revoir tant que ce ne sera pas fait !

Voilà ^^

Sinon, je tiens une fois de plus à **vous remercier** pour l'intérêt porté à cette histoire. Sans vous, elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. D'ailleurs, on vient d'atteindre les **200 mises en favori** et c'est juste, Wow, c'est ma première histoire à monter si haut, j'en suis infiniment touchée.

Ensuite, je tiens à parler un peu de l' **après-FM**. Celleux qui me suivent sur Facebook sont déjà au courant : j'ai à présent **7 chapitres de ma future histoire** (je n'en ai pas écrit 7 en une semaine, j'explique tout ça sur FB ^^). Mais je le sens bien pour vous publier quelque chose après FM, contrairement à ce que je pensais il y a peu. Ce **nouveau projet** m'enthousiasme beaucoup même s'il me fait aussi très peur... Je n'ai encore jamais abordé le Dramione de cette façon et j'espère que vous aurez envie de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure. Pour résumer, même si ce sera une Dramione, sûre et certaine, je compte bien respecter l'épilogue. Et donc passer par une phase Drastoria et Romione. Les événements risquent de s'étendre sur plus de 20 ans. Ça va être une longue aventure (avec des ellipses, faut pas déconner XD).

Bref, je vous en dirai bientôt un peu plus sur **Facebook** (page du même nom que mon pseudo).

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser avec ce dernier chapitre. Je sais que vous avez hâte de lire la discussion entre Harry et Hermione. Et comme pour les deux chapitres précédents, celui-ci va prendre une forme " **pensine** ", comme me l'a si joliment fait remarquer **Clodya** dans sa review.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Ravie que tu aies aimé cette approche, merci beaucoup ! Eh oui, Harry qui se fait remonter les bretelles comme il faut, c'est toujours sympa, surtout quand il agi comme un idiot ^^ Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements.

 **Dramione love :** Contente que tu aies aimé, merci beaucoup, comme chaque fois *coeur* !

 **Lucie34 :** Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire mais tu te doutes bien que je ne vais évidemment pas répondre à ta question, mdr. Merci pour ta review !

 **Alexandra :** C'était évident que j'allais couper là pour que la discussion entre Harry et Hermione soit du point de vue de la jeune femme ^^ Par contre, ce n'est pas déjà l'épilogue, c'est un vrai chapitre cette semaine. L'épilogue sera pour dimanche prochain ;) Et donc, ça durera un peu plus longtemps, ah ah. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Lue Chou :** MDR, je suis contente que tu aies à ce point aimé le sermon de Drago ^^ Totalement justifié, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te doutes bien que je ne répondrai pas à cette question, n'est-ce pas ? La question de leur progéniture éventuelle viendra en temps voulu ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour ta review !

 **Je-M'en-Fish :** Hello ! Ravie que tu aies aimé leur voyage de noces. Un peu de tendresse ne leur fait pas de mal, ah ah. Ioana, toujours fidèle au post, bien que plus discrète que précédemment (faudrait pas contrarier Drago ^^).  
Ravie aussi que le passage au Terrier t'ai plu. Drago au top du top mais pas trop trop à l'aise non plus ;)

Ce que tu me dis sur le traitement de FM me fait vraiment plaisir. Je ne sais jamais trop quoi raconter, quand ils sont enfin ensemble, je trouve toujours ça un peu... plan-plan. D'où la forme de ces derniers chapitres où les ellipses s'enchaînent. Ravie de ne pas t'avoir déçue avec ces moments-là. Je suis clairement triste de les laisser aussi (même si ça va mieux en fait depuis que je travaille sur les "nouveaux" de mon autre histoire) mais il faut bien les laisser vivre leurs vies à l'abri de nos indiscrétions, ah ah.

Pour le "délai", aucun souci, même si la façon dont les "guest" gèrent leurs suivis m'a toujours fortement interpellée (tellement plus simple avec un compte... mais chacun-e gère à sa façon !). Pour mes réponses, c'est normal. Je demande des retours pour avoir vos avis sur ce que je propose, je ne peux tout simplement pas les ignorer :)

Merci donc pour ta review et à bientôt sur l'épilogue ;)

 **Sasade17 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes !

* * *

 **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son oeuvre.**

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Article XXX**_

Hermione était d'humeur assez mitigée, en cet après-midi d'été. Si elle était contente de voir que Drago se mêlait plutôt bien aux Weasley, l'indifférence évidente qu'Harry affichait envers elle la blessait profondément.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'ils parlent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais il ne l'avait même pas saluée, comme si elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui.

Heureusement, voir Drago discuter avec Arthur et Andromeda ou plaisanter avec George et Angelina sur leurs anciens matchs de Quidditch lui mettait du baume au cœur, allégeant quelque peu la peine qu'elle ressentait de voir Harry l'ignorer.

Son état d'esprit expliqua donc pourquoi elle dévisagea Harry en silence durant de longues secondes quand il vint la voir pour demander à lui parler. Ce ne fut cependant que lorsqu'il osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux qu'elle se leva pour le suivre.

Elle capta un échange de regards entre Drago et lui et réalisa alors que son mari s'était justement rendu aux toilettes lorsqu'Harry était rentré dans la maison. Elle espérait qu'il avait su tenir sa langue, elle ne supporterait pas que son meilleur ami tire définitivement un trait sur leur amitié à cause de propos déplacés de leur ancien ennemi.

Harry et elle firent le tour de la table pour sortir du jardin et escaladèrent une petite colline qui se trouvait non loin du Terrier, laquelle était surplombée d'un chêne majestueux. Ils s'installèrent sur une balancelle que les Weasley y avaient accrochée, se laissant doucement bercés par son balancement naturel.

Hermione n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot, appréhendant ce qu'Harry pouvait bien vouloir lui dire.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de par où commencer…, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Peu importe, répondit-elle. Dis ce qu'il te passe par la tête.

\- Malefoy est toujours un sacré connard, tu sais ?

Hermione le dévisagea, surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Tu veux dire de plus que te forcer à l'épouser pour toucher son héritage et te contraindre à mentir à tous tes proches ?

\- Harry…, plaida Hermione. Je suis consciente que cette histoire semble parfaitement sordide, crois-moi, je l'ai vécue de l'intérieur. Mais si je t'assure qu'il a largement su me prouver à quel point il était conscient des erreurs qu'il avait faites, tu me crois ? Tu penses vraiment que je serais tombée amoureuse de lui s'il n'était qu'un sacré connard, comme tu dis ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Pour autant que je sache, tu pourrais être atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm…

\- Je ne l'aurais pas quitté en novembre, si c'était le cas. On vous l'a expliqué, Drago a tout fait pour me permettre de récupérer ma liberté, si je le souhaitais. Si je suis de nouveau avec lui aujourd'hui, c'est juste parce que j'en ai envie.

\- Quitte à faire modifier ton contrat de mariage, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour le demander ? Tu aurais pu refuser cette clause directement… Tu n'avais pas confiance en nous ? En moi ?

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je pense que j'avais simplement honte, se confessa-t-elle.

\- Honte ?! Mais enfin, c'est lui le coupable dans l'histoire, tu n'y es pour rien !

\- J'aurais très bien pu refuser de l'épouser et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu as travaillé assez longtemps sur des cas de Promesse Intangible, dernièrement, pour savoir que je n'étais pas obligée de la tenir. Je n'aurais jamais pu me marier et le Syndicat en tant que tel n'existerait pas, mais le mariage n'est pas une fin en soi et j'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen d'aider les elfes… J'ai sans doute accepté de l'épouser, quelque part, par facilité…

\- Ne dis pas ça, Hermione, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ton genre de choisir la facilité, bien au contraire. Tu oublies que Malefoy est un Serpentard, il a parfaitement su te mener où il le voulait !

\- Peut-être, lui concéda-t-elle, mais il a également su me prouver, depuis, que mon intérêt lui tenait particulièrement à cœur…

\- J'avoue qu'il s'est montré plutôt… passionné, dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire ?! soupira Hermione, appréhendant la réponse d'Harry.

\- Rien de plus que ce que je savais déjà… Je ne suis pas fâché après toi, Hermione, c'est à moi que j'en veux.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ça ?!

\- Tu peux me dire quel genre d'Auror et d'ami je fais si je ne vois rien quand ma meilleure amie revient de Vegas mariée à un type qu'elle supporte à peine ?

\- Vu la réaction de Ron, j'ai dû me montrer convaincante, répondit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- En parlant de lui, tu comptes lui dire la vérité ?

\- Non, il ne pourra jamais comprendre. J'aime beaucoup Ron, mais il a parfois des idées très arrêtées sur beaucoup de choses… Et il est sanguin. Si je lui en parlais, je pense qu'il franchirait une limite et que notre amitié serait brisée à jamais, et je ne le souhaite pas.

\- Pourquoi avoir pris ce risque avec moi ?

\- Parce qu'entre nous, c'est pour la vie, non ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de contrat, de serment ou autre promesse pour savoir qu'on est liés pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Du moins, c'est comme ça que je le ressens…

\- C'est vrai, approuva Harry en l'enlaçant doucement.

Hermione se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras, immensément soulagée.

\- Il va falloir que je me réhabitue à vous voir ensemble, se résigna-t-il. Je m'étais fait à la liaison secrète et passionnée ayant fini sur un mariage irréfléchi – ce qui maintenant que je le dis à voix haute me semble réellement improbable.

Hermione pouffa légèrement à sa remarque, ce qui fit grogner Harry.

\- Mais d'ailleurs, tu fréquentais vraiment quelqu'un, quand tu m'as parlé de ça au Ministère ?

\- Oui…

\- Mais ce n'était pas Malefoy, c'est ça ?

\- En effet…

\- Je peux savoir qui c'était ?

\- Zabini ? répondit-elle, affichant un air un peu trop innocent.

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu t'es tapé votre avocat ?

\- Il ne l'était pas encore quand ça a commencé…

\- Et Malefoy le sait ?

\- Il l'a appris, oui…, reconnut-elle en rougissant.

\- J'aurais trop aimé voir la tronche qu'il a tirée quand il l'a appris ! Je lui demanderai ce qu'il en a pensé à l'occasion, tiens !

\- Harry…

\- Quoi ? Si tu es décidée à finir ta vie avec lui, il va falloir te faire à l'idée qu'on ne loupera sans doute pas une occasion de se tirer dans les pattes !

Hermione retint un soupir de lassitude rien que penser à cette perspective, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Si supporter leurs joutes verbales était le seul prix à payer pour pouvoir aimer Drago sans perdre l'amitié d'Harry, elle s'en acquitterait sans hésitation.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme un connard, conclut Harry. J'aurais dû comprendre plus rapidement qu'il s'agissait de toi et non de moi…

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, répondit-elle, tout simplement heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami.

.

Harry et Hermione redescendirent de la colline bras dessus-dessous et furent accueillis par une Ginny enthousiaste.

\- Eh bien, il était temps ! se contenta-t-elle de dire, avant de trainer Harry dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le gâteau de James.

Hermione alla retrouver Drago, qui lui effleura doucement le bas du dos lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés. Elle fut surprise de constater que Théo et Daphné se trouvaient face à eux, à la place d'Arthur et Andromeda.

\- On joue aux chaises musicales ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

\- Ils sont tous sortis de table un par un pour vaquer à différentes occupations, après que vous nous ayez fait faux bond, lui expliqua Théo. On est donc venus s'asseoir avec ce pauvre Drago qui semblait abandonné…

Avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Molly invita tous les convives à revenir à table pour manger le gâteau. Ils chantèrent la chanson traditionnelle et James souffla ses bougies tant bien que mal, aidé par sa mère.

Puis l'enfant déballa ses cadeaux et Hermione et Drago se firent fusiller du regard quand James découvrit son chacha.

\- Il y avait d'autres instruments nettement plus bruyants, tenta de se justifier Hermione.

\- On en reparlera quand ce sera votre tour ! la menaça Ginny alors qu'Harry et Ron faisaient la grimace dans son dos.

Arthur déboucha ensuite quelques bouteilles de champagne et tout le monde trinqua à l'anniversaire de James et de Ginny.

\- Tu ne bois pas de champagne… ? questionna Drago en vrillant ses yeux gris dans ceux de Daphné.

Leur amie ne répondit rien, rosissant légèrement.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu refuses de boire du champagne, toi ? insista-t-il, inquisiteur.

\- Hum… Depuis que je ne suis plus toute seule, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Mais c'est fabuleux ! s'exclama Ginny qui se trouvait à côté d'Hermione et qui avait donc tout entendu. Félicitations !

\- Félicitations ? répéta Fleur, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. A qui ? Pourquoi ?

Les joues de Daphné avaient pris une teinte rouge-vif, peu habituée à étaler sa vie intime devant des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine. Théo regarda sa femme avec beaucoup d'amour et s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler.

\- Nous voulions attendre encore un peu avant de vous l'annoncer, vu que ça ne fait même pas trois mois – et que nous ne sommes pas là aujourd'hui pour ça – mais Daphné et moi allons avoir un bébé.

Les invités les félicitèrent d'une même voix mais Drago, Hermione, Ginny et Harry se levèrent pour le faire plus chaleureusement.

\- C'est prévu pour quand ? se renseigna Ginny.

\- Début mars, répondit Daphné, visiblement heureuse de pouvoir en parler à ses amis. Nous devrions connaître le sexe le mois prochain.

\- Une préférence ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste pour pouvoir nous projeter plus facilement, mais ça ne change rien à notre impatience, expliqua Théo.

\- Profitez-en pour dormir un max, en tout cas, ajouta Ginny en riant. Notre rapport au sommeil n'a plus jamais été le même, depuis la naissance de Jamesy…

\- De toute façon, même si je voulais faire la brave, je n'y arriverais pas, plaisanta Daphné. Dès que je me pose dans un canapé ou une surface un minimum moelleuse, je m'endors, c'est affolant !

Hermione regardait ses amis discuter et plaisanter, en mangeant du gâteau, buvant du champagne, les enfants jouant tout autour d'eux et Drago à ses côtés, une main discrète posée sur sa taille, et se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie qu'à ce moment précis.

.

.

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs du Ministère pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage afin de se rendre chez ses parents quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Blaise.

\- Tiens, salut ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Parfaitement bien, merci ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ici ?

\- Je suis venu chercher Tiphaine, elle a trouvé une place dans l'aile administrative du Magenmagot.

\- Oh, c'est une excellente nouvelle, ça, commenta Hermione. Et donc, vous deux…

\- Nous deux quoi ? demanda Blaise, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien… C'est sérieux, non ?

\- On dirait bien, même si on évite de faire des projets à trop long terme pour l'instant. On se laisse plutôt porter, tu vois ?

\- Je vois, oui. Mais tu as l'air heureux, ça fait plaisir.

\- Merci. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs…

\- Je le suis, en effet, confirma Hermione.

\- Alors tant mieux ! Et pour info, j'ai enfin obtenu le dernier soutien nécessaire, le projet de loi pour le divorce pour tous passera lors de la session plénière de septembre.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, merci.

\- Bon, tu ne m'en voudras pas mais il ne faudrait pas que Tiph pense que je l'ai oubliée…

\- Pas de souci, je suis aussi attendue. Merci pour tout, Blaise.

\- Toujours là pour toi, dit-il en accompagnant sa réponse d'un clin d'œil.

.

.

Hermione et Drago étaient installés sur l'un des canapés de la bibliothèque, un livre entre les mains, quand la phrase que la jeune femme venait tout juste de lire la déconcerta. C'était un roman d'amour assez tragique et l'héroïne venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait fait un déni de grossesse.

Hermione pensa aussitôt à la dernière fois qu'elle avait été réglée et réalisa qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. De mémoire, elle n'avait pas racheté de protection depuis juin, ayant été indisposée juste avant de partir en vacances avec Drago. Elle aurait donc deux mois de retard.

La panique la gagna peu à peu et cela dû se ressentir dans son attitude car Drago déposa son livre pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait.

\- Rien, justement, dit-elle, la voix aussi blanche que son teint.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, clairement interpellé par sa pâleur.

\- De plus en plus, oui… Je… je n'ai pas été réglée depuis juin…

\- Comment ça, tu n'as pas… OH !

\- Comme tu dis, oui…, le railla-t-elle, nerveuse.

\- Mais tu ne prends pas de potion contraceptive ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent…

\- Ça alors…, bredouilla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ça va ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle. On… on n'en a jamais parlé… même quand Daphné et Théo nous ont annoncé pour le bébé, ça n'a pas fait écho et pourtant… Je ne sais pas si je suis prête ni même si j'en ai seulement envie… Je ne me suis absolument pas projetée dans la maternité !

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu peux juste être en retard, les voyages longue distance comme on l'a fait, ont tendance à détraquer un peu nos organismes…

\- En effet, confirma-t-elle, mais ça pourrait aussi être…

Drago resta un instant silencieux, ses bras toujours autour d'elle. Puis il reprit la parole au bout de quelques minutes :

\- Écoute, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions pour être fixés. Demain matin, j'irai chez l'apothicaire acheter de quoi faire un test et on avisera selon le résultat, ok ?

\- Ok…, bredouilla-t-elle, guère convaincue.

\- Hermione, ajouta-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour capter son regard. Sache que le jour où tu seras enceinte, que ce soit maintenant ou dans cinq ans, que ce soit voulu ou pas, je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te le promets.

\- Et… et si je ne voulais pas d'enfant ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Lorsque je t'ai épousée, tu ne devais même pas m'aimer un jour. Je suis déjà comblé, quoi qu'il arrive.

Une larme d'émotion coula sur la joue d'Hermione, un peu malgré elle, et Drago l'essuya de son pouce avant de lui donner l'un des baisers les plus tendres qu'ils n'aient jamais échangés.

Légèrement apaisés, ils montèrent se coucher mais Hermione était consciente qu'elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit.

.

Drago et Hermione attendaient assis sur leur lit, nerveux, que la potion leur permettant de savoir si elle était enceinte ou pas soit prête.

Drago se leva pour remuer le contenu du chaudron trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et se tourna vers elle.

\- C'est prêt, déclara-t-il. Il ne manque plus qu'une goutte de ton sang.

Hermione se leva du lit, attrapa une plume qui dépassait de son oreiller et la métamorphosa en aiguille pour s'en piquer le doigt. Une perle écarlate tomba à l'intérieur du chaudron et un nuage de fumée rouge s'en dégagea aussitôt.

\- C'est quoi, rouge ?! questionna Drago, perdu.

\- Négatif, lui expliqua Hermione. Je ne suis pas enceinte.

\- Et… tu es déçue ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, sincère. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je ne m'étais encore jamais demandé si je me voyais mère de tes enfants… J'avoue avoir beaucoup cogité depuis que j'ai réalisé que j'avais du retard et… C'est une idée qui me plait. Beaucoup, même…

\- Mais…, l'encouragea Drago en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'enlacer.

\- Tu penseras que je suis un monstre si je te dis que je suis contente de ne pas l'être aujourd'hui ?

\- Absolument pas. Je suis également soulagé, à vrai dire. Et ravi que tu envisages de porter mes enfants un jour, mais comme toi, je ne suis pas spécialement prêt à devenir père dans l'immédiat. Nous commençons à peine à être vraiment ensemble, je veux t'avoir un peu pour moi tout seul.

\- Alors tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Tout va bien, confirma-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

.

\- Drago ! Tu n'as pas vu mon étui à baguette ? demanda Hermione depuis leur chambre.

\- Non… Mais pourquoi tu le cherches ? Tu n'en auras pas besoin, ce soir, ma mère n'est même pas là pour que tu la fasses rager…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais j'y avais rangé l'un de mes bracelets, l'autre jour et j'aurais voulu le porter ce soir.

\- Alors désolé, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Tu n'as qu'à pas avoir tant de sacs différents, aussi…

\- Tu peux parler ! répliqua Hermione. Tu as des dizaines de cravates, dont au moins six noires !

\- Elles sont différentes…

\- Elles sont uniformément noires toutes les six, donc bon… En matière de coquetterie, tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner !

Hermione retourna une fois de plus dans le dressing, que Sakdos avait aménagé dans l'ancienne chambre de Drago, en vain.

Ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir et Hermione planta ses yeux dans ceux de son mari, stressée.

\- Mince, ils sont déjà là et je ne suis pas prête ! Tu peux aller voir, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- C'est toi la reine de la journée, ma belle, répondit Drago. Tes désirs sont donc des ordres. Mais dépêche-toi quand même, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une grande idée de me laisser seul face à eux… Enfin, sauf si tu veux te débarrasser de moi !

Hermione ricana à la remarque et lui envoya un baiser alors qu'il quittait leur chambre pour aller accueillir leurs invités.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait vingt-sept ans et pour l'occasion, elle avait tenu à inviter ses amis les plus proches à venir le fêter chez eux. Ils avaient donc invité Théo et Daphné, Harry et Ginny ainsi que Ron et Ernie à les rejoindre dans leur manoir.

La table avait été dressée dans leur salle à manger, qui était selon Drago beaucoup trop peu exploitée, et Hermione l'avait décorée elle-même avec des touches de noir, blanc et argenté. Pas de couleurs, ça éviterait de faire une allusion involontaire à leurs anciennes Maisons.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait encore dans sa chambre, Hermione entendit Ginny l'appeler de l'étage inférieur.

\- Hermione ?! Drago m'a dit que tu étais ici… Mais je ne peux pas monter !

La jeune femme se souvint alors de la limite magique qui avait été posée au bas des marches, au tout début de leur mariage, pour empêcher quiconque de monter dans leur chambre sans leur accord et découvrir, par la même occasion, qu'ils n'occupaient pas le même lit.

Toujours vêtue de sa simple robe de chambre, elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de son amie pour l'autoriser à la rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ginny. Pas moyen de monter… Wow, ta chambre est vraiment immense !

\- Drago avait fait placer un sortilège pour empêcher que les indiscrets montent sans nous et réalisent que nous faisions chambre à part, expliqua-t-elle légèrement rosissante. On a juste oublié de la désactiver.

\- Faudra que je lui demande l'incantation… Ça éviterait peut-être à James de venir nous réveiller à cinq heures trente tous les matins en nous sautant dessus.

Hermione sourit à la remarque et fit visiter rapidement l'ensemble de leur suite à son amie.

\- Bon, désolée, Gin', mais il faut vraiment que je termine de m'habiller…, s'excusa Hermione.

\- C'est justement la raison pour laquelle je voulais monter !

Elle agita sa baguette et une housse noire arriva jusqu'à elles.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama Ginny en lui tenant l'emballage.

Hermione la remercia chaleureusement et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une superbe robe rouge satinée.

\- Merlin, mais elle est magnifique ! Je ne pourrai jamais rentrer là-dedans… Et je comptais mettre quelque chose de moins chic, ce soir…

\- Allons donc ! Quel meilleur moment pour se mettre sur son trente-et-un que le jour de son anniversaire ? Et le rouge te va si bien…

\- Evidemment, le choix de la couleur n'a aucun rapport avec une intention cachée d'embêter mon Serpentard de mari ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'il croit qu'on va le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, il peut se mettre sa baguette où je pense ! Allez, Hermione, va enfiler cette petite chose, sinon Harry sera trop déçu…

\- C'est fourbe de jouer là-dessus pour me rallier à votre cause, dit Hermione en riant.

\- Du moment que ça marche, répliqua Ginny, clairement amusée par la situation.

Hermione s'isola dans sa salle de bain pour enfiler la robe et réalisa que le tissu fluide marquait la moindre de ses courbes. Elle se fit la réflexion que ses amis connaissaient très mal son mari car, rouge ou pas, cette robe allait le rendre fou. La perspective qui en découlerait sûrement réchauffa son bas ventre et elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir les idées. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par la luxure !

Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et rejoignirent leurs amis dans le petit salon où l'apéritif était servi.

\- Wouahou ! s'exclama Daphné quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, tu es tout simplement sublime, Hermione !

La jeune femme la remercia en rougissant et salua ses amis un par un. Drago se trouvait légèrement à l'écart des anciens Gryffondor, en compagnie de Théo, mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux, la dévorant du regard. Ils avaient tous un verre à la main et l'ambiance ne semblait pas particulièrement tendue.

\- Le rouge te va si bien, Hermione, plaisanta Harry quand elle arriva près de lui.

\- C'est légèrement immature, releva-t-elle, mais je l'adore, elle est vraiment trop belle, merci !

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Hum…, toussota Ron à leurs côtés. Tu es vraiment jolie, Hermione.

\- Merci, Ron.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire doré et la jeune femme s'empressa de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un bracelet de la même couleur que son emballage, finement serti de pierres rouges.

\- Par Merlin, il ne fallait pas ! déclara-t-elle, en enlaçant Ernie et Ron malgré tout pour les remercier.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons…, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Tu m'aides à l'attacher ? demanda-t-elle à Ron en lui présentant son poignet.

Son ami prit le bracelet entre ses doigts et le fixa, non sans maladresse.

\- Il est vraiment très beau ! les remercia-t-elle, une fois de plus. Je n'arrivais justement pas à retrouver celui que je comptais porter ce soir. Mais, rouge et or, sérieusement ?

Harry et Ron pouffèrent, fiers de leurs choix, et Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel face à leurs gamineries. C'était bon, malgré tout, de se retrouver tous ensemble.

\- Au fait, reprit Ron en sortant une enveloppe de sa veste. On a ça aussi pour… _vous._

Légèrement interpellée, Hermione la décacheta et y trouva un faire-part de mariage.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est fabuleux ! Toutes mes félicitations, je suis vraiment très heureuse pour vous !

\- Et nous, alors ?! s'offusqua Harry.

\- On va envoyer les autres demain, expliqua Ernie, mais nous tenions à remettre celui-ci en mains propres.

Hermione ne dit rien, trop émue pour que le moindre son franchisse ses lèvres, mais enlaça à nouveau Ron et Ernie avec chaleur.

Elle alla ensuite rejoindre Théo et Drago, qui discutaient toujours ensemble, alors qu'un peu plus loin, Ginny et Daphné, dont le ventre commençait à s'arrondir, parlaient layette.

\- C'était quoi, ces effusions de bons sentiments ? s'enquit Théo, taquin.

\- Ron et Ernie m'ont remis leur faire-part de mariage, expliqua Hermione, en tout simplicité.

\- Bien, commenta Théo, je suis ravi pour toi.

\- En tout cas, enchaîna Drago en déposant une main sur le bas de son dos, cette robe te va à merveille. S'ils pensaient que le rouge m'agacerait, ils se sont lourdement trompés.

Hermione fut amusée de l'entendre confirmer ce qu'elle avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Tout à coup, le mouvement circulaire du pouce que Drago s'amusait à faire, s'arrêta.

Il se pencha vers elle, dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux, et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Je rêve ou tu n'as pas de culotte ?!

\- J'ai dû la retirer, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Ça faisait des marques, avec le tissu.

Drago la dévisagea, une lueur gourmande dans le regard et Hermione rougit légèrement. Pour éviter que le malaise devienne trop évident, elle décida de rejoindre ses amies, un peu plus loin.

\- Le tissu de tes tentures est vraiment beau ! lui fit remarquer Ginny.

\- On l'a acheté à San Columbus, en juillet. J'avais envie de moderniser un…

Elle ne finit cependant pas sa phrase, de légères vibrations commençant à se ressentir au niveau son entrejambe.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Daphné, le trouble d'Hermione étant apparemment perceptible.

\- Euh, oui…, se reprit-elle, la sensation ayant cessé. C'est juste que… Mince, je ne sais plus ce que je disais !

\- On parlait du tissu de tes tentures…, lui rappela Ginny.

\- Ah oui ! OH !

Les vibrations avaient recommencé, un peu plus prononcées que la fois d'avant.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? insista Daphné.

\- Un problème, ma belle ? demanda Drago en les rejoignant.

Le petit sourire satisfait qu'il arborait alerta aussitôt Hermione. D'autant plus quand la sensation entre ses cuisses cessa après qu'il eut remonté discrètement sa baguette dans sa manche.

\- Ça va, oui. Je vais aller demander à Sakdos où en est le repas, tu m'accompagnes ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre, le trainant à sa suite dans le hall.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?! l'accusa-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia-t-il, l'air clairement moqueur.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Drago Malefoy ! Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle !

\- Hum… Eh bien, si je dois être excité toute la soirée en pensant à toi, totalement nue sous ta robe, il n'y a aucune raison justifiant que tu ne partages pas mon trouble…

\- Tu es donc bien responsable de… de… ces palpitations ?!

\- J'avoue… Mais si tu n'aimes pas, j'arrête. Je trouvais ça amusant et… excitant, je le reconnais, mais je ne le ferai plus si tu n'es pas d'accord…

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, ressentant encore la douce chaleur qui s'était répandue entre ses jambes quand Drago avait commencé son manège. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de murmurer à son oreille :

\- Excite-moi tant que tu veux, mais si tu n'es pas à la hauteur par après, tu risques de le regretter…

Puis elle le planta sur place pour se rendre en cuisine prendre des nouvelles de Sakdos.

Peu de temps après, elle invita ses invités à se rendre dans la salle à manger où ils passèrent un excellent moment, tous ensemble.

Harry et Ron évitaient de parler à Drago mais heureusement, la présence de Théo, Daphné et Ernie permettait de ne pas créer trop de tensions ni de lourdeurs.

Hermione, quant à elle, était totalement déconnectée des événements. Les vibrations lancées par Drago étaient de plus en plus intenses et son entrejambe s'humidifiait dangereusement. Elle évitait de le regarder, sachant que la tentation serait trop forte si elle lisait dans son regard la même envie qui lui nouait le bas-ventre.

\- Hermione.

\- …

\- Hermione ?

\- …

\- HERMIONE ?!

\- Hum, oui ?! répondit-elle alors qu'une fois de plus, Drago lui offrait une petite accalmie sensorielle.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Daphné, pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Tu as vraiment l'air d'être ailleurs...

Elle entendit Drago ricaner, face à elle, et lui donna un coup de pied, sous la table, ce qui le calma aussitôt.

\- Ça va, oui, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. On va commencer à recevoir les premiers elfes de maison, la semaine prochaine, et ça m'inquiète un peu, improvisa-t-elle ensuite. Tu disais ?

\- Eh bien, je te faisais juste remarquer que nous ne t'avions pas encore offert notre cadeau…

\- Ah oui ! Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que votre présence à tous, ici, ce SOIR !

Eh merde, ce salaud avait relancé son sort, une fois de plus.

\- Ok…, ça nous fait plaisir aussi, Hermione, déclara Ron, pas besoin de t'emballer comme ça…

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant, tentant de masquer son trouble et son excitation.

\- C'est-à-dire, reprit Théo, que nous ne t'avons pas oubliée, c'est juste que nous avons dû le commander et ça a pris du retard, avec l'épidémie qui a touché les hiboux… Mais normalement, tu devrais le recevoir d'ici quelques jours…

\- Aucun souci, répondit Hermione, la voix légèrement rauque. Mais hum…, excusez-moi, je vais aller voir Sakdos en cuisine, pour le dessert, tout ça… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, elle entendit Drago s'excuser à son tour pour la suivre.

Sans se concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et à peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'Hermione se rua sur les lèvres de Drago, l'embrassant avec tout le désir qui s'était accumulé en elle depuis le début de leur petit jeu.

\- Je te déteste, lâcha-elle entre deux soupirs.

\- Et moi, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de toi…

\- Alors fais vite, l'invita-elle en se mettant dos à lui, prenant appui sur le bord du lavabo en marbre.

Drago défit la ceinture de son pantalon et le laissa tomber à ses pieds tandis qu'Hermione remontait sa robe par-dessus ses fesses.

Drago glissa ensuite un doigt en elle, parcourant sa nuque de baisers, mais il devait être au moins aussi impatient qu'elle car il ne tarda pas à la pénétrer profondément, lâchant un râle de contentement. Hermione capta son regard dans le miroir qui leur faisait face et ne le quitta plus des yeux. Il allait en elle, de plus en plus rapidement, la tenant fermement par les hanches, le souffle de plus en plus court.

Hermione avait rarement pris autant de plaisir… Mais en voyant la baguette de son mari posée près d'elle, elle en voulut encore plus.

\- Ton sort, lâcha-t-elle entre deux coups de reins. Lance-le…

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Aussitôt, les vibrations se firent à nouveau ressentir et décuplèrent leur plaisir. Vu la réaction que Drago eut lorsqu'il les perçut également, Hermione sut que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils joueraient à ce petit jeu.

Elle qui était habituellement plutôt discrète pour exprimer son plaisir se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de crier. La pièce n'était pas insonorisée et ses amis n'étaient pas très loin. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais connu de plaisir aussi intense.

Un orgasme fulgurant les cueillit simultanément, les laissant à bout de souffle. Drago resta encore un peu en elle, embrassant à nouveau sa nuque, ses mains caressant ses hanches, la respiration saccadée. Hermione, quant à elle, les observait dans le miroir, la vue légèrement trouble, en appui sur ses bras car ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus.

Au bout d'un moment, elle fut contrainte de rappeler que la soirée n'était pas finie et qu'ils feraient mieux de rejoindre leurs amis, s'ils ne voulaient pas que leur absence devienne suspecte.

Drago leur lança un sort de nettoyage puis ils se rhabillèrent rapidement pour retourner dans la salle à manger.

\- On dirait qu'il y en a deux qui ne nous ont pas attendus pour le dessert, railla Daphné quand ils franchirent la porte, récoltant un léger coup d'épaule accompagné d'un regard noir de Théo.

Hermione rougit immédiatement jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Drago, quant à lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules puis, se tournant vers les Potter, qui ne savaient visiblement plus où se mettre, déclara :

\- Au fait, merci pour la robe. Elle est parfaite.

.

.

En rentrant au manoir ce soir-là, Hermione fit d'abord une escale dans leur dressing pour retirer sa cape du Ministère ainsi que ses chaussures, prit le courrier qui trainait sur la console et partit à la recherche de Drago.

Elle le trouva dans leur jardin d'hiver en train de boire une tasse de thé.

\- Bonne journée ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Plutôt, oui. Je viens de gagner un gros client, ça va me faire une belle rentrée d'argent. Et toi ?

\- Éreintante ! Il est parfois compliqué de communiquer avec certains elfes. Depuis que j'en reçois tant dans mon bureau, je réalise à quel point Sakdos est exceptionnel.

Elle s'assit face à lui, invoqua une tasse de thé et s'en servit un peu avant de parcourir le courrier.

Le premier parchemin était une publicité pour Sorcières Hebdo, inintéressante au possible. Il y avait aussi le dernier exemplaire du Chicaneur, dont Drago s'empara, prêt à se moquer des loufoqueries des Lovegood. La dernière lettre interpella nettement plus Hermione, vu qu'elle était estampillée du logo du cabinet d'avocats Fawley & Associés, mais comme elle était adressée au nom de son mari, elle la lui tendit.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il la décacheta avant d'en lire le contenu, visiblement assez court.

\- Bonne nouvelle ? s'enquit Hermione, curieuse.

\- Le Mangenmagot a voté la loi autorisant le divorce pour tous ce matin, répondit-il, légèrement hésitant.

\- Rien qui nous concerne, donc, commenta Hermione en souriant, avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce **dernier "vrai" chapitre,** l' **épilogue** étant nettement plus court (à mesure de l'avant-propos, pour la cohérence).

Je ne vais donc pas - encore - vous faire mon long discours larmoyant, je garde ça pour la semaine prochaine ^^

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre ?

La **discussion** entre Harry et Hermione ?

La fin de la journée au Terrier, avec l' **annonce** de Théo et Daphné ? (je n'allais pas partir sans parler une dernière fois d'eux, quand même)

Un dernier coucou à **Blaise** aussi :)

Une **fausse alerte** pour Drago et Hermione. Celleux qui ont lu "un weekend pour tant changer" auront peut-être reconnu la méthode utilisée pour le test de grossesse (j'aime bien faire des clin d'œil entre mes fics ^^).

Une dernière **"confrontation"** avec les Gryffondor, de quoi montrer qu'au final, tout devrait bien se passer. Ron et Ernie ont aussi leur happy end.  
Et une bonne touche de M pour la fin, mdr. Je tenais absolument à caser cette scène "un peu" coquine avant la fin (le M appelle le lemon, que voulez-vous ^^). D'ailleurs petit coucou à **Deb** qui me réclamait, justement, un peu plus de "touches magiques", mdr.

Et enfin, comment aurais-je pu **finir** autrement cette histoire que par cette **ultime scène** ? Je ne sais pas, raison pour laquelle ça se termine ainsi.

Enfin presque, **il reste l'épilogue** , comme annoncé. Y a encore un truc à aborder pour définitivement boucler la boucle. Je vous laisse tenter de deviner ce que c'est :p

 **Cœurs sur vous et à dimanche prochain.**


	32. Addenda

Bonjour !

Cette fois, nous y sommes. **L'épilogue**. Le tout dernier morceau de cette histoire pour boucler la boucle. D'ailleurs, personne ne m'a proposé ce que j'ai fait, pour ce dernier passage, hé hé. Donc a priori, je vais réussi à vous surprendre une dernière fois (ce qui me ravit).

Sinon, comme je vous ai réservé **un grand "blabla" pour après** , je vais tâcher de limiter mes divagations.

Je vais juste aborder " **l'après FM** ". Ça y est, j'ai mes dix chapitres d'avance ! Je vais donc pouvoir commencer à publier ma nouvelle histoire **dès dimanche prochain**. Elle s'appelle " **L'Autre** " et j'ai déjà commencé à donner des infos sur ma **page Facebook**. Je compte en donner d'autres courant de la semaine. Pour résumer, c'est une **Dramione post-Poudlard** mais avec comme objectif de **respecter l'épilogue** (des livres, pas celui que je publie, mdr). Il y aura donc aussi plein d'autres choses ;) (j'espère d'ailleurs que vous me suivrez dans cette nouvelle aventure)

Sur ce, je vous laisser à votre lecture. J'espère (une fois de plus) de tout mon cœur que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup d'être toujours fidèle au poste et de me laisser une trace de ton passage à chaque fois. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé.

 **Delph :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Merci beaucoup.

 **Aventure :** Ravie que tu aies aimé la pastoutàfaitfin de l'histoire, ah ah. Ravie aussi que la discussion avec Harry t'ai plu. Ca me manque aussi, de ne plus être avec eux, mais faut mieux ça avant de gâcher tout en tirant en longueur. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Margot :** Merci à toi pour ta review ! Je suis contente de lire que FM fait partie des rares histoires dont tu as poursuivi la lecture, ça me touche beaucoup. Vraiment. J'espère que la conclusion sera à la hauteur !

 **Cecile :** Je suis ravie que mes derniers chapitres t'aient plu ! Les choses se sont mises en place, une par une, pour clore cette histoire, en effet. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé chacun de ces différents éléments. Je te remercie, une fois de plus, pour toutes les reviews que tu prends la peine de me laisser à chaque fois ainsi que pour tes encouragements.

 **Je-M'en-Fish :** C'est bien, sois dans le déni avec moi (mais là, ça marche plus, ah ah). Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour le "Drarry" de cette histoire. Ils feront des efforts, pour Hermione, mais y aura toujours cette espèce de rivalité entre eux. Contente que la grossesse de Daphné et Théo te fasse plaisir. Ils ont été d'un tel soutien qu'ils méritaient bien ça (puis Daphné avait annoncé y a un moment qu'ils essayaient ;) ).  
Pour la fausse alerte, je voulais qu'ils parlent bébé mais pas qu'elle soit déjà enceinte. Ils ont fait face à assez d'imprévus et de contretemps, dans leur relation, que pour avoir le droit de choisir le moment où ils vont tenter de devenir parents ^^

Bon courage pour le BAC en tout cas (enfin, les épreuves intermédiaires dans un premier temps) et à très vite pour la fin (eh oui). Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews :)

* * *

 ** **Merci à Mery-Alice, Cailean, Karine et Damelith pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre.****

* * *

 **Fichu(s) Malefoy**

 _ **Addenda**_

 _Mai 2008_

La vie d'un portrait n'était déjà pas spécialement excitante, vu que sa liberté de mouvement était plus que limitée, mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait accroché dans une aile isolée du Ministère, entre des toilettes et des archives inexploitées, c'était pire que tout. Certes, l'occupant pouvait toujours aller rendre visite aux autres tableaux du bâtiment, mais la plupart étaient, objectivement, relativement inintéressants.

Et pour son grand malheur, c'était justement là que se trouvait le dernier portrait connu d'Abraxas Malefoy. Son fils s'était évertué à détruire tous ceux disposés dans les différentes propriétés familiales lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il avait été déshérité, ce qui l'irritait profondément. Par la faute de son idiot de fils, il ne pouvait plus se promener à travers le pays… ni rendre visite à sa défunte épouse vu que le seul portrait d'elle qu'ils avaient fait faire se trouvait dans le manoir du Somerset.

Et donc, Abraxas Malefoy, ou du moins ce qu'il restait de sa conscience et de ses souvenirs, ruminait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait, la solitude n'aidant pas.

Heureusement que d'autres portraits étaient nettement mieux placés que le sien et qu'il pouvait ainsi se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Ainsi, Elfrida Clagg lui avait appris que son petit-fils avait épousé une née-Moldue. Elle avait d'ailleurs été assez déçue de le voir sourire à cette nouvelle et non pester par les quatre fondateurs comme elle s'y était sans doute attendu.

C'était bien fait pour elle. Abraxas n'entretenait des rapports cordiaux avec elle que parce qu'elle était toujours au courant de tout. Sans ça, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il éviterait de se rendre dans son tableau qu'il trouvait bien trop désordonné.

C'était toujours à lui, d'ailleurs, de se rendre dans les tableaux des autres, personne n'ayant envie de traîner près des toilettes du cinquième étage… Quelle ingratitude ! Sans tous ses dons, il n'y aurait même pas de cinquième étage !

Enfin, pour l'heure, il profitait d'un paysage de campagne situé non loin de l'Atrium. Les autres portraits préféraient les peintures plus animées, et s'étaient d'ailleurs tous rassemblés dans les quelques tableaux du hall pour pouvoir assister aux festivités liées à la commémoration de la fin de la Guerre.

Mais Abraxas, lui, aimait bien la quiétude qu'offrait ce décor champêtre. Rester assis parmi les coquelicots et les chicorées sauvages lui faisait toujours penser à sa femme, qui n'avait jamais aimé les fleurs plus aristocratiques telles que les roses ou les orchidées.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne perçut la présence d'un jeune couple dans le couloir que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de régurgitation plutôt écœurant. Quelqu'un venait-il réellement de vomir sur le sol ?!

\- Oh mince ! Je suis affreusement désolée, s'excusa une voix féminine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Ces crevettes avaient pourtant l'air bonnes…

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne les digères pas, répondit une voix masculine, d'où perçait cependant une pointe d'inquiétude. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vomis, ces derniers jours…

\- J'ai dû attraper la gastro de Jamesy, répliqua la première voix. Ginny m'avait prévenue, quand elle nous a demandé de le garder…

 _Récurvite,_ lança la seconde voix avant de reprendre :

\- Eh bien si c'est ça, tu devrais aller consulter le médicomage ! Tu veux toujours faire la guerrière, Hermione, mais tu es humaine, comme nous tous !

Hermione ?! Ce prénom capta l'attention d'Abraxas nettement plus que leur babillage précédent. Serait-il possible que le couple qui était en train de se chamailler non loin de lui soit…

\- Ok, Drago, je te promets de prendre rendez-vous dès demain. A présent, rejoignons les autres. Tu sais qu'ils s'imaginent toujours des trucs chaque fois qu'on s'absente plus de cinq minutes, depuis mes vingt-sept ans…

Abraxas entendit le rire de celui qu'il devinait être son petit-fils et eut confirmation de son identité lorsque le couple passa devant lui.

\- Drago ?! les interpella-t-il.

Les deux époux pilèrent net au milieu du couloir, observant le tableau.

\- Grand-père Abraxas ?! s'exclama le jeune Malefoy en reconnaissant son aïeul.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! ronchonna celui-ci. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu viennes me rendre visite ?!

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un portrait au sein du Ministère, se défendit-il. D'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans un tel cadre…

\- Ce n'est pas mon tableau d'origine, triple andouille, expliqua Abraxas. J'aime juste venir ici.

\- Ok… Et sinon, euh… Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait quoi d'être un tableau ?

\- C'est chiant ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Surtout depuis que ton père a supprimé mes autres portraits…

\- Ah ça… Il n'a pas trop apprécié que tu l'aies déshérité, il semblerait.

Dans son tableau fleuri, Abraxas se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Ça lui apprendra à cet incapable de se laisser endoctriner par n'importe qui ! Et toi, alors, j'espère que tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi de notre argent ?

\- Hum, non, répondit Drago, la main d'une Hermione particulièrement silencieuse toujours dans la sienne. J'investis auprès de particuliers et ils me le rendent bien.

\- Des particuliers, hein ? Des gens hauts placés ?

\- Certains plus que d'autres, oui.

\- Bien, très bien. Il faut toujours garder un maximum de relations, c'est important. Rien de tel pour pouvoir obtenir tout ce que nous désirons, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu ne me présentes pas ta charmante épouse ?!

\- Euh, si, si, bredouilla Drago, pris de court. Grand-père, je te présente Hermione. Hermione, Abraxas, celui par qui tout a commencé…

\- Plains-toi, va, espèce d'ingrat ! s'offusqua Abraxas. Sans mon intervention, tes parents auraient sans doute cherché à te marier à la fille Parkinson ou à l'une des gamines Greengrass. Tu méritais nettement mieux qu'une de ces potiches écervelées et cupides !

\- Hum… Excusez-moi, Monsieur Malefoy, intervint Hermione, clairement intimidée. Mais euh… Déjà, Daphné n'est pas du tout ainsi, mais euh, à part ça, vous sous-entendez que vous aviez anticipé notre mariage ?

\- Je ne sous-entends rien du tout, ma petite ! Vous l'auriez vu, gamin, à toujours parler de vous… Certes, ce n'était pas toujours très élogieux, mais il n'avait que votre nom à la bouche. Et Granger par-ci, et Granger par-là… C'était agaçant au possible ! Et quand il est revenu après votre quatrième année, juste avant que la Dragoncelle ne m'emporte, ça a été pire que tout !

Hermione regarda Drago en souriant à pleines dents alors que ce dernier détournait le regard, légèrement gêné.

\- Vous m'en direz tant…, le taquina-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Cette clause, dans mon testament, reprit Abraxas, ce n'était pas juste pour rattraper les bourdes de ton père une fois que l'autre imposteur aurait été vaincu, c'était aussi pour que tes fichus parents te laissent une chance de vivre ta vie tranquillement.

\- Et si j'avais épousé la première née-Moldue venue pour être tranquille ?!

\- Alors tu aurais été aussi bête que ton père et ça aurait été bien fait pour toi.

Hermione ricana au côté de son mari avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche et de courir vers une poubelle, non loin de là, pour vomir à nouveau. Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux, inquiet.

\- Je... Je vais devoir te laisser, Grand-père, s'excusa son petit-fils, son attention tournée vers son épouse. Mais à présent que je sais où te trouver, je reviendrai te voir, promis.

\- Pas de souci, gamin. C'est quand tu veux, je suis toujours dans le coin, de toute façon.

Il regarda ensuite son héritier tendre un mouchoir à sa femme tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Une fois sa nausée calmée, ils passèrent à nouveau devant lui pour rejoindre l'Atrium, enlacés, non sans lui faire un dernier signe de la main.

Abraxas leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacé par tant de mièvrerie puis songea, amusé, que Drago n'allait sans doute plus rester le dernier né des Malefoy bien longtemps.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Je pense que personne n'avait prévu le **retour d'Abraxas** pour clôturer l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouvais ça particulièrement symbolique de finir avec lui alors que tout part de lui.

Avant de vous faire mon **discours larmoyant** , j'aimerais juste vous dire que **je suis consciente qu'il n'est pas toujours évident de laisser une review** , encore moins à chaque chapitre (merci à celleux qui ont pris le temps de le faire, d'ailleurs) mais à présent que l'histoire est bel et bien terminée, **j'aimerais vraiment que vous preniez quelques instant pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

De même, **si vous avez aimé cette histoire, je vous invite à l'ajouter dans vos favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

J'ai encore pas mal de choses à vous dire... Ou plutôt, j'en ai eu pas mal à vous dire, car lorsque j'ai écrit le texte qui va suivre, je venais juste de finir la rédaction de FM. Nous étions donc en octobre.

Pour celleux qui auraient la flemme de lire tout mon blabla : **Merci encore de m'avoir suivie jusque là.**

* * *

Nous sommes le **vendredi 26 octobre 2018** , j'ai fini d'écrire « l'Addenda » (coucou Mery-Alice) de Fichu(s) Malefoy il y a quoi, une petite heure ? Et je suis perdue, ah ah.

 **Je suis heureuse d'être venue à bout d'une nouvelle histoire** , un peu triste de laisser mes personnages, soulagée d'en avoir fini avec ces chapitres difficiles où l'incertitude d'Hermione ne fait que refléter la mienne, impatiente de me pencher sur ma nouvelle histoire et reconnaissante envers vous de vivre cette aventure avec moi.

Je pense que **cette histoire a été la plus difficile à écrire depuis que j'ai commencé ma « carrière de fanfictionneuse »** [n.d.a. et là, en me relisant, je repense à "L'Autre" et je me marre]. Cours particulier(s) n'avait déjà pas été évidente, avec le respect du canon que je m'étais imposé, mais elle a été bien plus facile à gérer émotionnellement parlant que Fichu(s) Malefoy.

FM où l'amour que se portent mes personnages entrait en conflits avec mes valeurs et mes principes. **Moi, retouchant mon plan des dizaines de fois, changeant d'avis sans cesse** quant à la meilleure façon d'arranger les choses…

Un coup, Hermione pardonnait Drago après une simple discussion, l'amour étant plus fort que la peur. Un coup, ils divorçaient et ne renouaient que quelques années plus tard. Un coup, Lucius allait révéler l'histoire de la Clause à Harry, qui en déduisait tout le reste et donc secouait la relation. Un coup, ils gardaient le secret pour eux, maintenant les amis d'Hermione dans l'ignorance. A un moment, elle ne se réconciliait jamais avec Ron, à un autre, c'était suite à une discussion avec lui qu'elle pardonnait à Drago (et à lui, par la même occasion). Tellement de choses, tellement d'ajustements, que je serais bien incapable de vous dire ce que j'avais prévu à la base.

 **Au final, je suis contente du chemin parcouru**. Certain-e-s parmi vous ont peut-être estimé qu'Hermione suréagissait, à le faire ramer pendant des mois. D'autres ont peut-être pensé que c'était totalement justifié.

Au moment où j'écris ces mots, je ne sais pas encore comment vous allez pendre la suite de cette histoire (l'article XIX, quand Hermione se réfugie chez Blaise, est le dernier que j'ai publié). Mais moi, **je suis en harmonie avec mes valeurs et, j'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer une certaine morale à travers cette histoire.**

L'amour n'excuse pas tout.

A part ça, **je voudrais sincèrement remercier une super équipe** , sans qui mon histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. Iels m'ont corrigée, relue, écouté mes hésitations multiples, conseillée, soutenue tout au long du processus.

Je vais le faire dans l'ordre alphabétique, ça permettra de ne pas donner l'impression qu'il y a une hierarchie, ah ah.

Merci à **Cailean Charmeleon** pour ta relecture, tes corrections, tes conseils et tes encouragements. Je pense que ton aide sur cette histoire (et la mienne sur VS) nous a vraiment rapproché-e-s. Tu étais mon gardien moral, le seul à être au moins aussi féministe que moi et à veiller à ce que Drago ne s'en sorte pas si facilement. Y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas (notamment les répétitions, ah ah).

Merci à **Damelith** pour ta relecture à l'aveugle. Tu ne savais pas où j'allais, découvrant l'histoire au fur et à mesure de mes envois de fichiers. Tes réactions à chaud ont été vraiment bénéfiques, me rassurant quant à la justesse de mes choix. Tu as aussi corrigé quelques trucs, qui avaient échappé à l'œil pourtant aguerri de Cailean, MAG et Karine. Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans la justesse de tes commentaires.

Merci à **Kar Ine** , qui me relit depuis mon tout premier OS, qui m'a assistée tout au long de mon processus d'écriture, retrouvant sans cesses des trous dans mes phrases, ah ah. Merci à toi que je connais depuis plus de dix ans, à présent, mine de rien. Qui aurait cru qu'après la distance, ce serait le Dramione qui nous rapprocherait ?

Merci à **Keichi** , qui a rejoint le truc en cours de route… Enfin, pas l'histoire en tant que telle, mais comme je t'en « devais une », vl'a que je me suis retrouvée à t'envoyer tous mes chapitres. Pas de correction, juste des réactions à chaud et de superbes retours (nettement mieux que les reviews de merde que tu t'es senti obligé de me laisser sur ffnet [n.d.a. au début, du moins, après, tu ne t'es même plus donné cette peine, mdr]. Tes réactions en direct sur Discord m'ont beaucoup fait rire. C'était parfois… haut en couleurs (mouahah).

Merci à toi, **Mery-Alice Gilbert,** MAG quand j'ai la flemme, pour tout. Tu es ma garante du respect du canon, soulignant mes étourderies potteriennes. Grande habituée de mes romances, aucune de mes histoires ne serait là sans toi. Je me répète à chaque fois, non ? Mais c'est tellement vrai… Dire que ça ne fait même pas 2 ans (au moment où j'écris ça) que je t'ai envoyé mon premier message et à présent, on se parle tout le temps. Enfin bref, je m'égare mais merci pour ta relecture, tes corrections et ton scepticisme face à mes idées sadiques, ah ah. Spèce de fake Pouffy :p

Merci aussi à **J.K. Rowling** pour tout son univers. Si je ne gardais que ce qui vient réellement de moi, dans cette histoire, je crois qu'on aurait plus que Ioana et le mage Dierickx (et encore, ils sont tous deux liés au Ministère, ah ah).

Merci à **mon mari,** qui ne lira jamais ces mots, mais qui me soutient dans mes écrits, même s'il préfèrerait que j'écrive mes propres histoires pour gagner de l'argent (genre, ça se saurait, ah ah).

 **Et merci à vous, tout simplement.** Pour citer notre impératrice à tou-te-s : « **Aucune histoire ne vit à moins que quelqu'un ne veuille écouter** ».

Sans vous, je me serais limitée à mon pauvre petit OS qui a tout lancé. Ce sont vos reviews, vos retours, qui me poussent à poursuivre l'aventure. Vous êtes le moteur de tout.

 **Merci**

* * *

(Et juste pour avoir un repère pour "l'après publication hebdomadaire") FM c'est, à la date du 20 janvier 2019 :

30 chapitres + Prologue/Épilogue écrits du 26 janvier au 26 octobre 2018 (9 mois tout pile !) publiés sur une durée de 8 mois.

145 460 mots (à peu près, je chipote toujours une dernière fois en publiant ^^)

300 pages word (calibri 11)

plus de 93 500 vues

1108 reviews

210 "fav"

355 "follow"


	33. GRESP

Helloooo !

C'est l'heure du **bonus** , les gens !

Vous ne les espériez pas, les voici quand même ! **Les règles du GRESP** en exclusivité !

Et pour la peine, je vais en profiter pour répondre aux RARA reçues jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs, **vous avez fait péter tous les scores, pour FM, c'est juste Wahou** ! Je n'ai pas de mots pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance (oui, c'est ballot pour quelqu'un qui se prétend autrice).

BREF !

Amusez-vous bien à la lecture de ces règles. Je me suis personnellement, avec l'aide de mes bêtas, beaucoup éclatée à les écrire.

Veuillez noter cependant que **je n'en valide absolument aucune**. Si pour être respectable, il faut faire tout ça, ne le soyez pas !

Bisous !

Lyra

 **P. S. : Je viens de publier le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire ;)**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Dramione love :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour toutes les autres ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire :)

 **Deborah Petra :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes jolis compliments. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sakdos, il a des supers patrons, à présent, il est heureux comme tout ;)

 **Delph :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé et je suis aussi super contente de lire que tu comptes me suivre dans ma prochaine aventure.

 **Guest (20 janvier):** Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé et que tu comptes me suivre sur la prochaine :)

 **Margot :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. Je suis vraiment contente de lire que tu as aimé mon histoire. Un portrait ne se décroche pas si facilement (et Abraxas n'était même pas dans son cadre, mdr). Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé et j'espère à bientôt !

 **Alexandra :** Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé mon approche de l'épilogue. Hermione est enceinte... ou pas, ça dépend si tu optes pour les nausées de grossesse ou pour la gastro, ah ah. Donc pour leur(s) enfant(s) éventuel(s), je te laisse le champ libre. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mes histoires et j'espère que ce sera également le cas de la prochaine. Merci mille fois !

 **Hope0425 :** Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire et j'espère qu'il en sera également le cas de la prochaine (je suis d'ailleurs ravie de voir que tu comptes la lire ^^)

 **Annabelle Snape :** Alors, cette course, ça s'est bien passé ? Valises ? Tu es partie en vacances ? Je suis contente en tout cas que tu aies aimé mon approche de l'épilogue ! Je trouvais en effet que j'avais fait le tour avec Drago et Hermione. Revenir avec Abraxas me permettait de boucler la boucle tout en vous donnant des nouvelles. Je suis contente (aussi) de lire que tu comptes me suivre sur la prochaine. Merci encore pour ta (tes) reviews !

 **Nanayoukai :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente de lire qu'elle t'a enthousiasmée à ce point, vraiment. Merci aussi pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. A bientôt !

 **Guest (21 janvier) :** Merci beaucoup à toi de prendre le temps de me faire un retour sur mon histoire. Je suis très contente de lire que tu l'as aimée et que j'ai également réussi à te surprendre. Merci encore.

 **Lue chou :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes compliments qui me font super plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! J'espère à bientôt :)

 **Cecile :** Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé l'épilogue. Pour la grossesse, rien n'est sûr, ah ah, mais bon, ça ne devrait pas tarder, d'une façon ou d'une autre ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes nombreuses reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. A bientôt !

 **Je-M'en-Fish :** Eh oui, cette fois c'est fini... Je suis ravie de lire que l'idée de ma future (enfin nouvelle, à présent) histoire te fasse plaisir, j'espère être à la hauteur ^^. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé FM et tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. Vraiment. Je ne suis pas vraiment adepte des sad-end non plus (même si parfois, c'est la meilleure option possible pour rester coréhent-e...). Je préfère quand même l'optimisme ;)  
Gros bisous à toi et à bientôt et merci encore !

 **Aventure :** Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé mon épilogue ainsi que ma fic dans son ensemble (et de lire que tu comptes même la relire !). Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure et d'avoir pris le temps de m'en faire un retour.

 **Quetsche :** Contente que tu aies aimé, merci beaucoup !

* * *

 **GRESP**

* * *

 _ **Guide de la Respectable Épouse Sang-Pur**_

 _ **Être une bonne épouse est loin d'être une chose aisée. Votre mari a de nombreuses responsabilités et il est de votre devoir de minimiser ses tracas.**_

 _ **Pour vous aider à y parvenir, moi, la célèbre Martine de Bonstyle, ait rédigé ce guide incontournable, que j'estime intemporel.**_

 _ **Veuillez noter que les règles ont été volontairement mises dans le désordre pour accentuer le fait qu'il n'y a aucune hiérarchie entre elles. Toutes sont d'importance égale pour maintenir un foyer harmonieux.**_

 _ **Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

1/ Environ 15 minutes avant le retour de votre époux, pensez à vérifier votre tenue afin d'être parfaite pour lui. Il a eu une dure journée et ne souhaite pas retrouver quelqu'un de négligé à son retour.

2/ Distrayez votre époux, ses journées sont harassantes, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir connaissance de vos petits tracas sans intérêt.

3/ Contrôlez vos elfes. Votre demeure se doit d'être impeccable et le repas toujours prêt.

4/ Votre priorité est toujours le bien-être de votre époux. Sans exception.

5/ Souvenez-vous que votre époux est le Maître, ne remettez jamais ses paroles ni ses actes en question.

6/ Soyez discrète et agréable, ne haussez jamais le ton.

7/ Quel que soit votre avis sur un sujet donné, gardez le pour vous.

8/ Même si vous n'êtes pas d'humeur, ayez à coeur de satisfaire tous les besoins de votre époux.

9/ Soyez toujours à votre avantage lorsque vous recevez des invités. L'environnement de votre famille doit rendre les autres envieux.

10/ Votre priorité étant le bien-être de votre époux, les seuls loisirs que vous pouvez vous accorder doivent avoir pour but d'améliorer votre environnement.

11/ Faites en sorte que des fleurs fraîches soient toujours disposées dans votre demeure, leur parfum embaumera naturellement l'espace et le rendra plus chaleureux.

12/ Porter du noir est réservé aux obsèques et pour aucune autre circonstance. Sans exception.

13/ Porter du blanc est réservé pour votre mariage ou aux jeunes enfants. Sans exception.

14/ Ne soyez jamais un objet de désaccord entre votre époux et sa mère. C'est elle qui l'a élevé, il devra toujours la respecter en priorité.

15/ Ne contredisez jamais vos beaux-parents, votre époux ne serait pas aussi merveilleux sans eux, c'est donc que leurs choix sont sûrs.

16/ Assurez-vous de fournir au moins un héritier mâle à votre époux pour perpétuer son nom.

17/ Contentez-vous de tremper vos lèvres dans les boissons alcoolisées. Vous devez toujours rester maîtresse de vos actes et de vos paroles.

18/ En public, restez toujours légèrement en retrait de votre époux. C'est lui qui est intéressant, votre présence n'est là que pour le valoriser.

19/ Si pour une raison quelconque, vous avez déplu à votre époux, faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour vous faire pardonner.

20/ Votre époux ne doit jamais avoir à gérer vos elfes. La bonne tenue de votre demeure vous incombe totalement.

21/ Ne soyez pas trop entreprenante. C'est à votre époux de vous signaler quand vous devez accomplir votre devoir et non l'inverse.

22/ Quels que soient les désirs intimes de votre époux, ayez à coeur de le satisfaire. N'oubliez pas, son bien-être est votre priorité.

23/ Si une autre femme montre de l'intérêt envers votre époux, réjouissez-vous ! Vous avez de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un de si attractif.

24/ Veillez à ne pas attirer le regard d'autres hommes, vous n'êtes censée plaire qu'à votre époux et à lui seul.

25/ Veillez à ce que les draps de votre lit soient tièdes pour accueillir votre époux : rien de plus désagréable que de se glisser dans des draps froids !

26/ Votre rire doit être aussi élégant que le gazouillement des oiseaux un matin de printemps.

27/ Déplacez-vous avec grâce et limitez vos gestes au strict minimum. Vous n'êtes pas une elfe.

28/ Veillez à ce que votre baguette ne soit jamais visible.

29/ Lors de célébrations, vous ne danserez qu'avec votre époux ou veillerez à obtenir son accord préalable avant de répondre à une sollicitation.

30/ Les invitations pour chaque évènement que vous serez amenée à organiser seront obligatoirement écrites à la main à l'encre bleu Orphée et sur du parchemin aquarelle de maillage fin.

31/ Votre tenue ne sera jamais ornée de plus de cinq accessoires. Vous n'êtes pas un sapin de Noël.

32/ Vous ne devez jamais révéler votre âge ni celui de votre époux à qui que ce soit.

33/ Vous devrez toujours utiliser votre fortune avec élégance. Épatez les autres, ne les narguez pas.

34/ Soyez toujours à la pointe de la mode et des innovations magiques.

35/ Ne portez jamais de pantalons, peu importent les circonstances.

36/ Ne cédez jamais à la tentation des démonstrations publiques d'affection.

37/ Veillez à ce que du thé soit toujours prêt en cas de visite inopinée.

38/ Ne portez jamais de chapeau à l'intérieur.

39/ Adaptez toujours la hauteur des talons de vos chaussures de façon à être plus petite que votre époux.

40 / Votre époux doit approuver toutes vos fréquentations.

41/ Ne soyez jamais mêlée à un esclandre public.

42/ Ne faites jamais de reproches à votre époux. Quelles que soient les décisions qu'il peut prendre, il le fait toujours pour une bonne raison.

43/ Ne portez jamais de rouge à lèvres rouge. Vous n'êtes pas une gourgandine.

44/ Ne quittez jamais votre demeure sans avoir prévenu au préalable votre époux de l'endroit où vous vous rendez.

45/ Ne révélez jamais la composition de votre baguette.

46/ Votre époux est la seule personne apte à prendre les décisions concernant l'éducation de vos enfants.

47/ Ne vous mêlez pas des comptes de votre foyer, cela nécessite des compétences qui sont bien au-delà de votre portée.

48/ Ne voyagez jamais via le Magicobus. Ce moyen de transport est réservé aux prolétaires.

49/ Ayez toujours une chambre d'amis prête pour accueillir des visiteurs imprévus éventuels.

50/ Soyez toujours maîtresse de vos émotions. De toute façon, elles n'intéressent personne.

51/ Veillez à être toujours présente pour recevoir vos invités.

52/ Soyez toujours courtoise avec les fréquentations de votre époux.

53/ Évitez, par tous les moyens, de vous rendre dans le monde moldu.

54/ Ne fréquentez que des personnes dont vous pouvez situer les origines avec exactitude.

55/ Relâchés, vos cheveux doivent toujours descendre plus bas que vos épaules.

 _ **Nous espérons que ces quelques règles auront su favoriser l'épanouissement de votre mariage et vous souhaitons une belle vie.**_

 _ **Martine de Bonstyle**_

* * *

.

* * *

Alors ? Laquelle a votre préférence ? Perso, j'avoue avoir un petit faible pour la 26 ^^

 **Désolée, cette fois je ne pourrai plus répondre aux reviews anonymes,** mais soyez assuré-e-s que je lis tout ce que vous m'envoyez avec attention et que je réponds toujours quand je le peux.

 **Cœurs sur vous et j'espère à bientôt sur L'Autre !**


End file.
